En la Tormenta
by Seferino Rengel
Summary: Formamos parte de una especie pequeña, enérgica, capaz de mezquindades y capaz también de grandezas. Sabemos lo malos que podemos ser, pero ahora ustedes...
1. Chapter 1

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PARTE 1: LA LLAMADA DEL DEBER**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es el principio...

No pensaba que el día llegara tan rápido, mucho menos que fuera el día de hoy. Pero de alguna forma presentía que así era. Sentía esa sensación desde anoche, quizás fue una premonición o los nervios del lanzamiento del SDF-1 Macross a la mañana siguiente. Por supuesto que cuando se dispara el cañón principal la guerra a dado comienzo. Antes de que se dé el anuncio oficial, toma su casco y lo coloca sobre la mesa.

Casi todos se encuentran sentados, pero ella se encuentra de pie, ya vestida con su uniforme de vuelo. Blanco, con líneas negras, rematado en los hombros por hombreras amarillo fosforescentes con líneas negras. El anillo del cuello, con la suficiente anchura para adaptar en cierre hermético del casco, hace ver su cuello mas delgado de lo usual. Tantea distraídamente el pequeño dispositivo de apoyo vital, montado en la parte del pecho de su traje, conectado por un cable al otro dispositivo en su espalda.

"Aquí Gunsight Uno a todos los grupos Valkyrie. Somos atacados por extraterrestres, por el sector uno-cuatro-dos. Esto no es un simulacro, repito, esto no es un simulacro. Todas las fuerzas procedan a formación de ataque" - anuncia por los megáfonos la 1er Teniente Misa Hayase desde el puente de mando del SDF-1 Macross.

Empuja sus anteojos que empiezan a resbalar por su nariz, mientras tiene la vista fija en el megáfono, como si la Teniente se encontrara dentro de la cajita. Voltea a mirar a los integrantes de su escuadrón, quienes presurosamente se levantan y empiezan a recoger los cascos, pulcramente alineados en una de las mesas.

"Bueno gente, a partir de este momento las cosas son de verdad. Es el momento. Demuestren el resultado de sus entrenamientos. Vuelen con valor y seguridad. Subiremos, acabaremos con los blancos y regresamos. Y no importa lo que suceda, estaré con ustedes. ¿Preguntas?... bien, es todo."

Las palabras de la Comandante del escuadrón, Mayor Yelena Nikolayev, son breves y concisas. Recoge su casco de cristal verde y sale junto con su grupo de la pequeña sala donde se encentraban. Ninguno, salvo ella y dos mas, han entrado en combate real, ni siquiera habían luchado en la Guerra de Unificación, ni contra humanos y nada los ha preparado para cosas así. Pero confía que se desempeñen bien, y no se dejen llevar por el pánico.

En menos de dos minutos todos están enclaustrados en sus cabinas. Uno de los jefes de línea le ajusta las correas, mientras Nikolayev ajusta sus anteojos en su rostro para después ajustar su casco y comprobar los instrumentos de su cabina.

El primer Valkyrie en despegar es el VF-1J color cobre de la Mayor, seguida de sus hombres alas y más atrás, en formación, los otros dos grupos del escuadrón, uno de ellos, conducido por el Capitán Gennadi Engel, oficial ejecutivo, al mando de un VF-1J de color negro con rojo.

"El enemigo se encuentra a una altitud de quince mil, en dirección uno-cuatro-dos" - informa la 1er Teniente Hayase través de la radio.

"¡¡¡Increíble!!! vamos a matar extraterrestres" - comenta alguien con un marcado asentó ruso.

Dan toda la potencia a sus motores y elevan la nariz al cielo, ascendiendo en vertical.

Los cazas son alcanzados en pocos momentos por varios escuadrones más. Los cazas alcanzan las nubes y por unos segundos lo único que se puede ver son las nubes envolviéndoles. La Mayor mantiene la vista fija en el cristal, cuando de repente salen de la capa de nubes. Justo al hacerlo, queda boquiabierta al mirar que el cielo esta literalmente lleno de naves alienígenas de color verde oscuro, miles de trazas de proyectiles surcan el cielo y multitud de explosiones, destellos naranjas y restos de metal que parecen llover.

"_¡Nichevo!_" - exclama mientras rompe a la derecha, tratando de esquivar todas las naves en la zona. "Rompan la formación."

Todas las naves se dispersan en varias direcciones, desgraciadamente uno de ellos choca directamente contra una nave enemiga, que gira y estalla a solo unos metros del Valkyrie del Capitán Engel, quien tira la palanca para hacer un rizo y esquivar a tres naves mas que se le vienen encima.

"Aquí líder Skull, llamando a todos los grupos Valkyrie, intercepten invasores en la zona cuatrocientos veintiocho. Él trafico es muy denso aquí, así que den información y traten de cubrirse unos a otros" - dice él Mayor Roy Focker a los colectivos de cazas.

"Es fácil decirlo Focker" - gruñe Engel tratando de alejarse de su perseguidores, que literalmente están montados sobre su avión.

Nikolayev esta ocupada para cumplir la orden inmediatamente, es seguida muy de cerca por otro trío, que le disparan indiscriminadamente. Se balancea de lado a lado para evitar que le alcance algún disparo, mientras voltea para mirarlos y luego levanta la nariz del avión y pulsa la palanca G de su panel. El avión cambia a modalidad Gerwalk saliéndole un par de brazos sosteniendo el cañón ventral como si fuera un fusil, y empieza a caer perdiendo velocidad, haciendo que los cazas enemigos pasen de largo.

Tiempo que ella aprovecha parar estabilizar su avión y dispararles por la espalda. Su panel empieza a pitar, anunciando varios cazas enemigos en dirección a ella. Corta el impulso de los motores y jala la palanca B, y su avión cambia a modo Battroid para que el Valkyrie se convierta en un inmenso humanoide. Sin impulso, su Valkyrie cae a través de las nubes en espiral, mirando hacia arriba, escondiéndose en ellas para surgir de nuevo impulsada por las turbinas en sus piernas, disparando a discreción contra todos los vehículos enemigos, muchos de ellos caen abatidos por las ráfagas de su fusil, mientras que otros quedan dañados para ser rematados por los otros pilotos.

Mientras cae en espiral, puede ver como los sobrevivientes de la formación enemiga se repliegan regresando al espacio exterior. Reconfigura de nuevo su nave a modo caza y gira para encaminarse hacia la isla, que a quedado hacia el oeste de su posición. Al ver a los enemigos huir, Engel, quien se dirige hacia arriba, gira su avión y empieza a caer en un ángulo pronunciado hacia las nubes, pasando a toda velocidad cerca de varios Valkyrie que empiezan a hacer lo mismo. Pasa raudo sobre la cabina de Nikolayev, que sonríe y también deja caer su avión detrás de él.

Los dos caen de 14 000 a casi 200 metros en pocos segundos, quedando sobre la ciudad. Engel mira hacia arriba y observa como Macross empieza a despegar, lenta y majestuosamente. Un poco mas calmada Nikolayev hace un giro hacia un lado para quedar al nivel de la nave, mientras varios de los cazas de su escuadrón se aproximan para enfrentar cualquier hostilidad y asegurar el despegue de la nave.

"Gente, rompan la formación y vuelen rápido y bajo" – ordena

Cuando la nave se encuentra a casi 300 metros de altura, empieza caer de nuevo, Nikolayev se da cuenta que parte de la estructura esta separándose, rompiéndose, y múltiples equipos -los módulos antigravedad - se desprenden levitando lejos mientras Macross gana cada vez mas velocidad, hasta que finalmente sus 18 millones de toneladas golpean el suelo, estremeciendo toda la isla.

"Parece que no nos iremos" - anuncia la Mayor, mientras enfila su escuadrón de regreso.

Una nueva formación enemiga parece aparecer de la nada, esta vez comprometiendo seriamente a Macross, que ahora esta indefensamente detenido en el suelo, algo escorado hacia babor.

"Aquí Gunsight Uno. Nos están atacando, necesitamos apoyo de inmediato."

Los grupos llegan en pocos segundos, pasando a modo Gerwalk y empezando a dispararle a todos los Pod enemigos, algunos en tierra y otros volando directamente hacia ellos. Nikolayev aterriza cerca de un edificio, pero no tiene tiempo de estudiar la situación, cuando se encuentra con un Pod Regult que le dispara, dándole en un su brazo derecho y haciéndole caer contra un edificio.

Pero este es rápidamente barrido por los disparos de un Valkyrie en modalidad Gerwalk que cae desde el cielo y queda suspendido delante de ella. Es el Capitán Engel, quien le mira con una pequeña sonrisa, para luego cambiar modo caza y continua su recorrido por la ciudad.

A un par de kilómetros de allí, Macross empieza a elevarse de nuevo, esta vez por el impulso de sus cohetes termonucleares convencionales inundando toda la ciudad con las emisiones de sus inmensas toberas.

"Macross esta despegando, necesitamos que nos cubran" - informa Hayase por la radio.

En ese instante, los enemigos nuevamente se repliegan.

"¡Vuelvan cobardes!" - grita Nikolayev por los altavoces, como si ellos le entendieran.

Engel no sabe si reírse o arrastrar a su comandante de regreso, de todas formas la deja y desciende para caer suavemente y caminar pausadamente entre los edificios, muchos de ellos en ruinas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el espacio, justo cuando Macross esta reuniéndose con las naves ARMD, un bombardeo las destruye, junto con las Oberth que habían venido a escoltarlo hacia el espacio. Macross queda levemente dañado por los golpes de los fragmentos de los vehículos espaciales destruidos.

En el puente del Macross la situación es critica, el Capitán Bruno Gloval esta de pie, inquieto caminando de un lado a otro, pero tratando de lucir sereno, par evitar que las jóvenes operadoras entren en pánico. Mordisquea su pipa, mientras se le ocurre una forma de repeler a los enemigos. Trata de ver las alternativas, ya que las naves destruidas eran su apoyo inmediato.

Inquieto por la posibilidad de que el próximo ataque destruya a toda la nave, piensa en una nueva opción.

"¿Cuál es nuestra posición?" - pregunta el Capitán Gloval.

"Estamos concluyendo nuestra orbita inicial... nos aproximamos a la isla Ataria a una altitud de cien kilómetros" - informa la Teniente Primero Vanessa Laird.

"Descendamos sobre la isla. Seiscientos metros de altitud. Activaremos el sistema de pliegue."

"¿Esta seguro señor? El sistema no ha ido probado" - argumenta la 1er Teniente Claudia LaSalle.

"Comprendo el peligro, pero la situación es sumamente critica para darnos otra opción. Dirijámonos a cualquier sitio en el lado oscuro de la luna. Busca el sitio en el radar. Haremos el salto a seiscientos metros sobre la isla."

"¿No necesitamos permiso de la Spacy para hacerlo?"

"Es una emergencia y no tenemos tiempo para eso". - dice rotundamente convenciéndola para actuar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En las ruinas de la ciudad, la Mayor Nikolayev se encuentra acurrucada detrás de un edificio. Un poco nerviosa, se yergue al escuchar un ruido. Carga su rifle para enfrentar al enemigo. Respira hondo y salta apuntando al intruso...

... encontrándose que es el Valkyrie de Engel aun en modalidad Gerwalk.

"¡Diablos mujer, cálmate!"

Rápidamente baja el rifle, mirando el Valkyrie de Engel, en modalidad Gerwalk, delante de ella. Sin proponérselo, se hace la pregunta, por enésima vez, de porque él siempre prefiere tener su caza en esa modalidad que en Battroid...

En ese instante el cielo cambia de su habitual color azul, a una inquietante tonalidad rojiza. El suelo se estremece levemente, solo para aumentar su movimiento a cada momento que pasa.

"¿Qué sucede?" - pregunta Engel.

"Creo que es el fin..."

"¡Uf! Que bien. Creí que me estaba dando un infarto."

Antes de darse cuenta, el cielo cambia de nuevo de color, esta vez todo se vuelve negro, mas oscuro que la noche. Un momento mas y súbitamente siente como su cuerpo pierde su peso dentro de la cabina. Su Valkyrie ya no se sostiene en el suelo para trastabillar y finalmente separarse del suelo. El vidrio de su cabina se empaña un poco, pero dejándole una vista suficiente de su entorno. Pero antes de asimilar la situación, su pantalla central, que en ese momento esta en modalidad TEWS (Tactical Electronic Warfare System) le muestra como es interceptado por varias unidades de las fuerzas enemigas.

Su panel de sistemas de abordo empieza arrojar datos, indicándole que se encuentra, de hecho, en un alto vació. ¡En el espacio!

La parte fácil de volar allí es la ausencia de fuerzas aerodinámicas para las cuales son diseñados los aviones. Uno puede dirigir su caza hacia cierta dirección y continuara hacia esa dirección hasta que cierta fuerza es aplicada. Gracias a la falta de fricción en el vacío, alinear perfectamente el caza es imposible. Una pequeña cantidad de impulso en alguna dirección es inevitable, no importa lo que uno haga, y el único control que tiene un piloto, es en que tan rápido o lento es el rango del impulso. ¿cómo se llamaba ese efecto? ¿Bombeo?

Automáticamente la computadora deshabilita los elementos móviles de mando (timones, flag y alerones) y acciona los pequeños propulsores de maniobras, tratado de imitar las acciones que los otros sistemas cumplen en la atmósfera.

La Mayor no tiene tiempo de ponerse a pensar en lo que esta sucediendo. De hecho, trata de ignorar el ambiente en el que se encuentra. Antes de cambiar a modo caza, comprueba que tiene poca munición – exactamente 29 balas –, aunque su radar táctico, en el LCD derecho de su cabina, solo le muestra unos seis blancos en camino hacia ellos. Entre Engel y Nikolayev logran reducir a los enemigos, mas que todo mirándolos por el radar, ya que les resulta difícil observarlos en la oscuridad.

Justo cuando están terminando su labor, Macross cae sobre la ciudad. Rápidamente los dos, junto a varios Valkyrie mas, contando también a varias unidades enemigas, se alejan rápidamente de la zona. Al impactar contra la ciudad, destroza varios edificios con su peso, para luego deslizándose por cientos de metros hasta quedar detenido contra la ladera de una montaña.

A la Mayor le cuesta un poco tener que adaptarse al vuelo en el espacio, mas aun, acostumbrada a las maniobras atmosféricas, se frustra al tener que utilizar los propulsores para perder velocidad, consumiendo, ya su casi agotada reserva de combustible. Por suerte la computadora reconoce el entorno donde se encuentra el avión, tratando de compensar los movimientos encendiendo y apagando los propulsores de maniobras para intentar igualarlos al efecto de volar en la atmósfera.

Finalmente los aviones restantes logran destruir a los Regult en pocos minutos.

Aliviado Engel maniobra su Valkyrie, aproximándose lentamente a la pista de aterrizaje del Macross. Para revertir el impulso pasa a modo Gerwalk, entrando lentamente por la escotilla externa, luego la esclusa de aire, y luego de esto, deteniéndose en la cámara presurizada en el interior de la nave. Justo cuando su Valkyrie se detiene totalmente, luego de casi tres horas, se da cuenta que solo tiene unos escasos kilos de combustible.

Aliviado de su suerte, detiene los motores y desengancha el cuello de su casco, quitándoselo de un tirón. Siente como si tuviera medio litro de sudor dentro de su traje, además de unos fuertes dolores y calambres en las pantorrillas.

El Capitán Engel intenta tragar varias veces, pero su boca esta seca como algodón. Respira con dificultad y su corazón late intensamente. Lentamente tantea el lado izquierdo de su asiento y jala una pequeña bolsa, para vomitar violentamente en ella. Durante un momento sigue haciendo arcadas hasta que su estomago queda vació. Tiene que escupir varias veces para quitar el mal gusto de su boca antes de intentar salir torpemente de la cabina.

"¿Gennya?" - escucha que le llaman.

Engel levanta la vista y se encuentra con la Mayor Nikolayev, sonriente a los pies de la escalerilla.

"¿No que querías viajar al espacio?" - pregunta Nikolayev.

"Claro que sí, pero no hoy" - dice mientras salta de la cabina.

Esta algo mareado por la tensión y los dos litros de adrenalina bombeado a su sistema, sacude la cabeza varias veces hasta que al fin se siente listo para enfrentar la realidad y un viaje muy largo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fin Capitulo 1  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Notas / divagaciones del autor:

Macross - Robotech  
VF-1, Valkyrie - Varitech  
Spacy, UNSpacy - RDF, Robotech Defence Force  
Misa Hayase - Lisa Hayes  
Roy Focker - Roy Fokker  
Bruno Gloval - Henry Global  
Vanessa Laird - Vanesa Leeds  
Claudia LaSalle - Claudia Grant  
Isla Ataria Sur - Isla Macross  
SDF-1 Macross - SDF-1

En la versión original el nombre MACROSS pertenece al SDF-1.

He sido un fanático de la saga Macross desde que tenia nueve años, allá en el remoto año de 1989, cuando la vi por primera vez. Siempre me gusto la Saga Macross, y a esa edad ya tenia la ligera sospecha de que pasaba algo extraño cuando vi después "La Cruz del Sur" y "La Nueva Generación", sobre todo después de ver la película "Do You Remember Love?". A diferencia de muchos, me he quedado enganchado en la versión original japonesa, nombre originales, conceptos originales y sobre todo seguir la trama original. Este fic lo escribí al comienzo como un one shot, pero ha nacido para crecer, con la intención de poner cada cosa que se me ocurra de esta gran serie para todos los que me lean.

Este fanfic se lo dedico a Martina Kaminski, Mikhail Eduardovich Surov y a todos ustedes que sepan apreciar lo que he escrito.

Saludos y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PARTE 2: ENTRE PLANETAS**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Han transcurrido dos meses desde que la operación de pliegue espacial llevo al Macross, la isla Ataria Sur con la ciudad, dos portaviones, una buena porción de océano y a 56 000 personas al otro lado del sistema solar, mas allá de la orbita de Plutón.

Durante su viaje de retorno a la Tierra, la nave repelió varios ataques, utilizando una transformación modular donde la nave toma la forma de un inmenso humanoide que le permite disparar su inmenso cañón de partículas. Pero al realizarla la primera, destruyo gran parte de la ciudad que fue reconstruida en su interior, debido a cambios en su estructura interna. Pero con el tiempo los daños han sido reparados y todo a regresado a la normalidad. Relativa normalidad.

Para nadie a sido fácil este viaje, mas que todo para el personal militar, quienes se han visto devastados por las continuas batallas intensas, pero de corta duración, que cada vez asolan a la nave a medida que se aproximan a la Tierra. Debido a esta situación el Capitán Gloval se ha visto en la penosa necesidad de ordenar el reclutamiento de todo aquel apto para poder pilotar, para adosarlos a la desgastada lista de pilotos de combate.

Para poder instruir y de alguna forma, tratar de adiestrar adecuadamente a estos nuevos pilotos, los pilotos con mayor experiencia han cumplido la función de instructores de vuelo y maestros. En solo unas semanas, han tenido que condensar años de aprendizaje y adiestramiento. Cada seis semanas deben prepararse, como mínimo unos cincuenta pilotos nuevos, para tratar de cubrir las plazas que son agotadas casi a un ritmo mayor perdidas en combate.

Mientras trata de instruir a los grupos de pilotos en el funcionamiento básico de los Valkyrie, la Mayor Nikolayev siente algo de remordimiento. Ya ha ayudado a instruir a tantos pilotos, muchos de ellos ya han dejado sus huesos flotando en él frió vació del espacio. Muchos de ellos se incorporan al ejercito para ayudar realmente, otros lo hace porque creen que es algo 'divertido'. Ella no sabe que le ven de divertido.

La guerra es terrible, mas que todo los saben los militares de carrera como ella, que han estado tantos años luchando contra enemigos tanto extranjeros como nacionales. Y quien más lo sabe como los ciudadanos rusos, que han librado guerra desde hace siglos, y más aun durante el siglo pasado y el principio del presente.

Los civiles tienen la falsa ilusión de que los militares disfrutan con la destrucción y las muertes que producen los implementos bélicos. No cree que exista alguien en la nave que disfrute con la guerra, pero si que muchos quisieran hacer algo para que esta terminara. De todas formas ella deja de pensar en eso en ese momento, prefiriendo terminar su comida. A estado sola todo el día, ya que su sesión de instrucciones en las mañanas, pasando todo el resto del día en estado de alerta en caso de ataque.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quien se encuentra en turno para volar es el oficial ejecutivo de su escuadrón, el Capitán Engel. Su rutina era la misma desde hace semanas. Le toma solo dos minutos ponerse su traje de vuelo y comprobar su integridad. Luego sé encamina, en solo un minuto hasta el hangar donde su Valkyrie esta siendo revisado por los jefes de línea.

Su Valkyrie pintado enteramente de negro (aunque en realidad es un gris oscuro cenizo) con algunas franjas rojas ya tiene montado los cuatro pilones subalares que cargan cada uno 3 mísiles en cada anclaje. Se agacha por debajo de la nariz para mirar de frente el inmenso fusil GU-11, completamente cargado. Luego de una rápida inspección, sube presuroso por la escalerilla. El jefe de línea le ayuda a atarse las correas y verificar los instrumentos por sobre su hombro.

"Esta a punto Capitán. Tenga cuidado". - dice el jefe de línea dándole una palmada en el casco para luego saltar al suelo y meter la pequeña escalerilla retráctil en su receptáculo en el fuselaje.

Finalmente una pequeña grúa lo remolca hacia la esclusa de aire y hasta el elevador, donde lo alinean junto a otro Valkyrie dispuesto para la misión de patrulla de combate aéreo. Es extraño que apliquen los mismos términos aéreos en el espacio, mas que todo por la comodidad y para tener claro de que se esta hablando.

Por instinto, se voltea cuando detienen el avión en el elevador, siempre a tenido el pensamiento secreto de que la cola de su Valkyrie queda colgando fuera de la plataforma y que un pequeño error de calculo del conductor lo echaría por la borda. Desde luego eso no ocurre aquí en el espacio, pero si ha escuchado esos casos en los portaviones en tierra, donde el elevador es mucho más pequeño.

A solo cuatro minutos de haber llegado al hangar, su Valkyrie es alineado con una de las catapultas y fijado a ella. Engel mira sus instrumentos y luego hace una seña a uno de los oficiales de cubierta y este hace varias señas con las dos batutas luminosas. En menos de un segundo su Valkyrie es catapultado lejos de la cubierta del Prometheus.

A pesar de ser mucho más 'suave', la súbita aceleración le oprime en su asiento, impidiéndole controlar su caza por un par de segundos. Si hubiera estado en tierra, inmediatamente hubiera realizado un giro a la izquierda, ya que, en caso de una falla en los motores, estaría alejado del camino del buque, para que este no le arrolle en su marcha. Pero aquí arriba (siempre ha pensado que el espacio esta arriba) continua en línea recta. La aceleración de la catapulta, mas la de sus propios motores mas los aterradores 50 km/seg a los que se desplaza el Macross.

Por supuesto, que cuando se realizan operaciones de vuelo, la velocidad de la nave es así de 'lenta' por varias horas, ya que a velocidad de crucero llega a los inimaginables 500 km/seg...

La estrategia del enemigo es extraña. Al parecer han concentrado su ataque hacia el Macross, aunque no han tenido contacto con la tierra. Pero los ataques parecen destinados a no destruir la nave. ¿Por qué? Al parecer no hay repuesta. Pero pareciese que se concentran mas en gastar a los escuadrones de caza, porque prácticamente en cada ataque, uno de cada cinco pilotos que sale, no regresa.

Varias horas después, algo entumido regresa a la cubierta de la nave, realizando un aterrizaje en modalidad Gerwalk, ya que con Macross en su configuración humanoide no permite los aterrizajes normales. Algo agotado, finalmente sale de la cabina, satisfecho por haber concluido sin ningún inconveniente, mas aun, sin tener que dar un solo disparo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para el 14 de abril de 2009, Macross esta ya cercano a la orbita del planeta Saturno. El planeta es inmenso, a pesar de estar a unas cuantas centenas de miles de kilómetros. Viniendo desde el exterior del sistema solar, puede verse en media luna, por así decirlo, donde una buena parte de sus anillos están resplandeciendo, mientras otras aun se encuentran en la oscuridad.

Por el peligro de dañarse con las partículas de polvo y roca, muchas de ellas difuminadas alrededor del gran planeta, la velocidad de crucero se a reducido, lo que prolonga por varias semanas el paso de la nave cerca del planeta. Durante su viaje, es la primer vez que Macross, en su orbita hiperbólica hacia la tierra, se encuentra con un planeta.

Vista desde el comedor de oficiales, el planeta se ve ladeado, con sus anillos haciendo una increíble línea vertical que lo cruza en el ecuador. Nikolayev mira fijamente el planeta, mientras se aproxima a la distancia. Nikolayev se a sentado en la mesa mas cercana a la inmensa ventana. Intenta terminar de leer el libro con el cual lleva semanas, pareciera que le a tomado una eternidad el solo llegar a la mitad. Sin mirar levanta lentamente el cigarrillo que había estado consumiéndose en el cenicero desde hacia rato.

"¿Ocupada?"

Cuando levanta la vista se consigue con el Capitán Engel, quien sin mucho protocolo se sienta del otro lado de la pequeña mesa.

"Contemplando la vista."

"Eso se nota". – Engel estira la mano por sobre la mesa y toca la solapa del libro. "¿Qué lees?"

Ella le muestra el libro, 'Lolita'.

"¿De que trata?". – pregunta solo para ver que dice, porque sabe de que trata.

"Es una novela. Interesante, quizás te la preste."

"Has oído que leer en exceso desgasta la vista."

"Lo mismo dicen del sexo". – dice distraída, dando una calada al cigarrillo.

Engel sonríe por el comentario, mientras mira por un momento a Saturno.

"¿Cuál de las dos es la que te afecto?". – pregunta Engel aun sonriendo.

Yelena le mira por sobre sus anteojos, no dice nada y regresa a su lectura.

"Es raro verte reír por algo, aunque sea a expensas de los demás". – dice Nikolayev luego de unos minutos de silencio.

"A veces no vale la pena."

"No lo creo, todos piensas que eres un amargado sin remedio."

"Estoy atrapado en una nave espacial trabajando dieciséis horas al día. Peleamos contra alienígenas dispuestos a matarnos. A parte de eso no veo ninguna razón para ser feliz."

"No se de que te estas quejando, yo también estoy en las mismas. O que pensabas, ¿qué me la paso sentada aquí leyendo?"

"No es eso Lena, es que me molesto demasiado fácil por cualquier cosa."

"No me sorprende."

Engel gruñe mientras levanta su taza de café, mientras mira como Yelena es envuelta lentamente en la nube de su cigarrillo. Levanta la cajetilla de cigarrillo blanco con azul que esta al lado del cenicero y la examina unos minutos, dándose cuenta que son unos cigarrillos rusos.

"No deberías fumar esos, Lena. He leído estudios que afirman que pueden matarte."

"Bueno, pues. Gennya. He escuchado, que esos reportes y sin duda son correctos. Pero creo que no moriré de eso". – refunfuña mientras termina de fumar el cigarrillo, para luego quedar en silencio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mañana, Macross entrara en los anillos de Saturno. Un grupo de nuestras fuerzas de defensas iniciara la ofensiva. Todos recibirán sus ordenes mañana pero solo quiero que piensen en una cosa, Macross. Todos dependemos de ustedes señores si hay alguien a quien deseen ver háganlo esta noche. Es todo."

Son las palabras de un oficial, quien por lo visto luce todo el aire de no estar dispuesto a subirse a una cabina y sacrificar su vida. 'Todos dependemos de ustedes'. A Nikolayev le parecieron las palabras menos adecuadas en ese momento. Si ella hubiera estado en el estrado hubiera dicho 'todo depende de nosotros' pero no es ella. Quizás los jóvenes pilotos alineados enfrente del estrado no notaron la sutil diferencia, la alienación.

Prefirió no decir nada y continuar mirando el rostro de ese sujeto. Tan pronto termino de hablar se dio la vuelta y sin decir nada se alejo de allí.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la sala de reunios del cuartel, están reunidos todos los pilotos de tres escuadrones, Skull, Apollo y Ángel.

"Señores, esta es la misión que se nos a encomendado". - empieza a decir el Mayor Focker, de pie delante de una de las pantallas de la sala. "Los escuadrones Skull y Apollo, junto con los escuadrones verde, amarillo y blanco iniciaran un ataque contra las formaciones enemigas para atraerlas hasta el punto de reunión Alfa. Allí -señala el lugar en la imagen- el escuadrón Ángel con el grupo de combate iniciaran un ataque relámpago contra los grupos enemigos, para forzarlos a comprometer el resto de sus fuerzas para un nuevo ataque, por parte de los cañones pesados de Macross."

Cuando Focker termina de hablar, la Mayor Nikolayev ocupa su puesto, mientras la imagen de la pantalla cambia para enfocarse en el área que cruzara los escuadrones asignados a ella.

"Bueno gente. Como indico el Mayor, los escuadrones se aproximaran a la división de Cassini donde se separara el grupo de ataque. Los escuadrones de interceptación. El escuadrón Ángel estará oculto entre los restos de los anillos, junto a los escuadrones dispersos en esta área. Estaremos armados con RMS, así que tengan cuidado con quien se tropiezan en la oscuridad. ¿Preguntas?... bien, andando."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Todos los pilotos abordar sus naves. Esta operación será dirigida a la división de Cassini. Repito, esta operación será dirigida a la división de Cassini."

A la mañana siguiente, las urgentes llamadas de parte de la 1er Teniente Hayase han despertado a todo el mundo.

"Todos los pilotos prepararse a pasar lista en Prometheus. Los escuadrones naranja, azul y rojo iniciaran su preparación para despegar en el segundo nivel. Los escuadrones restantes prepárense para despegar en el sector asignado."

Nikolayev y Engel ya están corriendo a sus aparatos, inclusive antes de iniciarse la alarma, desde luego es debido a que conocen de antemano el plan a ejecutarse.

"Escuadrones naranja y azul, procedan a división de Cassini punto R-dieciocho e inician maniobras de señuelo. Escuadrones verde, amarillo y blanco, utilicen las longitudes de onda Ku-L-cuatro para integrarse a los patrones de ataque."

"Bueno gente, esos somos nosotros. Nada de juegos, esta vez seremos nosotros los agresores. Si ven a un enemigo, no duden en dispararle". – explica la Mayor Nikolayev mientras su Valkyrie se enfila en formación con los otros hacia la oscuridad de los anillos.

En ese punto los escuadrones de ataque se separan de los de señuelo, para continuar hacia la línea enemigo.

"Líder Skull a todos los Valkyrie. En doce segundos entraremos en la zona de sombra, así que mantengan un ojo en el hielo y el otro en sus naves". – comunica el Mayor Focker.

Justo al entrar en la zona de sombras, les es difícil inclusive observar la nariz de su avión. La tenue iluminación que le rodea proviene mas que todo de las tres pantallas frontales y el visor HUD con su fantasmal luminiscencia verde. Aunque también la fosforescencia amarilla de las hombreras de su traje le hacen destacar en la oscuridad. Lo único que le salva de caer fulminada por el choque de un fragmento son las indicaciones del radar. Siguiendo una señal sincronizada, todos los cazas del grupo se detienen en medio de la oscuridad.

Nikolayev mantiene su Valkyrie suspendido sobre el hielo, dando pequeños toques a su palanca para impedir golpear algún fragmento móvil cerca de ella. Lo mismo hacen varios del grupo. El Capitán Engel esta casi aprisionado por el hielo y da un pequeño impulso hacia delante, delicadamente, pero una pequeña roca golpea su timón derecho, estremeciendo toda la nave. Gira la vista, mas por instinto que por realmente lograr ver algo, ya que ni siquiera tiene encendidas las luce de posicionamiento. Pero antes de poder acostumbrar la vista a la penumbra, las explosiones de los grupos de ataque enemigo iluminan la distancia.

"Solo unos momentos más". – susurra por la radio la Mayor, esperando a que Macross dispare su arma principal contra el crucero enemigo que se aproxima lentamente a la zona de blanco.

"Siguen sin disparar". – comenta Engel.

"Esperemos unos segundos mas, Gennadi."

Pero pasan los segundos y no pasa nada. Luego de un minuto completo, el crucero enemigo esquiva la zona de blanco y se encamina hacia Macross. Nada ocurre, la nave continua como si nada. El Macross parece no tener intenciones de disparar.

"De acuerdo ¿Cuántos segundos?"

"Esta bien... tenemos un problema. Bueno gente, parece que algo les salió mal a los del Macross. Los escuadrones amarillo y verde diríjase a apoyar al grupo Skull, los demás dirijámonos al Macross". – ordena Nikolayev, pasando su Valkyrie a modalidad Gerwalk y dar una media vuelta en medio del hielo, acelerando hacia Macross.

Cuando llegan a las cercanías de la nave, son superados casi cinco a uno por los cazas Zentraedi, que derriban en pocos segundos a muchos de los cazas a medida que llegan. Nikolayev es golpeada por los fragmentos de un Pod que alguien derriba, astillando visiblemente el cristal de la cabina.

"¡Dios! ¡Vamos a morir!". – dice un piloto por la radio.

"¡Deja de hablar así! Me pones nerviosa". – gruñe Nikolayev esquivando tanto mísiles, disparos, Valkyrie y Regult.

"¿¡Que vamos a hacer!?". – pregunta la voz de Engel, quien se ve muy sereno.

"¡¡Cúbreme!!". – dice ella mientras reconvierte su Valkyrie a modalidad caza.

"¡¿Que te cubra?! ¡¡Yelena!!". – exclama haciendo lo mismo.

Nikolayev se aproxima a toda velocidad. Mientras Engel, en modalidad Gerwalk dispara contra los Pod que se atraviesan en su camino. Nikolayev sopesa todos los riesgos. Piensa en que Macross no ha probado todas sus opciones. Ella aun carga los RMS-1 con cabeza nuclear. La experiencia le había enseñado que en momentos desesperados, solo las personas audaces que no se andan con miramientos pueden dar una esperanza de victoria.

"Aquí líder Ángel, estoy realizando una acción unilateral de emergencia."

En el puente del Macross, Gloval entendió lo que quiso decir.

"¿Señor?". – pregunta Claudia.

"Esta directamente en nuestra línea de ataque". – explica Misa, quien esta dirigiendo la nave contra el crucero.

En pocos segundos, Gloval pensó que si la deja continuar, seguramente destruiría el crucero, pero es una explosión nuclear, que podría dañar o destruir muchos de los Valkyrie de la zona, incluyendo comprometer la integridad de Macross.

"Negativo, dile que regrese."

Nikolayev se encamina directamente contra el crucero enemigo, al estar lo suficientemente cerca, estira la mano y arma el RMS, misil nuclear para dispararlo contra el crucero.

"Aquí Gunsight Uno a Líder Ángel. Petición denegada. Retírese de la zona". – ordena Misa.

"Pero..."

"Es una orden."

De mala gana y con dificultad vuelve su Valkyrie y regresa por donde venia. Pero su rabia cambia a sorpresa y horror al ver como el SDF-1, como un inmenso boxeador, se encuentra acercándose hacia el crucero, golpeándolo como si le diera un inmenso puñetazo. Aun sorprendida empieza a descargar parte de su rabia contra los Regult, que se arremolinan sobre ella. Se afinca sobre los pedales al pasar a modo Battroid y empezar a disparar a todos, derribándolos en pocos segundos.

Se dispones a regresar a Macross, pero antes de poder alejarse lo suficiente, un Pod, como salido de la nada empieza a disparar. Uno de los disparos da justo detrás de la cabina, haciendo estallar en cristal y liberando toda la atmósfera de la cabina con un estallido seco al despresurizarse. Ahora todo es silencioso. Solo el sonido de su agitada respiración es lo que puede percibir. Gira la cabeza mientras continua disparando contra el Regult que le asecha. Trata de dispararle, pero este esta demasiado cerca para poder darle. Se da cuenta que todo se esta poniendo oscuro de pronto, pero no hace caso mientras continua disparando.

Finalmente se queda sin munición. Es cuando se da cuenta de un leve siseo a través de su traje. Baja la mirada y se da cuenta que tiene un agujero en el hombro por donde se esta escapando el aire. Nikolayev agarra la palanca tratando de equilibrar la nave. Aprieta en control con fuerza, ya que siente que como si no la estuviera tocando. Pestañea varias veces mientras su pantalla delantera parpadea incesantemente. Gira la cabeza, pero es como si mirara a través de una neblina cada vez mas negra y espesa.

El Pod parece tan grande como la vida, de un momento a otro le dispararía. Y no solamente a su Valkyrie, sino que le dispararía a 'ella'. Finalmente suelta la palanca, mientras su vista se nubla cada vez mas. Abre la boca como un pez fuera del agua, tratando de atrapar el poco oxigeno que no a escapado de su traje, dejándose vencer por el intenso frió que siente de repente. Antes de perder el conocimiento, mira como el Regult es destruido por una ráfaga de metralla que surge de una zona oculta por la nariz de su avión.

Después, todo es oscuridad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Cree que despierte pronto?"

La voz parece provenir del vació. Lo único que logra ver es una gran nebulosidad blanquecina que se expande alrededor de ella. Se siente flotar en el aire, mientras escucha los sonidos de voces que le hablan. Que le llaman.

"No estoy segura de su condición, posiblemente sufra los efectos de una seria hipoxia. Si no la hubieran rescatado..."

"Así es Doctora..."

Yelena abre los ojos, quedando deslumbrada por la luz de la habitación. Intenta incorporarse, pero una mano se posa en su hombro impidiéndole levantarse. Forcejea débilmente, pero a la final, se queda quieta, suspirando débilmente. Llega a su nariz ese olor a desinfectante. El olor de los hospitales le aterra, porque era un olor que asocia al dolor.

"Mayor. Aun no esta en condición. ¿Se sientes bien? ¿Le duele algo?". – pregunta la doctora, mientras retira su mano de su hombro.

"Estoy bien."

"¿Claro que sí? ¿Y la cabeza?". – pregunta Engel, quien esta del otro lado de la cama.

"Me duele mucho.".

"No me sorprende que te duela. Estuviste desmayada desde hace tres días."

"¿Tres días?... debe ser por eso que tengo tanta hambre."

"Así que quiero hacerle algunas pruebas". – dice la doctora, mientras revisa los datos del pequeño computador al lado de la cama para luego salir.

"No tengo intención de permanecer aquí, doctora". – se queja Nikolayev.

"No se si te habrás dado cuenta que ella ya salió. Estuviste tres días inconsciente...". – empieza a decir Engel.

"Eso sería completamente..."

"¡Eh! Órdenes del médico. Cierra los ojos y trata de relajarte."

"No, tengo que continuar en servicio, me siento bien. Necesitamos a todos los pilotos disponibles, ordenes directas del Capitán."

"En asuntos médicos, la doctora puede anular las órdenes de un superior". – dice El, citando el reglamento. "Además te traje esto."

"Gracias, pero no hace falta. Debieron costarte mucho". – dice ella mirando como Engel pone un ramo de flores al lado de su cama.

"No te preocupes. Se las robé a un tipo en el pasillo con una pierna rota. Él... no fue capaz de poder alcanzarme."

"Siempre eres así, pero gracias Gennya. Siempre has sido un buen amigo."

Engel sonríe ligeramente mientras palmea el hombro de Yelena. Ella lentamente cierra los ojos hasta quedarse dormida. Él estira la mano para acariciarle el cabello, pero se detiene, se da la vuelta y sale de la habitación.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Engel se encuentra en su lugar favorito, una de los largos pasillos de la nave, justo bajo la estructura del puente. Desde allí tiene una vista de todo el frente de la nave, los dos portaviones y de las relucientes estrellas más allá. Pensativo estira su mano y la pone sobre el cristal. Esta helado. Contempla su mano apoyada en el cristal por un momento. Mira fijamente los ahora inexistentes dedos medio y anular, recordando que hoy se cumplen exactamente dos años desde que los perdió.

Han sido dos años increíbles para el.

En el principio estaba en el sitio mas hostil de la tierra, el circulo polar ártico, jugándose la vida contra la persona que consideraba en ese instante su mayor enemigo. Luego, luchando contra la misma persona, en las mismas condiciones pero en condiciones diferentes, en el calor del océano pacifico. Pero esta vez, no sabría decir si victorioso, aunque fue un verdadero empate.

Hace solo un año se unió a la Spacy con el rango de Capitán, en uno de los sitios mas hostiles para cualquier forma de vida conocida. En el frió vació del espacio. Antes de poder continuar con sus meditaciones, una enérgica mano se posa sobre su hombro. Sobresaltado, pero sin perder su semblante tranquilo voltea la vista para encontrarse con el Mayor Focker, quien tiene su vista fija en el mismo paisaje estelar.

"Focker, ¿qué te trae por aquí?". – pregunta Engel, aun recargado del cristal.

"Caminando y casualmente te encontré"

"Esta nave es demasiado grande..."

"Te seré honesto. Fui a visitar a Nikolayev en el hospital y me dijo que te la pasas aquí."

"Si, solo recordaba."

"Entiendo a lo que te refieres. Estoy en las mismas. Aun que creo que tu te llevaste la peor parte, y tiene todo el derecho del mundo de estar así."

"¿Así como?"

"No se, pensativo sobre todo y nada."

"Quizás tengas razón". – dice Engel apartándose de la ventana. "Creo que aun me falta mucho por aprender y por entender."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bueno gente, bienvenidos. Soy la Mayor Yelena Nikolayev, llevo bastante tiempo en la Fuerza Aérea de la Naciones Unidas. Si alguno de ustedes cree que este trabajo se presta para divertirse volando avioncitos y lidiarse a tiros, puede marcharse ahora mismo. En estos momentos seré su instructora en cuanto a la teoría de los vehículos que pilotaran. Se trata del VF-1A Valkyrie..."

La Yelena se encuentra de pie, delante de una gran pantalla donde se muestran las partes de un Valkyrie, para explicar las características de este aparato. En la sala hay unos veinte muchachos, todos ellos sentados, en silencio. Algunos toman notas, mientras que otros disimuladamente cuchichean sobre lo que dice la instructora.

"Por el momento es la versión que pilotaran en combate. Existen la variantes VF-1D versión biplaza del VF-1A. VEFR-1 biplaza diseñado para desempeñarse como AWACS (misiones de rastreo de blancos, interferencia de señales y reconocimiento) incluye un plato de radar montado en su fuselaje. VT-1 biplaza de entrenamiento, el cual volaran el los próximos días y el VF-1J especialmente equipado para lideres de escuadrón y de grupos de ataque..."

Hace una pausa cuando la puerta del fondo se abre. Aparece el Capitán Engel, que inmediatamente se deja caer en una silla desocupada en el fondo del aula.

"La planta de poder consiste en dos turbinas de reacción termonuclear modelo FF-2001. Cada uno puede generar 11 500 kilos de empuje y llegar a los 22 600 en post-combustión. Adicional a eso, y es algo de su interés inmediato, es que posee dieciocho motores vernier para maniobrar en el espacio. Existen dos propulsores para anular el empuje horizontal colocado en los lados de los deflectores de capa limite, aquí y aquí, los números 25 en el diagrama. Por lo general estos propulsores son demasiado 'lentos' sobre todo en combate, por lo que utilizamos mas la reversión de impulso con los propios motores principales en modalidad Gerwalk. En total el modelo VF-1A, la unidad que ustedes volaran, lleva una reserva interna de 5800 kilos de combustible, lo que les da un alcance en el espacio de 8800 kilómetros, explico, ida y vuelta..."

Al fondo del aula, el Capitán Engel tiene que esforzarse por no sonreír. «Ese tipo del fondo es mi compañero y es quien los masacrara en los simuladores» pero no, pensó Engel. No era cuestión de que se asustasen y echasen a correr.

"Como armamento estándar, llevan un cañón externo de 55 mm GU-11 de tres barriles y cargador espiral, montado en el centro y debajo del fuselaje en modo caza, en la mano o anclado en el brazo en modo Gerwalk y Battroid. Con una potencia de disparo 1200 rondas por minuto, aunque la munición solo llega a cuatrocientas, así que deben tener cuidado de no gastarlas todas en largas ráfagas..."

Se detiene un momento para mirar a los muchachos, muchos de ellos difícilmente llegan a los dieciocho años.

"En definitiva, irán ustedes armado con un arma fantástica, lo máximo en tecnología, pero con ciertas limitaciones. Tendrán que sobrevivir utilizando su cabeza y apoyándose en los demás, los individualistas están en los cementerios. A veces, sus vidas correrán peligro, pero la única forma de sobrevivir, es cubrirse unos a otros. Yo he perdido a varios amigos en distintas misiones por cosas así."

Todos los alumnos asientes muy serios.

"¿Tiene algo de bueno este trabajo? ¿Tiene algo bueno ser piloto? Respuesta: cada vez eliminan a un enemigo le salvan la vida a sus compañeros. Aquí, cuando hacemos nuestro trabajo bien, nuestras... vidas estarán a salvo. No lo olviden. Bueno gente, tendremos un descanso. La próxima clase se las dará el Teniente Batou.

Finalmente todos se ponen de pie, saludan y se disponen a salir. Nikolayev se queda sentada en el borde de la mesa mientras los muchachos salen. Al final quedan los dos solos, aunque es ella es la primera en levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta.

"¡Bravo, Lena! ¿Dónde he de firmar?". – exclama Engel, mientras le abre la puerta y salen al pasillo.

"No te burles, Gennya. Tenia que decirles algo, ¿no?". – dice sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo.

"Yelena, ¿Cómo llamas cuando una persona de alto rango te miente con el mayor descaro?". – pregunta Engel, con una irónica sonrisa.

"Disciplina."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fin Capitulo 2  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Notas / divagaciones del autor:

Primer ataque exitoso por parte del Macross. La batalla de Saturno fue la primera experiencia de combate de Hikaru Ichijou (mal conocido como Rick Hunter) y de muchos otros pilotos.


	3. Chapter 3

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PARTE 3: MAS ALLÁ, EN LA OSCURIDAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Macross se aleja lentamente del planeta Marte. Por suerte, para Yelena, los ataques por partes del enemigo han disminuido en los últimos días por alguna razón. De todas formas, vestida con su uniforme de calle, camina por el pasillo del hospital. El olor a hospital es inconfundible no importa si esta ubicado en las orillas del mar amarillo o en una nave volando en el espacio interplanetario. Desinfectante, le dijo una enfermera cuando ella le pregunto él porque de ese olor, que tanto le desagrada.

Dobla una esquina cuando se encuentra con la doctora saliendo de una habitación. Pasando a su lado sin devolverle la mirada, entra sonriendo en la habitación, encontrándose a Engel tumbado en una cama no parece tener muy buen aspecto, sobre todo por al esta conectado a varias botellas de suero.

"Hola". – saluda acercándose a la cama.

"Hola."

"¿Cómo estas?"

"Bien..."

Engel hace una pausa para mirarla detenidamente, pareciéndole extraño verla vestida con su uniforme de servicio y no el de faena.

"¿Te has cortado el cabello?". – pregunta extrañado.

"Sí ¿Por qué?"

"Por nada. Te quedaban bien las coletas, Lolita."

"¿No que no habías leído el libro?"

"Vi la película."

"¿Puedo ver la cicatriz?"

Engel se queda pensativo unos momentos, golpeándose la barbilla con la punta del dedo.

"No."

"Ah... me dijeron que tendrás que estar aquí por lo menos... una semana."

"Es gracioso que después de todo lo que he pasado en los últimos años haya tenido que ser mi apéndice... lo que me haya mandado al hospital. Pero no será una semana porque prácticamente me siento bien". – dice mientras le baja el volumen al pequeño radio.

"Te traje esto". – dice ella poniendo las flores que a traído en la mesita al lado de la cama.

"Gracias, pero aun no me he muerto."

"Aun es pronto."

"Pero que graciosa. Y eso que andas de uniforme de servicio."

"Estoy de permiso, me dieron tres días de descanso. Creo que iré a pasear por la ciudad". – explica mientras se sienta en el borde de la cama.

"No te gustan los descansos Lena... ¿Escuchaste sobre Miss Macross?"

"Es de lo único que se habla en la calle. Estamos en guerra contra una raza alienígena y lo primero que se les ocurre es organizar un concurso de belleza."

"Deberías ser más abierta. Por ridículo que parezca, tiene sentido cuando hay tantos civiles abordo. Ellos necesitan algo que les recuerde el hogar y mantener sus mentes alejadas de la guerra". – explica Engel, sentándose.

"¿Ahora eres sociólogo? Los concursos de belleza siempre me han parecido algo... algo sin sentido, incluso machista. Ver quien es la mejor solo por lo bonita que se es. Es la peor de las marginaciones."

"¿Nunca has entrado a uno?"

"Jamás. Pero ¿te gustaría que entrara en este?"

"Bueno... no creo que deberías. No puedo imaginarte desfilando en traje de baño delante de tantas personas... Aun que pensándolo bien, si puedo imaginarte, tiene buenas posibilidades para ganar, pero mejor no lo hagas". – dice riendo.

"Me moriría de la vergüenza". – dice ruborizándose solo en pensar en estar en traje de baño delante del publico. Luego se levanta para salir. "Me tengo que ir, veré que puedo hacer por allí. Te veo luego". – dice Nikolayev saliendo de la habitación.

"Me traes algo". – logra decirle Engel antes de que la puerta se cierre.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como toda buena trabajadora devota a su profesión, el estar alejada de lo que siempre hace le desconcierta y en cierta medida le aburre. Pasa toda la tarde caminando por las calles de la ciudad. En pocas oportunidades la a recorrido, mucho menos visitar todos los lugares. Hubiera preferido quedarse en el cuartel del escuadrón, o quizás pasando unas cuantas horas en los simuladores. Pero el Mayor Focker literalmente la echó del cuartel, diciéndole que en alguna parte del manual dice que se puede tener una vida.

¿Vida?. Desde hace años no sabe lo que es la vida. Le párese que a cargado con esto mas que nadie. Generalmente las mujeres de su edad ya estarían casadas, en familia y con hijos. Piensa en eso mientras se sienta en una banca en la plaza central de la ciudad, a contemplar la fuente que esta allí. Mira casualmente hacia arriba y ve las nubes que se forman en la parte alta de la ciudad. Bastante extraño dentro de una nave espacial.

Esto es lo más cercano a su vida, la Fuerza Aérea. Desde que se unió a ella hace ya, ¿cuántos años? Es lo que más conoce y en lo que más cree. Una pequeña muchacha rusa, sin familia, sin mucho en la vida, que solo buscaba una forma de salir de la oscura vida a la que estaba enclaustrada desde la muerte de sus padres en la guerra civil.

Cuando se recupero, entro en él ejercito, con solo 17 años. Era el tiempo cuando la edad de reclutamiento re reducía cada vez mas por las perdidas de vida de tantos soldados. Cuando empezó nunca había visto un avión en su vida, pero luego de un año se convirtió en la mejor de su escuadrón. De eso han pasado ya dieciocho años. Ahora es Mayor de la U.N.Spacy, una oficial de rango dentro de una nave espacial en una guerra contra extraterrestres. Es respetada por sus colegas, en una profesión donde las mujeres son subestimadas.

Sé a dedicado tanto a su trabajo que nunca a tenido tiempo de comportarse como un verdadero ser humano. Nunca se a sentado a ver una película ni mucho menos mirar un programa de televisión. No tiene mucha ropa civil, nunca se ha sentido cómoda con otra cosa que no sea su uniforme. A decir verdad nunca se había sentado aquí a mirar a las personas pasar, aunque tiene la sensación de estar fuera de lugar. Ojala pudiera ser como Gennadi, que puede pasar sus días sin preocuparse de cosas así, aunque a veces parece sumirse en meditaciones filosóficas...

Pero ella no es así. De todas forma se le hace tarde y recoge su pequeño bolso para encaminarse al cuartel. Mientras dobla una esquina, se encuentra con la Teniente La Salle, que viste de civil. Apresurando el paso logra alcanzarla en pocos segundos.

"Hola". – saluda Claudia al verla acercarse.

"Hola, ¿cómo te va?"

"Bien, ¿te has cortado el cabello?"

"Si, parece que todo el mundo se a dado cuenta de eso. Tenia que hacerlo, hace unos días se me coló en el casco y no me dejaba ver, así que..."

"Si, te entiendo". – dice Claudia riendo. "Cuéntame, ¿que haces por estos lados?"

"Lo mismo que tu supongo, 'disfrutando' un permiso"

"Se ve que realmente no lo disfrutas. Vamos a tomarnos un café". – invita Claudia, señalándole la cafetería, que esta cerca de allí.

"Vamos. Realmente no lo hago, me pone de nervios no estar haciendo algo que sea realmente útil."

"Nunca te das tiempo para ti misma."

"Es verdad, pero es lo único que se hacer. Aunque si me lo preguntas, a veces me pone, como te diría, me preocupo mucho sobre todo lo que hay allí afuera". – replica Yelena.

"Si lo se, puedo asegurarte lo mismo. Pero en menos de un mes llegaremos a la Tierra, a ver si podremos liberar un poco la tensión de los últimos meses."

"Podría ser... o quizás no."

Las dos se sientan en una pequeña mesa, en la terraza del café, Yelena mira el techo de cristal que las cubre y mas allá, las mesas ocupadas por algunos civiles. Esa sutil diferencia, como si ellos fueran otro tipo de personas, los civiles.

"A parte de preocuparte por todo has hecho otra cosa en tu descanso". – comenta Claudia, mientras toma su taza de te.

"Fui a visitar a Engel, lo operaron de emergencia anoche del apéndice. Fue todo un drama". – comenta Nikolayev distraídamente mientras gira la mirada hacia la calle.

"Es un buen oficial, me dijeron que le ofrecieron trabajo en el departamento aéreo con ascenso a Mayor pero lo rechazo para seguir volando."

"Si, y si lo conocieras supieses como es. Pero a veces se pone muy necio con sus maneras."

"Veo que le conoces muy bien.

"Si."

"¿Verdad?". – pregunta Claudia, queriendo saber más.

"Sí, buen piloto, pero muy necio."

"Igual que tu."

"Si, hace poco me echaste la nave encima, me diste un susto de muerte". – dice Nikolayev riendo mientras recuerda lo sucedido.

"¿Desde cuando no nos sentamos a conversar así?"

"Unos dos meses. Cuando me dieron licencia medica."

"Si, Engel te rescató."

"Podrías no hablar tanto de él". – dice Yelena, soplando la taza de te.

"Veo que le conoces mejor de lo que creía."

"¿Qué insinúas?".

"No insinuó nada, solo que he escuchado por allí comentarios."

"Déjame adivinar ¿No tendrá Focker nada que ver con eso?"

"Quizás, pero de todas maneras a mi no me consta". – asegura Claudia riendo.

"Si, anda, ríete."

"Sabes que habrá un concurso de belleza dentro de unos días."

"Si, me entere, no estoy aislada del mundo, al contrario de lo que piensas."

"¿Por qué no te inscribes? A lo mejor hasta ganas."

"¿Quién votaría por una flaca estirada como yo?. Además, se vería muy feo que una militar ganara ese concurso."

"¿Así que estas convencida que podrías ganar? Tienes todo para hacerlo, si quieres le puedes preguntar a Engel."

"El me dijo que no..."

"Así que ya me le preguntaste."

"Si vuelves a reírte me voy". – dice Yelena un poco molesta.

"Perfecto. En serio, y siendo directa. Tu y el..."

"Yo y el... ¿qué?"

"Tu sabes..."

"No, no se". – replica Yelena en tono serio.

"No te hagas la inocente."

"No se que chisme te dijo Roy pero creo que esta muy alejado de la verdad."

"¿Cuál es la verdad verdadera?"

"Gennya solo es el oficial ejecutivo de mi escuadrón, un camarada trabajador e interesado. Solo eso."

"¿Eso solo? ¿Gennya? ¿Interesado o interesante?". – pregunta claudia riendo.

Yelena se levanta y se gira para irse.

"Bien, eso es. Ríete. Me voy de aquí". – dice Yelena alejándose mientras escucha a Claudia carcajear a sus espaldas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tan pronto traspasa el portón militar, se encuentra mas relajada, como si fuera un pez que regresa al mar. El conjunto de barracas del escuadrón esta en la parte mas alejada del portón, y cerca del cierre de aire que une a Macross con Prometheus. A veces se pregunta por que tiene que haber Battroid montando guardia por allí si estamos dentro de una nave espacial, herméticamente cerrada con el enemigo a vacíos miles de kilómetros detrás del vacío del espacio. A lo mejor es la costumbre militar de custodiar las instalaciones lo que los motiva a hacerlo.

"Llegas temprano, ¿no?". – pregunta la voz de Engel cuando ella empieza a subir las escaleras.

"Así es."

"¿No disfrutas del permiso?"

"Para nada."

"Una verdadera lastima."

"¿Que haces por allí?, Se supone que todavía te queda una semana."

"Es verdad, pero soborne a los médicos de que me dieran de alta. Además, solo se pone peor cuando llueve". – dice subiendo las escaleras con ella.

"Que maravilla... ¿te duele?"

"Ya no."

"¿Me dejas ver tu cicatriz?"

"Si me dejas ver la que tienes en el pecho". – dice casi causalmente Engel subiendo a unos pasos detrás de ella.

Yelena se detiene y le mira sorprendida.

"¿¡Cómo sabes que tengo una cicatriz en el pecho!?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Señor, estoy recibiendo una señal de prioridad de los cuarteles de la Tierra". – informa Shammy en el puente de Macross.

"Por fin logramos ponernos en contacto, ¿eh?. Muy bien, Misa, comunícalos". – dice el Capitán Gloval.

«Cuartel General de la Tierra a Macross. Capitán Gloval, en vistas de la posibilidad de que nuestras transmisiones sean decodificadas por el enemigo, poniendo en peligro la seguridad, no podemos facilitarle los datos referente a los sistemas auxiliares. Por el momento, las fuerzas enemigas han estado mas interesadas en seguir a Macross que en atacar a la Tierra. Por ello se les solicitamos que continúen llevándolos a la deriva, y no, repito, y no regresen a la Tierra para darnos tiempo de prepararnos y atacarlos. Eso es todo.»

Al cortarse la comunicación, el puente queda mortalmente silencioso, mientras Gloval y su tripulación de puente piensan sobre lo que acaban de escuchar.

"Así que quieren que actuemos como carnada, ¿no?". – dice Claudia, mas como un pensamiento en voz alta que cualquier otra cosa, pero se da cuanta de su error. "Oh perdón señor, lo siento mucho."

"No hace falta, comprendo tus sentimientos. Pero si necesitamos ayudarles a ganar tiempo."

Gloval se queda en silencio mientras piensa en esto. Como militar entiende perfectamente las razones y objetivos, pero en el fondo, como ser humano, siente el desosiego por la responsabilidad de todas esas vidas que están en sus manos. Distraídamente se quita la gorra y se frota la coronilla, mientras busca la manera de sacar a adelante a al tripulación. Finalmente, luego de media hora de silencio, Gloval decide retirarse a descansar.

Antes de salir, se acerca al espacio entre las consolas de Claudia y Misa y mira hacia los niveles inferiores de la torre. Ve llegar a los controladores del turno nocturno llegar a sus puestos en la parte baja de la torre. Luego da una mirada hacia la burbuja de cristal a través del cual logra ver un pequeño punto azul pálido a la distancia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Gloval apenas había llegado de desayunar y sentarse en su silla cuando de repente saltan las alarmas de alerta.

"Señor, un asteroide cercano a sido destruido. Parece que el enemigo esta llevando a cabo pruebas de sus armas". – informa Misa.

"Alerta máxima a todos los sistemas."

Apenas se esta terminando los protocolos de alerta, y cerrado y asegurado los cierres de los cristales de las ventanas en los miradores, cuando una andanada de láser empieza a tacarlos. El primer bombardeo es breve, aunque no llega a tocar seriamente a la nave, pero si lo suficientemente cerca como para estremecer cada remache de la nave. Pero antes de que pasara la impresión, un nuevo bombardeo, mas prolongado, llega a tener tal efecto sobre la estructura que algunas calles se agrietan y varios sistemas de gravedad fallan.

"Lanzan disparos de advertencia para aterrorizarnos". – comenta Gloval, muy tranquilo a pesar de la situación.

Pero no llega a relajarse completamente, cuando un solitario disparo de alta energía golpea el lado de estribor de la torre. Todo en la fortaleza que no esta asegurado rueda por el suelo, sean personas u objetos.

"Reporte de daños". – pide saber Gloval cuando cesa el bombardeo.

"Mi pantalla muestra fragmentos del asteroide en nuestra dirección, tres en punto."

Casi como para corroborar la afirmación de Misa, varios fragmentos golpean la estructura de la nave, haciendo reverberar con un eco horrible cada rincón de ella. Varios de los Destroid de defensa aeroespacial son aplastados por las rocas. Ante la tensión del momento, Gloval se dirige a su sitio favorito de observación, allí ve como pasan escombros de hielo de roca y varios fragmentos desprendidos de la estructura de la nave.

"El radar informa que tardaremos cuando menos cinco horas en salir de la zona de fragmentos". – dice Misa.

"Señor, no tenemos contacto con el radar de largo alcance. No debe estar funcionando". – dice Vanessa luego de tratar en vano de obtener alguna lectura en su pantalla.

Mientas tanto, Gloval se patea mentalmente ante su momento de debilidad ante el ataque, debió imaginar que algo así sucedería, y no lo vio venir...

"No entiendo nada de esa extraña clave... Kim, estoy recibiendo una transmisión de lo mas rara". – dice en su voz de niña Shammy.

"Quizás sea una transmisión codificada de los cuarteles de la tierra para el Capitán Gloval". – dice casi casualmente Kim.

"Pero la fuente de la señal no es la Tierra."

"¿Cuál es el problema?". – pregunta Gloval saliendo de su trance.

"Recibo una señal, pero no estoy segura que provenga de la Tierra."

"Entonces sugiero que la escuchemos Shammy."

«En nombre de las fuerzas Zentraedi les ordeno rendirse. El ultimo ataque a su nave es solo un anticipo de lo que haremos. No pueden escapar. Si desean vivir, ríndanse de inmediato.»

Las cinco mujeres saltaron de su asiento al escuchar la voz por el megáfono. Pero Gloval queda petrificado. Lo que mas le sorprende no es el contenido en si, sino la cavernosa y casi metálica voz que las pronuncia.

"¡Es una transmisión del enemigo!". – exclama Claudia sorprendida y horrorizada.

«En nombre de las fuerzas Zentraedi les ordeno rendirse. El ultimo ataque a su nave...»

"Esta bien, apágalo". – dice Gloval para regresar a su actitud meditabunda. "Zentraedi..."

"¿Qué respuestas les vamos a dar señor?". – pregunta Claudia.

"No les daremos ninguna, sus amenazas son insultantes."

"¿Qué cree que harán?"

"Obviamente comenzaran un ataque."

"Señor, reportan que tomaran diez horas como mínimo poner en operación el radar de largo alcance."

"Y el radar de corto alcance solo capta despojos cerca de nosotros limitando más su alcance."

"Señor, si me lo permite, quisiera ir en una misión de reconocimiento". – expone Misa.

"Bien Misa, iras a una misión de reconocimiento. Te asignare un escuadrón para que te escolte."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Antes de media hora, dos ES-11D Cat's Eye son catapultados desde la cubierta del Prometheus. Minutos después, el grupo Vermellion del escuadrón Skull, junto al grupo Asynja del escuadrón Ángel hacen lo mismo para reunirse con los Cat's Eye.

"Gunsight Uno a Kami-1 diríjase a las coordenadas Xp-12 sobre Yp-17. Kami-2 diríjase a Xp-15 sobre Yp-12". – son las instrucciones provenientes de Macross.

"Entendido, aquí defensa Kami-1". – dice por la radio la voz del Teniente Hikaru Ichijo.

"Enterado, defensa Kami-2". – responde a la orden la Mayor Nikolayev. "Bueno gente, esta vez solo será una misión de reconocimiento. Manténganse juntos en formación general hacia 176 relativo a Macross."

"Kami-1 rompiendo a 204. Cambio". – informa ahora la voz de la 1er Teniente Hayase desde Kami-1.

"Entendido. Inicien ronda de seguimiento al llegar al área designada. Relativo 204". – dice el controlador de torre.

"Kami-2. tenemos fragmentos planetarios en nuestra área de búsqueda. Nuestro radar se satura". – informa algo molesta y nerviosa la Primer Teniente Emma Granger.

"Entendido Kami-2, cambie curso a Xp-15 sobre Yp-13."

"Kami-2, enterado."

Yelena siente un sentimiento de intranquilidad cuando los cazas vuelan entre los fragmentos. Es casi como si supiera de súbito que los enemigos saben que están allí, pero que ellos no saben que ella sabe. Una incomoda sensación en el fondo del estomago, pero trata de ignorarla cuando finalmente el Cat's Eye empieza un patrón circular de búsqueda.

Durante media hora, en la radio solo se escuchan las aburridas conversaciones de rutina, instrucciones sobre dirección, confirmación de esas direcciones. En un radio de 3600km solo se detectan restos del asteroide, mientras se puede ver claramente la línea donde finalizan. Algo que el Macross tardara en alcanzar dentro de un par de horas. Nikolayev abre y cierra la mano sobre la palanca mientras gira su caza para mantenerse en formación con el Cat's Eye que va detrás de ella. Finalmente una llamada de radio la devuelve a la realidad.

Un grupo enemigo esta atacando al Kami-1.

"Mayor, están atacando al primer grupo". – dice uno de sus pilotos escolta.

"Lo sé, mantengan la formación. Seguramente seremos su blanco."

"¿No deberíamos apoyarlos?"

"Negativo, tenemos nuestros propios problema."

Podía ver desde el cristal de su cabina como se producían varias explosiones a la distancia.

"¡¡¡Mayor!!!"

La exclamación de uno de los pilotos la hace levantar la vista hacia delante. Desde atrás de una roca surge la figura de un Pod, mirándola fijamente a solo una decena de metros. Se había entretenido mirando a la distancia y no se detuvo a mirar fijamente su alrededor.

"Dispérsense."

Pudo reaccionar rápidamente y cambiar a modo Gerwalk para cambiar de dirección, incluso antes de que el Regult disparara sobre ella. En medio de la batalla se da cuenta que esta rodeada por varios Pod acompañados por una nave que nunca había visto, con forma humanoide y color verde oscuro (Flemenmik Nousjadel-Ger), muchos de ellos parecen intentar no dañarlos. Por su mente pasa la súbita idea de que quizás quieran capturarlos. Pero no les dejara, si ellos no desean dañarle, peor para ellos, porque ella no les devolverá la condescendencia.

"Hikari, defiende a Kami. Los alejare de su rango."

Yelena gira su avión y dispara contra los Regult, con su rifle, porque con todos los restos de roca, seguramente sus mísiles fallarían en golpea al enemigo. Su plan esta funcionando y una gran parte de los Pod la persiguen queriendo atraparla. Su otro piloto esta disparando desde la dirección contraria, tratando de dividirlos.

La Mayor pasa a modo Battroid y se esconde detrás de una gran roca, de espaldas, esperando a que los Regult; pasen de largo. Y es precisamente lo que hacen, dándole tiempo de despachar con rapidez a unos cuatro antes de que el resto sepa lo que esta pasando. Continua disparando pero una alarma suena en su panel, sé esta quedando sin munición. Según los contó solo quedan tres detrás de ella. Poniendo el fusil en modalidad de disparo corto, comienza a disparar contra los Pod que se aproximan, quedándose sin munición cuando a destruido a los dos.

Pero falta uno...

... Y no venia con estos.

En la pantalla delantera del Flemenmik el Valkyrie de la Mayor se ve como un blanco fácil, pero tiene ordenes de captura...

Mira por las pantallas pero no lo ve, pero de repente su nave se estremece por un golpe desde atrás. Es la armadura de combate que le a dado un puñetazo por la espalda. Cuando se voltea para responderle, se encuentra que esta tan cerca que puede ver su ojo rojizo delante de la cámara de su Battroid. Con una mano le da la vuelta el fusil para asirlo como un bate y le da un golpe con él por la cabeza.

Se quita del frente cuando el cañón de su pecho dispara contra ella. Trata de escapársele, pero este se le agarra por un ala. Furiosa, Yelena retrocede el brazo y le da un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza, destrozándole el vidrio rojo de su cabeza. Y cuando esta a punto de darle otro, el cañón de su pecho dispara dándole en el fuselaje justo al lado de la cabina. Recupera el control y se quita del camino del siguiente disparo, estirando la mano y arrancándole la cabeza al enemigo. Se asombra al ver directamente al piloto que intento matarla, sobre todo la cara de terror que este le muestra.

Ella vacila en eliminarlo, pero él en cambio, no teniendo otra salida a la muerte, mueve uno de sus dedos y la armadura estalla, destruyéndose y dañando el Valkyrie de Nikolayev.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ignorante a todo lo que sucede y encargándose de sus propios problemas, el escuadrón Vermellón se encuentra siendo capturado por Zentraedi. Al realizar su misión, el Comandante de la Fuerza Zentraedi de tareas, Britai, ordena que él esto de las naves regresar y luego se dispone a ir a revisar a los prisioneros ya que su misión es capturarlos, no eliminarlos, por el momento.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eso salva de alguna forma la vida del segundo grupo de reconocimiento, el cual esta siendo superado por el enemigo. Los Regult reciben su señal y dejan lo que están haciendo par regresar lo más rápido posible, dejando confundidos a los pilotos, que dan gracias a Dios de estar con vida.

"Kami-2 a Gunsight Uno, adelante". – llama la Teniente Granger.

"Aquí Gunsight Uno. Cambio."

"Fuimos atacados por una fuerza enemiga, perdimos comunicación con Kami-1."

"Enterado, regresen a la base."

"No tenemos contacto con la Mayor Nikolayev". – informa uno de los pilotos.

"Hay una señal de banda estrecha... es la baliza de emergencia". – informa la Teniente Granger.

"¿Podría señalarnos la dirección?". – pide impaciente el piloto.

"A 2-1-5 relativo a 145 kilómetros."

Cuando el piloto llega al área se encuentra con un pequeño cúmulo de escombros flotando alrededor. Enciende su radar, pero le es inútil ver algo porque la cantidad de fragmentos sobrepasa la cantidad de blancos que puede rastrear. Reduciendo la velocidad reconoce el brazo del Battroid.

Unos minutos mas tarde, siguiendo las indicaciones del Cat's Eye, da con la cabina del Valkyrie. Esta se encuentra recostada contra una gran roca, del lado no iluminado por el sol. Se aproxima encendiendo las luces y apunta a la cabina, ahí se encuentra la Mayor, sin su casco, que voltea a mirarle y le hace una seña con el pulgar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Varias horas después, se encuentra en la enfermería de la nave, donde una enfermera termina de suturarle una herida en el hombro. La Doctora Natalia (parece no tener apellido, porque es el nombre que luce en el gafete de su solapa) la examina detenidamente.

"Bien Mayor. ¿Le duele la cabeza?". – pregunta la doctora.

"No."

"Mire al frente por favor."

Ella obedece. Le examina los ojos con una luz.

"¡Ahhh! ¿Qué es eso? Casi me deja ciega."

"Mi linterna. Lo siento, debe de ser fotosensible."

"Seguro."

La doctora no le hace caso y continua examinándole el ojo con la linterna.

"Insisto... ¿qué podría haber en mi ojo que consiguiera convencerla que estoy bien?"

"Creo que debo examinarle mejor."

"Estoy bien". – insiste Yelena, apartando con una mano la linterna. "Deme un par de aspirinas para este dolor de cabeza y para cuando tengo que volver para que me quite los puntos."

"No que no le dolía la cabeza Mayor..."

"Doctora, soy una persona muy ocupada, solo me corte en la frente. ¿Sí?. Hoy perdimos a muchos buenos pilotos, y sí me esta retrazando". – insiste Yelena, molesta y saltando de la camilla.

Yelena sale sin hacerle caso, aunque mientras camina hacia su habitación tantea distraídamente la gasa que le tapa la herida en la frente, aunque también siente un leve dolor en la espalda. Quizás sea el cansancio...

Apenas sale al pasillo, se encuentra con la Oficial de Operaciones de su escuadrón, la Capitán Hikari Takeda. Quien le da una breve sonrisa, mientras le da una ligera palmada en el hombro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fin Capitulo 3  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Notas / divagaciones del autor:

Shammy (Milliome) - Sammie Porter  
Kim (Kabirov) - Kim Young

Estamos a la altura del capitulo 11 de la serie de TV. Se darán cuenta que me cuesta un poco estar cerca de la trama original pero al mismo tiempo manteniéndome al margen.


	4. Chapter 4

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**PARTE 4: ÁNGELES CAÍDOS**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Reacción de pliegue a 235". – informa Vanessa desde su panel, donde repentinamente han aparecido siete cruceros enemigo.

"Entendió, preparen los escuadrones Skull, Ángel y Apollo para intercepción". – ordena Gloval.

Parándose frente a la ventana, Gloval ve que en pocos minutos los escuadrones están partiendo rumbo a la batalla. Cuenta casi 36 cazas, pero no esta seguro. Saca su pipa sin tabaco del bolsillo y empieza a masticarla.

En pocos minutos, puede ver como los equipos se enfrascan en otro combate. Desde su puesto escucha el bullicio en el nivel inferior, donde están los controladores de combate, dando instrucciones a los pilotos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Al fin vamos en camino". – dice uno de los espías Zentraedi, atado a la almohadilla de la cápsula que los transporta.

Los Zentradi Roli, Konda y Warera van cómodamente instalados, mientras son acarreados por una decidida piloto Meltradi, acelerando a toda velocidad. Tiene ordenes expresas de ir, dejar a los espías dentro de la nave e irse a toda velocidad en dirección contraria. El inmenso traje de combate Queadlunn-Rau, incluso mas que las de sus contrapartes masculinos. Su chillón color rojo le diferencia claramente de las otras de su misma clase. Su color rojo, como si proclamara a gritos 'vengan a enfrentarme si tiene las agallas'.

"Lastima, con lo que quería divertirme". – murmura para sí la Primer Oficial Milia Falyna, mientras la nave fortaleza aumenta de tamaño. Acelera mas aun, y esquiva por mucho varios mísiles dirigidos a ella. "El Gran Enemigo no parece tan agresivo. Han mostrado una eficacia mínima. Creo que todo eso de la ferocidad microniana está sobrevalorado."

Luego de decir esto, lanza una rápida andanada con los mísiles de sus hombros, y en pocos segundos pulveriza a toda una formación de ocho cazas que ni siquiera sabían que ella estaba allí. Sonriendo pasa rauda sobre otro, que resulta ser el del Mayor Focker, que esta sorprendido por la repentina explosión del escuadrón Apollo frente a sus ojos.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso?"

"Tengo algo en mi radar. Se mueve en zigzag muy rápido. Ángel 502 van contra usted. ¡Quítese!... ¡Dios!... lo mato". – chilla un piloto de lo que queda del escuadrón Apollo.

Milia se dirige directamente contra un Valkyrie desprevenido, le apunta pero después decide no eliminarlo, estira su mano libre y se aproxima rápidamente contra el caza negro.

"¿Qué¿Qué¿Quién dejo eso¿Dónde¿Dónde¿Dónde?". – pregunta Engel, poco antes de que pasara Milia tan cerca que le agarra el ala derecha y lo arrastra por varios cientos de metros.

Milia pasa tan cerca que hasta puede verlo. Pero Engel ni siquiera sabe que es lo que esta pasando. Olvidándose de su juego, Milia lo suelta y pasa acelerando sobre la cubierta del Macross, destruyendo varios Destroid de defensa antiaérea y finalmente, encontrando el punto vulnerable, lejos de los motores, para abrir un boquete y lanza la cápsula en el interior.

Finalmente, cumplida su misión, sale rápido de allí.

"¡_Solkin sin_!". – repite una y otra vez Engel mientras logra enderezar su Valkyrie, dispararle a dos Regult que pasaban por allí y durante todo el camino de regreso al Prometheus. Tan pronto la nave esta en el área presurizada, Engel salta de la cabina y revisa el ala. Se encuentra con la marca, como la de una pinza de tres dientes, o más precisamente, una garra de tres dedos.

"¿Te enteraste Geni?". – pregunta Nikolayev, acercándosele, con su casco en una malo y agitando la otra.

"Si, fui arrastrado como un saco."

"No, lo otro. adivina"

"¿Qué es? No estoy muy bueno con las adivinaciones hoy."

"Focker capturo un caza enemigo, y dentro estaban la 1er Teniente Hayase y el escuadrón Vermellion."

"Me alegro por ellos". – dice sin muchas ganas "Pero eso es problema de ellos, no mío."

"¿Por qué eres tan cínico, Gennadi?"

"Practico mucho". – Contesta, mientras pasa los dedos por las concavidades que hay en el ala.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Macross esta acercándose a 400 000 km de la Tierra, mas o menos a la distancia de la Tierra a la Luna, casualmente, el sitio original que Gloval había elegido, ha hace diez meses. Por alguna extraña razón los enemigos solo se han limitado a seguir a la nave estos últimos miles de kilómetros. Una fracción de la flota rodea a la nave desde un radio de casi 500km, mientras una fuerza mas compacta, esta detrás, todas a la misma velocidad de Macross, casi parecería que la escoltan. La situación fue la misma durante las siguiente horas, en las cuales la tierra crece mas y más en la ventana.

Súbitamente, diez cruceros enemigos empiezan a separarse del grupo B, el grupo compacto, con intenciones de atacar. Desde el Prometheus, un ES-11D despega desde la catapulta 3, siendo precedido por los escuadrones Skull y Ghost que despegan para realizar las tareas de defensa. Macross empieza a transformarse mientras los cruceros se aproximan a toda velocidad.

Justo al finalizar la transformación, los cañones principales se posicionan para apuntar contra el enemigo, disparando con toda su potencia y destruyendo a los agresores. Respondiendo al ataque, Kamjin Kravshera, segundo comandante a cargo de la flota Zentraedi, ordena dispara todo el armamento contra ellos.

"Continúen disparando". – ordena Gloval, mientras los informes de daños le abruman.

"¡Santo Dios! Es inútil". – murmura Misa mientras prepara los sistemas para un nuevo disparo.

Macross continua disparando contra el enemigo, destruyendo muchas naves, pero pareciera que estas se reproducen.

"El enemigo esta recibiendo refuerzos, nos llevaran mucha ventaja Capitán". – dice Vanessa mientras observa como un gran numero de naves del grupo alrededor de ellos se aproximan.

"La barrera se debilita con rapidez". – reporta Shammy.

"Perdemos potencia". – dice Kim.

Para sorpresa de Gloval, las naves que se aproximan no están prestando ayuda de combate al grupo de ataque.

"No lo entiendo, nos cubrieron con sus propios compañeros". – exclama Claudia al ver como todas las naves enemigas se detiene.

"No sé, pero ya nos preocuparemos de ello cuando lleguemos a la Tierra, Claudia". – dice Gloval, aliviado por la acción enemiga. "Regresen los escuadrones de ataque."

No habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde la llegada de los últimos cazas cuando el Macross empieza a penetrar en la atmósfera terrestre. Sin ningún tipo de coeficiente de sustentación, y con múltiples daños en los motores, la nave literalmente cae como una piedra haciendo que sus 20 millones de toneladas se hundieran como plomada en las aguas del océano pacifico.

Finalmente la nave surge, indemne luego de su largo viaje y su espectacular reingreso a la tierra, mucho más calmado en comparación como el que hizo hace mas de diez años. El primer acto consiente de Gloval, cuando la nave al fin queda estable en el mar, es sacar de nuevo su pipa y encenderla sin ninguna inhibición. A lo que se abrieron las escotillas externas, el viento salado del mar inunda cada rincón de la ciudad, mientras miles de ciudadanos del Macross corren para mirar el exterior, contentos por regresar al fin a la Tierra.

Inclusive, muchos de los efectivos militares dejan lo que hacen y corren al exterior. Por su parte, Engel abre con algo de dificultad una pesada escotilla de presión en el casco del Prometheus, que esta algo agarrotada por su estancia en el frío del espacio, y también porque que las demás salidas están congestionadas con todo el personal que sale a correr por la cubierta del portaviones. Es segado por la fuerte luz del sol, mientras termina de salir y le da una mano a Nikolayev.

"¡Por fin!". – exclama Nikolayev abrazándole y saltando como un resorte de un lado para el otro. "Me siento como si estuviera en un sueño."

"Si, al fin llegamos vivos". – dice Engel sin muchas ganas mientras le suelta y pasea sus cansados ojos hacia el mar.

"Deberías estar contento, al fin regresamos. Al menos disfruta el momento."

"No sé si disfrutar sea la palabra que describiría lo que siento."

Engel levanta la vista para ver como varios escuadrones del Valkyrie del cercano Japón sobrevuelan las olas a unos pocos metros. Todos les saludan alegremente, en medio del griterío, el no puede ni escuchar sus propios pensamientos. El cielo y el mar parecen despedir un resplandor blanquecino, lo que de verdad da la sensación de estar en un sueño.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Gloval suspira mientras a observa la amplia cabina del vehículo que les transporta a través de las entrañas de la tierra hacia el Cuartel General de las Fuerzas de la U.N.Spacy.

"¿Falta mucho para llegar?". – pregunta Misa al Capitán luego de un largo silencio.

"Falta poco, el túnel aun tiene seis kilómetros de profundidad, y por cierto¿ha oído hablar del Gran Cañón Misa?"

"Para nada¿qué es?"

"Es una enorme arma de reacción que han estado construyendo desde hace tiempo. Utiliza el mismo principio que el cañón del Macross pero induce los campos gravitatorios de la Tierra para producir energía. Y el túnel por el que estamos en este momento es precisamente el cañón de esa arma."

"¡¿QUÉ?!". – exclama Misa alarmada. "Significa que podríamos morir si el cuartel fuera atacado."

"Bueno, creo que primeros podrán sacarnos de aquí, nunca había estado en este sitio. Aunque nunca se sabe..."

"Mi padre solía traerme aquí. Pero nunca por el túnel principal, ahora entiendo la razón."

"Este proyecto es extremadamente secreto, solo tenían conocimiento algunos oficiales. Ningún extraño tenia permiso de pasar, ni siquiera la hija de un Almirante". – dice riendo Gloval.

"¿Pero porque mi padre?"

"¡¿Y entonces quien más?!". – exclama Gloval como si fuera un hecho conocido por todos. "Fue un visionario. Promovió la creación de este complejo cuando todos los demás lo juzgaban innecesario."

"¿Mi padre fue el responsable de esto? No lo sabia."

"Su padre siempre ha sido un hombre decidido, cuando servimos juntos, creo que fue en 2004, surgió el problema de raciones inadecuadas para los hombres, y al ver que no obtenía respuesta a sus peticiones, envió hombres a robarse las provisiones del Comandante y hasta del General."

"¡No me diga que mi padre hizo eso!". – exclama Misa, riendo por conocer esa faceta de su padre. "No pudo creerlo."

"El General pensó que se habían infiltrado enemigos en la base y nos ordenaba encontrarlos... me da gusto verle reír, creo que es la primera vez que le veo hacerlo desde que escapo del enemigo. Pero creo que no nos quedara mas gana de reír luego de esta reunión. Pero hay que explicarles que lo que los enemigos desean de nosotros es solamente y nada mas que la fortaleza, no nuestro mundo. Espero ha haya estudiado bien sus argumentos."

"Por supuesto. Creo que podremos convencerlos. Al final, somos los únicos que tenemos experiencia directa sobre el enemigo."

Gloval saca su pipa y hurga en su chaqueta para encontrar su tabaco.

«Atención, esta prohibido fumar en esta sección. Favor de apagar su cigarrillo.»

"¡Es que no podré volver a fumar!. Si no son mis oficiales las que me lo impiden es una maquina". – dice Gloval, frustrado.

Misa ríe, pero se detiene al recordar algo.

"Capitán... ¿esta preocupado por la nave¿Cree que algo malo nos sucederá?"

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Siempre enciende su pipa cuando esta preocupado."

"Te seré franco. Temo que estos sujetos no nos tomen en serio. Y es vital que lo hagan, porque nuestras vidas dependen de eso."

"¿Qué pasaría si no los convencemos?"

"La humanidad entraría en guerra con los Zentraedi."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hace meses que había perdido el tacto al vuelo atmosférico, pero el ejercicio que realizaron durante toda la tarde, le hizo ver que no había perdido sus habilidades. Volar en el espacio es mucho más fácil que en la tierra. No hay corrientes transversales durante los giros, la resistencia es nula y el empuje total se transmite al avance. Lo que más echaba de nuevo era la sensación de estar apoyada sobre el asiento.

En el espacio simplemente estaba atada a él. Mientras giros y maniobras, sintiendo la diferencia en la fuerza de gravedad que la comprime y hala del asiento, indicándole donde esta la tierra y donde el cielo. Incluso aprovecho para solo practicar en modo caza, recordando algunas maniobras que hacia con el Sukhoi Su-27, como volar con un ángulo de ataque superior a 90º cortando los motores y luego caer como un ladrillo, para volver a estabilizarse o lo que es lo mismo realizar la "Cobra", que algunos dicen que puede no tener una utilidad práctica en el combate – idea que ella puso en ocasiones en entredicho ante los demás pilotos – pero que le salvo la vida muchas veces.

Es una maniobra practica, en aquellos tiempos cuando era imposible que una aeronave detuviera prácticamente su velocidad en el aire, se girara sobre sí mismo y acelerara para volver por donde vino. Lo único que no puede practicar son los aterrizajes. El armazón del presión que une al Prometheus al Macross entorpece los aterrizajes convencionales, teniendo que aterrizar en modalidad Gerwalk. Tan pronto cae sobre la cubierta, avanza sobre ella a poca velocidad para cambiar lentamente a modo caza y detenerse totalmente sobre la pista.

Al llegar al hangar se quita el casco y se lo lanza al jefe de línea, que lo atrapa con una sola mano. Camina lentamente, mientras trata de ignorar el dolor que esta sintiendo en las piernas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el vuelo de regreso de Alaska, Gloval esta furioso. Más furioso que de costumbre. Ni siquiera aceptaron la idea de solo bajarlos de la nave, aunque fuera en un lugar de acceso restringido, solo fuera de la nave. Pero solo hicieron oídos sordos. Los Almirantes del alto mando de la Spacy expusieron su decisión. No permitirán el desembarco de los civiles porque ellos le dijeron al público que los terroristas de la Alianza Anti-UN destruyeron la isla de Ataria Sur y todos los civiles fueron declarados muertos. No quieren que el público sepa sobre la guerra con los alienígenas.

Lo peor es que parecen decididos a utilizar el Gran Cañón, a pesar de poder existir otras opciones. Para Bruno es real la frase 'ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente'. Reconoce y esta de acuerdo en que si se saca la fortaleza de la tierra, los enemigos no ataquen el planeta, por el momento. Pero los ciudadanos, solo son victimas inocentes de este conflicto.

El Capitán del UNS SDF-1 Macross Bruno J. Gloval trata de hacerse el dormido, mientras escucha a Misa a su lado, rasgar un sobre y leer en silencio su contenido. Finalmente, e inexpresiva empieza a rasgar la carta mientras varias lagrimas surcan sus mejillas.

Seguramente una carta de su padre, piensa Gloval.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Engel mira su reloj y ve que son ya las nueve treinta de la noche. Camina por el parque con las manos en los bolsillos mientras patea un guijarro, camina de un lado a otro delante de la inmensa ventana de observación. Del otro lado, pude ver el océano rompiendo placidamente en la oscuridad. Es una vista aterradora. Finalmente, resignado, decide retirarse. Pero antes de dar dos pasos, se encuentra que alguien le observa de pie al lado de un árbol. Siente un súbito escalofrió al mirar a la mujer allí, con la parte superior de su cuerpo cubierto por la oscuridad.

"Llegas tarde ¿no?". – dice Engel acercándose.

La chica sale de las sombras y puede ver claramente que viste un uniforme café rojizo con los insignias de Segunda Teniente. En una mano lleva un sobre color crema mientras la otra la lleva metida en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

"Tenia que esperar un rato más". – dice ella en ruso y acento asiático.

"Yo no, y estoy demasiado cansado para juegos. Me duela la cabeza, hace frió y me acabas de dar un susto de muerte, así que por favor..."

La chica agita su cabeza, agitando su corta cabellera negra.

"Bien, Capitán, la paciencia no es uno de tus atributos, pero espero que veas el problema que causaría si supieran lo que hice para al obtener esto..."

"Si, me lo imagino Teniente". – dice sarcásticamente Engel mientras saca las manos de los bolsillos.

"Toma... Espero que te sea de utilidad. No queda nada en los archivos."

"Así es, gracias."

"¿Cómo sabes que es la única copia que existe? Pude quedarme con algo."

"No lo creo. De todas formas..."

"¿Quién es ella?". – pregunta la Teniente, intrigada por el contenido del sobre. En verdad no había quedo ningún tipo de documento en los archivos, había borrado la información después de imprimirla. Había destruido los papeles, pero no su memoria. Uno no olvida fácilmente el nombre de ese tipo de personas.

"Creo que es de esas cosas que uno no puede andar diciendo por allí. Entre menos sepas, mejor."

"Esta bien Capitán, pero recuerda que me debes una."

La chica se da vuelta para alejarse, sin despedirse. Engel sale en la dirección opuesta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡Gennadi!"

Al estar a punto de abrir la puerta de su habitación, gira la mirada y encuentra a Yelena caminando desde el final del pasillo. Cuando pronuncia su nombre, es como si fuera a regañarlo por alguna razón.

"¿Saliste a pasear?". – pregunta ella sin ganas parándose a su lado.

"Si, fui a recoger material secreto, ya sabes, expediente de personas importantes". – dice mientras agita el sobre que le dieron. Así no tendrá el cargo de conciencia de haberle mentido.

"Sí, muy gracioso. Seguramente fuiste a visitar a tu novia". – dice sin creerle.

"Ojala fuera así, pero es muy joven... De todas maneras ya es tarde y mañana tenemos patrulla."

"Me podrías dar unos minutos". – pide ella halándole del brazo.

Engel termina de abrir la puerta y deja pasar primero a Yelena, encendiendo la luz de una vez. Esta gira la mirada y se da cuenta que el lugar es pequeño, solo una habitación doble. Aunque se fija que en la mesa en la habitación solo hay una computadora portátil, una caja de disquetes. A parte de eso no hay mas nada.

"Nunca había entrado aquí."

"Por favor, siéntate". – dice él ofreciéndole la silla.

Yelena se sienta y fija su mirada en algo sobre la mesa, lentamente estira la mano y toma un pequeño estuche abierto. Dentro puede ver tres brillantes medallas idénticas pero con cintas con franjas blanco, azul y rojo.

"¿Cómo puedes tener al mismo tiempo tres _Zolotaja Zvezda _como Héroe de Rusia?". – pregunta distraída.

"Trabaje mucho para lograrlo... pero no era eso de lo que me quedas hablar¿verdad?"

No dice nada por un momento, mientras toca el centro de una de las; pequeñas estrellas doradas. Finalmente, como si encontrara valor, habla.

"Quería hablar contigo sobre algo. Algo que no creo que puede esperar hasta mañana. Tengo un presentimiento sobre algo. Desde hace unos días lo he tenido, pero hoy es mas fuerte que nunca. Creo que no voy a vivir un día más". – dice Yelena mientras agita el cigarrillo que fuma nerviosamente.

"¿Cuántos cigarrillos te has fumado hoy?". – pregunta Engel al ver que enciende uno nuevo con lo que queda del anterior.

"¿No me crees verdad?"

"No me vengas con eso. Todos los pilotos sienten lo mismo, no es para que te pongas así. Mañana ser un día muy bueno, y no precisamente para morir."

"Veo que no me tomas en serio."

"No es que no te tome en serio, es que vienes y me dices que estas segura que morirás mañana. Puedo aceptar que haya una posibilidad, pero de allí a estar seguros de morir, es un poco exagerado ¿no?"

"¿Crees que exagero?". – pregunta Yelena, estirándose y tomándole de la mano.

"No tienes fama de exagerada. Pero si crees que morirás, pide el día libre, quizás así esté salves."

"¿Y si es algo inevitable?"

"¡¿Qué sé yo de eso?! Quizás solo tuviste una pesadilla que no recuerdas y que te asecha sin que lo notes. Té apuesto que no morirás mañana. Si pasa algo te estaré siguiendo."

"Eres muy considerado. Pero desearía que no lo hicieras. Estoy segura que si me pasa algo te sentirás culpable". – dice Nikolayev poniéndose de pie.

"¿Qué te va a estar pasando?"

"¿Y si me pasa?"

"¿Crees que no lo pienso?"

"¿Crees que me es fácil decir esto?"

"¿Y si dejas de estar de acuerdo en que vas a... morirte, y tratas de evitarlo?". – dice Engel sosteniéndola de los hombros.

"Creo que tienes razón."

"No lo creas, la tengo."

"No quisiera que me dejaras sola."

"No te preocupes, si mañana salimos no me apartare..."

"Me refiero ahora...". – dice Yelena interrumpiéndole. "Quiero preguntarte algo..."

Engel se queda observándola, mientras termina de fumar su cigarrillo, los dos quedan en silencio antes de que ella tenga el valor de continuar.

"¿Que era lo qué querías preguntarme?". – pregunta Engel luego de que el silencio se vuelve algo incomodo.

"Gennadi... ¿tu me quieres?"

La pregunta le toma desprevenido, lo único que puede hacer es estirar los brazos, que hasta el momento tenia cruzados sobre el pecho.

"¿Qué...qué quieres decir?"

"Gennadi... ¿tu me quieres?"

Engel no puede responder. De todo lo que había esperado, esto no era una de las posibilidades, pero casi cae en el campo del surrealismo el que su oficial superior le haga esa pregunta. La forma tan suave como lo pregunta y una leve sensación de tristeza que se escapa en el borde de las palabras.

"Lena... es que... bueno... se supone que..."

Yelena no puede soportar la ola de emociones, cada una mas fuerte que las demás. Sentía que en su interior se rompía. Se levanta y se lanza hacia Engel, mientras se aferraba a su camisa y enterrando su cara en su hombro mientras lágrimas salen de sus ojos.

Engel se sorprende demasiado para poder decir algo. Todas las cosas son tan extrañas, tan desencajadas... Él mira a la mujer que todavía lo agarraba y lloraba en su hombro. Y siente una súbita culpa por hacerla llorar. Cerró sus ojos por un segundo.

Él abre sus ojos para mirarla. Ella todavía esta aferrada a él y todavía esta llorando. Engel pone un brazo alrededor de ella y su otra mano sobre su cabeza, mientras la sostiene contra él. Los ojos de Yelena se abren y hecha su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo, con una mirada de sorpresa. Él mira su rostro y notaba las lágrimas en sus ojos aunque ella ha dejado de llorar. Él limpia suavemente los vestigios de lágrimas con su dedo de índice.

"Geni... yo"

"Ssssh..."

Y con eso, él la besa en los labios, y ella devuelve el beso con toda su fuerza. Después de unos segundos, Yelena todavía besándole, da unos pasos, empujándolo despacio. Engel rompe el beso de la impresión.

"Lena..."

"Esta puede ser nuestra ultima anoche juntos... no la estropees..."

"Yelena... me gustaría, mucho, pero..."

Yelena sofoca la protesta de Engel plantando otro beso en su boca. El mensaje está ahora claro entre los dos...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En mitad de la noche, Yelena esta desnuda y despierta debajo de las sabanas, Gennadi también y dormido.

Lentamente se levanta, tanteando en la penumbra para tratar de encontrar toda su ropa, amontonada pulcramente en el suelo.

Golpea con la punta de los pies sus anteojos y pisa su reloj, aliviada de no haberlo hecho al contrario.

Son las cinco.

Lentamente se viste mientras empieza a llorar de nuevo, intentando estar silenciosa, sin poder evitar dejar escapar un ligero sollozo.

Suspira profundamente mientras enjuaga las lagrimas con las mangas de su uniforme, observando a Engel aun dormido. Aun gimoteando se acerca a él, mirándole por unos segundos, para luego darle un suave beso en la frente.

Luego de eso, al borde del llanto, abre la puerta y sale de allí.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, Engel se despierta, perturbado por el hecho de sentir la ausencia de alguien.

Yelena no esta aquí, ni su uniforme, aunque su reloj reposa sobre la mesa.

Más rápido que inmediatamente se levanta y se arregla, casi son las ocho, primera vez que se levanta tan tarde.

Llega a la puerta de la habitación de Yelena, pero luego de tocar unos minutos, una oficial compañera le dice que ella salió hacia el Prometheus.

Al llegar allí, le es imposible localizarla.

Resignado luego de no encontrarla, mejor decide ir a comer, porque son casi las diez.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el puente del Macross, la tripulación no está contenta al oír la decisión del Alto Mando. Gloval trata de conservar su actitud impertérrita. Pero le es difícil, sobretodo rodeado de las operadoras del puente, y más aun por la cara de miedo en el rostro de Shammy, la de frustración de la de Vanessa, confusión en la de Claudia y al de rabia en la de Kim Kabirov a quien se le están enredando los idiomas.

"Su actitud no me ayuda en nada. Traten de entender". – dice el Capitán mientras se levanta caminando por la puerta que se cierra a sus espaldas.

Un cuarto de hora después, se encuentra sentado en la sala de conferencias, allí varios reporteros, se acomodan presurosos en sus sillas, mientras otros hacen ajustes de ultimo minuto.

"Señores, gracias por su atención. Seré breve, solo diré esto, y no aceptare preguntas sobre esto. En una reunión sostenida el día de ayer veinte de noviembre, el alto mando de la U.N.Spacy, denegó el permiso que solicitamos para reubicar a los civiles que viven en este momento en Macross..."

Gloval hace una pausa cuando escucha los murmullos de varias personas en la sala.

"De acuerdo a la decisión, todo nuestro personal y población permanecerá por un espacio de tiempo indefinido abordo, hasta que se solucione la situación con respecto a las fuerzas enemigas en nuestro entorno."

Hace una nueva pausa, mientras pasa la pagina del escrito. Mira hacia los reporteros, que al parecer están impactados por la información, ya que ninguno parase dispuesto a hacer alguna pregunta.

"Aunque a pesar de las afirmaciones de algunos círculos dentro de la nave, no, aclaro, no significa que nuestra situación sea permanente, aunque es temporal no es indefinida aunque sí a largo plazo. Podrían pasar tiempo antes de regresar de nuevo a la Tierra. Al parecer las intenciones de nuestros enemigos son las de capturar intacta nuestra nave y no destruirla, lo cual nos da la oportunidad de continuar en nuestro estado hasta que el mando de las Naciones Unidas y más que todo, el Primer Ministro pueda dar vía para una solución pacifica a nuestra situación."

Una nueva pausa, mientras mide el repentino silencio en el que esta envuelto.

"Quiero pedir a nuestros conciudadanos, sea su nacionalidad, religión o clase social, mi mas sinceras disculpas por la situación que están viviendo, y sobre todo, pido su apoyo para poder salir adelante en nuestra hora de crisis. Es mi deber como comandante del SDF-1 Macross, verme en la necesidad de pedirles su apoyo, no como un miembro de una fuerza militar, sino como un ser humano que comprende mas que nadie las necesidades y sufrimientos que padecen. Cualquier otra información referente a esto, la haremos publica a medida que aparezca, ya sea por medio de la radio, prensa o televisión. Mismas sinceras disculpas y sobre todo que Dios nos asiste en nuestra travesía. Es todo."

A su señal, las cámaras dejaron de filmar, y los micrófonos de grabar, mientras regresa súbitamente el murmullo, pero ninguna pregunta, al parecer todo a quedado claro, incluso para el personal de la prensa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando se transmitió, en diferido la conferencia del Capitán, las reacciones fueron diversas. El personal militar asimila las afirmaciones, ya que nadie mas que ellos saben de primera mano lo sucedido. Pero la población civil, simplemente entraron en desasosiego. Al llegar al puente de mando directamente de la conferencia, Gloval se encuentra con el personal suplente en el puente. Al parecer las chicas salieron a su descanso. Lo que ignora Gloval en ese instante es que en el restaurante chino Nyan-Nyan, muy frecuentado por personal militar, se produjo el intento de secuestro de toda su tripulación de puente. Por suerte no llego a mayores consecuencias.

Gloval camina hacia su silla y empieza a marcar líneas. Su primera orden es aumenta la seguridad en el sector militar y también el de tener preparada a las brigadas de la defensa civil. Se siente horrible por tener que tomar estas medida, pero la opción de un motín masivo y disturbios en la población civil le asaltan como si fueran un furioso oso dispuesto a despedazarle.

"Capitán, una nave enemiga se aproxima rápidamente hacia nosotros". – informa la operadora en el puesto de Vanessa. Gloval salta de su silla y corre hacia ella.

"Localícela."

"A la orden señor. Altitud dieciséis mil... a su presente velocidad descenderá a veinte kilómetros de nosotros."

A varios kilómetros de allí, en las entrañas de la base de mísiles estratégicos en una remota isla, se disparan once mísiles de alcance medio en dirección a la nave Zentraedi que ingresa en la atmósfera. Muchos de ellos estallan inofensivamente a su lado sin causar el menos daño.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos los escuadrones disponibles parten a toda velocidad de sus hangares. Engel corre con su casco en una mano y va a subir por la escalerilla, cuando una voz familiar le llama.

"Geni."

"¡Yelena¿Dónde estabas? Yo..."

Ella no dice ninguna palabra, solo le entrega un sobre blanco que el mira extrañado. Él levanta una ceja, pero para su sorpresa, Nikolayev le agarra por el anillo del cuello de su traje y le da un beso. Ante el caos de la situación parece que dura varios minutos, aunque solo fueron unos fugases segundos. Le suelta y le susurra algo en el oído.

"Ahora, vamos por ellos". – dice levantando la voz en su tono autoritario de siempre, sonriéndole y corriendo a su cabina.

Lo mismo que hace Engel, que sube a la escalerilla retráctil a su Valkyrie, que se encuentra en modalidad Gerwalk y empezar a caminarlo hasta el elevador, aun sintiendo en sus labios el cálido sabor a cereza de Yelena.

Cuando el grupo de cazas llega, el vehículo enemigo entra inmutable sin siquiera una escolta de cazas.

"Bien señores, fuego a discreción y que Dios nos ayude. Vamos". – ordena el Mayor Focker mientras enfila su escuadrón contra la nave Zentraedi.

"Bueno gente, ya escucharon, hay que derribar a estos individuos que no entienden razones."

Apenas ha terminado de decirlo, cuando una cortina de disparos surge de todas partes del crucero. A pesar de que todos los cazas disparan con todo su potencial, ni siquiera logra abollarle la pintura.

"Rompan". – grita Yelena girando su avión hacia la derecha. Dispersando su grupo.

Pasa por debajo del crucero, justo en el momento en que se abren unas compuertas inferiores, de las que salen cientos de cazas enemigos, muchas terminan chocando de frente con varios Valkyrie. Otros, en vez de dispara, se limitan a esquivarlos para tratar de alejarse y comenzar su ataque. El grupo de Valkyrie, al ver el poco daño infligido, se aleja lo más posible de la nave, ya que esta cayendo a toda velocidad para pasar por encima de Macross y literalmente dejarle caer centenares de Pod y naves de combate. Por alguna razón el grupo de Valkyrie vuela en dirección contraria, pero pronto inician su giro para caer en picada contra Macross.

Engel vuela entre varios Regult, disparando con su fusil, pero pareciese que se reproducen, cada vez que derriba uno, aparecen tres a ocupar el lugar del muerto. Yelena aun continua cayendo y ve horrorizada como los Regult caen sobre la cubierta del Prometheus con total impunidad mientras los disparos del crucero barren con casi todos los cazas que intentan despegar desde cubierta.

"Capitán Hayase ¿A cuantas naves debemos dispararles para que dejen de aparecer cien mil o un millón". – grita sarcásticamente por la radio Ichijo mientras carretea por la caótica pista siendo casi fulminado por los múltiples disparos.

Todos los disparos enemigos parecen concentrarse en tratar de impedir en despegue de mas cazas, como si pretendieran luego aniquilar a todos los escuadrones en el aire. La defensa de Destroid también están siendo diezmadas por las fuerzas enemigas. Fácilmente están como diez a uno.

Engel en medio de sus fugases pensamientos piensa que si utilizasen armas nucleares tendrían una esperanza. Pero por ahora, solo se concentra en tratar de no golpear ningún caza enemigo ni aliado, por la tremenda densidad del trafico en el aire. Hecha un ojo a un lado y pude ver el Valkyrie color cobre disparando contra todos los enemigos, tratado de esquivar cada disparo y devolver cada uno. Ni siquiera ha podido asimilar la cantidad de enemigos cuando a la distancia ve un compacto grupo cercar a toda velocidad.

"¿Estos malditos extraterrestres creen que no es suficiente?". – grita furiosa Yelena al ver el mismo grupo acercarse a toda velocidad.

Lo que queda del escuadrón Ángel, junto a varios grupos Valkyrie mas, aceleran para tratar de salir del combate, mientras la otra mitad de los cazas defiende al Macross. A lo que llegan, el compacto grupo se aproxima disparando y dispersándose. Son la cosa más extraña que ha visto. Pero en vez de pensar sobre eso, Yelena se lanza sobre ellos disparando en cortas ráfagas contra ellos.

"Por lo que veo este es el fin". – exclama Yelena resignada.

"¡No puedo creer que digas eso! No tu...". - dice Engel por la radio.

"Lo siento, pero es así, no lo lograremos. Pero hay que hacer lo que podamos."

"Equipo, detengamos al grupo externo de enemigos". – ordena Engel disparando contra una de las armaduras, despedazándole la cabeza.

Nikolayev empieza a disparar contra ellos, cambiando a modalidad Battroid, pero parece sobrepasada por numero. Abrumada por la cantidad de enemigos, gira a toda velocidad para esquivar los disparos, quedando presionada contra el asiento y sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la espalda.

Una de las Queadlunn-Rau, de color rojo empieza a separarse del grupo que persigue Nikolayev, quien cambia a modo caza y empieza a ascender a toda velocidad esquivando los disparos. El Queadlunn rojo asciende casi a la misma velocidad, mientras que Yelena lo ve por el espejo derecho tan grande como la vida. Súbitamente cambia a modo Battroid y estelas de condensación se forma en todas partes del cuerpo de su Valkyrie. Golpea con fuerza los pedales sin hacer caso al intenso dolor y dispara contra el enemigo, que parece agacharse cuando le dispara. Pero varios de los disparos logran darle, pero pareciese que no le hace ningún daño grave y devuelve el ataque disparado una andanada de mísiles.

Engel a la distancia puede ver la acción de Yelena, le llama, pero esta no le responde, enfila a toda la velocidad que le es posible en medio del denso combate.

Abrumada con todos los disparos, Yelena regresa a modo caza y se lanza directamente contra el Queadlunn-Rau. Este parece paralizarse por la acción de la micron. A solo unos metros cambia a modalidad Battroid y lanza un puñetazo contra él. Sin haber pensado en que venia un ataque de esa naturaleza, la piloto Zentraedi ni siquiera esquiva el puñetazo que Yelena le da en la cabeza. Pero reacciona y le agarra el brazo cuando le lanza un nuevo puñetazo. Furiosa por esto, Yelena toma el fusil con su mano libre y se lo acerca al pecho, disparándole hasta quedar sin munición. Varios de los disparos traspasan la armadura y le dan en el hombro y pecho de la Zentraedi, que mueve su brazo ileso y le dispara con el cañón que parece tener escondido bajo la manga.

Engel se dirige al lugar a toda velocidad, tratando mas de esquivar a los cazas enemigos que en destruirlos.

Todos los disparos dan contra el pecho y una pierna del Valkyrie de Yelena y le destrozan una turbina. Sin control, el Valkyrie empieza a caer del cielo. Yelena trata de maniobrarlo con pero siente un dolor tan fuerte que no puede moverse, mientras el olor a sangre se hace insoportable en la cabina. Baja la vista a su propio cuerpo y ve como sale sangre a borbotones de una herida en su pecho.

Demasiado horrorizada para comprender, se resigna y suelta la palanca de control, justo cuando su Battroid cae con sus ultimas fuerzas jala la palanca de expulsión y sale disparada de la cabina. Su Valkyrie choca en el aire contra otro Queadlunn, que pasa por su línea de caída.

Engel no logra verla ejecutarse y cuando llega al lugar, el Queadlunn-Rau se voltea hacia él. Sin perder tiempo empieza a dispararle dándole de lleno en el pecho, pero ella le dispara dándole en varias partes del fuselaje. Después la piloto, en lugar de luchar, empieza a alejarse de él, herida por varios de sus disparos. Sin importarle el grupo de esas mismas naves acercándose, persigue a esta en especial, disparándole con todo hasta que finalmente queda sin munición. A pesar de ya no tener ya munición, continua presionando el botón de disparo y acelerando mas hacia el Queadlunn que crece en su ventana.

Puede ver como un hilo de humo sale de algunas partes de la armadura. No la pierde de vista, su color rojo destaca mucho frente a los otros de su misma especie, que son de un color púrpura claro. Dispuesto a acabarle, cambiar a modo Battroid, pero siente un fuerte tirón y al voltear hacia un lado, otra de esas armaduras, igualmente de color rojo un poco mas claro, como salida de la nada le jala por un ala y le lanza con fuerza hacia el mar. Trata de controlar la nave, pero no logra hacerlo. En medio de su caída puede ver otro crucero acercarse a toda velocidad, con intenciones de embestir a Macross.

Parece no haber esperanzas, pero en ese instante el brazo derecho de Macross, el Daedalus, se levanta del mar y golpea el crucero por la mitad, pero en un terrible error de calculo, el Daedalus pasa de lado a lado del crucero y lanza sus mísiles, hacia el campo de batalla y contra los Valkyrie. Por suerte ninguno resulta derribado, pero si muchas de las naves enemigas son destruidas.

La masiva explosión del crucero no ayuda mucho a la situación de Engel, quien apenas ha logrado estabilizar su nave y ahora se ve arrojado a varios cientos de metros, pero logra estabilizarse de nuevo. Con un insistente y anormal ruido de una de sus turbinas, logra divisar a varios transportes enemigos salir del agua, mientras en otros, los reductos de la tropa enemiga embarcan.

Finalmente despegan alejándose hacia el espacio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fin Capitulo 4  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Notas / divagaciones del autor:

Roli, Konda y Warera Rico, Konda y Braun  
Milia Falyna Miriya Parino  
Quamzin Kravshera Khyron

Si, con todo lo que venia apareciendo en los tres capítulos anteriores era predecible que Engel y Nikolayev terminaran juntos y revueltos.

Estuvo así de cerca de convertirse en un limón... bien de hecho escribí esa parte, pero preferí omitirla, y ahora que lo pienso, lo hace más romántico en mi opinión, ya que esto esta fuera de escena...

Alianza Anti-UN: Se trata del grupo militar él cual se opone a los esfuerzos de un gobierno unido liderado por las Naciones Unidas.

_Zolotaja Zvezda_: es llamada También "Estrella Dorada" y Condecoración de Héroe de Rusia. Es una pequeña medalla con una estrella de oro con una cinta (para Héroe de la URSS es roja, para Héroe de la Federación Rusa es blanca, azul y roja) A pesar de ser pequeña de tamaño es la máxima condecoración que Rusia le puede dar a alguien. Tengo el honor de haber sido ser condecorado con ella, pero no oficialmente, pero ese no quita el valor sentimental que me produce.


	5. Chapter 5

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PARTE 5: "SOY LA MUERTE, LA QUE TODO LO DEVORA"**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La batalla a terminado, el cielo aun esta lleno de humo, mientras en el mar se pueden ver miles de fragmentos provenientes de los restos de los cazas, tanto aliados como enemigos...

Volando a gran altura, Engel continua haciendo círculos en modalidad de caza. Mueve la palanca secundaria para pasar a modo Gerwalk y poder revisar el mar. Pero al hacerlo, su Valkyrie pierde el control y empieza a caer. Regresa a su configuración anterior donde esta relativamente estable. Esta casi al ras del mar cuando logro estabilizarse, y demasiado rápido para poder ver detalles en el agua.

"Aquí Ángel 0-2, cambio". – llama Engel por la radio. "Ángel 0-2 a Gunsight Uno". – insiste pero no tiene respuesta.

Hace un circulo para poder ver mejor, pero la única visión que tiene es la de los restos flotantes y ningún paracaídas blanco de rallas naranjas... Así que se quita el casco para poder ver mejor y continua así durante media hora hasta que le es imposible mantener el control del Valkyrie.

Durante todo el camino de regreso, trata de controlar la nave, pero parece que su turbina de estribor esta por fallar. Hace un circulo completo alrededor del Macross, pero sus posibilidades para un aterrizaje convencional son muy pocas, debido a la posición del Prometheus con el Macross en modalidad de combate.

Sus opciones son muy limitadas. De hecho, si no aterriza en modalidad Gerwalk no aterriza, y no esta dispuesto a lanzarse sobre el mar, donde podrían pasar horas en ser rescatado, o pero aun, caer directo sobre alguno de los despojos flotantes. Medita la cuestión un momento y tomando una gran bocanada de aire cambia su Valkyrie a modalidad Gerwalk, empezando a caer rápidamente. Utiliza los motores vernier para estabilizarse, logrando mantener al aparato nivelado, pero aun sin perder velocidad horizontal.

La cubierta esta a pocos metros de distancia, y todavía va demasiado rápido trata de aproximarse al sitio mas alejado, hacia el lado de estribor, pero finalmente, golpea el suelo a mayor velocidad de la que deseaba. El Valkyrie rebota varias veces en tanto que Engel intenta evitar que se vaya mas hacia proa. Intenta hacer detener el Valkyrie, pero el exceso de velocidad amenaza con levantarlo de nuevo. Al final activa los vernier para obligarlo a mantenerse en el suelo mientras apaga los motores. Pero las turbinas mueren súbitamente y la turbina izquierda golpea la cubierta, luego la nariz y el aparato finalmente se desliza por ella, destrozándose en el proceso, el cristal de la cabina estalla asiéndole algunos cortes en el rostro.

Casi instantáneamente llegan los equipos de control de daños rociando el aparato con una espesa capa de espuma, incluso antes de que el Valkyrie se detuviera por completo. Al final la cabina queda de cabeza. Engel esta como ofuscado por lo sucedido... como si todo fuese un sueño. De cabeza y aturdido sin una orientación pulsa el botón de su cinturón de seguridad y las correas se sueltan con un sonido sordo, haciéndole caer directamente sobre el duro metal de la cubierta.

Se corta con los restos de cristal del marco de la cabina antes de tocar el suelo, pero para él es lo de menos. Se queda tendido allí, ni siquiera trata de levantar la cabeza. No siente él dolor, pero si una fuerte punzada en su mano de la que fluye sangre sobre grisácea cubierta.

¿Qué significa su vida si ahora la persona que le quiso se fue?, Se fue sin que le dijera lo realmente valiosa que era. Era la mejor persona que ha conocido en su vida. Fue su culpa, por su culpa ahora Yelena esta por allí, mas allá del mar. ¿Qué le vale regresar, si no puede volver a los muertos a la vida?.

Cierra los ojos y se deja ir.

En su inconsciencia escucha como sus colegas mueven restos de metal y cuidadosamente lo levantan del suelo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al abrir los ojos estaba convencido de que han pasado verdaderamente meses desde que los cerró. Siente un fuerte dolor de cabeza, justo detrás de los ojos. Le toma un tiempo darse cuenta que esta en la enfermería del Prometheus. Cuando enfoca la vista ve ante sí, en la nebulosa y brillante luz, el rostro de una bella enfermera mirándole. Lo primero que llega a su mente tiene nada que ver con su salud ni al combate, sino como es que el gorro de las enfermeras no se les caen, ¿es amarrado, ajustado o se lo sujetan con un gancho? Siempre le a parecido muy coqueto la forma en que les quedan...

... Así recuerda todo lo que paso.

"Tranquilo. Esta en buenas manos. Por favor". – dice ella, manteniéndolo sujeto por el hombro.

En sus mas de cinco mil horas de vuelo, es la primera vez que algo así le sucede. Suspira mientras recuerda el combate. Levanta perezosamente su mano derecha frente a su cara para cubrirse de la luz y se encuentra que la tiene cubierta con una venda manchada de sangre, al parecer se volvió a cortar el muñón de sus dedos amputados. Se sienta sobresaltado en la cama al tiempo que la enfermera le toma de los hombros. Gira la vista alrededor para ver que están allí muchos pilotos heridos. Incluso ve algunos que simplemente están muertos.

Impaciente deja que la enfermera le cure las heridas del rostro, mientras cierra los ojos y trata de no pensar en los hilillos de sangre que caen por su frente.

"Engel."

Abre los ojos y se encuentra con la vista de Focker, quien esta llegando por la puerta.

"Encontraron a Yelena."

"¿Cómo esta?". – pregunta Engel, descubriendo que podía hablar.

"No lo sé, solo me dijeron que la traen en helicóptero."

Engel salta de la camilla, ignorando las quejas de la enfermera, que trata de convencerle de que aun hay que hacerle exámenes. Corre haciendo caso omiso al dolor de su rodilla, y sube los escalones de dos en dos y aparece sobre la cubierta, incluso antes de Focker, que lo sigue a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Brevemente ve los restos de su Valkyrie a unos metros, pero los ignora mientras acelera el paso, haciendo poco caso al dolor de su pierna derecha. Ni siquiera espera a que se pose completamente el helicóptero cuando se acerca corriendo a la portezuela, y el mismo la abre para sorpresa de los ocupantes.

Hay un par de camillas que deben sacar, pero al final, el mismo entra y se encuentra de pie ante una donde esta acostada la Mayor Yelena Nikolayev. Esta toda empapada con su traje de vuelo manchado de sangre. Parece dormida y que lo único fuera de lugar es que no tiene puestos sus anteojos, que están guardados en el bolsillo de su traje. Como soñando, se acerca a ella y pone una mano sobre su rostro, que esta helado.

"¡Por favor!". – pide el enfermero, con la única intención de apartarlo y hacer su trabajo, inmutable por la situación... o al menos tratando.

Engel se enfurece y agarra al Cabo por el cuello. Pero antes de descargar su ira contra el sorprendido muchacho, el Mayor Focker le agarra por el hombro tirando fuertemente de él, haciéndole soltar al enfermero.

"No es su culpa, Gennadi". – dice Focker, alejándolo de allí.

Engel forcejea con él, pero este no le suelta hasta que finalmente se calma, luego quita tranquilamente la mano de Focker de su hombro y regresa mas sereno al interior del portaviones, a donde se lleva el cuerpo de Yelena.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No tiene... tenia familia, toda murió al comienzo de la guerra."

Las palabras de Engel salen con mas suavidad que de costumbre. Aun mira el cuerpo inerte de Yelena. La vistieron con su uniforme blanco. Ya hace casi un día de su muerte, pero aun parece tan serena que debe tocarle una mejilla para convencerse de lo contrario. El mismo apenas a salido anoche de cirugía, tenia un dolor terrible en rodilla derecha e imprudentemente a logrado salir para poder estar aquí. En la pequeña habitación también se encuentra Focker, Claudia, y un pequeño grupo de conocidos.

"No debes culparte. En nuestro trabajo esto puede suceder..."

"Para nada Focker. La culpa es de esos alienígenas, solo ellos y nadie más."

Engel se queda callado mientras continua contemplando a Yelena, saca de nuevo el sobre que ella le había dado y la que a leído infinidad de veces. Fue muy breve, nada de ambigüedades, fue directamente al grano con mucha crudeza. La vuelve a guardar en su bolsillo y con la mano acomoda un par de mechones que cubren los ojos de Yelena.

Yelena Nikolayev había sido una Valkyrie en todas sus formas, al morir se había unido en el Valhala a todos esos héroes que murieron en batalla. Había caminado por el sendero de la existencia para alcanzar el final ultimo de esa vida.

_«... debes vivir para vencer a nuestros enemigos»_

Delicadamente le quita los anteojos. Le había sorprendido mucho que ella usara anteojos. Se supone que los pilotos de combate no deben utilizarlos, pero a ella le habían remitido anteojos, con lo que ella había pensado que seria el final de su carrera, pero sorprendentemente, para sus superiores ni siquiera se inmutaron a la idea de una mujer piloto con anteojos.

Aun le es difícil aceptar que su amiga durante todos estos años, su camarada y una de las pocas compatriotas en el mundo este muerta, le resulta difícil aceptarlo. Lucho durante estos días intentando comprender como es posible que algo así le suceda a ella.

Vuelve a tocarle la mejilla y a acariciarle el cabello, apartando los rebeldes mechones que en vida siempre jugueteaban para hacerla lucir tan hermosa. Engel piensa que es una lastima tener que hacer esta ceremonia de esta manera, pero su sencillez contribuye a hacerla digna, y eso al menos es lo que corresponde.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tendremos que ir a cirugía". – dice la Doctora al ver las nuevas radiografías de la rodilla de Engel. "Te felicito, te has desgarrado el ligamento en la rodilla."

"Podría dejar de regañarme y hacer su maldito trabajo". – sugieren Engel molesto.

Engel continua abrazando la pequeña caja con las cenizas de Yelena. Varias horas después, Engel es llevado a una habitación. La extraña. Quizás lo que más extraña de ella sea todas esas largas conversaciones que tuvo con ellas. Hablaban de todo y de nada.

Lo que le encantaba era que no caía en el arquetipo de la mujer piloto de combate, supuestamente ruda, fuerte y marimacha. Todo lo contrario, si nunca hubiera sido piloto o la hubiera visto caminando de civil en la ciudad, juraría que era una maestra de escuela o quizás una doctora. Delgada, aunque alta, mas que él. A veces le intimidaba un poco, porque él apenas llega por poco al metro sesenta y ella con metro ochenta.

Ella parecía algo constante en la vida. Una buena amiga. Pero ese día, pensó que era el inicio de una nueva vida, casi como un nuevo cielo y una nueva tierra. Nunca la había considerado como una mujer en es forma, ni siquiera imaginaba que tal cosa podría pasa. Aun recuerda sus lagrimas en la noche, y cuando él le pregunto la razón de esas lagrimas, ella solo le dijo que eran de felicidad. Yelena cerraba los ojos en la oscuridad incluso cuando se acurrucada en sus brazos, sollozando ligeramente.

Pero el beso en el hangar, en lugar de una demostración de amor, le pareció mucho mas una despedida. No le había dado importancia, pero después, tuvo todo el sentido del mundo.

Con mucha dificultad se sienta en la cama, para darse cuenta que tiene un cable colgado de una pinza en su dedo. Da un fuerte tirón de él, lanzando el aparato ECG hacia el suelo. Apoyándose de las paredes sale de la habitación, hacia el atestado pasillo, donde prácticamente están apiadas camillas con múltiples pilotos heridos. El olor de la sangre se mezcla con el propio del hospital.

Nadie le nota, ni siquiera se vuelven a mirar al paciente, ni siquiera reparan en la leve mancha de sangre en su rodilla y abrazando fuertemente una pequeña caja bajo su brazo. Tambaleándose alcanza la salida a las escaleras, con un leve esfuerzo empuja la manija de emergencia y esta se abre cuando se apoya con su peso contra ella, cayendo de bruces hacia el otro lado.

Dolorosamente se pone de pie, sin soltar la caja, mientras empieza a bajar por las escaleras que dan a los pasillos internos de la nave.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutos después...

La Capitán Takeda y el Mayor Focker caminan por el pasillo del hospital. El ultimo toca la puerta varias veces, pero no obtiene respuesta. finalmente se decide a entrar...

"¡¡¡Doctora!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otra parte de la nave, Engel ira fijamente el mar a través de las escotillas abiertas llega la fresca brisa con su particular olor a salitre. Es de noche, y la luna brilla fijamente sobre el horizonte, acentuando las olas alrededor de la inmensa nave fortaleza. Siente un frió terrible, acentuado por las ráfagas provenientes de la cercana escotilla.

A la distancia puede ver como brillan las luces de formación de un grupo de Valkyrie que giran a lo lejos. Los sigue con la mirada, ofuscado, mientras es rodeado por el silencio fantasmal de ese solitario pasillo. Nada. Solo el sonido de los ventiladores del sistema de climatización y el murmullo ocasional del viento en su cabello. Es increíble que no pueda escuchar las olas, que rompen a solo unas cuantas decenas de metros de distancia.

Las estrellas titilan tan brillantes, como solo pocas veces ha visto en su vida. Camina lentamente por el pasillo, ocasionalmente apoyándose de las paredes. Llega a una de las plataformas de observación, donde el cristal de la cúpula esta levantado, allí, el sonido de la naturaleza marina es mucho mas fuerte, muchos mas real. La rodilla le duele infinitamente, costándole mucho dar un solo paso. La sangre mancha el pantalón de su pijama, pero aun así, da unos pasos lentos hacía el barandal, mirando como es rodeado por la oscuridad.

Frente a él, puede ver el inmenso mar, hacia los lados las imponentes imágenes de los buques de guerra Prometheus y Daedalus. La cubierta del Prometheus esta increíblemente salpicada de luces de muchos colores. Las luces rojas que limitan la cubierta, las amarillas de la línea central e la pista de aterrizaje, las luces blanca, indicadoras del comienzo y fin de las pistas de aterrizaje y despegue. Las trazas del escape de las turbinas de los Valkyrie que esta en las catapultas, y la de los cazar que aterrizan en modalidad Gerwalk.

Es un espectáculo de belleza. De una aterradora belleza. Una que le hiela la sangre a cualquiera al pensar en que son los lados de la misma medalla: puede ser un objeto de infinita belleza estética, pomo puede ser un pavoroso instrumento de destrucción...

"¿Cómo estas viejo?". – pregunta una voz detrás de él.

"Supongo que bien". – contesta, sin ninguna perturbación, como si supiese que alguien estaba allí a sus espaldas desde hace rato.

"De ahora en adelante tendrás que cuidarte mejor...". – empieza a decir Focker, adentrándose unos cuantos pasos hacia el, a su lado esta la Capitána Takeda, mirando inexpresiva.

"No vengas con sutilezas Focker. Yelena esa muerta."

"Escúchame, Gennadi, entiendo lo que estas sintiendo ahora. Créeme, lo se."

"No creo que puedas entender como me siento..."

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo puedes decir que no entiendo? ¿Piensas que no sé lo que se siente enviar a personas a enfrentar a la muerte? Lo tengo que hacer todos los días. He visto morir gente ante mis propios ojos ¿Crees que no se lo que se siente perder amigos?"

"Yelena era algo mas que una amiga". – dice Engel sin siquiera darse la vuelta a mirarle.

"Es una perdida irreparable, y se que no te recuperaras nunca de eso. Pero solo te digo algo, te conozco mas de lo que crees y si confías en mi, sabrás que yo mas que nadie sufro cada vez que alguien muere. Toda persona es valiosa, pero nadie lo es mas que nadie entre todas las personas."

Focker continua de pie a su lado, mirándole, dándose cuenta fijamente en el rastro de sangre en su rodilla y de unas gotas mas, manchando con su color rojo el suelo, salpicando la punta de sus pies y parte de los bajos de sus pantalones. Engel no hace el menor movimiento, frente al inclemente frió que asalta todo el lugar y al rítmico goteo de su sangre, derramándose en el suelo...

"¿Sabes todo sobre mi?". – pregunta Engel luego de unos minutos.

"Así es."

"A pesar de eso..."

"A pesar de eso nada. Ya eso no importa. Has ayudado muchísimo. No es que quiera dividir entre buenos y malos. Estamos en el mundo real, aquí no hay buenos y malos, pero la decisión que tomaste en aquellos tiempos las tomaste porque pensabas que era lo correcto."

"Estaba convencido, tal como lo estoy ahora."

"Pero eso fue otro tiempo."

"Yelena nunca lo supo, si lo hubiera sabido me hubiera odiado en lugar de quererme."

"No la hubieras culpado. Pero ella te habría perdonado."

Engel suspira mientras escucha él ultimo comentario de Focker.

"Pienso que escaparte del hospital no ayuda en tu condición". – dice una vez mas Focker, adelantándose y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Por primera vez, Engel se da la vuelta para enfrentarle. Las cicatrices de las cortadas son claramente visibles en su pálido rostro. Un hilillo de sangre corre desde alguna herida en su frente, escondida por su cabello, que recorre su mejilla y mancha su camisa. Tiene la pupila de los ojos dilatadas, resaltadas por el color azul claro de sus ojos.

En ese instante Engel parece toma conciencia de la realidad y sus manos empiezan a temblar, mientras trata de aferrar los dedos en la pequeña caja que sostiene ahora con ambas. Da un par de pasos hacia Focker, quien se queda inmóvil. Apenas da el tercer paso, cae de bruces contra el suelo, a pesar del intento de Focker de atraparlo en la caída.

Mientras Roy y Takeda lo sostiene para poder ponerlo de pie, cierra los ojos y se deja caer en una pesada y fría oscuridad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Capitán de las Fuerzas Aéreas de las Naciones Unidas Gennadi A. Engel mira las olas iluminadas por el sol. Todo parece rodeado de un resplandor blanquecino, como si el mismo aire brillara, como el ambiente de esas películas que rememoran los años 40, donde nunca aparece la noche. Pocas nubes en el horizonte, un sol en lo mas alto del cielo. No se cubre los ojos mientras levanta la vista, mirando como sobrevuela sobre su cabeza un trío de Valkyrie.

A su alrededor todo bulle de actividad. La cubierta del Prometheus es inmensa, tan grande que pareciera desierta, a pesar de estar en continua actividad. El rugido del viento es insignificante comparado con los sonidos de los Valkyrie, a plena potencia en las catapultas antes del despegue. Luego el chirrido del caza al ser lanzado y finalmente cuando salen al cielo.

No hay nada en el horizonte, siquiera una remota isla.

Para él, este es el concepto máximo de belleza. Todo moviéndose a su propio ritmo, los aviones despegando, aterrizan, los equipos moviéndose con precisión sobre la brillante cubierta. De noche, con las luces de colores, es un espectáculo de belleza e intimidación máxima. La naturaleza de cualquier arma, como la belleza de una mujer, esta en el ojo el observador – o la dirección a la que esta apuntada – de día, ahora, es algo digno de ver en cada detalle. Toda la vida – y la muerte – en un solo lugar, de casi medio kilómetro de acero llano.

Para Engel, su concepto de la naturaleza era el hielo, el frío y el sol de media noche. Después, las visiones de fuego y la aterrador sensación de muerte y desolación del vació del espacio. Ahora se encontraba con algo diferente: El olor salado del mar y los tibios rayos del sol que hasta hace poco eran desconocidos para él. Aunque para él, el concepto de la muerte es algo que a conocido desde siempre, el concepto de la Trinidad de vida, muerte y resurrección, parece algo lejano a su mundo.

Camina por el lado de estribor, muy cerca del borde de la plataforma. Encuentra los arañazos en el metal causados por su Valkyrie al estrellarse. Solo los arañazos y ocasionales manchas.

Se para justo al bode de la estructura de acero, mirando el mar, ese mar que se había llevado a Yelena. Pero el mar no tiene la culpa, ni siquiera el cielo sobre él. Luego de media hora de contemplación, levanta un pie como si fuera a dar un paso, pero en vez de eso, gira sobre un solo pie, dando media vuelta y volviendo a descansar el pie sobre cubierta. Se acomoda el uniforme, mientras inicia su camino hacia el interior del portaviones.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La habitación de Yelena es de alguna manera tan espartana que la suya, unos cuantos libros, un Sukhoi Su-27 a escala y una Katana, una espada japonesa con una empuñadura negra enfundada en una funda del mismo color. Se detiene un momento a contemplarla.

Para a un lado de la mesa el bastón ortopédico que esta usando, de esos que tiene un soporte para meter el brazo y afincar la mano en una empuñadura. Cuidadosamente saca la espada unos centímetros pero luego vuelve a ajustarla. Un pequeño álbum de fotografías, sus anteojos...

Los coloca cuidadosamente en un rincón de la caja, y se da cuenta que todas las posesiones personales de la Mayor Yelena Arkadieva Nikolayev ocupan solo una caja. Camina por el pasillo, cargando la caja hasta su propia habitación, donde la deja sobre su escritorio. Mientras contempla la caja, recuerda que ha dejado el bastón en la otra habitación, y sale a buscarlo.

"Engel. ¿Qué me cuentas?". – llama Focker, quien viene caminando en la dirección contraria con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

"Focker". – dice Engel a modo de saludo muy ausente.

"¿Adónde vas? Pensé que aun estarías en el hospital."

"No, me dieron de alta anoche, estaba terminando de recoger las cosas de Yelena, ya sabes, funciones que ahora debo hacer. Además, voy a buscar mi bastón, lo deje en su habitación". – dice abriendo la puerta y entrando brevemente para salir con el bastón. Antes de salir, recoge también un libro que ha dejado olvidado. Antes de salir, de todas maneras, ve una de las cajetillas de cigarrillo de Yelena y la agarra. Apaga la luz y sale.

"Uno de mis muchachos, Hikaru, ¿te acuerdas de él?, esta hospitalizado desde hace unos días. Esta en coma y me dicen que esta muy mal."

"Espero que se mejore."

"Caminemos un rato."

Durante media hora los dos caminan en silencio por los pasillos de la nave, a Engel no le importa ni le presta mucha atención a lo que Roy le esta diciendo. Comentarios ocasionales.

"Es terrible el mundo en que vivimos". – dice de repente Engel, cuando llegan a un pasillo amplio y silencioso. "Siempre me he preguntado que hubiera pasado si nunca hubiesen llegado los alienígenas. Cuando llegamos a Ataria, pensé mucho sobre si realmente valía la pena. Yelena nunca se hacia esas preguntas, al menos nunca me las dijo. Sabes, mientras volaba hasta aquel sitio en mi mente siempre volaba la idea de que si lo que hacia era lo correcto, y me di cuenta que lo que uno piensa que es lo correcto parece ser solo dependiente de lo que le sucede a uno en ese instante."

Engel hace una pausa para mirar hacia una inmensa puerta al final del pasillo.

"Pensé que iba a morir en ese instante, y pensé me di cuenta que había cometido un terrible error y estaba escapando de él. ¿Sabes porque no conteste las llamadas de radio en el primer momento? Quería que me derribaran. Lo quería, pero luego pensé que había cambiado y que de alguna forma enmendaría los errores del pasado."

"Créeme, lo has hecho."

"No lo suficiente. A la final, ¿qué he hecho con mi vida? Había trabajado para servir a mi país, pero en cambio, lo que hice fue precipitar las cosas."

"No eres culpable..."

"Pero sí responsable. A pesar de eso todos actúan como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada."

"Porque te conocen... ven te enseñare algo."

Engel se había detenido, pero continua avanzando detrás de Focker, hasta que llegan a la inmensa puerta. El lugar estaba a oscuras, pero luego, Focker pasa un interruptor iluminándose todo el lugar. Hay varios cazas cubiertos por unas inmensas lonas color crema, como si fueran muebles abandonados en una casa fantasma. Tratando de no caerse por un trozo de metal en el suelo, Engel se acerca al más cercano. Levanta con la punta del bastón una parte de la lona y encuentra un VF-0A Phoenix. En algunas partes del fuselaje le faltan varios paneles y no tienen la cubierta de la cabina.

"Pensé que ninguno de estos trasto existían ya."

"Cuando el Asuka desembarco en el puerto nadie sabia que hacer con ellos, así que los trajeron al Macross, para guardarlos."

"Deben de ser los últimos que quedan."

"Si, así es. Según supe antes de la partida los demás fueron desmantelados."

"Una lastima, son unas adorables reliquias". – comenta Engel mientras baja el bastón.

"Ve aquel". – señala Roy a uno en un rincón.

Engel se acerca pesadamente a él y ve que esta mas envuelto que los demás. Incluso pareciera que fue laboriosamente empacado, ya que solo hay una esquina de la lona sobresaliendo. Pero le parece más grande que los otros. Tira de la esquina y la levanta, encontrándose con un avión pintado de un color azul grisáceo, con algo de blanco en lo poco que puede ver de su nariz.

Focker le ayuda a quitar un poco mas de la lona, hasta que le descubren todo el frente. Para sorpresa de Engel, aquel aparato no es un Zero, es un Sukhoi SV-51. Casi por instinto y con algo de ansiedad hala de un pequeño recuadro para que salga la escalerilla retráctil de la cabina. Sube unos cuantos tramos hasta que a la altura del alfeizar logra ve los desgastados caracteres cirílicos con el nombre de su ocupante.

"Jamás me hubiera imaginado que alguien se dignaría a guardarlo". – dice Engel bajando de allí. "Pensé que les traería malos recuerdos."

"Los aviones no tiene la culpa, solo las personas que los ocupan."

"Extraño, ¿no?"

Engel termina de recorrer el caza y finalmente se sienta sobre una caja.

"¿Para que me muestras esto?"

"Mi intención no es hacerte sentir mal. Se como te sientes. ¿Recuerdas que te hable de Michael?"

"Sí..."

"Él murió en el primer ataque. Eso solo sucedió cinco minutos después de partir."

"Humm."

"Sé lo que es la muerte, conocí personas que fueron mis amigos y que luego dejaron simplemente de existir. Trabaje un tiempo con el padre de Hikaru, incluso le prometí que al terminar la guerra regresaría. Pero no cumplí mi promesa. A los meses, él murió volando. Me sentí muy mal, incluso llegue a deprimirme por todo y con todo, pero al final pensé en dedicarme a algo, algo que fuera más grande que mi mismo y que pudiera ser útil. El proyecto del Valkyrie fue eso a lo que dedique. Llegue incluso a proyectar en él muchas de mis preocupaciones, mis miedos e inclusos mis necesidades. Durante cada uno de los combates pienso que será él ultimo. Pero nunca me detengo a pensar si hago lo suficiente."

"Puedes que tengas razón. Pero lo que pasa es que si hubiera estado en el lugar indicado en el momento correcto..."

"Esas cosas no existen, ¿crees que si hubiera estado en el lugar indicado en el momento correcto cada vez hubiera salvado la vida de todos los que murieron? Es el destino. Quizás mañana me toque a mí también. El destino te llevo a subir en esa cabina y exponerte a que te acribillaran en el aire y no a unirte a la Spacy."

"No pienso en el destino así, ¿crees que hay fuerzas que controlan nuestras vidas?"

"Hay un Dios que lo controla todo."

"No hay un Dios... y si lo hubiera es un miserable, nuestro ruegos llegan a él pero no los responde."

"Interesante, niegas a Dios pero a la vez dices que no responde a las suplicas."

"No hay pruebas. Soy un cosmista, creo que el mundo puede avanzar sin la presencia de un Dios."

"Pero hay que darle cabida a la fe en Dios... Quería decirte que tuve una conversación con el Capitán Gloval, me dice que le gustaría que estuvieras en el departamento aéreo. Quería que lo vieras cuando pudieras."

"¿A si?". – Engel hace una pausa para levantar la mirada y mirar un rato al SV-51. "¿no te dijeron que problema tiene?"

"Parece que tiene problemas con las turbinas. Sabes, de los disparos de tus perseguidores. No creo que pueda volar". - dice Roy mirando su reloj para luego girándose para salir de allí.

"¿Qué? ¿Se acabo mi hora?"

"De hecho fueron cuarenta y cinco minutos. Tengo que ver a alguien, si quieres me acompañas."

"No gracias. Me quedare aquí un rato."

"Bueno amigo. No olvides apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta cuando te marches". – dice Roy saliendo, despidiéndose como siempre lo hace, agitando una mano por sobre su hombro.

Engel se despide agitando la mano, mientras continua sentado. Como en un sueño, saca la cajetilla de cigarrillos de su bolsillo y empieza a juguetear con ella, la abre y encuentra un pequeño encendedor de metal azulado. Lo enciende y apaga varias veces, hasta que por alguna razón enciende un cigarrillo y lo empieza a fumar.

Siempre que veía a Yelena fumar, nunca le paso por la mente que ella nunca se impregnaba de ese olor, siempre tenia un olor, quizás natural a cereza. Toda su piel tenia ese dulce olor, inclusive sus labios.

Golpea distraídamente el caucho del tren delantero del SV-51 hasta que decide levantarse y salir de allí.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fin Capitulo 5  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Notas / divagaciones del autor:

El VF-0A Phoenix y el Sukhoi SV-51 aparecen en los OVAS 1 a 5 de "Macross Zero"

Había creado a Yelena Nikolayev con la expresa intención de que muriera. Algo muy cruel a decir verdad, pero es el McGuffin de esta historia (o sea, el pretexto para poner en marcha la acción).

Quiero decirles que el fumar es un mal habito que les recomiendo por experiencia ni siquiera pensar en curiosear, en el que es fácil caer y difícil salir.

Finalmente, hay una versión ilustrada en mi sitio personal.


	6. Chapter 6

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PARTE 6: OPERACIONES IMAGINARIAS**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Engel camina lentamente por el pasillo de los cuarteles de oficiales de la nave. Viste su uniforme de servicio azul oscuro con franjas rojas. En una mano lleva una pequeña carpeta. Al llegar a la puerta del despacho del Capitán Gloval, se detiene un momento. Sacude su uniforme, para quitar unas inexistentes motas. Incluso arregla la pequeña estrella dorada que tiene en el pecho. El siempre la usa con su uniforme de servicio. Uno siempre lleva puestas sus Estrellas Doradas... aunque es solo una, la primera que gano en combate hace ya casi diez años.

Casi nunca hablaba con él Comandante de la nave, mucho menos acercarse siquiera a esta parte de la nave. Se siente como un colegial que debe ir a la oficina del director. Respira profundamente y finalmente toca la puerta.

"Pase". – dice una voz desde el otro lado.

Pone la carpeta bajo el brazo y toma la manija de la puerta. Esta se abre silenciosamente. Lo primero que logra ver es el inmenso estandarte de la U.N.Spacy en el mismo centro de la habitación. Y al levantar la vista de este, logra ver el escritorio y detrás de él, una inmensa ventana donde el Capitán Bruno J. Gloval contempla el mar.

"Capitán Gennadi Engel reportándose como se le ordenó". – dice Engel haciendo un saludo.

"Capitán Engel". – dice Gloval devolviéndole el saludo y luego estrechando afectuosamente su mano. "Bienvenido, por favor pase y tome asiento."

"Gracias señor". – dice Engel acercándose a una silla delante del escritorio, solo en ese momento se da cuenta que Focker esta sentado en un sofá a su derecha. "Focker."

"Espero que se sienta bien, me dijeron que apenas a salido del hospital."

"En la medida de lo posible, señor, aunque creo que debo abstenerme de manejar maquinaria pesada por un tiempo". – comenta Engel.

"Creo que no esta enterado del motivo de su visita."

"No señor."

"Vera, le seré franco. Según estoy enterado sobre su decisión con relación a un traslado al departamento aéreo."

"Así es."

"Usted negó la solicitud."

"Así es, mi lugar es el aire". – responde casi automáticamente, solo para darse cuenta luego de la vacuidad del comentario.

"Estuve revisando su expediente. Hace solo un año que es miembro formal del ejercito de las Naciones Unidas, pero su servicio militar se remonta mucho mas allá de ese tiempo."

"Si señor, serví en la fuerza aérea Rusa."

Gloval se toma unos minutos para leer parte de su expediente. Cuando Gloval termina, Engel se pone tenso en su silla, e inconscientemente voltea su mirada hacia Focker, que no parece sorprendido.

"Para nosotros aquí eso ya no tiene relevancia. Lo que necesitamos aquí y ahora es alguien con sus conocimientos. Le diré algo que solo es del conocimiento de oficiales de alto rango. La semana pasada tuve una reunión con el mando supremo de la U.N.Spacy. Los términos a los que llegaron no fueron satisfactorios. Se me ordeno que abandonara la Tierra lo antes posible en previsión a que las fuerzas Zentraedi solo perseguirían a nuestra nave."

"Pensé que la situación era temporal."

"No lo es. El mando tampoco desea que ninguno de los cincuenta y seis mil civiles desembarquen. Por ello estoy reuniendo, entre los oficiales a los que tengan mayor experiencia. Lo necesito y usted es uno de esos."

"¿Exactamente en que tengo experiencia?"

"Es ingeniero, realizo estudios antes y durante su servicio en Rusia. Sobre todo es que tiene experiencia en él manejo de armas de reacción termonucleares. Mi intención era poder ver la viabilidad de llegar a un entendimiento con nuestro enemigo, para evitar continuar con esta guerra, pero temo decir, es algo que necesitaremos urgentemente un segundo recurso en caso de no poder llegar a una solución pacifica."

"Entiendo Capitán, señor, pero ¿Esta conciente de lo que me pide? Tenemos los RMS y las cabezas tácticas de los AMM..."

"Usted trabajo en un estudio sobre la fabricación de armas."

"No creo que tengamos los recursos..."

"Es lo que usted evaluara. Quizás no partiremos hasta mediados del próximo mes. Quiero que evalué las posibilidades."

"¿Por qué hacerlas? Podríamos pedirlas a la Spacy."

"Lo que le diré es absolutamente confidencial. Cuando me reuní con el Alto Mando, contemplando un posible conflicto, me negaran la petición de armas de reacción portátiles. Todas de las que disponemos son de la dotación anterior a nuestro despegue y lo que pudimos recuperar de la isla de Ataria Sur. Por eso he sido muy reticente en utilizarlas en los últimos meses."

"En pocas palabras. La Spacy piensa que si se produce un conflicto... ¿temen que utilicemos nuestras armas de reacción contra ellos?"

"Así es."

"Pero un solo disparo del arma principal de nuestra nave podría borrar cada pieza de equipo militar de la Spacy en segundos."

"Preferiría no contemplar ese escenario. Las armas de reacción podrían ser nuestro seguro contra los enemigos alienígenas, los Zentraedi."

"Así que nuestros enemigos tiene un nombre, Zentraedi."

"Así es, pero por otro lado, he estado haciendo varios pedidos, como parte de los suministros para nuestros reactores y sobre todo material para aviación."

"¿Exactamente que nos enviaran?"

"Por ahora están enviándonos partes para turbinas."

"Las turbinas trabajan bajo un principio de reacción termonuclear, igual al de las armas de reacción". – comenta Focker.

"¿Podré contar con usted para esto?". – pregunta Gloval.

"Bueno señor. Revisare todo lo que pueda. Pero necesitare un lugar en la nave, acondicionar un espacio para poder guardarlas y sobre todo, personal con experiencia... y quisiera también saber si puedo disponer del taller de la cubierta B-21". – explica Engel.

"¿La cubierta B-21?"

"Si, cualquier cosa pregúntele a Focker que él sabe."

"Esta bien, comience a trabajar y manténgame informado". – dice Gloval poniéndose de pie a manera de despedida.

"Así será señor."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No ha terminado aun el día y ya se encuentra trabajando en una de las partes de la nave. Sabe que tiene que trabajar contrarreloj paso varias horas con el ingeniero jefe, revisando los planos de la nave, para encontrar un lugar lo suficientemente grande y disponible para poder trabajar.

A pesar del tamaño de la nave, los 56 000 civiles en su interior, las miles de toneladas de alimentos y suministros, armas, aviones, generadores de oxigeno, equipos y mecanismos diversos... todo eso solo ocupa una 3/5 de toda la totalidad del volumen del Macross. El resto son solo espacios vacíos. Antes de finalizar el día, el área de la cubierta C-21, muy cercana a la cámara de aire que conecta con el Prometheus, es la elegida.

En realidad es una cubierta de tres pisos, con solo tres pasillos de acceso. A Engel le parece de maravilla el lugar, sobretodo la lejanía con el centro de población, y la relativa seguridad. El único punto débil es que carece de elevadores de personal, solo un gran montacargas que comunica el nivel inferior hasta el pasillo principal. El montacargas es tan grande que cabrían un Valkyrie en modo caza o dos en modo Gerwalk con las alas retraídas.

La única forma que tiene el personal para acceder a los niveles es por dos escaleras que llegan del nivel superior hasta un área que será cerrada, justo encima de la cubierta C-20, que es un amplio silo con una gran esclusa que da al exterior de la nave. Parece ser que el lugar originalmente fue un deposito de refacciones y material, mucho de ellos movidos a otro lugar luego de la construcción de la ciudad.

"El laboratorio estará en el nivel inferior. El nivel medio será nuestro almacén. Podemos utilizar el superior par algo, pero no sé que". – explica el ingeniero jefe del Macross, mientras acarrean por el pasillo mucho material, sobre todo cajas metálicas hacia el montacargas.

"Eso lo vemos después, hay que traer todo lo antes posible. Tenemos que tener todo aquí sellado antes de un posible despegue de emergencia. Preferiría que tuviéramos todo amontonado aquí que en los pasillos de la nave."

"Pienso que podríamos trabajar un poco el pozo del montacargas, para hacerlo llegar hasta el área sobre la cubierta C-20."

"Desde que la vi, me ha preocupado esa esclusa. El área es grande, pero entre el elevador y la esclusa no hay mas nada y si esa esclusa se abre o la rompen, toda este lugar se va a despresurizar."

"Podríamos reforzar la puerta con un sello de aire, como los que montamos en el Prometheus."

"No lo sé ¿cuánto tomar hacerlo?"

"Lo hemos hecho antes, creo que una o dos semanas."

"¿Puede interferir con lo que hacemos?"

"Si no le molesta el ruido..."

"Perfecto, que se haga. Pero trate de que sea personal discreto."

"Así será Capitán Engel. Ahora si me permite."

"Adelante."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Engel a dormido poco en casi una semana. Ha pasado gran parte de su tiempo trabajando en una pequeña oficina instalada en el nivel superior del laboratorio. Pero ahora, Engel esta de pie en uno de los miradores externos con un par de binoculares observando como llegan los helicópteros que transportan las miles de toneladas de suministros. Mientras continua mirando los helicópteros, el Capitán Gloval sale del elevador y camina por la escalera, para pararse al lado de Engel.

"¿Capitán?". – dice Engel sacando presuroso su cigarrillo de la boca y saludándole.

"¿Capitán?". – contesta Gloval al saludo sonriendo al llamar Capitán a un oficial de otra rama. "¿Mirando el embarco?"

"Sí señor. Aunque me molesta mucho que se haga. Estuve en la ciudad en la mañana. Hay muchos rumores entre los civiles y estos camiones de suministros por las calles no ayudan mucho a la situación."

"Tiene razón, pero hay cosas que son imposibles de ocultar... ¿esta preparado para su viaje."

"Así es señor, estoy saliendo esta tarde. Dentro de un rato deben estar llegando los embarques de conductores."

"Me parece que esta bien. ¿Me permite acompañarlo?". - dice Gloval.

"Por supuesto señor. ¿Sabe como funcionan las armas de reacción?". – dice comenta Engel mientras el Capitán sacando su pipa y la enciende.

"No tengo ni idea."

"Es algo muy simple, en teoría. Se utilizan altos explosivos para comprimir e intensificar un campo magnético. Un campo magnético permanente le proporciona aislamiento térmico a un plasma de hidrógeno, al mismo tiempo que da energía para desencadenar una reacción termonuclear. Es un principio que se formulo hace ya sesenta años, un físico de mi país, Andrei Sakharov, pero solo hace unos años fue hecho posible."

"¿Sabia que cuando hace esas explicaciones parece un profesor?"

"¿En verdad? Bueno. Pero uno de los descubrimientos más recientes es que si se reemplazan los explosivos convencionales por un dispositivo superdimensiónal, la energía se multiplica por casi diez mil, que una explosión de un arma de fusión, que solo utiliza la bomba de fisión para calentar el plasma termonuclear."

"No tenia idea de que funcionara así. Como debe saber, hace unos años, durante la Guerra de Unificación, yo mismo me vi en la necesidad de utilizarlas en el espacio". - comenta Gloval, con un tono distante.

"Si, lo único complicado del asunto son los dispositivos superdimensiónales para confinar y comprimir el plasma. No son fáciles de construir y requieren mucha precisión y experiencia para fabricarlos. En Rusia nos tomo tres intentos antes de tener la forma correcta."

"Lo sé, pero pocas personas tienen la experiencia de fabricación. Capitán, debo retirarme, manténgame informado sobre su partida". – dice Gloval despidiéndose.

"Así será señor."

Gloval camina rápidamente hacia el puente, consulta su reloj y casi es mediodía. Al llegar a la puerta, escucha claramente una conversación dentro. Son Misa y Claudia. Sin querer escucha unas cuantas palabras, para sonríe a sí mismo y entrar.

"¡¿Capitán?!". – exclaman las dos al unísono al verlo entrar.

"Quiero que me informen en el momento en que acaben de cargar las provisiones". – dice él acercándose a ellas.

"Sí señor". – dicen ellas al unísono.

"Ya se los había pedido Capitán Gloval". – informa Claudia.

"¿Hay alguna otra cosa que deba saber?". – pregunta Gloval.

"Nada que tenga importancia señor. Estaba informando a la Capitán Hayase sobre tácticas militares de una índole muy diferente cuando usted llegó al puente."

"No me parece probable que se requiera de un experto en combate mano a mano. Pero continúen". – comenta sonriendo mientras se sienta en su silla de mando.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Cuándo vas a dejar de hacerte él invalido y venir a trabajar con nosotros?". – pregunta Focker, sentado a un lado de la cama.

"Debes creerme, esta vez no estoy jugando". – dice Hikaru, sentado en la cama.

"Lo que necesitas es que venga alguien como Minmay y que haga una actuación especial así mismo". – suelta Max una de sus gracias, pero es el mismo el que se da de cuenta que esta fuera de lugar y se tapa la boca avergonzado.

"Si continua así, a nosotros nos darán dentro de poco nuestros propios escuadrones". – dice entre risotadas Kakizaki.

"¿Quieres que te rompa la nariz?". – le grita furioso Hikaru.

"Tranquilo chico". – salta Focker. "Te aseguro que Kakizaki no lo dijo de mala fe. Veámonos muchachos antes de que lo hagamos sentir 'mal'". – termina diciendo, mientras arrastra a Kakizaki de allí. "¡Vamos!. Me alegra verte bien hijo."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Focker conduce su jeep por las calles de la ciudad, vine de visitar a Minmay para que ella viera a Hikaru. Por alguna razón a pasado la ultima semana haciendo cosas parecidas, visitar a sus amigos y tratando de consolarlos. Le recuerda mucho la tarea del Emperador del Japón, cuya principal misión es la de hacer que las personas se sientan bien, a pesar de las circunstancias.

¿Estará haciendo lo correcto? Así lo piense él.

"Mayor Focker, conteste por favor". – llama la voz de Misa por la radio del jeep.

"Sí, ¿qué pasa?"

"Una nave enemiga se aproxima. El Capitán Gloval a dado ordenes de interceptarla."

"Entendido, diles a Jenius y a Kakizaki que estén listos."

"No se preocupe, ya fueron informados."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gloval esta algo preocupado, aun están sobre cubierta muchos de los helicópteros transportando cargando las provisiones, por los muchos accesos. A ordenado que se resguarden lo más rápido posible. Pero el ataque es tan repentino que no hay mucho que hacer.

En pocos minutos el escuadrón Vermellion, liderado por el Focker, se encuentra enfrascado en combate. Al mismo tiempo dos escuadrones mas despegan desde la cubierta del Prometheus para dar apoyo de combate. Luego de unos minutos de combate, Gloval se da cuenta que algo extraño sucede. Los pilotos enemigos no están atacando su nave.

"Que extraño. No nos han atacado". – dice Misa, teniendo el mismo pensamiento que Gloval.

"Tienes razón, y parece que esa nave enemiga tiene un pleito personal con Max Jenius". – dice Claudia, mirando como esas dos naves se mueven en el radar.

"¿Quién pude entender la mente de esos extraños?". – pregunta retóricamente el Capitán. Aunque no quiere que ellos ataquen la nave, está de acuerdo que es así.

"Debe de haber una causa". – dice Misa.

"Ordene al Teniente Jenius que regrese. Si lo continua persiguiendo entonces su objetivo no es Macross."

En el campo de batalla Focker recibe la orden de Misa y abre el canal para hablar con Max.

Jenius maniobra su caza en picada hacia el mar para empezar a regresar haciendo un vuelo rasante sobre las olas, un poco molesto por la orden del puente. Pero su molestia se desvanece cuando el enemigo, empieza a seguirle casi imitando sus movimientos. Focker intenta lo mejor posible de derribar a cuanto enemigo se coloca en su alcance. Empieza a caer en picada para ganar velocidad. Hace un giro cerrado para enfrentar al Queadlunn-Rau de color rojo que estaba pegado a él. Enfila su cañón y con una breve ráfaga le da de lleno en la cabeza, haciéndole estallar.

Por unos segundos queda cegado por el destello de la explosión a solo unos metros de él. Pero antes de poder reaccionar tres Queadlunn-Rau aparecidos como de la nada empiezan a disparar con toda su artillería contra él. Su Valkyrie se estremece cuando las descargas traspasan a través de ella. Uno de los disparos golpea justo detrás de la cabina y da contra la parte trasera de su siento. Focker aprieta los dientes cuando siente la punzada de los fragmentos metálicos incrustarse en su piel...

Mas cerca de Macross, Max continua disparando y esquivando los disparos de la piloto Meltradi. En cambio esta tiene una brillante idea, deja de dispararle a Max y da toda la potencia a sus motores para dirigirse a Macross. Gloval se sobresalta al ver como la nave enemiga se aproxima a toda velocidad.

"Ordenen que se preparen las defensas. Cierren las compuertas de acceso". – ordena pensando en porque no tomo esa decisión antes.

Se había confiado.

Engel mira por los binoculares el Queadlunn-Rau rojo que parece dirigirse directamente hacia él. Conmocionado por el aparato, no hace ningún movimiento para quitarse de allí. Pasa a solo unos cuantos metros del lugar donde esta de pie. La onda de choque le derriba, y medio segundo después, el Valkyrie de Max pasa a toda velocidad por el mismo sitio, ensordeciéndolo por el rugido de sus turbinas.

Los dos aparatos entran por la escotilla de acceso, introduciéndose en la ciudad. En las calles las personas corren para cubrirse, mientras el Queadlunn-Rau rojo de la piloto Milia Falyna empieza a desplazarse a toda velocidad por las calles perseguido por Max. Incluso cuando no se está disparando, la nave enemiga destroza edificios y las calles solo con sus movimientos.

En cambio Max, trata de dar disparos precisos, intentando dar siempre en el blanco y no dañar la ciudad, cuidado que no se toma el enemigo, que incluso parece disparar adrede contra las edificaciones. Milia empieza a volar a lo lago de una calle, pero Max le dispara y da todos sus disparos en la espalda del aparato, que cae de bruces en el suelo.

Para sorpresa de Max, la compuerta externa por encima de la ciudad se abre. Milia, esta abrumada por los disparos de este piloto. Lo piensa dos veces pero entonces decide que quien huye vive para pelear otro día y se lanza a toda velocidad hasta el exterior de la nave. No sin antes lanzar toda la carga de mísiles que porta su armadura. Pero ninguno de sus mísiles parece dar contra el micrón, que esquiva ágilmente cada uno.

Finalmente, y huyendo por su vida, Milia acelera con todo para tratar de perder a su enemigo, pero para su sorpresa este da la vuelta y regresa. Eso es para ella una humillación más grande que ser derrotada y tener que huir, es el ser ignorada. Controla el impulso de dar la vuelta y continuar, pero un insistente pitido de su cabina le hace tener que regresar a su propia nave. Furiosa, mas consigo misma que con el piloto micrón.

Con la huida de Milia, las demás pilotos Zentraedi dejan de luchar e igualmente se retiran detrás de su comandante. Esto es un alivio para Focker, quien trata de mantener nivelado su Valkyrie. Su primer impulso es preguntar a Misa por Max, quien no recibió ningún disparo durante su combate. Enfila su caza hacia la nave, luchando contra el dolor que siente en su espalda, y el penetrante olor a sangre que impregna su cabina.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la tarde, el Capitán Engel sube a un transporte VC-33. Primera vez en meses que saldrá del Macross, su objetivo es dirigirse al Japón, donde están preparándose varias cientos de toneladas de material, sobre todo cobre, berilio y renio.

Aunque en su viaje tiene por objeto tener mas atenciones a un material en especifico. Los 3000 gramos de tritio, suficiente para mas de 500 armas de reacción. Todo el material fue catalogado oficialmente como 'suministros de repuestos para ingeniería aeronáutica' y el tritio como combustible para el reactor secundario del Macross – que se encuentra con provisión de combustible para los próximos 10 años, pero eso no lo sabe la Spacy- y el Capitán Engel se dirige allí en calidad de ingeniero aeronáutico, no como ingeniero nuclear.

"¿No violamos el tratado de no proliferación? las personas honradas no se dedicasen a fabricar armas prohibidas de la noche a la mañana". – recuerda haber preguntado Engel ante la explicación.

Gloval se reía ante la afirmación, fumando insistentemente su pipa y caminando de un lado a otro de su despacho.

"No si no nos descubren..."

Casi todo el equipo que el Capitán Gloval solicito llego rápidamente al Macross en los últimos dos días. Quizás la U.N.Spacy esta deseosa de que Macross regrese al espacio lo antes posible y desean que reparen sus maquinas con prontitud. De todas formas, Bruno deposito parte de su confianza en él. Y hará todo lo posible por no defraudarlo, menos aun permitir que esos bastados alienígenas, Zentraedi recuerda, se salgan por la suya.

«... debes vivir para vencer a nuestros enemigos.»

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No creo que tengas idea del terror que siento cada vez que vuelas en una misión de combate". - dice Claudia, mientras termina cortar las frutas de la ensalada que esta preparando. En el sofá, Focker toca, mas bien tantea, una guitarra.

"Es como si ustedes sintieran que es un juego pilota esos Valkyrie y enfrentar al enemigo". – continua diciendo Claudia.

"Nunca a sido un juego. Tal vez algún día lo comprendas". – replica suavemente Focker, mientras cierra los ojos. "¿Nunca te has preguntado como un estudiante, que estaba en contra de la guerra llego a mezclarse con ella?"

"Nunca me lo has dicho."

"Cuando era joven, solo sentía el deseo de volar. Alguien me dijo una vez que esta contagiado con el virus-de-quiero-volar. Creo que desde entonces no he podido curarme de él."

Claudia solo le escucha, mientras pone cuidadosamente las rodajas de fruta en la cáscara de piña, rociando con una cucharilla un toque de azúcar.

"Un amigo mío perdió a un ser querido no hace mucho. Estaba tan frustrado que pensé que haría una locura. Pero antes de que pasara logre ayudarlo. Son esos detalles de la vida que la hacen hermosa. Las personas se sienten bien cuando logran sobresalir en pequeñas cosas día a día. Me siento completo, porque he hecho mucho por los demás sin esperar nada a cambio". – termina de decir mientras se acomoda en el sofá para estar más cómodo.

"Estas muy profundo hoy. ¡Bueno!, ya dije lo que tenia que decir y prometo no repetirlo en el futuro". – dice mientras se voltea y se encamina hacia él. "¡La cena esta lista!"

Claudia se acerca, y lo ve recostado. Él ha dejado de tocar la guitarra.

"¡No me digas que te aburrí!". – comenta risueña mientras pone la bandeja sobre la mesa frente al sofá. "¿Pasa algo malo?"

Ante su mirada atónita, Roy se queja y luego se desploma en el suelo. Ella mira horrorizada tres grandes manchas de sangre que crece en su espalda.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La ceremonia es breve y austera. Se hallan presentes los muchos amigos íntimos de Roy, y un buen numero de oficiales. El Capitán Gloval pronuncia un discurso en memoria del hombre que había servido, no solo a su país, sino a su planeta, durante su relativamente corta vida: Estadounidense de nacimiento, enlistado a los veinte años, había ingresado a la fuerza aérea antes de terminar la universidad tan pronto comenzó la Guerra de Unificación, alcanzando el grado de Mayor. Piloto de pruebas de Valkyrie desde sus primeros momentos. Un oficial leal que siempre estaba listo a enfrentar las situaciones difíciles.

"Un nivel de profesionalismo, integridad y devoción al servicio de su planeta y los suyos que pocos han igualado y ninguno a superado."

Así resume el Capitán la carrera del Mayor Roy Focker. A pesar de lo mucho que se pueda decir, la moral de los oficiales y todo el mando central esta por el suelo. La muerte de nueve de los altos oficiales del ala aérea, en menos de un mes, incluyendo a la Mayor Yelena Nikolayev, quien era la cuarta en antigüedad en la cadena de mando.

El discurso dado por el Capitán Gloval no puede describir con precisión el verdadero ser de ese individuo que fue el Mayor de la Fuerza Aérea de las Naciones Unidas Roy Focker. Claudia esta inconsolable, a pesar de los esfuerzos de su amiga y confidente Misa Hayase por confortarla.

La guardia de honor, entre los que se encuentra el Capitán Engel, pliega la bandera que había cubierto el ataúd. Luego de doblarla bien y asegurar las esquinas, Engel se la entrega a Claudia, quien esta hecha un mar de lagrimas de dolor. También le da sus respetos, porque entiende perfectamente los sentimientos que compartía, por su perdida de Yelena.

Claudia se queda allí de pie, llevando la bandera entre sus brazos, con ternura, como si fuera un bebe, sin saber por que... hasta que se da cuenta de que si hay un Dios, y si Roy tenia un alma, entonces lo que ella lleva en sus manos es su mejor legado. Sentía su calidez al tacto, pero, aunque sabe que es producto de su imaginación o quizás del calor que la tela ha absorbido del sol de la mañana.

Hubo apretones de manos e intercambio de palabras. Si, lo mejor es hacerlo breve. Si, hombres como él no aparecían todos los días. Si, que pesar, no tenia descendientes ni familia...

Claudia se ha quedado allí mientras la gente empieza a retirarse. Le dolía un poco que no vaya a haber una tumba a la cual llevar flores. Se queda silenciosa, contemplando en silencio la bandera plegada en forma de triangulo llamada sombrero de tres picos.

Engel también esta allí, un poco apartado. Pensando en Focker, Nikolayev y todos aquellos que han muerto por culpa de los Zentraedi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Capitán Gloval a convocado una reunión de emergencia con los oficiales del estado mayor del Macross. Engel debe asistir aunque su lugar en ese grupo es muy dudoso. Lo que sí es seguro es lo que implica el Capitán Gloval y su intención de sobrevolar varias ciudades de Norteamérica para tratar de convencer al mando de la U.N.Spacy sobre la posibilidad e desembarcar a los civiles.

"¡No puede hacer eso Capitán!". – exclama horrorizado el Coronel Maistrov, mientras casi salta de su silla ante la sugerencia de Gloval.

"No tenemos otra opción Maistrov, quiero que entiendan que la única opción que podríamos tener es esta. Según el mando dela Spacy, todos nosotros, incluyendo los civiles, somos prescindibles. Acepto que mi vida sea presindible, pero no la de toda esta gente inocente". – explica Gloval.

"Pero Capitán...". – empieza a replicar otro oficial.

"La única razón para no desembarcar a los civiles es no desatar un pánico generalizado y continuar la tapadera ante el ataque alienígena. Para el resto del mundo, Macross y toda las personas de la isla Ataria Sur están muertos debido a un ataque nuclear por las fuerzas de la Alianza Anti Naciones Unidas. Si les mostramos lo contrario, discretamente, quizás ayude a lograr sacar a los civiles de la fortaleza. Luego de eso accederé a regresar al espacio."

"Señor, me permite decir algo". – pide Engel la palabra.

"Adelante Capitán."

"Si hacemos eso, ¿nos exponemos a ser atacados por nuestras propias fuerzas?"

"Así es."

La respuesta de Gloval termina de horrorizar a todos los presentes.

"Pero debe considerar que Macross puede destruir cada pieza de equipo militar de la Spacy con un solo disparo del cañón principal, no creo que sea la única salida a esto". – expone Maistrov.

"No es así. De todas formas, realiza él sobrevuelo, para mañana iniciaremos él sobrevuelo del sector norteamericano."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Macross se encuentra sobrevolando a baja altura una de las ciudades del oeste de lo que había sido Canadá. Varios escuadrones de Valkyrie están escoltando a la nave. Una medida alo engañosa, ya que... ¿de quien hay que proteger la nave. Gloval había dudado en tomar esa medida, ya que a primera vista en muy provocativa, peor a la final, decide que es algo que debía hacer, como una manera de sutil 'provocación', no de agresividad sino para afirmar sus intenciones.

"Capitán Gloval, sobrevolar centros urbanos esta prohibido a no ser en caso de emergencia". – dice un oficial, transmitiendo desde el cuartel general de la U.N.Spacy.

"Esta es una emergencia. Con las cincuenta y seis mil personas abordo no puedo comprometerme a un combate por estar preocupado por su seguridad. Solicito permiso para desembarcar a todas estas personas". – explica Gloval tratando de permanecer impertérrito.

"Están provocando pánico entre la gente. Elévese y ponga dirección al océano."

"Cumpliré inmediatamente la orden si permiten descender a los civiles."

"Eso es absolutamente imposible, nadie puede abandonar la nave. Espero no este pensando desobedecer las ordenes que le fueron instruidas desde el cuartel general."

"No es el punto. Pero nuestro control gravitacional aun no esta completamente operativo y la vida de todos estos civiles esta en peligro."

"Capitán Gloval, le advierto, debe abandonar el área de inmediato". – dice en él más claro tono de amenaza.

"No descansare hasta que cambien esas ordenes". – dice concluyendo la transmisión Gloval.

En su mente, Gloval entiende que si se aleja de las ciudades, y continua con su posición... ¿qué impediría a la U.N.Spacy atacarles fuera de la vista de la población civil? ¿Qué importaría la vida de 70 mil frente a 10 mil millones? La idea del Gobierno Unido entregándole el casco destrozado del Macross a los Zentraedi a cambio de su retirada, es una muy vivida, aunque increíble y remota, no esta mas allá de las probabilidades...

"Perdone la franqueza señor, pero ¿no es peligroso retarlos a través de la radio de esa manera?". – pregunta muy nerviosa Vanessa.

"Macross en un símbolo para las tropas de la Spacy, y si descubren que el Capitán resiste a cumplir las ordenes, el alto mando perdería su poder". – explica Claudia.

"Si, y también existe la posibilidad de que nuestra transmisión haya sido interceptada. No hablaba por una línea segura". – agrega Misa.

"Ambas tiene razón, aunque me juzguen y cuelguen por esto, es algo que debo hacer por el bien de los civiles". – dice Gloval.

"¿Cree que los haga cambiar de opinión?"

"Lamentablemente creo que no. Si los militares no pueden otorgarnos el permiso de liberar a los civiles, quizás alguien de algún gobierno civil nos haya escuchado y nos permita hacerlo."

La respuesta que Gloval esperaba llego casi al final de la tarde. Al parecer su transmisión había sido escuchada en secreto por el gobierno de la Región Autónoma de Ontario, que envió un comunicado secreto exponiendo su disponibilidad para desembarcar a todos los civiles. Si hubiera podido, Gloval hubiera saltado de alegría, pero prefirió dar las ordenes para dirigirse sin tardanza hacia la región de Ontario.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fin Capitulo 6  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Notas / divagaciones del autor:

Armas de Reacción - Armas Reflex  
Max (Maximilian) Jenius - Max Sterling  
(Hayao) Kakizaki - Ben Dixon

Guerra de Unificación: En la historia Robotech el SDF-1 cayó en la Tierra mientras esta se encontraba en medio de la Tercera Guerra Mundial. En la Cronología original la caída del Macross precipito la creación de un gobierno mundial, pero tuvo oposición por parte de la Alianza Anti-Naciones Unidas, que se metieron en una guerra que duro entre 2001 a 2007, donde se produce el incidente de la base de Marte (donde muere el novio de Misa)

La muerte de Yelena Nikolayev en el capitulo anterior fue una sorpresa, pero seguida con la de Focker en este asusta a cualquiera. Pero, desgraciadamente, así es la guerra.

La escena de la muerte de Focker fue una de las escenas cortadas en Robotech, al igual que muchas mas.


	7. Chapter 7

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PARTE 7: LOS JUEGOS DE LA GUERRA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desde la muerte de Roy, Engel ha estado mas sumido en lo que hace, tanto que se a aislado de todo lo que sucede fuera del laboratorio, solo en los fugases reportes al Capitán Gloval y en sus idas y venidas a su habitación a salido de allí.

En algunos días, incluso no ha salido, quedándose a dormir en la silla de la oficina. Ha tenido que concentrarse tanto en el nuevo trabajo que prácticamente impuso al equipo trabajar en aislamiento de todo lo que sucede. Hace dos días que se dio la orden de diríjase a la región de Ontario pero mientras se encuentren en nivel de alerta, nadie debe salir a celebrar.

Al menos eso es lo que piensa Engel, quien baja corriendo los dos tramos de la escalera. El lugar mas que un laboratorio parece el interior de un submarino, mas que todo por la penumbra de algunos pasillos y por los estrechos pasillos. El lugar choca completamente con el resto del ambiente en el Macross, con largos y amplios pasillos iluminados.

En dos semanas han logrado empezar a hacer su trabajo, sobre todo fueron traídos tres mísiles RMS desde el hangar del Prometheus hasta aquí. Uno se encuentra abierto exponiendo el núcleo de reacción, mientras que el segundo se encuentra completamente desarmado sobre una mesa. Cuándo la puerta se cierra a sus espaldas, solo llega a sus oídos el siseo del sistema de climatización y la voz de alguien cantando '_¡Oh Canadá!, tierra de nuestros ancestros...'_

Engel tantea con las manos enguantadas el núcleo de superdimensiónal. Es increíblemente frío al tacto, y el aspecto pulido de su superficie le da la apariencia de ser de cristal, pero es de metal de increíble dureza. Es una pieza de precisión absoluta, una décima de milímetro de desnivel y solo es una pieza de metal bonita. Pero en la perfección es una obra de arte, incluso parecía una joya de gran tamaño. Y uno se pregunta como algo tan bello puede ser tan mortal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la orbita terrestre, las naves Zentraedi han estado simplemente como espectadores impasibles de lo que sucede con la nave. Esto exaspera al limite a Kamjin quien discute con Laplamiz sobre por qué él no puede atacar el Macross.

"No entiendo lo que esta pasando, pero mis ordenes son las de no atacar hasta que regresen nuestros espías". – dice Laplamiz sin mirarle y cruzada de brazos.

"¿Es que no te das cuenta que la nave a regresado a su planeta?. Es el mejor momento para atacarlos."

"Ya hemos hablado de eso. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero tenemos órdenes."

"Ordenes estúpidas."

"Es cierto. Pero son órdenes y yo me limito a cumplirlas". – y sin mas Laplamiz corta la trasmisión sin esperar otro comentario de Kamjin.

Después, se queda en silencio un buen rato, pensando en las ordenes que le dieron. Desde hace días ha estado pensando en el motivo de estar allí sin hacer nada, mientras la nave enemiga se encuentra sobrevolando su planeta. La actitud de los micrones le ha parecido extraña. Desde que llegaron a su planeta solo han estado sobrevolando varios centros de población, sin disponerse a defenderse mas activamente o colocarse en una posición.

Si hubiera sido ella, se hubiera resguardado en un punto, y hacerlo invulnerable a los enemigos. Pero no es ella, y es difícil entender el modo de pensar de estos micrones. Quizás esas sea la razón que tiene el Comandante Supremo Bodolza al enviar espías a la nave. Aunque no cree que tenga utilidad practica.

Antes de pensarlo mas, se abre la puerta del centro de control. Antes de terminar de voltearse, se da cuenta de quien es.

"Que oportuno que estés aquí Milia, necesito tu ayuda con Kamjin... otra vez". – dice Laplamiz cuando Milia se detiene en el centro de la habitación. En un momento se da cuenta de algo. Al parecer Milia dice algo ininteligible en voz baja.

"Comandante, vine a solicitarle permiso para hacerme una espía Micrón". – dice Milia, al darse cuenta que no la escucho ala primera vez.

Las palabras de Milia extrañan muchísimo a Laplamiz, que la cosa le parece...

"Inconcebible, que la mejor piloto de las fuerzas Zentraedi se convierta en espía, simplemente no tiene sentido."

"Laplamiz, no tengo otra alternativa, y lo sabes."

"Entiendo". – dice Laplamiz, deduciendo acertadamente las razones de Milia para esta locura.

Aun así le da su consentimiento.

Luego de que Milia sale de la habitación, Laplamiz se queda nuevamente en silencio, observando el espacio a través del gran ventanal de la nave. Pasa un largo rato acariciando el borde de su capa hasta que se le cansan los dedos, luego se golpea distraídamente la barbilla hasta que recuerda algo que le dijo una oficial hace un tiempo.

Desgraciadamente para esto necesitara la ayuda de Kamjin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No había pasado ni 24 horas desde la llegada del mensaje del Gobierno Autónomo de Ontario, cuando Macross ya se encuentras sobrevolando la región. Esta vez, las celebraciones por parte de los civiles fueron nulas. Al parecer están disponiéndose a solo empacar y bajarse de la nave, ni esperar a que suceda otro percance que les obligue a quedarse un día mas en esta nave.

Pero el destino es cruel y hace que los mejores planes se vallan a la basura. Cuando el Macross entra en el espacio aéreo de la ciudad de Ottawa, luego de un breve sobrevuelo sobre el lago Ontario, ya ha caído la noche, de hecho mucho del personal y las personas a bordo de la nave se encuentran cenando y preparándose para ir a dormir, ignorantes que en el espacio exterior, las fuerzas de Kamjin, empiezan un precipitado reingreso atmosférico para atacarles.

"No podemos arriesgarnos a iniciar una batalla aquí. Misa, ordena alerta roja para todos los pilotos". – ordena Gloval.

Antes de que se aproximen lo suficiente, los escuadrones de Valkyrie ya están en el aire. Es el primer ataque de importancia luego de la muerte del Mayor Focker, y el segundo en que el Capitán Engel no participa. Este ultimo se encuentra enclaustrado en el laboratorio de armas de reacción, preocupado pro lo que sucede en el exterior y más aun, por la inutilidad de su trabajo en este momento. Deja lo que hace, o sea, nada, y se dirige por las escaleras, pasillos y ascensores, en ese orden, hasta la torre del Macross, y más que todo hasta el CIC (centro de información de combate).

Alrededor de él, los operadores contemplan sus consolas y envían instrucciones a las naves caza, hablando a través de sus auriculares, con voz suave para no interferir con los demás. La habitación esta en penumbras, solo iluminada por las luces parpadeantes de las pantallas y por la tenue iluminación rojiza. Hacia arriba puede verse la gran ventana en forma de burbuja y justo en lo alto, el puente de mando de la nave, donde debe de encontrarse el Capitán Gloval.

De lado al ventanal hay una gran pantalla plana mostrando la situación, a vista de pájaro de las zonas que rodean al Macross. Engel tiene la vista fija en ella, donde puede seguir el desarrollo de la batalla, así como la vida y muerte de muchos pilotos, que en la pantalla son simples puntos que se desvanecen.

Aunque la batalla parece concentrada en un sector, puede ver como desde un lado de la imagen, un solitario punto hacer recorridos en zigzag, como si tratara de esquivar el fuego enemigo y sobre todo de eludir, tal vez evitar la confrontación. En eso, un segundo punto atraviesa la imagen, como si le imitara.

"¡¿Qué demonios esta pasando allí?!". – exclama exasperado un oficial mirando lo mismo.

Los movimientos son rápidos, los dos puntos llegan hasta el Macross, se mantiene fijos unos segundos y luego se van por el lado contrario al que llegaron. Al parecer los dos vehículos enemigos llegaron, literalmente tocaron al Macross y siguieron de largo. A Engel le hubiera gustado que uno o dos Valkyrie los persiguieran, pero en ese instante, el centro de control se encuentra en Código Uno, o sea, solo están vigilando lo que puede ir mal.

La fuerza enemiga esta vez se apoya mas en cinco cruceros que en la fuerza de sus cazas, lo cual demuestra que los planes son de ir por la cabeza, en lugar de la cola, quieren destruir al Macross con toda su potencia de fuego.

En lugar de atacar directamente, Gloval decide que lo mejor es defenderse, por lo que ordena activar la recientemente configurada barrera omnidireccional a pesar de que no pueden dispara con ella activada, aunque ahora que hemos encontrado un lugar para los civiles la prioridad es protegerlos.

La nave se rodea de una fluorescencia verde amarillenta. En un primer momento las cosas van de maravilla, los disparos enemigos dan de lleno contra la barrera y los daños al Macross son cero. Pero aun así, los Zentraedi continúan con sus disparos, llegando, sin proponérselos, a sobrecargar el sistema. La barrera pierde estabilidad, mientras que ahora la prioridad de los Valkyrie, es la de inutilizar a las naves atacantes, ya que de un momento a otro algo le va a pasar a la barrera.

Pero todo es inútil, la orden de retirada es dada a todos los grupos de ataque. La barrera explota y manda una onda de ráfaga que se extiende rápidamente y destruye varias naves Zentraedi. La nave de Kamjin escapa sin daño cosa que no ocurre con las demás, y lamentablemente, muchos de los Valkyrie corren la misma mala suerte.

Toda la nave se estremece violentamente y todos quedan segados por el repentino y fugaz resplandor del exterior. Luego todo queda en oscuridad, mientras el Macross parece caer, para luego venir un choque mas violenta, que tira a todo el mundo al suelo. Engel cae de bruces y se golpea contra el filo de una de las consolas.

La explosión, equivalente a la detonación de un arma nuclear de casi 126 megatones, estremece con una violenta onda de choque a miles de kilómetros de distancia, y arrasando completamente todo en un radio de 50km. El Macross había caído en el cráter formado por la detonación. El cráter donde anteriormente estaba la ciudad de Ottawa.

La esperada y evidente llamada del gobierno Autónomo de Ontario no tardo en llegar. Apenas el Macross tiene energía y empieza a alzarse por lo aires, cuando el resignado Capitán Bruno Gloval levanta el teléfono de su despacho para hablar.

La Región Autónoma de Ontario llamaba a la nave solo para decir que ahora se niega a tomar a los civiles.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pareciese que incluso sin hacer nada, Engel regresa una y otra vez a la enfermería. Incidentalmente, es la doctora Natasha Mieklin quien le revisa y sobre todo, le examina los ojos con su linterna, luego de cocerle la herida de la frente. Mientras la doctora le examina, se pregunta si ella seguirá algún protocolo que aprendió en la escuela de medicina. Uno, regañar al paciente; dos iluminarle los ojos con la linterna... increíblemente fue el único que salió herido en el centro de información de combate.

Es casi medianoche cuando regresa a su habitación. Enciende el televisor, solo para encenderlo, ya que dentro de poco cerrara la emisora. Lo único que se encuentra es un reportaje, en vivo, sobre el estado de Lynn Minmay, que esta hospitalizada por algo que nadie dice que tiene.

Pero en vez de hablar de la salud de la cantante, lo que escucha es una airada conferencia contra la guerra y que es una locura sin sentido. Engel solo se asoma para ver quien hablar. Luego se pregunta si ese sujeto es un retardado mental o es que no se ha enterado el muy tarado de que estamos luchando contra extraterrestres que no se rendirán por su retórica hippie de paz y amor.

Hombre y mujeres acaban de perder su vida hace unas horas porque el enemigo ataco. Pilotos que se encontraban tranquilamente sentados y haciendo lo que siempre hacen, pero el enemigo los impulso a pelear, atacando primero, sin razón aparente. Ahora esos pilotos yacen muertos, sus familias lloran sus perdidas. Y ahora el sujeto dice que la guerra es culpa de los militares, como si los extraterrestres no fueran los atacantes. Le da tanta ira sus palabras que empieza a registrar enloquecido las gavetas en busca de su arma, pero cuando la encuentra y la carga, ya sus deseos de ir a meterle una bala en la cabeza a ese idiota se han desvanecido.

Aunque Engel, en su mente bloquea la idea de que fueron los humanos los que primero jalaron el gatillo. Su mente esta demasiado nublada para darse de cuenta de esa sutileza.

A varios cientos de metros de allí, en la ciudad, los tres espías Zentraedi, de nuevo tomándose el día en sus investigaciones, miran la misma entrevista y se dan cuenta que muchas de las cosas que dice son ciertas, e incluso están de acuerdo con él.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Macross se encuentra descansando sobre las frías aguas del atlántico norte. A pesar de estar tan al norte, y sobre todo en esta época del año, el mar esta muy calmado y el clima templado, en parte debido a las consecuencias climáticas causadas por esta misma nave hace ya mas de diez año.

Él animo alrededor de la nave ya era lo suficientemente sombrío, y la ultima batalla sólo se agrega a eso. La esperanza de encontrar un asilo seguro para los civiles se fue al diablo cuando la sobrecarga de la barrera destruyo completamente una ciudad entera. Y no hablar de los aprovisionamientos de ultima hora, hechos casi obligatoriamente por la U.N.Spacy, que en un intento desesperado por iniciar el viaje del Macross, a incluso llegado a enviar casi un centenar de pilotos.

«Pobres niños ilusos» piensa Engel mientras observa como los jóvenes – muchos de ellos sonrientes – se forman en pulcras hileras sobre la cubierta de vuelo del Prometheus.

Algunos parecen recién salidos de la adolescencia. Algunos se habrán incorporado al ejercito en busca de aventura, aunque algunos se hacen soldados porque no tiene otra opción, luego de casi cinco años de guerra, muchos habrán perdido a sus familias, y alistándose en él ejercito puede encontrar un lugar para sobrevivir.

A Engel no le entra en la cabeza que en estos tiempos esos reclutas peleen por defender su nación, su identidad cultural y por su planeta. Sabe que los chicos que alistaron de la población de Ciudad Macross lo hicieron para la supervivencia de la nave y de sus familias.

Decenas de helicópteros Sea Sergeant y aviones de aterrizaje corto VC-33 literalmente traen miles de toneladas de suministros en poco mas de dos días, los cuales son llevados al interior de la nave, sobre todo cuando van por las calles de la ciudad, no se dejan de escuchar los cuchicheos de toda la población civil, en la cual corre el rumor de que pronto tendrán que abandonar la Tierra, quizás, para no volver jamás.

Engel continua inclinado contra el barandal de una de las cubiertas de observación del Macross, cuyo cristal fue abierto para permitir entrar el aire marino. Enciende un cigarrillo y se recarga un poco hacia delante, mirando hacia abajo la cubierta del Prometheus. Piensa que si cae, tardaría poco más de diez segundos en alcanzarla. Antes de inclinarse mas, escucha los pasos de alguien acercándose.

"Capitán". – avisa su asistente, la Teniente Segundo Marta Bohn Meyer, tendiéndole una tabla de mensaje con una hoja con sujetapapeles.

"¿Qué?"

"Lo enviaron hace una hora, el Capitán Gloval ordeno que se lo diera, señor."

Distraído el Capitán Engel toma la hoja y la lee lentamente. Luego de unos segundos sus dedos se crispan arrugando el papel.

"¡No puede ser...!". – exclama entre dientes luego de leer el papel.

"¿Sucede algo señor?"

Pregunta la Teniente al ver que a Engel los nudillos se le han puesto blancos y toda la sangre a escapado de su rostro. Engel solo le devuelve la hoja de papel y empieza a andar hacia el Prometheus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una de las secciones desiertas del Macross, los tres espías Zentraedi se encuentran terminando de armas su Pod Regult. Con casi un mes ensamblándolo, están felices por terminar al fin. Recuerdan como antes de venir a esta misión, les dieron una rápida instrucción de cómo montar este Regult armable, que fue guardado en piezas dentro de su minúscula cápsula donde habían sido traídos a bordo.

A pesar de regresar a su 'hogar', los tres sienten un sentimiento de insatisfacción al tener que regresar a la flota Zentraedi.

"Es difícil creer que para mañana vestiremos de nuevo el uniforme Zentraedi."

Es lo único que dice uno de ellos, recordando todas las cosas que lograron ver y experimentar en la nave.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Engel se pasea de un lado a otro delante de la isla del Prometheus. Golpeando insistentemente la dura cubierta con la punta de su bastón. Luego de media hora de espera, un helicóptero Sea Sergeant aterriza a unos metros de allí. A diferencia de otros helicópteros, este no trae a cuestas ninguna caja de provisiones, pero si mucho personal.

Engel se queda tranquilo esperando a que el personal descienda, sobre todo a un trío de oficiales que corren en su dirección, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano mientras huyen del intenso viento que forman las aspas del helicóptero. Los oficiales se quedan de pie, formándose para saludarle marcialmente. Engel se fija mas que todo en la oficial que se para en medio.

Ella tiene un largo cabello color trigo, recogido en una larga cola de caballo - anudado con una cinta rojo brillante - desde la parte alta del cabello ondeando hacia abajo moviéndose al compás de la brisa marina. Los ojos de Engel se encuentran con los ojos negros de gata, aunque no deja de reparar en un llamativo e inmenso lunar rojizo en su mejilla derecha, casi tan grande como sus ojos.

"Primer Teniente Marina Bisyarina, Fuerza Aérea, reportándose". – dice ella, sacándole de su trance y en un perfecto, rápido y elegante saludo.

Engel devuelve el saludo en silencio, mientras continua mirándole.

"Teniente, llévelos al Macross". – dice Engel.

"A la orden, señor."

Todos empiezan a caminar detrás de la Teniente, pero Engel detiene a la Teniente Bisyarina, mientras que con un ademán le ordena a la Teniente Bohn Meyer que continué.

"¿Qué haces aquí?". – pregunta Engel, quien a podido liberar la rabia contenida desde hace rato. "¿Es que no te das cuenta en lo que te estas metiendo? ¿Es que nunca aprendes? Te seré honesto, estamos en guerra contra extraterrestres. Si pudiera saldría corriendo de aquí sin mirar atrás, pero yo tengo responsabilidades aquí, pero tu, tiene tiempo de tomar ese...". – empezó a señalar al helicóptero, pero en ese instante despega. "Un helicóptero y regresar a tu casa."

La Teniente Bisyarina se le queda mirando, parpadea un par de veces sin decir nada hasta que el terminara de hablar.

"¡Hola Gennadi! ¿Cómo te va? ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí?"

Engel se gira fastidiado por las palabras de Bisyarina. Da una vuelta sobre si mismo y vuelve a mirarle con una falsa sonrisa.

"Hola Marina, cuanto tiempo sin verte ¿Cuánto? ¿Qué tal estas?"

"De maravilla. Veo que has agarrado el feo vicio de fumar. Pero dime y tu. ¿La rodilla? Veo que la tienes herida ¿La espalda? ¿Ya sabes...?"

"Oh bien, todo depende del tiempo que haga."

"¡Dios! ¿Qué te paso en la mano?". – exclama al verle los muñones de los dedos cercenados.

"Gajes del oficio."

"Claro, claro, claro, claro... ¿Qué? ¿Qué hay de nuevo?"

"Lo mismo de siempre, ¿y tu?"

"Ahm... pues fíjate, me ha pasado algo curioso hoy. Ahm... estaba llegando al Macross... un viejo amigo mío, alguien que nunca me llama, que nunca me escribe, que no veo desde hace años se me aparece y me habla de que nunca aprendo y que debo regresar a mi casa". – empieza a contar Bisyarina.

"¿Me vas a escuchar o...?". – empieza a preguntar Engel, quitando la falsa sonrisa que había mantenido hasta el momento.

"Espera... déjame contártelo. Es bueno. Ese amigo mío... camarada... un día desapareció después de acostarse conmigo, desapareció de la faz de la Tierra, aunque su excusa es que de verdad lo hizo..."

"Debes regresar, no necesito tu ayuda aquí."

"¿Luego de todos estos años, es lo único que se te ocurre decirme? Te seguiré el juego. No puedo regresar, tengo ordenes."

"Serás una prisionera."

"Solo una oficial que tiene ordenes. Dígame Capitán Engel ¿cómo va su trabajo? ¿No es el juego que jugábamos?"

"Si te lo digo no vas a salir de aquí."

"De todas formas no lo haré. ¿Tienes que ponerte tan melodramático?"

"Mejor entra. No tengo ganas de discutirlo por el momento."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A eso de las cuatro de la tarde, un helicóptero Commanchero se posa sobre una de las cubiertas del Macross, del que desciende una Mayor de la Spacy, con ordenes a entregar directamente al Capitán Gloval. En su despacho, Gloval lee detenidamente ese documento durante largo rato, mientras la Mayor espera pacientemente cualquier respuesta del Capitán.

"Espero que haya entendido las instrucciones del Alto Mando, señor". – dice, al ver que Gloval baja la pagina y la coloca sobre el escritorio.

"Es un insulto... no para mí, sino para las miles de personas a las que el Alto Mando a asesinado". – exclama en tono suave, pero sin ocultar su disgusto, mientras mordisquea su pipa sin tabaco.

"Ese tema ya fue discutido Capitán Gloval. Personalmente comparto sus pensamientos, pero esas son sus ordenes."

"Ordenes desacertadas, Mayor."

"Posiblemente. Pero son ordenes y solo hay que limitarse en cumplirlas... si me disculpa". – dice empezando a salir del despacho. "Informare al alto mando que recibió las ordenes Capitán."

Gloval ni siquiera se despide, sencillamente coloca tabaco en la pipa mientras piensa en la forma tan cruda en que fueron redactadas las ordenes. Se pasea un momento de un lado a otro, pensando en lo inmisericordes y miserables que son los miembros del Alto Mando al hace esto a miles de personas.

Se detiene de nuevo delante de la mesa y lee por enésima vez el documento con las ordenes. El Alto Mando de la U.N.Spacy le ordena que el Macross debe dejar las zonas cercanas a la Tierra dentro de 24 horas y mantener a los refugiados a bordo de la nave. Si no cumpliera las ordenes en el plazo establecido el Macross y todo su personal militar deberán enfrentar un ataque de la U.N.Spacy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya es bastante entrada la noche cuando en el cuarto de radar se detecta una reacción de pliegue en una orbita cercana a la Luna.

Gloval se presenta con cara de pocos amigo en el puente unos minutos después.

"¿Qué pasa?". – pregunta Gloval en un tono de voz sombrío.

"Una reacción de pliegue". – informa Vanessa.

"¿Podría calcular el numero?". – pregunta secamente.

Antes de que pudiera tenerse un nuevo dato sobre la reacción lunar, el cuarto de radar también detectan un OVNI que despega desde unos kilómetros de la nave.

"Humm. Misa, tenemos alguna patrulla fuera de la nave?". – pregunta Gloval.

"No señor". – responde la Capitán.

Varios minutos después también registran otro OVNI que se encuentra con el primero, como si hicieran un breve encuentro en orbita terrestre y finalmente retirarse en dirección a la Luna.

"Desplieguen los grupos de ataque a alerta amarilla". – ordena Gloval luego de un momento de silencio.

"Capitán, según el estimado son cuando menos mil naves saliendo de la reacción lunar de pliegue". – informa Vanessa.

"Posiblemente la Spacy esta al tanto de este dato, ¿no hay comunicación con el Alto Mando?". – pregunta Gloval.

"Aun no se han comunicado". – asegura Misa.

"Nos están arrojando a los lobos...". – exclama para si mismo.

"¿Pero que hará la Spacy?". – pregunta desde el fondo del puente Shammy.

"Probablemente quieran que el Macross sea destruido para que ellos puedan abrir negociaciones de paz con el enemigo. Somos para ellos presindibles". – dice Gloval exteriorizando la idea que había tenido reprimida durante días, para luego sentarse en silencio en su silla de mando.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el espacio exterior, en la orbita lunar, y en la nave principal de la flota Adaclos, los tres espías enviados al Macross se encuentran dando su informe a un desconcertado Comandante Britai, quien no para de hacer preguntas y de decir 'inconcebible' a cada nueva revelación que le es dada por los informante y cada vez que mira uno de los pequeños artefacto que estos trajeron. Los mira detenidamente para luego pasárselos a Exedor.

Britai parecía asimilar modestamente cada dato que le estaban dando los tres, pero de repente, Britai y Exedor se asombran al oír cómo los hombres y mujeres conviven juntos sin conflictos.

"¡Basta! Su estilo de vida me tiene confundido". – estalla Britai luego de oír lo suficiente. "¿Qué opinas Exedor?"

"Es interesante. Debería ir yo para corroborar las informaciones."

"Será un problema, tendrás que conformarte con el informe."

Luego de entregar su reporte, los tres espías vuelven a sus cuartos y sacan todo el material que escondieron de Britai como televisores y una muñeca de Minmay. Ellos llaman a otros soldados y les dan dulce y les muestran la muñeca de Minmay. Al principio muchos están temerosos al ver la muñeca, incluso no querían acercarse a la mesa donde la muñeca canta y baila, pero luego, al prestar mas atención al canto, se dan cuenta que no les mataría, y que incluso es agradable.

Muchos están ensimismados por él rustico canto de la muñeca, tanto que pasan horas escuchando una y otra vez las dos canciones de la muñeca, mientras que más y más soldados se unen al grupo, inclusive comentándolo en pasillos, a escondidas de sus oficiales superiores.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al mismo tiempo que todo esto ocurre, en el Macross, el Capitán Gloval se encuentra de pie en un palco, luciendo la chaqueta de gala de su uniforme, mientras espera que las cámaras estén listas para trasmitir su comunicado a toda la población civil.

"Atención, el Capitán Gloval dará un anuncio oficial en este momento". – dice un locutor a la intervención del Capitán.

El Gloval da golpecitos a las paginas para acomodarlas, luego carraspea ligeramente antes de mirar fijamente a la cámara.

"Aquí el Capitán Bruno J. Gloval, que tiene que darles un importante mensaje a todos las personas a bordo del SDF-1 Macross. Como muchos deben estar al tanto, desde que volvimos a la Tierra, hemos solicitado al gobierno y fuerzas de defensa permiso para que ustedes abandonaran la nave en el momento que lo desearan. Una y otra vez nuestras demandas han sido ignoradas por causas que son completamente ajenas a ustedes. Sin embargo no perdía la esperanza de que algo se lograra hasta los trágicos eventos de la semana pasada."

Gloval hace una pausa para mirar su texto, mas por compulsión de tener un salvavidas psicológico, ya que conoce de memoria cada palabra del panegírico en sus manos, y sobre todo porque las siguiente palabras son las mas duras y crudas de todo el discurso.

"Amigos, tengo muy malas noticias que comunicarles. Recibimos ordenes de que esta nave y todos sus tripulantes deberán abandonar la tierra de inmediato. Si no evacuamos de inmediato la Tierra nos veíamos en la posibilidad de ser atacados por elementos de nuestras propias fuerzas. Hay una posibilidad, así que hemos cargado provisiones."

Gloval hace de muevo una pausa. Todos en la nave toda la población cuchichea sobre lo que acaban de escuchar. Incluso parte del personal militar se encuentra comentado y murmurando, algunos maldiciendo.

"Nos preparamos para abandonar el planeta. Necesito desesperadamente de su colaboración en este momento de grave responsabilidad. Debemos esperar el día en que la Tierra nos acepte de nuevo, entre tanto, sobreviviremos como podamos. Amigos, créanme que lo siento."

Luego de decir esto, Gloval esta al punto de las lagrimas, pero se contiene, mas aun al estar ante miles de personas, para las cuales él es el sostén, no sólo psicológico sino físico. El responsable directo de sus vidas. Antes de perder el control, aparece en cámara Minmay.

"Escuchen todos, el Capitán Gloval necesita de nuestro apoyo ahora. La única forma de sobrevivir es manteniéndonos unidos. Todos que debemos estar unidos porque el Macross es ahora nuestro hogar..."

Increíblemente las palabras de Minmay ayudan a la moral de las personas. Muchas personas que estaban al borde de la desesperación empiezan a vitorear y a enorgullecerse de ser un habitante de esta nave.

"... jamás vamos a olvidar nuestro planeta, pero por ahora me enorgullece ser una habitante de Macross."

Mientras ella habla, los enormes propulsores se encienden desarrollando su máxima potencia en segundos, levantando las 22 millones de toneladas lentamente, ganando cada vez mas velocidad para alcanzar las alturas.

"No importa que tan lejos estemos, nuestros corazones estarán en la Tierra..."

Mientras Minmay habla, Lynn Kaifun, en un inusitado arranque de honestidad se aproxima al Capitán.

"Capitán, respeto su honestidad, sabemos que hizo lo posible". – dice Kaifun dando unas palmadas en el hombro de Gloval.

Afuera, los propulsores de sustentación son reemplazados progresivamente por los impulsores horizontales. Para que el Macross alcance la velocidad orbital, y progresivamente elevarse en su orbita, rumbo hacia el espacio y hacia un destino en la inmensidad desconocida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fin Capitulo 7  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Notas / divagaciones del autor:

Laplamiz - Azonia  
Britai (Kridanik) - Breetai  
Exedor (Formo) - Exedore  
Lynn Minmay - Lynn Minmei  
Lynn Kaifun - Lynn Kyle

El apellido Lynn es chino. Los chinos se nombran primero por el apellido y luego por el nombre.

¿Cuanta gente murió en la destrucción de Ontario?

La esperanza de encontrar un asilo seguro para los civiles se va al diablo cuando la sobrecarga de la barrera destruye la ciudad. Creo que entenderán que Kaifun no es mi personaje favorito y el de muchos, creo. Lo que mas me irrita de el es que pareciera que no entendía que estaban luchando contra extraterrestres y no contra humanos. Por supuesto, todavía no habían comenzado las deserciones ni el contacto cultural...

Entra un nuevo personaje del pasado de Engel, Marina Bisyarina, veremos que cosas traerá mas adelante...


	8. Chapter 8

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PARTE 8: NIEVE CAYENDO EN LA VÍA LÁCTEA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El primer impulso de Bisyarina es de ir a buscar a Engel, pero a esa hora le es imposible localizarlo. Llama al cuartel central, pero le dice que no esta allí. Luego de varias llamadas mas es como si Engel no estuviera en la nave, o que simplemente estuviera escondido. Antes de la transmisión del Capitán Gloval, Engel le había dejado una nota, de que viera el discurso del Capitán, como si ella estuviera dispuesta a perdérselo.

La cuestión es que si quería aterrorizarla, lo hizo de manera incontrovertible. Nadie le hablo de posibles ataques al Macross por fuerzas de la Spacy. Pero de todas formas ya se encuentra aquí y mejor será que se dedique a su trabajo. Aterrado y todo, debe ponerse a trabajar. De todas formas, debido a lo precipitada de su llegada y a los eventos de la ultimas horas, deberá reportarse mañana.

A la mañana siguiente, recibe la llamada de un oficial, a eso de las ocho. Le habían asignado temporalmente una habitación en uno de los cuarteles del sector militar muy cercano a la ciudad. La recoge un impertérrito soldado, que sin mediar palabra coloca su bolso de ropa en la parte de atrás del jeep que conduce.

Queda estupefacta al recorrer las calles de la ciudad, incrédula de que hayan construido toda una ciudad en el interior de la nave. En pocos minutos, salen de la ciudad y entran en un largo pasillo, hacia el sector militar. Allí, el soldado se detiene ante un gran portón, que tiene toda la apariencia de no ser parte de la estructura original de la nave. Al traspasarlo se encuentra en un lugar que no parece diseñado originalmente para la nave. Es conducida a lo largo de la continuación del pasillo hasta la entrada de una empinada escalera.

"Marina". – exclama una voz cuando ella llega al siguiente nivel.

"Hola Gennadi. Espero que me des una explicación."

"No te preocupes, ven por aquí". – dice Engel tomándola del brazo, conduciéndola por los pasillos. "¿Exactamente que te dijeron cuando te enviaron a este lugar?". – pregunta Engel sin ningún rodeo.

"A trabajar con ustedes en la actualización de los reactores de fusión. No veo la necesidad de que me sometas a este interrogatorio. Todo lo que quiero es ayudarles. Anoche me sorprendió muchísimo lo que dijo en Capitán Gloval, creo que si intentas disuadirme de irme, ya es tarde. Podríamos dejar eso para después, me refiero a tu sarcasmo y comenzar a trabajar."

"Te diré algo. He pasado toda la noche intentando convencer a algunas personas y más sobre como explicarte. Ya no te puedes ir de la nave, pero creo que ya no tiene importancia para ti. Hable con los miembros del departamento aéreo sobre enviarte allí. Pero anoche lo pensé mejor, y creo que será mejor que trabajes aquí."

"Pensé que trabajaría en los reactores de aviación."

"Pues ya no". – dice Engel.

Los dos caminan por el pasillo y bajan por otra escalera, hasta el siguiente nivel inferior. Allí entran a una habitación completamente pintada de blanco.

"Estamos fabricando armas de reacción". – dice Engel mientras se detiene delante de un cristal, y del otro lado, unos técnicos trabajando con un misil RMS.

La planta tiene 40m de longitud y quince de anchura. Hay dos hileras de maquinas, separadas por espacios regulares, cada una dentro de un compartimiento de plexiglás. La climatización de cada una se regulaba por un sistema de ventilación autónomo. Los técnicos llevan guantes y monos blancos.

"¿Por qué?"

"La Spacy no nos las dio, así que tenemos que construirlas aquí."

"¿Cuantas han fabricado hasta ahora?". – pregunta Bisyarina.

"Por el momento solo quince". – informa la Teniente Bohn Meyer quien se les acerca.

"¿Así que esta es mi nueva asignación? Fabricando armas. Como en los viejos tiempos."

"Sí". – responde Engel.

"¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Por qué hacerlas aquí si las pueden pedir hechas?"

"La Spacy teme que las utilicemos contra ellos. Ahora Macross es considerado enemigo, no solo de los Zentraedi, sino un peligro para la Tierra."

"Los Zentraedi, así que ese es el nombre de nuestros enemigos."

"Sí. Habla con la Teniente Bohn Meyer para que te ponga al día con todo lo que hacemos, yo tengo que irme."

"¿Adónde vas?"

"Tengo otro trabajo."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante los últimos días Engel a estado esquivando a Bisyarina. Siempre se le presenta algo urgente, pasa todo el día y parte de la noche caminado de un lado a otro del laboratorio. Bisyarina por su parte esta enclaustrada allí, solo dedicándose a examinar la manera de producir armas de reacción cada vez más pequeñas y potentes. De acuerdo a Engel, ellos se encuentran bajo la jurisdicción de la Spacy y no de las fuerzas aéreas.

Luego de una semana de trabajo, decide llegarse hasta la oficina de Engel, a la que siempre que llega, la puerta esta cerrada, aunque nunca a tenido la curiosidad de comprobar sí lo esta con llave.

Bisyarina se para en el corredor en penumbras y luego se decide a tocar la puerta. Luego de insistir dos veces, da la vuelta a la manija de la puerta, la que mágicamente se abre. Nunca había estado allí, pero inmediatamente localiza el objeto de su búsqueda. Engel esta recostado de su silla, dormido, con un brazo estirado sobre el escritorio y la mano apoyada sobre él. Bisyarina le mira con detenimiento, no sea que este muerto. Mientras se inclina para divisarlo en la oscuridad, Engel abre los ojos, la mira unos segundos medio dormido y luego reacciona, o sea, se sobresalta y golpea un pequeño avión a escala tumbándolo de la mesa, al igual que otras cosas cuando regresa su brazo hacia el cuerpo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?". – pregunta él más calmado.

"Quería visitarte. No me esperaba que estuvieras dormido."

"¿Qué hora es?". – pregunta al mismo tiempo que Bisyarina consigue el interruptor de la luz.

"Son casi las siete... de la noche."

"Estuve trabajando todo el día de ayer y parte de la noche."

"¿Nunca sales de aquí?"

"¿Para que? Los civiles están que linchan a los militares. Hay gente que no entiende razones. De todas formas no hay nada bueno que ver por allí". – comenta Engel mientras levanta las cosas caídas al suelo.

"Eres un pesimista patológico. ¿Qué tal si salimos? Si no tienes trabajo atrasado claro."

"No, de hecho pretendía irme a mi casa. Planeaba tomarme el fin de semana."

"Perfecto, yo también podrimos pasárnosla hablando de lo que has hecho."

"Mis planes son hacer otra cosa todo el fin de semana, si no se presenta ninguna alerta."

"Pero al menos podríamos ir a cenar. ¿O es que ya has comido?"

"Creo que podríamos."

Un cuarto de hora después, los dos están sentados en una mesa en uno de los comedores con un inmenso ventanal con vista al espacio. Al fondo puede verse la Tierra, ligeramente más grande que un puño. La luna es invisible al estar en fase de luna nueva vista desde el Macross. Durante varios minutos, Engel solo se dedica a mordisquear su comida, mientras escucha cada nota de la canción que se escucha al fondo, a Marina le parece que es 'Creep' de Shiina Ringo.

"No has dicho una palabra". – dice Bisyarina.

"Ya todo esta dicho."

"Al menos algunas cosas no. Me dijeron que salías con una chica, una Yelena algo, pero no lo recuerdo."

Engel deja caer el tenedor bruscamente sobre el plato, sobresaltando a Bisyarina.

"Veo que te molesta, ¿qué paso? ¿Te dejo?"

"En primer lugar no te interesa. Y en segundo, ella murió."

"Lo lamento, si lo hubiera sabido no lo hubiera comentado."

"Estoy seguro de que seria así". – dice recobrando la serenidad. "¿Qué has hecho en este tiempo?"

"Ya me conoces, logre ser la mejor en el diseño de reactores de aviación. Estaba trabajando en el VF-X-2 pero luego me enviaron aquí."

"Una lastima, ¿no?, Pero ahora estas prisionera de este laberinto."

"Fatalista como siempre. ¿Cómo son nuestros enemigos? En la Tierra había rumores, pero nunca nada concreto."

"Solo sé lo que dicen los informe. Nunca he llegado a ver ninguno, pero me dicen que miden como quince metros de altura y son unos asesinos."

"¿Crees que logremos ganarles?"

"Creo que no, pero el Gloval cree que quizás salvemos el pellejo con un acuerdo diplomático. No estoy seguro que le da esa idea, pero para mí, no se lograra nada. Pienso que lo mejor que podemos hacer es defendernos."

"Se como piensas, serias capaz de luchar aun si fueras él ultimo ser humano con vida."

"Ellos se lo merecen."

"¿Cuántos derribaste?"

"No llevo cuentas, pero creo que casi cien, no lo sé."

"¿Hay otra mujer en tu vida?"

"No me hagas esa pregunta... la hubo."

"¿La japonesa con la que siempre hablas? ¿O esa Yelena?."

Engel se queda callado, mientras se recuesta en la silla y mira directo a los ojos a Bisyarina.

"Me gustaría que no hablaras mas de ella. Es más. Hazte de la idea de que nunca te habla de ella, ¿sí?"

"Estas muy quisquilloso por ella."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los días pasan lentamente, el viernes termina con una desaparición de Engel en mitad de la cena para aparecer el lunes en la mañana. Por lo menos en la siguiente semana ha conversado mas con él. Le contó mucho sobre sus misiones, su primera experiencia en el espacio, algunos extraños chistes ocasionales, incluso le llevo a recorrer algunas partes de la nave.

Le habla sobre la joven cantante Minmay y como la conoció antes de que fuera famosa. Incluso le converso sobre el difunto Mayor Focker y de una historia de antes de llegar al Macross. Pero en sus historias siempre omite a Yelena, solo relegándola al epíteto de 'Mayor', sin dar ningún dato adicional, lo que le causa mas curiosidad que si la nombrara abiertamente.

En el laboratorio llega a ser un jefe algo severo. Su acto favorito es interrogar con preguntas de selección simple a todos, cuando las cosas no van bien, Engel se encoleriza e incluso llega a darles puntapiés a las cosas. Aunque nunca lo ha visto agredir físicamente a nadie, a veces se pone como si de un momento a otro fuera a saltarle encima al culpable de cualquier error, pero luego de descargar su ira, sermonea a la victima y al final termina dándole palmaditas en el hombro y alejarse.

Luego de un par de días se da cuenta que no siempre esta en el laboratorio – solo las primeras horas de la mañana y finales de la tarde – a veces se va al departamento aéreo, a la sección de entrenamiento, mas que todo a la parte de simuladores. Mas que todo se dedica a asesinar inmisericordemente a los jóvenes pilotos, sobre todo se dedica a torturar a los bravucones de todas las clases.

"Ustedes están aquí para ser asesinados o hacerle lo mismo al enemigo. No olviden que todos ellos son asesinos". – sermonea a los pilotos, luego de haberlos humillado lo suficiente.

Engel es buen piloto, algo cuidadoso en algunas cosas pero que a veces se precipita en algunas y llega a ser temerario en otras, quizás llegando al limite de la estupidez. Al parecer la única cosa que le impide volar es su pierna mala, que se niega a curarse completamente y a su trabajo en el laboratorio de armas. A veces sale lentamente del simulador, y no es para lucirse en él, sino por el dolor que le causa su rodilla.

Pero a pesar de estar pasando mas tiempo con él que en los últimos cuatro años, aun le parece muy diferente al Gennadi Engel que conoció, aunque nunca lo ha llegado a conocer del todo. Es un sujeto misterioso en sus maneras, a veces no dice ni una palabra pero hace gestos de todo tipo.

A veces se da a entender fácilmente, aunque llegan momentos en que hace cosas que hacen que uno piense que esta mas loco que una cabra, como por ejemplo desaparecer durante medio día sin dar señales de vida o quedarse a trabajar durante las noches hasta el amanecer, cuando no hay nadie en el laboratorio.

Para el día de navidad, parece que la molestia de las ultimas dos semanas se desvanece. Pero para Engel es un día como cualquier otro, incluso se esta quejando cuando muchos de los técnicos le piden la tarde libre para terminar sus compras de navidad.

"No deberías tratarlos así, ellos son seres humanos". – comenta Bisyarina.

"Y lo soy también". – dice Engel, lanzando un bolígrafo hacia la lapicera.

"¿Porque nos les das el día?"

"Si terminamos antes quizás salgan temprano a celebrar navidad, además, apenas son las nueve de la mañana."

En ese momento suena el teléfono. Antes de que vuelva a repicar lo toma.

"Capitán Engel". – contesta para luego escuchar lo que le dicen. "Inmediatamente."

Cuelga y se pone de pie recargándose de su basto ortopédico.

"¿Pasa algo?". – pregunta Marina.

"Me solicitan en la oficina del Capitán Gloval."

"¿No hiciste nada malo?"

"No lo creo. Pero acompáñame, te puedo usar de chivo expiatorio."

En menos de cinco minutos, Engel ya esta llegando al pasillo del cuartel general, seguido inseparablemente por Marina, quien en algunos momentos le toma del brazo, inconscientemente. Los dos saludan al marine que se encuentra apostado en la puerta. Luego de identificarse, el joven abre la puerta de manera lenta y con mucho tacto. Al entrar, Engel se encuentra sorprendido al encontrar a varios oficiales de alto rango allí reunidos, mas que todo cuando casi al unísono se colocan de pie.

"Capitán Gennadi reportándose como se le ordeno". – dice saludándolos a todos.

El se siente súbitamente fuera de lugar allí entre todos los oficiales de alto rango de la nave, aunque en ese momento solo hay cinco. El Capitán Gloval, sentado en el medio de la mesa, el Coronel Maistrov a su izquierda y otros tres oficiales, como el Capitán al mando del Prometheus, el Coronel jefe del departamento aéreo y la Capitán Misa Hayase, sentada a la derecha de Gloval.

"Capitán Engel, un gusto verle de nuevo". – dice Gloval.

"El gusto es mío señor."

"¿Cómo esta su pierna?". – pregunta amablemente el Capitán, aun de pie.

"Depende del clima que haga señor, aunque ha sido malo en los últimos días."

"Le entiendo. ¿No tiene idea de el motivo de su visita?"

"No señor, aunque deduzco que es algo relacionado con mi asignación. ¿Quizás un ascenso?". – aventura algo renuente Engel.

"Excelente Capitán."

"Gracias, señor. Presumo de mis aptitudes para el racionamiento deductivo". – dice seriamente, logrando arrancar una sonrisa a los oficiales, que de seguro, en los últimos meses no han tenido una razón para sonreír.

"Capitán Engel". – dice Maistrov, acercándose a el con una pequeña cajita. "En nombre del alto mando del SDF-1 Macross, permítame hacerle entrega de su nueva insignia."

Mientras dice esto, le hace entrega de su nueva insignia de rango, que desde ahora deberá lucir en su uniforme.

"Permítame en ser el primero en felicitarlo por su nuevo rango, Mayor Engel. Lo merece por ser uno de los oficiales de mayor antigüedad bajo nuestro mando y por su excelente labor desempañada". – dice Maistrov estrechándole la mano.

"Gracias señor, ya era hora, tengo ocho años siendo Capitán."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la tarde Engel se encuentra sentado, solo, en la silla de su escritorio. Recostado completamente en ella, sostiene en sus manos el Su-27 de Yelena, mientras escucha como se abre la puerta, por donde se asoma la larga cabellera color trigo de Marina.

"No te vez muy feliz, ahora eres Mayor de las Fuerzas Aéreas."

"Los ascensos le impiden a uno volar."

"Pero no es lo importante. Mírame a mi, nunca e volado una misión de combate, pero soy Teniente de las Fuerzas Aéreas de las Naciones Unidas."

"Tu eres diferente, eres una académica que le gusta trabajar usando su cerebro. No puedo vivir una vida calmada."

"Lo que sucede es que te subestimas. Tu vida ha sido cualquier cosa menos calmada, creo que podría decir que ha sido desesperada. Crees que tus acciones son la única cosa que te permite la vida. Y eso, te encierra en ti mismo."

"¿Qué otra cosa puede darme la vida?"

"Nunca me hablas de tu vida, pero creo que deberías descansar de ella. Tomarte un tiempo para ti mismo. Me han dicho que desde que tuviste tu accidente no has parado de trabajar. Eras amigo del Mayor Focker y que has perdido a prácticamente todos los amigos que has tenido abordo."

"¿Adelantamos la reunión?". – pregunta Engel cambiando de tema.

"Si."

Engel se levanta sin decir nada mas, tomando su maletín.

Unos minutos después, Engel arroja un envoltorio vacío de un parche de nicotina en un cenicero, regalo de navidad de los oficiales.

"Muy bien, gente. Hagamos esto breve y rápidamente para que todos podamos ir a casa para Navidad". – dice Engel mientras saca una carpeta de su maletín, la cierra y se sienta. "¿Cómo va el caso del Prometheus? ¿Esta resuelto?"

"Si, ya se confirmo esta mañana que se soluciono". – informa un Teniente.

"Olvídenlo, entonces. Lo hicieron bien. ¿Qué sobre la ampliación del laboratorio?"

"El Capitán Gloval autorizo mandar aparte del personal permanente de armas del Prometheus para ayudarnos. De seguir el ritmo de producción pasaremos de seis a casi diez al día". – confirma otro Teniente.

En ese momento, una asistente llega y le un papel a Engel.

"Le llamare luego". – dice Engel devolviéndoselo.

"Esta mañana llego la listas de suministros, al parecer tenemos que utilizar el deposito del ala B para arrimar todo lo que tenemos". – dice Bohn Meyer.

"Coordine entonces que muevan todo al deposito de esa ala. Y también vea la posibilidad de mandar las armas sobrantes de una vez al Prometheus y al Daedalus. ¿Algo mas por hoy?"

"No señor, es todo por hoy."

"Bueno, gente...". – dice Engel levantándose. "Feliz Navidad". – dice mientras coloca una pequeña cajita delante de tres oficiales. "Feliz Navidad."

Engel les saluda y empieza a salir, al igual que Bisyarina, que ya esta saliendo por la puerta, Bohn Meyer se acerca al Mayor.

"Bueno, Mayor, en la tarde habrá la fiesta de navidad de los oficiales y nos preguntábamos si le gustaría ir". – dice la Teniente sonriente.

"Lo lamento, tengo otros planes para hoy". – dice Engel volviéndose para salir. Los oficiales se quedan callados, hasta que Engel y Bisyarina han cerrado la puerta.

Bohn Meyer esta a punto de decir algo, pero la puerta se abre, y Engel se asoma para mirarlos fijamente por unos segundos y volver a salir.

Luego de esperar unos segundos a que no regrese, los tres abren los regalos encontrando cada uno, idénticas cajas de chocolates.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un hombre esta sentado sin hacer nada.

Su compañera, que en este momento se encuentra ausente, a sido de gran utilidad en las ultimas semanas, casi se siente arrepentido de haberle insistido tanto al Comandante que seria más un estorbo que una verdadera utilidad. Ahora, pareciera que es indispensable. Al menos así dividen el trabajo, ella investiga por allí y el se sienta a planear lo que ahí que hacer. De todas formas el momento esta cerca, solo hay que esperar el momento oportuno y empezar a trabajar.

Mientras tanto, él intenta entender algo de lo que dice el aparato de TV, casi toda la información es superflua y sin una verdadera utilidad practica. Mejor ni lo piensa. Le da un súbito escalofrió al pensar en esas muchedumbres en las calles. En el primer momento sintió un súbito pánico de esa situación y hasta temió ser descubierto, pero tuvo paciencia y logro salir adelante. Es una suerte que se hayan capturado a esos pilotos enemigos, dieron muchas informaciones claves para su presente misión. Es una lastima no haber traído nada a pesar de que entrar a la nave fue tan sencillo.

Mientras su superior esta viajando por las nebulosas, ella esta sentada revisando de nuevo esa gran cantidad de libros. Son increíblemente útiles, sobre todo porque están disponibles. Es impresionante que en pocos libros se encuentren tantas respuestas. Y lo que más le sorprende es que estas informaciones no sean clasificadas y más aun que le hubiera sido tan fácil de encontrar. Son demasiados confiados estos micrones o no saben utilizar estas informaciones. Tal vez las dos cosas sean verdad. Antes de terminar por el día, ella termina sus anotaciones.

Esta lista para comenzar.

Justo cuando llega a donde esta la encargada, alcanzándole el montón de libros para que los guarde, suenan las alarmas de emergencia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Engel esta de pie en el puente de observación, mientras enciende un cigarrillo delante de la ventana que da al espacio. Sale de allí, mientras que a varios kilómetros se divisan las efímeras bolas de fuego que se forma cada vez que la carga de combustible y oxigeno de cada nave se inflama en él vació.

Baja corriendo por las empinadas escaleras tan rápido como su adolorida pierna le permite hasta llegar al nivel donde se encuentra su división de armas. NK-3, es un arma de reacción modificada con una cubierta plástica que podía utilizarse mas efectivamente en el espacio, utilizando el plástico para formar un plasma para producir una onda de choque, que no se produce en el espacio al no haber aire.

La idea había sido suya, ya que todas las armas que había eran eficaces solo si la bomba entra en contacto físicamente con su blanco. Pero esta era eficiente, sobre todo contra formaciones de Pod. De hecho, cuando entro en el taller se encontró con varias que en ese momento estaban siendo ensambladas, ya que había sido solo una semana antes cuando se utilizaron varias en combate. Varios de los operadores, algunos incluso con más edad que él, le saludan.

"Descansen". – dice el Mayor Engel respondiendo al saludo de algunos. Otros continuaban con el trabajo. "¿Cómo vamos Teniente?"

"Bien, señor. Tenemos 12 ensambladas". - responde la Teniente Bohn Meyer, quien se suena disimuladamente la nariz.

"Estamos en medio de una alerta, ¿aun no ha llamado el Capitán?"

"No sabia que llamaría."

"La ultima vez me dijo que cuando nos necesitar nos llamaría". - dice el Mayor, señalándole la salida a la Teniente para que le siga.

Pareciera que Engel estaba hecho a la medida para pasar por las puertas bajas de los manparos, ya que ni siquiera se tuvo que agachar al pasar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Capitán Gloval esta con una mano apoyada en la espalda de la silla de Vanessa, que esta mostrando en pantalla el despliegue táctico en el campo de batalla.

"Se aproximan tres formaciones de Pod, señor". - informa la Teniente.

Toda la tripulación del puente de mando esta atenta a la información de las pantallas. La pantalla de control se muestra el curso de la confrontación: en un extremo, están los veinticuatro Valkyrie y al otro, los setenta y dos Pod. Siguen cursos contrarios, y en menos de tres minutos se encontrarán.

En silencio observa como los puntos se aproximan.

En silencio también observa como el grupo de Valkyrie lanza una ronda de mísiles de largo alcance justo antes de romper la formación y dispersarse.

En pocos segundos los mísiles dan en el blanco y son destruidos 21 de los 72 enemigos. Ante sus ojos puede ver como sus pilotos se arremolinan y se mezclan con las naves enemigas. En ese momento empieza a extinguirse varias luces del panel, los Valkyrie están en inferioridad de uno a tres, y ya a perdido una cuarta parte de sus pilotos. Sabe que en ese instante otro grupo de cazas esta saliendo para dar apoyo... algo que igualmente esta haciendo el enemigo.

Pero sus miedos se disipan al ver que no llegan refuerzos a las naves enemigas.

Pareciera que es de nuevo una maniobra de desgaste.

Los Zentraedi tiene los recursos para vaporizar la nave en pocos segundos, pero en vez de eso, se dedican a lanzar ataques, contando, quizás, que en algún momento Macross se quede sin pilotos y se rinda.

"El radar de largo alcance no detecta mas naves acercándose al perímetro de ataque". - informa Misa, luego de comprobar los dato.

Gloval no responde, solo mordisquea su pipa apagada. Es algo relajante par él, además que le da la opción de hacer algo con lo cual proyectar sus pensamientos. Camina hacia la ventana y se queda de pie en el espacio entre Misa y Claudia mirando directamente hacia la gran burbuja de cristal. Justo enfrente puede ver el arco de la Tierra, a poco mas de sesenta mil kilómetros y un poco mas arriba y a la derecha esta la Luna, que solo es un cuerno plateado.

"Capitán". - dice de pronto Misa. "Detecto una maniobra de pliegue, a 2-6-0."

"Tenemos tres naves de gran tamaño dirigiéndose a nosotros. Seis formaciones de Pod se aproximan desde 2-4-3". - confirma Vanesa.

"Preparen el cañón principal para disparar". - ordena Gloval, aun de pie en la ventana.

"Ingeniería informa que será imposible disparar". - informa Kim.

Gloval de nuevo queda silencioso mientras mordisquea mas enérgicamente la pipa, se diría que casi la esta mascando.

"Que el escuadrón Ángel de la Capitán Takeda se prepare a partir lo antes posible. Shammy, comunícame con armas"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Más rápido que inmediatamente, varios técnicos estaban corriendo por él deposito de bombas en el Prometheus, donde ponen especial atención varios objetos de aspecto corriente, a los que solo una etiqueta de rayas rojas y plateadas, la distingue de los demás objetos acoplables a los cazas.

Cuidadosa y rápidamente los colocan en varias carretillas para llevarlas directamente hasta el hangar. Los hombres del turno estaban ya agotados por los continuos ataques como para tomar nota de quien entra o sale del hangar. Ocasión que aprovecho un par de técnicos para observar cuidadosamente lo que sucedía. Prestaron atención como los operadores daban tratamiento especial a los mísiles que estaban siendo montados en los aviones. Mas que todo al grupo que han estado siguiendo desde hace varias semanas.

Solo tenían que sumar los acontecimientos, mas que todo la de la semana pasada, donde el mismo grupo monto estos mismos mísiles en el mismo grupo de aviones, causando en el campo de batalla el mismo efecto. Los dos Zentraedi disimulan estar haciendo algo mientras observa a los pilotos subir a sus aparatos.

Mientras, en la cubierta ven como regresan varios aviones que están siendo rearmados para regresar al combate. El Zentraedi se acerca para poder ayudar a armar uno de los aviones mientras su compañera continuaba con la vista fija en las armas nucleares. Los exhaustos operadores empezaban montar las armas en los aviones, mientras se retiraban las carretillas vacías, que es lo que hizo Gadras luego de ver la tarea cumplida. El grupo de operadores no sabían lo que estaban instalando, parecían simplemente mísiles de alcance medio de poco mas de metro y medio de largo.

Cuando los operadores terminaban de colocarla, un técnico se acerca, abre una portezuela y encaja un pequeño aparato electrónico donde se enciende una luz verde. Luego de unos segundos la luz cambia a rojo y el técnico cierra la portezuela para anunciar que el misil esta listo. Gadras se acerca donde se esta instalando un nuevo misil y presta atención en el brazo cargador que coloca los mísiles en su sitio.

Seria fácil.

La Zentraedi Zariá pasa junto a la escalerilla por la que sube la piloto del avión que están armando. En eso escucha un fuerte golpe del otro lado del avión. Una bomba, montada en la otra ala se había soltado antes de lo debía aplastándole la pierna a uno de los operadores. En el caos de sucedido los operadores dejaron de hacer lo que hacían. El Mayor Engel corre hacia el lugar, poniendo mas atención en la bomba que en al hombre herido, que es rápidamente llevado al hospital de la nave.

"Suspendan los montajes, que salgan las naves que ya tienen los mísiles". - ordena Engel quien esta arrodillado al lado del misil, mientras que la Capitán Takeda se resigna a partir con solo tres bombas operativas.

Las otras siete bombas sobrantes volvían en carretilla al deposito. El Mayor Engel esta molesto por que dos aviones no salieran armados, mientras espera que las ocho carretillas pasen antes de que él saliera. En medio del caos reinante, donde decenas de Valkirias amontonados casi, esperan en turno por armarse, nadie, ni siquiera Engel que caminaba detrás de las carretillas, reparo que una iba vacía.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sacar el misil del hangar fue demasiado fácil. Separar la ojiva del cuerpo del misil le tomo unos veinte minutos a Zariá, que había estado estudiando las armas en varias ocasiones en que había asistido al grupo de operadores para instalarlas. El misil pesaba unos buenos cien kilogramos que les costo mucho cargar entre los dos hasta una habitación vacía de la nave. La ojiva pesa como unos cuarenta kilos, suficiente para poder sacarlo de allí rápidamente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al terminar la misión, el grupo de operadores, esta vez mas serenos y sin la presión de la batalla, se encuentra desmontando las armas que no fueron utilizadas y son colocadas de nuevo en sus carretillas y llevadas hasta él deposito.

Engel mira como la ahora líder de su escuadrón (aun piensa que el escuadrón es suyo) la Capitán Hikari Takeda, antigua Oficial de Operaciones del escuadrón. Japonesa, ojos negros, nariz redonda, alta, cabello negro algo desaliñado, bonita, pero lo primero que Engel piensa es que debe de ser muy especial en la cama... Su propio pensamiento le deja atónito.

Recoge su bastón que esta en el lugar donde estaba la carretilla de la bomba en medio del hangar. Es el que más se nota, sobre todo con su uniforme azul oscuro, casi negro, mientras los operadores y técnicos visten monos naranja y los pilotos sus trajes de vuelo blanco con hombreras amarillas con negro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zariá se sobresalta cuando Gadras dejo caer la ojiva sobre la mesa. Aunque sabe que no puede estallar, estuvo apunto de regañar a su compañero. Solo se limito a darle una mirada fatal mientras se asomaba disimuladamente por la ventana. No es un sitio conveniente para tener una base. Sobre todo estando en un piso alto, con pocas salidas. Pero sirve para los propósitos. Le toma poco mas de una hora él empezar a desarmarla. Y una hora mas darse cuenta que será más difícil de lo que pensó.

"Retiraste la bomba antes de que instalaran los sistemas de seguridad. Ni siquiera podremos utilizarla". - arguye Zariá molesta mientras se pone de pie, recostando las dos manos pesadamente de la mesa.

"No podíamos perder la oportunidad. Fue mi decisión y así se quedara. De todas forma para eso esta usted aquí, para empezar a arreglarla."

"Así será". - dice ella sentándose de nuevo.

Trabaja durante la noche, mientras Gadras sale a quien sabe que. Había tres capas de metal antes de poder acceder al mecanismo, solo para encontrarse con que el interior de la bomba esta lleno de una sustancia plástica, de la que solo salen unos cuantos alambres que se conectaban al mecanismo de control, que por desgracia no tiene a la mano.

Para su desgracia no tiene una herramienta para cortar esta cubierta plástica endurecida. Tendrá que esperar a la mañana.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fin Capitulo 8  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Notas / divagaciones del autor:

Unos de esos capítulos lentos, pero que termina con algo extraño, ¿hubieron mas espías Zentraedis en el Macross? Pero a diferencia el trío original, estos tiene un objetivo.

Este es el comienzo del one shot del que surgió la historia completa. Y que cuando escribí, hace ya dos años (2004) inmediatamente decidí alargar.


	9. Chapter 9

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PARTE 9: EL PROCESO PANDORA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Mayor Engel llega como siempre a su despacho, recogiendo la encomienda que le llego desde el alto mando de la nave. Algo sobre las inspecciones de rutina para dentro de unos días, una carta rechazando su petición, otra carta con lo mismo. El informe sobre la bomba averiada, el informe de la Capitán Takeda. La Teniente Bohn Meyer parece haber pasado gran parte de la noche trabajando, porque bosteza disimuladamente, aunque también pudo haber estado haciendo otra cosa.

"Mayor, el laboratorio terminó el montaje de las armas en la tarde de ayer. Las enviaran al almacén del Prometheus."

"Que me avisen cuando lo hagan."

Cuando la Teniente se vuelve para salir, casi choca con la Teniente Bisyarina, que frena por poco. Se saludan marcialmente, para continuar sus caminos. Bisyarina espera que la Teniente se aleje para cerrar la puerta.

"¿Qué deseas?". – pregunta Engel mientras continua revisando el informe.

"Quería saber si te gustaría ir a ver la película de Minmay. Logre conseguir asientos. Muy difícil, pero ya me conoces."

"Humm, sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de películas, me hubieras preguntado antes y no hubieras gastado tu tiempo en eso."

"¿Es una perdida de tiempo intentar estar juntos?"

"Podemos estar juntos sin estar acompañados de miles de personas."

"¿Entonces voy sola?"

"Si quieres podemos hacer otra cosa, pero no hoy..."

"La película es para mañana."

"Para otro día."

"Solo di que no quieres ir."

Engel levanta a vista de una vez, la mira unos segundos directamente a los ojos pero no le contesta.

"Antipático". - Marina gruñe mientras se levanta y se gira para salir.

"¿Por qué te molestas por pequeñeces como esas?"

"Para mi no son pequeñeces... si acaso me buscas, estaré en el Prometheus". – dice antes de salir azotando la puerta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A esa misma hora, unos pisos mas abajo, Zariá esta parada tanteando el filo de una pequeña segueta. Luego de examinarla detenidamente la vuelve a colgar en la pared y toma la que esta a su lado quedando satisfecha luego de examinarla de la misma forma.

Casi casualmente toma un cautín y finalmente se dirige a cargar esas herramientas que ha comprado. Al salir a la calle debe esquivar a la muchedumbre el la calle. Tomándole solo unos minutos el llegar hasta el apartamento.

Allí, su 'superior' se encuentra examinando los dibujos que ella ha estado haciendo de la bomba y de lo que ella pretende hacer con el.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Engel camina por el estrecho pasillo cuando de repente se tropieza con una carretilla. A su derecha están los estantes donde se almacenan las armas de reacción, mientras que a la izquierda están los anaqueles vacíos de las armas utilizadas.

Para llevar un control de las armas, cada vez que se retira una, se cierra el estante y se pone un precinto, que se cambia cuando se coloca una nueva bomba, juntos están los estantes de las bombas utilizadas ayer, y de las ocho que tuvieron que devolverse luego del incidente. Bohn Meyer lleva en sus manos un pequeño computador portátil, donde anota que tal bomba es utilizada y luego es reemplazada por otra tal.

El mismo se encarga de cerrar cada anaquel, pasado una tarjeta por la ranura de la cerradura electrónica, así se hace imposible que nadie no autorizado recoja una bomba, ni siquiera por equivocación.

"¿Podrías repetirme eso? Mas lentamente por favor". - pregunto Engel fastidiado mientras cerraba el penúltimo anaquel.

"La NK-3 barra 2659... No fue utilizada ayer, señor."

"Por eso esta aquí."

"Eso, es lo que quiero decirle."

"¿Qué?"

"No fue utilizada ni esta aquí."

"Claro que si". - dice Engel asomándose en él ultimo anaquel y metiendo la mano para darse cuenta que no hay nada. "En alguna parte esta. Esa seguro esta debajo de alguna mesa. Eso."

Una hora después y luego de tres búsquedas en toda la sección...

"Revise sus números de nuevo Teniente. A lo mejor se equivoco."

"Los he chequeado tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta."

"Tiene que estar aquí, no sé¿revisaron en el laboratorio?"

"Tres veces". - dice uno de los técnicos.

Engel se quita la gorra y se frota el cabello, tratando de recordar donde podría haber quedado la bomba.

"¿Seguro que no es la defectuosa?"

"No... por enésima vez". – contesta fastidiada por todos los rodeos de Engel.

Engel camina por la cubierta y camina hacia el hangar, seguido de Bohn Meyer y de los técnicos, deteniéndose en el sitio donde se armaron los VF con las armas. Inclusive, allí se encuentra el Valkyrie de la Capitán Takeda. En silencio da una vuelta alrededor de él.

"¿No será que todavía hay un avión con un misil nuclear puesto?". - pregunto al grupo, sintiéndose tan frustrado como un personaje de los libros de Tom Clancy.

"Lo sabríamos, de todas formas los de mantenimiento se lo habrían quitado y estaría en el arsenal". - recuerda la Teniente.

"Quiero que pregunten a todos los que estuvieron de turno anoche... discretamente."

"Sí Mayor."

Por enésima vez Engel recorre toda la cubierta buscando el arma perdida, incluso se puso toda la mañana y parte de la tarde contando cada bomba que había en el Prometheus y en el laboratorio en Macross.

"Señor. Conversamos con todos pero nadie sabe que paso con la NK". - informa la Teniente.

Antes que Engel pudiera decir algo, uno de los técnicos llega corriendo.

"Señor, debería ver esto."

En una de las cubiertas de almacenamiento, cerca de lo que antes eran los sistemas de desalinización y purificación de agua de mar, el Mayor, la Teniente y tres técnicos entran por un corredor en penumbras. Al llegar al final del pasillo hay dos soldados montando guardián en una puerta. Engel no responde a sus saludos pasando presurosamente entre ellos.

"No..."

Engel se arrodilla al lado del cuerpo del misil. Luego se pone tranquilamente de pie contemplando de nuevo el aparato en el suelo.

" _¡¡¡SOLKIN SINII!!!_". - exclama mientras patea iracundo el misil varias veces.

La Teniente solo se queda mirando, hasta que el Mayor termina.

"Llama al Teniente Young y que encabece el equipo de búsqueda, y traigan unos cuantos detectores de neutrones". - ordena Engel.

"¿La policía militar?"

"¡¿A quien más?!"

"Debemos informar al Capitán Gloval"

"NO Teniente, no. Nos encargaremos nosotros mismos de esto."

A ninguno de los oficiales de la policía militar se le informa sobre lo que deben buscar, solo una descripción escueta. El registro de la nave se toma hasta final de la tarde. Engel y Bohn Meyer pasan ese tiempo examinando el control de entrada la base y tomando nota de todos los que entraron y salieron anoche. Tratan de apoyarse en los videos de vigilancia, los cuales no muestran mucho, sobre todo por la chapucera calidad de luz que tiene, y no ayuda tampoco mucho el tener solo 8 cámaras cubriendo toda la cubierta.

"Pueden enfocar aquí". - dice Engel mientras señala al grupo de técnicos en la grabación que mira.

"Fue a las 22:23 de la noche, señor". - agrega la Teniente mientras el técnico teclea algo en su terminal.

"Hay esta el accidente."

Desde la cámara se ve el lado derecho del Valkyrie de la Capitán Takeda, del lado de donde se soltó el misil. También se ve a Engel correr y arrodillarse al lado del misil, y junto a él pasar a una mujer vestida de técnico que se une con el que manipuló la grúa. Entre los dos toman un misil y lo colocan en al parte trasera de un vehículo pequeño. Engel esta horrorizado. Les robaron el misil delante de sus narices. Y lo que más le aterra es que nadie se digno en preguntar o darse cuenta que dos técnicos se llevaban un misil. Aunque luego reparo que ese era un procedimiento normal en le hangar.

"¿No irán a decirme que...? _¿QUÉ CLASE DE VIGILANCIA ES ESTA?_". - pregunta Engel.

"Vera señor es que...". - empieza a decir el técnico de cámaras.

"¡Demonios! Se supone que esas cámaras son para que alguien las mire". - declara el Mayor, ensañándose con el técnico, pero luego se da cuenta que eso es inútil y tendría los mismos problemas que antes. "Averigüen quienes son esos dos y rápido."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zariá había pasado parte de la tarde recorriendo la ciudad, mientras Gadras pasa el día en el apartamento vigilando la bomba. Ella camina despacio, deteniéndose en una plaza, mientras mira una inmensa pantalla del otro lado de la fuente donde aparece Lynn Minmay cantado.

Esta ensimismada escuchando con los ojos cerrados cuando de repente algo la golpea. Sintiéndose agredida piensa en devolver el ataque saltando como un resorte. Pero antes de poder hacer algo, el balón rojo con amarillo que la golpeo se detiene a sus pies, mientras un pequeño niño corre a recogerlo. Un poco mas calmada vuelve a sentarse, pero el pequeño niño parece tenderle en balón.

"¡¿Shin?!". - llama una mujer cerca de allí, y el niño camina hacia ella.

Zariá continua mirando al niño.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Caballeros esta es la situación". - dice el Teniente Young delante de un grupo de soldados. "Hemos perdido una NK-3, es un arma de poco mas de cincuenta kilos y es del tamaño de un maletín. Los ladrones que se la llevaron no pueden detonarla al no tener el mecanismo de control. Según los testigo estos son los dos sujetos, un hombre y una mujer no identificados. El Mayor Engel nos a encomendado la tarea de buscarla con la discreción necesaria al caso."

Engel se para donde estaba Young mientras este se hace a un lado.

"El arma es una bomba de reacción termonuclear con un núcleo de fusión con la capacidad de destruir una buena parte de nuestra nave, por lo que hay que mantener con el mayor sigilo, no olviden que existen cincuenta mil personas abordo. Si se descubre existirá un casos que seguramente será mas beneficio para el enemigo que para nosotros mismo, incluso si solo amenazan con usarla."

"Eiler será el oficial de inteligencia para esta operación ¿Preguntas?... andando."

Los militares salen de la habitación, dejando solos a Engel, Young y Bohn Meyer.

"Debemos informar al Capitán Gloval". - sugiere Young.

"Negativo Mayor. Actuaremos por nuestra cuenta."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Dónde estaba?". - pregunta Gadras al ver llegar a Zariá.

"Recogiendo información."

"La información ya esta acumulada aquí, lo único que queda es remodelar ese aparato y utilizarlo. Ya he solucionado parte microniana del plan."

"¿Si¿Dónde colocara el arma?"

El se lo explica.

"¿No la encontraran allí?"

"¿Cuánto tiempo tardara?". - pregunta Gadras.

"No estoy segura quizás un par de horas más."

"Laplamiz me había asegurado que era la mejor y Kamjin lo aprobó. Aunque dudo que hicieran lo correcto."

"Lo mismo digo de ti. Si hubiera venido sola o con alguna de mis compañeras..."

"Lo mismo dije, debería haber venido solo o con uno de mis compañeros."

"¿Crees que puedes hacer esto solo?"

"Podría, solo que me tomaría el doble de tiempo."

"Soy indispensable en ese caso, así que por favor déjeme trabajar."

«Seguramente esta sufriendo algún tipo de contaminación» piensa Gadras mientras mira a Zariá sentarse de nuevo ante la bomba y recuerda las instrucciones de Kamjin en dado caso.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Son casi las seis cuando suena el teléfono en la improvisada sala de reuniones. Allí el Sargento Eiler responde y escucha por unos segundos.

"Mayor, un operativo informa que se vio a la mujer de la descripción entrando en un edificio en el centro de la ciudad."

"Andando."

A la orden de Young los militares presentes salen.

"Denme un arma". - pide Engel a Young.

"¿Para que la quiere?"

"Para dispararles."

Con desgana Young saca su arma corta, una pequeña Heckler & Koch USP mismo modelo de la suya y que había dejado en su habitación.

"Es bueno encontrarse alguien con buen gusto". – comenta el Mayor, soltando el cargador, revisándola y cargándola para guardarla en el bolsillo de su uniforme de campo. "Nada como las armas alemanas."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya son las seis y media cuando el grupo de asalto llega hasta el lugar. Haciendo preguntas Engel descubre que los dos inquilinos del apartamento son muy poco conversadores, no hacen escándalo, nunca salen los dos juntos y lo que más le pareció extraño a Engel sobre todo, nunca se retrazan en el pago del alquiler. Los militares corren sigilosamente por las escaleras haciéndose todo tipo de señas. Engel, Young y la Bohn Meyer están en el recodo de la escalera esperando a lo que suceda.

"Unos diez segundos". - dice Young.

"Estoy seguro que les encanta hacer esto."

Un soldado vuela la puerta con una apequeña carga explosiva, mientras que otro justo detrás de él suelta una pequeña granada de destello dentro del apartamento. Todos se cubren y se produce un fogonazo, para luego entrar de a dos en el apartamento. Afuera Young tiene el auricular de su radio pegado a la oreja escuchando.

"¿Y?". - inquiere impaciente el Mayor.

"Podemos subir."

Cuando entran todo esta oscuro. Young se acerca al interruptor de la luz y lo enciende. El sitio esta despejado. Engel se acerca a una mesa y levanta una pequeña pieza de plástico cortado de color azul casi transparente.

"¿Qué es?". - pregunta Young.

"La resina del recubrimiento..."

Engel se sienta en la silla y examina la mesa, mientras los soldados terminan de revisar el lugar. Engel se levanta furioso y le da un puntapié a una papelera al lado de la mesa, la Teniente se estremece, pero luego mira lo que contenía la papelera, inclinándose para recogerlo.

"Déjeme ver". - dice Engel arrancándoselo de las manos. Es un dibujo del interior de la bomba, con varios garabatos escritos en Zentraedi.

"Hay que informar al Capitán, señor. Se nos escapa de las manos". - dice la Teniente, mas asustada que nadie.

"¡Que no, podemos ir tras ellos!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hace y varias horas que se instalaron en un lugar abandonado de la nave. Zariá ya estaba trabajando de nuevo, haciendo grandes progresos, ha quitado ya la mitad del plástico y se encuentra tratando de hacer espacio para la esfera del primario del arma.

"¿Qué haces exactamente?". - pregunta Gadras interesado.

"Estoy separando el primario del cuerpo de la bomba. Si lo separo, puedo conectar los detonadores directamente a un temporizador y utilizarlo independientemente. Pero hay que hacerlo con cuidado. Si solo uno de los segmentos explosivos no funciona, la bomba no cumplirá su función."

"Excelente... Continué con su trabajo". – dice él, sin entender lo que le acaba de decir.

"Estaba pensando... averigüe algunas cosas sobre los micrones. ¿Sabe que hay cincuenta mil solo en esta nave?"

"No, pero sospechaba que había muchos."

"No seria mas conveniente poner el arma en un sitio menos critico, como en los motores. Todos morirían si destruye la nave."

"Tenemos nuestras ordenes. Instalaremos el arma y será todo."

"No nos salvaremos."

"Moriremos cumpliendo la tarea donde otros han muerto sin lograr nada. Haremos lo que mil naves nunca hicieron. Eso es lo importante."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Engel esta inclinado en la mesa de la sala de reuniones, con los trozos de papel de la papelera. Sabe lo que están haciendo los Zentraedi. Mordisquea un lápiz, imaginando que es un cigarrillo, aunque tiene el cuello un parche de nicotina. Estando solo allí se imagina que en cualquier momento la nave será destruida. Primero será una explosión en alguna sección de la nave. Seguramente no llegara al rendimiento total del arma.

Quizás solo destruya un quinto de los veintidós millones de toneladas de la nave. Aunque lo mas seguro será que los tripulantes del Prometheus y el Daedalus sobreviva, ya que solo se comunican al Macross por una estrecha cámara de aire que puede ser cerrada con rapidez. Seguro abra una despresurización explosiva y todos dentro de la nave morirá, sino afectados por el pulso de radiación inicial, o quizás por la súbita caída de presión en la nave...

El teléfono suena y lo toma.

"¿Sí?". - dice mientras escucha que le hablan.

En ese momento tocan la puerta. No le da importancia es más importante lo que le están diciendo.

"No Marina, estoy ocupado, quisiera que te quedaras en el Prometheus al menos hasta que te diga. No me discutas, después te lo diré...". - en eso, alguien abre la puerta.

"¿Cuándo pretendía darme a conocer lo sucedido?". - dice Gloval entrando en la habitación.

"Vera señor es que..."

"Contésteme Gennadi. ¿Sabe realmente de lo que estamos hablando?"

"Señor, la situación esta siendo solventada..."

"No según lo que me informo la Teniente Bohn Meyer."

«Maldita pequeña espía»

Gloval no parecía molesto, de hecho se encuentra mordisqueando su pipa, para tranquilizarse tal vez. En cambio Engel esta aun inclinado sobre la mesa, con las manos agarrotadas y sudorosas.

"La bomba extraviada es una NK-3 de 50 kilotones. La perdimos hace veintiuna horas, las veintidós de anoche. En la tarde de hoy encontramos pruebas de que el arma fue robada por espías Zentraedi."

"¿Cómo es que no pueden detonarlas?"

"Hay un dispositivo de seguridad en todas las bombas. Todas son armadas en el momento en que son ensambladas en los aviones. El dispositivo sincroniza el funcionamiento de los dispositivos superdimensiónales... si no se hace así, la bomba simplemente no funciona y no se alcanza una reacción amplificadora. La única forma que veo en que pueden detonarla, es separar al núcleo activo para hacer una pequeña bomba atómica convencional con un detonador externo."

"Veintiuna horas... espías Zentraedi". - dice Gloval suspirando.

"Así es señor."

"Bien Gennadi. Tenderemos que tomar acciones más enérgicas en ese sentidos. Movilizare una fuerza mayor del contingente de la guardia civil para las tares de búsqueda."

"Con el debido respeto señor. Eso causara pánico a la población. En este momento hay miles en las calles, y el estreno de la película de Minmay no va a ser beneficioso."

"No se preocupe. Pensaremos en la forma de solucionar este problema". - dice Gloval levantando su pipa.

"Claro¿Para qué me voy a preocupar si no tiene solución?. Y si la tiene¿para qué voy a preocuparme? Ya se solucionará."

"¿Siempre es así de sarcástico y pesimista?"

"Es que he pasado mucho tiempo en el mundo real con gente de verdad."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zariá a completado su trabajo. Separo el primario del arma y lo coloco rápida y cuidadosamente en un montón de tela que puso para se fin. El núcleo tiene como 25 cm de diámetro, del que sobresale un gran manojo de pequeños alambres, los cuales ahora debe alargar agregándole unos trozos mas para que todos tengan la misma longitud, y después, conectarlos al mecanismo de disparo y colocarlo definitivamente en su nuevo receptáculo.

Mientras recorta los alambre ella se pregunta sobre el destino de las miles de personas abordo. No son soldados, incluso ningún sabe como utilizar el arma más básica.

Hay niños...

Niños...

Le sorprendió muchísimo que los humanos se reprodujeran de esa manera. Un medio poco económico, pero que quizás sea la esencia de lo que son y le separa de los Zentraedi. Mientras ella continua con su tarea, Gadras se da cuanta que Zariá, quien por lo normal hace sus comentarios arrogantes con la intención de demostrar lo inteligente y hábil que es, se queda silenciosa. Le sorprende cuando ella suspira casi imperceptiblemente.

Quizás Kamjin tuvo razón. No seria la primera vez. Él intentó contactar con Milia Falyna, quien debe estar en alguna parte de la ciudad buscando al objeto de su venganza. La idea hubiera sido estar todos juntos, pero quizás ya no importe. Lo único que le molesta es que su nombre esta al lado del de esa inútil que no colaboro en lo mas mínimo.

Cuando dieron las once de la mañana, Zariá había ya terminado de colocar todos los alambres. Había utilizado casi todos los componentes originales de la bomba, incluido el temporizador y el reloj, lo único que tuvo que reemplazar fueron las baterías del detonador. Con la ayuda de Gadras coloca la bomba delicadamente en él maletín de herramientas que habían encontrado con el tamaño justo para colocarla.

Activa el contador para que estalle a las 6.25 de la tarde, casi al final de la película de Minmay, cuando gran parte de la población este en las calles y el efecto será más destructivo.

"Felicitaciones, tercera oficial Zariá Dalkaan."

Zariá se queda arrodillan ante la bomba que se encuentra sobre el suelo, sin contestar, no tan emocionada como él.

"¿Esta completamente segura del ensamblaje y de que funcionara?"

"Completamente. Funcionara como le dije. Solo falta llevarla al lugar."

"Si... eso lo haré yo mismo."

Zariá va levantarse sin prestar atención de que Gadras se acerca. Este no hace ningún ruido mientras saca un arma de su bolsillo y apunta a la cabeza de Zariá. Esta ve la sombra proyectada en la pared y toma el martillo, se agacha en el momento en que él dispara. Ella le golpea en la mano con el martillo y empieza a correr.

Gadras, adolorido, recoge el arma con la otra mano y empieza a disparar mientras corre detrás de ella. Zariá corre por el pasillo hacia el elevador. Cuando llega, presiona el botón para cerrar las puertas, pero Gadras meta la mano con el arma y empieza a disparar.

Ella se agacha justo cuando varia balas dan en el sito donde estaba, pero la mira hacerlo y baja la mano, dando le un balazo en él estomago. Saca la mano para poder meter las dos y abrir la puerta, pero esta se cierra y el elevado empieza a subir. Frustrado se vuelve y regresa para recoger la bomba. Finalmente sale de allí.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Engel entra corriendo por el pasillo del hospital, hasta que llega a una doble puerta donde están varios soldados custodiándola.

"No puede pasar, señor". - le dice un de los guardias extendiendo la mana para detenerlo.

"Mayor Gennadi Engel. Tengo prioridad."

"Lo lamento señor, el Capitán Gloval..."

"Me importa poco lo que diga el Capitán". - el Mayor empuja la puerta y empieza a caminar por el pasillo.

"Deténgase, señor". - dice uno de los soldados del corredor, apuntándole con su fusil.

"¡Dispáreme!". - exclama el Mayor irritado pasando al lado del soldado.

"¡Diablos!". - exclama mientras deja de apuntarle.

El Mayor continua hasta que se encuentra el Capitán Gloval entrando en la habitación. Acelera el paso para hace lo mismo, pero un soldado, mas decidido que los anteriores, logra detenerle. Dentro de la habitación, Gloval esta con uno de los médicos.

"Recobro el conocimiento hace unos minutos. Perdió mucha sangre. Si la hubieran traído diez minutos después...". - explica él medico.

"¿Puede hablar?". - pregunta Gloval.

"De hecho, pidió hablar con alguien con autoridad."

"Gracias doctor. ¿Puede dejarnos un momento?"

Él medico se marcha, cerrando la puerta. Gloval arrima una silla junto a la cama y se sienta en ella, la mujer lo mira, mientras respira pesadamente a través de una mascara de oxigeno que le cubre toda la cara. Lo único que se le ve es una revuelta masa de cabello café rojizo.

"Soy el Capitán Bruno Gloval, Comandante del SDF-1 Macross."

"Tercera oficial de las Fuerzas Zentraedi, Zariá Dalkaan."

"Ahora. Quisiera saber lo que usted y su acompañante hicieron."

"Se nos ordeno sustraer un arma y utilizarla para inutilizar su nave."

"¿Que sucedió?"

"Mi oficial adjunto intento eliminarme. Le explique que no era necesario matar a todos los tripulantes, solo inutilizarla para iniciar un ataque y tomarla. Pero él quiere seguir las ordenes originales del Comandante Kamjin de destruirla."

"Modifico el arma."

"Así es. No podía modificarla para utilizarla con su potencia máxima. Solo es una fracción del total y él decidió colocarla en el lugar más vulnerable de la nave."

"¿Dónde es ese lugar?".

"El bloque central de la nave. Allí hay acceso a todas las partes de la nave y esta se despresurizara al abrirse un boquete cerca de los motores secundarios. La bomba esta programada para estallar a las 6.25 de la tarde."

Gloval voltea hacia la ventana de la habitación, lo mismo hace la mujer para observar a Engel golpeando el cristal con los nudillos para llamar su atención, flanqueado por dos guardias que le impiden insistentemente en sus intentos de entrar.

"No quiero que mueran". - exclama Zariá mirando directamente a Engel en la ventana.

"¿Por qué?". - pregunta Gloval. "¿Por qué me lo dice?"

"No lo merecen. Ni siquiera por esta nave... aunque sea del Ejercito de Vigilancia. Me gustaría quédame con ustedes"

"Ejercito de Vigilancia...". – murmura Gloval, se levanta y arregla su gorra para disponerse a salir.

"¿Señor?". - pregunta Engel cuando Gloval a salido.

"Su compañero esta en el bloque central con la bomba. Ella la ajustó para estallar a las 6.25 de hoy."

"Con el debido respeto señor, esa es la ciudad y hay miles de personas allí. Será imposible encontrarlo en medio de tanta gente."

Engel se queda callado, mientras el Capitán hace lo mismo.

"Bien¿cuál es el plan señor?". - pregunta Engel luego de un momento.

"Encontrar la bomba". - exclama Gloval como sí tal.

"Encontrar la bomba... aja... ¿¡ese es su plan!?"

"Elegante por su simplicidad¿no le parece? Ordenare el despliegue de todo el personal disponible para hallarla."

"Habrá pánico, histeria, caos, quizás hasta suicidios porque los civiles deducirán lo que pasa por la movilización de cientos de efectivos..."

Gloval le explica lo que pretende hacer.

"Suena excesivamente dramático". - dice Engel luego de escuchar el plan.

"Suena a que es necesario. Hay que intentarlo."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando dieron las cuatro y media de la tarde Engel se encuentra sentado en el asiento del pasajero de un jeep que se detiene delante del teatro donde se esta preparando la premier de la película "Zhao Pai Long". Se horroriza al pensar en las cientos de personas que se encuentran allí dentro, aunque se horroriza aun mas al pensar si Marina estará allí dentro. En eso empieza a sentirse mal por no hacerle mas caso...

Mira por la ventana del auto y ve como del teatro sale la Capitán Hayase vestida de civil. Lo que más le sorprende es que sale halando del brazo al Teniente Ichijo. Vaya sorpresa. Nunca se imaginó que se ligara a la Capitána. Parecen discutir. Peleas de novios seguramente. En ese instante suenan las alarmas.

"Atención, iniciamos transformación modular. Diríjanse al refugio más cercano ". - se escucha la voz de Kim Kabirov por los altavoces con su distintivo acento.

En pocos momentos, cientos de personas salen de los edificios, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia las entradas de los refugios. En menos de dos minutos, todo esta desierto. En ese instante el bloque donde están se eleva, mientras todo alrededor vibra y cambia de posición. Engel se queda en el vehículo hasta que la manada de personas ha desaparecido de las calles. Luego sale tranquilamente del vehículo. Las calles ahora tiene una geometría diferente, incluso una de ellas, a la distancia ha quedado completamente vertical.

"Aquí Engel ¡Jefe¿Me escucha?". - pregunta Engel por la radio.

"Estoy detrás de usted". - responde Gloval. Gloval esta usando el mismo uniforme de campo de Engel, de un color azul oscuro, aunque la pipa que lleva entre los labios desentona con su atuendo.

"¿Qué hace aquí, señor? Debería estar en el puente."

"Quiero colaborar."

"Excelente idea. Con los civiles en los refugios, podremos desplegar a todos los militares disponibles."

"Si, y muchos accesos se verán cerrados durante el proceso de transformación. Adelante."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al vaciarse las calles, queda solo, caminando por una avenida. Por suerte ya se deshizo de la bomba. Hubiera ido a un refugio, pero la aversión que le producen lo micrones le impulso a quedarse afuera. Camina hacia una plaza y se sienta, mientras disfruta el silencio. Se parece mucho al preludio de una batalla. No importa que estén en los refugios, nadie se salvara.

En el extremo opuesto de la ciudad, cientos de militares corren por las calles desiertas, revisando casa por casa en grupos de a tres, dos soldados, mas uno que lleva en su espalda un detector de neutrones. La tarea es fácil, sobre todo por la soledad de las calles.

"Los detectores serán más eficientes ahora, no tiene la cubierta de berilio así que debe de emitir mas neutrones de lo normal". - explica Engel mientras camina al lado de Gloval.

"Así... ¿La estructura de la nave no atenúa los neutrones?"

"El hipercarbono es reflector de neutrones. Incluso nos ahorrara el trabajo."

"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?". - pregunta Gloval.

"Menos de una hora, señor". - afirma la Teniente Bohn Meyer, quien camina un poco mas rezagada.

"¡No lo lograremos!". - exclama Gloval para sorpresa de Engel.

El Mayor Engel, quien va a la cabeza, se detiene y mira la Capitán. En la distancia se escuchan sonidos confusos, quizás sean de la repentina batalla, o quizás sean los sonidos de los accesos cerrándose herméticamente.

"¿Cómo es posible que siempre piense que es el fin?". - pregunta Engel.

"Experiencia."

Salen por una calle y llegan al centro de la ciudad, mientras reciben la confirmación de los grupos, muchos de ellos inspeccionando no solo el bloque central, sino tamben los demás lugares de la nave. Necesariamente no tiene porque estar allí.

"¿Señores?". - señala Bohn Meyer para que los oficiales vean lo mismo.

Un hombre sentado cerca de la fuente y que parece no haberlo visito aun. Engel camina hacia esa dirección, dejando al Capitán junto a la Teniente. El sujeto al verlo se levanta como un resorte y hecha a correr por una calle. El Mayor suelta su bastón y también hecha a corre detrás de él.

"Necesito un equipo en la avenida militar hacia... la calle diez". - dice Gloval por la radio, caminado en esa dirección y recoger el bastón de Engel.

En cambio Engel trata de encontrar al sujeto, que ha perdido en la salida de esa calle. Se detiene en una esquina para mirar el sitio y tratar de ignorar la punzada que sube desde su rodilla por toda la pierna. Dobla a la derecha y escucha un ruido. Se sobresalta cuando lo encañona un grupo de soldados a unos cuantos metros. Les hace señas para que rodeen la calle.

"Aquí Engel, quiero que todo el mundo se venga a la avenida militar de las calles ocho a diez. Cubran la salida al bloque de viviendas..."

Engel deja de hablar por la radio cuando escucha un nuevo ruido, esta vez desde un callejón. Apaga la radio y saca su arma tomándola con las dos manos. Respira hondo mientras camina por el callejón. Cuando llega al lado de un bote de basura, un gato cae sobre este, casi a su lado. Engel aprieta los dientes y continua caminando, mientras el gato maúlla.

"Cállate o te meto un tiro". - susurra Engel apuntándole.

El gato maúlla como respuesta mientras Engel decide seguir por allí, esta vez bajando el arma. Justo al hacerlo escucha que el gato maúlla de nuevo. Irritado se voltea, justo para ver a un hombre justo detrás de él, sosteniendo un pedazo de tubería.

Se hecha un lado justo cuando el tipo le lanza un golpe. Pero al hacerlo, se le cae la pistola y el tipo lanza un nuevo golpe. Esta vez golpea el bote de basura alejando a Engel del arma, que rueda hacia un lado. El tipo la ve y corre por ella, lo mismo que hace Engel. Gadras esta a punto de alcanzarla cuando Engel le hala por el cuello de la camisa.

Pero el Zentraedi se voltea y le golpea en la nariz. El Gadras al fin toma el arma, pero al girarse para apuntarle a Engel, este le golpea la mano y de nuevo se cae el arma. El Zentraedi agarra a Engel por el cuello y lo golpea haciéndole caer recostado de la pared. Tantea en el suelo, hasta que agarra de nuevo el arma. Se da cuenta y trata de agarrara, pero Engel la levanta y le dispara en una pierna, haciendo que caiga al suelo.

"_¡¡¡TE VOY A MATAR!!!_". - grita Engel mientras se pone de pie y agarra al Zentraedi empujándolo contra el bote de basura. "¡_¿DÓNDE ESTA MI BOMBA?!_"

No contesta, solo le sonríe.

"¡Así que no me lo dirás!". - dice Engel y sin vacilar le dispara en la rodilla de la otra pierna.

"¡Mayor, deténgase!". - ordena Gloval entrando en el callejón, seguido de un grupo de soldados. Engel no le hace caso y se aleja un poco para apuntarle al Zentraedi sentado en el suelo.

"No la encontraran". - dice con una mueca de dolor, pero sonriendo.

"Te lo preguntare una ultima vez¿dónde esta?"

El se queda callado mientras Engel le vuelve a disparar en la pierna.

"Mayor, deténgase o asumirá las consecuencias."

A las palabras del Capitán Gloval, el grupo de soldados le rodean y le apuntan. Vacilante baja el arma y la guarda en su funda, haciéndole gestos a Gloval. Mira que los soldados aun le apuntan.

"Aléjese de él". - ordena Gloval adelantándose.

El Mayor suspira hondamente y empieza a alejarse lentamente. Se acerca a Gloval, quien le da su bastón, que ahora necesita más que nunca.

"Señor, hemos encontrado la bomba". - anuncia la Teniente al escuchar por la radio la noticia.

En pocos minutos llegan al lugar donde esta la bomba escondida...

... El teatro.

"¿Cómo demonios es que a nadie se le ocurrió revisar aquí primero?". - pregunta el Mayor mientras se arrodilla al lado de ella.

"Ya no importa. Hay que hacer algo". - dice el Capitán mirando al Mayor abrir la maleta.

Allí dentro esta el primario, dentro de una caja metálica, de la que sobresale el contador, que ahora marca 28 minutos.

"Perdone señor, recuerdo que alguien dijo 'no lo lograremos'. Y lo hemos hecho". - dice Engel.

"Lo siento. No pude evitarlo. En aquel momento tuve la impresión de que no lo lograríamos."

"Debería esperar a ver que ocurre."

"¡¿Y perder la oportunidad de tener razón?!"

"Muy astutos, usaron el contador original como detonador. Solo tengo que abrirlo cortar el cable azul del clock y tener cuidado con los verdes y amarillos de la batería..."

"Tengo confianza en usted Gennadi". - exclama el Capitán Gloval sonriendo.

"Y yo". - dice Bohn Meyer haciéndole una seña con el pulgar.

"Yo también". - agrega el Teniente Young mirando sobre el hombro de Gloval, sonriente.

Engel empieza a destornillar la cajita del contador y mira horrorizado dentro de ella.

"Tenemos un problema". - dice levantándose.

"Tenemos muchos Engel¿podría ser mas especifico?". - pregunta Gloval. Engel señala el interior de la cajita. Allí todos los alambres son todos del mismo color, rojos.

"¡Demonios!". - exclama Engel dándole una patada a la bomba. "Uy."

En ese momento deja de marcar 25:38 a pasar a 08:38.

"¡Adelante! Dale otra para que llegue a cero". - sugiere sarcásticamente Gloval al ver lo que hizo.

"Eso no fue muy inteligente, Gennadi". - dice molesta Bohn Meyer.

"¡Dios, vamos a morir!". - exclama desesperado Young.

"¡Cálmense señores!. ¿Alguna idea? - pregunta Engel más calmado que los demás.

"¿Dispararte?". - dice Bohn Meyer.

"Dejen que yo lo haga". - dice Young.

"No, no, no, no, no... estaba convencido de que al final todo se torcería siempre es así, sabia que terminaría de una u otra forma."

"¿Alguna buena idea?"

Engel no esperar respuesta y recoge a bomba para empezar a salir con ella.

"Alguien seria tan amable de cerrar la boca y despejar la ruta al hangar más cercano". - dice Engel mientras coloca la bomba en la parte de atrás de un jeep donde se suben también sus acompañantes. Young conduce.

"¿Es que no sabe conducir Mayor?". – pregunta Gloval.

Cuando llegan al hangar esta desierto. Young y Engel levantan la bomba y la colocan sobre la cubierta.

"Quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para decirle que esa bomba estaba mal diseñada y cuando regresemos voy matar a unas cuantas personas". - dice Engel mientras corre y se sube al Valkyrie más cercano para encenderlo.

"Usted no esta apto para pilotar. Puede morir". - dice Gloval haciendo bocina con sus manos para ser oído sobre el ruido de los motores.

"¿Y que importa? Hace un momento quería fusilarme". - grita Engel mientras cierra la cabina del avión.

"Dos minutos". - anuncia la Teniente mientras el Valkyrie se levanta por sus motores auxiliares unos metros para pasar a modo Gerwalk y volver a caer sobre cubierta.

Engel toma delicadamente la bomba con las manos del Valkyrie y se gira para ir a la esclusa de aire. Justo cuando se cierra la puerta interna abren la externa sin despresurizarla, jalando al avión hacia afuera, haciendo que casi se le caiga la bomba. Pisa con fuerza los pedales mientras da potencia al avión alejándose de la nave.

"Cuarenta segundos". - dice la Teniente tapándose los ojos mientras miran por una ventana.

"¿Lo lograra?". - pregunta Young.

"Prefiero no decirlo". - dice Gloval.

A la distancia pude ver la batalla, quizás esta a punto de terminar, ya que muchos de los Valkyrie están en trayectoria de regreso, lo que le obliga a ganar mas velocidad para alejarse lo más posible de ellos, aunque se ve tentado a arrojarles la bomba a los Pod Enemigos que se alejan.

Cuando considera que esta lo suficientemente alejado, pulsa dos veces el botón de palma de la palanca para soltar la bomba, pero de repente una luz roja se enciende en el panel, y ve un poco intranquilo que le indica que el sistema hidráulico del brazo esta fallando. Sacude le brazo, pero ahora, un poco mas intranquilo ve que la bomba no se suelta.

Con la otra mano abre la otra, logrando solarle y lanzarla al espacio.

Ve su reloj y solo faltan 3 segundos y la bomba no esta ni diez metros de distancia. Cierra los ojos mientras se pregunta si sentirá algo.

Pero pasan los segundo y no sucede nada. Abre cauteloso un ojo y se da cuenta que el puntito de luz que es la bomba iluminada por el sol, se aleja cada vez mas...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿O sea, que nos matamos para que no explotara¡Dios! Hasta parece una película de Hitchcock". – pregunta Gloval incrédulo, subido a la escalera del Valkyrie.

"¿No me vaya a decir que quería que explotara?". – pregunta Engel, aun senado en la cabina del Valkyrie. Alrededor de ellos los otros pilotos regresan de la misión de combate, muchos de ellos ignorando la presencia del comandante en jefe de la nave.

"No es eso, Mayor, pero menos mal que no funciono. Es un alivio."

"Para mi también, créalo."

"Mayor, No apruebo lo que le hizo a ese sujeto. Para nada. Pero quiero que sepa que es un buen oficial, y esto, naturalmente no formara parte de su hoja de servicio."

Gloval le da una ligera palmada en el hombro, antes de saltar sobre la cubierta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fin Capitulo 9  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Notas / divagaciones del autor: 

Lo se, un plagio descarado de la película "Peacemaker", pero los únicos que han hecho algo original fueron los griegos hace ya tanto tiempo...

Ejercito de Vigilancia: Ellos son el ejercito contra el cual combaten los Zentraedi desde hace 500.000 años. El SDF-1 Macross era un crucero de este ejercito, y cuando los Zentraedi llegaron a la Tierra pensaban estar en una base avanzada de su enemigo, y por eso atacaron.

_Solkini Sinii _ es una expresion rusa, sin traducción clara fuera del ruso, pero es equivalente a una expresión bastante conocida y vulgar para recordar a la madre de alguien.


	10. Chapter 10

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PARTE 10: VERDADEROS IDEALISTAS**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lejos de las miradas indiscretas, en las esquinas de los pasillos, en los rincones, en el fondo de las habitaciones, en cada rincón apartado de las 1200 naves de la flota Adaclos corre mas información sobre los micrones que de la descome el Comandante Britai, Exedor, Laplamiz, Kamjin y Bodolza juntos. Los tres espías enviados al Macross han pasado él ultimo mes mostrando los artículos que trajeron de la nave, contando y explicando del modo de vida de los micrones, y lo más emocionante para ellos, mostrando la muñeca de Minmay que canta y baila.

Mientras están reunidos, en secreto, escuchando las canciones, el Comandante Britai ordena prepararse a atacar el Macross, los soldados comprenden que si ellos atacan el Macross podrían matar a Minmay.

"Porque no los salvamos y nos salvamos también. No lograremos nada soñando con el futuro. Cuando comience el ataque nos infiltraremos en la nave". – explica Roli, en un arrebato de genialidad que los demás, casi sin exención compartirán.

En su nave, Kamjin se estremece de alegría, las órdenes de Britai son atacar la primera ola de Valkyrie en el espacio, y él está contento de cumplir ese tipo de orden.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Capitán Gloval corre por el pasillo al escuchar la alerta por los intercomunicadores. Entra corriendo por la puerta, siempre cuidando de no darse con el marco de la puerta al entrar.

"¿Qué pasa?". – pregunta alarmado a lo que entra.

"Son solo treinta naves señor". – informa Vanessa señalándolas en el radar.

"¿Solo eso?"

"Sí Señor."

Sin dudarlo, Gloval ordena despegar a todos los Valkyrie disponibles.

Antes de que alguien lo pida, un escuadrón completo de ataque están siendo cargado con sus armas de reacción. En menos de tres minutos, los aviones despegan en formación, cargando cada uno carga cuatro mísiles de reacción. Mientras estas desalojan el hangar, Engel espera la orden de Gloval para poder armas a los escuadrones regulares con estas armas.

La batalla no tiene ni cinco minutos de duración cuando los Valkyrie se encuentran enfrascado en una verdadera pelea de perros con los Pod enemigos. Los Valkyrie del escuadrón Ángel de la Capitán Takeda se encuentran regresando de su ataque a ocho de los cruceros enemigos. A pesar de la precisión de sus disparos, parece que esos inmenso cruceros resisten la arremetida de detonaciones de 30 kilotones.

Frustrada, se une al combate con los Pod, utilizando únicamente su fusil, lo mismo hacen los otros integrantes de su escuadrón, ya que un regreso directo al Macross es demasiado difícil sin luchar por él. Los cruceros están demasiado cerca para implementar mas escuadrones de ataque, por lo que Gloval decide iniciar una Ataque Daedalus intensivo contra toda nave que se aproxime. Su primer objetivo es la nave principal que se dirige al frente de la formación.

El Macross inicia su acometida hacia el frente, acelerando las 300 mil toneladas de portaviones, que se estrella justo en la proa de la nave. Pero justo al abrirse la proa de la nave, los heroicos Destroid Defender inicial un ataque con ráfagas de láser, para luego penetrar en la nave enemiga y tratar de destruirla desde dentro. Pero la conocida Maniobra Daedalus también lo es para los mandos de la flota Zentraedi, estos últimos tienen la ventaja, porque las tácticas de Gloval se están volviendo predecibles y terminan volviéndose en su contra.

Ahora los Zentraedi están al asecho y logran masacrar a los Defender cuando estos siquiera habían podido bajarse de la plataforma de proa. Pero esta logra cerrarse, pero no antes de que un numere importante de Pod entran corriendo por ella, asolando primero el Daedalus y después al Macross. Los Pod al entrar en la nave alcanza la ciudad en cuestión de segundos, a nadie le da tiempo suficiente de ponerse a resguardo, y muchos mueren aplastados por las inmensas bestias mecánicas que empiezan a disparar contra todo lo que tengan enfrente, sean edificios, automóviles, personas. La guardia de defensa de Destroid es reducida en cuestión de minutos.

En el puente Gloval esta paralizado al escuchar los reportes de las estaciones de defensa, todo lo que informa se puede resumir en una palabra, caos. Incluso cuando el escuadrón Skull entra en la nave para ayudar, mas naves entraron detrás de ello, incluyendo al infame Kamjin. En las calles las personas corren a los refugios, mientras que muchas imprudentemente se han quedado en la sala de conciertos, donde un par de Pod se han quedado estáticos.

En una avenida, Milia Falyna corre para resguardarse igualmente, tratando de evitar que cualquier edificio se le venga encima o la termine aplastando un Pod o un Valkyrie. Mientras se resguarda al lado de una pila de escombros, ve un Valkyrie azul e inmediatamente lo reconoce.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unas calles mas allá, un grupo de Pod liderado por Kamjin se encuentra destruyendo cuanta cosa se encuentran. Kamjin se encuentra extasiado por poder hacer lo que le plazca sin tener que rendir cuentas a nadie. Pero súbitamente se sorprende al concentrarse en su camino a tres Pod que no parece estar haciendo nada de utilidad.

"¿Adónde van?". – les pregunta Kamjin algo confundido.

"Vamos a buscar a Minmay". – contesta uno, dejando a Kamjin muy confundido.

"Espero que me expliquen que hacen". – pide Kamjin con voz tranquila y realmente confundido al ver un buen numero de Pod acumularse frente a él.

"Lo siento señor, pero no queremos luchar porque entonces no encontraremos a Minmay..."

Este no termina de decir su frase cuando Kamjin irritado le dispara matándolo al instante. No ha terminado de caer al suelo cuando los demás se dispersan en todas direcciones en huida...

"_¡¡¡¡¡REGRESEN... DETÉNGANSE COBARDES PARA QUE PUEDA EJECUTARLOS POR TRAICIÓN!!!!!!_"

Kamjin corre enloquecido de ira detrás de los Zentraedi rebeldes, acribillando inmisericorde al que logra atrapar. Los que logran salvarse huyen en desbandada, dispersándose en las calles.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muy cerca de la sala de concierto, en una parte relativamente tranquila, varios Zentraedi micronizados descienden de los Pod y se reúnen en un compacto grupo.

Uno de ellos se agacha y recoge algo del suelo, es una desgarbada y rota muñeca de Minmay.

"Es una muñeca de Minmay, y esta dañada. Pero no es lo único que hemos dañado. Debemos desertar y evitar todo esto". – dice mientras mira al resto de sus colegas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kamjin se encuentra disparando a diestra y siniestra atacando los Pod que no ve disparado o huyen al verle. Aunque en su precipitación dispara aun a los que están disparando.

Hace poco caso a la orden que su asistente Gerao ha recibido de Britai: ordena una retirada y le pide a Kamjin que detenga a los desertores en lugar de matarlos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Media hora después la batalla terminado, las fuerzas Zentraedi han regresado por donde vinieron, para gran alivio de todos. Durante toda la alerta Engel estuvo atrapado en su laboratorio, mientras los muchos golpes en la estructura le hacían temer lo peor. Se encontraba muy preocupado por la puerta, que aunque luce un sólido de sello hermético, mientras la examina le parece tan delicada como las alas de una polilla.

Marina Bisyarina había estado en el Prometheus, preparando los escuadrones de armas de reacción. La cuestión es que el Mayor es llamado a la sala de conferencias en el cuartel general. Se imagina muchas cosas sobre la razón de su llamado, pero no recuerda haber hecho ni dicho nada malo ni ofensivo para nadie - por el momento-, aunque esta posibilidad es muy remota, sobre todo luego de una feroz batalla como la que acaba de terminar.

En el camino se encuentra con el Teniente Jenius, quien por alguna razón también fue llamado. A lo que llegan a la entrada, se consiguen con un joven Marine armado custodiando la puerta, se cuadra a la presencia del Mayor, quine espera que la puerta se abra.

"Mayor Gennadi Engel reportándose como se le ordenó."

"Segundo Teniente Max Jenius, reportándose como se le ordenó."

La pose formal del Mayor se esfuma al ver a los tres ocupantes del sofá frente al Capitán Gloval.

"Disculpen, pero ¿pueden explicar lo que sucede?". – pregunta el Mayor.

"Mayor, Teniente, descansen. Les he llamado para pedirles su opinión sobre el asunto que nos concierne a todos". – dice Gloval.

"Si señor, si podemos ser útiles". – dice diligente Max.

"Estos caballeros aquí presente son Zentraedi que..."

"¡¿Cómo que Zentraedi?! Zentraedi... ¿Y que hacen aquí?". – pregunta Engel.

"Mayor, por favor, estos Zentraedi se han puesto a nuestra disposición y solicitan asilo político en nuestra nave en compañía de 23 de sus compañeros. Viene en son de paz. Tranquilícese."

"¿Tranquilo? ¿Cómo que tranquilo?". – pregunta alterado. "Con el debido respeto Capitán, no me gustaría que pensase que soy un... mal educado pero ¿Está demente?".- dice casi gritando la pregunta.

"Mayor, creo si me permite explicarle la situación...". – empieza a decir Misa.

"¿Qué pretende explicar? ¿Qué situación pretende explicarme señorita? ¿Qué son extraterrestres buenos? Eso solo lo creen los hippie de la New Age ¡¡¡¡Son saboteadores como los otros!!!!". – dice exasperado Engel.

"¿Qué otros?". – pregunta el Coronel Maistrov sin ninguna idea de lo que esta hablando.

"Mayor, creo que fue una equivocación pedir su opinión". – dice el Capitán, impertérrito.

"¿Opinión? ¿Cómo que opinión? ¡¡¡Si es que no he dicho nada!!!". – exclama histérico, levantando el bastón como si amenazara. "Estos malditos extraterrestres. En vez de darles asilo deberíamos fusilarlos."

"Mayor, haga el favor de retirarse."

"¿Retirarme? ¿Cómo que retirarme? Ya verán estos malditos hijos de ...". – amenaza mientras se acerca a ello, dispuesto a agredir a los tres Zentraedi, deteniéndose cuando Max le agarra por un brazo y los dos marines de apuntan con sus armas. "¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí? A ellos es quien hay que dispararles, no a mí. ¿Es que la demencia acaso es contagiosa? ¿Es que soy el único que se a dado cuenta que estas cosas son unos malditos extraterrestres?"

"Nosotros le apoyamos, Mayor". – comenta el Coronel sentado junto a Maistrov.

"Si quiere llame a la flota Zentraedi y le damos asilo a los demás. No cuentan para nada los cientos de pilotos muertos. ¡¡¡Dios!!!, Yelena esta muerta, Focker esta muerto, los integrantes de mi escuadrón están muertos, civiles inocentes están muertos...". – dice Engel, casi llorando de la ira, y las palabras salen tan atropelladas que se enredan con su marcado acento ruso.

"¡Mayor, le entendimos!...". – dice Gloval haciéndole un ademán a los Marines para que escolten a Engel fuera de la sala.

"Capitán, si veo a un extraterrestre de estos cerca de mí... les voy a meter un tiro. Todos ustedes están como cabras...". – dice, recordando su estimada HK de su bolsillo y es acarreado a punta de fusil fuera de la sala. Mientras sale por el pasillo se cruza con el Teniente Ichijo, quien le da un breve saludo, al que no responde. Al verlo le llega la idea de que Gloval esta haciendo una encuesta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hace ya varios días que Marina no ve a Gennadi, desde que la Teniente Bohn Meyer había pedido ser transferida a otra parte la semana pasada, después de una fea discusión con Engel. Una discusión verdadera, donde la joven y frágil Teniente, perdió los estribos, haciendo una referencia a la madre de Engel y este, bueno, comenzó a agredir la dignidad de la Teniente, llegando a una batalla verbal con palabras de claro significado...

Pero al parecer, al Mayor le han dado un permiso insólito de cinco días por alguna razón que ella no sabe.

Al salir del laboratorio luego de dejar todo en orden, desapareció de nuevo y lleva ya tres días desaparecido, pero haciendo algunas preguntas durante todo el día, recibió una llamada del mismísimo Capitán Gloval, que se había enterado de su búsqueda. Nunca había hablado con el, y aunque fue por teléfono, le parece que es una persona que irradia carisma.

"Creo que debería hablar con el, Teniente. Debo decirle algo sobre él. Le asigne el trabajo del armas de reacción luego de tener una larga charla con el Mayor Focker. Pero en los últimos días he tenido algunas diferencias con el, si me entiende". – dice Gloval.

"¿Tiene algo que ver con los refugiados Zentraedi, señor?"

"De hecho son la causa. Su trabajo es lo único que le a mantenido hasta ahora, pero he tenido que hacerle toma un descanso. El es un oficial muy capaz, pero preferiría que estuviera alejado de su trabajo unos días, para que pueda meditar. Solo hable con el. Estoy tan preocupado por el cómo por cualquiera de mis oficiales."

"Lo haré señor, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de donde esta. En su habitación no esta y no creo que este en la ciudad."

"Búsquelo en la cubierta 22, pasillo B, en el deposito de materiales 32."

Es bastante entrada la tarde cuando termino sus obligaciones esa tarde. Le parecía increíble lo cerca que esta del laboratorio, en el pasillo B, prácticamente al final del pasillo lateral al del laboratorio. Hay una inmensa puerta que en ese instante se encuentra cerrada. Pero por una pequeña puerta que se abre tan pronto corre el pestillo.

El interior esta iluminado con una brillante luz blanca proveniente del techo. Al fondo hay una inmensa ventana de cristal y junto ella una puerta que da al exterior. El lugar parece un deposito, hay muchas cajas cerradas y ve mientras camina cerca de ellas que están rotuladas como material de repuestos. El lugar parece desierto y siente una sensación fantasmal al ver varios cazas cubiertos con lonas color crema.

"Gennadi". – llama Marina haciendo bocina con las manos para hacerse escuchar por todo el lugar. Pero no tiene respuestas.

Recorre el laberinto de cajas y finalmente se acerca a un caza puesto en un lugar despejado de la habitación. Es un caza rarísimo, no se parece a un Valkyrie, aunque es un caza variable, ya que esta en la inconfundible modalidad Gerwalk, aunque es mas delgado y esta pintado de un color azul grisáceo. Engel esta sentado en un taburete frente a una portezuela abierta en una de las turbinas del aparato, terminando de atornillar los terminales de un par de cables y de repente un par de manos se ponen encima de sus ojos.

"¡Adivina quien es!"

Además de las manos encima de sus ojos, siente algo apretando contra la parte de atrás de su cabeza ahuyentado el susto del primer momento. Para ser preciso, son dos cosas preciosas. Quita las manos de su cara y se da la vuelta, solo para encontrar que mira fijamente el pecho de Marina.

"¡Marina!". – exclama soltándole las manos y apartando la vista. "Uff... ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Tenia mucha curiosidad de donde te metías cuando no trabajabas."

"¿Quién te dijo donde estaba?"

"El Capitán Gloval."

"Hummm... ¿qué quieres?". – pregunta volviendo a lo que hacia.

"¿Qué es esto?". – pregunta Marina palmeando la pierna del aparato.

"Es en lo que trabaje luego de irme de Arzamas, es un SV-51."

"Nunca había visto uno de esos. Veo que hay demasiadas cosas misteriosas en tu vida."

"Fue hace algo mas de dos años. 2007. Cuando llegue aquí."

"Nunca me lo habías dicho. ¿Qué le estas haciendo?"

"Focker, ¿te acuerdas de él? Me dijo que no sabían que hace con estos aparatos. Aquellos de allá, son los Zero, VF-0. Hable con Gloval y me dijo que los iba a desechar un día de estos, pero le dije que haría si lograba reparar mi viejo avión, y me dijo que adelante. Y aquí estoy. El único problema es que se le dañaron varios piezas de las turbinas. Parece que no funcionan. Pero el resto esta bien."

"¿Y que vas a hacer con una reliquia como estas?"

"Apenas tiene tres años. Es el mas avanzado avión de combate con motores convencionales que existe, incluso es mas maniobrable que el VF-1. No hay nada mejor que no tenga turbinas termonucleares. Además es mío y creo que puedo hacer con el lo que quiera."

"Siempre eres así de posesivo". – dice Marina sentándose en una pequeña silla plegable. "Te dedicas a algo y al final lo haces tuyo."

"No puedo hacer nada contra eso, solo soy así". – dice serio terminando y poniéndose de pie. Es la primera vez que Marina le ve con una ropa diferente al uniforme, aunque esto lo es igualmente, es un mono de trabajo color naranja y una gorra, el mismo uniforme que usan los técnicos de mantenimiento aéreo en el Prometheus.

"Quería hablar contigo sobre algo. Me has estado evadiendo todo este tiempo."

"No te pongas como una niña por todo. ¿Quieres?. Si quieres una respuesta, estoy molesto. Estamos peleando con extraterrestres desde hace casi un año y son unos bastardos que deberían morir y no estar viviendo entre nosotros."

"¿Te cuesta creer que existan desertores?"

"Me cuesta y mucho. Son extraterrestres y es mas, quizás sean saboteadores, si veo alguno no dudare en disparar a matar. Debería matarlos a todos es lo que se merecen". – dice dándole un golpe al avión con un puño.

"Mejor termina de arreglar tu avión en lugar de desearle mal a los enemigos, al fina ellos también son seres vivos."

"Es una epidemia de demencia la que recorre la nave. Incluso tu ya te contagiaste, creo que soy el único inmune. No deberías dejarte llevar por las apariencia. Son extraterrestres."

"¿Que le falta a tu avión?". – pregunta Marina, cambiando el tema.

"Las turbinas no sirven, pero el resto si". – explica con desgana Engel, terminando de cerrar el panel del fuselaje.

"En el Prometheus hay varias defectuosas en los depósitos. Pide que te den un par". – dice Marina sonriendo, mientras Engel sube por la escalerilla hacia la cabina. "¿No que no funcionaba?"

"El sistema eléctrico e hidráulico funciona. Aunque creo que será el mejor caza que existe si le pongo un par de turbinas 2001."

Antes de responderle, el Valkyrie esta encendido y empieza a moverse, dando un par de pasos en redondo en el sitio donde esta de pie. Luego de caminarlo unos momentos, estirar los brazos y retraer las alas, regresa a su sitio y se apaga con un zumbido.

"¿No habrás juzgado demasiado pronto a los Zentraedi que piden asilo?". – dice ella, continuando con el tema.

"Es mas fácil decir Zentraedi desertores. Y creo que en un año me he hecho una idea de ellos". – dice terminando de mover varias palancas del panel de control.

"A veces eres un desconocido para mi. Lo que si se, es que siempre estas molesto, pero pareciera que fijes estarlo para que los demás no te hagan preguntas y se aparte. Cuando te molestas de verdad gritas y vociferas..."

"¿Y cual es el punto aquí?"

"Que deberías aprender una clase de humildad. ¿Te falta mucho?"

"No, por hoy termine. Mañana creo que sobornare a alguien para encontrar un par de motores."

"Vamos a la ciudad, la noche es joven y podríamos pasar tiempo allí, incluso mañana."

"No. No quiero irme a la ciudad, me repugna la idea de que hayan Zentraedi caminando por allí. Incluso si hay veintiocho por allí sueltos, creo que no me controla si encuentro a uno solo por allí."

"¿Pensé que había veintiséis?"

"Pues no, y a lo mejor hay mas por allí. De todas formas nunca voy a la ciudad."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La larga tregua luego de la gran batalla de comienzos de mes, es increíblemente alargada por las fuerzas Zentraedi, que aun continúan sin saber que sucedió. A eso de las seis de la tarde de ese día un transbordador Star Goose se encuentra despegando desde una de las plataformas de vuelo del Macross escoltado de una estela de cazas.

La Capitána Hayase se encuentra partiendo en una misión secreta a la Tierra. En un maletín lleva toda la información que ha logrado obtener durante varios días de los disidentes Zentraedi, y también los informes médicos y toda la información que el Macross a recabado en los últimos meses.

Mientras se comunica con su amigo, el Teniente Ichijo, Misa trata de convencerlo de la importancia de su vuelo, y sobre todo de pedirle que cuide de los Zentraedi a bordo de Macross porque muchas persona maliciosas piensan que son saboteadores y podrían hacerles daño.

Pero los Zentraedi de la flota de Kamjin aprovecharon la partida del transbordador para hacer de las suyas. No había pasado ni veinte minutos cuando unos sesenta Regults rodean al Star Goose, y si Global manda refuerzos les tomarán otros 20 minutos en llegar. Sin pensarlo mucho decide enviar al "Booby Duck", el recientemente adaptado prototipo del Súper Valkyrie, equipado pon propulsores de alta prestación y pod de minimisiles.

Aunque un error el los códigos casi produce un desastre, ya que no esta previsto que el piloto del VF-1S, el bueno de Hikari Ichijo volara hoy. Pero la espera valió la pena, el solo logro barrer una buena parte de la formación enemiga y todavía tener capacidad para escoltar al Star Goose hasta la atmósfera terrestre y regresar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasada la media noche, Misa se encuentra charlando con su padre, quien la ultima vez la había tratado como una desconocida, pero ahora la lleva a ver el Gran Cañón, recientemente terminado.

El viejo Almirante parece otra persona, amable, servicial, afable. Incluso pareciera que realmente se interesa por ella. A pesar de las apariencias, para Misa, solo es otro de los disfraces de sus temores.

"Quiero que veas el Gran Cañón antes de intentar las charlas de paz. Tenemos planeado dispararlo contra ellos". – dice el Almirante Takashi Hayase, mirando hacia el abismo a varios kilómetros bajo la plataforma donde están de pie. Solos. "Pensamos destruir una gran parte de su flota en un ataque sorpresa, así iniciaremos charlas de paz , cuando ellos sepan nuestro verdadero poder. Debemos partir desde una posición de poder. Ellos no deben confundir nuestras charlas de paz con debilidad."

Misa no puede creer lo decidido y estúpidos que pueden llegar a ser los militares que nunca han conocido al verdadero enemigo. Parecía un retroceso de dos siglos, donde si se tiene fe y se es de un determinado país o grupo social, se tiene asegurada la victoria. El hecho de diferenciarlo entre buenos y malos, siendo uno los buenos, no siempre signifique que los buenos siempre ganen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Engel se había levantado temprano, casi a las seis, al fin su suplicio, o sea, su permiso, termino. Algo que parece no cambiar en nada el estado de su pierna. Aun le cuesta apoyarse en ella. Desde hace dos meses de su accidente, lo han operado ya tres veces. Siempre por diferentes razones. La primera vez fue por problema con los tornillos, luego es porque se soltó un clavo. Aunque puede apoyarse en su pierna, le duele increíblemente, por lo que se apoya en su bastón ortopédico.

Por alguna razón este bastón se a convertido en parte de su imagen, sobre todo en el laboratorio, donde muchos le han conocido con el. En el accidente de noviembre, donde se rompió la rodilla, se había golpeado la mano. Haciendo se una cortada entre los muñones de los dedos que había perdido hacia un par de años, cuando probo en un combate, mas que improvisado de su SV-51.

Esa había sido la vez en que había liberado toda su ira, aunque la otra persona también lo había hecho, y aunque el resentimiento era mutuo, mas adelante encontraron la manera de no matarse, aunque el destino los volvió a poner en la misma situación.

«¿Qué habrá sido de...?» se pregunta Engel, recordando que nunca se a molestado en averiguar que le paso. De súbito la palabra 'deserción' le golpea en la cabeza al empezar a bajar las escaleras. Y parecen azotarle cuando llega al laboratorio. A lo mejor esa era la sutil forma que Gloval intuyo al llamarle para pedirle su opinión, claro que no dijo 'quiero tu opinión como desertor' o 'tengan una charla entre desertores'. Lo habían dejado por fuera de los interrogatorios preliminares a los disidentes Zentraedi.

Cuando entra suspirando en el laboratorio, se encuentra satisfecho al ver a todos trabajando. Al menos son todos profesionales y no hicieron fiesta mientras su jefe estaba ausente. A decir verdad como que trabajaron deprisa, aumentaron el tamaño de la planta de producción, moviéndose y adaptando toda la sección de la cubierta media. Es tan grande que podrían poner en línea cinco Valkyrie uno de tras de otro en modo caza. Se habían producido en su ausencia mas de cien ojivas de reacción, muchas de ellas ya se encuentran en sus depósitos permanentes en el Prometheus y el Daedalus.

Cuando termina su inspección de la mañana llega a su oficina y contento por todo se sienta relajado para poder descansar e irse al mediodía a comer y ver como van las cosas en el Prometheus. Se voltea en su silla y enciende la cafetera, que había traído ex profeso para esto. Un café a su gusto, negro y con poca azúcar. Su escritorio esta casi vació, solo el monitor del computador, una lapicera y el modelo del Su-27 de Yelena.

Lo único que falta aquí es Marina, que debe estar en este momento en el Prometheus, trabajando en el programa para hacer el upgrade de los VF-1J a la configuración Súper Valkyrie. Al menos las cosas van bien, la gente aquí no necesitan jefes para saber que su trabajo es importante, sobretodo luego de la discusión con Bohn Meyer, que tiene en su lista negra. Repasando la lista se da cuenta que hay demasiada gente en ella y que los conveniente sea ponerlos en escalas de prioridades. Pero antes de pensarlo mas suena el teléfono. O deja sonar dos veces antes de tomarlo.

"Mayor Engel."

"¿Gennadi? ¿Cómo estas?". – pregunta la voz de Marina del otro lado de la línea.

"De maravilla, este departamento marcha sobre ruedas. Dime ¿qué haces?"

"Trabajo, por supuesto. Aunque te tengo malas noticias."

"No creo que nada pueda ser malo en este momento. Las peores cosas han pasado". – comenta Engel, jugueteando con el Su-27.

"No se si decírtelo o que lo veas en TV."

"¿Qué?"

"Creo que mejor será que lo veas en TV, lo están pasando ahora". – dice Marina luego de suspirar.

Engel sin colgar, enciende el programa de TV de su computador, ve que están haciendo un programa especial sobre algo. Sube el volumen para poder escuchar por encima del tenue golpeteo. Luego de escuchar durante todo un minuto, Engel se pone tan pálido como el cuello de su camisa, siente como cruje el auricular del teléfono en sus manos al apretarlo.

"¿Es una broma verdad?". – pregunta Engel recuperando la voz.

"No, es cierto, y me sorprende que no lo supieras."

"¿Acaso Jenius y Gloval han perdido el juicio? Porque si están sufriendo con gusto evitaré que sufran más". – dice mientras recuerda que tiene su arma en alguna parte.

"Espero que no hagas anda precipitado...". – dice casi leyéndole la mente.

Engel no escucha mas porque el auricular se destroza en sus manos dándole un choque eléctrico. Controla el impulso de dale un puñetazo a la pantalla del computador. Camina de un lado a otro de la minúscula oficina, esperando que alguien le llamara y le avisara que todo es una broma de mal gusto un terrible error. Pero Marina llega resoplando, con toda la pinta de venir corriendo directamente del Prometheus. Por supuesto que no le dice que es una broma y le hace un breve resumen de todo el argumento que Engel se a perdido.

"Se van a casar hoy en la noche."

"¿Que van a hacer que? ¿Casarse? ¿Cómo que casarse? ¿No es una extraterrestre? Aquí alguien esta loco y por supuesto no soy yo."

Continua caminando agitado de un lado a otro y se bebe dos tazas de café seguidas, pero al final termina agarrando la jarra caliente y se la bebe de un solo trago. Cuando termina la pone de golpe de nuevo en su sitio respirando con fuerza y la cara enrojecida.

"¿No estaba caliente?". – pregunta Marina perpleja por lo que acaba de hacer.

"Muchísimo."

"Creo que deberías irte a casa y quedarte allí."

"Estoy bien, creo que me he calmado lo suficiente. No te preocupes estaré perfectamente."

"Te acabas de beber como medio litro de café hirviendo, Gennya."

"Si."

"Por favor...". – empieza a decir Marina, tomando a Engel del brazo.

"Perfecto, creo que tienes razón, de todos modos yo soy el que esta un poquito perturbado en esta nave". – dice ausente, mientras Marina lo saca de la oficina.

Marina regresa dentro y agarra la chaqueta de Engel y su gorra, cuando regresa Engel esta como ofuscado, empezando a caminar hacia un lado, pero le agarra por lo hombros y le da la vuelta para llevarlo en la dirección contraria.

Esta con Engel hasta después del mediodía, que a pasado todo ese tiempo sentado en una silla con la cabeza recostada en el respaldo. Pareciera que va a decir algo, pero se queda callado, pero luego, se mueve y levanta el vaso de agua en la mesa delante de él. Pero lo que hace es tomar el vaso medio lleno y agitarlo ante sus rostro otro rato mas.

"No puedes quedarte así". – dice finalmente Marina al ver el estado en el que a llegado.

El no responde, solo continua agitando el vaso y refunfuñando. Marina se levanta de la cama donde esta sentada y agarra el respaldo de la silla para girarlo hacia ella. Le quita el vaso de la mano. El respira hondo y regresa a su estado de inactividad, mientras Marina se queda de pie delante de él.

"¿Qué es lo que te sucede?". – pregunta ella, mirándolo desde arriba.

Engel se queda callado, volteando la vista hacia un rincón. Marina se inclina sobre el, tomándole de la barbilla para que la mire.

"Creo que el problema no son los Zentraedi, el problema eres tu. ¿Crees que si te dedicas a matarlos a todos vas a dejar de sentirte mal? ¿No ves que este es el primer paso para la paz? Esta guerra no la van ganar las armas, la van a ganar cosas como estas."

Por un momento se quedan allí, hasta que ella se levanta y Engel le abraza por la cintura y recarga su cabeza contra el vientre de Marina, mientras ella le caricia el cabello.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fin Capitulo 10  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Notas / divagaciones del autor:

Takashi Hayase - Donald Hayes


	11. Chapter 11

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PARTE 11: EL CAMINO DE LA VIRGEN**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche, todo los tripulantes de la nave, hombre mujeres, niño, civiles y militares se apiñaban en sus casas ante los televisores y ante los monitores en los lugares públicos. Durante todo el día los pormenores de la celebración llenaban las imágenes de las pantallas y en las voces en la radio. Ante toda esta oleada de medios de comunicación, Engel se pregunta como es que no se había enterado de todo esto.

Lo que no podía negar es que es una celebración por todo lo alto, si estuvieran en la Tierra todo esto costaría una millonada, pero claro, este en un evento 'militar'. En el exterior, en él frió vació del espacio, dentellaban fuegos artificiales que ilumina al Macross con sus múltiples luces de colores.

¿Qué pensaría el enemigo? Seguramente estaría demasiado confundido, como en la Guerra cuando las tropas estadounidenses utilizaron el LSD como arma química, los enemigos estaban demasiado 'flipados' para oponer resistencia. Es que incluso a muchos de los tripulantes militares y civiles del Macross les cuesta mucho aceptar esto. Muchos se pellizcan para saber si están despiertos.

Pero Engel piensa, como muchos, todo esto es puro teatro. Y su acto más extravagante fue el vuelo en el espacio de Max y Milia en un Valkyrie biplaza, donde varios escuadrones se formaron para hacer una 'guardia de honor'. Como esperaba, todo esta siendo transmitido a la Tierra, donde de seguro el mando de la U.N.Spacy están tan confundido como los enemigos.

Repentinamente, en medio de la formación de Valkyrie, múltiples rayos multicolores iluminan el cielo. El Valkyrie de Max pasa entre los Battroid alineados afuera de la proa del Prometheus mientras disparan salvas hacia el espacio. Después de un suave contacto en la cubierta (de la manera contraria, de proa a popa, algo que le impidieron hacer al Mayor el día de su accidente), su caza desciende por un elevador hacia el hangar.

Luego de su vuelo de presentación, los novios ya se encuentran en el salón de ceremonias, donde se lleva a cabo la muy ensayada ceremonia de boda. Seguramente han practicado muchísimo esta parte, porque le cuesta creer que la piloto enemiga haya podido por si sola aprender y entender todo lo que se hace sin una detallada explicación.

Allí ya estaba arreglado un enorme pastel de bodas, con la figura del Macross. La pareja intercambio votos en una ceremonia bastante normal para las circunstancias y después cortan el pastel de bodas, mientras los dos sonríen felices. El grupo de 'afortunado' reunidos en la sala de ceremonias, aplauden exclamando felices 'vivan los novios'.

Incluso Bisyarina se encuentra aplaudiendo cuando todo el montaje llega el clímax, mientras Engel, como aislado en una burbuja del resto del universo, se mantiene impertérrito balanceando delante de sí un vaso medio vacío de ponche. Se a puesto su uniforme de servicio, azul oscuro y con franjas rojas. Su uniforme no luce ni una sola arruga y mucho menos una mota de pelusa. Aunque toda la pulcritud de su uniforme contrasta con su expresión y mas que todo por los ojos enrojecidos con los que mira al grupo de personalidades.

"Damas y caballeros, hoy es un día muy especial, es que la celebración de una boda, es la unión de dos almas. Quiero presentarles al hombre que nos honra en esta ocasión tan especial, nuestro invitado de honor, el Capitán Bruno Gloval". – dic el anunciador, tan viviricente como siempre ante los nuevos aplausos del publico.

Cuando los aplausos terminan, el Capitán, carraspea como siempre lo hace cuando habla en publico y dirige una mirada a Max y Milia.

"Bueno, para empezar quiero felicitar con todo mi cariño a Max y Milia, ya que esta boda lleva intrínseca un sacrificio histórico. Como todos sabrán, Milia era una guerrera Zentraedi quien destruyó muchos de nuestras naves. Viene de una cultura que hemos llegado a temer y odiar. De hecho fueron los Zentraedi los causantes de nuestra situación actual y es por ello que no podemos regresar a la Tierra con nuestros seres queridos a nuestros hogares. Ellos han causado dolor, destrucción e interminable sufrimiento". – termina gruñendo Gloval, alzando un puño hacia delante para darle énfasis a sus palabras.

Todos en la sala quedan impactados por las palabras que empieza a decir Gloval. Todos en la sala quedan silenciosos ante la sorpresa, incluido Engel, aunque mas que todo no dice nada al haber escupido el agua que bebía ante la impresión de lo que dice.

"¡Capitán, por favor!". – exclama Max saliendo de la impresión, desde la mesa de honor.

"Se lo que están pensando, ¿por qué estará escogiendo este momento para recordarnos cosas tan horrible? Y les recuerdo esta brutalidad, damas y caballeros, porque debemos aprender a perdonar a nuestros enemigos. No los perdonaremos ciegamente o por ignorancia sino porque somos personas fuertes y deseosas. No podemos culpar a los Zentraedi por este irrefrenable deseo de pelear. No conocen otra forma de vida y es su única forma de sobrevivir ni podemos condenar a los individuos de esa sociedad por la enfermedad masiva impuesta por la guerra, en cambio debemos ver su lado bueno. Algunos han solicitado abandonar la lucha y creo en la veracidad de su solicitud. Debemos responder con la misma integridad. Antes de la ceremonia se analizo la sangre de estos dos jóvenes... la sangre Zentraedi resulto ser exactamente igual que la humana. No hay razón para no poder convivir en paz así que permitamos que esta ocasión represente el futuro en el cual queremos vivir". – los aplausos de los presentes ahogan sus palabras. "Hay algo mas que quiero decirles."

A pesar de su petición, los aplausos continúan, esta vez con mayor fuerza. Finalmente, el Capitán puede continuar.

"Se que hay algunos que han perdido seres queridos durante la guerra y no pueden evitar sentir rencor hacia los Zentraedi, pero es necesario superar estos sentimientos. Debemos detener esta absurda destrucción."

Engel esta tentado a preguntarle si el habrá perdido algún familiar o ser querido ante esos extraterrestres o le conviene ser benigno. Por la mente del Mayor pasan otras cosas, incluyendo una escena donde ve el blanco vestido que esta usando Milia, completamente empapado de sangre, luego de apuñalarla varias veces con el cuchillo que esta junto al pastel... o el arma, «¡Dios! Llevo un arma» por un momento se horroriza cuando su arma parece de repente pesar toneladas en su bolsillo. «¿Por qué voy armado?»

Marina le toma delicadamente del brazo, dándole una breve mirada, pero el continua con la vista fija hacia la mesa de honor, no hacia Gloval, sino hacia Milia, que por un instante se da cuenta que es observada desde hace rato.

"Cada individuo debe desarrollar una actitud responsable respecto a la paz, debemos aprender de nuestros errores. Vivir con personas diferentes, de diferente nacionalidad es un reto. No estoy proponiendo cruzarnos de brazos sino extenderlos fraternalmente y si existe alguna solución pacifica, encontrarla juntos, como lo han hecho estos dos jóvenes. Los Zentraedi son gente fuerte e inteligente. Entonces permitamos que este día a través de su unión se simbolice nuestra aprobación. Sigamos su ejemplo, ¡Son los héroes de hoy!"

Cuando Gloval termina su discurso, nuevamente la muchedumbre estalla en una gran ovación, concentrándose en los novios. Gloval, impasible, se retira del palco, para dirigirse hacia la oficialidad y varios invitados que estrechan su mano y le muestran amistosamente su apoyo a sus palabras.

A pesar de la verdad en las palabras del Capitán, el Mayor no consigue ningún tipo de consuelo ni su amargura se disipa, como posiblemente pasa con algunos, que se abrazaban y dan la mano por el renaciente espíritu de unión y camaradería nacido por las palabras del comandante de la nave.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La fiesta continua, mas que todo como una reunión social, mucho se aproximaban a los novios y les ofrecían sus felicitaciones. El Mayor esta de pie ante una mesa, con el bastón colgado de su brazo, con un pequeño plato en la mano, devorando el elevador de babor del Prometheus. Por alguna razón, quizás sea el destino, mientras estaba allí de pie, se acercan los tres ex-espías Zentraedi, acompañados por las tres controladoras del puente, vestidas de civil. Cuando ellos le reconocen, inmediatamente retrocede, quizás espantados aun por las vociferantes amenazas de muerte de su parte.

Los olvida y continua aprovechándose de la fiesta, hasta que siente una enérgica mano que se posa en su hombro. Se sobresalta por eso y voltea en esa dirección, solo para no encontrar a nadie, pero a su derecha, esta el Capitán Gloval.

"Mayor Engel, no esperaba que viniera". – dice Gloval.

"Bueno, señor, pasaba por allí y de repente encontré un sitio donde ofrecían comida y bebida gratis. No pude rechazar tal invitación."

"Debo decirme que me alegra mucho que viniera". – comenta sonriendo.

"En realidad no vine por voluntad propia, me obligaron. Porque hasta esta mañana no tenia de una mísera idea de todo esto."

"Espero que lo comprenda."

"Capitán. ¿Me da permiso de hablar libremente?"

"Adelante Mayor."

"Entiendo que todo esto es un movimiento político y de medios. Y estoy seguro que he llegado a sus mismas compulsiones. Pero quisiera saber si en verdad cree que los Zentraedi podrán darnos una vía a una solución pacifica". – pregunta en voz baja y en un tono como si fuera un reportero.

"Todo esto esta siendo trasmitido a la Tierra y en las frecuencias militares Zentraedi. Según lo que nos dijeron los disidentes, es nuestra cultura lo que los a motivado a revelarse a sus autoridades."

"¡Dios! Espero de verdad que no estén captando los programas de la TV por cable. Se nos echarían encima en segundos."

"Gennadi... ¡Oh! Señor". – exclama Marina, que llega en ese instante de alguna parte, al ver a Engel con Gloval.

"Teniente". – le devuelve el saludo Gloval para luego regresar a Engel. "¿No quisiera besar a la novia?"

"Con el debido respeto señor, preferiría cortarme la venas". – dice tranquilamente Engel, mientras coloca lentamente el plato sobre la mesa.

"La población no quiere que sus oficiales sean la representación de la intolerancia, Gennadi. Quieren que sean el ejemplo". – explica Gloval, yendo directo al grano.

"Ya... no sé si vale la pena... Señor podría pasarme el cuchillo."

"¿Podría intentar evitar el sarcasmo que es inapropiado, y está fuera de lugar?"

"¿Evitar el sarcasmo? Encantado de conocerle señor."

Los tres se encamina hacia los novios, que se encuentran sonrientes en medio de la sala. Max se encuentra conversando con su amigo Hikaru, con su esposa al lado. Cuando los oficiales en torno a los novios le ven, inmediatamente se quedan en un breve silencio. Se acerca hacia ellos, quedando a unos pasos de distancia. Le tiende la mano a Max, que saliendo de la impresión de ver acercarse a este oficial de reluciente uniforme, de ojos enrojecidos, le tiende la suya.

"Felicitaciones por su compromiso, Teniente, le deseo un gran futuro, muchos hijos e hijas, un larga vida y mis sinceras disculpas por no traerle un regalo". – dice Engel en tono sereno y amable, afianzando el apretón.

"Gracias señor, se lo agradezco mucho". – responde Max cuando Engel le suelta la mano, dándose cuenta que deliberadamente omite a Milia. Antes de que pensara en darse la vuelta, siente como el Capitán le pone una mano en el hombro y lo acarrea hacia Milia.

"Besa a la novia". – susurra, aunque parecía una orden.

"Señor, ¿Esta loco?"

Al llegar a Milia, esta le tiende la mano. Engel la mira. Piensa un segundo y luego le tiende la suya, pero nada mas. Siente una sensación extraña al tomarle la mano, casi como si se sintiera desorientado. Milia da un respingo al sentir su mano helada, pero como puede, también trata de parecer imperturbable.

En ese instante Engel casi queda segado por los flash de decenas de cámaras de los reporteros, que parecieron surgir de la nada. Por el rabillo del ojo ve como casi se le echan encima un par de cámaras de TV. De la impresión, Engel aun no le ha soltado la mano a Milia.

"Sonría Mayor". – susurra Gloval, aun sosteniéndolo.

Todos se sonríen unos a otros, Gloval cordial, Max acogedor, Marina nerviosa, Engel horrorizado y Milia complacida – aunque de cerca no lo parecía – mientras los fotógrafos continúan con su labor.

El Mayor intenta tranquilizarse para no perder el control ante las cámaras. Todo esto le tomo menos de un segundo procesarlo, antes de soltar la mano de Milia y hacer una ligera inclinación con la cabeza y retirarse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Engel camina furiosos consigo mismo por los pasillos de la nave, rumbo a donde guarda su SV-51 – lo considera de su propiedad -. Mientras camina presuroso en medio de la penumbra se da cuenta que ha dejado su gorra y su bastón en la sala de ceremonias, pero no tiene la menor intención de regresar allí. Abre la cerradura que el ha instalado en la puerta pequeña y entra. No enciende la luz, ya que la pálida luz de la tierra filtrándose por el ventanal es suficiente.

Sube por encima de varias de las cajas apiladas junto a la ventana para llegar a ella y quedarse allí mirando hacia la puerta y hacia los puntos brillantes de la flota Zentraedi. No ha pasado mucho cuando Marina entra allí, trayendo los objetos olvidados.

"Te estas perdiendo lo mejor de la fiesta". – dice acercándosele.

"Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan ultrajado."

"Y decidiste huir, como lo hiciste conmigo."

"Si tu intención es hacerme sentir mal lo lograste. Aquí todo el mundo esta desquiciado, pero siempre la respuesta correcta en un mundo desquiciado es la demencia."

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Pareciera que te encantaría que no terminara esta guerra. ¿Tienes un plan secreto para ganarla? ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

Engel se vuelve hacia ella mientras abre y cierra su mano. Pero lo que hace es quitarle su gorra de las manos y lentamente colocársela, tomándose su tiempo para colocársela correctamente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Cuando considera que esta correctamente colocada, saca de su bolsillo otro nuevo cigarrillo y lo enciende, solo para que Marina se lo quite bruscamente y lo aplastarlo en el suelo.

«Todos los pilotos, ¡A sus puestos de combate! ¡Esto no es un simulacro! ¡Alerta roja! Todos los pilotos, ¡A sus puestos de combate! ¡Esta es una alerta máxima!» Resonó una voz por los intercomunicadores de la nave.

"¿Y bien, vamos a nuestra puesto de combate?". – pregunta Marina, al ver que Engel ni se mueve de su sitio.

"¿Consideras mi escritorio un puesto de combate?". – dice volteando a la ventana, donde se ven claramente los dramas de la batalla.

"Siempre que el problema es mas grande que ti mismo huyes. Si te atas a algo es por obsesión o por obligación. ¿Acaso te obligue? ¿Por eso huiste de mi la ultima vez?"

Engel ni siquiera se mueve o dice algo, ya que es testigo de primera fila de lo que sucede en el exterior, puede ver como los cruceros Zentraedi se aproximan al Macross. Mientras enciende un cigarrillo, observa como el combate se inicia con ferocidad, las muy conocidas para Engel bolas de fuego son claramente visibles a un par de kilómetros.

En minutos el combate compromete seriamente la integridad de la nave, muchos cazas averiados, Pod y Valkyrie rodean al Macross. A lo largo y ancho del área de combate, los pilotos de Valkyrie usaron una inusual táctica para desarticular la ofensiva: destruir con láser la caja de energía de los Pod. Con este método decenas de Regult terminan flotando inertes en el vacío. Mientras la pelea se enardecía, los Zentraedi parecía que perdían la gran ventaja que había sido su marca y la batalla giro decisivamente a favor de Macross.

Un solitario Regult bastante cerca fue deshabilitado, pero aun mantiene su velocidad, haciendo una trayectoria que lo lleva directamente hacia la ventana donde esta Engel. Marina tira del brazo de Engel, que no hace el menor intento de moverse de allí, solo mira fijamente a la nave enemiga fuera de control que se les viene encima.

El Pod golpea con fuerza el cristal, pero debido a ser una aleación de aluminio transparente, logra resistir indemne el golpe, mientras que el Pod queda despedazado por el impacto, estallando efímeramente en el vació. Algunos fragmentos rebotan en el cristal, mientras la gigante figura calcinaba y mutilada de su piloto termina alejándose lentamente de ellos.

Tan súbito como comenzó, la batalla da fin. Una gigantesca masa de Pod flotan afuera, imposibilitados de hacer alguna otra cosa mas que esperar a ser rescatados, mientras que sus compañeros escapan dirigiéndose hacia los cruceros que escapan en dirección contraria.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hay algo con esta gente que no me agrada."

"Hay muchas cosas que no le agrada con esta gente, ¿podría ser mas especifico?"

Esta conversación se esta llevando a cabo en uno de los pasillos de observación del Macross, justo del lado que da hacia los luminosos puntos del la flota Zentraedi, a un par de miles de kilómetros de distancia. Desde hace varias semanas han estado estáticos, como si no supieran que hacer. Como parte del Estado Mayor operativo de la nave, el Mayor Engel ha tenido acceso a mucha información, aun clasificada sobre los Zentraedi.

"Es que no me convence la sinceridad de los... disidentes. Incluso si dicen que colaboraran en todo lo que esta a su alcance". – explica el Mayor, caminando del lado de la ventana.

"Bueno Mayor, veo que no le a agarrado el hilo a la cosa". – replica a su vez el Capitán de las Fuerzas Aéreas Sergei Orlov.

"¿Sabes? Si me tuteas y me llamas por mi nombre de pila nadie te va a formar consejo de guerra, Sergei Alexandrovich."

"Esta bien, Gennya. Pero como estas por encima de mí en rango..."

"Ya, ya. De todas formas no me convence en absoluto esto. Pero creo que ordenes son ordenes y hay que cumplirlas... me refiero a lo e los disidentes."

"Esta bien Gennadi. Pero conste que no estas aquí por tu buen comportamiento hacia ellos". – dice el Capitán Orlov.

Se aproximan a hacia un marine, específicamente un Sargento que custodia una puerta sin ninguna marca ni seña de lo que contiene del otro lado. Engel esta a punto de abrir él la puerta, pero el Sargento se le adelanta, la abre y se cuadra como un robot.

Se había preparado para este momento, y no es que estuviera nervioso. Le propio Capitán Gloval le ha 'aleccionado' sobre lo que debe o no hacer. El Capitán se caracteriza mucho por su carisma y actitud cordial, lo que le hace más rotundo en sus afirmaciones. Si las palabras fueran dinero el Capitán seria un magnate, nada de desperdiciar palabras, nada de rodeos, nada de disfrazar las cosas con frases elaboradas.

En la sala están en una mesa unos cuantos oficiales, la ausencia del mismo Capitán Gloval, los Coroneles del Estado Mayor y de la Capitán Hayase son muy patentes. Frente a la mesa, en unas cuantas sillas están algunos de los disidentes Zentraedi. Le irrita ver a unos cuantos vistiendo el uniforme de la Spacy, sobre todo a Milia Falyna Jenius con un uniforme con insignias de tercer Teniente. Sentada a su lado había otra Zentraedi, también de uniforme, juntas como si de alguna extraña razón las dos mujeres debieran estar cerca.

"Mayor, Capitán". – saluda uno de los oficiales mientras todos los demás se ponen de pie, incluyendo a los Zentraedi.

Engel solo tiene una carpeta entre manos (¿temerían que llevara su arma en el maletín? Porque la dejo en la oficina) la que deja sobre el escritorio. Aparte de el, se encuentran dos Capitanes, un Mayor y un Coronel. También están un psicólogo, un ingeniero en estructuras, un ingeniero de propulsión. El Mayor Engel hace las veces de especialista en armas y por no olvidar al ultimo miembro del equipo, la Doctora Natasha Mieklin.

Durante la siguiente hora las preguntas son, por así decirlo, casi tediosas e irrelevantes, intercaladas por algunos ocasionales 'no entiendo lo que me quiere decir' de parte de los Zentraedi.

No parecen muy inteligentes, y Engel llega a pesar que tienen la mente de niños de primaria, incluso le sorprende que sepan hablar bien el idioma. Piensa que si suma todos sus coeficientes intelectuales, su planta de girasol es Stephen Hawking o Freeman Dyson. Al parecer son muy ignorantes sobre sus propios sistemas de armas, y el ser casi todos pilotos de combate no ayuda mucho a la situación estratégica de Engel, quien hace sus pocas preguntas en sus armas y naves. Concentra sus preguntas en Milia, que parece ser la oficial mas 'inteligente' de todos.

Incesantemente Engel mueve su taza de café de un lado a otro. Luego, se queda sentado con sus dedos entrelazados bajo su nariz y los codos apoyados en la mesa, mirando fijamente a los Zentraedi, mas que todo a las dos mujeres Zentraedi (¡¡¡Meltradi!!!). Milia Falyna Jenius, vestida con un uniforme color púrpura claro, casi blanco, le habían dado un falso rango de Teniente.

Sabia mucho sobre ella, sobre todo que era la líder de escuadrón, y curiosamente pilotaba un caza Queadlunn-Rau de color rojo. Pero muchas pilotos de su escuadrón, sobretodo oficiales, pintaban sus cazas del color que querían, aunque pocas los pintaban con ese rojo incandescente. Había leído que era una mujer muy arrogante, pero pareciera que actualmente se le habían bajado los humos. Parece amable y condescendiente, dirigiendo se a el cómo 'Señor'.

"Dígame Milia, ¿eres la mejor piloto de las fuerzas Zentraedi?". – pregunta el Mayor, sabiendo que deseaba esa pregunta, porque era una arrogante presumida bajo su mascara.

La otra Zentraedi le era irrelevante, incluso la había olvidado por completo, pero recordaba que su nombre era Zariá (curiosamente Amanecer en el idioma natal de Engel), vestida con un uniforme azul claro, con una larga cabellera color café rojizo que le resulta vagamente familiar. La mujer no le miraba, aunque tenia sus ojos fijos en alguna parte del estandarte detrás de los oficiales. No decía nada, aunque se limitaba a tener en su regazo un cuadernillo donde hacia unas anotaciones.

Suspira levemente mientras se pregunta si hubiera sido bueno traerse un cuadernillo de crucigramas, ya que muchas de las preguntas eran para asegurar repuestas contestadas hace tiempo. Siente el impulso de echar a correr de puro aburrimiento. Pero tenia que cumplir con su obligación, aunque le desagradara. Muchos confiaban en el, sobre todo el Capitán Gloval. No podía defraudarlo.

Al levantarse de la mesa, el Mayor va directamente hacia el Coronel, arrancándose el parche de nicotina de su cuello y susurrándole algo al oído. Luego este le susurra algo al Capitán a su lado y este finalmente va hacia el Marine, quien intercepta a la Zentraedi Zariá, pidiéndole amablemente su cuadernillo.

"Lo lamento, tengo ordenes". – se excusa el Marine.

"Entiendo que tenga ordenes. También lo haría". – dice ella, dándole mansamente el cuaderno y retirándose por la puerta detrás de sus compañero.

"Señor". – dice el Marine, tendiéndole el cuaderno al Coronel.

Este no tiene ni siquiera tiempo de abrirlo cuando Engel se lo arrebata de las manos. El Coronel se queda estático por la acción. De haber sido otro oficial, de seguro estaría a estas alturas siendo arrastrado a un calabozo, pero quizás sea la antigüedad de Engel o su mirada irritada lo que le disuadió a no hacer nada.

Por su parte Engel abre el cuaderno y se chupa los dientes al ver todo escrito en Zentraedi. Lo único que sabia el del idioma era el alfabeto y unas que otras palabras sueltas, pero es lo suficiente para entender lo que dice...

Nada interesante, solo notas garabateadas de lo que se dijo.

"No pensara que..."

"No es lo que piense, solo se hace."

"Creo que se excede en sus funciones Mayor. Recuerde que se salta la cadena de mando."

"No cabe duda que son unos imbéciles. No tienen la menor idea de lo que es el secreto y la seguridad". – comenta Engel el tono casi hiriente.

"Mayor por favor". – dice el Coronel, deduciendo que el comentario no se refería a el, aunque tenia sus dudas. Aunque no puede replicar cuando el Mayor rápidamente le saluda y sale por la puerta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La oficina de Engel es pequeña comparada con todos los espacios abiertos de la nave, incluso más oscura. Parece más un deposito que una oficina. Varios archivadores en un rincón, dos sillas en la otra esquina, en escritorio con su silla y justo detrás de él, en la pared, el emblema de las Fuerzas Aéreas de la U.N.Spacy. El escritorio es negro, al igual que la silla. Sobre él, solo esta la pantalla de la computadora, el teclado, el ratón, una pequeña pila de papeles pulcramente apilados, una lapicera llena de lápices.

Un avión de combate a escala 1:72 de un Sukhoi Su-27 cuidadosamente armado y pintado. Lo único que no encuentra en la mesa es el cenicero, que Marina guarda en una de las gavetas del escritorio. Todo es muy espartano, como el mismo, pocas posesiones materiales, pocos lazos en este mundo.

Pero, aunque parezca extraño, sobre uno de los estantes, hay una pequeña maceta de cristal (mas bien un frasco de vidrio), conteniendo dos plantas irreconocibles. Marina la levanta cuidadosamente, son solo dos tallo como de 15 centímetros, dos hojas en la mitad (que parecen comenzar a marchitarse), y un par de hojas del mismo tamaño, cruzada por dos más pequeñas.

Lo único que falta en la oficina Engel es el propio Engel, quien en ese mismo instante entra con las manos en los bolsillos, con su expresión seria de siempre. Se detiene en la puerta mientras Marina se da vuelta con la maceta en las manos.

"No deberías hacer esto, no eres mi secretaria". – dice Engel al ver cuan ordenada esta la oficina, lanzando su carpeta y el cuaderno sobre el escritorio.

"Solo cambie algunas cosas de lugar. Espero que no te importe". – dice ella, adelantando un poco la maceta.

"Para nada, solo no la pongo cerca de las tuberías". – dice él, tomándola de las manos de ella.

"¿Cómo te fue?"

"Lo mismo de siempre, variando excelente, mediocre y pésimo."

"Aunque parece que solo te encontraste con lo pésimo... ¿Por qué no cenamos?"

"Lo hacemos casi siempre."

"Hablo de comida de verdad, ¿desde cuando no comes una ensalada decente? ¿Qué tal si te preparo algo para hoy?"

"No sabia que cocinas."

"Hay muchas cosas que aun te falta conocer de mi". – dice Marina, abrazándole por la espalda.

"Marina..."

"Vamos". – dice mientras registra los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Engel. "Comprare algo y te preparare algo, ¿pirozhiki o jachapuri? ¿Sí?"

Engel solo suspira mientras pone la maceta sobre la repisa, justo debajo de una lámpara.

"Vamos, ¿me vas a decir que no quieres?". – le susurra ella en el oído, mientras saca su mano del bolsillo, junto a un manojo de llaves.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marina entra al apartamento de Engel. Lo primero que hace es encender las luces. Deja caer la bolsa de comida en la mesa de la cocina. Se quita la chaqueta del uniforme y la deja caer en una silla. Un apartamento pequeño, sala, pequeña cocina, habitación y baño. Lo único que encuentra en la nevera son unas cuantas cajitas de comida instantánea. Al parece Gennadi cocina como muchos, solo levantando el teléfono.

Media hora después la comida de verdad esta lista, distraídamente revuelve un poco mas la ensalada. Satisfecha por lo que hizo, Marina se toma unos minutos para hacer un poco de te. Todo esta silencioso, entra en la habitación, donde solo hay un closet con sus uniformes colgados, una pequeña mesa escritorio y una cama. Marina se deja caer distraídamente en ella, sonriendo al escuchar como chilla bajo su peso.

Pasea su mirada por allí, hasta que ve el escritorio. Siempre a sido algo entrometida por naturaleza, piensa mientras se levanta y se sienta en la silla del escritorio. Encima solo hay una computadora portátil, una caja pequeña, un montón de libros...

"¿Son suyos?"

Dice a sí misma mientras levanta un par de anteojos. Los examina detenidamente. Gennadi no usa anteojos, al menos no lo ha visto. En una de las gavetas hay un portarretrato, de plástico trasparente. Lo levanta para mirarlo fijamente. En él esta una mujer alta y delgada, corto cabello negro y anteojos.

Los mismos anteojos que están sobre la mesa.

Algo pecosa, vestida de un pulcro uniforme blanco con franjas rojas, con insignias de Mayor. Debajo, en la gaveta, esta un álbum de fotos. Aunque más que un álbum es una carpeta con unas cuantas fotografías, todas al parecer recientes. La misma mujer las adorna casi todas. En el reverso de una de ellas encuentra escrito en una pulcra caligrafía cirílica y en ruso 'Te quiero mucho. Para ti, tuya sinceramente, Lena'

"Así que tú eres contra quien estoy compitiendo". – dice Marina, levantando el portarretrato para examinar mejor a la mujer.

Es una chica bonita, incluso tiene una sonrisa llamativa. Encuentra una donde están los dos juntos, Gennadi mira directamente a la cámara, pero Yelena lo mira a él, que es mucho más bajo que ella, abrazándole del brazo. Revisando encuentras una foto con Yelena en la cabina de un Valkyrie, con una mirada de asombro, al parecer la fotografiaron por sorpresa. Se ve incluso mas alta con su traje de piloto.

Una mas con Gennadi, en una rara foto vestidos de civil. Ella con un suéter y una falda que le llega justo a las rodillas, calzada con unas botas negras. Es una mujer muy alta y delgada, comparándola bien, tiene mejor figura que ella. Es un poco desgarbada, sobretodo por ese cabello corto algo alborotado. Cuando va a poner las fotos de nuevo en la gaveta, ve un libro en el fondo, y de los extremos se nota que contiene un sobre. Curiosa y sin inhibiciones saca el sobre y cuidadosamente lo abre. Al instante reconoce la misma letra de una de las fotos.

"Querido Geni". – empieza a leer Marina. "Esa carta la escribí para decirte lo que no pude decirte antes. Si la lees supongo..."

Marina pasea su vista lentamente por las palabras. Sus dedos se crispan por lo que lee, sintiendo una leve aprehensión en la boca del estomago. Lentamente comienza a leerla lentamente, sin poder sacarse esa sensación al leerla de nuevo.

"... Debes vivir para vencer a nuestros enemigos. No importa lo que tengas que hacer, pero encárgate de que nunca mas se vuelva a repetir. Tuya Sinceramente, Yelena Arkadieva Nikolayev."

Al terminar de leerla la deja caer sobre la mesa, llevándose las manos al rostro por unos segundos. Luego de recobrar la serenidad, aunque con los dedos torpes por el súbito temblor en ellos, guarda la carta de nuevo en su sitio. Justo cuando llega a la cocina y encuentra el agua de la tetera completamente evaporada, se abre la puerta principal, entrando la figura de Engel.

"Hola, Marina". – saluda, dejando su maletín en una de las sillas.

Marina se queda callada. Tratando de enjuagar una sutil lagrima que esta apunto de salir. Engel estaba a punto de quitarse la chaqueta, pero se queda mirando a Marina, que parece paralizada ante la mesa de la cocina.

"¿Qué te pasa?". – pregunta acercándosele, viendo como la tetera continua al fuego sin nada dentro.

"Nada, solo... me siento bien". – responde ella dándose la vuelta para enfrentarlo.

"Si te sientes mal..."

"No te preocupes, nunca me he sentido mejor". – dice ella, aunque no deja de notar la mirada de desconcierto en su rostro. "Creo que la comida ya esta fría, tendré que calentarla otra vez."

Engel se queda callando, mirando como ella pone los platos, dentro del horno microondas. Pero ella aun no se vuelve para mirarle. Pero el continua sin decir nada, prefiriendo quedarse callado.

Y aun continua silenciosos mientras comen. Marina distraídamente balancea en la punta de sus dedos un vaso medio lleno de vino. La mira mientras el liquido se mueve de un lado a otro. A Engel le había sido algo complicado conseguirse esa botella de vino, que de hecho esta vacía, y no es porque el haya bebido, sino mas bien porque Marina ha bebido una copa tras otra.

"El jachapuri me da mucha sed". – dice ella.

"Si, pero has bebido demasiado, y puedes perder el control, borracha."

"Al contrario, muchos recuperamos el control al beber. Además, ya no soy la joven muchacha que dejaste abandonada."

"No te abandone, recuerda que me comisionaron..."

"Si, tu y tus trabajos secretos. Sabes, te perdí la pista luego que te fuiste, incluso siendo hija de un General, no pude saber a donde te fuiste. Solo me decían que fuiste asignado en una base en Siberia. Siempre que le dicen a uno eso, piensa que fue porque hiciste algo malo. Pero a la final resulto que era todo lo contrario. Hiciste algo demasiado bueno y 'blink' te metieron en uno de los proyectos mas secretos de la Rodina."

"Si, soy muy propenso a que me pasen es tipo de cosas."

"Quisiera que no hubiera mas secretos entre nosotros... Gennya."

"Nunca me habías llamado así."

Engel mira mas detenidamente el rostro de Marina. Ese lunar rojizo en su mejilla izquierda parece mas rojizo que nunca. Ella solo continua agitando la copa, que ha vuelto a llenar. Por el rubor de sus pómulos se da cuenta que esta ebria. Ella cierra los ojos mientras sigue con sus movimientos. El esta sentado con sus dedos entrelazados bajo su nariz, sus codos apoyados en la mesa, solo mirándola.

"Geni... ¿sabes que eres el único hombre con el que he estado? A mis veintitantos años y eres el único hombre con el que he compartió momentos agradables. Seguramente no soy la única mujer, aunque me agradaría que fuera la ultima."

"Marina, ya se a lo que quieres llegar. Y no es el momento oportuno para esas cosas."

"¿Qué mejor momento que este? A lo mejor para mañana estaremos muertos, con toda seguridad perderemos esta guerra y nuestros huesos flotaran en el espacio hasta que ya no haya un cielo y una tierra. Por lo menos hagamos lo que dejamos a medias hace años."

Engel se queda callado solo mirándola, sin saber que decir.

"¿Me sigues amando como antes?". – pregunta mientras deja de agitar la copa.

"Conejita, no es cuestión de que te ame o no, es todo lo que esta pasando..."

"¿Y antes? Fácil hubiera sido que me buscaras. Pudiste buscarme, pero no lo hiciste. Lo que pasa contigo es que huyes de esas cosas, te anclas a responsabilidades que son mas cómodas de manejar para ti. Te gusta vivir en un ambiente controlado. Sabes, calzas a la medida en el ejercito, ese es tu elemento, nada de responsabilidades sorpresivas, nada de improviso. Te gusta que las cosas funcionen como un reloj. Te gusta que las cosas ocurran a la hora o que se ajusten a un plan. ¿Nuestra boda no entraba en tus planes?"

Engel continua inmóvil mientras Marina hace una pausa, poniendo de golpe la copa en la mesa para seguir.

"Creo que mi error fue hacerme todas esas ilusiones. Desde que llegue me tratas como una desconocida, y eso es como si me maltrataras. El error mío fue quererte demasiado..."

Se interrumpe cuando unas lagrimas nublan su vista, suspirando mientras se las seca con el dorso de la mano.

"Estas borracha Marina, no estas para nada lucida. Será mejor que te lleve a tu habitación y descanses, mañana tenemos trabajo."

"Claro, en el momento cumbre haces algo para salir del problema."

"No me estoy librando de ti, solo que... creo que deberíamos discutir eso en mejor momento. Tenemos un enemigo que..."

"Eso me importa poco en este momento. Estoy segura que si fuera otra persona de verdad me harías mas caso."

"Mejor vamos a tu casa". – dice Engel levantándose.

"Preferiría quedarme."

"No, aquí no te vas a quedar..."

"Si es una orden, Mayor..."

"No es... una orden, pero no es el momento, mejor espera a mañana."

"Perfecto. Tu ganas. Mañana hablaremos pero me siento demasiado mareada para regresar a mi habitación. ¿Me dejas quedarme aquí aunque sea por esta noche?"

Engel se queda algo pensativo por un momento.

"Esta bien, pero espero que no ronques."

"Sabes que no ronco". – dice ella sonriendo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la penumbra Engel esta sentado en la silla de su escritorio. Lentamente estira la mano para encender la lámpara, luego la gira para que la luz no le de a Marina, quien se había echado la almohada encima. Por la mente de Engel pasa la idea de que ya dos mujeres han dormido en su cama, mientras abre la gaveta del escritorio.

Saca el portarretrato de Yelena y lo contempla mientras se recarga en la silla. Lo levanta y pasa varios minutos mirando a la mujer en la fotografía. Luego lo pone en la mesa y lo contempla un rato mas. Luego alcanza su pequeño maletín y mete la carpeta con las fotografías de la gaveta, incluyendo el sobre en el libro.

Luego regresa a su pose meditabunda, mirando fijamente la foto de Yelena. Cierra los ojos, mientras llegan a su mente recuerdos casi incoherentes de muchas cosas, sus días con Marina, en sus operaciones secretas, huyendo del mundo. Luego sus días mas recientes viajando entre planetas. Todo esto le agobia, no solo su situación, sino todo lo que ha vivido.

Su vida se a vuelto una elaborada trama, una trama que seria su prisión por toda la eternidad, una prisión de barrotes invisibles y, por lo mismo, mucho mas reales. Se cubre el rostro con las manos, recordando las palabras de Marina.

Ella tiene razón, solo busca las responsabilidades que mejor se adapten a su situación, y cuando las atrapa, hace lo imposible por no separarse de ellas. Se destapa los ojos para mirar a unos centímetros frente a él la fotografía de Yelena, sonriendo, radiante...

Casi se cae de la silla cuando súbitamente Marina pasa sus brazos para envolverlo. Llego silenciosa, ni siquiera la había escuchado levantarse. Ella le aprisiona con mucha fuerza, recargándose en el, mientras sus largos mechones de cabello caen hacia delante, cubriéndole el rostro. El continua inmóvil, con la mirada fija en Yelena, mientras Marina lo abraza con cada vez mas fuerza.

"Háblame Gennadi. Quiero que me digas lo que sientes ahora. Dímelo, que te escuchare."

"Solo necesito algo mas en mi vida. Sabes, he visto morir a muchos. En medio de la batalla me preguntaba cuales de mis compañeros debían de ser los que acababan de morir; que familias recibirían la terrible visita; que rostros no volvería a ver; que voces no volvería a oír. Morbosamente me preguntaba que sucedería cuando muriera. No tengo familia, nada que me tenga fijo a este mundo. Creo que si muriera mañana no le importaría a nadie. Solo soy otro ser humano, solo entre los muchos, si muriera el cielo no cambiaria de color ni la tierra temblaría, nadie me recordaría, nadie dejaría flores en mi tumba."

"Me tienes a mi."

"Tu misma me dijiste que te abandone. Creo que no tengo una buena excusa para eso, solo, paso. Nada mas."

"Comencemos de nuevo. Vamos a comenzar de nuevo, hagámonos una nueva vida. ¿Es lo que deseaste?"

"Si. Tienes razón". – dice Engel mientras acaricia con sus dedos los largos y finos cabellos de Marina que caen sobre su pecho. Distraído, abstraído, aun los ojos fijos en Yelena.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fin Capitulo 11  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Notas / divagaciones del autor:

"El Camino de la Virgen" es el nombre que los japoneses dan al pasillo que la novia pasea durante la boda. En teoría, es el último "camino" que la novia pasea siendo virgen...


	12. Chapter 12

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PARTE 12: LA SEXTA EXTINCIÓN**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El laboratorio de armas de reacción, oficialmente cierra sus actividades, hoy, miércoles 10 de febrero de 2010. Este día, con mas de 500 armas de reacción portátiles y 30 ojivas de alta potencia, su trabajo esta concluido.

Engel se a dedicado a hacer estimaciones, basados en las informaciones que proporcionaron los disidentes Zentraedi. Sobre todo de las naves, así como la información que ellos mismo pudieron recoger a lo largo de este año de guerra. Había una – solo una – posibilidad de destruir la flota de 1200 naves.

Ahora camina lentamente por el laboratorio. Se acerca a una de las pantallas transparente de plexiglás que aísla una de las maquinarias, destinadas a la fabricación de componentes para algún dispositivo superdimensiónal de las armas. El lugar esta silencioso, luego que los técnicos fueron reubicados en las diferentes partes de la nave, mas que todo al departamento de armas, encargándose del mantenimiento y control de las armas de reacción, aunque solo queda el personal de mantenimiento.

Es consciente que quizás todo el trabajo haya sido en vano, pero como dijo una vez un ex-presidente alemán, citando a Goethe '_Nadie sabe hasta donde llegan sus fuerzas hasta que las pone a prueba'._

Suspira sintiendo una sensación de nostalgia por los últimos meses vividos aquí, que en su escala fueron años, y sintiendo un súbito consuelo por el destino de lo que hizo allí.

Mirando su reflejo en el cristal, se acomoda cuidadosamente su uniforme, quitando unas motas de su brazo, para después quitarse su gorra y limpiar la visera y calzársela nuevamente hasta que quedara perfecta. Mira su reloj y ve que ya son las cinco de la tarde. Sale de allí saludando a los técnicos presentes y sube lentamente los escalones hasta la cubierta superior. Solo falta una hora, comienza a las seis.

Como para matar el tiempo se dirige al deposito donde esta su SV-51. Hacia varios días que no venia aquí, pero el aparato aun se encuentra como lo dejo. Se acerca a el y palmea varias veces la nariz del aparato recordado la primera vez que lo vio, estacionado en una pista rodeado de nieve.

Recordando que por este avión había abandonado a Marina, pero que a su vez le había acercado a Yelena...

Recordando que le había salvado la vida...

Originalmente era de un color azul-gris, como los otros de la serie, luego, cuando los prototipos fueron semioperativos, lo pinto con un azul oscuro con varios tonos de azul en un esquema mimético, mientras que su 'oficial subordinado' le pintó de marrón con amarillo. Ahora estaba pintado de nuevo de ese color azul-gris. Se sienta en una de las alas durante algunos minutos, contemplando a los otros cazas allí guardados...

El silencio allí es sobrecogedor. Solo los murmullos de los ventiladores y la vibración del cristal de la ventana, siendo atacada de un lado directamente por la luz solar.

Finalmente ve nuevamente su reloj y baja del avión.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marina esta vestida con su uniforme color caqui de servicio. Engel se siente intrigado al ver que ella luce una condecoración de Héroe de Rusia en la solapa de su uniforme.

"¿Un regalo de tu padre?". – pregunta risueño Engel, no pudiendo imaginar a su pequeña Marina realizando algún acto heroico.

"Para que veas que no eres el único que puede ser un héroe". – contesta ella tanteando la propia condecoración que lleva Engel, que en su caso es la de Héroe de Rusia.

Realmente el tiene tres condecoraciones. Pero a la final, aprecia mas la primera, ya que la tercera le recuerda que tomo una decisión moral equivocada...

Engel había tenido que saltarse algunas cosas, mas que todo por no disponer de espacio ni tiempo. Todo se ha hecho en el club de oficiales, en una ceremonia civil, sin prescindir de lo mas importante. Gennadi Engel se a quedo algo perturbado al ver el mordico que Marina le había dado al pan, por lo meno Gennadi le da gracias a dios de no tener que correr por la alfombra. Hubiera perdido miserablemente...

Unas de las cosas de las que debieron prescindir fue del paseo, ¿a dónde se supones que se irían? La nave es grande, y lo único destacan de la ciudad es la fuente en la plaza central, y Engel no tiene la menor intención de acercarse a la ciudad. Aunque lo que nadie se perdió fue la fiesta, de la que párese que nade quería perderse. Muy modesto, muy privado, y muy breve, aunque están presentes algunas personas, mas que todo la dotación rusa del Prometheus, quienes no se podían perder la bebida, la comida, y sobre todo de un momento para celebrar.

Engel esta sumido en la música, una canción coral de las _Voronezhskie Devchata_, recordando los buenos momentos que le hacen llegar a su mente, pero inconscientemente tomando del brazo a su esposa para que no se la 'roben'. Esa música que llega a el, lo hace de una manera que llega a las mismas alas de su alma, con cada ritmo de esa lírica profundamente sentimental y de belleza inimitable.

En eso, el Capitán Gloval entra en la sala. No había estado en la ceremonia, aquí los que no estaban en la ceremonia, como que estaban detrás de la puerta esperando para entrar, o esa fue la impresión que tiene. Pero al fin, llega, con una sonrisa amable, como disculpándose por su inasistencia.

"Mis mas sinceras felicitaciones". – dice el Capitán Gloval.

"Muchas gracias señor". – agrádese Engel, aun sin soltar la mano del Capitán.

"Si me permite besar a la novia..."

Gloval se adelanta para darle un beso en la mejilla a Marina, que no deja el brazo de su esposo. Engel se ve diferente, quizás sea que esta un poco cohibido por estar tomando conciencia del nuevo cambio de su vida. Lo cierto es que se le ve moverse mucho, girando la cabeza de un lado a otro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Se acerca y agarra una pequeña caja color roja, aunque parece púrpura, que esta sobre la mesa con una pequeña tarjeta, que dice en una pulcra y cuidada caligrafía:

"_Ot vsyey dushi pozdravlyayu i zhyelayu vsyego nailuchshyego_"

...Pero nada mas. La examina detalladamente. Es del tamaño de una caja de zapatos, pero pesa mucho. Quien lo envolvió lo hizo muy cuidadosamente, sin descuidar detalle.

"Mis sinceras felicitaciones y mejores deseos...". – murmura Engel. "¿De quién será?"

Levanta la tapa con cautela luego de romper el papel de envoltorio, como si se esperara encontrar dentro una cosa saltando de dentro o tuviera una bomba, pero al levantarla ve un pequeño adorno holográfico con la figura de un ángel volando en círculos. El angelito esta vestido con un vestido púrpura claro, con unas alas blancas, del mismo color de su cabello. Mas detalladamente se da cuenta que es una angelita.

"Que bonito, déjame verlo". – dice Marina sacándolo de la caja y mirándolo, dándole algunas vueltas. "Quizás sea de alguna admiradora secreta."

"Si, quizás me valla con ella". – murmura Engel ganándose un codazo de su esposa.

En eso se acerca Claudia, quien se ve muy sonriente, aunque Gennadi esta seguro que su sonrisa esconde algo mas.

"Muchas felicidades, espero que seas muy feliz con tu esposa, Gennadi". – dice ella.

"Gracias Claudia". – dice el, dándole un abrazo.

"Estoy seguro que Roy estaría muy contento de que al fin hallas encontrado alguien que te pueda soportar."

"No te preocupes por eso, estoy seguro que el buen amigo Roy esta entre nosotros."

"Espero que si, pero por favor, discúlpame". – se acerca a Marina. "Espero que seas muy feliz con el."

"Gracias Claudia."

Las dos mujeres se dan un fuerte abrazo, mientras Claudia intenta estoicamente contener unas leves lagrimas que alcanzan a correr por sus mejillas, para darse la vuelta y regresar a su habitación.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, jueves 11 de febrero de 2010, promete ser un día cualquiera, se respira el mismo aire, se escuchan los mismos sonidos, incluso parece que los Zentraedi continúan aun de vacaciones. Si no hubiera sido por la alerta que se presenta a mitad de la madrugada, seria un día ideal.

La nave principal de la flota de 1200 naves se aproxima lentamente hacia el Macross. Todos los que apenas concilian el sueño saltan de sus catres y se dirigen presurosos a sus puestos de batalla. Casi todos tiene los nervios destrozados por el insólito cese de hostilidades de casi tres semanas de duración. Pero todos saben que esto no durara para siempre...

"Preparen el arma principal y todos los sistemas de defensa al blanco". – ordena el Capitán Gloval, mientras la verdosa nave se aproxima lentamente hacia el Macross.

"Señor, estoy recibiendo un mensaje... es de la nave enemiga". – informa Vanessa. "Solicitan permiso para aproximarse al Macross.

«... Repetimos, no estamos armados. Solicitamos un alto en las hostilidades...» se escucha por los altavoces del puente.

Gloval se mantiene impertérrito contemplando la situación.

Pero antes de que de alguna otra orden, un escuadrón de combate aparece y se dirige directamente hacia el Macross.

«Otra trampa» piensa Gloval al ver los despliegues en la pantalla, aunque algo sorprendido del pequeño numero de naves de ataque, prácticamente era un pequeño escuadrón.

Pero casi inmediatamente y sin previo aviso la nave dispara sus armas, no contra el Macross, sino contra el escuadrón enemigo que se aproximaba.

Luego de varios tensos minutos de aproximación, la nave principal de casi cinco kilómetros de largo, se detiene a unas cuantas millas delante del Macross, solo es perceptible el ligero cabeceo producto del desplazamiento orbital de las dos naves alrededor de la orbita lunar. Gloval mantiene sus manos aferradas al apoyabrazos de su sillón, contemplando fijamente la nave enemiga sin decir una palabra.

Casi se sobresalta cuando una voz surge de nuevo de los altavoces, proclamando el envió de un emisario...

"¿Será otro truco?". – pregunta Claudia.

"Quizás realmente quieren la paz. ¿Sino porque debieron atacar y destruir a sus compañeros?"

"Antes los hemos visto destruir sus propias naves...". – empieza a decir Kim, pero se detiene cuando al volverse ve al Capitán de pie delante del cristal.

"Mantenga la alerta de primer nivel en todas las estaciones. Claudia, comunica al escuadrón Skull para escoltar al emisario hasta nosotros". – ordena Gloval mientras continua en la ventana.

"A la orden."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el Centro de Información de Combate del Macross, el Estado Mayor se encuentra discutiendo el plan de ataque en previsión de una posible ofensiva, aunque varios de los oficiales 'insinúan' que seria mejor realizar un ataque preventivo, teniendo mucha confianza en el plan diseñado para tal fin. Los Coroneles Maistrov y Sato se encuentran de pie ante una de las inmensas pantallas que muestran toda la información del área circundante alrededor de la luna, llevando cada uno una carpeta que contiene el plan de ataque... múltiples planes de ataque en realidad.

Del otro lado de la sala, casi en un rincón, el Mayor Engel tiene también una copia de los planes, aunque es innecesario, ya que fue uno de los que trabajo semanas en el plan. En la primera pagina lleva el titulo ATAQUE A GRAN ESCALA donde muchos de los blancos estaban marcados con puntos multicolores. Según un epígrafe al lado, los puntos significaban el numero de armas a utilizar en cada uno. Este plan involucraba la utilización de casi todas las armas existentes, sin el apoyo del cañón principal del Macross.

El Mayor levanta la vista y observa como las cinco naves que partieron se reúnen con el solitario vehículo enemigo que continua en una perfecta línea recta hacia la nave.

"Emisario...". – murmura para si mientras pasa las paginas del plan de ataque.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El susodicho emisario era todo lo contrario que había imaginado de lo que era realmente un miembro del alto mando de la flota mas poderosa que la humanidad había conocido. En realidad su cargo era de consejero, y de por si no tenia un peso militar sobre la flota. Mas bien su función era de estratega, haciendo las veces de Estado Mayor y asistente administrativo del Comandante Supremo de la flota.

Exedor Formo esta sentado en una mesa apartada, a una distancia del resto de los oficiales, justo frente a Gloval, que esta flanqueado por Maistrov y Sato.

"Creo que faltan algunas personas ¿no?". – pregunta retóricamente Gloval, ya que es conciente de eso.

"Si... pero llegaran en cualquier momento señor... de hecho ya llegaron". – dijo Maistrov justo cuando Max y Milia flanquean la puerta.

En los siguientes minutos también llega Hikaru (que encuentra a un algo molesto Max)...

"¿Qué te pasa Max? ¿Te sientes bien?". – pregunta.

... Los tres principales disidentes Zentraedi, Roli, Warera y Konda, que se deshacen en explicaciones, temiendo una rendición o algo por el estilo.

Al ver a todos sentados, Exedor dice que dos personas importantes están faltando, y quiere que traigan al llamado Shao Pai Lon y a la persona fuente de sus ataques psicológicos.

"Se refiere a la película, piensan que los poderes de Kaifun son verdaderos". – explica Maistrov en un golpe de inusual genialidad.

"¿A que se refiere con ataques psicológicos? No pudo pensar en nadie que tenga una facultad así". – pregunta Gloval.

Antes de que alguien conteste, Exedor se levanta de su silla y empieza a cantar "My Boyfriend is a Pilot". Todo el mundo esta impresionado por su actuación, sobretodo por su imitación del baile de Minmay. Por cierto, realmente era patético. Los tres disidentes se contienen de reírse, Hikaru y Max están demasiado impresionados para reaccionar. Milia no sabe si reír o echarse a llorar, el único que puede reaccionar es Gloval.

"Es insoportable..."

"Creen que el canto de Minmay es una especie de arma". – dice Maistrov.

"Pues si lo canta el lo seria". – comenta Sato.

"Que traigan a Minmay". – ordena Gloval, para ver si así se calla Exedor.

"Empiezo a cansarme de ser utilizado por los militares". – dice la desagradable voz de Kaifun varios minutos después, como sí él fuera muy importante.

"Por favor, ¿podrían explicarme porque es tan importante que viniéramos aquí...?". – pregunta Minmay con una tierna voz, cortada por la desagradable de Kaifun.

"No esperes ninguna respuesta de los militares, el ejército no se preocupa de los civiles."

"Haga el favor de callarse. Responderán a todas nuestras preguntas. Y todo lo que presencien aquí será enteramente confidencial. Necesitamos su colaboración, ¿entienden?"

Gloval espera que los dos chicos tomen asiento para continuar.

"Ahora, señor Exedor, quiere explicarnos el propósito de su visita". – dice Gloval.

"Todo a su debido tiempo...". – empieza a decir Exedor.

Gloval enciende su pipa y se pregunta si con Exedor pueden tener éxito.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el Centro de Información de Combate, el Mayor Engel se encuentra algo nerviosos. Sus oficiales superiores eran los Coroneles y el Capitán, pero ahora el mando de la nave esta en manos de Claudia allá arriba, mientras que el ahora le han inflingido el mando del centro de combate. Si se desata un ataque, él debía llevar a cabo la ofensiva con el plan de combate.

Engel jamás había mando algo más grande que un caza desde que entro al ejercito, y ahora tenia al Macross, aunque realmente el mando lo tiene Claudia desde el puente justo sobre su cabeza.

«Que importante eres ahora, Gennya – dice una maliciosa voz en su cabeza – ahora puedes desencadenar un ataque»

Aunque realmente no podía ordenar una ofensiva, si podía iniciar un contraataque con toda la fuerza de la nave. Eso le pone nervioso, el tener la libertad de reaccionar automáticamente ante un ataque.

Súbitamente le alberga un sentimiento de culpa derivado de esa misma responsabilidad a la que está atado en razón de la libertad que conlleva su cargo – eso suena muy exageradamente existencialista -. Ahora esta aquí por sus elecciones y por algunas acciones particulares.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Entonces me parece que... cometimos un grave error". – dice Exedor Formo sorprendido por las revelaciones a sus preguntas.

No hay ningún arma secreta, no hay ningún poder sobrehumano, incluso el ataque psicológico no era mas que algo vulgar y silvestre para los humanos.

Gira la cabeza a un lado para considerar la cuestión que acaba de escuchar. Pero se recupera y suelta una ultima pregunta.

"Lo que no pueden negar es que ustedes son la Protocultura ¿no?"

"¿Protocultura?". – pregunta varios al unísono.

Exedor hace una pausa para recostarse en la silla, mirando fijamente hacia delante, para iniciar su relato.

"Hace ya mucho tiempo existió una raza parecida a la suya, que vivían en sociedad, tenían una cultura estructurada. Ello fueron la Protocultura. Los Zentraedi entramos en guerra contra ellos hasta casi exterminarlos. Muchos de los Zentraedi que fueron expuestos a la influencia de la Protocultura fueron destruidos. Para los Zentraedi, la guerra es nuestra forma de vida, toda nuestra historia esta hecha de batallas contra nuestro eterno enemigo, el Ejercito de Supervisión. De hecho, su nave, Capitán, pertenecía a ese Ejercito y por eso la tomamos como tal."

"Ah. Eso responde a algunas preguntas.". – dice Gloval.

"La exposición a una cultura hace que nuestros soldados se rehúsen a pelear, carcomiendo nuestras fuerzas en contra de nuestro enemigo. Seria, una purga, sacar los elementos dañinos."

La sala queda silenciosa por unos momento, mientras las palabras de Exedor reverberan en la mente de todos. Gloval mordisquea su pipa, ahora apagada tratando de encontrar las palabras...

"Nuestra flota ha sido expuesta a su cultura, por lo que nuestras fuerzas se rehúsan a pelear. Eso lo sabe nuestro comandante supremo, Bodolza. Es por eso que... la flota principal estará en camino hacia su planeta, con la intención de destruirles a ustedes y a nosotros."

"Toda la flota ¿eh? ¿Esta será la información en su reporte?". – pregunta Gloval, volviéndose hacia Ichijo el cual asiente cabizbajo.

"Cuatro millones de naves". – murmura Gloval.

En ese momento parpadea una luz en el escritorio junto a Gloval, agarrando el teléfono. No dice nada, solo escucha unos momento.

"Es para usted". – dice Gloval señalándole a Exedor un teléfono al lado de su escritorio.

Cauteloso, Exedor lo toma y escucha la familiar voz de su Comandante Britai.

"¿Sí?"

Espera unos momentos mientras escucha la atropellada voz de Britai.

"Podría hablar mas despacio señor". – pide Exedor, al ver que las palabras de Britai aparecían al mismo tiempo atropelladas y distorsionadas.

Al final más calmado, Britai le explica su situación personal.

"¿Sabe lo que esto significa?"

Escucha unos segundos más. Es la primera vez que escucha a Britai hablar en ese tono, que se podría decir de miedo.

"Entiendo". – dice a modo de despedida y luego colgar. Lugo se dirige a Gloval. "Capitán, ¿Su nave puede escapar de este sistema solar?"

"Temo que eso es imposible. Y aunque pudiéramos no dejaremos a la tierra expuesta ante cualquier agresor."

"Comprendo. Nosotros no actuaríamos de otra forma. Y como nuestro escape también es imposible, veo que tenemos un enemigo común. Me acaban de informar que la flota principal ya se encuentra en camino a este sistema."

"¿La fl... flota principal?". – pregunta Hikaru con la voz entrecortada.

"Sí, consistente en 4 790 122 naves de combate."

"Bien, veo que tenemos una decisión importante que tomar. Si logramos soportar una fuerza así, solo Dios lo sabrá". – dice Gloval.

"Pondremos lo mejor de cada uno". – dice Maistrov.

"¿Una flota de mas de cuatro millones de naves? No hay forma de ganarles, este es el fin". – dice Kaifun desesperado.

Todos se sumergen en una calma irritante mientras la idea de la total extinción y el fin de la tierra les golpea, las dos asistentes en una de las mesas lloriquean silenciosas...

"No todo se a perdido, aun puede haber una alternativa". – dice Exedor de repente.

"Explíquese". – pide Gloval.

Todos se quedan expectantes mientras se hace un nuevo silencio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la nave capital de la flota, Britai se encuentra confrontando a sus dos subordinados inmediatos, Laplamiz y Quamzin. Por primera vez ve a la pulcra y ordena Laplamiz sin su uniforme de servicio, solo su ropa de 'faena' y una expresión, que se puede decir, desesperada. En cambio Kamjin luce como siempre, furiosos y prepotente.

"Bodolza nos exterminara al ver que fuimos expuestos a los micrones". – dice Laplamiz volteando la mirada hacia su mano, que no deja de aferrarse del filo de su capa para agregar sin mirarle. "Me quedare a enfrentar la flota."

"Kamjin, ¿tienes algún plan?". – pregunta Britai.

"Sabes mi respuesta, todo esta en contra nuestra...". – empieza a decir mientras empieza a rascarse el cabello con un dedo. "No se lucha si no se esta seguro de ganar."

"Esperaba esas respuesta. Es mas, no esperaba otra cosa de ti."

"Son mas que nosotros, nos van a masacrar". – grita antes de cortar la trasmisión. "Vámonos."

"¿Que coordenadas?". – pregunta su fiel asistente Oigul a sus espaldas.

"Cualquier parte del universo menos aquí."

"Pero señor..."

"¿Qué?"

"... No podemos huir."

"Si podemos, mira que fácil es". – dice mientras los propulsores de su nave se ponen en marcha y se alejan del lugar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Qué? ¿Como? ¿Por qué?". - dice el Mayor Engel al teléfono.

Escucha sorprendido lo que acaban de decirle. Pero antes de terminar de escuchar lo que decían, la chillona alarma en los altavoces le sobresalta.

"¿Alerta prioridad uno?". – se pregunta a sí mismo.

En el hangar del Prometheus, la actividad es frenética en comparación a la pasividad del puente, todos los técnicos de mantenimiento y jefes de línea se encuentran corriendo de un lado a otro, mientras el bullicio de los remolques acarreando armas de un lado a otro es casi ensordecedor.

Casi todos los Valkyrie disponibles se encuentran siendo equipados con su armamento, mientras que un grupo de cada escuadrón es equipado con armas de reacción. Cientos de pilotos y personal militar corren a sus puestos. En el Prometheus los cazas empiezan a dirigirse a sus posiciones.

El centro de combate empieza a bullir en actividad, las transmisiones de radio entre los diferentes puesto.

«Atención alerta roja. Atención alerta roja. Adopten condición de impacto máximo, reacción masiva de pliegue localizada. Este no es un ejercicio. Atención alerta roja. Atención alerta roja. Adopten condición de impacto máximo...»

Engel despega el auricular de su oreja y lo mira por unos momentos, ofuscado. Cuelga sin terminar de escuchar a su interlocutor, toma la carpeta con el plan de ataque y lo lanza por encima de su hombro.

«Todo al personal a sus puestos de combate» aúlla nuevamente el altavoz.

Engel esta congelado por un horror indescriptible, no se había sentido tan asustado desde que lo perseguían sobre el mar con la simple intención de matarlo, sin ningún tipo de juegos ni sutilezas.

«No sé que hacer – se repite por enésima vez - ¿dónde esta el manual de este cargo? ¿A quien le pregunto? ¿Dónde encontrarlo?» esta tan pálido como el cuello de su camisa.

«¡No quiero este trabajo!» le grito su voz interior. Inmediatamente el Mayor se reprocha la vacuidad de la idea. Se había quedado allí como alguna especia de muestra de liderazgo y responsabilidad. Y eso era un engaño. Quizás no una mentira malintencionada, pero si estúpida. Lo primero que se le ocurre es levantar el teléfono y llamar a Claudia.

"Claudia, es Gennadi. Oye, estoy aquí abajo, me puedes informar la situación. Estoy abierto a toda sugerencia."

"Lo primero que necesitamos es...tranquilizarnos. No comencemos un ataque a la flota entrante. Estoy un poco ocupada aquí, el Capitán viene en camino para acá."

El tono tembloroso de la voz de Claudia no le ayuda en nada. Justo al colgar el teléfono, entran corriendo los Coroneles del Estado Mayor. Estaba tan agradecido que hubiera abrazado a cada uno, si no fuera que debe salir disparado hacia el Prometheus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entre tanto, en el espacio, alrededor de la tierra empiezan emerger las primeras de las millones de naves de la flota principal.

El pliegue es tan masivo que afecta notablemente las lecturas gravitaciones, y las naves son tan numerosas que desde la superficie del planeta, las estrellas son cubiertas, por el horrible enjambre que se aproxima...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Precipitadamente, los preparativos de emergencia para alistar todas las armas se volvieron un frenesí casi caótico. Es tanto el trabajo que muchos Valkyrie son llevados sin armas a la cubierta de vuelo, donde son armados por especialistas en trajes espaciales. Es tanta la precipitación, que a muchos pilotos les dicen simplemente que salgan a la pista y esperen instrucciones.

A varios niveles por debajo de la cubierta de vuelo del Prometheus...

"Enterado, informen a los comandante de escuadrón sobre los sistemas de seguridad."

"¿Todas las armas prescindirán de los contactos de seguridad?". – pregunta la Teniente Bohn Meyer.

"Así es, no podemos perder tiempo quitándoselos en cubierta..."

Antes de poder dar otra orden, la puerta del habilitado CIC del Prometheus se abre. Engel entra presuroso... tan presuroso que no repara en un bolígrafo que rueda en el suelo, pisándolo y cayendo al suelo. Enseguida dos suboficiales le ayudan a levantarse. Aquello le hacia sentirse aun más miserable. Muy diligentemente Marina alcanza una silla y la acerca a la mesa iluminada donde ella y Bohn Meyer han estado utilizando para impartir instrucciones.

Engel se sienta recargando los brazos y suspirando mientras observa como el primer oficial del Prometheus, un alto americano de apellido O'Day se acerca a la mesa para reunirse con ellos.

"A partir de ahora todos los pilotos están habilitados para disparar las armas". – informa Bohn Meyer.

"Acaba de llegar el plan de ataque desde el Macross, será una operación con la flota... Adaclos de los Zentraedi". – informa dándole una hoja con muchos garabatos y un organigrama burdamente organizado.

"Aun así nos superan, ¿cuánto? ¿Cuatro mil a uno?". – comenta Engel suspirando.

"No hay que avanzar confiado en la superioridad numérica, Mayor. El plan es simple, atacaremos para abrir una brecha hacia la nave principal, así, sin un mando supremo, la flota enemiga se sumirá en caos."

"Esta bueno, pero ahí un detalle en el plan."

"¿Cuál es?"

"Que van a concentrar todo el ataque contra nosotros. ¿Cree realmente que las otras naves van a cubrir al Macross mientras es blanco de millones de naves?"

"Es eso o la aniquilación total."

"Entendido". – dice Engel de manera automática.

Impulsivamente Engel sale de la habitación, dejando a todos en silencio. Marina se levanta dejando los papeles en la mesa. Al salir al pasillo se encuentra a Engel recostado de la pared, frotando el tabique de la nariz.

"¿Gennadi?"

"Estoy bien, solo... necesitaba un poco de aire."

"Estas convencido de que vamos a perder."

"Ya no sé ni que pensar. Hace un rato estaba paralizado sin saber que hacer, ahora no tengo nada que hacer."

"¿Qué crees que puedes hacer...?"

Marina se corta por el repentino bullicio desde la el CIC, a donde los dos se dirigen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fin Capitulo 12  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Notas / divagaciones del autor:

Creo que el amigo Exedor ha explicado mejor que yo lo que es realmente la Protocultura. Se darán cuenta que en Macross la Protocultura es completamente diferente a lo se define en Robotech, a saber, en Macross es una raza extraterrestre creadora de los Zentraedi, impulsora de la evolución humana (esta explicación se ve en Macross Zero), mientras que en Robotech es una fuente de energía ligado a algo llamado la "Flor de la Vida" que es la base de la Robotecnologia.

Para escuchar las hermosas canciones corales de las Voronezhskie Devchata y otras canciones folclóricas rusas, visiten mi archivo de música en mi sitio personal.


	13. Chapter 13

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PARTE 13: LA FUERZA DE LAS ARMAS**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por casi dos horas, los millones de naves continúan apareciendo, literalmente llenando cada kilómetro cúbico de espacio alrededor del planeta...

Casi inmediatamente después de terminar su maniobra masiva de pliegue, las naves inician un extenso bombardeo a la superficie terrestre...

En menos de un minuto, miles de años de humanidad son arrasados por impactos equivalentes a millones de explosiones nucleares, cada uno con la potencia de una gran ojiva nuclear de combate.

Muchos dormían aun, otro se levantaban para ira sus trabajos, otros mas simplemente vivían sus vidas, mientras que muchos otros se iban a la cama para esperar un nuevo día que no seria posible. Diez mil millones de personas ahora estaban muertas. Para muchos allí las estrellas se precipitaron del cielo sacudiendo la tierra con violencia, estremeciendo los mismos fundamentos de las montañas.

En el CIC todos los oficiales están aterrados por lo que muestran los monitores, toda la superficie de la tierra se encuentra sumida en llamas, mientras nubes negras empiezan a elevarse por sobre la superficie, ocultando los incendios, y empezando a sumir el planeta en un hasta ese momento teórico e improbable, invierno nuclear.

Rápida y sistemáticamente han aniquilado todo signo de civilización. Empezando por el este y desplazando sus disparos hacia el oeste en una aniquilación inexorable. No han quedado supervivientes en las ciudades devastadas en esta imparable oleada de destrucción.

"Por favor mantengan la calma señores, debemos mantener operativa la pista de vuelo. Informen al Macross que tenemos todos los cazas listos para despegar."

A la orden del Capitán O'Day, los operadores tratan de dejar sus miedos, aunque sea a medias, a un lado, concentrándose en sus funciones.

En cambio Engel siente un sentimiento desagradable. El mismo había trabajado una vez en como lograr eso mismo con armas nucleares, pero eso era una posibilidad remota, casi como un ejercicio académico. Ahora era la terrible realidad. Casi podía sentir como las almas de todas esas miles de millones de personas abandonan la tierra, gente que no merecían que les hicieran eso.

Sentía una infinita impotencia ya que sabia que todas las armas de la nave son juguetes comparado con lo que acaba de ver. Mas que un sueño, se siente en una pesadilla donde los miedos son peores que en la realidad.

"Si nos disparan lo más probable es que ni lo sintamos."– informa uno de los oficiales.

El Mayor Engel se inclina sobre una de las mesas de proyección.

Marina nunca había visto a Gennadi tan perturbado, no decía nada mientras ve como el mundo se acaba. Ella misma esta demasiado conmocionada para pensar, tiene que resistir el creciente impulso que le embarga de correr a un lugar seguro, pero ¿hay un lugar seguro? Esta casi al borde de las lagrimas, incapaz de resignarse a la idea de morir. Engel se levanta y se encamina a uno de los puestos donde una inmensa pantalla de cristal muestra como los cazas se desplazan a sus posiciones alrededor del Macross.

Es un enjambre inmenso el que se reúne alrededor de la nave, casi todas desplegándose para el ataque con armas de reacción, aunque también se reuní muchos de los Pod de combate Zentraedi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A varios kilómetros bajo la ahora devastada superficie de Alaska, el Almirante Hayase se encuentra en el mismo estado mental. Pero su sensación de impotencia es mucho más grande, si hubiera atacado antes, quizás – solo quizás – hubiera evitado esta catástrofe.

"Nos están acabando". – repetía Hayase, casi para sí mismo hasta que él ultimo disparo de la flota extraterrestre disparara.

Mira fijamente las inmensas pantallas donde aparecen varios mapamundi con muchísimos puntos rojos en su superficie, así como algunas zonas literalmente coloreadas de ese color.

"El color rojo representan las ciudades destruidas". – explica el oficial.

"No ha habido respuesta a los intentos de comunicación con los alienígenas."

"Creo que esos datos no ayudan mucho a nuestra situación". – dice el Almirante, sintiendo que no era él quien hablaba.

"Daño calculado en 76 en todos los sectores."

"Gracias oficial... ¿El Gran Cañón resistió el bombardeo?"

"Afirmativo, todos los sistemas están operativo."

"Enterado, reiniciemos la activación enseguida Teniente."

Al darse la orden, los masivos generadores electro-gravitatorios se activan con un zumbido que hace temblar el suelo bajos sus pies. En pocos segundos, la carga alcanza el orden de varios miles de millones de megajoules, ni siquiera las armas nucleares pueden llegar a esa capacidad. Pero solo será en dos minutos cuando el arma este enteramente cargada para realizar su disparo inaugural.

Cuando finalmente la capacidad alcanza el 100, un masivo haz de poco mas de un kilómetro de diámetro rompe a través de la delgada escotilla protectora, vaporizándola. En pocos segundos el rayo alcanza el espacio, golpeando y vaporizando miles de naves en su trayectoria.

El rayo cabecea para lograr barrer el mayor numero de naves posibles. El disparo solo dura unos escasos 40 segundo, en los cuales casi un millón de naves enemigas son destruidas y otro par de centenares de miles dañadas. Luego, los niveles de energía decaen y finalmente, abruptamente cesa de operar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"El viaje por la vida ha sido largo, pero aun no a llegado a su fin. Bueno gente... les seré franco, quizás no tengamos una posibilidad de salvación, pero existe una solución diferente a la muerte. Pero si no tenemos otras solución, combatiremos hasta la muerte. El grupo de Valkyrie armados con armas de reacción será cubierto por los otros escuadrones, el objetivo es destruir todos los cruceros que estén en el camino del Macross..."

Engel se encuentra de pie, en la sala de reuniones, atestada con los jefes de los escuadrones que acarrean las armas de reacción.

"La flota aliada cubrirá el avance, así que, tengan cuidados de quienes son los adversarios esta vez. Este es el territorio de la muerte, quizás muchos de nosotros no regresemos con vida... pero quiero que sepan, que estaremos con ustedes, no importa lo que suceda."

Luego de decir estas palabras, los comandantes de los escuadrones nucleares salen precipitadamente por la puerta, saliendo al hangar donde los Valkyrie están siendo puestos a punto.

Engel se encuentra de pie delante de un Súper Valkyrie. En cada una de sus alas cuelgan dos inmensos mísiles RMS-1 mientras que el fuselaje están adaptado los FAST Packs NP-BP, la versión 01, un propulsor armado con unos veinte mísiles de corto alcance, a la izquierda anatómica del caza y el 02, igualmente un propulsor, pero llevando un pesado cañón, a la derecha mientras acarrea unos pilones para 10 mísiles en los soportes subalares.

Cuidadosamente pintado en los FAST y al lado de la cabina, luce orgulloso el emblema del escuadrón Ángel, con su ángel negro blandiendo su alabarda, quizás por ultima vez.

Lentamente saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo, al abrirlo tiene los anteojos de Yelena, los contempla unos segundos y los vuelve a guardar. Saca de otro bolsillo su pequeña condecoración. Mira detenidamente la pequeña estrella de oro, tanteando la lisa cinta color rojo sangre. Luego, la engancha en la solapa izquierda de su traje de vuelo.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?". – pregunta la voz de Marina, corriendo hacia él, saliendo por la misma puerta que había utilizado el unos momentos antes, con un rostro tan rojo como un tomate, mirándole fieramente con sus enormes ojos negros.

"Soy piloto y necesitamos a todos lo que tengamos a mano". – dice tranquilamente, mientras tantea el dispositivo adosado al pecho de su traje.

"¡No vas a dejarme otra vez!"

"Por favor Marina..."

"Por favor Marina NADA."

"Tengo que irme". – dice Engel dándole la espalda y poniendo un pie en la escalerilla de la cabina.

"¿Qué intentas probar? ¿O acaso buscas que te maten?"

Engel se detiene y toma una profunda respiración.

"Lo siento mucho, pero quiero que entiendas que... es mi deber. Si supieras cuando me gustaría correr y meterme debajo de la cama y dejar que todos se maten. Pero no lo puedo hacer, no me lo puedo permitir."

"No me importa lo que te permitas o no."

"Hablaremos de eso mas tarde..."

"No va a haber un mas tarde...". – Marina deja de hablar, resignada a que sus palabras se regresen contra ella.

De cualquier modo, Engel sube por la escalerilla, sintiendo el silencio de su esposa mas pesado que su vida. El mismo se asegura los arneses, cerrando de una vez la cúpula de la cabina. Mientras la grúa gira para engancharlo, da una mirada hacia un rincón del hangar, donde Marina le mira con ojos impasibles.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Estado de los generadores...". – pregunta un General mientras observa como parpadean las luces rojas de emergencia.

Toda la base quedo a oscuras luego de disparar el Gran Cañón. Los generadores principales se fundieron por la sobrecarga inducida durante el disparo, dejándolos sin electricidad por unos minutos, pasando a energía de respaldo.

En ese instante un Sargento llega con una carpeta.

"El informe de las reparaciones del Gran Cañón, señor". – dice dándosela al Almirante Hayase.

"Los conductos interfases, señor. Se fundieron. Nos tomará tiempo en cargarlos y hacerles una prueba de carga."

"Avíseme en cuanto todo esté dispuesto para realizar el siguiente disparo."

"Bien, señor. Tardaremos tres horas como mínimo."

"¡No disponemos de tanto tiempo!". – espeta un General.

"Tienen una hora". – dice el Almirante.

"Las cosas no funcionan así... tres horas es lo mínimo, señor."

"Está bien, hagan lo que puedan."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aquí Ángel 501". – Engel hace su llamada de radio, dándose cuenta que inconscientemente había heredado la llamada de radio de Yelena.

"¿Mayor Engel?". – pregunta una voz femenina por la radio. Es la Capitán Takeda.

"El mismo, por favor, reporten que los escuadrones de RMS están en posición en la cuadricula 2-4-3 de la parrilla."

Luego de unos tensos minutos, Engel girar la cabeza a un lado, y puede ver de lado a lado todas las miles de naves aliadas, casi brillando como las estrellas al ser iluminadas por la luz del sol. Siente una aversión y un asco infinito al mirar como tantos Zentraedi se encuentran tan cerca de su persona. Los Pod Regult en sus muchas variantes, armaduras de combate Flemenmik, los cazas Gnel, los Glaug Pod de oficiales, las Queadlunn-Rau...

Se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza, hasta que siente como se desprenden varias ingrávidas gotas de sangre, casi llorando de la rabia al tener que luchar al lado de las mismas maquinas y equipos que comenzaron esta guerra, mataron a miles...

Y sobre todo mataron a Yelena...

"Atención a todos los grupos de combate. Les habla el Capitán Gloval, una vez entremos en el área enemiga, mantendremos silencio radial bajo cualquier circunstancia. La canción de Minmay será transmitida en todas las frecuencias. Si funciona, el enemigo se encontrara sumido en confusión y atacaremos. Esta puede ser nuestra única y ultima oportunidad. Que Dios nos ayude."

Justo cuando la transmisión de Gloval a cada nave de la flota cesa, comienza a transmitir la melodiosa voz de Minmay, cantando "My Boyfriend is a Pilot" y las 1200 naves de la flota Adaclos, el Macross y las ahora miles de cazas de ataque, encienden sus motores y comienzan su avance.

Engel jala de la palanca de gases y los propulsores surgen a la vida. A pesar de las cinco gravedades que le oprime contra el asiento, logra girar la cabeza a su alrededor. Al principio avanzan majestuosamente, luego empiezan a moverse a mayor velocidad, mientras bajan desde la elevada orbita geoestacionaria para atacar de frente a la flota enemiga, que se encuentra demasiado flipada por el repentino bombardeo psicológico, producto de la voz de Minmay.

La confusión del enemigo da suficiente tiempo para que todas las naves incluyendo al Macross realicen un ataque conjunto con su armamento pesado, destruyendo a varios miles de naves pequeñas en el primer disparo.

Luego de dispersarle la primera ola de ataque, es el turno de los cazas para realizar su ataque conjunto. La chillona voz del Teniente Hikaru Ichijo llega indicando el inicio del ataque.

Engel, mas que mirar por la ventana, tiene la vista clavada en la pantalla central, que en ese momento esta en modalidad TEWS (Tactical Electronic Warfare System) donde puede ver infinidad de blancos, muchos de ellos casi tan grandes como las cuadriculas de la pantalla. Esos son sus blancos, dirigiéndose casi directamente hacia ellos.

Como líder del escuadrón Ángel, su posición es a la vanguardia, mientras los otros once cazas - han salido todos - lo siguen en formación.

"Rompan la formación". – ordena el Mayor, alcanzado con la otra mano la palanca de control izquierda y la gira para ponerla de posición vertical a horizontal, revirtiendo instantáneamente el impulso.

A cada lado los Valkyrie que le escoltan, disparan una ráfaga de mísiles de largo alcance, concentrándose en un punto para lograr pasar.

Engel no deja de tantear la palanca en modo caza. Sin necesidad de soltar la palanca, cambia el interruptor de armas, donde puede cambiar el tipo de arma de la que dispone su Valkyrie: mísiles de reacción, mísiles de corto alcance y el cañón tanto principal como el adosado al FAST. Cuando lo mueve, al mismo tiempo cambian todos los modos del radar que están asociados al tipo de arma que ha decidido disparar. Sea cual sea el arma elegida, el equipo selecciona automáticamente todo lo necesario para dispararla. Inmediatamente selecciona las primeras armas, armándose los mísiles de reacción.

Con el pulgar pulsa el botón de adquisición de blancos, señalándole el blanco más grande y más accesible de acuerdo al computador. En la pantalla a la izquierda tiene una imagen visual de su banco, centrado por una retícula hexagonal, que en unos pocos segundos pasa de amarillo a rojo.

Levanta nuevamente el pulgar y pulsa el botón de disparo, liberándose un misil de su ala izquierda. Inmediatamente tira de la palanca alejándose de la línea de ataque. Es hora de ver si las armas que el mismo construyo, funcionan. El misil esquiva eficazmente los Pod en su camino.

Por el espejo puede ver que alguien le dispara, se ladea mas a la izquierda para evadirlo, justo en el momento que su atacante se vuelve una bola de fuego, por el otro espejo ve la imagen del Valkyrie azul de la escolta, alejándose luego de salvarlo.

Se aproxima a su nuevo blanco, pero también va de frente contra un Pod que le dispara. Ladea su caza para esquivar los mísiles, que pasa rozando su parte trasera. Pasa raudo al lado del Pod que queda como aturdido unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para disparar un nuevo misil contra el crucero.

Da un violento giro hacia la izquierda, para enfrentar al Pod, al que despacha con una ráfaga de su cañón embarcado en el booster.

El espacio esta literalmente lleno de destellos y explosiones en todas direcciones, su pantalla esta saturada de blancos, mientras pasa a modo Gerwalk y dispara con el fusil contra todos los Pod que se le vienen encima.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la base subterránea, las luces rojas de emergencia no dejan de parpadear odiosamente. El Almirante Takashi Hayase se mantiene impertérrito.

"Señor, han destruido la base de Ramstein". – dice un oficial, corriendo desde una de las consolas.

"¡Dios!". – exclama un General.

"El Primer Ministro..."

"Y todo el mando del Gobierno Unido". – dice Hayase, casi para sí mismo.

"Bombardean los emplazamientos del Gran Cañón III..."

"¿Qué sobre las instalaciones lunares?". – pregunta recargándose del panel ante él.

"Perdimos comunicación cuando destruyeron los sistemas de satélites."

"¿Por qué no nos han bombardeado?". – pregunta el Coronel.

"Las naves intactas deben alcanzar el lado orbital de las que destruimos con el disparo". – explica Hayase, levantando la vista. "¿Qué tenemos sobre las reparaciones del Cañón?"

"Veinte minutos señor". – informan alguien en un altavoz.

"No tenemos ese tiempo, estarán sobre nosotros en cualquier momento."

"¿Podremos resistir a esta profundidad?". – pregunta el General.

"Los impactos en algunas partes tuvieron una fuerza de cuatrocientos megatones". – informa otro de los oficiales.

"Debemos iniciar la evacuación". – sugiere el General.

"¿Evacuación? ¿Adonde? ¿Y como? El mando adjunto fue destruido, somos lo único que queda del mando de las fuerzas unidas... sin contar al Macross, que ya debe haber sido destruido". – dice Hayase, con un tono de mofa en su voz.

"Esa es precisamente la razón, Hayase-shirei."

Hayase suspira profundamente antes de contesta.

"Esta bien, inicien la evacuación de las instalaciones. Ahora mismo."

Takashi se mantiene mirando fijamente a las ahora estáticas pantallas delante de la plataforma de mando, mientras el personal no indispensable, sobre todo el personal medico y científico se dirigen rápidamente hacia las salidas de emergencia, que tiene sus salidas a varios kilómetros de las inmediaciones de la base.

"Ya que... no me necesita aquí... respetuosamente le pido permiso para unirme a uno de los equipos de evacuación. Al menos...". – dice el Coronel.

"Permiso... denegado. La idea es enviar a los más inteligentes Coronel, para que reconstruyan el mundo. Cuando llegue el momento estará al lado de los hombres y mujeres de esta base, defendiendo estas instalaciones.

"Pero señor..."

"¡Que es exactamente lo mismo que haré! Retírese."

En ese instante, incluso antes de acercar la silla para sentare, toda la estancia se estremece. Las lámparas del techo parpadean, mientras que finalmente las pantallas se apagan, dejándoles bañados por la opresiva luz roja de las lámparas.

Suspira mientras estira el brazo y poder encender el sistema de comunicaciones...

Tiene algo muy importante que hacer...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Engel le queda un misil y un blanco. Pasa raudo sobre él crucero a unos cientos de metros. Debe alejarse lo suficiente para lograr escapar de la explosión. Se alejo unos kilómetros, se voltea y dispara. Se aleja nuevamente, en dirección al Macross. En una de las pantallas observa como el misil se acerca a su ultimo blanco.

El misil esquiva los ataques que quieren interceptarlo. En él ultimo instante el misil es alcanzado por una metralla disparada por una armadura de combate, que lo golpea desde abajo, haciéndole perder el control. Serpentea descontrolado en medio de la formación de combate para fallar el crucero y estallar inofensivamente a poco mas de un kilómetro del blanco.

Gruñe, refunfuña, patalea y se da un puñetazo en la rodilla al ver que falló su misil, pero la alarma de combustible le dice que debe regresar a la nave. Imaginaba un viaje tranquilo, pero la armadura de combate aparece sobre él, la que derribo su misil, pintada de un color de tonos amarillentos, diferenciándose del resto de sus acompañantes de color verde oliva.

Pero no lo piensa mucho cuando ve que empieza a dispara una larga ráfaga de mísiles. Un efecto extraño del vació espacial es de que el único sonido que se escucha es el de la propia nave. Las explosiones y colisiones en el exterior son silenciosas. Los repetidos pitidos de las alarmas no eran de mucha ayuda.

"Esta gente no quiere entender". – dice mientras observa la ráfaga dirigirse hacia él.

Respira hondo antes de mover la palanca secundaria. Su caza cambia instantáneamente a modalidad Gerwalk para luego maniobrar para tratar de esquivar los mísiles. Con su fusil dispara contra algunos, esquivando a otros. Dispara tres mísiles que el aparato enemigo esquiva a medida que se aproxima. Algunos de los casquillos vacíos golpean contra el cristal de la cabina como granizo.

El Valkyrie continua esquivando los disparos de la armadura, al tiempo que el también trata de acribillarlo. Parecen girar sobre si mismos disparándose, pero sin alcanzarse el uno al otro. Están tan cerca que probablemente puede verlo a través del cristal de la cabina. El solamente nota el rojo destello del único ojo de la armadura. Da un fuerte pisotón a los pedales y el avión gira hacia la derecha, apartándose.

En el fondo, a través de la radio, puede escuchar a Minmay cantando "Silver Moon, Red Moon" subiendo cada vez de volumen. El tono lento de su voz contrasta mucho con el ambiente violento alrededor del Mayor, que tira con fuerza de los mandos...

Puede ver a la armadura de combate tan grande como la vida, cayéndole encima, da un fuerte tirón a su palanca y se dirige directamente hacia ella. Alza su fusil y empieza a dispararle, al mismo tiempo que su enemigo también lo hace. Pero Engel es más rápido, esquivando los disparos, mientras el piloto enemigo, quizás atontado por la música, resulta acribillado por los disparos.

En tanto, a cientos de kilómetros de allí, el Macross se aproxima directamente contra la nave comando de la flota principal, disparando repetidamente con su cañón principal y los cañones de riel adosado a los 'hombros' de la nave, así como por la cobertura del fuego antiaéreo de los Destroid en las plataformas. Pero a la vez recibiendo impactos en algunas partes de su estructura, dañándola, abriendo inmensos boquetes liberando parte de su atmósfera al espacio.

Engel mira su medidor de combustible, sintiendo como las gotas de sudor flotan dentro de su casco. En ese momento todas las naves aliadas reciben la orden de alejarse del área...

Activando a la máxima capacidad el sistema de punto de alfiler, pero sin dejar de disparar, el Macross literalmente arremete de frente a la estructura de la inmensa nave enemiga. Desgarrando, con pura fuerza bruta de veinte millones de toneladas y por la descarga de armas de reacción, hasta llegar finalmente hasta el espacio abierto en el mismo centro de la nave fortaleza.

Allí, miles de naves, estacionadas como en un masivo puerto son sorprendidas por la irrupción. Colocándolos exactamente enfrente de la torre de mando, el Macross puede ver claramente la confundida figura del comandante supremo de las fuerzas Zentraedi, con los ojos en una expresión que no puede ser llamada de otra manera sino como miedo...

"¡¡¡Fuego!!!"

A la orden de Capitán Gloval, todas las armas de reacción, son disparadas al unísono en todas direcciones, mientras el sistema de barrera omnidireccional, que anteriormente había sido una maldición, se presenta ahora como la fuerza victoriosa.

Dado la espalda a las fuerzas enemigas, Engel puede ver el inmenso destello que se desprende de la inmensa nave enemiga. Una explosión rojiza, del tamaño de la mitad de la luna, inundando toda el área. La energía de la explosión se extiende a lo largo de toda la formación enemiga y barriendo con gran parte de la flota.

"¡_Nichevo_!". – exclama Engel sin aliento cuando parte del plasma de la explosión alcanza su nave.

Una insoportable aceleración de casi 12 gravedades lo presionan contra el asiento, haciendo que las correas de su cinturón de seguridad se le calve en el pecho y hombros. Por un momento su vista se sumerge en la oscuridad soltando la palanca. Luego de unos segundos, las fuerzas cesan y su visión pasa de negro a rojo y luego recobra su sentido.

Desorientado, pero instintivamente agarra la palanca y revierte el impulso, hasta que finalmente se da cuenta que se encamina directamente hacia la atmósfera. Nuevamente mira los instrumentos, moviéndose a casi 9000 metros por segundo y se encuentra con tan poco combustible que seria imposible variar de velocidad y regresar al Macross.

Su única opción será la de reingresar a la atmósfera. Con las manos temblorosas atrapa la palanca de mando, que se mueve automáticamente de un lado a otro. La mueve para levantar la nariz y enfrentar la panza del avión hacia la tierra.

Eyecta los ahora agotados FAST pack y los tanques auxiliares de combustible. En ese momento empieza a rozar la atmósfera, siendo rodeado por una tenue luminosidad naranja. Lenta e inexorable, la gravedad empieza a afianzarlo contra el asiento, mientras las ingrávidas gotas de sudor en su casco caen para reposar lentamente contra el cristal...

El sol esta rozando el horizonte, mientras la luminiscencia naranja aumenta, hasta que por fin es la única cosa que predomina en su vista. Levanta la nariz del Valkyrie siguiendo las instrucciones de la computadora y pidiéndole al cielo que estas sean precisas. Si levanta demasiado la nariz, se expone a rebotar contra la atmósfera y regresar al espacio, para no volver jamás, si es demasiado baja, entrara demasiado rápido incendiándose como un meteoro.

La desaceleración es demasiado violenta, presionándole fuertemente contra el asiento, ve en el HUD como la aceleración aumenta rápidamente hasta las cinco gravedades. Por el rabillo del ojo puede ver como sobrevuela el norte de Rusia. A casi 100km de altura puede ver la yerma superficie de su país, podía ver también claramente la de Severnaya Zemlya.

Mas allá, en la oscuridad, puede ver como la tierra se aproxima rápidamente, hasta que por fin, cerca de los 22 000 metros, ha perdido la suficiente velocidad para maniobrar su avión en el aire. Finalmente logra mantenerse en vuelo, descendiendo hasta estar cerca de la superficie del terreno. Múltiples cráteres saturan el paisaje, mientras que los incendios en el horizonte consumen los bosques mas allá, al sur, en las altiplanicies de la región de Koryakia.

En modalidad Gerwalk aterriza en el borde de un cráter, envuelto en una nube de polvo, mientras se ve bañado de una atemorizante luz rojiza. Abre la cúpula de la cabina, y salta cayendo de rodillas sobre el pedregoso suelo, quitándose el casco de un tirón, oliendo por primera vez el aire de la nueva tierra. Un olor desagradable, casi como cuando se echa agua a carbones ardientes.

Mira hacia el cercano mar a sus espaldas, el cual esta teñido de una macabra tonalidad rojiza, como si fuera un mar de sangre. Mira fijamente el cielo rojo, no un cielo rojo como el del amanecer, sino un cielo teñido de sangre. Esta rodeado de un cielo y un mar de sangre...

Deja caer su casco sobre el suelo, levantando una pequeña nube de polvo, camina unos cuantos metros hasta que se arrodilla para pasar sus dedos por la tierra. Levanta la vista y solo puede ver el cielo rojizo, la luna se ve sobresaliendo entre las negras nubes, brillando a pesar de todo el polvo presente en el aire. Luego se deja caer hacia atrás cayendo de espaldas contra la tierra.

Con los ojos vidriosos se da cuenta que posiblemente sea el único ser vivo sobre la tierra, la única persona conciente con vida, el único representante de una civilización abocada a la extinción. Las lagrimas recorren sus mejillas hasta caer en el polvoriento suelo. Pero permanece inmóvil, escuchando como la brisa se arremolina en el fondo de los cráteres y el viento ulula para perderse en el horizonte.

Ante su vista puede ver como los despojos de las naves destruidas se queman durante su reingreso en la atmósfera, seguramente los cuerpos de millones se consumen en el aire, convirtiéndose solo en humo. Seguramente los cadáveres de los civiles y militares del Macross regresan lentamente a la tierra.

¡Dios! Marina ha muerto. Gloval, Takeda, Ichijo y hasta Marta Bohn Meyer. Minmay y toda su familia, incluso Milia esta muerta... aunque a ella no la echara de menos. Todos están muertos...

Pero antes de pensar en quien más estaba muerto, una solitaria luz en el cielo llama su atención. Es infinitamente más grande que todas las demás estrellas fugases en todo el cielo, pero luego de unos minutos, a pesar de estar aun a muchos kilómetros de altura puede reconocer vagamente su forma...

Es el Macross, cayendo majestuosamente envuelto en un fantasmal alo de condensación por la fricción con el aire. Pasa raudamente por un claro entre las nubes, para finalmente perderse en el horizonte. De un salto se pone de pie y cojeando, ligeramente corre de regreso a su avión, recogiendo su casco en el camino.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es la imagen más hermosa que había visto en su vida. El Macross posado placidamente en un inmenso cráter, que parece haber sido hecho a la medida para algo de su talla. Hace un medio rizo quedando de cabeza, pasando así por encima del Macross. Finalmente se endereza y cae en picada hacia la abollada superficie de la plataforma de vuelo del Prometheus.

Hace solo una hora pensaba ser el único ser vivo en todo el sistema solar, pero ahora, la bullente algarabía en el hangar le saca de su error. En modo Gerwalk, camina unos pocos metros hasta detenerse completamente en un rincón, mientras levanta la cúpula de la cabina. Quitándose el casco, respira el aire cargado de ese olor a combustible, para muchos un olor desagradable, para el, es la mejor esencia que a olido.

Se siente demasiado débil como para levantarse, simplemente se queda allí, escuchando los gritos de jubilo cerrando los ojos y por primera vez en el largo día, se queda a descansar. Escucha como algunos corren hasta el. Cuando voltea la cabeza hacia un lado y abre los ojos, se encuentra con Marina, mirándole con unos ojos vidriosos, la cara roja y una expresión, indefinible.

La mira por lo que parece una eternidad, hasta que ella, le lanza una fuerte bofetada, que le hace voltear la cara a un lado. Pero antes que pudiera regresar a mirarla, ella le abraza con fuerza, empezando a sollozar sobre su hombro.

El se mantiene impertérrito, tratando de hacer emerger alguna palabra...

Pero es inútil, lo único que puede hacer es levantar una mano y acariciar su cabello, mientras trata de imaginar como será la próxima parte de sus vidas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fin Capitulo 13  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Notas / divagaciones del autor:

Ésta es la batalla final. Aunque el Macross gana y destruye a Bodolza, viene a un precio terrible. No pueden detener su plan para diezmar la Tierra, y como resultado la mayor parte de humanidad está muerta. Aunque Bodolza está muerto y la guerra ha terminado, este fanfic no... aunque me imagino que lo sospechaban.


	14. Chapter 14

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PARTE 14: CANTOS DE UNA TIERRA DISTANTE**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El cielo esta cubierto por una intermitente capa de nubes negras. A veces cubren todo el cielo hasta casi alcanzar él limite del cielo, otras veces se despeja hasta dejar ver claramente la tonalidad rojiza del cielo. Ese cielo rojo a cualquier hora del día. Le habían explicado que se debía a las millones de toneladas de polvo y ceniza presentes en la atmósfera. Se les había olvidado incluir las millones de vidas que ahora forman parte del aire...

En su época en Arzamas, había estudiado la teoría del invierno nuclear de Sagan, Pollack y Turco (teoría oficialmente no aceptada por los científicos soviéticos, pero estudiada por ellos), los tipos de invierno, en numero de armas que se necesitaban... todo eso necesario para conocer la verdadera naturaleza de las nuevas armas creadas. A diferencia de las armas nucleares, las armas de reacción se caracterizan por su nula radiactividad residual. Casi toda la energía se convierte en onda de choque, luz y calor.

Ahora están viviendo en un invierno del tipo 4, subtipo C, donde se utilizaron el equivalente a 8000 megatones de TNT repartidos uniformemente por toda la superficie de la tierra. Que acertado estuvieron las teorías de Carl Sagan, en la única que se equivoco fue en la naturaleza de los posibles visitantes del espacio. Según él, serian una civilización altamente cultural, con grandes conocimientos del universo, la vida y es destino de todas las cosas.

En cambio, se tuvieron que topar con lo peor de la galaxia...

Se cruza de brazos mientras observa el horizonte salpicado de cráteres. Alaska había sido territorio de Rusia hasta finales del siglo 19, y fue vendido a Estados unidos, ya que era un territorio alejado, de difícil acceso desde el lado asiático del país. Claro que fue un tremendo golpe, cuando se descubrió que allí estaban las reservas de petróleo más grandes del mundo. Pero ahora es una tierra yerma, todo el hielo de su superficie fue vaporizado, dejando al descubierto las rocas ancestrales.

Pero a pesar de no haber nieve, hace frío, que se acentúa por la sensación de escalofrío que le produce ver como la disminuida luz solar deja a oscuras el suelo desértico. Un sol impasible, que continua su ritmo en el cielo.

Cuando piensa que ya es suficiente, se da la vuelta y continua su marcha por las calles.

Hace ya un año del final de la guerra. Aunque muchos dudan que la paz sea duradera. Esos, ahora, le habían asignado un nuevo cargo, en un nuevo proyecto. Le han enviado al grupo de diseño de un nuevo caza. Uno que reemplazara al VF-1, adoptando muchas de sus funciones, sobre todo en el espacio.

Hace solo unos meses se inauguro un nuevo gobierno unido y se a elegido un nuevo primer ministro. Es extraño, que durante sesenta años, la infraestructura de mando de las naciones mas poderosas hubieran invertido grandes sumas para procurar refugio a sus lideres en caso de las peores catástrofes imaginables, y solo su hubieran salvado de esta unos pocos representantes y el consejero de seguridad de las Naciones Unidas, un tipo sin experiencia en el cargo, pero que ahora es primer ministro, automáticamente al morir el primer ministro, el secretario general, los miembros del concilio de seguridad, permanente, los temporales...

Pero ahora ocurren cosas mas allá de su entendimiento, mas allá de lo que puede conoce. Mientras camina por las calles, es conciente del silencio fantasmal. Hemos regresado a casi ¿y ahora?. Como sea, se acomoda su la falda de su uniforme, mientras se encamina hacia su casa.

A Marina le gusta su casa, mas que todo esta ubicada en un bonito sector de la ciudad, mas que todo es una especie de barrio residencial, aunque todas las casas tienen el mismo diseño: un solo piso simple, un pequeño jardín, separada de la siguiente casa por una pequeña cerca. Le agrada la vecindad, sobre todo cuando no llueve.

Por alguna razón en todo este sector solo vive personal militar. La Mayor Hayase vive a dos manzanas de distancia, Claudia esta a dos casa al lado, mientras que en la casa de al lado esta viviendo la familia Jenius. Sobra decir que es para el desagrado de Engel. Aunque este casi nunca se encuentra para molestarse por la terrible – para el – casualidad.

"Buenas noches, Capitána". – le saluda una voz justo cuando llega delante de su hogar.

"Buenos días...". – saluda a su vez mientras Marina dándose la vuelta para mirarla.

La Capitán Bisyarina saluda con una mano a la Teniente Segunda Milia Falyna Jenius que esta del otro lado de la pequeña verja que separa las casas. Marina nunca ha sentido el odio, casi racista, que tiene Gennadi contra los Zentraedi, mas que todo, es un sentimiento de incomodidad, pero al igual que los rusos hacia los alemanes después de la Segunda Guerra mundial.

Luego de despedirse de Milia abre la puerta de su 'casa', que en este instante se encuentra silenciosa, oscura y vacía en mas de una manera. Apenas enciende la luz, observa que todo esta como lo dejo en la mañana, al salir.

Ya es una costumbre. Llega y encuentra todo de la misma manera...

Desde que viven juntos, él parece haber desarrollado una rutina que finalmente los separa. Se aísla demasiado. Marina pensaba que luego de finalizar la guerra, de regresar a la tierra, cambiaria para mejor. Pero pareciera que lo hace para empeorar...

Casi furtivamente Gennadi recogió cada fotografía de Yelena, el cree que ella no lo sabe, pero aun piensa en ella.

Quizás demasiado...

Había pasado tiempo hablando con cada persona en la nave que le conoce. Haciendo preguntas, queriendo saber mas. Pero fue la propia Capitán Claudia LaSalle quien había solucionado sus cuestiones.

"Se llamaba Yelena Nikolayev". – le dijo, mientras las dos estaban en el mirador, el sitio favorito de Marina. "El ya se encontraba en la isla Macross cuando llego. No se porque pero me parecía que eran muy unidos, a pesar de todo lo que ellos decían. Engel no se caracteriza mucho por decir lo que siente, creo que ya sabrás eso. Pero una cosa es lo que ella sentía hacia el, mas que todo se respetaban, antes de quererse abiertamente. Creo que fue así hasta que ella murió. Fue un día donde pensábamos que era el fin, ella lucho valientemente, antes de... ser derribada. Engel nunca termino de asimilar lo que sucedió."

"Así es, pero casi nunca me habla de eso, siempre esquiva el tema como si no quisiera que me entrometiera en esa parte de su vida."

"Puede que así sea, pero no lo conozco como lo debes de conocer. Por algo que se, es que parece canalizar toda su ira contra los Zentraedi. Me preocupa un poco lo que hace, trabajo mucho con las armas. El Capitán recibía sus informes, los leía detenidamente, y luego nos comentaba que a veces se sentía culpable por utilizarlo, por hacerle canalizar su rabia hacia una dirección. Pero siempre trataba de justificar, diciendo que en ese estado mental las personas hacen dos cosas: o trabajan o se suicidan."

"Ya aun así le a asignado otro nuevo trabajo". – dijo Marina un poco cabizbaja, mirando hacia los cráteres a la distancia.

"Temo que si."

"El parece sentir un odio irracional hacia Milia Falyna Jenius. Se molesta muchísimo cuando la ve en alguna parte, la escucha nombrar o simplemente cuando la recuerda..."

"Si, parece que a Yelena la había derribado una de las pilotos del escuadrón de Milia."

Volviendo al presente, Marina descansa las manos sobre el pequeño escritorio de metal, preguntándose donde estará su esposo...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Engel se encuentra, de hecho, recorriendo lo que es para el su segundo hogar (o el primero dependiendo del cristal con el que se mire) el Departamento de Proyectos Avanzados de Defensa de las Naciones Unidas (UNSAPD por sus siglas) ubicado en el desierto, a un par de kilómetros de Ciudad Macross.

A comienzos del presente año 2011, el Mayor Engel al fin encontró apoyo para llevar a cabo el proyecto. La planta de producción de armas de reacción, hasta hace unos meses localizada aun en el Macross, fue movida aquí donde ha sido ampliada y dotada de mayor personal. Pero el conjunto solo ocupa un edificio, mientras que toda la base reúne el conjunto de otras edificaciones, incluyendo un conjunto de hangares, una fabrica de producción de Valkyrie y partes de aviación, e incluso un laboratorio donde se trabajaban en mil proyectos militares.

Lo bueno era la poca concurrencia de civiles en la zona, un regalo del cielo para Engel, y que muchas de las cosas que se hacen allí son muy delicadas, y en la tumultuosa mente del Mayor, los civiles no entienden el significado de lo que es la seguridad.

De todas formas, por si las dudas, hay una división de Destroid Tomahawk y Spartan patrullando la zona día y noche.

Estas instalaciones no tienen un nombre oficial, simplemente son las instalaciones del UNSAPD. A pesar de ser su impulsor, Engel no es el oficial a cargo de las instalaciones, solamente se encarga de las armas de reacción y todo lo relacionado con ellas, incluyendo el recientemente formada 26ava flota de ataque, conformada de una veintena de escuadrones Valkyrie en base en tierra, mar y espacio, cargando como armamento primordial, los aparentemente perfectos RMS-1. Aunque también esta a cargo de los sistemas de mísiles de largo alcance.

Aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados sabría exactamente la posición de cada perilla, cada interruptor y cada panel. Incluso, luego de haber volado en las tres versiones del Valkyrie, en un par de cazas convencionales, aun puede reconocer que presión necesita para presionar cada botón. Incluso el olor sigue siendo el mismo, lo único que no es lo mismo es el sonido de las turbinas, ahora nucleares detrás de la cabina... aunque también debía contar el asiento de eyección Zvezda K-46, que ahora es un Marty & Beck Mk-7 zero/zero, el mismo del Valkyrie.

El sitio donde se encuentra es mas reducido. Aunque lo suficiente para mantenerlo en modalidad Gerwalk y poder dar unos pasos y caminar. Los técnicos hicieron un buen trabajo. Inclusive hicieron cosas que el no pidió, como por ejemplo desencasquillar el fusil GSH-371. Lo único que no pudieron reparar fueron las antenas y el equipo del RP-51. Una lastima, le hubiera gustado utilizarlo porque era el único que existía. Siente al avión mas pesado mientras lo camina por el hangar. Eso debido a las placas de titanio con la que se reforzó parte de la estructura.

Siempre a tenido la predilección de utilizar los Valkyrie siempre en modo caza y Gerwalk que en la modalidad Battroid, mas que todo porque en esta ultima debe utilizar una palanca con diez botones mas que las demás, y eso, en su condición, es muy difícil. Ya de por sí, manejar diez botones con cinco dedos es mucho, y con tres, bueno, literalmente tiene que hacer milagros.

Marina le a contado mucho sobre el 'milagroso' caza VF-4, aunque también le ha oído hablar del VF-5. Al parecer se hace mucho esfuerzo para reemplazar el venerable VF-1. Hecho comprensible, ya que este fue diseñado en una época cuando el combate espacial estaba en pañales.

Pero ahora, el Valkyrie alcanza él limite de lo que podía dar, y con las lecciones aprendidas durante la guerra, es tiempo de dar paso a la siguiente generación de cazas variables. A pesar de los avances, prefiere quedarse con su SV-51, y no es un caso aislado. Muchos pilotos literalmente se adueñaron de muchos Valkyrie, sobre todo aquellos que pasaron a retiro luego de la guerra.

En su caso, ser el propietario del único SV-51 existente, le hace sentirse diferente a los demás. Recuerda que los Phoenix, los VF-0, se encuentran aun descansando en él deposito donde los dejo, dentro del Macross. Quizás algún día se coloquen en algún museo.

Pero ahora disfruta del momento. Solo, en la penumbra, escudado en la cabina de su caza, tarareando '_Katjuschka'_ la única canción que a aprendido a cantar con algo de decencia. Cierra los ojos y se recuesta del asiento. Tratando de escuchar el ronroneo de las turbinas apagándose y de los chasquidos del sistema hidráulico funcionando con poder auxiliar.

En medio de sus catarsis, escucha como se abre la puerta de personal del hangar, los pasos pausados y rítmico, casi como una marcha. Sin abrir los ojos, intuye que son pasos de mujer, por el golpeteo de los tacones altos a cada paso.

«Debe ser Marina», se dice así mismo sonriendo mientras continua agarrando las palancas de control.

"Me dijeron que estaría aquí, Mayor."

Se estremece al escuchar la voz. Sin soltar las palancas, su brinco se comunica a todo el caza que se agita como si lo hubiera pellizcado. Mueve las palancas y baja la nariz, que ocultaba a la persona que había llegado.

"Veo que a aprendido 'algo' de la humanidad". – dice él, mientras su interlocutora se detiene, a un par de metros de distancia.

Viste de civil, llevando su larga cabellera amarrada en una larga trenza que le cae en el hombro derecho. A ojo le calcula mas menos unos 16 u 17 año, pero es una extraterrestre, a lo mejor tiene menos o mas.

"¿Qué hace aquí? Una mujer en su estado no debería estar por allí, no importa de donde venga". – dice Engel.

Las palabras de por sí parecen vacías, pero el tono en que las dice llegan los espacios, dándole un único sentido...

... desprecio.

"Solo, pasaba a visitarle". – dice Milia, mirando alrededor del casi vació hangar.

"Espero que no desee una buena hospitalidad de mi parte. Pero dejémonos de palabras bonitas y diga de una vez que demonios quiere."

"A decir verdad vengo como emisaria de alguien en especial. Alguien que de alguna forma nos es conocida."

"No creo que usted y yo tengamos algo en común... pero de todas maneras dígame, quizás así logre enmendar mi error y evitar las coincidencias."

"Mas que todo quiero hablar en nombre de esa persona, que sabe que usted esta haciendo sufrir a muchos por su odio personal."

"Realmente me conmueve. Pero creo que ha perdido el viaje". – dice Engel, moviendo un poco mas la nariz del avión y tener una mejor visión de Milia.

"Para mi no son secretas sus razones."

"La arrogante piloto as de las fuerzas Zentraedi, la piloto que se vanagloriaba de nunca perder una batalla y jamás dejar a ningún contrincante con vida, se presenta ante mí, pidiéndome en el tono mas manso de todo su repertorio que no me deje arrastrar por mi odio personal. ¿Eso es correcto?"

"No tengo mas nada que decir, porque ya entendió mi punto."

"Maravilloso. Pero creo que no entiende mi punto Falyna... ¿puedo decirle Milia?... si me disculpa Milia, estoy muy ocupado."

Luego de decir esto, se recarga de nuevo y empieza a tararear cerrando los ojos, con ocasionales cantos aislados en ruso... visiblemente ocupado.

"Mayor". – llama Milia, mientras ese continua sumido en su ensueño.

Engel cierra con mas fuerza los ojos, cantando con mas fuerza mientras Milia continua llamándole. De repente, Milia le da un fuerte golpea la nariz del avión con una de las herramientas. Engel abre los ojos de golpe, mientras el brazo del _Samaliot Variable_ se mueve portando su fusil, deteniéndose a menos de un metro de Milia, que no se inmuta al ver el barril del arma apuntándole directamente.

"Atraje su atención". – dice ella, sin moverse.

"Dígame el nombre". – pide Engel, aun sin dejar de apuntarle.

"Podrá ser un oficial, pero no contestare a sus preguntas."

"Contésteme". – pide levantando la voz, acercando las el arma a la mujer.

"¿Le disparara a una mujer embarazada?"

"NO le voy a disparar a una mujer embarazada, le voy a disparar a usted."

"Adelante, dispáreme."

"No me rete. Si quiere estar fuera del problema respóndame

"¿Para que? ¿Para matarla? No dejare que usted asesine a esa persona. Dispare. No me va a disparar, no puede."

"Si puedo Milia."

"No puede Mayor."

"Sí Puedo."

"No."

"Sí."

"¡No!". – grita Milia.

"¡Sí!". – grita Engel, con los ojos blancos, mientras tira del gatillo de la palanca...

Milia se sobresalta al escuchar el gatillo del arma, pero no sucede nada más...

Sobresaltado Engel levanta el fusil y lo gira hacia un lado.

El temblor de su mano se trasmite hacia todo el aparato, que luego se recarga como si se relajara, terminando por apagarse.

Por una vez en la vida esta agradecido de la ineficacia de los técnicos. El arma de volvió a encasquillar.

"Prueba lo que le dije. Si es capaz de hacerme eso a mí, lo hará con ella."

"Por favor Milia, váyase". – dice con las manos aun sobre las palancas.

"No es el momento. Pero sepa que... ella esta arrepentida de lo que sucedió. Pero que aun no es el momento."

Luego de decir esto, Milia le da una ultima mirada a la cabina del aparato, donde Engel aun esta con las manos en el rostro, para luego marcharse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la sala de reuniones, el Comodoro Gloval no parece contento. Pero el momento se encentra enclaustrado allí, abrumado por los numerosos comunicados de tantos mas oficiales descontentos. Puede que la guerra haya terminado hace casi dos año del fin de la guerra, pero pareciera que aun no ha sucedido tal cosa.

Muchos piden que se les aislé de la población, que se les ponga en, como dice él que esta delante de él, 'Campos de Reubicación' (una sutileza para no decir 'Campos de Concentración') pero el no puede hacer eso. Miles de Zentraedi y hacer eso, solo traería descontento y solo atraería a los Zentraedi hacia la rebelión. Tenia que darles una opción y una razón para justificar su forma de vida.

Mas que todo las quejas viene de los oficiales de la Fuerzas de Pacificación de la U.N.Spacy, debido a su orden de utilizar fuerza no letal contra los rebeldes.

"¿Cree que sea conveniente? Me refiero a..."

"Entiendo su preocupación, pero no es el tipo de cuestiones que estén a discusión inmediata. Posiblemente mas adelante, pero ahora no."

Ante la respuesta del Comodoro Gloval, el Mayor Engel, se queda cabizbajo.

"Todos deben dar lo mejor de sí en estos terribles tiempos, cada cual debe hacer las cosas que mejor saben hacer."

"Pero señor, esta conciente del peligro que corre la población civil."

"Entiendo su preocupación Gennadi, pero aun así, si no se hace de esta manera, nos exponemos a darle rienda suelta nuevamente a su hostilidad". – dice Gloval, mientras exhala una gran nube de humo de su pipa.

El Mayor se queda silencioso por un momento, mientras considera las palabras del Comodoro.

"Entiendo como se siente. Muchos me han cuestionado por lo mismo. Pero si aislamos a los Zentraedi de la sociedad humana..."

Gloval hace una pausa, para que sus palabras tengan mayor efecto. Luego de dar un corto suspiro, es Engel quien continua.

"Humm. Solo que quería asegurarme de cual era su posición..."

"Ya la sabe Mayor."

"... Pero con el debido respeto señor, esos perros morados están rabiosos: esta justificado dispararles."

El Comodoro de las Fuerzas Espaciales (Brigadier General en el rango de la Fuerza Aérea) Bruno J. Gloval sabia que la lógica del Mayor de la Fuerza Aérea de las Naciones Unidas Gennadi A. Engel, era un tipo especialmente perverso de lógica: una lógica muy difusa, donde hay mucho blanco y negro, pero con una sutileza de gris en la frontera de ambos, y esa, es la parte que más le incomoda del Mayor. Reposa sus brazos sobre el escritorio, entrelazando sus dedos, mirando fijamente a Engel.

"Te diré una cosa, Gennadi: Los oficiales del Alto Estado Mayor como tu juegan con una gran ventaja. Porque si hacemos lo que quieren que hagamos, ninguno de seguirá vivo para decirles que se equivocaron."

El Comodoro trataba de gestionar una crisis para evitar una masacre, por la incomodidad de que alguien supusiera que era consecuencia de una causa advertida: la renuncia a la diplomacia y la invocación de las armas. Engel se inclina hacia delante de su propia silla y coloca la mano sobre la mesa, con la palma hacia abajo, subiéndola y bajándola varias veces mientras encuentra las palabras.

"Todas las interrogantes morales y políticos tienen una sola respuesta verdadera, que todas esas respuestas son accesibles a través de una razón, y que todas esas verdaderas razones son necesariamente compatibles unas con otras. Sobre estas razones se edificaron y defendieron los gulag y los campos de exterminio". – expone Gloval, sacándole mas de quicio.

La rendición de Engel es tan total como inesperada.

"Esta bien, señor. Usted es ciertamente el patrón. Solo estaba intentando darle mi opinión que pensé era la mejor, naturalmente seguiré todas sus ordenes. De todas formas la orden máxima la da usted..."

"¿A quedado claro entonces, Mayor?"

Había una sola respuesta a esa exhortación, y Gloval lo sabe. El Mayor tarda cinco segundos (menos de lo que esperaba) en responder.

"Como el agua señor."

"Bien Mayor. Puede retirarse."

Engel se levanta lentamente, quitando la mano del escritorio y levantando el sobre que el Comodoro le había dado al comienzo de la reunión. Hace un perfecto saludo militar para volverse y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Mientras sale, fija su mirada en el inmenso estandarte en el suelo.

"Si desea discutirlo Mayor, sabe que puede acudir a mi oficina."

"Seguro señor. Con su permiso". – dice Engel sin volverse ni despedirse para salir.

"Que le vaya bien, Mayor."

Finalmente afuera, camina al ascensor y cuando la puerta se cierra delante de él, le da varios puñetazos, hasta que sus nudillos empiezan a sangrar.

"Gloval y estos malditos Zentraedi van a destruir este mundo si no hacemos algo al respecto". – dice para sí mismo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Mayor llega a su casa, saliendo mas temprano que de costumbre.

"Engel". – dice una voz a sus espaldas.

"Hola, tiempo sin verte."– pregunta Engel, volviéndose para ver a la Capitán Takeda, que viene caminando desde la calle.

Takeda es una chica de unos 26 años, sus ojos verdes irradian una alegría que le parece algo rara, su cabello algo mas largo. Generalmente uniformada, ahora viste de un modo que se podría decir casual, con falda y chaqueta de blue jean de un color verde claro, una franela blanca rematando con una gorra blanca y zapatos negros. Todo eso lo detallo antes de que ella volviera a hablar.

"Recibí tu mensaje. Es todo un honor, Engel-kun, es demasiado difícil encontrarte."

"Te ves bien" . – dice Engel, abriendo la puerta. "Por favor pasa."

"Gracias. Aunque no puedo decirte lo mismo."

"Es verdad, realmente me siento un poco decepcionado."

"¿Por qué estas decepcionado?"

"La Fuerza de Pacificación tiene las cosas difíciles". – dice Engel, dejando el maletín sobre la mesa en la sala y sacar una silla para que ella se siente.

"Sí, lo sé. Demasiado para los pobres muchachos, también escuche que pretenden tratarlos con mas serenidad de la que quisiera."

"Hmmm. El Comodoro Gloval es quien lo ha decidido así. Estuve hablando hoy con él. Fue todo un drama". – comenta Engel sentándose.

"Drama es lo que estoy viviendo yo."

"¿De que estas sufriendo ahora Capitán?"

"Lo mismo de siempre. Desde que me asignaron a las Fuerzas de Paz no tengo mas que esperar. Solo tengo que esperar. Y por eso he perdido a varios equipos de vigilancia". – dice Takeda cruzando las piernas y inclinándose un poco hacia delante.

"Entiendo como te sientes. Pero estoy seguro que cuando se den cuenta de sus errores cambiaran de parecer."

"No se te ve muy bien, Engel ¿qué té pasa?"

"Preferiría no hablar de eso Hikari. Pero me siento como perro en autopista". – dice reclinándose en la silla.

"Esta bien. Estuve hasta tarde hoy con lo de las consultas. No sabe lo pesado que es pasar horas respondiendo preguntas sin mucho animo por parte de los que te interrogan."

"Pues bienvenida Hikki, estaba en lo mismo hoy."

"¿Cómo sigue tu pierna?"

"Igual que siempre, me sigue doliendo". – afirma Engel, forzando una sonrisa.

"Me alegro por ti". – dice Takeda levantándose y acercándose al escritorio. "¿Qué hay de tu esposa?"

"Debe de estar aun en la base de pruebas, a ser quien sabe que allí arriba."

"¿Y a que hora regresa?". – pregunta sentándose en una esquina de la mesa.

"No lo sé, en cualquier minuto o quizás en la noche... Me han dado una nueva asignación". – dice Engel, mirando la mano de Takeda en el escritorio.

"¿Es para lo que querías verme?"

"Si, me voy de viaje y me gustaría que fueras conmigo."

"¿Qué diría tu esposa?"

"Por favor Hikki... es algo muy delicado y me gustaría saber si irías. Es una misión oficial."

"¿Adonde?. – pregunta ella, haciendo círculos con la punta de un dedo.

"Vamos a visitar tu tierra y después la mía."

"Así...". – dice ella, estirando la mano para alcanzar algo en el uniforme de Engel. "¿Son tuyos?"

"Por supuesto, me atraparon en el ultimo reconocimiento medico". – explica él mientras saca los anteojos que tiene colgados del uniforme.

"Así que trampeando los exámenes de al vista."

Takeda toma los anteojos para verlos mejor, les despliega las aletas y un poco vacilante se los pone lentamente en el rostro a Engel.

"¿Cuándo nos vamos?". – pregunta ella, aun inclinada mirándole mas de cerca.

"Mañana en al tarde."

Takeda se inclina un poco mas, extendiendo un dedo para ajustarle los anteojo en el rostro. No ha terminado de hacerlo cuando la puerta se abre. Los dos levantan la vista para ver a Marina, quien a su vez se les queda mirando, y frunce el ceño cuando ve que Takeda esta casi sobre Gennadi.

"Hola Marina, ¿cómo te fue?". – dice Engel, dándole una sonrisa, mientras Takeda lentamente se endereza disimuladamente.

"Gennadi..."

"Me tengo que ir, Engel. Voy a poner todas las cosas en orden para mañana en la tarde". – dice Takeda levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"Bueno, Takeda, nos veremos mañana."

"Marina". – dice Takeda a modo de despedida para con Marina.

"¿Qué hay mañana en la tarde?". – pregunta ella luego de que se fuera la Capitána.

"¿Qué?". – pregunta sorprendido.

"¡Gennadi, tenemos que ir al medico mañana!"

"¿Qué?... ¡ah si! Conejita... Lo lamento... se me presento algo urgente, voy a estar saliendo mañana por un par de días."

"¿Por qué?"

"Discúlpame conejita, pero es algo oficial, tengo que ir."

"No tienes que ir... ¡Y no me digas conejita!"

"Esta bien conejita... Ve tú y me dices como te va."

"Que desconsiderado eres."

"No es desconsideración... me dieron ordenes". – dice levantándose.

"¡Claro, no es tu culpa! Esta bien Gennya, ve a donde tengas que ir, a lo mejor no me encuentras aquí..."

"Gracias". – dice agarrando su maletín y empezar a caminar hacia la habitación.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fin Capitulo 14  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Notas / divagaciones del autor:

Este es uno de esos capítulos lentos, pero aclara algunas cosas. En el anime de Macross se saltan desde la destrucción de la flota de Bodolza en Feb 11 de 2010 hasta después de la reconstrucción en Oct 2011 (Abr 19 de 2011 a Jul 2013 en la cronología Robotech) o para ser mas claro el capitulo 28 de la serie. Luego de dejarlos confundidos les digo que este capitulo y los siguientes están entre este periodo.


	15. Chapter 15

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PARTE 15: SANGRE EN LA LLUVIA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El escuadrón de Valkyrie sobrevuelan en circulo durante media hora, el Valkyrie que lidera el grupo es diferente a los demás, aunque todos están pintados con el mismo esquema de colores azul grisáceos. Engel levanta la vista por un momento. El atemorizante cielo rojizo de hace un año se a dispersado un poco, pero aun falta otro año antes de que todo el se precipite.

Para el Mayor Engel todo parece desolado. Y no es para menos. Saber que son unas de las pocas personas con vida, los pocos representantes de una civilización que ha aspirado a lo mas grande y que en contra de todas las probabilidades, ha ganado, de cierta forma.

Todo el planeta esta en ruinas. Las ciudades mas grandes fueron los primeros blancos del bombardeo de la flota de Bodolza, siguiéndole las instalaciones militares e industriales. Por suerte las poblaciones pequeñas, insignificantes para un ataque de esta escala, lograron salvarse, casi intactas. Es sorprendente cuando los equipos de inspección, desplegados desde las instalaciones subterráneas del Gran Cañón III y V, así como la del propio Macross, encontraron en sus periplos miles de personas.

Esta misión había sido retrazada varios meses, muchísimo mas de lo que hubiera querido. Mientras planeaba esta operación, muchos de los oficiales le comentaron que se sentían como profanadores de tumbas egipcias, sentimientos que el no compartía. Habían esperado mucho, sobre todo para ver quienes se ponían en contacto. Muchas de las instalaciones de investigación secreta tenían reservas para pasar meses aislada del mundo exterior en el caso de un holocausto (de hecho, pasaron cuatro meses para que el centro el mando de NORAD decidiera abrir sus puertas).

Las instalaciones experimentales de Tokaimura, cerca de lo que había sido la ciudad de Mito fue una de las muchas que no respondieron al llamado. La operación había sido tan secreta que ni siquiera lo que quedo del mando de la U.N.Spacy sabia que había pasado realmente.

Por otra parte, lo que sí había escuchado era de las condiciones del nuevo mundo post-apocalíptico, donde pandillas se dedican a saquear las pocas pertenencias de los demás, donde las pequeñas cosas de las personas dan por sentadas ya no existen. Esas pandillas, muchas humanas, muchas otras formadas por Zentraedi acechan en cualquier lugar. Y aun mas en este lugar.

Por esa razón, Engel y su equipo se encuentran fuertemente armados, corriendo el riesgo en esta parte desolada del mundo. Unos cinco cazas del grupo descienden para quedar a nivel del suelo, pasando, casi al unísono a modalidad Gerwalk, quedando nivelados sobre la planicie llena de cráteres de Japón.

Al tocar tierra, un avión VTOL VC-33 desciende desde las nubes y se posa cerca del grupo de cazas.

"Bueno gente, llegamos al sitio" – anuncia Engel, mientras camina su SV-51 por el suelo, en dirección hacia las derruidas instalaciones.

No son ni las seis de la mañana, y el sol aun se encuentra oculto bajo las montañas. Pero el cielo tiene un aspecto plomizo, y nubes que se abren hacia el cielo tienen un aspecto rojizo donde se tocan con la luz del sol.

"Bien, tu eres el que manda" – dice Takeda mientras hace lo mismo, aunque pasando a modo Battroid, al igual que los otros Valkyrie que descendieron.

El Valkyrie de Engel se ve rarísimo. En modalidad Gerwalk le llega a la cintura a los otros, empuñando en su mano un fusil GU-11 y en la extraña cabeza telescópica del caza levantándose del fuselaje como un periscopio.

"¿De donde eres exactamente Hikki?" – pregunta de repente Engel, mientras su Valkyrie entra por el doble cerco de alambre.

"¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme esa pregunta en un momento así?"

"Es el mejor."

"Otsu, cerca de Kyoto."

"Una vez visite Kyoto" – dice Engel mientras enciende las luces de su caza. Momentáneamente recuerda algo, que lo deprime súbitamente, pero luego lo aparta de su mente.

"¿Y Tu Engel, de donde eres?" – pregunta Takeda haciendo lo mismo.

"San Petersburgo. Pero mi familia era de Alemania del este."

"Ya me extrañaba que Engel no fuera un apellido ruso."

Engel no contesta mientras examina la inmensa puerta ante ellos, antes de abrir su cabina y saltar al suelo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Varias horas después, el equipo se encuentra afuera. Engel se encuentra desilusionado, lo que había aquí, había sido trasladado a otro lugar. Un lugar al que nadie sabe, y como esta el mundo, es muy probable que pasen cincuenta años para lograr encontrarlo. No todas las instalaciones se encontraban señaladas en los mapas.

Aquí, lo único que habían dejado fueron cosas sin importancia, aunque nada en ese lugar era sin importancia, ya que el VC estaba cargado con muchos kilos de papel y unos cuantos discos duros de computadoras.

Al menos con eso quizás tenga algo que encontrar. O al menos es lo que piensa mientras sobrevuela la costa, en dirección al norte. Debían hacer una escala en la base de Dolinsk-Sokol en la isla Sakhalin y de allí, un largo vuelo para sobrevolar el mar de Okhotsk y la base de Petropavkosk y continuar en línea recta para llegar a mar de Bering y finalmente, Alaska y Ciudad Macross.

Mientras Engel miraba la carta de navegación, se da cuenta que ciudad Macross y San Petersburgo están en la misma latitud, pero casi a medio mundo de separación. De todas forma, trata de apartar esos pensamientos, mientras el suelo se aleja y el cielo esta cada vez mas cerca. Desde el aire, Japón se ve muy pacifico. Relativamente pocos impactos, quizás sea porque la Flota solo se concentro en ciudades e instalaciones militares visibles desde el espacio.

Cualquiera sea la razón, el líder del escuadrón Ángel dirige su vista hacia el suelo. Mirando brevemente al Valkyrie de la Capitán Takeda, volando en perfecta formación a unos 10 metros de su ala derecha.

"Engel" – exclama Takeda por la radio, sacando a Engel se su ensueño.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Cero-uno-uno a cuarenta kilómetros."

"Aja... ¿qué hay allí?"

"Tenia un contacto en esa dirección, muy breve, pero consistente."

"¿Estas segura? No tengo nada. A lo mejor tiene un problema en tu radar."

"No, aunque creo que seria mejor investigarlo."

"Por favor Hikki..."

"¿Crees que tengamos alguna incursión hostil en la zona?"

"No, las fuerzas de pacificación tienen una base cerca de Akita."

"De todas formas estamos mas cerca, podríamos hacer un sobrevuelo y si sale algo, llamamos a Akita."

"Recuerda que tenemos una misión que cumplir."

"Vamos, salte un poquito del cronograma."

Engel toca la punta de la visera de su casco mientras piensa. Habían terminado temprano su trabajo, y llevaban varias horas de adelanto con respecto a su horario. No hay problema.

"Me convenciste. Vamos a ver que encontramos" – dice para luego pasar a un canal abierto. "Gente, vamos a revisar algo en... cero-uno-tres. El resto del escuadrón continué hacia Sokol, el equipo de ataque uno vengan conmigo."

En cuestión de minutos los otros cazas, escoltando al VC-33 continúan hacia el norte, mientras los cinco cazas se dirigen hacia lo que había sido una vez la ciudad de Morioka. Takeda mira los árboles mientras desciende en espiral. Algo debió hacer el rebote de radar.

Engel se mantiene cerca de ella. Como oficial había aprendido que 'comandar' no es lo mismo que 'dirigir'. Se supone que el líder de una operación se instala al frente, pero a veces, es preferible que gente con experiencia se haga cargo. Además, el se especializa en combate aire-aire, mientras Takeda tiene mas maña en el ataque aire-tierra, tarea que aplico en el espacio al atacar cruceros enemigos de manera excelente.

En ese momento empieza una copiosa lluvia, cuyas gotas golpean con un sonido sordo el cristal de su cabina. Volando a poco mas de treinta metros sobre los árboles. Si uno vuela muy alto – no importa que el día sea claro o este encapotado – se presenta una silueta. Y el enemigo tendrán mas tiempo para ver como se acerca uno, y como se aleja. Tampoco vuelan nivelados, cambiando de dirección y actitud cada dos o cinco segundos, para evitar ser un blanco fácil de cualquier lanzador antiaéreo que este entre los árboles.

Los otros tres cazas se encuentran volando en patrones CAP de amplios 'ochos' en el cielo sobre el área. Virando hacia el norte en su pasada, uno de los pilotos observa un brillo hacia el oeste de la posición. Al oírle, Engel vira hacia esa dirección, seguido de Takeda.

Pero incluso antes de poner atención en la delgada columna de humo que aparece desdibujarse a la distancia por la lluvia, una inmensa armadura de combate Zentraedi se alza desde los árboles, poniéndose instantáneamente en su camino. Engel reacciona para poder esquivar la ráfaga de disparos, mientras Takeda rompe hacia arriba mientras ve como otras dos salen desde los árboles.

"Hikari..."

"Estoy aquí Engel."

Una armadura Flemenmik esta persiguiendo a Takeda, que instantáneamente pasa a modalidad Gerwalk para revertir el impulso, haciendo que su perseguidor pase de largo, tiempo suficiente para poder dispararle por la espalda.

Engel balancea el Valkyrie mientras tira de la palanca para hacer una curva cerrada. Las alas del SV-51 se retraen y extienden automáticamente, en combinación con las alas cannard para poder hacer ese tipo de maniobras, quedando presionado por las aplastantes 9 gravedades que le dejan ciego por una fracción de segundo. Queda de frente al Flemenmik que le dispara con su aparatoso cañón pectoral. Empieza a balancear en avión, esquivando los disparos, mientras responde con los suyos. Uno de ellos le da en una mano al Zentraedi, volándole la pequeña pistola en ella.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Engel pasa a modalidad Battroid, para acercarse para ponerle el cañón del fusil frente al ojo rojo en su rostro y abrir fuego. Al retraerlo, ve como una nueve de fragmentos y liquido rojo vaporizado se dispersa en varias direcciones.

Mientras mira como empieza a caer, una ráfaga de disparos pasa por sobre su cabeza y con un rápido movimiento, el Mayor agarra la armadura delante de él y la contra su atacante, que no se lo esperaba, siendo fulminado por el solo impacto.

Con las manos sudorosas y eufórico por la descarga de adrenalina, el Mayor tira de la palanca para poder pasar a modalidad Gerwalk y entonces hace un circulo sobre la zona para poder revisar los árboles una vez mas. Casi invisible por la lluvia, ve una armadura diferente escondida entre los árboles: una Quimeliquola Queadlunn-Rau de color magenta violáceo, agazapada como si se estuviera escondiendo.

Desciende para quedar entre los árboles. En modo Gerwalk se suspende justo por debajo de la copa de los árboles levantando la cabeza telescópica del SV y en visión infrarroja. No le ve, los árboles y la lluvia obstruyen cualquier cosa que emita calor. Desciende hasta tocar delicadamente el suelo, caminando para internarse entre los árboles hacia donde observo a la Zentraedi.

Levanta la visera de su casco para mirar mejor alrededor, siendo conciente por primera vez de la fuerza con la que respira. Al salir a un claro la ve, aun agachada, como si tuviera miedo de enfrentarse a los Valkyrie, que se encuentran orbitando sobre el bosque. Los otros pilotos han acabado con sus compañeros, dejándola sola. Al final, la Zentraedi le ve también, y cuando es notado, Engel se detiene.

Dentro de su armadura, la piloto observa como el Valkyrie continua apuntándole. Esta demasiado temerosa como para luchar. Ha quedado sola, los demás pilotos han sido eliminados, y su nave de apoyo esta del otro lado, hacia el continente. Por el momento la opción de rendirse le parece la mejor. Se sobresalta al ver al Valkyrie dar unos pasos mas, acercándose hacia ella.

Engel aun le apunta, ignorando la llamada de radio de Takeda. Pulsa el botón en la palanca para apagar la radio.

La piloto sabe que no tiene opciones, aun si lo elimina, los otros la acabarían. Decide rendirse. Mueve sus temblorosos dedos, e instantáneamente la cúpula de su armadura se levanta hacia arriba, sintiendo por primera vez como la lluvia cae dentro de su cabina. No sabe que otra cosa hacer, pero espera que el micrón entienda el mensaje.

Engel se le acerca un poco mas, aun levantando su arma hacia la Zentraedi.

La Zentraedi esta tan cerca que puede verlo claramente, agarrando una de las palancas y con la otra mano quitándose el casco. Sacando la mano de los controles, ella se quita el suyo, haciendo que su largo cabello azulado caiga sobre sus hombros. Pero antes de poder hacer otra cosa, el micrón le dispara. El disparo le da en el hombro del brazo que aun tiene sobre los controles. Antes de poder meter la otra mano para hacer algo, el Valkyrie cambia a modalidad Battroid y se abalanza sobre ella, derribándola haciéndole caer sentada contra unos árboles.

Asustada, trata de hacer algo. «Pero... ¿cómo demostrarle que se esta rindiendo?»

Ella logra agarran los controles y con mucho dolor logra ponerse de pie, pero el Valkyrie arremete contra ella. Lo que logra hacer, es tratar de escapar, internándose entre los árboles, derribando muchos en su camino. No ha tenido tiempo de cerrar la cabina, lo imperativo es escapar. Engel la persigue, hasta que le da alcance, empujándola con tal fuerza que la Zentraedi cae de frente, quedando contra unos árboles.

Engel maniobra para quedar de pie junto a ella, pero antes de hacer otro movimiento, su mirada se posa en algo cerca del pie de su Valkyrie...

Allí estaba de pie una pequeña niña, tirada en el suelo, mirando completamente aterrada lo que sucedía.

Pero antes de que Engel pudiera salir del shock que le produce verla, la Zentraedi le asesta un fuerte golpe, haciéndole volar por sobre la niña, llevándose árboles en su camino. Al recuperarse, ve aun a la Zentraedi de pie allí, con la cabina abierta. De súbito ella distrae su vista, tiempo suficiente para que Engel se lance sobre ella.

La Zentraedi da un chillido cuando el Valkyrie le toma por el hombro herido, mientras con la otra le da un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro. Sintiendo un sabor a sangre en su boca, la Zentraedi continua dando chillidos mientras Engel la jala por los hombros para poder sacarla de la armadura, pero ella tiene los pies atorados en los pedales.

Los chillidos son tan fuertes y desgarradores que le hielan la sangre a Engel, que continua con sus frenéticos intentos por sacarla. Como poseído tira de las palancas, pulsa los botones y pisa los pedales de manera inconsciente, sintiendo que el Valkyrie es una extensión de su cuerpo. Parece hipnotizado por los lamentos de la Zentraedi, que chilla y grita cosas en su idioma, mientras el continua tirando de ella, hasta que escucha un fuerte crujido y finalmente la saca, arrojándola contra el suelo.

La Zentraedi se encuentra así misma sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su piernas rotas, sin poder levantarse, gimoteando mientras ve como el Valkyrie se acerca de nuevo. En su cabina Engel se encuentra gimoteando por algo distinto, sintiendo como las lagrimas salen de sus ojos, sintiendo una fuerte mezcla de sentimientos. Lleno de un sentimiento que no puede definir, y sintiendo una sensación de sequedad y dolor en la garganta, se arrodilla a su lado y la golpea, sin hacer caso al llanto de la Zentraedi, mientras es golpeada salvajemente.

Al final ella esta mas allá del dolor. Ya no siente los golpes, ha llegado al punto en que el dolor se hace tan familiar que el sufrimiento es tolerable, casi confortable. Hasta que finalmente se deja ir, solo mirando al micrón, sentado en la cabina en el pecho del aparato, que también parecía llorar mientras acaba con ella.

«¿Cómo hacerle ver que me rindo?»

«¿Alguien me ayudara?»

«¿Por qué me estas haciendo esto?»

Por alguna razón, piensa en la mala idea que fue desactivar el dispositivo suicida de su traje.

De todas formas no hay mas nada en que pensar...

Engel la levanta por ultima vez, alzándola por el cuello del traje para darle otro golpe, pero viendo como a quedado, con sus grandes ojos azules abiertos y con las pupilas dilatadas, como si ella le mirara fijamente, se detiene. La euforia que sentía lo abandona como el aire de un globo pinchado. La pobre ni siquiera se había defendido de sus últimos golpes. Había tratado de escapar, y al final, de rendirse. Su rostro no tiene nada fuera de lo común, aparte de los moretones rojos que marcan su piel púrpura claro...

... Y de la expresión de miedo, pánico y dolor que acompañaba a su muerte violenta. La pobre murió por hallarse donde no debía (y ante quien no debía) en el momento equivocado.

_«¡Que héroe eres Mayor!»_

Matarla no había sido un acto heroico...

Una fuerte sensación de horror le invade, mientras la suelta, dejándola caer al suelo, al que llega agitándose como una muñeca de trapo. De súbito siente que algo jala a su Valkyrie del brazo. Preparándose para defenderse de un ataque, se gira levantando el fusil. Pero se encuentra apuntando al Valkyrie de Takeda, quien tiene una expresión de asombro y desconcierto.

En un movimiento deja caer el fusil, e inconscientemente tirando de la palanca para pasar a modalidad Gerwalk, de manera tan caótica que cae de bruces contra el suelo, a unos pocos metros de la Zentraedi muerta. Abre la cabina, que instantáneamente queda impregnada por un penetrante olor a sangre, tan fuerte que no le deja respirar. Ni siquiera la fuerte lluvia puede disipar ese olor, un olor tan fuerte que se mezcla con el del barro y el de los árboles.

Salta de la cabina, solo para resbalar en el barro y caer tendido en el suelo. Se levanta y corren entre los árboles en busca de la niña. Los árboles están caídos, corriendo por sobre algunos, finalmente la encuentra, tirada en el suelo, al parecer herida. Se arrodilla junto a ella, con las manos en la cabeza sin ninguna idea de que hacer pero conciente de que no debe moverla.

Entre los sonidos de la lluvia escucha la voz de Takeda llamándole. Finalmente, la Capitán le encuentra aun con las manos en la cara.

"Llama a Akita, que envíen un equipo de rescate" – dice Engel sin mirarle.

A Hikari Takeda le cuesta reaccionar ante la petición...

"¡Muévete!" – ordena Engel, haciéndole reaccionar.

En poco mas de media hora, varios helicópteros se encuentran sobrevolando los árboles. Uno de ellos, un Sea Sargeant de color verde oliva desciende en el claro cerca del Valkyrie de Takeda. El Mayor había permanecido arrodillado junto a la pequeña niña hasta que los paramédicos la levantan con sumo cuidado, al mismo tiempo que un destacamento de infantería recorre la zona.

Engel se levanta por fin, caminando hacia su Valkyrie, mientras la lluvia continua. Allí aun se encuentra la Zentraedi, con los ojos abiertos, con su sangre escurriéndose en el suelo. Engel se ve de repente de pie en medio de un gran charco de sangre. Se pone de cuclillas para mirar mas de cerca. Luego pasa sus dedos en el, para luego mirarlos. Esa sangre es tan roja y espesa como la suya. Levanta la vista hacia la Zentraedi...

Antes de que algún pensamiento se forme en su mente, Takeda le pone una mano en su hombro, haciéndole reaccionar, colocando su propia mano sobre la de ella. Luego de varios minutos se levanta, encontrándose siendo objeto de la mirada de varios de los infantes que cambian su mirada entre él y la Zentraedi, intuyendo claramente lo que había pasado.

Al parece Engel y su grupo habían llegado en el pleno momento que un grupo Zentraedi atacaba un pueblo en la zona. Como supo Takeda después, habían matado a toda la población de la pequeña villa, incluido los familiares de la niña. Solo unos cuantos sobrevivieron, refugiándose en el bosque.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takeda esta sentada en una de las salas de la base de la UNSPF en Akita. Realmente no se encuentran en Akita, la vieja ciudad se encuentra muy hacia el oeste, solo que como esta mas cerca de Akita que de Morioka, heredo ese nombre.

Tendrán que quedarse hasta mañana aquí. Una fuerte tormenta se formo en las costas de Mar del Japón, impidiendo realizar cualquier vuelo fuera y hacia el territorio por varias horas. Al menos ya se a comunicado con la base de Dolinsk-Sokol - de donde ya había partido el grupo de su escuadrón antes de comenzar la tormenta - para comunicar su retrazo. Aunque eso es lo de menos.

Takeda se encuentra tomándose un te, porque que no bebe café, mientras escucha como la lluvia golpea el exterior de la estructura prefabricada de la base. Mira su reloj, y luego ve el de la pared, viendo que aun camina con la hora de ciudad Macross.

El Mayor esta en la puerta de la enfermería, donde atendían a la pequeña niña, probablemente de 9 o 10 años. El medico le había dicho que solo tenia algunas contusiones, pero nada grave, pero que debe quedarse para observación. Por ahora se encuentra dormida en una de las camas, Engel corre un poco la pequeña cortina que la separa de las demás camas.

Se da cuenta que Takeda esta a su lado, dándole un suave tirón del brazo.

Engel se frota suavemente la punta de los dedos de la mano derecha con el pulgar.

"Ella estará mejor, por favor, descansa Engel, mañana tendremos un día difícil."

Engel no dice nada, solo se vuelve y sale de allí.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era difícil lograr dormir esa noche. Engel esta usando el catre debajo del suyo y a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, no podía mas que asomarse y espiarle mientras duerme.

Esta muy preocupada. Había llegado demasiado tarde para evitarlo. Vio como Engel golpeaba a la Zentraedi, con claras intenciones de matarla. Sabia que los odiaba como para hacerlo así, pero ahora parecía culpable. También sabe que esto tendrá repercusiones. El no a mencionado ni una palabra desde que dejaron el bosque, solo se a concentrado en la niña.

Quizás el encuentra consuelo en pensar que elimino a los asesinos de la familia y amigos de la niña...

... Pero tal vez no sea así.

Se da la vuelta para observar el techo y escuchar por unos momentos como muere la lluvia que golpea la tierra. Desgarrada entre los pensamientos del Mayor Engel, debajo de ella y de la preocupación que le ocasionaba lo que pueda suceder de esto, para luego eventualmente caer en un profundo sueño.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana siguiente aun estaba nublada, pero los pronósticos meteorológicos indican que la lluvia se encuentra en dirección hacia el sur, y disipándose para la tarde. En el hangar de la base, los técnicos se encuentran revisando el Valkyrie de Takeda, mientras otro se encuentran algo confundidos por el caza del Mayor Engel, aunque no mucho, ya que casi el 50 de los componentes son originarios de Valkyrie.

El vuelo en la lluvia había limpiado parte de la sangre en su fuselaje, pero aun así, aunque no se ve, aun se puede percibir el ferroso olor de sangre, sobretodo en la cabina, dándole una vivida imagen a los técnicos de lo que había pasado.

En su catre, Takeda abre los ojos, encontrando que son casi las ocho de la mañana, se sienta rascando distraídamente su cabeza, tratando de recordar donde se encuentra, al hacerlo, se asoma disimuladamente y con mucho cuidado para mirar a Engel, solo para no encontrarlo.

En menos de diez minutos se encuentra correctamente vestida, caminando por los estrechos pasillos, caminando rápidamente hacia la enfermería. Allí entra y encuentra a Engel, sentado al lado de la cama, mirando al suelo. Levanta la vista al verla llegar, al mismo tiempo que se endereza y trata de dar una pose más digna.

"¿Cómo esta ella?" – pregunta mientras se le acerca.

"No tiene nada, solo unos golpes y el susto de ayer."

"Esta bien. Vamos a comer."

"Mejor espero que despierte."

"¿Te sientes mejor?" – pregunta ella, mirando a la niña.

"No se como sentirme" – responde, da un corto suspiro.

"Engel, si quieres hablar..."

"Preferiría no hacerlo. Dejemos las cosas como están, es mas, preferiría que esto no se supiera."

"No creo que sea necesario que te lo diga pero..."

"Ya se Hikari, he pensado en eso."

Takeda se queda en silencio, mientras ve como la niña se mueve, antes de finalmente despertarse. Por un momento la niña les observa con sus grandes ojos marrones, hasta que finalmente se sienta aun mirándoles.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" – pregunta Engel, en un tono que Takeda nunca había escuchado.

Pero la niña no responde, solo le mira.

"Voy a avisarle a la enfermera que ya despertó" – dice Takeda antes de salir.

Cuando llega la enfermera para examinarla, Engel y Takeda están a punto de irse, pero de repente la niña estira la mano y se aferra al brazo de Engel, con muchísima fuerza, como si temiera que le pasase algo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El SV-51 había sido diseñado en secreto en un proyecto que seria una excepcional hazaña técnica que debería ser considerada de record histórico, dentro de un plan de fabricación y pruebas tan veloz que incluso podría catalogarse como genuina ciencia-ficción, ya que se diseño en cuestión de meses, se construyeron los prototipos y los modelos de preserie casi simultáneamente y antes de terminar la preserie, ya había modelos de serie, e incluso ya se trabajaba en el modelo con turbinas nucleares.

El diseño original era del caza Su-54, el súper caza ruso, descendiente en la larga familia del venerable Su-27 Flanker (apodado por los rusos _Zhuravlik_ – Grulla - aunque oficialmente sus aviones no tienen apodo). Del Su-54 solo existieron unos pocos prototipos. Personalmente había volado el Su-27 en su época en la escuela de vuelo, acostumbrándose a volar en una cabina llena de diales analógicos. Aunque después llego a volar prácticamente a todos los integrantes de la familia, sobretodo la versión naval del Flanker.

Mientras estuvo en Arzamas, pasaba parte de su tiempo en la estación aérea de Sorova, llegando incluso a realizar combate aéreo contra los MiG-29 de la Fuerza Anti-UN que habían realizado una incursión profunda en el territorio, lo que le valió su segunda condecoración como Héroe de Rusia y la orden _Krasnoe Znamja_ por valor en combate.

Extraño. Nunca había matado... aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, nunca consideraba un 'derribo' como una 'muerte', en Sorova había derribado a cuatro, a uno le había disparado directamente en la cabina con el cañón de 30mm y durante la guerra espacial, había derribado mas de cien cazas enemigos. Incluso, cuándo... no pensó que iba a matar...

Por ahora son casi las dos de la tarde. El largo vuelo de regreso a ciudad Macross tomara otras dos horas a la velocidad de crucero. Takeda vuela muy cerca de él, justo a su lado. Hacia abajo, el Mar de Bering se encuentra algo agitado, aun agitado por los vientos que afectan esa zona. En piloto automático, su Valkyrie no tiene ningún trastorno, mientras suelta los controle para poder relajarse un poco, y tratar de darle respuestas justificadoras a su conciencia intranquila.

Se toma un momento para dar una mirada hacia el asiento trasero. En realidad su caza es una versión biplaza, facilitado por el hecho de que los asientos Marty & Beck para los VF-1 son mas compactos que el modelo original de Zvezda que tenían adosado en la parte posterior una especie de tubos telescopios donde se alojaban los paracaídas estabilizadores. Allí la pequeña niña se encuentra acurrucada, mirando fuera de la cabina, aunque de vez en cuando recorre con la vista el pequeño panel en el interior de su parte de la cabina.

Es una niña tan tierna, con su cabello castaño oscuro, casi del mismo color de sus grandes ojos. La había asegurado bien la correa de cuatro punto. Es tan pequeña, delgada y frágil, seguramente por las penurias que ella ha pasado con su familia en los últimos tiempos. Ella no ha dicho ni una sola palabra, aunque en algunos momentos pareciese que intenta decir algo. Se sentía responsable, mas no culpable por su situación.

En su propio Valkyrie, Takeda mira hacia el cielo, que ahora se encuentra despejado. Nunca había podido acostumbrarse al hecho de que, aunque el tiempo en la superficie fuera horrible, si se volaba lo suficientemente alto, siempre se encontraba el sol. La luz es intensa, pero el color del cielo es notablemente mas oscuro que el celeste suave que se ve desde tierra.

Da una breve mirada al caza de Engel, para luego cerrar los ojos, solo para descansar la vista, tratando de apartaros horribles pensamientos que Engel le a contagiado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fin Capitulo 15  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Notas / divagaciones del autor:

Un capitulo un poco fuerte, y deja ver que Engel no es el héroe típico que siempre hace lo correcto.


	16. Chapter 16

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PARTE 16: CATARSIS**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De alguna forma debería sentirse agradecido.

La junta de revisión había decidido, que sus acciones eran propias de una situación de combate. Aunque los oficiales de la revisión tenían una idea de cómo era el asunto. Se han producido mas de una vez este tipo de incidentes, sobre todo en las unidades de la Fuerza de Pacificación. Incluso habían tenido que juzgar y dar un fallo de culpabilidad para muchos oficiales que habían actuado con severidad contra los Zentraedi.

Esta recurrencia ha hecho que muchos de los pueblos Zentraedi en muchas partes, hayan llegado a decir que si es así como serán defendidos, mejor que los dejen solos.

Actualmente el Mayor de la Fuerza Aérea Gennadi A. Engel es subdirector adjunto del departamento de proyectos especiales de defensa, un cargo algo difuso para los revisores. En su uniforme de servicio tiene varias cintas representando varias condecoraciones, incluida la medalla de honor de las Naciones Unidas, varios otras condecoraciones por parte del ejercito ruso, y sobre todo, las tres cintas de sus condecoraciones de Héroe de Rusia, una de las que siempre mas tiene prendida a la solapa del uniforme, lo cual lo hace triple héroe.

Sin familiares salvo su esposa. Marina Bisyarina (hija del General Aleksei Bisyarin, jefe operativo del comando de la Spacy en Europa). Recientemente pidió la tutoría de la pequeña Nadeshiko Akatsuki, una niña que rescató en su ultima misión en Japón. Un expediente intachable de dedicación al deber, salvo algunas partes censuradas en su expediente, incluso muchas faltantes. La censura no seria rara, ya que se dedico a varios proyectos secretos en Rusia.

Cuando entro a la Spacy, prácticamente evadió todas las propuestas para asignarlo a algún departamento, incluido irse a trabajar en Alaska, en el proyecto del Gran Cañón. El entonces recién formado SVR (ex-KGB) envió a la Spacy un largo legajo sobre él, a solicitud del mando, quienes aun recelaban del joven...

Fue piloto del escuadrón Ángel SVF-500 y luego trasladado a la Isla de Ataria Sur como escuadrón asignado al Macross, por recomendación personal del Mayor Roy Focker. Combatió en el espacio hasta que, luego de su breve regreso del Macross a la tierra, estrello su avión sobre la cubierta del portaviones Prometheus, y ser asignado al proyecto de armas de reacción.

No podía faltar el informe psicológico. Al parecer es una persona muy tranquila, pero que salta en exabruptos casi incontrolables cuando se encuentra bajo presión. Al parece sufrió una aguda crisis nerviosas luego de la muerte de la comandante de su escuadrón, la Mayor Yelena Nikolayev... Una nota personal del psicólogo dice que Engel culpa a los Zentraedi (en especial a las Meltradi, las mujeres Zentraedi) por su muerte. Eso explica muchas cosas. Solitario por naturaleza, pero estimado por quienes le conocen. Es muy inteligente, y sabe seguir las ordenes hasta el final, aunque prefiere esperar antes de romper el protocolo. El reporte medico dice que fuma en exceso, no bebe, y tiene una lesión en la rodilla. Ligera miopía.

Al final la decisión es muy simple: A un héroe nunca se le juzga, a pesar de lo que haga. Aunque por supuesto esa no será la razón que aparecerá en el informe final...

... sus acciones eran propias de una situación de combate...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por alguna razón, los aislados parches de vegetación son raros y densos. Mas que todo en la zona de Norteamérica, donde se encuentran muchas de las grandes ciudades reconstruidas. En el lado asiático, de igual modo, muchas ciudades han nacido, extendiéndose bajo el amparo de la protección de las instalaciones militares que sobrevivieron y de algunas que han sido construidas a lo largo de estos dos años.

Solo han quedado unos pocos sobrevivientes en la tierra, solo existen una media de un millón de personas, que se encontraron así mismas agradecidas de sobrevivir, a pesar de la destrucción casi total que dejo solo desolación en donde una vez existieron grandes ciudades y bastos bosques.

A pesar de la ansiedad que les produce él haber vivido una guerra de esta magnitud, el espíritu humano prevalece. Y donde ahora descansa el Macross, la ciudad que lleva su nombre se ha extendido ampliamente. La gran nave vigila y defiende silenciosamente los hogares de miles de personas, calles y parques.

La Capitán Hikari Takeda se encuentra agotada, sintiendo como sus piernas tiemblan debido a las muchas horas dentro de la cabina. Regresa de una larga patrulla de combate Ciudad Bjorn donde se habían producido múltiples incidentes con Zentraedi renegados. Es en momento como este cuando entiende lo inútil que es la política de Gloval ... «Fuerza no letal»

Lo que más le irrita es eso, la decisión de Gloval por mantener a los Zentraedi contentos a costa de la vida de sus propios soldados. La fuerza de pacificación es solo una forma de mantener ocupadas a las tropas, mas que realmente mantener la paz. Ella se chupa los dientes mientras hace una aproximación final a la base. Le cuesta algo mantener el control, perdiendo combustible y con las alas agujereadas.

En pocos minutos toca la pista, correteando hasta quedar detenida delante del hangar. Le cuesta mucho salir de la cabina, bajando lentamente por la escalerilla para tocar por fin la tierra. Ha terminado el día, pero esta mas cerca el comienzo de un nuevo día que seguro presagia cosas pésimas para ella y sus colegas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por su parte, el Comodoro Gloval se encuentra sentado en su escritorio, de cara al gran ventanal. Saca su pipa y la enciende, para luego continuar con su papeleo. Saca lentamente la pipa de su boca y la pone en el cenicero a su lado.

"Teniente Ichijo reportándose señor."

"Por favor, adelante."

"Gracias señor". – dice Ichijo, entrando.

"Teniente, iré directamente al punto". – dice Gloval, girando su silla. "Desafortunadamente ha sucedido lo que me temía. Los Zentraedi están empezando a rechazar la cultura."

"Quizás sea una casualidad aislada señor."

"En realidad no es así. Solo es el principio". – comenta Gloval, poniéndose de pie.

"No entiendo señor."

"Esto ha sucedido en otras localidades. Las Fuerzas de Pacificación no se dan abasto en este asunto. Por ello he decidido que se deben reasignar a los Zentraedi cerca al Macross para la poder vigilarlos". – explica, acercándose a la ventana, para contemplar por un largo rato la ciudad ante él.

"Sinceramente, espero que se equivoque señor, pero lo que decida, serán ordenes cumplidas para mi y todos los oficiales."

"No esperaba menos de usted, gracias."

El Teniente hace un saludo, para luego salir, dejando de nuevo solo a Gloval. El Comodoro toma su olvidada pipa y regresa a mirar la ciudad. Siente una sensación en el fondo del estomago, bastante desagradable. Aun no esta preparado para aceptar el horror. Pero espera, de un momento a otro que entren en bandada los oficiales del Estado Mayor, cantándole al unísono 'se lo dije' y luego lo echen de la oficina.

Suspira mientras considera sus opciones, muchas de ellas van desde convocar a la ley marcial a suspender la orden que había dado hace mas de un año, de no utilizar fuerza letal para detener a los insurrectos. De hecho, se han producido incidentes, donde los oficiales y jefes de escuadrón han desobedecido a la orden, el resultado: los Zentraedi han atacado con mayor ferocidad.

Es consiente también que muchos Zentraedi abandonan las ciudades, sobretodo los que aun conservan su tamaño original. Ellos están cada vez más descontentos con el estilo de vida humano y dejan las ciudades para vagar en el desierto. Pero la cuestión es que no puede dejar que esos Zentraedi continúen yéndose así como así, sabe que ellos se unen con las fuerzas de Kamjin en algún lugar al norte de Canadá, pro por alguna razón, a pesar de poder viajar más rápido que la luz y uno de los ejércitos mejor equipados que haya existido, pareciese que el mundo a crecido en esa medida. Infinitamente.

¿Que hace para poder luchar contra las fuerzas de Kamjin sin exponerse a la purga, la catarsis que traería entre la población Zentraedi? Por alguna razón se siente agradecido que todos los miembros de la fuerza Antiunificación hayan perecido en el holocausto. Nunca se a alegrado por la muerte. Toda vida es valiosa, pero a estos no los extrañaría. Sentía compasión por esa gente, aunque no mucha, se dice a si mismo, mientras observa como los últimos rayos del sol iluminan la ciudad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No le agrada mucho quedarse en casa sin hacer nada, pero desde que es madre este tipo de cosas se ha vuelto algo muy rutinario. El estar sola en casa se ha vuelto de la misma forma, rutinario. Su hija es todo para ella. No había esperado que algo la hiciera sentirse así, feliz, contenta, abrazar a su hija, sentir su calor contra su pecho, es algo sencillamente maravilloso.

Era una de las mejores cosas que le ha pasado, y uno de los mejores legados que Max le había podido dar.

Es casi mediodía, pero el cielo aun continua encapotado. Los efectos de la lluvia de la muerte de Bodolza aun son patentes en el clima del planeta. Pero eso a ella no le importa. Todo lo que le importa es que su hija se encuentra sana, feliz y es algo que a ella le reconforta.

Unas cuantas decenas de metros de allí, viniendo desde la calle, la Teniente Zariá se encuentra caminando tranquilamente en dirección a casa de Milia. Hace ya varios días que no la ha visitado. Le parece maravilloso poder compartir abiertamente con su anterior oficial superior momentos de esparcimiento. Es extraño, Milia era Primera Oficial y ella Tercera, ahora aquella es Segunda Teniente y ella Primera. la U.N.Spacy tiene un orden de rangos inverso al de la milicia Zentraedi...

Mas que todo, debido a que ella se a dedicado a otras cosas. Hubiera sido piloto, pero debido a su herida (que le habían incapacitado desde hace varios años, y sobre todo, los problemas en su columna producto del disparo que le dio Gadras) se a dedicado a cuestiones mas holísticas, como por ejemplo, dedicarse a estudiar medicina, aunque solo se le permita ejercer con los propios de especie. Apenas esta empezando, pero a demostrado tener un talento para ello, aunque duda llegar a ejercer la medicina, ya que como algunos Zentraedi, decidió permanecer en el ejercito.

Le hubiera gustado entrado a trabajar en el departamento de armas de reacción, pero esta dominada por el Mayor Engel, quien se a resistido a los intentos de introducir Zentraedi en ese departamento.

Casualmente, Zariá continua su paseo y lo ve. Se encuentra revisando algo al lado de su casa, junto a una pequeña niña que parece estar a la expectativa. Jamás lo ha tratado y espera que nunca le toque hacerlo. Desde la primera vez que lo vio - en el hangar de vuelos Prometheus hace ya años - ha tenido la incomoda sensación de rechazo hacia el. Sensación que de seguro es mutua.

Olvidándolo, Zariá toca la puerta de la casa de Milia, dando una ultima mirada a Engel, quien ahora esta hurgando entre los arbustos.

"Zariá, ¿Como estas? Por favor pasa". - dice Milia tan pronto abre la puerta.

Minutos después, Milia se encuentra en la ventana, mirando fijamente hacia la casa de su vecino. Este esta agachado en el suelo, sosteniendo algo entre sus brazos.

"Milia... Es algo demasiado complicado para dejarlo así, y estoy empezando a pensar que es mi culpa". - dice Zariá, quien esta sentada en el sofá, a solo pasos de Milia, que continua en la ventana.

"Date tiempo". - solo eso dice mientras continua mirando.

Zariá se levanta y se acerca a la ventana, a tiempo para mirar como Engel se pone de pie, sosteniendo entre sus brazos un pequeño gato. Las dos se quedan allí mirándole un momento, viendo como la persona que a decidido acabar con la vida de una persona que no conoce, que casi acaba con la vida de Milia y Komilia, esta de acariciando pausadamente al gatito, mientras se lo enseña a la niña.

Es realmente extraño, que una persona así este haciendo eso, parece tan calmado e incluso cariñoso con la niña, levantándole gato con las dos manos como Milia en muchas ocasiones a levantado a su propia hija para mirarla de frente.

Las dos se sienten desconcertadas. Todo el tiempo entre los humanos nunca les había preparado para ver algo así. Para ellas, las personas son de una manera y nunca tienen dos caras, menos Engel, que se había mostrado tan transparente para con Milia.

Súbitamente Engel vuelve la vista, como si supiera que era observado. Casi inconscientemente Milia suelta el borde de la cortina, ocultando la vista, mientras el la miraba fijamente. Al volverse para mirar a Zariá a su lado, ve que esta tiene prácticamente la misma expresión, se había quedado mirándole fijamente, incluso, continuaba mirando luego de ocultarse de la vista como si estuviera sumida en un profundo pensamiento.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gloval se encuentra en un ascensor, encerrado con Claudia, Misa y Ichijo. Los cuatro se encuentran en silencio, mientras llegan al nivel donde se realizara la reunión. Al salir, en silencio caminan por el amplio pasillo, encontrándose ante la puerta de la sala de reuniones del edificio del cuartel general. Al entrar se encuentra con el grupo de oficiales que había reunido para estudiar la situación.

"Lamento mucho hacerlo venir tan urgente, pero hay algo que necesitamos reportarle, Comodoro". – dice Exedor, luego de que todos toman asiento.

"Señor, basado en la conclusión en nuestro informe, que los humanos y Zentraedi son casi idénticos y que los dos son de algún modo descendientes de la Protocultura."

"Increíble". – exclama Gloval tras escuchar la explicación.

"Examinando los datos, encontramos comportamientos comunes, sobre todo un rasgo parece común en ambas especies: el amor por la guerra."

"Con el debido respeto, no estoy de acuerdo". – objeta Hikaru al escuchar eso.

"Podría explicarse". – pide Exedor.

"Los humanos no combaten por gusto, luchamos para protegernos cuando somos atacados. Y en los eventos pasados, no tuvimos alternativa."

"Esta en un error Teniente". – exclama un de los oficiales, poniéndose de pie. "Como sabe siempre ha habido guerras en la tierra aun antes de la guerra espacial. Y así como usted comprenderá, eso demuestra la naturaleza guerrera de los humanos."

Hikaru se queda un poco intimidado por su exposición, esta a punto de decir algo, pero él continua.

"¿Quiere un ejemplo? ¿Que sucedió cuando los pacificadores querían que acabara la Guerra de Unificación? Se formaron alianzas de naciones, pero estas fracasaron miserablemente."

"Es increíble que simplifique las cosas de esa manera.". – dice Hikaru poniéndose de pie para enfrentarlo. "Los resultados de Exedor tuercen los hechos, la historia no es así."

"Los hechos no mienten, amigo."

"Un momento". – pide exclama Exedor, al ver que las cosas se salen de control. "Solo estamos explicando los resultados, por favor, no insertemos nuestras opiniones personales en el asunto."

"Humm, interesante". – murmura Gloval, quizás para apartar un poco la discusión al tema central. "Así que todos descendemos de la Protocultura... quien sabe cual sea nuestro destino. Quizás nunca lo sepamos."

"Perdóneme Comodoro, pero debo decir que muchos de los Zentraedi han abandonado las ciudades a un ritmo alarmante. Seamos iguales o no, la decisión que han tomado nos esta llevando a un camino y a un solo camino."

"Entiendo su punto, pero por el momento la decisión se tomara mas adelante."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marina suspira silenciosamente, mientras trata de meter todo su cabello dentro del gorro, aunque más que un gorro es una caperuza. Siempre ha pensado en cortarse esa larga coleta, aunque hace unas semanas la había recortado un poco, antes le llega mas debajo de la cintura. Aunque a veces le da la razón a las chicas que tiene el pelo corto, que se saltan el fastidio de tener que mantener sus largas cabelleras.

Deja de pensar en eso mientras termina de colocarse el traje a prueba de polvo. El área limpia donde se prueban y diseñan los motores de reacción es totalmente aséptica. Cuando esta correctamente vestida, pasa por los ventiladores y finalmente al área de integración de componentes, una amplia sala atestada de técnicos que llevan guantes y monos blancos, iguales al suyo.

Camina lentamente, mientras lleva bajo el brazo su computadora portátil junto a una carpeta con varios papeles. Prácticamente su único trabajo es tomar las turbinas y mejorarlas, tratar de simplificarlas y modificarlas. De hecho, al entrar en uno de los cuartos de pruebas, había una montada en un banco de pruebas.

Levanta su carpeta para ver el cronograma de trabajo. Esa es una de las costumbres que su esposo le a contagiado. Gennadi no puede hacer nada que no este en su agenda, siempre cumple los horarios, aunque siempre llega media hora ante de la hora. En lo único que no parece seguir un patrón es con su hija adoptiva. Nadeshiko es una niña muy tranquila, incluso realmente parece su hija, aunque con sus rasgos marcadamente japoneses, es fácil darse cuenta de que no hay parentesco. Al pensar en eso, Marina se toca distraídamente su vientre, pensando en como será su hija, porque sabe que es niña. Así lo habían decidido.

Aun faltan poco más de tres meses, aunque quien le viera diría que esta a punto de dar a luz, cosa que siempre le dicen sus colegas al verla entrar. Incluso muchos bromean de cómo una mujer tan pequeña puede cargar de un lado a otro un bebe tan grande. Había sido un camino muy largo y difícil, han pasado dos años de intentos, pero al final, resulto que era cuestión de ella misma. Aun recuerda que tuvo que ir sola al medico a enterarse de que seria madre. Ese día Gennadi salió a una misión, y regreso varios días después con Nadeshiko.

Suspira mientras mira su reloj y regresa a su trabajo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La Capitán Takeda camina por la calle, en un recorrido muy familiar para ella. La ciudad no es muy grande, y por eso es mucho más fácil y cómodo dirigirse a los destinos a pie. Hubiera llamado, aunque siempre es muy puntual, si dice que llega a las cuatro y media es porque llega a esa hora, y son las cuatro treinta. Toca casi distraída el timbre.

Quien abre la puerta es Marina, que inmediatamente le mira detenidamente con sus ojos de gata.

"Buenas tardes... Marina."

"Buenas tardes Takeda, ¿Qué se le ofrece?". – pregunta Marina, en un tono no muy cordial.

Takeda duda por un momento ante el aparente mal humor de la mujer que aun le sigue observando. Bajando un poco su mirada puede ver claramente su abultado vientre, en el que tiene osada una mano.

"Pasaba... para ver como estaba Nadeshiko. Hace varios días que no la he visto."

"Aja... Gennadi es quien la va a buscar a la escuela. Pero aun no llega. Si quiere, puede esperarlo. O mejor venir mas tarde". – dice Marina, con la idea tacita de que se fuera.

"Ya estoy aquí, creo que lo esperare. Gracias."

Por alguna razón, Takeda se sentía infinitamente incomoda ante la mirada de Marina, quien le invita a sentarse. Mientras Marina le ofrece un café – que acepta por cortesía – cae en la cuenta que Engel casi nunca habla de ella, a pesar de ser los dos oficiales, y sobre todo, trabajar en sitios tan cercanos.

Marina es una mujer bajita, superando por poco el metro cincuenta. Lo que sí le había dicho Engel fue que Marina entro en la fuerza aérea, pero nunca llego volar aviones de combate, solamente llego a pilotar entrenadores y helicópteros Ka-52 durante su breve paso por la escuela de vuelo, antes de que sus superiores 'decidieran' que ella 'debía' ejercer su doctorado. También que es muy sencilla, nunca se maquilla, ni siquiera una sombra de lápiz labial pero si tiene unas largas y afiladas uñas francesas, de esas peligrosas. Quizás eso sea la idea de gata que se a formado Takeda en su mente.

"Gracias". – agradece Hikari mientras Marina le tiende la taza de café, para luego ir a sentarse en el sofá, justo frente a ella.

"Engel siempre me dice que llega a las cuatro y media". – comenta Takeda luego de unos segundos de silencio.

"No crea mucho en lo que dice Takeda, el a veces no sabe lo que dice."

"No lo dudo". – dice sonriendo. "Puede llamarme Hikari, al menos cuando estemos de civil."

"Claro Hikari. Aunque debiste haber llamado, aunque quizás nadie contestaba, apenas llegue de la base. Todo el mundo tiene la sensación de que voy a tener a la bebe allí y prefieren enviarme a casa."

"Engel debe sentirse feliz por ser padre."

Marina no le responde, solo toma otro sorbo de su café. La miraba fijamente con esos grandes y alargados ojos. No era la imagen que tenia de una rusa, de hecho Marina tiene sangre tártara en sus venas. Su cabello es bastante largo, muy largo, mas que largo y de un color castaño claro. El cabello lo lleva arreglado en una melena y para variar, lleva un listón azul en lugar del rojo con que siempre le ha visto sujetarse el cabello. Con un movimiento de su mano, lo aparta para que caiga por su hombro derecho y repose a su lado, sin llegar a tocar el sofá.

Mirándola mas detenidamente se fija en ese lunar que tiene en la mejilla derecha, de un color rojizo oscuro, y si uno lo mirar por un segundo, lo confundiese con un moretón, pero por su color y forma, es fácil notar la diferencia.

Tratando de no parecer una maleducada, aparta la vista de ella y la pasea por la sala. Es bastante pequeña comparada con otras casas que ha visitado. Allí solo hay una mesa con cuatro sillas, un sofá grande y dos pequeños, en el centro una pequeña mesa. Las paredes son d color azul, y las dos ventanas están decoradas con cortinas de color verde claro. Aparte de eso no hay mas nada. Ni un retrato familiar, nada de decorados, ni siquiera un gato de porcelana. Incluso las baldosas del suelo no tienen esquemas de dibujo. Todo en la misma disposición que en sus ultimas visitas.

Todo muy austero. A decir verdad no es difícil explicarlo, Engel pasa casi todo su tiempo en el cuartel general, y Marina en el centro de pruebas. Nadeshiko pasa todo el día en el colegio, hasta la tarde. Hikari se imagina que esa rutina tendrá que cambiar cuando llegue la bebe, aunque será un poco complicado por el trabajo de los dos.

"Me han dicho que ahora no esta volando mucho". – dice Marina de repente, sacando a Takeda de sus pensamientos.

"¿Perdón?"

"Esta siempre en el cuartel general, en la parte de las Fuerzas de Paz."

"Oh, si. Aunque realmente soy subdirectora adjunta del departamento de Análisis, o sea, soy la encargada de una de las direcciones principales del departamento de pacificación."

"Interesante, ¿cuáles son las otras?"

"Bueno, las otras son Operaciones, Tecnología y Administración. Operaciones son casi todo el grueso del personal militar el terreno. Tecnología se encarga más de todo de la parte de comunicaciones e información y administración, bueno, la parte administrativa. Los de análisis tratamos de interpretar la información que operaciones consiguen y tratar de aportar luego datos para que los efectivos puedan tener conocimiento de la situación en sus misiones."

"Un trabajo bastante grande, ¿no te parece?"

"Así es, y no podemos equivocarnos en ese tipo de cosas."

"Espero que no se equivoque."

"Hasta el momento no me he equivocado, siempre trato de ser cuidadosa."

"A veces ser cuidadosa no es suficiente, tiene que ser inteligente."

"Estoy segura de serlo Marina."

"Solo no te equivoques..."

Antes de poder decir mas, un maullido viene del desde un lado del mueble. Una gatita sale meneando la cola, hasta que se mete debajo de la mesa pequeña. Luego de dar una vuelta sobre si misma, se siente justo al frente de Hikari, que mira como la gatita se sienta a mirarle.

"Gatita, gatita, gatita, gatita, gatita...". – dice Takeda mientras se inclina para cargarla y sin tomar aire entre palabra.

La gatita mansamente se deja agarrar. Cuidadosamente la pone sobre su regazo, acostándose, al parecer cómoda por su nuevo lugar. Luego de unos minutos el silencio casi se hace bochornoso, aunque Hikari trata de concentrarse en acariciar la gatita. Cuando llaman a la puerta, Marina casi alta a abrirla, aun que limitada algo por su estado.

Quien entra primero es Nadeshiko, quien se dirige directamente a Takeda.

"¡Obasan!". – dice la niña, dándole un abrazo.

"¿Cómo estas preciosa?"

"Bien."

Nadeshiko, es una niña bastante alta para tener 9 años. Lleva el cabello corto, de un color café claro, el mismo color de sus grandes ojos. Aun esta delgada, ya no demacrada y con ese aspecto de debilidad con que la conoció. A cambiado mucho desde que la encontraron hace varios meses, en los que Engel se a dedicado a cuidar de ella, sino como una hija, si como su pupila. Es una niña inteligente, sobre todo con el idioma, ya que ha aprendido a expresarse correctamente, e incluso, sabe una que otra palabra en ruso de Engel.

Aunque Engel la había adoptado, no le dejaba que le llamara padre. Aun recuerda como Engel tuvo que explicarle a la pobre niña que sus padres, hermana, familiares y amigos murieron ese día a manos de los bandidos humanos, y luego por los Zentraedi que aparecieron. Nadeshiko había llorado tanto y tan desconsoladamente, que lo único que pudo hacer Engel fue unirse a ella en sus lamentos. Ha sido la única vez que ha visto llorar a un hombre, y no solo a un hombre, sino a Gennadi Engel.

La gata había saltado del regazo del Takeda mientras la niña se le acercaba, pero luego de romperlo, la niña va y carga a la gata, quien maúlla al ser aprisionada con fuerza contra un cálido cuerpo humano. Marina entra abrazando el brazo de Engel, quien trae en una mano su maletín, y en la otra el bolso escolar de Nadeshiko.

"Hola Hikari...". – llega a decir el, antes de dejarse caer en el sofá.

Se le ve cansado, con grandes ojeras. Con los anteojos colgando de la solapa del uniforme. Casi nunca lo utiliza, aunque debería. Al quitarse la gorra, Takeda nota que en la frente una gasa estéril como si se cubriera una herida. Y al parecer le molesta, por que la tantea antes de dejar descansar sus manos en su regazo. Aunque cuando estiro el brazo para posarlo en el vientre de su esposa, pudo ver un vendaje saliendo por la manga de uniforme.

Seguramente algún accidente, ya que a veces entra a los laboratorios, al campo... o a lo mejor se resbalo saliendo dela ducha. De todas formas, ella continua mirándole. El no habla, solo tantea el vientre de su esposa, quien sonríe, por primer vez en la tarde. Se ve muy feliz, a pesar de su cansancio.

Takeda se queda en silencio, mientras termina su café sonriendo para si misma. Esta feliz por Engel, que después de todo lo que a pasado es bueno ver que tenga algo que le de felicidad. También le da una sensación de insatisfacción, quizás de envidia, aunque no sabría explicar verdaderamente por que. Aunque quizás sea porque Engel ahora tiene una verdadera familia, al contrario de ella, que a quedado sola en el mundo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No se había atrevido a caminar muy seguido por aquí, mas que todo por la sensación de ser descubierta. Su trabajo como enfermera le a mantenido ocupada durante todo este tiempo. Camina con paso firme a pesar de los tacones altos. Con su uniforme blanco de enfermera y el abrigo azul oscuro marca el paso caminando en la acera contraria.

En su bolso de manos solo trae un lápiz labial, pintura de uñas, sus documentos y pasases de servicio, así como una pequeña pistola Walter P5 de 9mm. Esta ultima cosa no cree utilizarla en un futuro próximo, pero es mejor estar prevenida que lamentarse. A decir verdad tiene ganas de utilizarla. Sobre todo con el ocupante de esa casa de allí enfrente.

Apenas llega frente a ella la puerta se abre. Acelera un poco el paso para quedar darle la espalda. Aunque se haya cambiado el color del cabello, tiene la incomoda sensación de ser descubierta. A decir verdad no había pensado en este evento. No esta asustada, solo algo... ¿incomoda se podría decir? Lo mas seguro es que también este armado, aunque puede que no, pero mejor no corre el riesgo.

Por el rabillo del ojo espía en esa dirección. Esta de pie en la entrada, intercambiando algunas palabras con una mujer de cabello claro, también de uniforme. Le reconoce de hace tiempo, ¡Su esposa! Pero luego sale una pequeña niña llevando uniforme escolar. ¿Su hija? No, tiene mucha edad, y cuando lo conoció no estaba casado ni tenia hijos... bueno, aunque con los hombres nunca se sabe.

Quien lo diría: Gennya un hombre de familia...

Le ve colocarse su gorra, mientras su esposa se la acomoda, a pesar de que él opone poca resistencia. Que lindo, un matrimonio feliz...

Voltea rápido cuando el se voltea y sale hacia la calle, donde lo espera un pequeño jeep militar. Brevemente el Mayor levanta la vista y la mira sin siquiera detenerse, sin prestarle atención. Luego continua caminando hasta subirse en el asiento del acompañante. Seguramente se dirige hacia su trabajo, en la base militar que esta en el desierto. El jeep pasa al lado de ella, mientras su ocupante solo mira hacia delante, mientras ella solo mira ligeramente hacia la izquierda y el suelo. No en una actitud de sumisión ni vergüenza, menos de miedo, sino para oculta sus ojos de la vista.

Hombre de familia, oficial de la Fuerza Aérea de las Naciones Unidas, traidor. Le hubiera gustado regresarse sobre sus pasos y dejarle una sorpresa para cuando regrese en la noche. Se detiene un momento en la calle para pensarlo, pero luego continua su camino.

No, ella no es parte de los planes. El objetivo es él. Pero estaba dispuesta a aceptar los daños colaterales...

No, la violencia tiene su lugar, al igual que la cirugía. Mientras camina de nuevo hacia su trabajo, se da cuenta de una revelación que le hace sonreír a sí misma: la vida de Engel pende de un hilo y ella es la dueña única de las tijeras.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fin Capitulo 16  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Notas / divagaciones del autor:

No hay


	17. Chapter 17

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PARTE 17: KRASNI NIEBI / CHORNI OBLAKI**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Habíamos ganado. No había mas que... convencer al otro bando". – dice Engel, por encima del ruido de los motores de la aeronave.

"En efecto, solo que esta vez seriamos los agresores en lugar de ellos". – replica Takeda, sentada a su lado.

"Estábamos en nuestro derecho."

"¿Qué hay de los derechos de ellos?"

"¿Derechos? ¿Qué derechos? Esos individuos pisotearon nuestros derechos cuando invadieron el país."

"Pero no entiendo... ¿Qué querían? Se supone que la guerra se planteo porque la Unificación era un problema más político, mas que económico."

No hacia falta que gritaran, los dos están sentados en un asiento doble, uno al lado del otro. Justo delante de ellos, la Teniente Bohn Meyer, se ve risueña, mas que todo divertida por la conversación entre los dos.

"La Alianza Anti-UN la conformaban ladrones que querían aprovecharse de la situación del país. Recuerda que Rusia no formó parte ni de la UN ni de la Alianza". – dice Engel acomodándose en su asiento.

"Pero... ¿Qué paso después? No permaneció neutral por mucho tiempo..."

"¿Dónde estabas en 2005?"

"Era Teniente, de la Fuerza Aérea de Autodefensa."

"Y usted Teniente todavía era..."

"Aun estaba en el colegio". – dice Bohn Meyer, evadiéndose ya que sabia por donde venia el Mayor.

"Bueno, fue el año en que la alianza empezó a retroceder en todos los lugares. También fue el año en que dejaron de ser un ejercito organizado y se volvió mas una guerrilla, cuando él ejercito rojo ocuparon Kirgyzstan y Kazajstán."

"Fue el año de la batalla de Marte". – agrega Bohn Meyer.

"Sí, sí. Me había pasado todo ese año confinado en Arzamas." – dice, como si fuera un abuelo que narra una vieja historia a sus nietos. "Aunque los detalles de todo eso podrían ser demasiado espesos para la niña aquí presente."

"¿Cuánto falta para llegar?". – pregunta Bohn Meyer, mas que para saberlo, una excusa para desviar la conversación.

"¿Preocupada Martha? ¿Teme que te haga algo?". – dice el Mayor de manera maliciosa y mirándole de una manera descarada.

La Teniente Marta Bohn Meyer estaba apunto de decir algo, pero se muerde la lengua a tiempo. Por su parte, vuelve su mirada hacia la pequeña ventana del avión VC-33 VTOL donde se encuentran. Debajo, parecía que los impactos de cráteres se encuentran al azar, muchos de ellos dieron contra las montañas y muy pocos sobre las planicies.

"El viejo barrio, Mayor". – dice Orlov, al lado de Bohn Meyer y tratando de mirar por sobre el hombro de esta.

"Algo así, me sorprende mucho que casi toda el aérea no haya sufrido muchos impactos graves."

Casi una media hora después, el Mom's Kitchen desciende levantando una nube de polvo. A su lado, luego de terminar de posarse en modalidad VTOL, los dos Valkyrie del grupo de escoltas desciende en su modalidad Gerwalk, mientras que el grueso de patrulla de cazas mas sobrevuelan el área.

El primero en salir de la nave es Engel, seguido de Takeda. El grupo de inspección no es muy numeroso, de todas maneras es un grupo de inspección, para realizar tareas de búsqueda y evaluar lo que se puede recuperar y que no. Además, el equipo de apoyo debería haber llegado ya. En realidad, forma parte de una operación que se esta llevando a cabo simultáneamente en varios lugares del mundo.

A pesar de no haber nieve, el frió es intenso. El cielo tiene un matiz grisáceo, como un día lluvioso. Están tan al norte que los días son mas cortos. Pero a Engel no le interesa el frió que haga, en lo que mas piensa es que San Petersburgo esta mas cerca que Moscú, casi a un tiro de piedra.

Sarova es – era se corrigió Engel – una pequeña comunidad de menos de 50000 personas. Lo único que era conocido de la ciudad era su monasterio y su iglesia. Hasta 2007, cuando fue cerrada, fue una ciudad prohibida, incluso no aparecía en los mapas civiles, salvo en los militares, por el nombre que ostento durante casi sesenta años: Arzamas-16.

Había llegado a trabajar aquí en 2004, cuando aun era un centro activo de estudio de armas. Paso dos años allí, aprendiendo lo que era entonces los rudimentos de tecnología superdimensiónal. Lo habían enviado aquí en ese tiempo porque fue el mejor, queriendo servir a su país, creando los medios para defenderlo.

Ahora a regresado porque sigue siendo el mejor...

La iglesia se encuentra aun en pie, aunque la torre del campanario se a caído, al igual que muchas de las viviendas, anteriormente de los pobladores locales, después del personal permanente, así como de las fuerzas del 258avo ejercito y las tropas paramilitares de la KGB, estacionada aquí para defender las instalaciones en caso de una intrusión enemiga, cosa que paso, pero no había sido ni el ejercito ni los chekistii los que llevaron la victoria, fue la fuerza aérea y personas como el.

Takeda le sigue a dos pasos de distancia, seguida a su vez por varios soldados armados. El Comodoro Gloval le encargo la operación de este lado del mundo. Le hubiera gustado haber llegado a bordo de su SV-51, pero aun se encuentra en el taller, haciéndole algunas actualizaciones en la avionica.

El edificio del laboratorio, se encuentra en ruinas, pero mucho se encuentra en perfecto estado. Toda cosa que ve, le traen muchos recuerdos.

"¿Qué es esto?". – pregunta Bohn Meyer levantando una especie de regla de una gaveta, donde había muchas mas.

"Eso...". – empieza a decir Engel, mientras ella se la tiende. "Es una regla de calculo."

"¿Y para que sirven?"

"Es una regla de calculo, es para calcular niña."

"¿No tenían calculadoras de mano?"

"Bueno, recuerde que Rusia era un país muy cerrado. Tardamos mucho en aceptar tecnología extranjera, cosas comunes me refiero. Pero tampoco era que no la teníamos, estas reglas eran de los sesenta y setentas.¿De donde es Teniente?". – pregunta Engel, sentándose en un escritorio, delante de un tablero de dibujos.

"Estados Unidos, de un sitio llamado New Orleans. Pero mi padre era de Austria."

"Estadounidense... de lados opuestos del mundo, lo mas lejos que se puede sin salir de la tierra. Vera Teniente, aquí fue donde trabaje, en esta misma mesa. Yo diseñaba las estructuras internas y los soportes de los dispositivos superdimensiónales y luego salía de aquí con los planos a donde esta ingeniería, unas oficinas al fondo del pasillo, para que corrieran las simulaciones en el computador. Hice como cincuenta antes de que saliera el perfecto. Nunca me conformaba con una bueno, siempre quiero el perfecto, para mi los segundo lugar no sirven."

"Claro, no podía esperar más". – dice Takeda, hurgando en algunas gavetas mas.

"Si, creo que la ORTEC tenia diseños operativos, nosotros nos concentramos en armas portátiles, más livianas y robustas. Las hicimos para que pudieran manejarlas, sin complicaciones, soldados mal preparados en el campo de batalla y que se pudieran lanzar directamente desde un avión de combate. Mientras que en occidente tendían a excesivas complicaciones técnicas, que hacían las cosas delicadas. Las fabricamos para resistir las crudezas de los elementos ambientales y humanos, así que le construimos contenedores a prueba de todo. Incluso, las ojivas de 250 kilos de los RMS son inmensas comparado con lo que teníamos en los diseños, ojivas superdimensiónales que cabían en una maleta. Las NK que fabricamos en el Macross con un diseño muy primitivo..."

"Es por eso que estamos aquí, ¿verdad? Para buscar esos diseños originales". – pregunta ella, extrañada por el repentino arranque de explicaciones del Mayor, quien continua jugueteando con la regla esclava de la mesa.

"Así es". – afirma Engel, mientras los soldados alrededor empezaban sacar decenas de cajas con documentos y papeles.

"¿Esto no es pillaje?". – dice Orlov, jugueteando con una regla de calculo.

"No me hagas reír Sergei Nikolayevich. Claro que no. De todas formas mucho salió de aquí". – dice señalándose la cabeza. "Así que tengo al menos los derechos de autor sobre algo. ¿No le parece así Teniente?". – dice preguntándole a Bohn Meyer.

"No sé mucho de esas cosas, señor."

"Eres una chica muy aburrida. De todas formas termine de coordinar las operaciones de recuperación. Voy a revisar algo y los alcanzo enseguida". – dice mientras se agarra del pasamanos de una escalera al piso superior. "Y no vayas a llamar a nadie mientras no estoy porque te vas a tener que regresar a Alaska pie."

Antes de terminar de hablar, a través de las ventanas, luminada por la tenue luz que se filtra de las nubes, el rugido de aviones de combate pasando tan bajo y rápido que los cristales rotos vibran hasta que algunos estallan. Takeda es la primera en reaccionar caminando hacia la ventana, para mirar como una escuadra de Valkyrie azules con nariz blanca se acercan para hacer una nueva pasada, reduciendo la velocidad.

El siguiente en moverse es Orlov, que ya estaba camino a las escaleras en el pasillo. Los demás dejan lo que hacían - mejor dicho, reaccionaron – para seguirlo hacia el exterior. Afuera, se encuentran con la vista de su grupo de escoltas revoloteando en modalidad Gerwalk mientras los otros cazas, continúan haciendo círculos como buitres justo sobre el edificio.

"Deben de ser los rusos, jefe". – dice Takeda, omitiendo el hecho de que el Mayor también es ruso.

Los Valkyrie descienden y se posan en modalidad Gerwalk a uno metros de distancia. Los que están en tierra se cubren los ojos mientras se levanta una nube de polvo. Engel aun estaba en el edificio, mirando por la ventana y ve otros cazas que vuelan a mayor altura, y desde lejos, nota que todos tiene ese color azul claro, lo que le hace sentir un súbito y desagradable mal presentimiento...

Finalmente, un helicóptero de transporte medio Ka-32 de hélice coaxial contra-rotatoria se posa en medio de la formación de Valkyrie. Es entonces cuando el jefe de la cuadrilla de recuperación y requisición del Departamento de Proyectos Avanzados de Defensa, hace su aparición, caminando con paso firme hacia el helicóptero, que lentamente apaga sus hélices.

A pocos metros, la puerta del aparato se abre, revelando a una oficial vestida con el típico abrigo del uniforme de campo para invierno con hombreras azules de la fuerza aérea rusa, y debajo, el uniforme azul de la Fuerza Aérea de la U.N.Spacy, y una boina del mismo color de su abrigo. La mujer baja ágilmente por la pequeña escalerilla, con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo su boina, siendo seguida por otro oficial, este llevando el mismo tipo de abrigo, pero color marrón claro con hombreras verdes.

"Así que eres tu". – dice Engel, casi susurrando para sí mismo.

"Si, soy yo. ¿Se suponen que nos esperaría, Capitán?". – dice ella, con un tono áspero deteniéndose a menos de un metro de Engel con las manos en los bolsillos. Ninguno hace un movimiento para saludarse.

"Llegamos temprano... mejor dicho, llegamos a la hora programada, tú eres la que llega tarde... y ahora soy Mayor... ¿Sigues siendo Coronel?"

La mujer no le responde, solo gruñe mientras agarra con su mano el borde de su abrigo ante una súbita ráfaga de viento helado.

"Esta es una operación conjunta en territorio ruso. No se suponía que llegaría hasta dentro de una hora". – dice ella en tono severo.

"El General Bisyarin es consciente de eso, ¿Es que acaso no has recibido tus instrucciones, Polina Alekseyeva?". – dice Engel, cayendo en cuenta de que están hablando en ruso.

"No me tutee. Para ti soy Coronel". – dice ella, siseando las ultimas palabras.

Desde unos metros de distancia, los acompañantes de Engel ven sin entender (salvo Orlov) la escena ante ellos. Takeda mira fijamente a la mujer, ve que su rostro proclama una arrogancia, que le recuerda mucho a la de Marina, la esposa de Engel. Un metro sesenta y ocho mas o menos, levando el cabello cortado hasta llegarle exactamente a los hombros y de un color negro profundo, y con unos ojos del mismo color, buena figura. Esa si es la imagen que se hacia de la mujer rusa. Al parecer ya se conocen, sobre todo por la mirada con que la mujer profiere al Mayor. Por su parte, Engel se mantiene allí, con las manos metidas en su abrigo, incidentalmente del mismo color del de ella e incluso muy parecido.

"Enterado Teniente Coronel. Pero dime, que te ha retrazado". – dice Engel, sacando una mano para acomodar sus anteojos.

"Al contrario de lo que piensa, Mayor, continua existiendo _Voyska PVO_. Para usted se habrá acabado el mundo, pero Rusia seguirá siendo Rusia."

"Ahora bajo la jurisdicción de las Naciones Unidas, Polina. Estamos trabajando, no rechazaría tu... ayuda en muestra operación de recuperación."

"Para nada Mayor."

"Por favor Polia, no queremos rivalidades innecesarias en el mando, pero recuerda que ahora trabajamos para el mismo gobierno. El Gobierno de la Tierra Unida."

"No me venga con eso Mayor. Como le dije, Rusia sigue siendo Rusia. ¿Dónde a estado usted los últimos años? ¿Eh? Si no fuera por usted...". – se detiene de decir mas mientras su mano tiembla antes de meterla de golpe en su bolsillo.

Engel también le mira con la misma arrogancia, aunque con una ligera sonrisa escapándose débilmente de sus labios. Mirando de reojo al chekist a espaldas de la Coronel, quien mira con un semblante inexpresivo. Para Engel, la SVR siempre será la KGB y todos ellos, unos mal paridos chekistii.

"Coronel, tengo trabajo, por favor, si me perdonas...". – dice Engel, llevándose dos dedos a la sien, bajando el brazo de golpe, y girándose para darle la espalda. Ese no es el saludo de la Spacy, es el saludo del ejercito ruso.

Engel empieza a caminar hacia su grupo, pero de súbito es detenido por la Coronel, quien le agarra con fuerza del hombro. Takeda se adelanta un paso, antes de ser detenida por Orlov, quien mueve de un lado a otro la cabeza, diciendo que no. Por su parte, Engel se queda de pie sin voltearse, mientras la mujer continua con su mano sobre el. El Teniente de la SVR continua de pie en su lugar, mientras que todos los militares presentes se quedan a la expectativa de lo que pueda pasar.

"Te niegas a que cumpla mi trabajo. Tengo ordenes de una autoridad mas alta que la tuya Polina". – dice Engel, tranquilamente mientras saca un cigarrillo de su abrigo y lo enciende, en un acto de total irrespeto contra la oficial.

"¡Esto aun pertenece al pueblo de la Federación de Rusia!"

"Polina... ya no existe Rusia. No hay suficientes de nosotros ni para llenar un avión de pasajeros. Así que por favor, si me disculpas..."

La mujer, realmente enfadada, jala a Engel del hombro, haciendo que la enfrente. A estas alturas se ve que el problema es mas personal que oficial, sobre todo para el oficial de la SVR, que tenia entendido que solo serian observadores en la recuperación, pero que cuando la Coronel vio el nombre de Engel en los documentos, realmente se puso histérica.

"Camarada, yo...". – empieza a decir Engel, pero la Coronel le interrumpe dándole una fuerte bofetada.

"No te atrevas a usar esa palabra otra vez". – dice poniéndole un dedo en el pecho. La suavidad con que pronuncio la reprimenda acentúa terriblemente su dureza.

Engel simplemente mira por unos instantes el lugar donde la mujer tiene su dedo, para luego acomodar sus anteojos y volverse nuevamente para caminar en medio de sus acompañantes, de nuevo al edificio sin decir una sola palabra. Sus acompañantes se dan cuenta del gran moretón rojo en su mejilla, contrastando fuertemente con su piel pálida.

Igualmente la Coronel le sigue, quien en ningún momento había sacado su mano izquierda de su abrigo, lo cual por alguna razón preocupa a Takeda. Al acercarse al grupo, Takeda la detalla mejor. Sobre todo puede ver parte de su cabello cubre una profunda cicatriz en la frente que baja hasta llegar a su mejilla, cubierta por parte de su cabello, y también que uno de sus ojos parece moverse a diferente ritmo que el otro.

"Capitán Hikari Takeda, Fuerza Aérea de las Naciones Unidas". – dice haciendo un saludo.

"Teniente Coronel Polina Alekseyeva Bisyarina. Fuerza Aérea". – responde al saludo, deteniéndose brevemente ante ellos, para luego continuar al interior del edificio para luego ordenar desde el pasillo. "Comiencen a trabajar."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eso es lo malo de la cadena de mando rusa las tropas pueden ser bastante duras y disciplinada, pero carentes de iniciativa. Esperarán antes de violar el protocolo de una misión. El Mayor Engel esta en medio de esa contradicción. Los rusos no están inclinados, por temperamento o educación, a cuestionar las ordenes y las iniciativas nunca se consideran dentro de las ordenes. Pero personalmente había aprendido que siempre hay que improvisar en algunos casos y tomar una decisión, algunas veces, diferentes a la que tiene el mando.

Mientras los otros terminan de revisar todas las instalaciones, Engel permanece caminando por los alrededores en silencio, jugueteando con el cronometro de su reloj, viendo cuanto tarda en encenderlo y apagarlo. No baja de las doce centésimas de segundo. Cuando deja de hacerlo, se da cuenta que esta en los mismos lugares pero en diferente tiempo.

Recuerda haber tenido en este cielo la segunda condecoración que le introducía en la categoría de Héroe Ruso. Posteriormente le darían la contraparte Rusa, pero las primeras valen mas para el. Había otros que tenían esa condecoración – no solo una, sino dos y hasta tres como en su caso –, pero con frecuencia se trataban de recompensas políticas, lo que le ofendía profundamente. Esa no es una medalla para que un miembro del partido le entregara a otro una bonita insignia para su solapa. Héroe de Rusia es – era – un premio que se limitaba a hombres como él, que habían arriesgado sus vidas, que se habían desangrado y con frecuencia, muerto por la Rodina. Por eso, no importa el uniforme que porte, siempre las lleva colgadas, cosa que en un ejercito multinacional como es el de las Naciones Unidas, se comprende...

Pero ahora la Madre Patria no existe, al menos no para el. Había dejado de existir el día en que la dejo por ultima vez. Podría ser triple héroe de su patria, pero para los suyos propios seria un disidente. Ahora se encuentra de regreso, hurgando entre los escombros de lo que fue su hogar por un par de años. Recoge del suelo un trozo de lo que había sido uno de los mosaicos del suelo de la iglesia, quitando un poco el polvo.

Levanta la vista, mirando a un par de metros, la oxidada campana, enterrada parcialmente en un montón de escombros.

"Gennya..."

Engel no voltea cuando escucha el diminutivo de su nombre con tanta severidad y urgencia. A sus espaldas, la Coronel Bisyarina sube con paso ágil la pequeña pila de escombros, deteniéndose a un par de metros.

"Marina esta bien, nos casamos, si es lo que quieres saber". – gira levemente la cabeza para mirarla.

"Veo que al fin enredaste a la pobre Marina en tus planes... Es todo lo que necesito". – Polina se vuelve para regresar. En realidad es todo lo que necesita.

"Si te interesa...". – gira su cabeza. "Vamos a tener una niña."

"Bien por ustedes". – dice ella con una expresión seria, detrás de la que se oculta el desagrado que siente por él.

Ella se queda en silencio, mirándole fijamente de pie tanteando entre sus manos un pedazo de piedra, para luego dejarlo caer sin que se rompa.

"Verás, y discúlpame, pero creo que la verdad es que ella sólo no quiere decepcionarte". – dice ella luego de unos momento de contemplación.

"¿Eso por que?". – pregunta dándose la vuelta para enfrentarla. "¿Porque no pienso como tu? ¿Porque no me siento pasivamente y miro como el mundo se muere? ¿Por qué piensas que soy un traidor?"

"¡¡¡Ya he perdido mucho por tu culpa, no quiero perderla ella!!!". – dice sacando por primera vez su mano rígida del bolsillo para señalarle. "¿Ha servido de algo? Para ti, quiero decir."

"No..."

"No, No, No, No...". – agita su cabeza bruscamente. "Es tu palabra favorita... ¿Sabe lo que eso me hace sentir?"

"De un modo, creo que sí". – responde secamente.

"¿Qué buscas? ¿Tu redención?"

"Sí... Mi redención."

"Eres un bastardo hijo de perra. Es todo lo que necesito decirte."

Polina se aleja sin decir nada mas, bajando cautelosamente la pila de escombros. Engel la mira mientras se aleja. Nunca ha llegado a comprender realmente le hacia sonar una campanita en el fondo de su mente. No es el hecho de que ella no sintiera la menor simpatía por él... a Engel no le importa realmente. Pero hay algo en ella que...

Suspira para sobresaltarse al escuchar que le llaman por la pequeña radio. Lentamente la saca y responde.

"Aquí un bastardo hijo de perra..."

"Jefe, ya terminamos aquí". – del otro lado de la línea la voz de Hikari Takeda le habla.

Engel se toma unos segundos antes de responder, dando una ultima mirada a los restos de la iglesia.

"Enterado."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por lo general el Mayor siempre hace uno que otro comentario, habla de cualquier cosa, quizás para llenar el silencio en el ambiente. Pero este no es el caso ahora. Solo esta callado, sentado junto a una de las ventanillas mirando hacia el cielo oscuro afuera. De vez en cuando se lleva la mano a la mejilla enrojecida.

Coronel Polina Bisyarina... sin duda hermana de Marina, piensa Takeda. No le preguntara nada a Engel, al menos no en los siguientes días.

Ya es de noche y fuera hay una tenue llovizna que empaña el cristal, no dejando ver nada.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vamos Académico, es que nunca se mueve."

Engel corre por la nieve. A cada paso sus pies se hunden hasta casi las rodillas, mientras la Teniente se le adelanta unos cuantos metros. Siente como si el corazón se le quisiera salir del pecho, mientras su aliento deja grandes nubes de vapor.

No puede dar un paso mas, como si hubiera utilizado hasta él ultimo gramo de su fuerza. Pero debe seguir adelante, mas que todo presionado por esa aterradora sensación de pánico que le produce el sentirse perseguido por algo que le asecha y que es invisible. Pero en realidad es una persecución inversa. Él es el perseguidor, mientras su presa se encuentra a varios pasos delante de él, radiante, como si la fatiga no le afectara, como si realmente ella fuera quien le persiguiera.

"Académico..."

Como odia que le llame así, la muy miserable perra chekist engreída. Lo que más le molesta es que no dice mucho. Hubiera preferido que fuera una miserable perra engreída bravucona y no una silenciosa perra que sabe elegir las pocas palabras que usa.

"Académico..."

Acelera el paso, pero aun la odiosa sonrisa continua casi sin cambios, sin acercarse, sin siquiera detenerse para que le dé alcance.

"Académico..."

Engel cae de rodillas, apoyando sus manos que se entierran en la nieve, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Siente que de un momento a otro le dará un infarto, por todo el esfuerzo que ha hecho. Levanta la mirada por un segundo, y allí esta ella, mirándole a solo unos pasos de distancia, como si solo esperara que se levantara para echar a correr.

"Se ve miserable."

Engel contiene el aliento y se lanza contra ella, pero pareciera que ella estaba mas lejos de lo que parece, haciéndole caer tendido sobre la nieve.

"Me ha decepcionado Engel. Esperaba mucho más."

No le contesta, solo se arrodilla en la nieve, tratando de recoger cada gota de su fuerza para su siguiente movimiento. Aspira todo el aire que puede, sintiendo el horrendo frió del aire y de la tierra. De repente salta como un gato y caer sobre ella, quien no se ha movido por lo súbito del ataque. Los dos ruedan en la nieve, mientras ella continua con su desagradable sonrisa, repitiendo con su desagradable voz 'Académico'.

Cuando se detiene en la nieve, queda arrodillado sobre ella, forcejeando. Él le sostiene las manos, pero ella parece ser mas fuerte, sus manos se escapan y le araña el rostro con sus afiladas uñas, mientras él trata de contenerla contra el suelo. Él le pega en la cara tratando de someterla. Siempre había despreciado a los hombres que golpean a las mujeres, relegándolos a la categoría de violadores, pero esta no es una mujer, es mas, ni siquiera es humana...

Puede ver como la sangre que surge de los arañazos cae goteando sobre la larga cabellera clara bajo él. Pero ella continua riendo como si estuvieran jugando uno de esos viejos juego infantil que jugaban, lo que le enerva mas, la suelta, para empezar a desgarrarle con fuerza la gruesa parka que lleva puesta. Le desgarra la parte superior de la chaqueta, para encontrarse con la camisa de su uniforme, que intenta destrozar dándole fuertes tirones mientras ella se defiende de sus ataques.

Hace poco casos de los arañazos, cortándole en el rostro, el cuello y las mas manos, continua atacándola, encontrando su cuello en medio de los restos desgarrados de su uniforme. Él empieza a presionarle el cuello con todas sus fuerzas, para tratar de detener sus continuos llamados y risas. Pero ella continua riendo descaradamente, incluso mientras las pupilas de sus ojos se vuelven más grandes y en el blanco de sus ojos se forman venosas líneas rojas. Ella deja de arañarle y le agarra fuertemente de los hombros, enterrándole las uñas en la piel. Alrededor de él la nieve parece brillar, mientras golpea la cabeza de la mujer una y otra vez contra el duro suelo bajo ellos, hasta que finalmente todo queda en silencio...

Cierra los ojos para disfrutarlo, aun con las manos en el cuello de la mujer, sintiendo una gran satisfacción, incluso una sensación de gozo por lo que ha hecho, mientras siente como la piel de la mujer se enfría bajo sus manos.

Lentamente abre los ojos, mirando de nuevo a la mujer, solo que ahora su cabellera gris casi blanca y larga es ahora de un color azul celeste. Su pálida piel ahora es púrpura claro, y sus ojos pequeños son ahora grandes y claros, mirándole con una expresión vacía, con sus labios entreabiertos mostrando sus blancos y finos dientes. Una mano le sostiene fuertemente de su chaqueta, impidiéndole separarse de ella.

Sus manos empiezan a temblar, tratando de soltar su cuello, poniéndose de pie de un salto, logrando que ella de suelte, haciéndole trastabillar y caer de rodillas, mirando como la parka blanca de camuflaje de la chica esta manchada de sangre, todo su uniforme esta manchado de sangre, la misma que mancha la nieve, escurriéndose con poca viscosidad por las escasas manchas de suelo sin nieve a sus lados...

La mira hasta que de repente ella gira los ojos para mirarle y empezar a llorar lagrimas de sangre...

En la realidad, Engel abre los ojos, mirando en la penumbra el aparentemente lejano techo de su habitación y sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Lentamente se pasa la mano para sentir su frente empapada en sudor. Se queda quieto, escuchando la lenta respiración de Marina, profundamente dormida a su lado.

Con un poco mas de atención se da cuenta del sonido de la lluvia fuera. Escucha el leve golpeteo de las gotas contra el techo. Mas allá, el rápido pasar de un caza en el cielo, luego el golpeteo de... algo desde cerca de la casa de los Jenius moviéndose en el viento y después sus propios pasos al caminar hacia la ventana.

El cielo arriba es gris plomizo, las gotas de lluvia golpean con fuerza el suelo y el ocasional viento sacude lo que no este sujeto a la tierra. Uno que otro relámpago ilumina dibujando las siluetas de las nubes y de las casas abajo. Incluso el Macross alcanza a tener un aspecto horrible ante la fugaz luz de los relámpagos en el cielo.

Recarga una mano en el cristal mientras siente como las miles de gotas de lluvia golpean la ventana. Tratando de recordar cada detalle de su pesadilla, una de las pesadillas que ha tenido en los últimos meses, más insistente desde el incidente con Milia y de su viaje a Japón.

Ha estado todo ese tiempo horrorizado de que pueda matar con tanta facilidad...

Contempla su mano apoyada en el cristal por un momento. Mira fijamente los ahora inexistentes dedos medio y anular, recordando como los perdió.

Un nuevo relámpago ilumina la calle mientras ve que no hay ni una silueta en la calle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fin Capitulo 17  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Notas / divagaciones del autor:

Aparece Polina Bisyarina, la hermana de la esposa de Engel. Aquí aparece otra parte del pasado de Engel, tan grande que es necesario otro fanfic para explicarlo, lo que nos sacaría mucho de la historia Macross.


	18. Chapter 18

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PARTE 18: LA ETERNIDAD EN UN MOMENTO**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Teniente Max Jenius hace un breve reconocimiento de su avión. Se acerca, revisando todos los sistemas externos en previsión de que nada este fuera de sitio. Aunque solo lo hace por el placer de hacerlo, porque numerosos técnicos se encuentran asegurándose que nada salga mal. Luego de una concienzuda revisión, sube a la cabina y el mismo se ajusta el cinturón de seguridad y cierra su casco, luego el nuevo caza variable empieza a moverse lentamente, para salir del hangar en donde permanece guardado. Con su inusual actitud de cabeza baja con la que el VF-4 se acomoda en su tren de aterrizaje, hace que la nariz apunte un poco hacia abajo, pero permitiendo una buena visión delantera.

Con los motores a baja potencia, el VF-4 rueda lentamente para salir del hangar, carreteando lentamente hacia la pista mientras el grupo de técnicos e ingenieros caminan a su lado, hasta que este finalmente entra en la larga pista principal. El cielo esta completamente despejado, a pesar de la repentina lluvia de la madrugada, pareciera a que las nubes se han despejado, para permitir que el caza realice su vuelo.

Hasta hace unos días, había volado el modelo prototipo, pero ahora es el turno del modelo de preserie. Pintado de un color blanco, el VF-4 es un caza muy estilizado, a pesar de los aparatosos montajes para las turbinas termonucleares. Inclusive, el paracaídas auxiliar, improvisadamente montado en la parte trasera del aparato, entre los dos timones en un contenedor rojizo, se ve bien en la estructura.

Al determinar la velocidad mínima de vuelo, y hacer otras maniobras, producen que las superficies de control del avión entren en la llamada 'sombra aerodinámica' esto ocurre cuando algunas partes del avión hacen de escudo e impiden que el aire llegue a una de las superficies de control, el piloto pierde el control sin posibilidad de recuperarlo. Los paracaídas tienen la función de, al desplegarse, modifican la velocidad o posición del avión, de tal forma que esa 'sombra' desaparezca y el piloto vuelva a tener control.

En el centro de control se encuentra la Capitán de la Fuerza Aérea Marina Bisyarina, vestida su impecable uniforme blanco con chaqueta maternal, sentada ante una de las ventanas observando atenta el avión con un par de binoculares. Del otro lado de la sala se encuentra el Dr. Takachihoff, uno de los padres del diseño del VF-1, sentado cómodamente ante una de las consolas. El Coronel Chris Takachihoff es un hombre mayor, ronda los 60 años, mas de la mitad de ellos los había pasado trabajando en diferentes cooperaciones aeronáuticas y espaciales hasta que finalmente llego directamente como jefe de proyecto en la Stonewell y al proyecto del caza variable.

Por suerte para él, se encontraba en la isla de Ataria Sur en el momento del ataque Zentraedi, hecho que posteriormente le permitió sobrevivir al holocausto y continuar con su trabajo. Un sujeto muy meticuloso, llevándose, nada mas para estudiarlos, los planos de los otros proyectos en los que colaboraba, resultando, ahora, los únicos bocetos de la siguiente generación de cazas.

En la pista el VF-4 inicia su carrera de despegue, logrando elevarse exactamente sobre la marca de los 180 metros, superando por casi cincuenta, la carrera en modalidad STOL del VF-1. El único otro avión con una marca de despegue corto era del F203, con 220 metros exactos. Max se siente presionado contra el asiento los primeros segundos, mientras eleva el avión, encontrándose en pocos segundos rebasando los cinco mil metros, y continuando. Finalmente se estabiliza a los 12 000.

Desde la misma pista que a abandonado, despegan uno detrás de otro, un par de Valkyrie, uno de ellos pilotado por Milia Falyna Jenius.

"Charlie Echo dos a Víctor Fox Cuatro, ¿me recibe?". - se escucha una voz por la radio.

"Aquí Víctor Fox Cuatro a Charlie Echo dos, lo recibo perfecto, cambio". - responde acusado.

Este vuelo es simplemente para evaluar los sistemas de control aerodinámico, las superficies de control y el desempeño atmosférico sin la utilización de los vernier.

En la sala de control, prácticamente todos los involucrados en el desarrollo del VF-4 se encuentran, muchos arremolinados sobre las consolas que arrojan multitud de datos, muchos de ellos pareciesen galimatías, mientras otros parecen de los superfluo. Se parece mucho al control de una nave espacial del siglo XX, donde se supervisa la actuación hasta de la ultima tuerca de la estructura. Por su parte, Marina se levanta y va hacia un grupo de consolas, que arrojan datos sobre el desempeño de las turbinas. Puede ver como el piloto incrementa, con pequeños toques, la potencia. Prácticamente lleva la potencia a un limite fijo y allí ajusta con pequeños toques.

Max desacelera con reducción del motor hasta MAX-DRY (máxima potencia sin postcombustión) y usando los flag hasta alcanzar mach 1.5, en ese momento pliega los flag y el caza mantiene su velocidad supersónica.

Antes de iniciar el descenso, Max realiza algunas maniobras acrobáticas simulando, contra los dos cazas escoltas, lo que podría ser un combate cerrado entre aviones de similares características. Los cambios de viraje y actitud se suceden a una velocidad endiablada siguiendo con precisión y rapidez las demandas del piloto.

Pasa a modalidad Gerwalk a esa velocidad, uno de los objetivos de la prueba, formando estelas de condensación en las partes menos aerodinámicas, zarandeándose un poco, mientras vira para esquivar al Valkyrie de Milia. Con solo dos palancas de mando, en vez de tres, Max ni siquiera debe quitar sus manos de las palancas al cambiar de modalidad, al contrario de Milia, que debe soltar la palanca central para poder utilizar la secundaria en modo Gerwalk.

Terminada la evaluación del comportamiento del avión en maniobras acrobáticas, Max aprovecha la oportunidad, rompiendo un poco el protocolo, de realizar un vuelo a baja altura con objeto de simular un ataque al suelo. Bajando un poco la potencia, empieza a realizar el descenso hasta quedar a menos de cincuenta metros del suelo. El avión parece poco sensible a las turbulencias, siempre existentes a baja cota.

Elige un cráter como objetivo para llevar a cabo el ataque simulado. A unos cientos de metros del blanco, gira la palanca pasando a modalidad Gerwalk, enfrentando brevemente la panza hacia el blanco, configuración que le permite, prácticamente cambiar de velocidad y dirección en segundos, mientras soltaría la carga de combate, que no esta incluida en esta misión.

Terminada la misión d ataque, inicia el regreso a la base. Pero mientras continua en modalidad Gerwalk, una de las turbinas se retrae a su configuración caza, no posicionándose completamente al encontrarse con al articulación del brazo derecho.

"¡CE-dos, tengo un problema!". – exclama Max mientras el caza se balancea hacia el laco del la turbina retraída y cabecea peligrosamente hacia el suelo.

Intenta mover la palanca de configuración, pero no pasa nada. Luego, corta los motores, y dispara los pequeños reactores de maniobra para equilibrarse. El VF-4 sale del cabeceo, levantando la nariz, pero aun continua el balanceo. Tira de la palanca auxiliar en el panel para soltar el paracaídas auxiliar, haciendo que reduzca el movimiento, pero al final, con el suelo a solo unas decenas de metros, tira de la anilla de rallas amarillas y negras entre sus piernas, el asiento sale disparado, rompiendo el patrón de corte en el cristal, lanzándolo hacia arriba mientras pequeños cohetes bajo el asiento tratan de dirigir el asiento hacia arriba.

En cambio el VF-4 se dirige en la dirección contraria, cayendo de nariz contra el pedregoso suelo. Es un tributo a los diseñadores que los tanques conteniendo 5000kg de combustible, no se hayan roto. El avión da varias volteretas en el suelo, soltando piezas, separándose una de las turbinas que rebota hasta dar contra una pequeña loma. Finalmente el avión se detiene de cabeza sobre el duro suelo, envuelto por una nube de polvo y humo que se disipa con lentitud en el suave viento.

"Envíen un equipo de búsqueda y recate al lugar. Los quiero allí, pero ya". – ordena el Teniente Coronel a cargo. Del otro lado de la base, un par de helicópteros Sea Sergeant se elevan rápidamente.

En él deserto, Max trata de desenredarse del paracaídas, quitándose también el casco que lanza hacia un lado, mientras a unos metros de allí, el Valkyrie de Milia se posa lentamente en modalidad Gerwalk.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Y ahora que es lo que se hará?"

Pregunta casi misma, aunque su pregunta no tiene nada que ver con el incidente del día. Es enteramente ignorante de él, pero esta sumida en sus propios asuntos, que no podían ser peores. Tener que luchar contra los Zentraedi restantes de las fuerzas de Kamjin era una cosa, pero ahora, con el robo de la cámara de micronizacion de Ciudad Trad... no puede ser peor. Internamente odia la decisión del Capitán Ichijo de dejarla allí, sin protección de ninguna clase, solo dejándose llevar por lo que los civiles deciden.

Los civiles creen que es un maldito juego. ¡Claro! Aman al ejercito cuando están en problema. Es como con los médicos, si el paciente se salva es gracias a Dios, pero si muere es por culpa del medico. A veces una malvada voz interior le pregunta si realmente valió la pena ganar la guerra...

Las patrullas de combate aéreo no pueden localizar donde se concentran las fuerzas enemigas. Los vuelos de reconocimiento no pueden adentrarse mucho dentro del territorio hostil, y no se cuentan con satélites de reconocimiento... al menos hasta que los de comunicaciones y navegación dejen de ser la prioridad.

En la sala de información del departamento de las Fuerzas de Pacificación, la Capitán Takeda mira una tras otras las fotografías de los vuelos de reconocimiento. Buscando signos de cualquier cosa. Algo muy difícil, contando los miles de cascos de cruceros Zentraedi que literalmente llovieron desde el cielo después de la guerra. Muchos de ellos son posibles escondrijos de armas.

En el basto desierto que es el mundo, son los únicos sitios lógicos para empezar la búsqueda, pero la Fuerza de Pacificación, aunque se les unan fuerzas de la Armada y la Fuerza Aérea, podrán cubrirlos todas. Aunque a veces se tienen éxitos, ya que se encontró un importante alijo de armas y vehículos en uno de esos cruceros, lamentablemente no pudieron encontrar a nadie, sobre todo por lo rumores de que era el escondite de Kamjin y Laplamiz.

Por el momento su trabajo es más burocrático que nunca, tratando de analizar los datos de las misiones de operaciones en el terreno. Aun esta en reserva un plan de reserva (en realidad es un comentario de un suboficial) de realizar ataques de precisión contra cada uno de los despojos de cruceros. Disparar antes y averiguar después. Era un plan lógico, y se disponía de los recursos y personal para llevarlo a cabo. Existían prácticamente tres armas para cada crucero...

El plan esta en reserva por las posibles repercusiones: muchas ciudades Zentraedi fueron construidas alrededor de muchos cruceros. Algo de esa naturaleza terminaría de destruir la confianza, ya debilitada, en las Fuerzas de Paz.

Cerca de las ciudades se encuentran bases de avanzadas de las Fuerzas de Pacificación mas que todo de la Armada con sus fuerzas terrestres. Muchas instalaciones han sufrido ataques a mano de los insurrectos, que parecen salidos de la nada y luego desvanecerse. Nade sabe nada de ellos. Y aun la decisión del Comodoro de 'fuerza no letal' solo esta costando la vida de cada vez más soldados humanos. Al ritmo que va, si las cosas siguen sin cambiar, para dentro de un par de años habrán mas Zentraedi que humanos sobre la tierra.

Antes de pensar en cualquier otra cosa, el teléfono junto en la mesa donde esta inclinada suena.

"Capitán Takeda". – dice para escuchar brevemente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kamjin he hecho un movimiento enteramente humano al tomar a Kaifun y Minmay de rehenes."

Dice el Mayor Engel, quien se encuentra en la sala de reuniones, junto al Comodoro Gloval y otros oficiales, luego de recibir una transmisión donde Kamjin Kravshera se adjudicaba claramente la autoría del secuestro de la famosa cantante y de su primo.

"Él demanda una nave de guerra... y uno tiene que preguntarse si él realmente esperaba que la demos una". – pregunta Takeda, sentada en el lado más alejado de la gran mesa.

"Yo digo que ese tipo esta jodido del coco". – dice muy serio otro oficial.

"¿Le parece eso un término militar? ¿Qué quiere decir exactamente 'jodido del coco', Teniente?". – pregunta otro.

"Comodoro, creo que entiende lo delicada de nuestra situación. Es la primera vez que secuestran a alguien, su conducta no tiene precedentes. No sabemos si cumplirán o no, si nos rendimos a sus demandas". – explica el Mayor.

Gloval hace un largo silencio mientras piensa en que responder a eso. Por su parte Engel continua con la mirada fija en el teclado donde Claudia termina de hacer algunas anotaciones.

"Lo entiendo. La acción a tomar es muy difícil."

"No estará en verdad pensando en cumplir sus exigencias. Entregarle un crucero a Kamjin, es el fin de todo, la locura completa". – exclama uno de los oficiales, quien en su exasperación, rompe el lápiz que sostiene entre sus manos.

"Teniente, no pude pasar por alto el hecho de que tiene en su poder a Kaifun y a Minmay". – aclara Claudia, que deja de mecanografiar.

"No". – dice dejándose caer sobre su silla.

"Si sedemos ¿qué garantiza que no utilizara esa nave contra nosotros?". – pregunta Engel, bajando su taza de café.

"Tiene razón Mayor. No tenemos garantías de su buena fe". – dice otro oficial.

"¿Una operación de rescate?". – pregunta el oficial del lápiz roto.

"Una cosa es cierta, es una situación muy delicada y requiere de nuestros mejores elementos". – expone el oficial de anteojos a su lado.

"Bueno... entonces creo que todos estarán de acuerdo en que utilicemos al Capitán Ichijo y su escuadrón para la operación."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El escuadrón Skull el cuartel general a las afueras de Ciudad Macross. La reunión se hizo de una manera mas que precipitada. Takeda, como directora adjunta del departamento de Análisis se encuentra allí, aunque no aporta mucho, ya que se trata de una operación de rescate – algo que nunca hacia realizado - y no de ataque.

En misiones, el procedimiento militar estándar es conocido como SMESSCS: situación, misión, ejecución, servicio y soporte, comando, señal:

Situación: Información básica sobre la misión.

Misión: Descripción muy breve sobre la misión y sus objetivos.

Ejecución: La metodología. Él 'como' de la realización de la operación.

Servicio y soporte: Tareas adjuntas que ayuden a los efectivos a llevar a cabo su tarea.

Comando: Quienes dan las ordenes, o sea, la cadena de mando.

Señal: Comunicaciones.

"Viendo esto, pienso que hay una probabilidad menor al 30 de poder tener éxito". – dice un oficial luego de escuchar la explicación.

"Eso en mejor que ninguna. Podemos hacerlo, debemos rescatarlos con vida y eso es lo importante". – dice impertérrito Hikaru.

"Capitán, creo que su apreciación es demasiado optimista. Es una operación demasiado peligrosa. Creo que debería considerar las cosas desfavorables y el peor de los casos. Se pueden perder la vida de los civiles rehenes". – dice Takeda.

"No, debe resultar, estoy seguro". – dice Hikaru poniendo una mano en a mesa.

"Puede que este seguro que salga bien, pero no hay una certeza de que pueda salir enteramente bien. De todas formas, hay que considerar el peor de los casos. Hay que estar preparados en el caso de que los Zentraedi maten a los rehenes."

"Eso no sucederá."

"Capitán, los civiles rehenes están en una situación..."

"Usted escupe 'civiles rehenes' como si solo fueran alimañas...". – dice Hikaru, levantando la voz.

"Comodoro, creo que debería considerar su decisión". – dice Takeda, quien solo se a limitado a escuchar todo.

"¿A que se refiere?"

"Creo que las opiniones personales pueden hacer perder la objetividad de muchos en esta misión."

"Perdón, pero ¿puede decir me que quiere decir con eso?". – pregunta Hikaru, viéndose ofendido por ese comentario.

"Las cosas están claras". – se limita a decir.

Por supuesto, no hacían falta explicaciones. Para nadie es un secreto el tipo de relación que existe entre Hikaru Ichijo y Minmay Lynn.

"Me va a perdonar Capitána, pero usted es analista, ¿puede analizar eso?"

"¡¿Qué a dicho Capitán?!". – pregunta Hikari Takeda levantándose.

"Creo tener mejor experiencia que usted.". – responde Hikaru Ichijo levantándose.

"¡Oh! ¿En serio? Veras niño: he estado en el ejercito desde antes que tu supieras que era un avión. Así que por favor, déjate de payasadas y respeta la cadena de mando". – exclama la Capitán, dando un solo golpe a la mesa.

"Vera, Oh Takeda–sama, lo que cuenta no es la antigüedad ni el rango, sino la experiencia". – dice Hikaru adelantándose mas.

"No entiendo como el Comodoro piensa enviarle a esa misión". – Takeda levanta la voz.

"Y usted quiere lanzarles una bomba por la ventana."

"Aunque con los dos tenemos el cuarto bien iluminado y me gustaría ver cómo termina esto... ¿no tenemos algo más importante qué hacer? Estamos jugando fuera de tiempo, debemos realizar esta operación al cobijo de la oscuridad. La misión se hará tal como fue planeada". – dice Engel, hablando por primera vez, aunque internamente le da razón a Takeda.

«Si mueren, quizás les haga reaccionar» le dice una maliciosa voz en su cabeza. Es fácil despreciar una vida cuando no se le conoce.

Takeda se queda en silencio, asintiendo levemente.

"Buena suerte". – dice Takeda secamente, aunque, en realidad no se las deseaba. La suerte había dejado de tener un papel en la operación, algo que le parecía perfecto. Cuando uno planificaba las cosas bien, la suerte quedaba descartada.

Luego de esto, la reunión AACOM (Análisis Anterior al Combate) se da por terminada. Todo salen a sus puestos, menos Takeda, quien ni siquiera se levanta. Engel lo hace, pero se queda en la puerta, a la espera del Comodoro. Takeda se pone de pie, saliendo de la sala, saludando brevemente al salir.

"Señor, creo que hay algo de lo que debo hablarle". – dice el Mayor luego de quedar a solas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Engel no le incumbía el resultado de la operación, de hecho, se había ido antes de que los pilotos salieran a cumplirla. Eso había sido podo después de media noche, cuando regreso a su casa. Marina ni siquiera lo había esperado, yéndose a dormir, tranquilamente.

Por alguna razón, la referencia a su hermana la a tenido algo molesta con él, aunque quizás tenga que ver con el comentario que le hizo: 'Oye conejita, me encontré con tu hermana, la tipa tullida y tuerta que era piloto y me odia por ser héroe'. Lo había dicho en broma, pero a Marina no le hizo ninguna gracia.

Sin pensar en eso, Engel entra en la habitación, yendo brevemente en a su escritorio y sacar algunas cosas de una de las gavetas, volviendo a cerrar la puerta al salir. Deja cae delicadamente el laptop sobre la mesa de la sala, para sentarse ante ella y sacar varias cosas de su maletín. Se pone a leer muchos de los papeles que saca, aunque solo sea para matar el tiempo, porque no tiene sueño. Empieza a pensar en la breve charla con el Comodoro Gloval. Anoche había sido la perfecta oportunidad para ello, aunque a la final parecía que cedería, las cosas quedaron suspendidas indefinidamente. Mejor así, que cometer un error.

Pero antes de terminar de leer algo, se recuesta para 'descansar los ojos' para quedarse dormido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estuvo en el cuartel hasta que se supo que la operación fue un éxito. Luego de terminar (a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada) decidió regresar, aunque sea brevemente, a su casa. Se acostó solo quitándose la chaqueta y los zapatos, dejándose caer en la cama. Allí estuvo hasta casi las nueve.

Se despertó sin recordar lo que había soñado, siempre es así. De todas formas, trata de desperezarse mientras trata de recordar el día anterior, o mejor dicho, el comienzo de este día. Aun media dormida camina hacia el baño, quitándose el uniforme, para toma una ducha.

Luego de terminar y estar completamente despierta, Takeda va a su habitación, donde empieza a sacar uno de sus uniformes, pero en eso se da cuenta que es sábado, y tiene el fin de semana libre.

Antes de hacer otra cosa, alguien toca a su puerta.

"¿Quién será?". – se pregunta mientras se quita la toalla que la envuelve y se viste rápidamente.

Si fuera algo de la base, le hubieran llamado por teléfono, pero este no a sonado. Camina por la despejada sala para llegarse a la puerta, encontrándose del otro lado a Engel, quien por una vez esta vistiendo de civil. De su lado, la pequeña Nadeshiko salta para abrazarle con fuerza.

"Buenos días Hikki, espero no molestarte". – dice Engel luego de que Nadeshiko ha soltado a Hikari.

"Oh... no... no podía ser de otra forma. Pasa por favor."

"¡Que bueno! Así que vamos a comer. Dime, ¿cómo fue todo anoche? Me vine temprano y no he hablado con nadie para ver que paso."

"Nada, que al parecer todo salió como debía, aunque parece que el 'jefe ' de la operación decidió que era más importante traer todo el escuadrón a la base, en lugar de perseguir a Kamjin."

"Si, por supuesto escapo el bastardo hijo de..."

"Gennadi...". – interrumpe, señalando a Nadeshiko, que esta en la sala, jugando con el control remoto de su televisor. "Que broma, y ahora estamos en las mismas de antes. Sin saber a donde fue... aunque dicen que se fue a Sudamérica. Allí si que será imposible encontrarlo."

"Bueno, nada como un buen desayuno. Por favor, no me hagas caso y come". – dice mientras ella empieza a hacerse el desayuno.

Engel se sienta ante la pequeña mesa de la cocina, quitándose la gorra, y al acomodarse el cabello para pasarse los dedos por una cicatriz que tiene en la frente.

"¿Qué te paso ahí?". – pregunta ella. Es una pregunta que ha estado por hacerle.

"¿Qué?... ha esta... sí, un accidente en el departamento de armas. Nos mandaron varias... armas Zentraedi para analizarlas, y había una que era... digamos, algo delicada."

"No me digas que les exploto en la cara."

"Algo como explotar no, solo que, bueno, hubiera explotado si no se me hubiera ocurrido jalar de unos cables, solo que cuando levante una tapa para alcanzarlos, la puerta me dio en la frente y me corto en el brazo."

"¿Ese es un día típico?". – pregunta risueña.

"Mas o menos."

"Y eso que andas por allí."

"Paseando, aunque realmente venia a hacer una proporción."

"Debe de ser algo muy bueno si realmente vienes a verme". – comenta ella mientras muerde una rodaja de pan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marina se había levantado tarde, aunque ha sido así a partir de hoy, ya que le falta poquito mas de un mes para el gran día, que es mas o menos para el 20 de enero, y le han obligado a tomar su permiso prenatal. Aun así, Marina continua trabajando desde casa, enviando y recibiendo por correo electrónico informaciones sobre su trabajo.

Después de desayunar se ha puesto a trabajar, leyendo muchas de las informaciones sobre las turbinas del VF-4 y datos sobre las fallas que han ocurrido en varios modelos de preserie. Mas que todo del incidente de ayer, del que aun no se a evaluado la causa, aunque muchos culpan al software del sistema del control.

Los cazas variables tienen una serie de programas, donde dependiendo de la posición de los controles, el caza adopta diferentes posturas, dependientes de las diferentes modalidades que adopte. Por ejemplo, correr, agacharse, lanzarse a tierra, lanzar puñetazos. Todo dependiendo de las palancas, los pedales y los sistemas de láser infrarrojo que siguen la mirada del piloto. Ya paso una vez, donde una línea de código había hecho caer a tierra aun par de Valkyrie y en un caso, había matado al piloto. Muchas de las pruebas realizadas tiene que ver con la calibración de esas posturas, grabando cada vez un nuevo juego de posturas, que a la final, serian adaptadas a la producción en serie.

Pero ese campo no tiene que ver con Marina, ella se encarga de los motores y su eficiencia, y es raro, porque ella ni siquiera se ensucia las manos ni debe llegar a tocar un motor para verificarlo. Simplemente se sienta ante los tableros de dibujo y hace pequeñas variaciones en los cálculos.

Se aparta por un momento de su computadora, acomodándose un poco en la silla. La niña – aun no han elegido un nombre – de nuevo esta dando pataditas. A veces le da tan duro que le duele, sobre todo porque, según su ultima revisión, la bebe esta de cabeza y parece que no le gusta que ella este sentada. Y a veces en las noches Marina tiene que moverse hasta encontrar la postura que mas le agrade a la bebe, y luego tratar de ni siquiera moverse.

Por alguna razón voltea la vista y hacia a puerta, y justo en ese momento, alguien toca el timbre. Sonríe por un momento, pensando en la casualidad, pero espera un momento mas antes de levantarse e ir a abrir. Al abrir no puede ver lo que sus ojos le muestran.

"Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo, Marina. ¿Me extrañaste?". – dice Polina abrazando a su hermana menor con su brazo bueno.

"Pensé que nunca te vería de nuevo, Polina, hermanita...". – dice Marina, devolviendo el abrazo y dándole un bese en la mejilla.

"Bien, admito que el sentimiento era mutuo. Mira como te has puesto". – Polina se aparta un poco para mirarla mejor. "Así que seré tía."

"Así es, creo que ya Gennadi te lo dijo."

"Ah si... me lo encontré el mes pasado."

"Por favor Polia, pasa, pasa". – Marina la invita a pasar.

"Veo que ya eres una mujer de familia. No me lo hubiera imaginado ni un momento. Pensé que seguirías siendo una académica o algo por el estilo."

"Lo sigo siendo, solo que con esto, me han dado permiso."

Polina sonríe mientras ve como su hermana menor acaricia cariñosamente su vientre.

"Dime Polia, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo esta el viejo Aliosha?"

"Oye, una pregunta a la vez que no soy una maquina...". – Polina sonríe mientras tantea con una mano el vientre de su hermana. "¿Para cuando nace?"

"Finales del mes que viene, como para el 20."

"Oh, que precisa. De seguro hasta sabrás el día que la hiciste. Pero bien. Estoy aquí en misión oficial, una semana. El viejo Aliosha iba a venir, pero parece que tiene muchos asuntos que resolver."

Mientras habla, Polina acomoda su mano izquierda sobre su regazo, ayudándose con su derecha para ponerla en buen sitio. Lo hace de una manera que le haría pensar a cualquiera, que su brazo esta totalmente muerte. En parte es así.

"¿Y tu? Dime como te va."

"Nada nuevo. Lo mismo de siempre, a todo él ejercito le a tocado ponerse a trabajar con los chicos del Sluzhba (me refiero a la SVR) pero no importa si nos ayudan."

"Veo que sigues en la misma línea..."

"¿Dónde esta el que se hace llamar tu esposo?"

"Salió temprano. Parece que quiere aprovechar su fin de semana."

"Me cuesta trabajo pensar que al final que hayas casado con él". – dice Polina casi susurrando, mirando el vientre de su hermana. "Menos que vayas a tener un bebe suyo."

"Él es un buen hombre. Aunque a veces es demasiado necio en sus maneras."

"Son esas maneras las que me molestan. Pero ya eres adulta y no puedo meterme en tu vida. Pero cuéntame, ¿qué has hecho en estos años, a parte de ser esposa y ama de casa?"

"Eso de ama de casa nada, sigo trabajando."

"¿Por qué no escribiste? ¿O llamaste? Sabes donde estamos". – dice Polina, acomodándose en el sofá.

"... Estaba fuera durante mucho tiempo para eso, Polina. Estaba muy ocupada...". – se excusa Marina.

"¿Tan ocupada como para ver si no nos habíamos muerto?. – pregunta calladamente Polina.

"¡Espera! Eso no es justo."

"Jugando a la familia. ¿Sabes la falta que hace gente como tu allá arriba?". – pregunta Polina, levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia la ventana.

"¿Acaso quieres que regrese?"

"No seria una mala idea". – dice mirando hacia la casa de al lado. Levanta un poco más la cortina para tener una mejor visión.

"Soy feliz aquí, no creo tener nada mas que buscar en otra parte."

"Por favor, me cuesta creer que seas feliz aquí, sobre todo con él. Quiero que me digas la verdad."

"Gennadi no es el marido modelo, pero soy muy feliz con él. ¿Es lo que quieres que te diga?"

Polina no contesta mientras mira como unos fugaces copos de nieve caen desde el cielo y descansar sobre la tierra.

"No lo es, pero papá y yo te amamos y no queremos ver que arruines tu vida."

"Jamás te has detenido a considerar lo que opino. Gennadi es una persona responsable, ya no es el joven Capitán que conocí hacia en Rusia."

"Quizás no, pero aun sigue siendo un traidor". – dice Polina, siseando la ultima palabra.

"¿Traidor a que?"

"A la Rodina, a sus compañeros, a sí mismo incluso. Si no fuera por él, nos hubiéramos encargado mas efectivamente de esta guerra..."

"¿Cómo puedes hablar así? No sé a quien le sigue importando toda esa basura."

"Por favor, dejemos el tema aparte, solo he venido a visitar mi hermana menor, no ha discutir sobre tu esposo."

"Pues él es parte de mí ahora, sino te has dado cuenta."

"Hacer un niño es fácil, lo difícil viene después". – comenta Polina calladamente.

"¡Solo porque tu vida amorosa apesta, no significa que me vaya a pasar lo mismo!". – dice molesta Marina.

Polina no replica, solo tiene la vista fija en un lugar de la calle unos momentos. Se aleja de la ventana, hasta estar de pie delante de su hermana, aun sentada en el sofá.

"Me tengo que ir, te dejo trabajar. No quiero que tu marido me encuentre aquí, de todas formas tengo que entrarme con alguien."

"Espero que no te hayas molestado por lo que dije. Discúlpame."

"No te preocupes, en parte tienes razón y no lo lamentes."

"¿Cuándo regresas?"

"Espero no haberte molestado con lo que dije... no lo sé, de todas formas, te puedo llamar. Sinceramente no quiero encontrarme con tu marido."

Luego de eso, Polina se pone su boina azul muy delicadamente, luego su brazo izquierdo, estirándolo con algo de dificultad.

"¿Te sigue doliendo?". – pregunta Marina, mientras su hermana mantiene estirado su brazo hacia delante moviendo difícilmente sus dedos de la mano enguantada.

"Me he acostumbrado". - Polina acomoda la manga de su uniforme y luego vuelve a doblar el brazo y meter la mano en el bolsillo.

"¿Qué te han dicho los médicos de ese brazo?"

"Lo mismo de siempre. Después te lo cuento."

"¿No te quedaras a esperar a Gennadi?. Estoy segura que..."

"Preferiría no verlo... al menos por el momento. Quizás después, cuando todo se calme. Me voy. Cuídate, le diré a nuestro padre que eres feliz y que dentro de poco tendrá una nieta". – Polina le pone la mano en el cabello, acariciándoselo por unos instantes, par luego dirigirse a la puerta y salir.

En la calle, Bisyarina da una ojeada rápida a su derecha, viendo como los vecinos, los Jenius, salen de su casa. A su izquierda, el Macross puede verse de perfil, iluminado brillantemente por el sol de la tarde. Uno que otro ocasional caza que sobrevuela el cielo. Gira su vista para verlo pasar para que se pierda en el horizonte. Baja la vista y mira su reloj, mientras comienza a caminar hacia su destino.

Mientras camina, se acaricia distraídamente su brazo. Debajo de su camiseta, Polina tiene algunas cicatrices que parecen de plástico, de cuando se había estrellado en su ultimo vuelo. Las heridas le redujeron el movimiento de su brazo izquierdo en el cincuenta por ciento. Si se hubiera lanzado en paracaídas – la hubieran atendido inmediatamente – tal vez se hubiera recuperado por completo. Pero no, no podía darse el lujo de dejar tan miserablemente el campo de batalla, y lucho hasta que su avión simplemente se cayo del cielo.

Pero de nada sirvió su sacrificio. Ni siquiera fue tomada en cuenta, sobre todo cuando al joven que ella había enseñado a volar, se había hecho con la máxima condecoración que su nación podía darle, y no solo una, sino dos y si se les cuenta bien, tres, llegando a ser uno de los pocos soldados rusos en lucir las tres estrellas de oro en su uniforme.

En su mente reconoce que le tiene un poquito de envidia, pero esa no es la razón de que lo desprecie. Realmente no le importa, pero por su culpa ella se encuentra en este estado y más aun, que no tenga ya lagrimas para poder llorar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fin Capitulo 18  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Notas / divagaciones del autor:

Increíble, estamos en el episodio 32 de la serie. Kamjin hace un decidido movimiento enteramente humano al tomar a Kaifun y Minmay de rehenes. Él demanda una nave de guerra, y uno tiene que preguntarse si realmente esperaba que le dieran una (en Robotech fueron mas exagerado: exigía el SDF-1).


	19. Chapter 19

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PARTE 19: DENOMINADOR COMÚN**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es muy difícil obligar a Marina a quedarse en casa, a menos claro, que se le ordene hacerlo. Pero este día no esta trabajando, es mas, siendo sábado 10 de diciembre, nadie esta trabajando. Pero todo el mundo esta de uniforme, incluyéndola a ella y Gennadi, quienes están llegando al hangar. Desde hace varios días habían pospuesto la visita, que en parte es oficial y en otra, petición personal del Dr. Takachihoff.

El VF-4 fue desarrollado por la Stonewell Bellcom en el año 2009, justo después de la puesta en servicio de los VF-1. Fue promocionado en su momento como la próxima generación en cazas variables para él ejercito de la U.N.Spacy por la compañía. El VF-4 seria más rápido, maniobrable, generaría mas poder de empuje que el de su colega VF-1 Valkyrie y estaría armado con dos grandes cañones de partículas montados en los bloques de las turbinas en el modo caza o en los hombros en modo Gerwalk o Battroid. Además del ya incorporado GU-11.

Los primeros modelos ensamblados de este caza fueron los prototipos VF-4X, que fueron producidos para propósitos de prueba en 2010, justo cuando las hostilidades de la primer guerra espacial iban en aumento. El diseño del VF-4 esta fuertemente basado en el VF-1 Valkyrie, casi un 35 de los sistemas eran tomados sin modificaciones del VF-1 incluyendo secciones enteras, como la nariz y la parte posterior del fuselaje.

Desafortunadamente, todos los prototipos del VF-4 fueron destruidos durante el ataque Zentraedi a gran escala. A pesar de que la compañía en si quedo borrada de la faz de la Tierra, tanto el diseño del VF-4 como la compañía en si sobrevivieron gracias a que un grupo de técnicos de la Stonewell Bellcom se encontraban a bordo del Macross. Estos técnicos trabajaron durante todo el transcurso de la primera guerra en mejoras de los VF-1 bajo las ordenes del Dr. Chris Takachihoff. Este grupo de técnicos re-fundaron la Stonewell Bellcom de sus cenizas al descender Macross en la Tierra y continuaron el desarrollo del VF-4.

Al comenzar nuevamente los trabajos de investigación del nuevo caza, nuevos modelos de pruebas VF-4X fueron construidos y probados por varios pilotos de la U.N.Spacy (incluido entre estos al líder del escuadrón Skull, Hikaru Ichijo y los Tenientes Max y Milia Falyna Jenius).

Se habían construido dos prototipos y cinco de preserie, uno de estos últimos se había destruido la semana pasada debido a un fallo en unas de las piezas de soporte, retrayendo una de las turbinas. Específicamente la falla se debía a un defecto en uno de los opresores que sujetaba el marco del armazón del 'esqueleto' de la turbina a los actuadores. Estos actuadores funcionan por pares, como los músculos del cuerpo humano, y precisamente se soltó el de la posición de 'cerrado' extendiendo la turbina con su resultado.

Hecho de una aleación de acero al cromo-vanadio, el componente debía rendir un factor de seguridad, según los ingenieros, de mínimo 16 carga / resistencia con carga de impacto, o sea, que solo se rompería ni que quisiera. Pero, cuando se encontró la pieza en los restos de la aeronave, se vio que se había quebrado como sí fuera de vidrio, con múltiples líneas de fracturas. Todo apuntaba a un ligero defecto que se había formado en la pieza cuando salió de la fabrica. Una imperfección en el acero que le hace muy quebradizo y que no fue detectado por el equipo de ultrasonido, y solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que la pieza defectuosa simplemente se quebrase.

Es un problema no muy frecuente. Por suerte ninguno de los otros VF-4 lo presentan. Sobre todo los tres modelos de preserie que están guardados en el hangar. Cada uno representando las tres modalidades en las que adopta.

"Mayor Engel. Si supiera las ganas que tenia de conocerle". – dice el viejo doctor, estrechándole la mano.

"Por el contrario, señor. El placer es mío." - Engel se siente un poco incomodo, Chris J. Takachihoff tiene rango de Coronel de la Fuerza Aérea, pero no usa su uniforme.

"Estuvimos mas de un año en la misma nave y jamás nos cruzamos. Sabe, conocí a su padre una vez, creo que fue cuando aun dirigían el proyecto Salyut de estaciones espaciales."

"Si, creo recordar que menciono eso cuando aun trabajaba en el diseño de la estación Alexander Nevsky."

"¿Y como esta él?"

"Murió hace años, antes de terminar la guerra. La Guerra de Unificación quiero decir."

"Lo lamento Mayor."

"No se preocupe, él esta en una posición envidiable en estos momento."

Sabe que sabe que él sabe que trabajo en el proyecto del SV-51. De hecho, el Doctor quería conocerle por eso. A pesar de su relativa juventud, Engel ya tiene encima mas de diez años de experiencia, primero como piloto de combate, como ingeniero aeroespacial, y luego como constructor de armas. Para la mayoría es desconocido su trabajo anterior a unirse a la Spacy, pero siempre existe esa curiosidad, luego de verle portar esa estrella dorada en su uniforme.

"Dentro de un mes concluiremos los programas de evaluación. Si todo sale bien, para marzo a mas tardar comienza la producción en serie. Sabe, he legado a tomarle cariño al Valkyrie, quizás mas que todos los pilotos que lo han pilotado. Mas de diez años dedicado a el, y ahora, por fin, aparece su digno sucesor. Pero creo que ninguno igualara en historia al Valkyrie, ninguno lograra alcanzarlo, a pesar de todos los avances. Pero ya no estaré aquí para verlos."

"Veo que afronta el asunto con filosofía."

"Así es. Dígame que le parece. Usted a volado tanto el Phoenix como el Valkyrie."

A Engel le llama mucho la atención, que en modalidad Battroid, la cabina del VF-4 se bate exactamente de la misma manera que en el SV-51, salvo la diferencia que en el primero el piloto queda en posición perpendicular en lugar de quedar inclinado como en el VF-1 donde se tiene que girar el asiento y el cuadro de control 90 grados.

"Me gusta. Le felicito por su trabajo, creo que será un digno sucesor. Aunque creo que donde pusieron las alas...". – dice Engel, haciendo un cuadro con las manos, como si fuera un director de cine cuadrando una escena.

"Bueno hombre, no se queje, no todos los Valkyrie deben por fuerza parecer Ángeles con las alas en la espalda. Pero a decir verdad pare este tipo de cosas es por lo que le quería ver. Este no será el único caza variable que vamos a tener."

"¿Pero porque me lo dice a mí?, tiene a los mejores pilotos a su disposición, él Capitán Ichijo es un buen piloto, discípulo de mi amigo Roy Focker. ¿Qué puedo decir de Max Jenius?, creo que le hace honor a su apellido. En cuanto Milia... sinceramente debo reconocer sus habilidades. Y su elección fue buena."

"Hable con muchos, y siempre me referían al mismo hombre. Además, hay algo para lo que es bueno."

"¿En verdad?"

"Sí. Vamos, Mayor, sabe lo que le quiero decir. Sencillamente quiero que lo pruebe contra este caza. Una prueba de combate."

"Así que esa será la prueba de fuego del caza. La segunda generación de caza variable contra el mejor". – comenta pensativo Engel mientras mira directamente al anciano.

"Debo reconocer que nunca he examinado detenidamente su avión, pero lo que lo hicieron, reconocen que en algunos aspectos es incluso superior al Valkyrie. Es una lastima lo que sucedió con él."

"Lo mismo digo. Créame."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Su trabajo de enfermera le ha tenido ocupada todos estos años, primero en la isla de Ataria Sur, luego durante el viaje del Macross y finalmente de nuevo en la ciudad. Siempre se a desempeñado como enfermera civil, su odio por los militares de la UN le impide siquiera haber considerado la opción de ser militar. Le repugna la idea de acercárseles, a pesar de encontrarlos prácticamente en todas partes.

Durante todo ese tiempo se ha hecho una rutina que sigue religiosamente, creándose una tapadera tan sólida que seria imposible de descubrir. Pero esta vez debe realizar un movimiento, que quizás la ponga al descubierto. Camina con paso grácil, con la vista fija hacia el frente, pero moviendo la mirada de un lado a otro sin ladear su cabeza.

Ignora completamente las frías ráfagas del viento de enero, y trata de esquivar los charcos de nieve derritiéndose que hay por todos lados al sol de la tarde. Incluso ese frío para ella es agradable, casi tanto como los deseos que tiene para las siguientes horas.

Pero a pesar de su lento andar, esta corriendo contra el reloj. Sabe que para Engel, la puntualidad es su religión y su reloj su santo mas venerado. Es de los que se siente mal al llegar tarde. Puede estar en medio de una de las mas grandes crisis de la historia, pero siempre llega, como mínimo, media hora antes de la acordado. Ella no puede entender como alguien puede ser así, tan completamente preocupado de esas nimiedades. Pero siempre que trata de figurárselo, cae en esas discusiones filosóficas de: '¿por qué el cielo es azul? Porque refleja el mar. ¿Por qué es azul e mar? Porque refleja el cielo'.

Mira el reloj, 4:03 PM. Seguramente Engel se encuentra en camino de la base, de la que parte a as 3:30. Llegaría al colegio las 4:20, y ella a las 4:05, lo que le da quince minutos de ventaja.

"Buenas tardes, señorita, mi nombre es Lilya Litvak". – saluda con su mejor, caminando por el corto sendero que pasa en medio de un muy cuidado patio hacia la joven que se encontraba en ese momento entregando una niña a su madre. A los lados nota aparatos infantiles, aunque ningún niño a la vista.

"¿Puedo ayudarle?". – dice esta, levantando la vista hacia la enfermera que se acerca.

"Oh, por supuesto, vine a buscar a una niña, Nadeshiko Akatsuki. Gennadi siempre viene a buscarle."

"No se, Nadeshiko siempre se va o con Engel o su esposa, aunque a veces viene una mujer llamada Milia."

"Bueno, no se preocupe, Gennya me pidió que viniera, saldrá un poco tarde de su trabajo y al parecer ni su esposa o Milia podrán venir. Ya sabe, Marina esta que dentro de unos días es madre y todo eso". – su sonrisa aun no decae, pensando en como esta perdiendo tiempo con la mujer cabeza hueca. "Espero que no sea ningún problema."

La Joven mira lentamente a la mujer. Enfermera, vestida con su uniforme blanco y su abrigo azul oscuro, cabello rojo, ojos pequeños y oscuros, de la solapa de su camisa cuelga un carnet que comprueba que es la enfermera Lilya Litvak del hospital general.

"No lo creo". – dice la joven, regresándole la sonrisa.

En poco menos de un minuto, Nadeshiko aparece ante la puerta, colgándose de su hombro un morral de Hello Kitty tan grande que ella misma cabria allí. Lilya se inclina ante ella, dándole su gran sonrisa, una sonrisa que a practicado durante días para este momento.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La escuela solo queda a dos manzanas de su casa, por lo que siempre despide al joven Cabo que le trae en el jeep delante de la guardería. Hay otras escuelas en la zona, pero esta es la que más le gusta, mas que todo por lo cerca de la casa. Se había retrazado un poco, por él trafico causado por los equipos de construcción que aun andan por toda la ciudad.

"Maestra Yuki". – saluda Engel con una mano.

"Mayor Engel. A Nadeshiko ya la vinieron a recoger."

"Oh, ¿Fue Marina?"

"No..."

"Esa Milia le dije que..."

"No, fue una enfermera, Lilya...". – empieza a decir, sintiendo algo al ver la reacción de Engel.

"... Litvak". – completa, entrecerrando los ojos sobre la chica.

"Si... espero que no... Dios... me dijo que usted le pidió..."

Engel se queda serio un momento, pero después, regresa su sonrisa, la que calma a la joven maestra.

"No, Yuki, no hay ningún problema. Gracias."

Con esto, Engel se despide de la chica, quien regresa al interior del colegio, ignorante completamente en todo lo que acaba de iniciar.

Gennadi camina rápidamente sin mirar hacia atrás. Solo piensa que Marina esta en él medico, y de seguro llegar más tarde.

«No es el momento de que te dejes levar por el pánico Gennadi» se dice a sí mismo mientras camina por la acera, tratando de pensar en lo que ha pasado. «Lilya Litvak... por supuesto»

Si Polina aun estuviera en la ciudad, pensaría que es alguna de sus extrañas y crueles bromas.

«Enfermera...»

A veces Milia la va a recoger, porque ella y Marina se han vuelto muy amigas, para disgusto suyo, que ni siquiera quisiera verla ni en pintura. Aun tiene resentimientos hacia ella, a pesar de saber...

Por alguna razón la calle parece mas larga de lo normal y siente como si caminara mas lento. A lo mejor es esa desagradable sensación de aprensión que siente el fondo del estomago.

«Lilya Litvak»

A cada paso, siente que sus fuerzas se le van, siendo reemplazadas por una temblor en cada parte de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera en el combate había sentido una sensación tan desagradable.

Solo piensa en llegar a su casa. Algún tipo de instinto irracional le impulsaba a ir allí, a pesar de que debería están haciendo otra cosa.

«Lilya Litvak»

«Enfermera...»

Cae en cuenta que en los últimos días una enfermera camina frente a su casa todas las mañanas, pero incidentalmente muchas de las esposas de los militares, o son militares también o son enfermeras.

El nombre de Lilya Litvak le resuena una y otra vez en la mente. Es todo un mensaje...

Se llega hasta la casa de los Jenius. Justo cuando esta por golpear la puerta, se detiene, ahorrando sus fuerzas para solo tocar el timbre. En pocos segundos vuelve a tocar, y luego antes de que dejara de reverberar la campanilla, la vuelve a accionar.

Finalmente Milia abre la puerta, no muy sorprendida de ver al Mayor ante ella. Antes de que alguno pueda decir algo, Nadeshiko Akatsuki aparece desde el interior dándole un fuerte abrazo a Gennadi, que deja caer su maletín al suelo y se arrodilla para abrazar a la niña.

De regreso a la casa, Gennadi se sienta ante la mesa. Enterrando cansadamente su rostro entre sus manos por un momento, aparentemente tratando de aclarar su ya agitada cabeza. Agradecido que esto no haya pasado a mayores. No se atreve ni siquiera a imaginarse que hubiera pasado. Por alguna razón esto le parece un claro mensaje, de alguna retorcida clase y de un significado que solo Dios sabe cual es.

Cierra los ojos mientras hace pequeños círculos con los dedos en su frente. Pareciera que las cosas van de malas. Primero aparecen sus colegas rusos, después los Zentraedi, y ahora 'Lilya Litvak'. Claro que ese no es el verdadero nombre de esa mujer, pero es un nombre que le da un gran significado y de seguro esa es la idea...

Su teléfono repica y estira la mano para alcanzarlo.

"Diga...". – dice distraído al descolgarlo.

"¿Me recuerdas camarada Capitán?, tiempo sin hablarnos ¿no?". - la voz es tal como la recordaba.

"Actualmente soy Mayor."

"No me diga. Felicitaciones por su ascenso, veo que hay personas que le tiene en alta estima."

"Creo que no es una llamada de cortesía."

"Si, si lo es Mayor. Aunque me hubiera gustado que nos hubiéramos encontrado, quizás para charlar sobre los viejos tiempos."

"¿Dónde estas?". – pregunta Engel, en tono autoritario.

"Si te lo digo ya no habrá juego."

"¿Te parece un juego llevarte mi niña?". – dice levantándose.

"Eso fue para ver que hacías. Te estaba probando."

"No mas pruebas Lara..."

"Por el momento solo llámame Lilya. Es un nombre muy bonito."

"¿Por qué apareces ahora? ¿Qué tiene de especial este momento?"

"Nada de especial, solo que estaba aburrida. De todas formas, quiero que sepas que he estado esperado. Me pregunto si viajaras a la Rodina. Me dicen que por allí el clima esa un poco tempestuoso. En lo personal me gustaría darme un paseo por allí, si me entiendes."

"Hablas demasiado. ¿qué te pasa? Escuche por allí que eres enfermera". – dice Engel, asomándose por la ventana, pero sin levantar las persianas.

"Así es, la educación reditúa."

"¿En donde trabajas?". – pregunta Engel, metiendo un dedo en medio de las persianas y mirando hacia afuera.

"Si necesitas atención medica soy la indicada. Sabes lo buena que soy con las manos."

"Si. Lo sé. ¿Qué deseas?"

"Preguntas insustanciales Gennya. Preguntas que a la final no tienen sentido..."

"¿Te has estado drogando?"

"... Ahora eres un respetable hombre de familia que a lo sumo, quizás..."

"Ya basta, si, ahorrémonos las charlas. Aparécete aquí". – exclama sacando los dedos de entre las persianas.

"¿Esa es una orden, o solo una invitación?"

"Si estás de acuerdo conmigo es una invitación. Si no, entonces es una orden."

"Lo lamento profundamente... pero no quiero, aun no". – dice ella, mientras suspira.

"Pues peor para ti."

"¿Me amenazas?"

"Pues si, te amenazo, chica. Si no vienes al final te busco. ¿Sabes porque no te han buscado? Te respondo: saque tu expediente de los archivos y nadie sabe quien eres. Deberías estar agradecida conmigo."

"Oh. Así que te debo algo. ¿Debería estar agradecida? ¿Para que esa noble causa?"

"Ninguna noble causa. Tenemos asuntos pendientes."

"¿Por qué tendría que creerte?"

"¿Sabes algo? Me he estado haciendo esa misma pregunta."

"Entonces tenemos las mismas respuestas... sabes, me tengo que ir. Y una cosa. ¿Por qué me preguntas dónde estoy si me estas mirando por la ventana?"

"Es que estas demasiado lejos para dispararte."

"Jamás has matado a alguien, y no creo que comiences ahora..."

"Recuerda que una vez te dije que no me conocías". – susurra, mientras abre completamente las persianas.

"Quizá no te conozca, pero sí lo suficiente". – dice ella con voz tranquila, girando la vista hacia él.

"Vas a ver lo que es bueno. Eres una maldita idiota. Porque si estas tan aburrida no te vas a trabajar a un burdel, tienes experiencia, solkin. Además vas a tener bastante clientela por lo barato que cobras... aunque recuerdo que lo hacías gratis."

"Esa no es manera de hablarle a una dama, Gennadi. Hieres mis sentimientos."

"Me gustaría herirte de otra manera."

"Me sorprendes. Aunque debo de reconocer que has cambiando mucho. Creo que adelantare muestra reunión...aunque lo que quisiera es matarte."

"Pues ponte en la cola, porque supongo que aun estarán vivos muchísimos que me dijeron lo mismo."

"Te llamare luego. Me voy". – dice antes de colgar.

Engel continua con la mirada fija en la cabina telefónica al otro lado de a calle, mirando como la mujer vestida de enfermera sale de ella. Esta se detiene delante de la cabina, mientras pasa sus dedos en su cabello rojizo, apartando algunos mechones de su rostro. Distraídamente vuelve su mirada hacia el. Finalmente acomoda su bolso de un solo movimiento y empieza a caminar por la acera. Engel la mira fijamente hasta que se pierde a la vuelta de una esquina.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un solitario Valkyrie VF-1J vuela a muy baja altura, a poco mas de cien metros de la helada superficie. Estos eran los llamados 'Territorios del Noroeste' de Canadá. Esta había sido una de las zonas afectadas directamente durante la caída del Macross hace ya doce años, siendo aun visibles los efectos del reingreso de la nave en el terreno. Montañas quebradas en abruptos valles y ensenadas, ahora cubiertas por las primeras nevadas.

Ese mismo terreno sirve mucho como escondite, y también le sirve al solitario piloto, que debe mantenerse al ras del fondo de los valles, serpenteando para aproximarse al objetivo sin ser detectado por los radares enemigos. Lo que mas le preocupa no es el hecho de volar en medio de este terreno traicionero a tan alta velocidad. Lo que le preocupa es que vuela solo y sin poseer un fusil GU para defenderse. En lugar de eso, su Valkyrie lleva atado a la panza una inmensa bomba de poco mas de seis mil kilos y solo ocho mísiles para su defensa.

Tiene que mantener un curso de vuelo preciso, dispuesto en el display de su computadora de abordo. El simplemente debía mantener el avión en un curso fijo y en un determinado momento, levantar la nariz hacia el cielo. Confía que la tecnología mejoraba la vida, pero, ¡¡¡maldita sea!!! A veces dudaba que las cosas funcionaran. Mantiene las manos fijas en los mandos, escuchando de manera intermitente las comunicaciones que tiene con el control, un VEFR-1 ElintSeeker, que básicamente es un biplaza VF-1D reconvertido para desempeñarse como AWACS, (misiones de rastreo de blancos, interferencia de señales y reconocimiento) incluyéndole un plato de radar montado en su fuselaje.

La computadora registra la posición, altura, velocidad y rumbo del Valkyrie. El lanzamiento será totalmente automático. En un momento, siguiendo la ruta programada, levanta la nariz hasta quedar a 45 grados de inclinación. La operación esta fuera de control humano cuando llega a los 5500 metros y 80 kilómetros del blanco, la computadora libera los perno de sujeción de la bomba, haciendo un sutil estallido, mas sentido que oído por el piloto. La bomba se separa del avión.

El Valkyrie salta al perder de repente esas cinco toneladas, e inmediatamente continua haciendo un medio cabeceo para quedar a 180 grados y de cabeza, un balanceo para enderezarse y acelerar a fondo para volver por donde vino.

En cuanto a la bomba, esta continua elevándose por encima de la capa de nubes hasta los 10 mil metros, altura en la que pierde velocidad ascensional y se despliegan las aletas delanteras y traseras de orientación. En su caída balística, empieza a girar sobre su eje mayor, internándose de nuevo en la capa de nubes ganando otra vez velocidad, mientras los sensores de búsqueda mueven con pequeños toques las aletas para orientar su caída.

Cuando la capa de nubes se difumina gradualmente, solo dejando una bruma en el camino, se puede ver claramente el blanco: un viejo y destartalado crucero Zentraedi tendido de costado, semicubierto por la nieve, en medio de un valle, que parece haber sido hecho a la medida para que la nave cupiera allí.

La bomba de combustible-aire esta compuesta por botellas de óxido de etileno que en pocas milésimas de segundo, y en secuencia, revientan, diseminándose en diminutas gotas que se mezclan con el aire, estallando instantáneamente con un resplandor rojizo y produciendo una fuerte onda de presión.

Incluso antes de que el resto de la carcasa de la bomba golpee al crucero, la onda expansiva le golpea, torciendo la superestructura del crucero por la instantánea diferencia de presión en el aire, primero positiva y luego negativa, haciendo literalmente reventar la estructura como si fuera un globo de fiesta y todo dentro de él, para luego ser envuelto por una resplandeciente tormenta roja...

* * *

Menos de una hora después, la Capitán Hikari Takeda golpea insistentemente el borde de la mesa con un bolígrafo. Esta aburrida, y sobre todo molesta. Pareciera que todo conspira para que este tipo de cosas pasen. Se había localizado el escondite polar de Kamjin y Laplamiz, solo para descubrir que estaba abandonado... eso después de haber atacado el lugar con la bomba convencional más grande que tenia.

La política de Gloval prohibía expresamente este tipo de acciones, pero hubo la oportunidad y se había tomado. Si la guerra es un homicidio legalizado a gran escala, ¿no es más civilizado emplear la violencia discretamente y contra blancos precisos? Además, le habían dado luz verde para la operación. Aunque es un poco arriesgado hacer este tipo de cosas contraviniendo ordenes ejecutivas (a estas alturas las ordenes de Gloval son mas políticas que militares).

Se deja caer en la silla mientras trata de pensar que hacer luego.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Mayor Engel mira su reloj, viendo como lentamente el segundero alcanza las doce. Al apartar el reloj de su vista observa lo que tiene ante sí, la parte exterior de la base a un par de pisos abajo y a varios cientos de metros en la distancia. Se hecha hacia delante, apoyando su frente del cristal, que para el parece infinitamente delgado y helado. Tiene la vista fija en un Destroid Tomahawk que camina perezosamente al lado del doble vallado del perímetro.

Se había hecho al estilo ruso, un doble vallado concéntrico separado por un par de metros entre si. Pero luego de un momento de contemplaciones, se pregunta lo extraño de tener esos inmensos Destroid montando guardia al lado de esa aparente inicua valla. El sol brilla vivamente, iluminando la blanca nieve del otro lado, mientras en un aparente silencio las barredoras quitan la nieve de los senderos y de las inmensas pistas.

Cae en la cuenta que es la primera vez en años que ve la nieve. Suspira mientras comienza a golpea levemente una y otra vez su frente contra el cristal, escuchando como resuena sordamente el vidrio con cada golpe.

No puede dormir desde el martes, cuando se encontró con Lilya. Y ahora es viernes. Mañana es navidad y no hay muchas cosas que hacer, mas que sentarse a contemplar la idea de verse envuelto de repente por cosas del pasado. Pero eso esta bien, eso le enseña que es aun un ser humano vulnerable.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fin Capitulo 19  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Notas / divagaciones del autor:

El nombre de "Lilya Likvak" es muy significativo para Engel porque viene de la comandante del 586avo Regimiento de Cazas durante la Gran Guerra Patriótica (nombre que los rusos le dan a la Segunda Guerra Mundial) en la región de Stalingrado. La máxima as con 12 derribos confirmados, lo que le volvió heroína galardonada con la Estrella Dorada de la Unión Soviética y le pusieron el sobrenombre de "La Rosa Blanca de Stalingrado". Fue vista por última vez mientras la perseguían ocho aviones alemanes.


	20. Chapter 20

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PARTE 20: EL EFECTO MARIPOSA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo que he tenido trabajando en esto. Todo debido a las fuertes bajas que se a producido en la también reducía lista de la Fuerza de Paz, cuyos pilotos literalmente caen como moscas ante los continuos ataques terroristas de los Zentraedi leales a Kamjin.

Cada vez mas le ha parecido que la política de Gloval es la de mantener a los Zentraedi contentos a costa de la vida de sus propios soldados. Muchos estúpidos afirman que esto es lo que mantiene a una gran cantidad de soldados lejos de Kamjin, pero otros como ella alegan que es un acto de suma cobardía...

La Capitán Takeda mira su reloj... hacia ya veinticuatro horas que ha estado allí, aunque nadie lo hubiera deducido por su aspecto. Su larga falda verde oscuro aun esta bien planchada, al igual que su chaqueta, y su camisa casi tan blanca como cuando salió de la lavandería. Es sábado por la mañana, y mas aun, es 24 de diciembre, ella no debería esta aquí.

"¡Maldita sea!". – exclama cansada Takeda, golpeando la mesa. "¿Esta es la forma de dirigir una operación?" Takeda se cruza de brazos, al mismo tiempo que se recarga contra el respaldo de su silla. Observa por un momento lo que sucede a su alrededor... por enésima vez.

Mientras mira la gran pantalla incrustada en la pared piensa que no tiene donde pasar la noche de Navidad. La ultima la había pasado en una fiesta que se dio a los oficiales, aunque no la paso bien, la mitad había decidido quedarse con sus familias. Y como ella no tiene familia, fue una de las que se tuvo que quedar en la fiesta. Quizás esta noche pueda pasarla en casa de Engel, aunque lo piensa un poco, al parecer no le agrada a Marina, quien sabe por que razón.

De todas formas en menos de un minuto se encuentra levantando uno de los teléfonos en la mesa. Engel tiene este fin de semana libre, comprensible, ella misma lo tenia, pero las cosas se han complicado y desde ayer solo a tenido una breve siesta de unos tres cuartos de hora.

"Diga...". – dice la voz de Marina del otro lado de la línea.

"Buenos días Marina, ¿Cómo estas?"

"Ah, Takeda... muy bien, gracias. ¿Qué deseas?"

"Bueno, llamaba para hablar con Gennadi. No se si me lo pudieses comunicar un momento."

"Creo que no va a poder."

"¿No puede?"

"No. Esta me dijo que tenia un asunto 'urgente' fuera de la ciudad, no me dijo exactamente a donde iba, pero que tenia que partir de inmediato, para regresarse el domingo en la noche."

"Que raro... no dijo a donde iba."

"No, me vino con una de las suyas de que era algo demasiado importante como para esperar. Alguien le llamo en la tarde, recogió algo de ropa y salió, diciéndome solo eso."

Takeda frota un poco sus ojos. Por alguna razón le pican los ojos, los que tiene vidriosos. Y sintiendo la nariz húmeda, se toma unos segundos en decir cualquier cosa.

"Gracias Marina, solo quería saber que tan ocupados tendrían la noche, ya sabes para la cena de navidad."

"Bueno, de todas formas ya me invitaron en la cena de navidad del club de oficiales."

"Bien, muchas gracias, cuídate."

"Hasta luego". – dice Marina, colgando inmediatamente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa tarde de sábado, todo el mundo se siente relajado, mas que todo porque solo cubrirán turno de medio día. Mas que todo la gente piensa en los regalos y en las fiestas de la tarde. Sobre todo le calza bien a él grupo de persona que siempre espera hasta ese día para salir corriendo a comprar los regalos para sus hijos.

En muchas partes, sobre todo en Ciudad Onogi, las calles están llenas de personas abrigadas contra las intermitentes nevadas de la estación. Por alguna extraña razona, hay muchos mas Santa Claus en las calles que en los días previos, casi uno en cada esquina, lo que es la delicia de los niños y niñas. Eso no es raro para nadie, pero lo seria si la gente supiera que son Zentraedi.

Onogi es la ciudad mas cercana a Macross, estando a poco menos de veinte minutos de viaje en avión o casi hora y media en automóvil. Es una ciudad muy prospera, con multitud de comercios, zonas residenciales, sobre todo allí se encuentra una de las más grandes fabricas de dispositivos súper dimensiónales, en especial condensadores de reacción, utilizados en los sistemas de suministro de energía eléctrica a las ciudades en expansión y a las de rápido nacimiento. Aunque allí también se construyen los generadores en miniatura, destinados a darle energía a los vehículos militares que los requieren.

Muchos de los trabajadores, civiles, se encuentran mas que todo pensando en lo que harán en la tarde, solo deseando que el reloj de las dos de la tarde para irse a sus casas a hacer los preparativos para la Nochebuena...

Pero la calma es rota súbitamente. Desde la bahía, tan repentinamente como el rayo, un escuadrón de Regult salen del agua destruyendo todo lo que encuentran a su paso, y también, matando sin distinción a todo aquel que se atraviese en su camino. Ese escuadrón solo antecede a un grupo mas numeroso, el que se dedica a merodear de alguna manera todo el área industrial de la Ciudad Onogi.

Al frente de este se encuentra Kamjin, pilotando su Glaug. Esta molesto con todo el mundo, molesto con Oigul porque decía saber donde se encintraban los aparatos de reacción, molesto con Laplamiz porque esta retrazada y mas aun molesto consigo mismo por haberse olvidado de su casco. En la diminuta cabina de su Glaug de a dado ya varias veces en la cabeza contra el panel superior.

"¿Y entonces? Tenemos horas dando vueltas y no encontramos nada."

"Ese generador debe de estar por aquí, estoy seguro". - Oigul tratando de ignorar las exageraciones de su comandante, apenas tienen diez minutos dando vueltas sin rumbo, aunque de verdad se están tardando mucho.

"Escúchame Oigul, tu incompetencia te va a costar la vida". – dice Kamjin, sobando otro golpe que se a dado.

Por todos lados, los Regult y los soldados de a pie Zentraedi se dedican a revidar fabrica por fabrica, tratando de encontrar lo que buscan. La relativa lejanía de Onogi con las bases de la U.N.Spacy dificulta que muchos Valkyrie lleguen inmediatamente al lugar, mientras los Zentraedi se encentran cada vez mas cerca de su objetivo final. Los otros Zentraedi están corriendo por la calle, cargando algunas cosas que habían robado de la ciudad. Molesto por la incompetencia de sus subordinados, Kamjin sale de su Glaug y se pone también a buscar.

"Estos micrones están mejor preparados...". – reconoce para sí mismo mientras piensa en que lugar debería estar guardado ese condensador de reacción.

En ese instante un Valkyrie aparece como de la nada, empezando a dispararle. Kamjin levanta su fusil y comienza a dispararle al caza, que imprudentemente se mantiene en modalidad caza volando a baja altura. En pocos segundos, los impactos que hace dan de lleno contra la nariz y la cabina de aparato, matando en el acto al piloto.

"... Pero aun no están a mi altura."

Del lado de la costa, el grupo Valkyrie del escuadrón Skull y el escuadrón Ghost se encuentra llegando a toda velocidad, el enemigo busca algo en especial. Es probable que busquen refacciones para sus naves. Había que contenerlos hasta que lleguen refuerzos desde las ciudades cercanas. Pero al acercarse en grupo no llegan a darse cuenta que está yendo directamente a la trampa que ha preparado Laplamiz.

"Estén alertas". – anuncia la comandante Zentraedi.

Ella observa como se aproximan los cazas directamente en dirección hacia los despojos del crucero que ese encuentra en el agua y donde ella y su escuadrón de Queadlunn-Rau color magenta están escondidas.

"Ataquen". – dice al momento que despega su propia armadura del suelo, hacia los cazas que están directamente encima de ellas. En cuestión de segundos, las Zentraedi derriban o dañan a un tercio de los cazas, incluso antes de que estos se replegaran para poder reagruparse.

En su Valkyrie, Milia maniobra para esquivar y devolver los disparos. Una ventaja para ella es que conoce esas armaduras tanto como su propia vida. Hubiera preferido no llegar a esto, pero debe hacerlo. Cuidadosa y rápidamente pasa a configuración Battroid tratando de dispararle en los propulsores a cada Queadlunn que se atraviesa en su camino, tratando de no matar a sus antiguas camaradas.

Se acerca hasta casi chocar contra una armadura, que pasa a solo metros de ella. Casi tan cerca como para que Laplamiz pueda ver claramente a Milia a través del cristal, aun descubierto, de la cabina del Valkyrie.

"Milia". – murmura Laplamiz al reconocerla.

Milia no la reconoce, por supuesto, pero antes de que pueda salir de la impresión del acercamiento, el Queadlunn serpentea en el aire, dejando visibles ráfagas de condensación en su camino, con el único objetivo de concentrarse en el Valkyrie rojo. Dispara una salva de mísiles de sus hombros, en dirección a Milia, que se suspende en el aire, levantando el fusil y empieza a dispararle a todos los mísiles que se aproximan, llevando el fusil a donde lleva la mirada, derribando a lo que puede y evadiendo a los demás. Laplamiz se suspende en lo alto, dándole la espalda al sol, mientras junta sus manos y empieza a dispararle con los cañones en los brazos de su armadura.

"¿Laplamiz?". – se pregunta Milia, al ver esa táctica, que se la había enseñado la comandante a ella misma.

Empieza a seguirla, pero Laplamiz lo que hace es rodear muy de cerca el crucero derribado, como si se escondiera de su perseguida. Milia no cae en el juego, levantándose para salir por encima del crucero, pero al hacerlo, se encuentra frente al Queadlunn-Rau de Laplamiz empezando a dispararle tan pronto aparece. Pero Milia se agacha y la ráfaga de proyectiles pasa a casi centímetros del fuselaje. Laplamiz no deja de dispararle, por lo que Milia le dispara, levantando el fusil por sobre su cabeza y prácticamente dispararle sin apuntarle.

Laplamiz desiste y se eleva, con lo que Milia pasa a modo caza para darle alcance. Pero al estar cerca de ella, Laplamiz perder velocidad de golpe, y Milia pasa de largo cambiando a modo Battroid para girarse y dirigirse directamente hacia su antigua comandante. Del otro lado de la zona industrial, Kamjin al fin encuentra su objetivo, al levantar precipitadamente una lona que cubre un condensado de reacción. Sin perder tiempo se hecha en la espalda las nada despreciables 15 toneladas del aparato.

"Cubre mi salida Oigul". – dice difícilmente mientras se acerca al portón del almacén.

Por suerte se encuentra solo metros de su Glaug, dejando aliviado el aparato cuidadosamente en el suelo, para después subir a la cabina y sujetar el Condensador con las pequeñas pinzas de carga.

"Muy bien... prepárense para largarnos de aquí inmediatamente". – dice luego detener bien asegurado el condensador.

A su orden, todos los Pod cesan sus ataques y se elevan al cielo, en retirada.

En el aire, Milia y Laplamiz están girando una alrededor de la otra, hasta que Milia cambia de dirección, alejándose de ella, arriesgándose a cometer el error de darle la espalda, pero cuando se vuelve para dispararle, recibe una llamada de Max.

"Milia, habla Max, ¿me escuchas? Cambio."

Laplamiz recibe una llamada de la misma naturaleza, empuñando una mano mientras mira la otra para ganar velocidad y altura.

"Enterada, te escucho fuerte y claro". – dice mientras observa como el Queadlunn de Laplamiz se aleja en el cielo. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Necesitan que los cubramos... ¡¿Qué?!". – exclama al ver algo en su pantalla. "Una nave aterriza en la ciudad."

De hecho un inmenso trasporte de tropas Quel-Quallie aterriza aparatosamente en medio de la fabrica.

"Atención micrones, le habla Kamjin el Destructor. Quiero desearles una feliz navidad. Y les dejo un regalo muy especial de Santa Claus. Espero que todos sus ridículos festejos sean tan calurosos como este". – anuncia Kamjin por la radio, mientras el transporte despega.

En ese instante, una docena de explosiones se producen en la ciudad en posiciones estratégicas. Han sido los santa Claus, cuyas mochilas están cargadas con los regalos de Kamjin, kilos y kilos de potentes explosivos. Los incendios habían comenzado a extenderse a los pocos segundos de la primer explosión y ya se había creado un infierno. En ese instante, todos los Valkyrie se encuentran persiguiendo al Quel-Quallie.

"Tendremos que regresar a apagar el fuego". – ordena Hikaru, sin volver la mirada de las llaman que rápidamente se expanden abajo.

A regañadientes los escuadrones cesan la persecución para apagar los fuegos en la ciudad, para gran satisfacción de Kamjin, quien estaba absolutamente seguro que eso seria lo que causaría su regalo de navidad.

Los escuadronen su unen a las brigadas de bomberos, y ayudar en las labores de rescate. Hikaru dispara proyectiles llenos de agua a los incendios, y Milia junto a muchos otros llevan a los sobrevivientes a un lugar seguro. Las labores contra incendios así como las tares de rescate se prolongan hasta el anochecer cuando, finalmente, los incendios finalmente son sofocados. Mientras mueren las ultimas llamas, las personas olvidan la navidad y solo piensan en dar gracias por estar vivos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las horas sin dormir, ya están afectando mucho a la Capitána Takeda, quien esta sentada aun ante la mesa de su cocina, con las luces apagadas, apoyando sus brazos mientras esta enlazando sus dedos y apoyando la nariz sobre ellos. No puede dormir, pero eso no significaba que estuviese del todo despierta.

Esta cansada, pero no tiene sueño, aunque ni siquiera se a quitado el uniforme. La fiesta de navidad de los oficiales en verdad de llevo a cabo, pero ella ni siquiera se acercó allí, solo salió directamente a su casa, comprendo algo de comida en el camino. Sacude la cabeza, haciendo que algo de su cabello le cubra los ojos. Es navidad y se olvido de comprarle su regalo a Nadeshiko, y también se olvido de comprarle las cosas que le había prometido a Engel.

«¿Por qué le sigo llamando Engel? Hace siglos que lo conozco y todavía le sigo llamando por su apellido»

Se lleva las manos a la frente mientras siente un dolor en el lado izquierdo de la frente, mientras cierra los ojos y su mente empieza a divagar en muchos pensamientos, y recuerda que mañana es domingo y que le parece extraña la idea que este año sea tan diferente que el de los otros. Tan abstraída esta en sus pensamientos, que pasa por alto el instante cuando el Macross se ilumina, cuan inmenso árbol de navidad.

Pesadamente se levanta, moviendo la mesa y haciendo caer al suelo un vaso de vidrio, que rebota solo para romperse luego de hacerlo dos veces más. Esta tan cansada que ni siquiera dice algo, solo camina algo tambaleante hasta la habitación, dejándose caer sobre la cama. Se queda acostada boca abajo por un buen rato, mientras muchísimas imágenes aparecen de nuevo en su cabeza. Cosas reales, imagen falsas, fantasías.

«Dormir, tengo que dormir, empiezo a pensar en bobadas»

Se voltea y se pone a ver el oscuro techo sobre ella, tratando de tener su mente en blanco. Piensa en levantarse y quitarse el uniforme, pero piensa en darse unos cinco minutos antes de hacerlo. Cierra los ojos, pero entonces quedando inmediatamente dormida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Mayor Engel no tiene muchas ropas civiles. Desde que es militar, mas o menos desde los 16 años, jamás se a sentido cómodo con otra cosa que no sea el uniforme. Todos los días religiosamente lustra sus botas hasta casi verse reflejado en ellas. Cuando esta correctamente vestido, se va al baño y se lava las manos y cara, se humedece el cabello y lo peina. Finalmente de regreso a la habitación, comienza a colgarse su insignia de rango, acomodando delicadamente las tres barras rojas que le distinguen como Mayor. Por alguna razón recuerda que de joven las insignias de rango del ejercito ruso van en las hombreras.

Acomoda del lado izquierdo de su pecho una de las tres estrellas doradas. Esta es especial para él, y aunque es idéntica a la otra, él puede ver la diferencia como la noche del día. Esta había sido la primera que ganó en combate, hace ya más de diez años. La segunda la había ganado como premio a la defensa de Arzamas durante la incursión de la Alianza Anti-UN. La ultima, la de Rusia, había sido mas una recompensa política que realmente militar.

Se pone su abrigo para escudarse del frío, aunque no es el que le vino con el uniforme de la Spacy, sino el capote de su uniforme de invierno que aun conserva. Se lo pone, por una parte porque es más abrigador que el otro, y por otra, porque es muy apropiado para el momento.

Abre uno de los cierres de su bolso de viaje y saca su pistola Heckler & Koch USP. La empuña mientras aprieta el pestillo del cargador, que sale haciendo un ligero 'click', lo toma con la otra mano y revisa que tiene sus 13 cartuchos. Luego mete el cargador en el brocal y lo hace entrar, comprobando que esta asegurado dándole un ligero tirón. Luego tira de la corredera para poner el primer cartucho en la recamara. No hace falta ponerle el seguro, porque este modelo de arma tiene un seguro de empuñadura, o sea, a menos que este empuñada y presionada, el arma no puede hacer fuego.

Luego de contemplarla un momento, la guarda en uno de los bolsillos del abrigo. Ha aprendido por experiencia que allí NO es donde se debe de guardar, como pasa en las películas, porque es difícil sacarse una pistola de poco mas de un kilo del bolsillo, delante de otra persona con las misma intenciones que uno, pero por el momento es el mejor. Luego de esto, se coloca la gorra, pero luego de tenerla correctamente ajustada, decide no llevarla, dejándola caer sobre la cama.

Se para frente al espejo del armario e inspecciona su uniforme tan estrictamente como lo hubiera hecho un General, cepillando el polvo y retirando alguna que otra hilacha. Después se aleja un poco del espejo para asegurarse que sus botas y uniforme relucen como corresponde. Se contempla unos momentos mas, dándose a sí mismo una mirada severa. Suspira a sí mismo mientras agarra con una mano el borde del cuello del abrigo. Luego se acomoda los anteojos, perdiendo por un momento la mirada de sus propios ojos por el reflejo de la luz de la ventana.

Por fin sale dando largos pasos, hacia la puerta, saliendo por ella y dirigirse con el mismo paso por el pasillo mientras mira brevemente su reloj.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takeda abre los ojos cuando la luz del sol entra por la ventana, pero los cierra inmediatamente, segada. Luego de unos minutos tiene la voluntad de levantarse. Se siente asquerosa, con ese uniforme puesto desde hace dos días. Tan habida de quitárselo esta que antes de llegar al baño ya no lo tiene puesto.

El agua de la ducha esta helada, pero esa es la idea, quedarse allí quieta unos minutos bajo la lluvia de agua fría, para ver si ese cansancio que lleva encima se espanta. Había sido algo que le había enseñado su amiga Yelena, quien ni siquiera tiritaba como ella lo hace ahora, pero que resulta. Luego de unos minutos cierra el agua, quedando helada y en silencio, temblando porque ahora siente mas frío todavía. Inmediatamente abre el agua caliente, sintiendo como se forma una espesa nueve de vapor que le envuelve casi al instante.

Nuevamente a pasado, otra vez Kamjin a atacado, y como siempre ha escapado. Y también, los grupos en lugar de seguirle se dedican a hacer otra cosa. No es que sea insensible al dolor de esas personas, y mucho menos ignorar su sufrimiento, pero tenían un deber que cumplir y no lo hicieron.

Sentía un sentimiento infinito de impotencia, una mezcla de sentimientos se arremolinan dentro de ella, frustración, desesperanza, dolor, pero sobre todo odio y furia. Un odio hacia Gloval por permitir que la situación llegara a estos extremos.

Y ahora Engel esta desaparecido, fuera de la ciudad según su esposa. Solo por curiosidad había llamado a la comandancia general de la Fuerza Aérea para ver a donde había ido, pero no pudo saber nada. Aunque se supone que tiene el fin de semana libre.

Espera hasta que el agua deja de gotear de su nariz para salir de allí.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Engel es consiente del incidente del día anterior. Pero ese suceso esta tan distante de su propia realidad que parece perteneciera un evento de otra vida y de otro universo. Hace frío, la nieve cae silenciosamente a su alrededor, y aunque son solo copos aislados, su cabello café rojizo esta cubierto de ellos. La nieve acumulada por la nevada de anoche parece brillar intensamente bajo la luz del recién salido sol matutino.

Ahora mismo se encuentra leyendo un periódico, donde aparece resaltada la noticia sobre el incidente de ayer en la tarde. El Mayor esta sentado solo en la banca de un parque, leyendo tranquilamente el diario. Casi no les hace caso a las personas que pasan, aunque levanta un momento la mirada cuando una muchacha pasa delante de él, llevando de la mano a una pequeña niña.

Luego de eso, continua sin prestarle atención a nadie mas, ni siquiera cuando alguien se sienta a su lado.

"Buenos días Gennya". – dice la mujer luego de sentarse.

"No entiendo que tiene de buenos, Lara". – responde, aun mirando el diario.

"Lilya Andreyeva... Lilya Andreyeva Litvak, si no es mucha molestia para ti."

"Pues si lo es."

"Aquí estamos. Dos viejos camaradas sentados sin saber que decirse. Años, Gennya, años sin saber de mí, ¿no es verdad?"

"Y fueron los mejores de mi vida."

"Lo sé, ¿dónde supones que he estado todos estos años?"

"Las alimañas son difíciles de matar."

"Estuve en el Macross todo este tiempo. Bonito lugar, mas que todo en los noticieros decían algo, y en la realidad, afuera, era diferente."

"Te felicito, aunque me agrada que no nos hubiéramos encontrado antes."

"Me sorprendiste cuando te volviste a casar, pensé que vivirías toda la vida con Sabina. Je, no te imaginaria nunca con la hermana de Polina. Espero que te haya gustado mi regalo de bodas."

Al escuchar esto, el Mayor levanta por primera vez su cabeza, mirando también por vez primera a la mujer a su lado. Ella no lo esta mirando, sino hacia delante con una expresión seria, sin siquiera sonreír. Se a recortado algo el cabello y se lo a teñido de rojo. Esta vestida de enfermera, porque supuestamente lo es. Incluso tiene ese olor a hospital que le impregna la ropa.

Y pensar que ese angelito tiene dos años en su mesita de noche.

"Fue difícil de encontrarlo a esa hora. Solo fui un momento, para llevarte mi regalo. Luego me tuve que ir. Me enferma ver tantos oficiales de las Naciones Unidas en el mismo sitio, por eso fue que me hice enfermera civil, prefiero vacunar a los niños y traerlos al mundo."

"Noble causa."

"Es una lastima lo de Sabina, era la mujer perfecta para ti. No entiendo porque te ligaste a Marina. Me hace gracia que la pobre niña no sepa que estuviste casado antes, ni Polina ni nadie se lo ha dicho, pero bueno, a la larga se enterara."

Por un momento se pone tenso al ver que ella saca algo de una bolsa de papel que tenia a su lado, lo que resulto ser un vaso grande de café con tapa, de hecho tiene dos allí dentro.

"Espero que no creas que voy a envenenarte". – dice ella tendiéndole uno. "Fuerte y con poco azúcar."

Engel lo toma sin vacilar, quitándole la tapa y tomando un sorbo.

"¿Te habías olvidado de mi? Aunque creo que no, si te dedicaste a robarte mi expediente". – dice ella, cruzando las piernas.

"Aun continuo soñando contigo."

"¿En serio? ¿Qué tal lo hago en tus sueños? Porque será en el único sitio donde volveras..."

"¡¡¡No me refiero a eso, ridícula!!! ¿Por qué piensas que todos los hombres solo piensan en acostarse con la primera mujer que se les cruza por el medio? De todas formas hay prostitutas de mas categoría que al menos cobran por lo que hacen."

"Esta bien, Mayor. ¿Sobre que sueñas?"

"No es de tu incumbencia."

"Si no sueñas que pones tus brazos alrededor de mi... ¿Sueñas con tus manos alrededor de mi cuello?"

"Si me sales con otra barbaridad de esa clase, te voy a meter un tiro aquí mismo."

A mujer vuelve a tomar su café, siguiendo con la mirada un pequeño copo de nieve hasta que alcanza el suelo, para luego continua.

"Te has vuelto alguien importante. Cualquiera pensaría que seguirías como piloto activo. Cuéntame ¿qué paso para que pasaras de piloto, porque eso eras, a ser alguien importante?"

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia. ¿Por qué no rehaces tu vida?. El mundo esta despejado. No sé, cásate y ten hijo."

"Gennya, si que sabes como hacer reír a las personas". – dice ella, pero no riendo. "Mi vida es para aspiraciones más importantes que solo ser una mas del montón."

"¿Y que? ¿Te lanzaras a presidente?"

"Mas que eso. Creo que has perdido contacto con los que realmente son tus camaradas. A los que realmente perteneces."

"Ahora pertenezco a otra parte. Todo lo demás quedo en el pasado."

"No hay pasado Gennadi, el pasado siempre es viejo, solo queda el porvenir, el progreso. La historia solo es un proceso que llega a un final. ¿Lo olvidas?... Así camaradas, vamos a reunirnos, y la última lucha nos permitirá enfrentar, porque será la batalla final, después todo será paz."

"Eres una estúpida bastarda. ¿De veras aun crees en esa basura?"

"_La Unión irrompible de Repúblicas nacidas libres, que la Gran Rusia ha unido para estar de pie para siempre..._". – empieza a cantar ella en ruso.

"_... Creada en la lucha de la voluntad de las personas, ¡Unida y grandiosa, nuestra tierra rusa!.._.". – competo Engel, deteniéndose al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. La cosa la había dicho como un reflejo condicionado. Finalmente cierra el diario y lo dobla, dejándolo sobre su regazo, para enfrentarla.

Por primera vez los dos se miran a los ojos. Engel ve en los de ella la furia natural que poseen, el odio, que casi le detienen el corazón, pero Engel es un soldado antes que todo lo demás. En cambio ella mira fijamente los de él, en ellos el sosiego ha desaparecido. El azul es el color del hielo. Hay peligro allí, peligro incluso para ella. El momento parecía una eternidad mientras sostenían sus miradas, como queriendo saber quien seria el primero en apartarla.

"Parece que aun no olvidas la lección de la Rodina". – dice ella, con lo que parece la mueca de una sonrisa en los labios.

"No caeré en ese juego. No otra vez."

"¿No lo éramos todos?". – pregunta ella, casi soltando una carcajada y volteando la vista hacia otro lado. "¡Diablos! Esa si estuvo buena Gennadi. Aunque pensándolo bien, yo nunca me uní a los Jóvenes Pioneros."

"¿Cuál es la maldita razón para que este aquí?". – estalla Engel, molesto ya de tanto rodeo.

"No te obligue, que yo sepa viniste por iniciativa propia y nadie te trajo a punta de pistola."

Engel suspira y vuelve a tomar su café. Ella continua.

"Hace poco hable con la gente de allá arriba. Me dijeron que parece que van a reorganizarse. Eso te deja en una posición muy curiosa, ¿no lo crees Gennya?"

"¿Cómo fue que me dijo Polina? Rusia seguía siendo Rusia y la dureza con que tratan a los traidores no es invento del régimen anterior...?"

"Eso es lo de menos."

"Ahm, lo de menos. Sabes, tu posición también es algo curiosa, ¿cómo es posible que estando en Ciudad Macross también estén conectada con los antiguos jefes."

"Me llamaron. Yo también les daba por muertos. Pero fue un error. Lastima que no nos pudieron contactar antes."

"A mi no me metas en tu paquete."

"No trates de evadir tu responsabilidad. Parte de la cruz es tuya. Así que la cargas."

"A mi no me vengas con eso. Date la vuelta y regrésate con ellos. A mi no me veas con tu cara falsa. Sé exactamente lo que eres". – dice, poniéndose de pie y enfrentándola. Ella se queda sentada, aun con la pierna cruzada y con el café cerca de los labios.

"¿Quién soy?"

"Eres una estúpida, una sinvergüenza y una farsante además de una maldita idiota."

"¿En ese orden?"

"Debería matarte aquí mismo."

"Matarme no solucionaría tus problemas, te crearía nuevos. Mejor siéntate y serénate un poco". – dice Lilya, dándole palmaditas al asiento.

De mala gana, el se sienta nuevamente, acomodando un poco el diario y sacudiendo los copos de nieve.

"Vamos Gennadi, una y otra vez rodeando el mismo asunto. ¿Qué seria de nosotros si nuestro buen camarada no estuviera entre nosotros? Tenemos un enemigo común. Los Zentraedi te hicieron tanto daño a ti como a mí. Creo que al menos estamos de acuerdo en eso. Si no me equivoco. ¿Qué opinas de tener la libertad de hacer, sin dar cuentas a nadie?"

"Opinaría que necesitas tratamiento, urgente. Te seré franco... Lilya, podemos continuar nuestras vidas. Tu regresaras a tu doble empleo, y yo al único que tengo. Ahora son oficial de las fuerzas armadas de las Naciones Unidas. Sé que té molesta que lo sea, pero esa es la realidad. Si deseas matarme aquí y ahora, no discutiré contigo en eso. No te tengo miedo y sé que tu tampoco a mí, aunque tengo mis dudas sobre eso."

"Eres un imbécil si crees que te tengo miedo". – dice ella, gruñendo cada palabra y agarrandole el brazo. "Eres solo un perro al que se le perdió la correa y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que..."

Delicada y lentamente ella suelta uno por uno sus dedos, regresando su mano a su regazo. Engel solo mira su mano antes de levantar el rostro para mirarle. Luego de eso los dos se quedan callados otra vez terminando de beber sus cafés, ella ligeramente risueña y él inexpresivo.

"Ahora usas anteojos, veo que los años te están pegando con mucha fuerza". – dice ella luego de unos minutos y agitan do la cabeza enérgicamente de un lado a otro, como si intentara quitarse algo del cabello. "¿Aun piloteas? Me contaros que eres un piloto as."

"Puede que si, han pasado siete años, eso es mucho tiempo en nuestras vidas. Eres enfermera y yo soy un Mayor. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres de mí?"

"Tres veces Héroe de Rusia, lo que te hace triple héroe. Dice que los héroe deben de llevar sus estrellas doradas encima todo el tiempo."

"Nunca llegaras a esa categoría. Pueden decir que soy un traidor, pero ¿cómo pueden llamar traidor a alguien que ama mas a su país que a su gobierno. Lilya Andreyeva, ahora el gobierno que existe es el de las Naciones Unidas. No lo han dicho, pero incluso ya se comenzaron los planes para la colonización de planetas fuera del sistema solar. Proyecto de Emigración Estelar. Ahora no solo somos humanos en el planeta, tenemos enemigos. Unos enemigo nuevos, enemigos que no le importan si somos rusos, polacos o marroquíes."

"Puede que si, puede que no. No me pongo a pensar en temas tan profundos. Y tu no deberías estar inmerso en ellos. Los soldados no son para hacer o ejercer la política solo para cumplir ordenes."

"En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero tampoco hay que dejarse ser la herramienta de los que no saben lo que están haciendo."

"Gennya, eres un desertor y un traidor que no tiene nada que envidiarle a tus odiados Zentraedi, incluso te les pareces."

Engel no la mira, regresa su mirada hacia delante, sacudiendo de nuevo su diario.

"Sabes, puedo matarte cuando se me plazca... Pero no hoy". – dice ella, con un tono muy diferente al que a usado en toda la conversación, poniendo énfasis en cada consonante.

"La muerte se a llevado a tantos de mis camaradas... y la muerte ha tratado de llevarme a mi con bastante frecuencia. Tarde o temprano ganara, venga de ti o de cualquiera. Ye he olvidado como temerle."

"Dime, ¿a que le temes?". – pregunta, volviendo a su tono calmado.

"No a ti". – dice con un frío tono de desafió.

"Pero todos los hombres temen algo. ¿Temiste en el combate?"

"Sí, al principio. La primera vez que me dispararon estaba horrorizado. Pero solamente el primer disparo. Después de eso, aprendí que la única seguridad posible consistía en eliminar el peligro. No hay donde correr. El hombre teme mas a la cobardía que al peligro. Temen traicionar su hombría, y a sus camaradas...". – se interrumpe, preguntándose que es lo que esta diciendo y poniéndose de pie.

"Gennadi, tu has traicionado a tus camaradas. ¿Acaso no lo ves?. Té despacio por lo que has hecho. No puedo comprender ni perdonar la traición, pero eres el hombre más valiente que he conocido. Espero que puedas afrontar tu destino con la misma valentía, ahora es importante que te enfrentes a tu traición y a ti mismo, con el mismo coraje, de manera que tu vida pueda terminar tan honorablemente como la viviste."

"No siento culpa. Esa gente de la Alianza que murió no eran mis amigos, los conocía pero eso no los hace mis amigos Puede que tú la sientas, pero no yo. Me enfrento a mí mismo cada día."

"Ay de ti". – dice Lilya levantándose. "Eres exactamente la persona con la que pensaba encontrarme. Espero que me invites a la fiesta de fin de año. Llevare las bebidas y recordaremos viejos tiempo."

"Olvidare quien eres por un tiempo, solo por un tiempo. Después... o si te sigues metiendo con mi familia..."

"Soy una persona honorable en ese sentido, a pesar de lo que otros digan de mí. Creo que esa pobre mujer que es tu esposa realmente no te conoce. No tiene la culpa, mucho menos tu niña. ¿Realmente es tu hija? No recuerdo haber sabido que tenias hijos, de esa edad cuando trabajamos juntos."

"Dejémoslo ¿si?". – pide Engel, empezando a caminar.

"¿Y si no lo hacemos?". – pregunta Lilya caminando a medio paso detrás de el.

"¿Es necesario que te pongas tan dramático?"

"¿Y por qué no? Sacrificio. El camino de tu salvación."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fin Capitulo 20  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	21. Chapter 21

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PARTE 21: CON LA LUZ DEL SUR...**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alejada hacia el sur, muy hacia el sur, la Spacy en todas sus ramas prácticamente ha tenido que trabajar hasta con las uñas. Por alguna razón extraña, todas las hordas rebeldes de los Zentraedi decidieron desplazarse a esos lares. Quizás sea porque es una de las pocas regiones del mundo donde el bombardeo orbital fue más leve y la espesura de la selva y la tortuosidad del terreno es ideal para esconderse y no ser encontrado.

El caudillo Zentraedi Kamjin, había logrado abrirse paso, luego de su incursión navideña y durante bastante tiempo, desde Norteamérica, hasta finalmente llegar a su posición actual, en alguna parte del Amazonas.

La zona de selva que rodea en varios cientos de kilómetros al gran río Amazonas, es el escondite ideal para alguien como él. Igual que en otras partes, los miles de cascos de las naves Zentraedi llovidos del cielo son un escondite ideal, lo mismo que señuelos para las fuerzas de la Spacy. Ya hacia semanas que se dejo de atacar cada casco sospechoso, luego de darse cuenta de que acertaban en solo el 1, si era mucho, de los casos.

En este instante, el CVS-103 Vulcan y el CVS-109 Demeter se encuentran estacionados a menos de 15 kilómetros de las costas de Brasil, en lo que los genios militares del alto mando denominan estaciones Boreal y Celta. El Vulcan se encuentra preparándose para partir dentro de unos días, en un largo viaje hasta su puerto base en Francia, luego de exactamente 122 días en su estación. Solo espera que su reemplazo, el CVS-107 Cronos, este lo suficientemente cerca para ponerse en marcha.

La estación de la Fuerza Aérea más cercana se encuentra al norte, en Venezuela (estación Aeger). Pero a muchos no les hace gracia que tengan que recorrer casi 2400 kilómetros de ida, muchas veces sobrevolando territorios terriblemente saturados de puestos enemigos ocultos. Pero a pesar de ello, los ataques desde el norte son mucho más pesados que sus contrapartes de la Naval... pesados en el sentido ser poder llevar mas carga, no por la frecuencia de las incursiones.

Los servicios de inteligencia e investigación son escasos, los únicos puntos de referencia aquí, son realizado por incursiones de VF-1J con barquillas TARPS (Tactical Aerial Reconnaissance Pod System). Su tarea es la de localizar, entre los miles de cascos esparcidos en la selva, cualquier actividad y de inmediato atacar. Con bombarderos A-15 Avenger II, con base en los portaviones, pretejidos por Valkyries. A pesar de la uniformidad de todo, no es como parece. En cada misión, se pierden dos de cada siete pilotos, cifra que era mas elevada cuando en los primeros meses se había intentado iniciar operaciones por tierra, un desastre.

Por ahora todas las incursiones son aéreas, pero aun así, los combates sobre la selva son brutales y sangrientos, a pesar de que los Zentraedi carecen de mucho equipo y suministros. Eso en parte eso esta ayudando compensar desventaja y la falta de efectivos de la U.N.Spacy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como si fuera un enorme edificio flotante, capaz de navegar a mayor velocidad que él trafico urbano, el portaviones Ul'yanovsk, uno de los buques, de construcción enteramente humana, más grande y poderoso del mundo, surca las aguas del atlántico.

En la cubierta de vuelo reposan un trío de cazas Valkyrie, mientras una pequeña parte del personal recorre la cubierta. Cada grupo de apoyo en cubierta se identifica por el color de sus camisas, los 'camisas verdes' que recorren en buen numero el área se encargan de la integridad de los componentes sobre la cubierta, que incluyen los equipos de aterrizaje, las catapultas y los elevadores que traen a los aviones de la cubierta baja a la exterior.

Los 'camisas marrones' que se encuentran mas que todo en la cubierta baja, encargándose de las aeronaves como si fueran sus propios hijos. Los 'camisas azules' encargándose de la función de transportistas, conduciendo los múltiples vehículos 'terrestres' de apoyo. Los de camisa amarilla se encargan del trabajo de desplazar las poco mas de 70 aeronaves de un sitio a otro de la nave durante las operaciones. Los de camiseta roja y morado se encargan del armamento y del aprovisionamiento de combustible respectivamente.

El Ul'yanovsk es un buque inmenso, con poco mas de trescientos veinte metros de longitud, pero no tanto si se le compara con sus primos mayores de la clase Prometheus con sus imponentes quinientos metros y el triple de peso. Con un desplazamiento de 80 000 toneladas y capaz de cargar casi con 70 aeronaves. Terminado en 1995 y comisionado en el 98, fue el primer portaviones de verdad de la flota rusa. Su hermano, el Orel, fue destruido en los astilleros de Chernomorsky Sudostroitelni Zavod, en Nikolayev Sur, en Ucrania, durante la caída del Macross a la tierra en 1999.

Es veterano de muchas batallas durante la Guerra de Unificación, y fue la primera plataforma rusa de armas de reacción. Como todos los portaviones que precedieron a los de la clase Prometheus, carece de la habilidad de sumergirse, pero increíblemente sobrevivió al bombardeo Zentraedi, al igual que muchas de las naves de la flota rusa, ocultándose en los ancestrales pack de hielo del polo norte.

En este instante ningún avión se encuentra en vuelo, aunque ese trío se encuentra a la expectativa en caso de ser necesarios. Por el momento, el viaje que ha tomado tres semanas en los que el portaviones a atravesado él Pacifico, desde su base en Vladivostok, con escala en Alaska, pasar por el estrecho del Panamá (el istmo de Panamá quedo sumergido bajo 20 metros de agua debido a los cambios climáticos del 99 en adelante). Navega a toda maquina, en una carrera interrumpida de 30 nudos.

La Teniente UNN Ángela Ramírez, quien desde hace poco mas de dos semanas, se encuentra comisionada en el Ul'yanovsk. Esta en su acostumbrado trote matinal, recorriendo sus dos kilómetros diarios, que aquí son poco más de tres vueltas a la cubierta de vuelo. Ella es solo una de las 400 mujeres que se encuentran a bordo del buque y una de los 70 pilotos embarcados. Por el momento, todo el personal de vuelo se encuentra libre. Pero no será por mucho tiempo, ya que dentro de un par de días llegaran a su destino.

Hace poco mas de dos semana se encontraba asignada en los escuadrones de entrenamiento, terminando su programa de instrucción de vuelo en el VF-1. Realmente no es piloto de Valkyrie, se había especializado en la versión naval del F-24E Dragón II, un caza con turbinas convencionales, donde siempre tenia que preocuparse por el asunto del combustible. Ahora, volando el VF-1, aun le cuesta la idea de poder estar volando hasta que el avión literalmente se le desgaste. Aunque el F-24 aun es utilizado, de hecho, hay medio escuadrón de ellos, utilizado en misiones de ataque, ya que pueden llevar mas carga de combate que el Valkyrie.

Cuando termina de dar vueltas por la cubierta, camina ávidamente para regresar al interior del buque, bajar las escaleras, recorre los pasillos y terminar en le vestido de mujeres. No es ninguna sorpresa para ella descubrir que no hay agua caliente en estas duchas. La Teniente soporta el agua fría, expulsando los últimos vestigios de sueño, luego se viste, antes de dirigirse a la cafetería para tomar el desayuno.

Las cosas no son como las pensaba. En un principio, se esperaba que la tripulación fuera enteramente rusa, pero la nueva y forzada apertura, se encontró una tripulación multinacional, muchos ya habían servido en otros buques, teniendo la experiencia previa en combate. Por su parte, Ramírez es una novata con respecto al combate aéreo. Nunca se a enfrentado al enemigo, pero aun así, se a preparado, física y mentalmente para esta tarea.

Físicamente, es una chica de un metro cincuenta y ocho mas o menos, pelo castaño, buena figura y con la apariencia de una niña, Ramírez pertenece al escuadrón VA-85 Blietkrieg de ataque, donde se a limitado a misiones de reconocimientos y apoyo aéreo a posiciones en tierra. No porque le haya faltado el valor en combate, sino porque no a tenido la oportunidad, la cual espera tener en este lugar. La reducida plantilla de pilotos del Ul'yanovsk, obliga a los pilotos, a desempeñarse en operaciones polivalentes, mas que todo por la especialización del Valkyrie como cazabombardero.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Almirante de dos estrellas Yuri Sergetov, Comandante del Ul'yanovsk, entra en el oscurecido CIC, mordisqueando un emparedado de queso. Apenas entra, un oficial le hace un saludo, entregándole un formulario de mensaje impreso en un papel amarillo.

Lo lee, al mismo tiempo que en la pantalla táctica se observan los puntos radar indicando la aproximación de varias naves en ruta hacia el portaviones. Aun a mas de cien kilómetros de distancia y según los datos IFF, son naves amigas en ruta directa a su buque.

"¿Y ahora?". – pregunta pasándole el mensaje a su segundo al mando.

Como respuesta, las alarmas del CIC resuenan, sin premura se encamina hacia uno de los operadores.

"¡Contacto radar! Designación Biegat-1, marcación 298; distancia 160 kilómetros. Contactos numerosos, cuento 25, rumbo 027, velocidad 700 nudos."

La pantalla táctica principal explora electrónicamente los contactos, y un par de planchas de plástico muestran otra presentación visual.

"Al parecer nuestros amigos quieren interceptar a nuestras visitas. Den la alarma de intercepción". – ordena Sergetov tranquilamente, terminando de comerse su emparedado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apenas darse la alerta, todos los pilotos de los tres grupos de ataque ya se encuentran corriendo a sus aparatos, que ya se encuentran sobre la cubierta de vuelo. Ramírez dio un salto para caer sobre el asiento, y casi instantáneamente, el jefe de línea esta sobre ella ayudándole a atarse el cinturón de seguridad. Ni siquiera sola puede ponerse el casco, cuando cierran la cúpula de la cabina.

Las dos catapultas de proa se disparan en ese instante, despegando un par de Cat's Eye. Siguiendo las instrucciones, carretea a baja potencia para alinearse con una de las catapultas, cuyo deflector de llamas acaba de bajarse. En menos de un minuto, aseguran la barra de remolque de la catapulta, regulan la tensión, verifican el peso del avión, el personal hace decenas de señas y finalmente, el oficial de lanzamientos se agacha y le indica al de la catapulta que la dispare.

Ramírez apoya la cabeza del asiento, en esta fase es una pasajera. Se siente algo nerviosa, porque si la catapulta no funciona adecuadamente, el avión caerá por la borda, y ella solo tendría uno o dos segundos para salvar la situación como pueda. El Valkyrie acelera a 280 kph en menos de dos segundos en una carrera de 90 metros.

Cuando se Valkyrie se encuentra en el aire, inmediatamente el deflector de llamas se bate para que pase a la catapulta el siguiente aparato. De hecho, la nave acaba de lanzar al mismo tiempo cuatro aviones, y en menos de un minuto, los ocho aparatos se encuentran en el aire.

Ramírez al fin tiene el control del aparato, iniciando el giro hacia la izquierda. Y de allí, luego de hacer un circulo completo alrededor del portaviones, se dirige hacia las coordenadas de reunión.

Encendiendo el radar, puede ver el objetivo, casi al limite del alcance del equipo. Vienen desde el suroeste, con claras intenciones de interceptar al grupo que escolta del VC-33.

"Objetivo dirección 303, distancia 95". – indica por la radio uno de los Cat's Eye, que se encuentra volando en formación junto a los Valkyrie. El otro se encuentra tomando altura sobre el grupo, seguido por la otra mitad del grupo de cazas.

Confirmando la dirección, casi al unísono, todos los cazas aceleran en una ruta de intercepción. En menos de cinco minutos, las formas en flecha de los Pod Gnerl Zentraedi son visibles en el cielo despejado. Lanzando mísiles, los Valkyrie logran derribar a varios, pero aun son muchos, los que aparecen desde la costa. Rompiendo la formación, todos los cazas se dispersan en todas direcciones.

Ramírez se concentra para alcanzar uno de los Pod, y cuando logra centrarlo en la mira, lanza una breve ráfaga de disparos, logrando desintegrarlo. La teniente lanza encantada un fuerte alarido. Apenas logra asimilar su primer derribo real en combate, cuando una ráfaga de disparo pasa rozándole un ala. Voltea la mirada y ve como es acosada por dos Pod.

Tira de la palanca para elevar el Valkyrie y revierte el impulso pasando a modalidad Gerwalk, pero los Gnerl son mas veloces y en lugar de pasar de largo, como Angie espera, casi se colocan sobre ella, tan cerca que uno de ellos le golpea, haciendo que se le caiga el fusil de las manos del Valkyrie.

Asustada, la chica se lanza en un picado, con la esperanza de alcanzar el fusil. Mientras cae, su Valkyrie se estremece, por un impacto, le han dado al fin, pero no es nada grave, según ella. Acelera haciendo que el fusil crezca hasta que finalmente lo alcanza. En modalidad Gerwalk, pierde velocidad, y apuntando hacia arriba, directamente al Gnerl. Pero antes de abrir fuego, una ráfaga de disparos pasa a solo un metro del cristal, desde atrás, y dando contra el Pod que se desvanece en una bola de fuego.

Busca en la dirección de los disparos, encontrándose con un veloz Valkyrie, que vuela casi rozando las olas. No es un caza de su escuadrón, ni siquiera del portaviones, debe de ser uno de los escoltas. Pasando a modo Caza, Ramírez se lanza hacia el cielo, ganando altura para lograr colarse en el combate. Al llegar sobre las nubes, nota las trazas de humo negro que despide su aparato, que se suman a las que ya se encuentran en el cielo, allí donde los Pod explotaron.

En cuanto se nivela nuevamente es el blanco de dos Pod, que disparan sin lograr alcanzarle. Finalmente uno de los disparos pasan limpiamente perforándole un ala. Uno de los Pod acelera y da una media vuelta para colocarse frente a ella. En menos de un segundo, el Pod casi llena toda la vista. Antes de apretar el botón de disparo, alguien lo hace primero, pero no es su atacante, es otro Valkyrie que vuela a su máxima velocidad, alejándose al tiempo que lanza cortas ráfagas a diestra y siniestra a veces fallando por muy poco y en otras, dando de lleno contra sus enemigos.

Angie busca en el cielo, pero ya no hay cazas Zentraedi en el cielo. En su radar solo parpadean las señales IFF afirmativas, solo se perdió un caza de su escuadrón, frente a los 20 Zentraedi.

El combate duro poco mas de 160 segundos, pero Angie esta empapada de sudor. Las piernas le tiemblan, mientras en la pantalla central aparece un diagrama simplificado del Valkyrie indicándole todos los daños. Como si buscara a alguien que le ayudara, mira al cielo. Por alguna razón, aunque su avión esta a punto de romperse en pedazos, encuentra reconfortarte ver a los otros Valkyrie.

"Blietkrieg 23, aquí Líder. Pierdes altura, indica tu status."

Temblorosa, pulsa el botón de comunicación en la palanca.

"Aquí 23, mi motor de estribor esta fallando y mi ala derecha esta arruinada."

"Enterado. ¿Crees poder llegar al buque?"

"No tengo problemas con eso."

A decir verdad tiene muchos problemas, por lo que su Valkyrie es él numero uno en la pista. Difícilmente se alinea con el portaviones.

"Demasiado alto. Levanta el ala izquierda, poder, poder."

Escucha por la radio al oficial de pontaje, al mismo tiempo que ve la luz verde de centrado (llamada, por alguna razón que nadie le a explicado, la 'albóndiga') por encima de las lentes Fresnel en el parabrisas, para su disgusto, la luz verde salta para colocarse debajo y la roja hacia la izquierda.

"Demasiado bajo, sube, allí. A la derecha."

Se siente como una niña de pecho con todas esas instrucciones. Antes que se lo recordaran, baja el tren de aterrizaje y el gancho. Siente como le sudan las manos con cada segundo en que el buque crece de tamaño. Esta tan cerca que ya puede ver los cuatro cables cruzando la cubierta.

"Demasiado abajo, levanta el ala izquierda. Altura, altura."

Casi grita cuando el Valkyrie alcanza nada menos que el primer cable, el avión se detiene casi instantáneamente. Reduciendo el impulso, logra soltarse del cable, y siguiendo las indicaciones del camiseta amarilla para alejarse hacia la zona de estacionamiento. Apenas se a quitado de la pista, cuando el siguiente Valkyrie atrapa impecablemente el tercer cable, lo mismo que luego, uno detrás de otro, hacen los demás del escuadrón.

Finalmente, el objeto de toda la complicación del día llega. El VC-33 aponta, es llevado inmediatamente hacia el elevador numero dos, el que esta a popa del la isla de la nave. Finalmente los escoltas orbitan el buque, para luego alejarse en dirección noroeste, justo por donde vinieron. El ultimo Valkyrie, desciende limpiamente, haciéndolo según el libro, y atrapando el cable tres.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apenas estacionan su caza luego de sacarlo del elevador cuando el Mayor Engel finalmente abre la cúpula de la cabina. Se quita el casco y se lo lanza al auxiliar de cubierta, de camisa amarilla, que aparece luego de colocar la escalerilla. Antes de bajar, Engel alcanza su bolso, que esta en el asiento trasero, atado con el cinturón de seguridad. Se lo cuelga del hombro mientras baja la escalerilla.

Con paso firme, y aliviado de no tener que vérselas con ninguna clase de ceremonia, se encamina hasta una escotilla donde esta de pie un infante de marina, un cabo, resplandeciente con su uniforme azul oscuro, boina blanca con una tira roja que cae hacia su derecha y un cinturón con una pistolera de un blanco inmaculado, al lado de el, se encuentran Takeda y Orlov, quienes si había venido en el VC-33, vestidos con sus uniformes de servicio.

"¿Mayor Engel?". – pregunta el Cabo al mismo tiempo que saluda.

"Así es Cabo. Quisiera ver al Almirante... Luego de cambiarme de uniforme."

"Sígame por aquí señor."

"No se preocupe Cabo, estuve en este buque mientras usted estaba en el colegio. Espérenme aquí."

Engel conoce el barco muy bien, y aunque fue hace mas de siete años, recuerda donde se encuentran los vestidores de la tripulación. En menos de dos minutos ya se encuentra correctamente vestido de uniforme (de hecho, solo se coloco la chaqueta, porque trae el uniforme bajo el traje de vuelo). Prescindiendo del Cabo, los dos se encaminan al interior de la nave.

"Por favor Engel, ¿realmente tiene que ser tan exhibicionista?". – pregunta Takeda en falso tono de regaño.

"Me hacia falta practicar, ¿Y que tiene de extraordinario?"

"Sabes que a la gente loca no se le cura tan fácil". – exclama Orlov.

El interior del Ul'yanovsk es distinto a los portaviones de la clase Prometheus, pero en esencia son muy parecidos... aunque quizás sea porque dos unidades Prometheus fueron construidas en los mismos astilleros. El habitual laberinto de manparos de acero y tuberías, todo pintado de color gris cavernoso. Las tuberías tiene algunas bandas de color e inscripciones (en caracteres cirílicos y latinos que dicen lo mismo) que probablemente tengan significado para los hombres que viven allí. Engel conduce a Takeda y Orlov a través de un pasillo, da vuelta en una esquina, bajan una escalera metálica tan empinada que hacen que Takeda se arrepienta de traer zapatos de tacón.

A estas alturas, Hikari y Sergei están irremediablemente perdidos. Finalmente llegan a una puerta, frente a la cual se halla de guardia otro infante de marina. El Sargento en este caso, hace un perfecto saludo y abre la puerta.

El interior es muy espartano y austero, comparándolo con el alto cargo de quien ocupa esa cámara. Hay dos portillas con cortinas, un escritorio y un par de sofás. El suelo esta cubierto de una alfombra de un color rojo sangre. Una de las paredes esta adornada con un inmenso mapamundi, y cuando Takeda lo detalla, se da cuenta que esta íntegramente escrito en caracteres cirílicos.

"Gennya". – saluda el Almirante, tan pronto ve entrar a Engel.

Ante la sorpresa de Takeda, el oficial abraza al Mayor y le da un beso en cada mejilla, mismo gestó que regresa Gennadi.

"No podía creerlo cuando me dijeron que venias. ¿Cómo te va?". – pregunta el Almirante, apartando un poco a Engel, como si lo examinara de los pies a la cabeza.

"Me va bien Yuri, en la medida de lo posible. Estoy seguro que imaginabas que vendría un burócrata que lo único que ha volado es un escritorio. Ella es la Capitán Hikari Takeda. Hikari, el es el Contralmirante Yuri Sergetov."

"Señor". – saluda Takeda, casi chocando los tobillos.

"Y el es el Capitán Sergei Orlov."

"Capitán Orlov". – le saluda. "Por favor tomen asiento."

Sergetov señala uno de los sofás a Takeda, después Orlov y Gennadi también toma asiento.

"Me dijeron que paso se te ocurrió derribar a unos cuantos morados. Ese es el problema con ustedes los pilotos de la Fuerza Aérea. Si uno no les dice cada cinco minutos que grandes son, se enojan, les entra la depresión y empiezan a matar a todo el mundo para que les presten atención."

"¿Qué mas imaginabas? A estos niños hace falta alguien que los humille de ves en cuando para que se muevan."

"Te vez viejo Gennadi. Y eso que eras tu el que criticaba a los pilotos de anteojos". – el Almirante levanta el teléfono y ordena que les envíen algo de comida. "Me contaron que ya tienes familia. ¡Quién se imaginaria que te casarías con la hermana de Polina!"

"Eso es verdad, dentro de unos días voy a ser padre. Una niña."

"En hora buena."

"Gracias, espero regalos. ¿Y como esta tu familia?, Creo que tienes una hija."

"En realidad ya son tres, ¿te has puesto a pensar en el extraño caso de que nosotros los rusos siempre tenemos muchas niñas?"

En ese momento llega un camarero con una bandeja con comida, acompañado de otro con una cafetera. Sirvieron a los tres con la calidad que le corresponde a sus jerarquías. La comida es simple pero apetitosa para Takeda, que no ha comido desde la mañana, y ya son pasadas las siete de la noche. A los rusos les gustan mucho ensaladas. Las ensaladas son parte obligatorio de la ración diaria y aquí no es la excepción. Se sirve ensalada de col y manzana, junto a algo que parece una crepe rellena de queso.

"Gracias, es todo por el momento". – dice Sergetov a los camareros, que saludan y se retiran.

"Dicen que las hijas son el castigo de los hombres por serlo". – comenta Engel riendo.

"Dímelo a mí, uno piensa que lo que uno le hace de jóvenes a las chicas es lo mismo que otros le harán a las de uno... con el perdón de la señorita aquí presente". – dice luego disculpándose con Takeda, quien sonríe ligeramente por el comentario.

"¿No sabes que es de la vida de los demás? A la única que me he encontrado, por desgracia, ha sido con Polina."

"A Goshkov, Kosov, a Chekov, que esta retirado y esta pensando en lanzarse a un puesto político, y aquí mismo está Kovaleskaya, que es la que se encarga del departamento de armas. Tu y ella se la van a llevar bien. Del resto, no he sabido nada."

"Me he aislado mucho en Macross. El Almirante Gloval me dio la oportunidad de salir y decidí tomarla."

"Si, fui a visitarle cuando hice escala allá. Estaba recién operado, del apéndice creo. Por cierto no estabas allí."

"No, tuve algo urgente que atender fuera de la cuidad."

"A decir verdad no me dijo mucho, solo estuve allí mientras repostábamos y me ordenaron venir a toda velocidad hasta aquí. Pensé que estaba en una carrera cuando me entere que el Cronos también venia para acá."

"A decir verdad, ellos vienen a relevar a uno de los portaviones que están al sur de aquí, de hecho, estamos aquí en una misión extra."

"Lo mismo de siempre, ¿qué paso? ¿No quieren exponer a los portaviones pesados para mandar uno de escolta?"

"No es eso Yuri. Y no te ofendas por eso."

"No es que me ofenda Gennadi, sino que este buque lo han estado utilizando como CVT desde que salió de reparaciones hace unos meses y ahora es una colección de escuadrones, con muchos pilotos recién salidos de la academia."

"De eso me di cuenta. Esos niños como que no se saben defender."

"No los culpes. Tengo dos escuadrones que solo se han dedicado a misiones de ataque y nunca se habían dedicado a la intercepción". – explica Sergetov en tono conciliador.

"Bueno, si es así, no los culpo. De todas formas ese es el objeto de que estén aquí, necesitamos pilotos. Algo muy importante."

"Si me dices que tiene que ver con las armas que cargamos en Alaska..."

"De hecho por eso mismo es, pero no como lo piensas. No vamos a quemar la selva... aunque ese es mi plan B. De todas formas trabaje mucho en él 'A', por si los Zentraedi se ponen brutos."

"¿Y dejan que un O-4 ande por allí haciendo planes? ¡Que horror! A lo que a llegado la Spacy, ¿a quien sobornas?". – dice Sergetov, escandalizado.

"Lo que pasa es que quieren lo mejor."

"¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras con nosotros?"

"No sé, supongo que hasta que termine la operación."

"Si me hubieran avisado con tiempo habría preparado algunos camarotes para ti y los Capitanes... de todas formas creo tener algo libre aquí cerca. Espero que no te importe esperar."

"No, siempre y cuando no hagan escándalo."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La selva es un lugar horrible. La humedad, el calor. En ninguna parte de la galaxia había climas tan horribles para él.

Si no fuera por la convicción de que puede hacer grandes cosas en el futuro, se habría lanzado a una ultima batalla, solo para tener el honor de morir en combate, alegre de llevarse en su estela a muchos de estos micrones.

El puente de su crucero de batalla se encuentra a oscuras y poco concurrido. Aunque solo lo primero es desacostumbrado en esa área de la nave. Las luces están apagadas y la mayoría de las pantallas están a oscuras, y no precisamente por la falta de energía en los sistemas.

Sólo unas pocas, vitales luces, encendidas causan un deprimente juego de sombra por todo el salón. Y en aquella tétrica jungla tecnológica, una bestia acecha. O tal vez se pasea sería una descripción más certera.

Kamjin Kravshera medita por un momento su predicamento. Considera que sus mejores pensamientos los hace en el centro de mando, así que piensa. Su nave aun se encuentra en reparaciones, aun que solo faltan reparar los sistemas de energía, lo cual, al ser más simple puede quedar al final. Hizo muy bien al traerse ese condensador de poder.

A decir verdad, su problema son sus fuerzas aliadas. En la nave no tiene ni la mitad de la dotación, incluso, muchos de los Pod que tiene abordo no están siquiera operativos. Las batallas de los últimos meses lo han dejado agotado. En algunos puntos de la selva se encuentran varios cruceros inservibles, refugios de sus soldados, pero sumándolos a todos no llega a los trescientos Pod.

Desesperadamente busca la manera de abandonar este miserable planeta. Pero las fuerzas de la U.N.Spacy no le dejan salida. Lo tiene acorralado. Solo la vastedad de la selva, la preocupación de los micrones por esa selva y lo bien escondido que esta, evitan que sea borrado de la galaxia...

Una tenue y susurrante voz interviene en su monólogo interno.

"Por favor, comandante, ¿podemos encender las luces? Aun no hemos completado las reparaciones..."

Se da vuelta como una fiera.

"Todavía... ¡No! Y quédense callados, que estoy pensando". – grita al infortunado técnico, aun reclinado sobre el panel que reparaba. Los demás Zentraedi están inquietos.

Lo ideal seria eliminar esas fuerzas, pero ¿cómo? Lo más probable es que sea destruido antes de lograrlo. Quizás sea sabio preguntarle a Laplamiz. A veces a demostrado inteligencia a pesar de ser mujer.

Incluso antes de completada la idea, Kamjin ya va saliendo por la puerta, corriendo al paso máximo que le permitía su sudoroso uniforme.

"¿Pasará algo si encendemos las luces?". – cuchichea un Zentraedi a su compañero.

Este piensa eso por un momento.

"Mejor las dejamos apagadas un rato."

"Sí. Podría devolverse a revisar."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al aproximarse mas a la densa zona de actividades, el Ul'yanovsk comienza sus operaciones de vuelo. A pesar de faltar algunas horas para el amanecer, la cubierta de vuelo ya bulle en actividad. A pesar de no expresarlo abiertamente, para muchos tripulantes de noche la nave adquiere un aire diferente. Y a pesar de ser un buque de guerra, todas las luces e iluminación están encendidas, igual que las de señalamiento en cubierta, las luces de múltiples colores, al igual que las luces de formación de los propios cazas, hacen que ser vea, por decirlo de alguna manera, hermoso.

La oscuridad oculta el mar a unos metros del buque y lo único que es visible en el oscuro cielo son las luces de los cazas que se alejan para cumplir las patrullas de combate aéreo.

El cielo esta oscuro, amenazando con lluvia. Supuestamente están en época de luna llena, pero la luna no se ve por ninguna parte.

El Almirante Sergetov y el Mayor Engel, los recorren los estrechos pasillos varios niveles por debajo de la cubierta de vuelo, acompañados de Orlov y Takeda, que desde que llegaron abordo no han dicho nada, sobre todo porque Engel y Sergetov acaparan todos los diálogos.

"¿Y que le repararon al buque?". – pregunta Gennadi, dejándose caer por la escalerilla.

"Se salvo por poco que lo hundieran, recibió un disparo justo al final de la pista de apontaje. Cerca no se nota, pero de lejos te das cuenta de los parches en la cubierta". – explica Sergetov esperándole en la parte de abajo.

Hacia tanto tiempo que Gennadi no hablaba largo y tendido en su idioma natal con alguien que no fuera Marina.

"CVT... la nave no a entrado en combate desde hace años, creo, así que te pusieron el buque como un entrenador". – agrega Engel.

"Si, acuérdate que la Spacy le dio mas prioridad a los nuevos buques. Y Rusia siempre estuvo en un tira y afloja en la decisión de unirse finalmente."

"Así es, y por eso casi la mitad de las fuerzas Anti-UN son rusos."

"Desgraciadamente sí."

"A esta velocidad estaremos pasado mañana en la zona de operación, ¿cierto?". – comenta Engel, un poco desviando el tema.

Entre los dos contrastan mucho. Engel es bajo de estatura, vestido con su uniforme de faena de la UNAF, mientras que Sergetov es mas alto y delgado, llegando fácilmente al metro ochenta, luciendo su uniforme blanco, con camisa manga corta.

"Podemos esperar hasta la mañana para reunirnos con el estado mayor". – explica Sergetov, indicándole un pasillo perpendicular al que recorren.

"Estos marineros si son flojos. Hay que darles un susto de vez en cuando". – bromea Engel, riendo y haciendo reír al Almirante.

A Engel le impresiona la precisión con la que recuerda los laberínticos pasillos, mas que todo porque nada a cambiado...

"¡¿Gennadi Engel?!". – llama una voz a sus espaldas.

Engel se voltea para ver a un oficial en traje de vuelo. Por alguna razón, quizás el tono de la voz del hombre, pero algo lo inquieta mientras el oficial se le acerca. Después de eso todo pasa demasiado rápido, Engel recuerda haber respondido afirmativamente, y la próxima cosa fue que le habían dado un fuerte puñetazo en la quijada.

"¡Mal nacido stukach!". – grita el hombre, siendo retenido por varios hombres.

"¡Demonios Alekseyev!, ¡¿Que es lo que le pasa...?!". – grita el Almirante cortándose como si supiera la razón.

Gennadi continua en el suelo, pero al escuchar el nombre levanta bruscamente la cabeza, dándose cuenta que no era nada sobrenatural lo que lo alarmo. Era el pequeño gafete en el pecho el uniforme de vuelo con el nombre ALEKSEYEV.

"Este maldito..." – sisea Alekseyev, buscando las palabras.

El Almirante esta rojo como un tomate, encolerizado con la acción del oficial. Takeda intenta ayudar a Engel a levantarse, pero este rechaza su ayuda y se levanta de un salto.

Buscando con la mirada los anteojos, que lamentablemente están bajo los pies del Almirante. Se toca la quijada, que por alguna razón no le duele, sino que la siente rígida. Finalmente los otros hombres, en traje de vuelo, se llevan a Alekseyev, metiendolo de nuevo a la sala de donde habían salido, que resulta ser la sala de reunión de misiones.

"¡Maldita sea!". – exclama Engel, recuperándose de todo lo ocurrido.

"Voy a llevarlo a una junta disciplinaria. Debí habértelo dicho. Es el Teniente Comandante Nikolái Alekseyev, es el líder del Grupo Aéreo. Debí también haberte dicho que era el esposo de Polina."

"Eso lo explica todo". – dice Engel, agachándose para recoger sus anteojos destrozados. "Por favor no lleves esto a mas. Seguramente me lo merezco."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fin Capitulo 21  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Notas / divagaciones del autor:

Aclarando una duda: la UNSpacy es el ejercito conjunto de las Naciones Unidas, conformado por efectivos de todo el mundo. Se divide en cinco ramas: Spacy (división espacial), UNNavy (la naval o marina, también llamada armada), UN Air Force / UN Space Air Force (aviación en la Tierra y la aviación espacial -después de 2013-) UNSM (cuerpo de marines, la infantería de marina) UNArmy (ejercito de tierra con tanques, Destroid, helicópteros y soldados de a pie.)  
Los rangos que utilizo (y también en la serie original Macross) se basan en la escala de rangos del ejercito norteamericano:

**Spacy / UNNavy:  
**Tripulante  
Contramaestre  
Insignia (Alférez)  
Sub Teniente  
Teniente  
Teniente Comandante  
Comandante  
Capitán  
Contra-Almirante (Comodoro)  
Contra-Almirante  
Vice-Almirante  
Almirante.

**UN Air Force / UNSM / UNArmy:  
**Cabo  
Sargento  
2do Teniente  
1er Teniente  
Capitán  
Mayor  
Teniente Coronel  
Coronel  
Brigadier General (General de Brigada)  
Mayor General (General de División)  
Teniente General  
General.

Los rangos por debajo de Insignia/2do Teniente son llamados suboficiales. De Insignia/2do Teniente para arriba son oficiales.

Ejemplos de rango son: Mayor Roy Focker (UNAF), Mayor Yelena Nikolayev (UNAF). Misa Hayase es Comandante (Spacy). Gloval es Comodoro -Vicealmirante de 2da clase- (UNN). Max y Milia son 2do Tenientes (UNAF). Hikaru es Capitán (UNAF). Claudia LaSalle es Teniente Comandante (Spacy), Shammy, Kim y Vanessa son 2da Teniente (Spacy).

Por ultimo los rangos son equivalentes, por ejemplo: Tripulante-Cabo; Insignia-2do Teniente, Capitán-Teniente (naval), Mayor-Teniente Comandante: Coronel-Capitán (naval), General-Almirante; por lo que, antes del final de la guerra en el capitulo 12 de este fanfic Misa Hayase y Gennadi Engel tenían el mismo rango (Teniente Comandante-Mayor).

El rango no necesariamente designa las funciones 'administrativas' en el ejercito, si no simplemente a su entrenamiento u oficio.


	22. Chapter 22

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PARTE 22: ENIGMAS DE UN PASADO DISTANTE**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La central telefónica del portaviones es una sala amplia y atestada de terminales telefónicos, pero ninguno es videoteléfono, solo audio. Según dijeron, para ahorrar ancho de banda en las transmisiones, ya que de aquí pasa al transmisor central del buque, enlazándose vía satélite. Ese enlace satelital es endeble, ya que, a pesar de tener los recursos, apenas se cuentan con pocos satélites de comunicaciones apropiados para los enlaces adecuados.

Ajeno a todo esto, el Comandante Alekseyev conversa precisamente por teléfono, frotándose el cabello con una mano.

"...me provoca partirle hasta el alma". – murmura Alekseyev.

"Por favor, no vallas a hacer nada precipitado, ¿sí?". – dice Polina Bisyarina -Alekseyeva- desde medio mundo de distancia.

"¿Cómo puedo calmarme? Con todo lo que hizo, ¡Con todo lo que te hizo!"

"Kolia, sabes con toda tu alma que sé que tienes razón. Pero no es el momento ni el lugar. Tranquilízate y solo has tu trabajo."

"No soy una maquina. Me va a ser muy difícil hacerlo. ¡Según, tengo que trabajar bajo sus ordenes!"

Polina hace una pausa, tratando de buscar las palabras para explicarle a su esposo que hacer y que no. Le sorprendió muchísimo su llamada y la noticia de que se encontró a Gennadi Engel. Y eso le preocupa. A veces Nikolái se deja llevar mucho por sus pasiones, y la venganza es una de las más fuertes. Y, a diferencia de muchos, tienen mas de una razón para odiarlo.

"Escúchame Kolia... no te puedo pedir que lo olvides, pero trata de controlarte. Aunque es un traidor... es una persona que esta cumpliendo una misión muy importante."

"Polia... esta bien. Después de eso voy a... hacer lo que creo..."

"¡Te dije que no hagas ninguna estupidez!". – pide en tomo autoritario. "Recuerda a Nikita, recuérdalo."

Alekseyev deja de masajear su cabello, ahora hace un puño, jalándolo ligeramente mientras piensa en la sonrisa y la cara de ángel del pequeño Nikita. Pero eso también le hace recordar que se a perdido esta navidad y año nuevo, una situación que le hace sentir algo culpable. Que un hijo pase la mitad de su vida hablando con un padre que solo es una voz en un aparato no es algo de lo que se merezca. Aunque sea el Teniente Comandante Nikolái Eduardovich Alekseyev en el servicio del deber.

"¿Cómo esta?". – pregunta luego de unos momentos de silencio.

"Durmiendo. Mañana tengo que levantarlo muy temprano. Hay una reunión en el colegio."

"¿Qué hora es allá?"

"Aquí son las nueve, acuérdate que estas a medio mundo."

"Claro corazón..." – murmura Alekseyev, distante.

"Ayer una de las maestras me dijo que Niki quiere ser piloto como su padre. Parece que ya se a contagiado de esa cosa que les da a ustedes por volar. Pero espero que no se parezca tanto a su padre."

"Lastima que no considere a su madre como modelo. Eres la mejor manejando una palanca de mando."

"Por supuesto que lo soy... y espero que no sea una de tus bromas de doble sentido."

"No he dicho nada Polina, a no ser que seas tu la que se imagina esas cosas". – comenta, sonriendo por primera vez en el día.

Polina no responde, solo se ríe ruidosamente desde el otro lado de la línea. A él le encanta oírla reír, mas que todo verla, es una vista preciosa, tan radiante que ocultan por mucho esas cicatrices que tanto dolor le causan a los dos.

"Mantente en guardia y asegurarte de no ser asesinado. Es una orden". – dice Polina, regresando a su seriedad, aunque aun sonriendo invisiblemente del otro lado del teléfono.

"Sabes que lo haré mi Coronel. Por favor, cuídate tu y Niki, que aun me quedan dos meses por delante."

"Siempre lo hago. Tráeme algo de por allá. Cuídate y pórtate bien cariño."

"Dale un beso a Niki de mi parte. Adiós Polia."

Luego de colgar, se queda sentado allí un rato, recuperando parte de la cordura. Entierra su cabeza en ambas manos mientras piensa furiosamente. El solo hecho de recordar que al fin se a encontrado con Engel le llena de muchas sensaciones desagradables. Es tal cual se lo había descrito Polina tantas veces. Parece una persona nacida en San Petersburgo. Su rostro proclamaba esa ligera arrogancia que se advierte en los naturales de esa ciudad.

No puede dejar de asociarlo con todas esas noches de sufrimiento de Polina, todas las veces en que esa mujer tan fuerte y valiente a llorado como una niña, con el terrible dolor de sus heridas. Las veces en que lloraron juntos cuando el dolor era -es- tan insoportable. Las veces en que el solo pensar en el sufrimiento de su esposa cuando el sale en una misión le hace llorar a solas en su cámara, a cientos, sino miles de kilómetros de ella.

Polina es una mujer tan fuerte, tener que soportar la carga de su trabajo. Incluso muchos hombres habrían caído en el largo camino, pero ella incluso continua en el ejercito. Continua allí, luchando a pesar del sufrimiento personal que eso le provoca. Eso a la vez le llena de orgullo y de ira. Orgullo por Polina. Y una ira infinita contra el hombre que la llevo a ese estado. Y lo peor es que fue condecorado como la Estrella Dorada, por eso...

Ese hombre no merece ningún tipo de consideración, puede considerar su vida de la misma manera que la de un perro, un gato o una rata. Pero Engel no es un perro, un gato ni una rata. A su manera es un ser humano y Alekseyev preferiría que no lo fuera, así seria mas fácil.

Sus pensamientos le hacen llorar de la ira y de la total impotencia. Si no fuera por Polina y Nikita, ahora mismo subiría a su cámara, sacaría su arma y le destrozaría la cabeza a tiros.

Luego de serenarse da un largo suspiro, limpiando su enrojecido rostro para salir de allí y seguir con su trabajo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No tienen nada que hacer hasta la llegada al punto de operaciones, por lo que deciden recorrer los sectores del portaviones. Según el Almirante, si se pierden, solo busquen una escalera y suban hasta encontrar la cubierta de vuelo.

Y eso han hecho... dos veces. Luego el incidente de la mañana Engel se fue al departamento de armas en lugar de ir a desayunar con ellos. Takeda no deja de pensar sobre eso. Ahora que se da cuenta, de Engel solo conoce la tapa de una inmensa caja de Pandora, llena de cosas que probablemente el desea dejar encerradas. Ella nunca las ha preguntado y el nunca las ha dicho.

Pero Orlov sabe algo, así que le pregunta.

"Sabes que Gennadi es de los que no hace amigos fuera de su trabajo. No se si te abra dicho que a los 16 ya estaba en la Fuerza Aérea."

"Si eso si me lo dijo, un par de veces. Incluso que estaba volando el día que cayo el Macross."

"Pero no te dijo que había sido Polina quien le enseño a volar."

"Para nada, eso si no lo sabia."

"Si, fue su maestra, le enseñó todo lo que sabe. Todos habían señalado a Gennadi como el mejor. Yo lo conozco desde que estábamos en el colegio, era el típico estudiante aplicado, callado, reservado, que escribía cosas raras en los márgenes de sus cuadernos. Un día llego con la extraordinaria idea de que quería ser cosmonauta. Su padre trabajaba en la industria espacial y dijo que entrando en la fuerza aérea tenia opciones para llegar allí. Así fue como arrastro a muchos al ejercito. Cuando se enlisto, encontramos que el ejercito estaba hecho a la medida para el. Así fue como llego a ser el mejor."

Orlov hace una pausa, subiendo otro tramo de la escalera.

"El estaba perdidamente enamorado de los aviones. Mas que todo del Su-27, que era el caza en que se especializaba Polina en aquella época. Ella fue quien le enseño todas las barbaridades que Gennadi se la pasa haciendo cuando vuela. Creo que aprendió a hacerlas porque a los demás les daba miedo seguirlos. Ellos eran de esos que pensaban que sus aviones eran irrompibles, volando casi al ras del suelo o literalmente golpeando a los demás con los aviones. Cuando se graduó de piloto de combate, conocía tanto de ese avión como si el mismo lo hubiera diseñado, luego entro a estudiar ingeniería en el politécnico de San Petersburgo. Le perdí la pista, hasta que apareció en Arzamas, a donde estaban mandando a los mejores pilotos de Rusia para el PVO -defensa aérea-. Resulto que para allá mandaron a Polina, y Engel en la doble función de piloto de la PVO e ingeniero."

"Según me dijo allí fue que conoció a Marina."

"Si, aunque no fue un buen momento. Parece que Gennadi estaba enamorado de Polina, como un muchacho que se enamora de su maestra, aunque todos decían que Polina era... bueno, 'rara'. No se si sea verdad, pero la cuestión es que Engel no negaba nada, aunque tampoco decía mucho. Aunque si, fue verdad que conoció a Marina en ese lugar, una joven Sargento de 19 años, que resulto ser una académica graduada en tres años de una carrera de cinco e hija de un General de tres estrellas y de paso hermana de su comandante de escuadrón. Pero empezó a salir con ella a pesar de todo eso, y eso no le gusto a Polina..."

"¿Y?". – pregunta impaciente, cuando Orlov hace una súbita pausa.

"Bueno, resulta que las fuerzas Anti-UN atacaron Arzamas y el complejo de Sverdlovsk donde se trabajaba con las armas de reacción. Y el escuadrón de Polina y Gennadi salió a interceptarlo. Después de eso todo es muy confuso. Polina dice que durante el combate Gennadi le disparo intencionalmente. Gennadi dice que fue un accidente. Pero al final, Polina fue derribada y sufrió terribles quemaduras de las que no se a recuperado, Gennadi termino derribando a todos los enemigos que quedaron, y luego fue condecorado con su segunda Estrella Dorada."

"¿Y tu que crees que paso?"

"Bueno, no te puedo decir mucho, solo es lo que me contaron, yo estaba en Moscú cuando eso. No me imagino a Gennadi haciendo algo como eso. Aunque de momento tuve mis dudas..."

"O sea que llegaste a pensar que..."

"Honestamente no lo creo". – la interrumpe abruptamente, como queriendo despejar esa idea. "Es mi amigo desde hace tiempo y el único acto impulsivo que hizo una vez fue disparar por encima de la cabina de otro. A lo mejor fue eso, un error de calculo, porque fue Polina quien le enseño eso."

"¿Qué hay de lo que paso con la Zentraedi en Japón? Eso fue mas impulsivo, fue muy deliberado."

"Creo que en su mente estaba Yelena... o Sabina cuando paso. Pero aparte de eso, estoy seguro que Gennadi es incapaz de atacar despiadadamente si no es en combate. No me imagino al viejo Gennya atacando sin razón o por la espalda."

"No, creo que no lo haría" - declara pensativamente, pensando quien era Sabina.

"Incluso fue a visitarla - a Polina me refiera - en el instituto de quemados, en Moscú. Estoy seguro que fue el peor momento de su vida. Polina lo maltrato con sus palabras. Luego de eso, Gennadi regreso a Arzamas, recogió sus pocas posesiones, ni siquiera se despidió de Marina o de nadie mas y desapareció. Lo único que supe fue que estaba en la planta de aviación 126 en Komsomolsk, donde desarrollaban las variantes avanzadas del Su-27, pero cuando intente averiguar, sencillamente me dijeron que el Capitán Gennadi Engel no pertenecía ya al 432avo grupo aéreo, de allí, pasaron años, hasta que supe que estaba en Japón, en el escuadrón Ángel de Valkyrie con Yelena, condecorado como Héroe de Rusia y comisionado como Capitán de la Fuerza Aérea d la UN."

"Ahora bien, no entiendo porque muchos militares tratan a Engel..."

"¿Cómo un disidente? Te explico, el país estaba dividido en dos, los que querían que se instaurara de nuevo el comunismo y los que apoyaban la democracia. Los militares, sobre todo el alto mando querían lo primero, Engel apoyo lo ultimo, de alguna forma y salió ganando."

"Nunca había escuchado eso."

"No, casi nadie lo sabe, y los que lo saben no les interesa. Sabes que a Gennadi no le gusta alardear de ese tipo de cosas. Aunque digan que se luce como piloto, creo que eso es lo único que tiene."

"¿Y su familia? ¿Qué me dices de Marina?"

Orlov suspiran antes de contestar, finalmente abriendo una escotilla y encontrando el sol de la mañana.

"Creo que solo se caso con ella para no estar solo."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando se diseño el portaviones, por allá en los años 80, se había utilizado una idea muy aproximada de los portaviones de la clase Nimitz, aunque agregando algunas cosas de diseño enteramente ruso. La rampa en ski, y el armamento pesado. Eso hizo que la idea original de 95 aviones se redujera a 85, y finalmente a 75, aunque finalmente, en este instante, cuenta con 70 aviones en el alea aérea embarcada.

Hasta hace un mes el portaviones Ul'yanovsk se encontraba asignado como CVT o portaviones de entrenamiento, y el Teniente Comandante Alekseyev, como CAG (Comandante del Grupo Aéreo), se a encargado de adiestrar a sus pilotos, no solo para el ataque sin o también para la intercepción. Había luchado durante la Guerra de Unificación, contra las fuerzas Anti-UN. Desde ese tiempo no había entrado en combate, hasta las operaciones militares contra los Zentraedi disidentes.

Alekseyev mira la tabla de datos mientras se toma una taza de chocolate caliente. No toma café, porque eso le afecta los nervios cuando esta allá arriba. Hoy toca un simulacro de combate. Mientras escribe en el papel, escucha el agudo chillido de la catapulta. Por la dirección presume que es alguna de las catapultas de combés, una de las que estaban ubicadas a babor del buque. Sin mucha prisa termina su bebida y sube los dos tramos de escalera que le llevan a la cubierta de vuelo. Allí arriba ya se encuentran sus pilotos saliendo al cielo.

Tres minutos después se encuentra reunido con el grupo de cazas. Volando apretadamente para la reunión, todos los Valkyrie llenan su visión. A solo unos metros delante de su caza, esta un caza pintado totalmente de azul. Tira ligeramente de la palanca hacia atrás y pisa suavemente el pedal derecho, elevándose unos metros y virando hacia la izquierda con un poco de presión en la palanca de gases, se acerca hasta estar a la izquierda del otro caza.

Es un caza bastante extraño, y no lo catalogaría como un Valkyrie. Debe de ser el SV-51. Había escuchado antes de él, pero solo se produjeron unas pocas unidades. Esta tan cerca que lee el nombre de su piloto en el alféizar de la cabina. Y lo que ve no le gusta.

"Líder rojo a líder azul. Apártese un poco."

La voz es del Mayor Engel, volteando la vista hacia el. Es bastante extraño verlo desde esta perspectiva.

"Enterado". – acusa, apartándose un poco del caza de Engel.

En un par de minutos se encuentran en el área de ejercicio. Se habían dividido en dos escuadras, la azul, mandada por Alekseyev, y la roja, aparéntenme al mando de Engel. ¿Quién le dio carta para estar en este ejercicio? A ultima hora se suponía que seria un líder de otro escuadrón, pero el Almirante Sergetov había cambiado ese plan, sin molestarse en decirle a nadie.

El ejercicio es muy simple a su manera, el escuadrón azul se alejara a unas cuantas decenas de kilómetros, mientras el escuadrón rojo se dedicara a atraparlos. Y todo ello sin radar ni guía láser.

En menos de un minuto, Alekseyev 'derriba' a tres de sus atacantes. Es muy conservador en el aire, siempre trata de elevarse lo mas posible, para caer desde arriba disparando sobre todo en los motores. Disparando desde larga distancia, lo que le obliga a moverse delicadamente. Utiliza la velocidad, en lugar de la maniobrabilidad para eliminar a sus objetivos, solo cambiando de modalidad cuando necesita cambiar de dirección.

A Engel, en cambio, le tomo el doble de tiempo lograr la misma marca, pero usando la mitad de munición. Acosa a sus oponentes, al parecer sin preocuparse de ser perseguido mientras lo hace. Siempre parece procurar alcanzar a los otros mientras hacen giros a alta velocidad, disparando a las alas y la cabina. Vuela muy lento y utiliza mucho la modalidad Gerwalk para cambiar de dirección y perder velocidad.

Se acerca demasiado a sus oponentes, disparándoles desde corta distancia. Eso le garantiza mucho dar en el blanco, con un avión llenando su campo visual, e impide, algunas veces, ser objeto de fuego porque el apoyo de su victima teme derribar a su compañero. Acosa físicamente con su avión, algo que casi nunca intentaba en sus luchas contra los Zentraedi, pero que hace con sus contrapartes humanos.

Alekseyev se molesta por que esta utilizando un avión diferente. Las alas articuladas del SV-51 le dan mucha maniobrabilidad, al igual que esos malditos planos canard y el agregado de los propulsores vernier, que a pesar de ser menores en cantidad que el del VF-1, agregan mucho a su técnica de vuelo. Alekseyev se reprocha ese pensamiento, si uno es buen piloto, no importa que es lo que vuele uno. ¿Acaso el MiG-15 no era infinitamente superior al F-86 pero este ultimo los barrió de los cielos en la Guerra de Corea? El F-15 no era superior al Su-27, pero el primero logro arrebatárselos a las fuerzas Anti-UN.

Pero la mente de Nikolái se aleja de eso, ni siquiera esta con sus pilotos, sino en la línea de costa, que esta a tiro de escopeta de su posición. Si hubieran Zentraedi allí, no importaría que estuviera volando, si lleva un fusil de entrenamiento... aunque pudiera intentar mancharles los cristales con pintura y huir de allí.

Engel no se detiene a pensar en cosas tan abstractas. Ese era el problema de muchos pilotos, razonan todo, piensan demasiado. Solo hay que concentrarse en lo inmediato. Si se tiene un blanco delante, solo hay que buscar la vuelta para darle, así de simple. Pero a veces eso no es divertido. A veces es bueno darle un susto al enemigo. Un susto literalmente de muerte, como el que ahora le esta dando a Ramírez, quien aun no entiende porque ese caza encima del suyo, disparando ráfagas cortas por encima del cristal, no la derriba de una buena vez.

Pasa a modalidad Gerwalk para que el piloto pase de largo, pero Engel hace lo mismo, girando las alas para enfrentar mas superficie frontal y desacelerar mas rápidamente. Al final queda al lado de Ramírez, que comete el error de voltear a verle en lugar de evadirlo.

"Pequeña niña, me he divertido mucho contigo". – dice Engel por la radio.

Aun en modalidad Gerwalk apunta el fusil de lado, levantándolo por encima de su propia cabina, disparándole directamente al cristal...

Todo el mundo de Ramírez se vuelve rojo oscuro, mientras la pintura con base de agua empieza a escurrirse lentamente en el cristal. Esta segura que cuando llegue al portaviones, el Comandante la pondrá a ella sola a lavar todo el avión.

Luego de su ultimo derribo, Alekseyev se nivela. No se inmuta cuando una ráfaga pasa sobre la cabina, tan cerca que algunas gotitas de pintura roja se escurren luego de estar fugazmente fuera del cristal. Mira por el espejo derecho y ve el brillo de un caza aproximándose un poco arriba y a la derecha.

"Esto es aburrido. Estos niños se dejaron matar demasiad fácil". – murmura Gennadi por la radio en un tono odioso.

"Trabaja y deja de hablar". – responde Alekseyev, molesto por haber sido sorprendido.

"¿Alekseyev? Creo que no hemos sido presentados."

"Ni falta que hiciera."

"Somos casi familiares, estas casado con mi cuñada."

"Prefiero morirme que ser familia de un mal nacido como tu."

"No me tutee Comandante, tendremos el mismo rango pero tengo mas experiencia que usted."

En contraste entre los dos, si alguien mas los escuchara, no puede ser mas claro. Alekseyev habla siseando las palabras de una manera muy áspera, acentuando cada consonante y murmura cada frase en el mismo modo lleno de odio. Engel solo se limita a hablar suavemente, y en la mente de Alekseyev, imagina que sonríe al mismo tiempo que habla, como si el culto académico con experiencia en combate y tres veces condecorado se burlara del ignorante campesino.

"Maldito idiota."

"No ofenda Nikolái, creo que no hay razón para esa hostilidad."

Al escuchar eso, Alekseyev pierde velocidad, maniobrando para quedar al lado de Engel. A menos de seis metros, puede verlo con claridad.

"Que imprudencia de su parte Comandante. Es que acaso no le han enseñado..."

"Cállese. Porque no terminas de una buena vez."

"No seria divertido. Creo que usted no hubiera durado ni cinco minutos allá arriba en la guerra. No tiene mucha buena iniciativa."

"¿Cómo dispararle a mujeres indefensas por la espalda?"

"Ese no soy yo."

"Alguien deberá hacerte lo mismo. Y espero que sea muy pronto."

"¿Es esto ... Una amenaza? ¿O una advertencia?"

"Una amenaza."

"Gracias por dejármelo claro Nikolái..."

Gennadi no a terminado su frase, cuando Alekseyev literalmente le hecha el avión encima. En el pasado, si se hacia eso con aviones de vieja tecnología, es una muerte segura para ambos pilotos. Pero los nuevos materiales, hacen posible esto. Aunque ninguno de los dos piensa en eso.

"Si no aguanta juegos pesados, marinero"

Alekseyev intenta empujarlo mas, pero Engel desacelera, quedando suspendido detrás de él en modalidad Gerwalk. Cuando Alekseyev se gira para enfrentarlo, una ráfaga de disparos de pintura roja nubla su vista.

"Estas muerto". – dice Engel por la radio.

Alekseyev no contesta, en lugar de eso, dispara una ráfaga a ciegas que pasa haciendo un arco sobre el caza de Engel.

"Aquí los cadáveres no tiene reflejos involuntarios, Comandante."

La respuesta es otra ráfaga de disparos, Engel los esquiva, cayendo y pasando a modo caza, acelerando al mismo tiempo y dirigiéndose a la cercana costa. Nikolái va detrás de él, disparándole, y aunque sabe que no le hará nada con balas de pintura, se siente reconfortado de al menos hacer algo que pueda ser del desagrado de ese sujeto. Volando bajo, los dos sobrevuelan la selva, tan cerca que estremecen la bóveda arbórea.

Súbitamente Engel pierde velocidad y cae entre los árboles. Alekseyev hace lo mismo, cayendo en el mismo lugar con la esperanza de caerle encima, pero al tocar el suelo, no lo encuentra.

Encender el radar o en infrarrojo no le serviría de nada en este lugar. Esta alerta ante cualquier movimiento, sobre todo de formas color azul grisáceo. El esta terriblemente expuesto en un Valkyrie blanco. En modalidad Gerwalk camina por un claro despejado de la selva, girándose súbitamente cuando escucha o siente algún sonido.

De repente salta como una araña, volteándose hacia un lado y soltando una ráfaga hacia algo, que resulta ser una piedra que rueda por una pequeña colina. Antes de dejar de contemplarla, un impacto lo lanza al suelo, enterrándole la nariz del Valkyrie en la tierra. Antes de girarse y apuntarle con el fusil, Engel se lo arrebata de las manos y lo empuja con un pie, haciéndole rodar miserablemente.

Antes de lograr levantarse, otra ráfaga de pintura le impide la visión, instintivamente hace que las manos del Valkyrie cubran el cristal de la cabina, haciendo parecer que su caza se encuentra en una miserable posición de inferioridad.

No soporta tal humillación y con toda la potencia de sus turbinas, se levanta y se arroja sobre Engel. En modalidad Battroid, el Valkyrie de Engel cae de espaldas sobre un riachuelo mas allá de los árboles. Cuando intenta levantarse, el Valkyrie de Alekseyev pone un pie sobre el pecho de su Valkyrie, un poco por encima de la cabina. El cristal abierto de la cabina le deja ver al hombre del otro lado, sentado allí, soltando las palancas de mando, a la vez que levanta el vidrio de cu casco.

"Quien no aguanta juegos no debería jugar, Alekseyev."

"Te matare."

"¿Y porque?"

"Porque lo mereces, eres un traidor y trataste de matar a Polina."

"Polina se entretuvo. Siempre decía que nunca mirara a otra parte, pero ella lo hizo y perdió. No es mi culpa."

"Tienes toda la culpa. Si no fuera por ti, ella no sufra tanto."

"¿Polina sufre? ¿Pero porque es mi culpa?". - pregunta Engel, riéndose.

"Esas mentiras no funcionan conmigo."

"Claro. Le crees mas a tu mujercita quemada que a un héroe tres veces condecorado, dos de ellas en combate. ¿Cuantas veces has estado en combate, Kolia?"

"¿Crees que eres mejor que los demás? Que supuestamente tengas mas educación que los demás no te da derecho a pisotearlos. A mi no me engañas con tus aires de superioridad."

"¿Te sientes pisoteado campesino? ¿Por que no te regresas a tu koljós?"

Alekseyev presiona con mas fuerza el pie del Valkyrie sobre el otro aparato.

"La verdad incomoda". - exclama Engel, aparentemente divertido por su situación."¿Crees que me asustas? He estado en esta situación tantas veces, que ahora lo que me da es risa."

Alekseyev no le ofrece ninguna respuesta, mientras que Engel, que con su propio Valkyrie tendido sobre el suelo, se encuentra en una posición físicamente muy incomoda, apoyado sobre su espalda.

"Veo que todo se reduce a hecho de que por mi culpa tu mujercita se quemo un poco. Imagínate si te cuento todas las cosas que hicimos juntos. Esa vieja zorra..."

"¡CÁLLATE!". - grita Alekseyev, dándole un fuerte puntapié al Valkyrie.

"Agredir a un oficial, puede costarle un consejo de guerra". - dice Engel tranquilamente.

"No voy a golpearte Engel. Te voy a matar."

"¿Y como lo hará?"

Como respuesta, Alekseyev pone el pie de su aparato sobre el cristal de la cabina. Empieza hacer presión, hundiendo lentamente al Valkyrie en el riachuelo, hasta que toca el fondo, ahora todo el cristal esta soportando todo su peso.

"Conque así es la cosa. ¿Me tiene tanto miedo así?"

"No te tengo miedo. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?"

"Porque soy superior a ti, _nekulturny_, por quien soy y por lo que hago."

Eso fue lo ultimo que puede soportar. Empieza a golpear con fuerza la cabina, hundiéndolo cada vez mas en el riachuelo. Engel no hace ningún movimiento para evitarlo...

Pero en ese instante se detiene, levanta la vista al cielo y en un segundo se eleva del cuelo, cambiando modalidad caza, perdiéndose en el horizonte de la selva, camino hacia el mar. Engel se queda tendido unos instantes, contemplando su ahora mugriento caza.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fin Capitulo 22  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Notas / divagaciones del autor:

Koljós: En la época Soviética se llamaban así a las granjas comunitarias, manejadas por los obreros pero pertenecientes al estado. En los países comunistas NADIE es dueño de sus cosas. Que lastima que la gente en cierto país latinoamericano piensan seguir el camino del comunismo solo porque el gobierno les regala comida y casas prefabricadas...


	23. Chapter 23

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PARTE 23: DETALLES DE UNA PUESTA DE SOL**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lento y majestuoso, el Ul'yanovsk se desliza lo mas cerca que puede de la costa. La costa llena toda la visión hacia el oeste. Las montañas cubiertas de vegetación dan una vista majestuosa a todo el lugar, mientras se arrastran desde el norte, hasta perderse hacia el sur.

El Mayor Engel esta muy alejado de esa visión, y del hecho que el portaviones esta navegando en agua dulce. Solo esta mirando detenidamente, desde la pasarela en lo alto de la torre, como se aproxima un Valkyrie luego de una misión de reconocimiento.

El mar no esta tranquilo, aunque desde lo alto de la torre lo parezca, porque esta haciendo que el buque se balancee ligeramente de arriba abajo. Ligeramente, para un buque de 80 000 toneladas que empujando la popa dos metros de arriba a bajo. Se imaginaba que al venir al sur, se encontraría con sol por los cuatro costados, pero parece que la lluvia lo persigue siempre que decide salir de casa.

El tiempo no es tormentoso, pero amenaza en serlo, en mas de un sentido. Por el momento solo es una incesante y tenue llovizna. El Mayor se compadece en silencio del par de pilotos, y tener que aterrizar en una pista que amenaza con golpearles la cola cuando están aterrizando.

Mira hasta que el Valkyrie atrapa por poco el cuarto cable, deteniéndose instantáneamente. Cuando pasea de nuevo la vista por la cubierta de vuelo, recuerda aquellos días, hace casi siete años cuando navegó en este mismo barco. Pero junto con esos recuerdos le viene ese sentimiento de insatisfacción, y se pregunta sí todo eso vale la pena. Tantea en el bolsillo la llave del sistema de armas de reacción del buque. En sus manos tiene el instrumento para acabar con miles de seres vivientes.

Si no fuera por él refreno moral y los problemas que le traería, inmediatamente procedería a incendiar toda la selva para acabar de una vez por todas con los Zentraedi.

Dicen que solo la fe mueve montañas, pero él aprendió, por experiencia, que la fe no lo hace, sino lo que tiene en las manos. Nada de magia y recursos de fe, solo los doce mísiles de alcance medio bajo la cubierta de vuelo y las ojivas tácticas. Si lo dejaran, literalmente movería montañas en su búsqueda y vaporizaría a los cada Zentraedi en su camino.

A veces se pone a pensar en el hecho que un pedazo de metal se pueda construir un arma capaz de destruir ciudades enteras o acabar con miles de seres en pocos segundos. Es el poder casi divino de las armas nucleares. Y eso, desde su punto de vista y en su manera de pensar, le es maravilloso, ya que aquí, y ahora, tiene luz verde para utilizarlas a su discreción sin tener que esperar una confirmación de la Spacy.

Apartando esas ideas de su mente, el Mayor regresa al interior de la torre, donde se sacude ligeramente las gotitas de lluvia en su uniforme. En este momento viste con un uniforme de faena de la marina, de color caqui, para no desentonar con los oficiales. Lleva una placa con su nombre, con la insignia de Mayor y su estrella dorada.

Aunque con todo eso, para la tripulación es simplemente el 'Mayor Engel'. Los marinos se apartan de su camino cuando recorre los pasillos, y le saludan con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza que él devuelve. Aunque solo él Almirante y su oficial ejecutivo conocen la naturaleza de la misión, los marineros no son tontos. No se envía un buque de guerra desde Vladivostok, donde sirve para la flota del pacifico, al Atlántico.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El centro de información y combate del portaviones se encuentra justo por debajo del nivel de la superestructura, siendo como el sótano de la torre. Allí, en la penumbra solo iluminada por las pantallas de radar y de las pantallas plásticas de iluminación trasversal, donde algunos operadores introducen con lápices ópticos, información sobre él anillo defensivo del buque.

Allí, Takeda y Orlov se encuentran, igualmente vestidos con uniformes caqui, aunque Takeda tiene una camisa blanca. En algunos momento los dos se sienten como accesorios, ya que el trabajo con las armas de reacción esta terminado. Realmente su función aquí es la de accesoria, y el buen manejo de las armas de reacción, función que cumple Orlov, ya que Takeda realmente es el enlace entre el estado mayor del portaviones y la fuerza de pacificación... aunque llevar un cargamento de armas de reacción con el visto bueno de la Spacy para utilizarlas, no es un acto de pacificación.

De hecho en ese momento llega entrando el Mayor, trayendo bajo en brazo una gruesa carpeta de bordes ribeteados con una cita de franjas rojas y blancas, y exhibiendo la designación codificada de PK120124-1.

"Bueno gente, aquí están las fotografías de reconocimiento". – exclama Engel, tácitamente para que pasen a la sala de sesión de información.

Una vez allí, todo se reúnen en tono a una mesa iluminada, donde Engel extiende las fotografías, reveladas en una lamina plástica de 30 x 25 centímetros. En una imagen en blanco y negro, por la única razón que los colores pueden engañar al ojo.

"¿Y que dices Hikari?". – pregunta Engel.

"Hasta el oeste del rió Tapajos, los cazas del Vulcan habían detectado actividad. Pero la selva imposibilita ubicarlos con precisión. No podemos estimar la ubicación en un radio de 20 kilómetros."

"Eso es mucho Gennadi. La única alternativa que nos diera seguridad seria un ataque en gran escala con los P-700, y la Spacy no nos autorizara utilizarlos."

"Con lo que me hubiera gustado acabar con ellos de una vez. Con los RMS solo abarcaríamos parches de 2 kilómetros a la vez, y también tenemos un limite al usar armas tácticas."

"No veo otra cosa que podamos hacer. Pero eso violaría los protocolos de seguridad."

Engel se rasca el cabello por un momento, para pensar.

"¿Qué pasa si hacemos un disparo de advertencia? Algo así como una explosión aérea de baja potencia, unas cuantas toneladas. Eso asusta a cualquiera". – sugiere el Mayor luego de pensarlo.

"Espero que no te vallas a equivocar con esto Gennadi."

"No se preocupen. De todas formas él debe suponer que vamos a vaporizarlo tan pronto despegue. Tenemos control aéreo sobre todo el cuadrante, pero ellos pueden detectarlos, por lo que se oculta. pero con ello, evitamos que reúna fuerzas."

"Si, pero recuerda que para ellos, un disparo de advertencia no seria necesariamente una proclamación de rendición, para Kamjin seria el preludio del combate". - expone Takeda.

"Puede ser así, pero la única forma de sacar una serpiente de un arbusto, es agitándolo". - agrega Sergetov, ya convencido de la idea de Engel.

"Almirante, con el debido respeto, creo que esa estrategia es muy difícil, demasiado arriesgada". - arguye Alekseyev, hablando por primera vez.

"No lo veo así, Comandante. Usted no entiende lo que esta en juego". - dice Engel, ásperamente.

"Mayor... no puede andar por allí quemando a la gente, aunque lo haya hecho en el pasado."

Sergetov mira por un momento a su CAG, que concientemente evitaba confrontar directamente a Gennadi...

"Usaremos la fuerza que sea necesaria". - continua Engel, enfrentando a Alekseyev.

Alekseyev esta a punto de decir otra cosa, pero inmediatamente se abstiene de hace algún otro comentario.

"Podríamos usar un P-700... aunque seria un desperdicio usar un misil de crucero. Yuri, ¿Qué opinarías de mandar un par de Valkyrie para que lancen una bomba de caída libre?"

"Gennadi, es una zona muy peligrosa. Un RMS con una ojiva tiene un alcance de 150 km, ¿Porque no una?". - pregunta Sergetov.

"No, tiene una ojiva de mas de 20 kilotones. de todas formas quiero que la arrojen... aquí". - dice Engel, señalando con el dedo en un punto en el mapa, un poco al oeste del rió Tapajos.

"Así será entonces. Gennadi, lo dejo entonces en tus manos". - dice el Almirante.

"Bien, Orlov se encargara de armar una, con... 0,25 kilotones". - dice Engel, luego de consultar sus notas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Media hora después, el propio Alekseyev se encuentra en el aire, escoltado por su propio grupo de ataque. Sí alguien debe hacer esto, mejor que sea él mismo. Por lo menos fue el Capitán Orlov y no Engel el que le instruyo brevemente sobre como arrojar el arma. Nunca había practicado con este tipo de bombas.

Los tres Valkyrie vuelan a mas de 600 nudos y a apenas 9 metros sobre la superficie de los árboles. De cuando en cuando suben y bajan con pequeños cambios de sus superficies de control. Luego de unos momentos, casi al unísono, los tres se elevan. Sus acompañantes hacen una un giro en lados opuestos, mientras el continua ascendiendo en un ángulo de 35°. Cuando esta suficientemente alto, desengancha la bomba, que empieza a elevarse por un momento y luego a caer.

De todas formas, no esta allí para verlo, ya se encuentra volando a toda velocidad en sentido contrario, ni siquiera, cuando el destello de la explosión, ya a mas de cinco kilómetros a sus espaldas, atraen su atención.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando alguien escucha hablar de armas termonucleares, siempre piensa solo en armas con capacidad de destruir ciudades, de hecho, hay armas tan pequeñas como para solo destruir tanques, las llamadas 'cerbatanas nucleares' de solo el equivalente de 10 o 20 toneladas de TNT. Son armas tácticas, para usar en campo de batalla, llegando, muchas a los 10 mil toneladas de TNT o 10 kilotones. De allí en adelante son armas estratégicas, las verdaderas 'destructoras de ciudades', llegando a las ojivas de 100 megatones, 100 millones de toneladas...

Hasta allí la explicación que da Gennadi a los oficiales en el CIC.

Takeda sale a respirar un poco de aire fresco. Es de cierta manera una hermosa tarde; arriba, las nubes se abren, tiñéndose ligeramente de color rosa. Pensaba que al mirar hacia la costa, vería elevarse una siniestra forma de hongo a la distancia, pero sorprendentemente, no encuentra nada, ni siquiera un rastro de humo ni fuego.

La cubierta del Ul'yanovsk esta llena de aviones. En todas partes hay cazas VF-1 Valkyrie. Dos de ellos están enganchados en las catapultas, a solo treinta metros de donde ella se encuentra. Sus dos tripulantes están dormitando. Los aviones de combate están armados con mísiles AMM-1 en su versión de largo alcance.

Los auxiliares de cubierta, en sus camisas multicolores, corren de un lado a otro revisando y volviendo a revisar los aviones. El portaviones empieza a virar a e estribor, hasta quedar de frente al viento del sur, preparándose para lanzar los aviones. Takeda mira su reloj: 4.47 pm. Hora de ir a la sala de operaciones. El portaviones pasara dentro de unos minutos a situación de alarma general de combate. La oficial de inteligencia respira profundamente una vez más el aire puro y se pregunta si seria la ultima.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La selva es húmeda y horrible, nunca antes había visto algo tan nauseabundo a sus ojos en ninguna parte de la galaxia. Pero aun así, los Pod se mantiene arrodillados para mantenerse por debajo de las copas de los árboles, muy cerca del delta del río. Ante la incomodidad del clima, decide no llevar su traje de vuelo, le estorba mas que ayudarle. A pesar de la lluvia, el aire esta caliente, sofocante.

Kamjin tiene ambas manos en las palancas de mando de su Glaug y la cúpula levantada, recibiendo parte de la lluvia en su piel púrpura. Hacia días que había dispuesto esta operación. Su plan es simple: acabar como sea con el buque que se encuentra en la costa, ese es el único obstáculo entre el y el norte. Si despega con su nave matriz, lo mas seguro es que sea derribado por sus armas antes de poder alcanzar vuelo.

Eso Micrones creen que lograron asustarlo con su demostración de fuerza.

A decir verdad, le tiene sin cuidado, al menos han mostrado algo de iniciativa. Peor para ellos.

De todas formas es inevitable, luego de cuatro semanas de inactividad, es hora de pasar a una acción más contundente.

"Señor..." – se escucha decir a una voz en la radio.

Baja la cabeza para dar un casi imperceptible gruñido de satisfacción. Ignora una segunda llamada mientras observa como el sol calienta la cabina.

"Ya te escuche Gerao. Aun no es el momento. Y más vale que esperen, porque si puedo hacerlo, los demás también."

A decir verdad, ya se esta impacientando. Cuenta exclusivamente con Laplamiz para este ultimo golpe. Esa mujer esta tardando demasiado. A veces no entiende porque tolera todas esas estupideces de su parte. Si no fuera por esa grata sorpresa que le dio...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takeda observa en silencio el control de aviones. Las imágenes de radar de los Cat's Eye están siendo transmitidas al portaviones, permitiéndole seguir absolutamente todo al comandante del buque. Hasta ese momento no hay nada que ver, excepto los rastros de los propios aviones. Engel y Sergetov continúan en el CIC, desde donde pueden dirigir el resto de la operación.

Dos escuadrones completos están ya en su mayoría en las posiciones asignadas, separados entre si y formando una línea de casi cien kilómetros. Pueden permanecer en sus posiciones durante horas. Los aviones que permanecen en el portaviones están situados en la cubierta para poder despegar de inmediato. Si llegara un ataque aéreo, serán lanzados en el acto con las catapultas para eliminar el peligro de incendio que representa cualquier avión.

Aunque Takeda había vivido ya todo esto, pero no puede dejar sé asombrarse. Todo funciona con la misma fluidez de un ballet. Los aviones vuelan perezosamente a sus posiciones de patrullaje, trazando amplios círculos en el aire. El propio portaviones navega velozmente, rumbo suroeste a treinta nudos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Almirante, tenemos contactos radar. Designación Chorni-1, dirección 281; distancia de 230 kilómetros, cuento 82 contactos, rumbo 101, velocidad de 500 nudos."

"Así que... aquí viene". – dice Sergetov con calma. "Exactamente a tiempo. ¿Comentarios?"

"Yo..."

Engel no tiene oportunidad de hablar, la representación en la pantalla queda en blanco.

"Sokol, aquí Águila-3. Estamos recibiendo algunas interferencias directamente hacia nosotros". – informa el oficial de control desde uno de los Cat's Eye. "Hemos localizado seis, quizás siete vehículos de interferencia, con marcación 260 a 305. Son equipos muy poderosos. Estimamos que tenemos interferencias de aproximación, pero no de acompañamiento. En este momento se pierde los contactos. Estimamos que estaremos superándolas dentro de cinco minutos. Solicito libre empleo de armamentos y autorización de vectores de intercepción."

El Almirante da una mirada a su oficial ejecutivo.

"Entonces empecemos."

El oficial asiente, y abriendo el canal de comunicación.

"Águila-3, aquí Sokol. Armamento libre. Repito. Armamento libre. Cambio y fuera". – luego de decir esto, se dirige al Alekseyev. "Lancen todos los aviones restantes, ejecuten."

Al decir esto, Alekseyev sale de allí, pasando al lado de Engel sin siquiera mirarle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El primer escuadrón de Valkyrie se encuentra a poco menos de 140 kilómetros. Los Pod se ven claramente en el radar. Los Valkyrie hacen el lanzamiento de sus mísiles AMM-1 a una distancia de 120 kilómetros. Los mísiles viajan despidiendo llamaradas hacia sus blancos. en menos de un minuto, los 48 mísiles derriban 35 blancos.

El primer escuadrón se retira cuando llega el segundo a la posición de lanzamiento.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anulamos la interferencia". - informa uno de los oficiales en el radar. "Hemos vuelto a captar los contactos."

"Yuri, aquí hay algo que anda mal". - dice Engel en voz baja.

"¿Qué podría ser?"

A Sergetov le gusta como marcha todo. Las señales de los Pod enemigos van desapareciendo de la pantalla, del modo que lo han previsto los juegos de guerra.

"Los Zentraedi están actuando estúpidamente."

"¿Y que?"

"¡Hasta ahora los Zentraedi no han actuado nunca estúpidamente! ¿Por qué los Pod no están volando supersónicos? ¿Por qué un grupo de ataque? ¿Por qué aun no tenemos confirmación del punto de origen?"

"Ten paciencia Gennadi."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los escuadrones tercero y cuarto de Valkyrie, este ultimo al mando de Alekseyev, llegan juntos y lanzan otra andanada de mísiles. Con ellos se terminan los últimos mísiles, quedando solo 19 blancos por destruir. Los dos escuadrones se adelantan para combatir los restantes con sus cañones.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nuevo contacto de radar. Designación Chorni-2..."

"¿Que?". – exclama Sergetov, y enseguida llega una llamada de Alekseyev.

"Sokol, aquí líder Blietkrieg. Tengo contacto visual con los blancos."

Alekseyev esta tratando de examinar los blancos a través de la cámara de televisión de largo alcance. Cuando habla de nuevo, es evidente la aflicción en su voz.

"Atención, Atención, no eran los Gnerl. ¡Hemos estado disparando contra Pod Regult!"

"Chorni-2 esta formado por 73 cazas, marcación 207, distancia 130 kilómetros, velocidad 700 nudos."

Engel se encoge cuando la pantalla se llena de señales.

"Yuri Ivanovich, nos han engañado."

El Almirante se a puesto pálido. El oficial de operaciones tácticas esta igualmente blanco cuando se ajusta los auriculares y levanta el micrófono precipitadamente.

"Alerta Aérea Roja. ¡Fuego libre! Eje de ataque es 197."

Los Zentraedi han planeado muy bien todo. Los Gnerl son muy vulnerables a los mísiles, pero son rápidos y maniobrables contando con un poderoso cañón de partículas y una buena dotación de mísiles pesados, equivalentes a 200 kilos de altos explosivos. En contraste, los Regult son lentos, más pequeños y torpes, con armamento solamente para combate aeroespacial.

No solo han obligado a los Valkyrie a desperdiciar mísiles en blancos que se derribarían con los láser ligeros, sino que todos se habían alejado atraídos por el combate, dejando al portaviones desprotegido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los mortalmente rápidos Pod Gnerl preceden a las pocas armaduras de combate Flemenmik Nousjadel y Queadlunn-Rau, adelantándose a su velocidad supersónica y ya tienen una imagen clara del portaviones. A unos 60 kilómetros, los Gnerl disparan sus mísiles.

Los pilotos son conscientes que esos mísiles no harán gran daño a ese buque, pero su numero será suficiente para cubrir la llegada de la pequeña escuadra especial de Queadlunn-Rau.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mísiles, nos han lanzado numerosos mísiles. ¡Fuego libre!". – grita el anunciador del CIC.

Las computadoras del control de tiro identifican inmediatamente los blancos como hostiles y asigna a cada uno una prioridad de destrucción. Las computadoras trabajan absolutamente solas, libres para disparar según su electrónica voluntad a cualquier cosa definida como amenaza.

En el CIC, los números, símbolos y vectores desfilan a través de la pantalla táctica principal cuando todos los blancos son identificados y asignados. Los lanzadores óctuples Gauntlet de mísiles de alcance medio giran hacia al dirección señalada, apuntan primero a los blancos y luego disparan.

Los mísiles salen al aire acompañados de una explosión y dejando una estela de humo gris pálido. Apenas han salido de los cajones de lanzamiento cuando las plataformas ya están verticales y giradas para recibir otra carga. El promedio de lanzamientos es de ocho mísiles a la vez cada veinte segundos por lanzador.

En el CIC, Engel se sostiene de una de las agarraderas de una consola cuando siente como el portaviones se inclina pronunciadamente al iniciar un violento cambio de rumbo con sus maquinas aceleradas al máximo poder que dan sus cuatro reactores nucleares, impulsando a la enorme nave a mas de 35 nudos.

Los mísiles vuelan hacia sus blancos con una velocidad de acercamiento de mas de tres mil kilómetros por hora. A una distancia de menos de cien metros, las ojivas detonan. Poco más del setenta por ciento de los mísiles son destruidos. Cuando los restantes llegan a menos de 15 km, el portaviones empieza a dispara mísiles chaff, llenando el cielo circundante de millones fragmentos de tiras de aluminio, parecidas a serpentinas de fiesta.

Algunos de los mísiles se desorientan, buscando blancos fantasmas, llegando incluso a chocar entre ellos.

Increíblemente, solo 18 de los casi 200 mísiles continúan en vuelo, dirigiéndose sin desviarse hacia el portaviones. Las ultimas armas que quedan, los 14 cañones "Gatling" de 30 mm arman sus radares de búsqueda para repelerlos. Debido al abrupto giro del portaviones, 9 de esas armas tienen una línea directa contra mísiles.

Los tres cañones montados alrededor de la isla del portaviones abren fuego, haciendo temblar los cristales de las ventanas en el sala de operaciones aéreas. Allí, Takeda y Orlov se corren hacia las ventanas.

Logran derribar al primero, a 2000 metros. Los demás mísiles le siguen en menos de un segundo y medio de disparos, quedando solamente dos. Uno de ellos es barrido por las ametralladoras, haciéndolo estallar a 300 metros de distancia.

Desde la torre, él ultimo misil parece que quiere meterse por la ventana. Pero todas las ametralladoras que tiene vista directa se concentran sobre él, haciéndolo estallar a poco mas de 70 metros. Milagrosamente ninguna de las ventanas estallan cuando la onda de choque las golpea, solo estremeciéndolas.

El Ul'yanovsk a salido ileso de su séptimo asalto desde el aire.

Pero eso no ha terminado. Afuera los lanzadores Gauntlet de nuevo están disparando, esta vez para interceptar a los Pod. Cuando estos los alcanzan, destruyen mas de la mitad de los Gnerl.

En ese momento, el primero grupo de Valkyrie del Comandante Alekseyev llega desde el noroeste, pasando sobre el portaviones.

Al parecer los Zentraedi han concentrado a sus mejores pilotos para este asalto. En menos de un minuto de combate, el escuadrón de Alekseyev a derribado a casi 20 de los Gnerl, a cambio de 8 de los suyos. Al llegar el primer y segundo escuadrón, lo único que se logra es que las bajas se produzcan a menor ritmo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pocos kilómetros, el compacto grupo de armaduras de combate se aproxima a ras de las olas. Son cinco Flemenmik Nousjadel un Roiquonmi Glaug y dos Queadlunn-Rau. La ultima de ellas, de un color púrpura oscuro con unas franjas rojas, esta desprovista de mísiles para reducir su peso en unas cuantas toneladas, incluso le han quitado parte de los cañones para ganar peso. Todo ello con la intención de hacerla más rápida, maniobrable y llegar con seguridad a su objetivo.

Pero no esta indefensa, ya que, sellado en uno de los contenedores de su espalda, esta guardado de manera mas que improvisada, se encuentra una de las armas secretas que hasta hace poco contaba Laplamiz en su arsenal: Una de las cuatro armas de reacción que había logrado capturar, hace ya casi tres años. Esa había sido la grata sorpresa que le dio Laplamiz a Kamjin.

Las otras tres armas habían tenido destinos diferentes. La primera fue desmantelada por la Tercera Oficial Zariá Dalkaan para determinar como funcionaba, la segunda fue configurada para ser llevada al espacio profundo para haber sido hecha estallar en una prueba supervisada por la misma oficial, la tercera fue configurada de igual manera y guardada, mientras la ultima fue enviada integra al Comandante Supremo Bodolza, junto con su informe.

Lo único que deben de hacer es poder pasar la formación de cazas y la defensa aérea el portaviones, acercarse lo suficiente y permitir que la ahora ascendida Primer Oficial haga contacto con el blanco, detonando el arma nuclear y destruir el buque, sacrificando su propia vida en ese acto heroico.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alekseyev maldice cada segundo esta misión, el apoyo aéreo más cercano esta a casi 1500 kilómetros al sur, por no decir los 2000 desde Venezuela al norte. Mas de la mitad de sus pilotos se encuentran muertos, aunque ahora la cuenta contra los Zentraedi es pareja.

El Ul'yanovsk a dejado de disparar mísiles y cañones, los Valkyrie están demasiado cerca y pueden ser derribados por el fuego amigo.

Siendo acosado por cinco Pod, es invadido por la desesperación, su frustración es cada vez más grande cada vez que al disparar, los Pod evaden sus disparos, sintiendo que su vida se aleja a medida que el contador de munición baja en números.

Tira de la palanca con fuerza, hundiendo los pedales hasta el fondo, no le importa cuando se le dificulta respirar, ni el dolor creciente en sus piernas. Ni siquiera cuando en un viraje cerrado su vista se oscurece. Sin perder velocidad continua cabeceando el Valkyrie hasta que el Pod Gnerl aparece delante de sus ojos, dispara sin pensarlo, abatiéndolo, al mismo tiempo que, sin dejar de virar, esquiva por poco al segundo Pod, destruyéndolo igualmente.

Empuja la palanca a un lado y luego hacia abajo, girando hacia un lado y girando hacia el lado contrario, encontrándose a los dos Pod que le persiguen. Al terminar con ellos, nivela el aparato, solo para recibir un disparo que le arranca el borde marginal del ala derecha.

Pasa a modalidad Gerwalk, envolviéndose en una estela de vapor condensado al perder velocidad de golpe. Se gira sobre sí mismo y dispara sin apuntar. Su radar le indica que hay mas Valkyrie que Pod en el aire, indicándole que de alguna manera, aun hay esperanzas de ganar.

"¿Qué demonios?"

Un grupo compacto se encamina volando bajo hacia el portaviones.

"Ramírez, si aun estas viva ven conmigo."

A los pocos segundos, la piloto del Valkyrie 23 se aproxima junto al CAG hacia el grupo de armaduras. Desde lejos, Alekseyev destruye una, que al estallar, destruye a la de al lado. Los demás se dispersan al ser atacados.

Supuestamente las armaduras de combate son rápidas en el aire, pero muy malas maniobrando, como acaba de comprobar con una que no se quitó d su camino, siendo barrida con una sola ráfaga corta.

Ramírez intenta alcanzar a la pareja de Queadlunn que aparentemente desean acercarse al portaviones. Dispara una larga ráfaga, hiriendo a una, pero causando que su acompañante se gire y le dispare. Una ráfaga de mísiles se acerca velozmente, pero Ramírez logra esquivarlas. Pero no así como a las ráfagas de cañón, que dan en uno de sus motores.

Detrás de ella, Alekseyev se precipita rápidamente, centrando su mira en el Queadlunn, disparando una larga ráfaga, derribándola.

"Esto no es bueno". – dice para sí mismo, cuando el contador de munición en su pantalla solo indica 22 balas.

El Queadlunn, un hilillo de humo se acerca cada vez mas al portaviones. A solo dos kilómetros de distancia, los cañones de las torretas AK-630 regresan a la vida, llenando el cielo sobre el buque con trazadoras y municiones explosivas, las cuales el Queadlunn esquiva eficazmente. Sin ningún tipo de defensa, la piloto Zentraedi solo se concentra en esquivar los disparos.

Engel y Sergetov están pegados a los cristales de la claraboya, casi enceguecidos por el destello de los disparos del cañón emplazado justo en el alero sobre sus cabezas. Es precisamente esa arma la que logra dar de lleno en la estructura del Queadlunn. La piloto trata de mantenerse en el aire, pero ahora esta cayendo en una trayectoria balística, quiere caer justo sobre la cubierta.

En medio de una lluvia de balas, la piloto encuentra que no va a lograr caer sobre el portaviones, pero no tiene tiempo de soltar los controles, cuando una ultima ráfaga la hace precipitarse al mar. Su ultimo acto conciente, al ver el mar de cerca, es el de juntar todos sus dedos y luego cerrarlos en un puño...

El Queadlunn se esta hundiendo como una plomada cuando el arma de reacción estalla. Una inmensa burbuja de agua vaporizada se extiende por la superficie, a escasos 500 metros del portaviones. La onda de presión alcanza al buque, ladeándolo peligrosamente hacia el lado de babor.

En menos de un segundo, el agua y aire tratan de llenar el espacio vacío que ocupaba el agua evaporada, hundiendo esa porción del mar, y haciendo que el portaviones caiga ahora hacia el lado contrario.

Las luces están apagadas, el impacto de la onda de choque a afectado todo el sistema eléctrico, causando cortocircuitos. El Almirante Sergetov, se levanta en la penumbra y alcanza en el manparo mas cercano, sacando una linterna de una caja de emergencia. Al encender la lámpara halógena, ve como algunos operadores se encuentran aun sentados, ya que se aferraron a los asideros en sus paneles, mientras otros ya tiene en sus manos extintores, sofocando el fuego eléctrico en varias consolas.

"¡Gennadi!". – exclama el Almirante.

Sergetov busca a su amigo, apuntando a todos lados. Finalmente, en el rincón mas cercano a la ventana, lo encuentra. Esta tendido en el suelo, agarrando su hombro, haciendo gestos de dolor...

"¡MEDICO!". – Grita el Almirante, arrodillándose al lado de Engel, que continua gimiendo, mientras bajo él, empieza a expandirse un charco de sangre. "¡Vamos Mayor!"

Dolorosamente Engel trata de levantarse, pero Sergetov lo retiene contra el suelo, no sea que tenga alguna otra herida grave y el moverse solo la empeore. Engel intenta decir algo, pero esta demasiado conmocionado para hablar. Las luces rojas de emergencia se encienden, presentándose en ese momento los oficiales de control de daños y enfermería.

"¡Demonios! ¡Esta sangrando por todos lados! ¡Muévanse!"

Sergetov deja Engel al cuidado de un par de enfermeros y coge un teléfono en uno de los manparos.

"Puente, aquí Sergetov. ¿Reporte de daños?"

"Señor, los reactores están fuera de línea. El impacto causó incendios en los niveles 4, 6, 7 y 8". – informan desde el puente.

"¿Qué del cuarto de armas?"

"Informan daños mínimos en la sección de proa. Los incendios se concentran en el área de popa-estribor."

"Enterado. ¿Tenemos capacidad de maniobra?"

"Negativo, señor. Las turbinas 2 a 5 están desconectadas. Los equipos de control de daños están en eso ahora."

"¿Sistemas?"

"Solo en la sala de operaciones de vuelo, señor."

"Enterado, ¿bajas?"

"Enfermería aun no a reportado bajas, pero muchos heridos."

En menos de un minuto, el Almirante llega al puente. Allí los equipos de emergencia están funcionando. El suelo esta cubierto de vidrios rotos.

"Señor, las comunicaciones no funcionan, el radar no funciona, pero las maquinas están en buenas condiciones a excepción de los reactores fuera de línea y las turbinas; el casco esta intacto". – informa el oficial ejecutivo.

En ese momento, los siguientes en aparecer son Takeda y Orlov.

"¿Qué hay de los escuadrones?". – pregunta el Almirante.

"Perdimos mas de la mitad, aun están orbitando los que quedan, aun queda uno de los Cat's que esta haciendo de radar remoto sobre nosotros. Parece que las fuerzas Zentraedi tenían la intención de hundirnos e inutilizarnos. Y lo han logrado."

"¿Tenemos comunicación con los pilotos?"

"Si señor, con el comunicador de onda larga. El Comandante Alekseyev acaba de cancelar la persecución de los cazas enemigos."

"Quiero un reporte de daños completo lo antes posible, encárguese personalmente de reparar ese enlace de comunicaciones. Los grupos del Vulcan deben estar a menos de media hora de aquí."

El Oficial ejecutivo se retira, dejando el mando al Almirante.

"Capitanes, ¿están bien?". – pregunta luego de un momento, quitando los trozos de cristal de una silla.

El aire aun esta lleno de vapor. Por suerte las armas de reacción no emiten radiación residual, si fuera así, ya todos estarían muriendo lentamente, vomitando los órganos internos.

"Solo cortaduras superficiales..." – murmura Takeda, pasando un dedo por un rasguño en su frente, para luego añadir, al observar las manchas de sangre en la camisa del Almirante, que obviamente no son suyas. "¿Engel esta ileso? ¿Dónde esta?"

"En la enfermería. Esta herido pero se repondrá..." – dice, diciendo la verdad a medias. "Puede ir allá si lo necesita."

"No me quejo señor, me pondré bien."

Además no tiene sentido hacerlo, el hospital del buque debe estar lleno de cientos de heridos.

"Demonios, Gennadi tenia razón". – dice Sergetov con voz apagada y lleno de indignación. "Tenia razón, vinieron demasiado fácil, y caímos en la trampa."

"No se culpe señor, a nosotros nos hicieron lo mismo allá arriba". – dice Takeda.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fin Capitulo 23  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	24. Chapter 24

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PARTE 24: CIELO BRILLANTE**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un insistente sonido llega a sus oídos. Primero es un pequeño rumor, luego algo mas audible. Es el sonido de su propia respiración. Trata de abrir lo ojos, pero parecen pesarle toneladas. Sus ojos están segados por la brillantes luces del techo, aunque de todas formas, todo a su alrededor se ve nebuloso y difuso, como si estuviera envuelto en una densa neblina, pero aun así, en medio de eso, le llega una imagen conocida.

"Pensé que estabas muerta" - exclama apagadamente, respirando el aire frío a su alrededor.

"Claro que no."

"No esperaba volverte a ver."

"Quédate quieto, fuiste herido y perdiste mucha sangre."

"Tengo mucha mas."

"Llamare al enfermero."

"No, no te vallas. Quiero que te quedes conmigo" - murmura quedamente. "Soñé que morías y que no pude hacer nada."

"No te preocupes, quédate quieto, ¿sabias que tenemos el mismo tipo de sangre?"

"Me alegra ver que tenemos tantas cosas..."

Engel hace una pausa, para poder enfocarse en la nebulosa y difusa figura delante de él.

"Me siento tan feliz de verte. - murmura Engel que realmente no la ve, tratando de estirar el brazo hacia la forma borrosa, hasta que finalmente le pone la mano en la mejilla.

"Por favor Gennadi, aquí no" - dice aportándole la mano. "No te preocupes, te repondrás. De todas formas el Ul'yanovsk esta operativo, pero solo podemos ir a paso lento."

"¿Ul'yanovsk?"

En ese momento, Engel entorna la vista, aclarando su nublada vista. El ambiente cobra nitidez, las cortinas plásticas, el techo cubierto de tuberías grises. Finalmente, mira con quien esta hablando, dándose cuenta que no es quien pensaba...

Engel pasea la mirada por todo el lugar. Se encuentra en la enfermería, indudablemente, ese olor tan desagradable, ese olor que odia tanto, y que le recuerda el dolor...

Por alguna razón se siente terriblemente avergonzado. Luego de unos momentos en silencio se da cuenta que se trata de su propia vulnerabilidad. inmediatamente recuerda todo. el ataque al portaviones, las pesadas ametralladoras cortando el aire, las paredes metálicas vibrando al compás de los disparos, finalmente la armadura Zentraedi siendo acribillada al vuelo, y finalmente, la terrible explosión...

Su mente se confunde ante todos esos recuerdos, se siente como si todo eso fuera la respuesta a una pregunta que le resulta tan obvia que su mente no quiere aceptarla y que por accidente, o necesidad llega a él.

"¿Que demonios fue lo que paso?" - pregunta, volteando a mirar a Takeda.

"Los Zentraedi nos atacaron con un arma de reacción, el buque estuvo inutilizado hasta esta mañana, ahora se encuentra mas o menos bien, lo ultimo que supe fue que vamos a media maquina hacia el noroeste, esperamos instrucciones del cuartel general."

"¿Alguien le ha explicado a Gloval la situación?"

"El Almirante le envió su reporte, y solo le informaron que se quedara en la zona."

"Necesito salir de aquí. Tengo que ver a Yuri, alguien tiene que hacer el reconocimiento aéreo de la zona. Espero que al menos alguien haya podido seguir sus a los Zentraedi de regreso."

"Alekseyev ordeno dejar la persecución..."

Engel se sienta como un resorte en la camilla.

"¡Ese grandísimo hijo de perra!" - estalle Engel arrancándose de un tirón las agujas y las mangueras de suero. "Murieron tantos y ni siquiera pudo al menos ver donde se esconden."

Gennadi termina de quitarse las intravenosas, y se pone de pie, buscando el resto de su uniforme. Encuentra que su camisa ensangrentada. Ni siquiera se inmuta al verla.

Hikari, al ver que no puede detenerlo, al menos decide ayudarle, encontrando una camisa.

Mientras de la coloca, Engel nota un pequeño vendaje justo arriba de su hombro. Cuando toca las vendas, un afilado dolor corre por su brazo izquierdo, y casi le hace caer. Y una débil lagrima corre por sus ojos mientras se encoge en una momentánea agonía.

Recuperándose, decide que es mejor ignorarlo, y continua cambiándose.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nadie tiene la culpa, piensa Alekseyev, nadie a excepción del Mayor Engel. Por su culpa, sus pilotos cayeron en esa trampa y ahora, mas de cuarenta familias lloraran la muerte de sus hijos, padres, esposos, esposas. Incluso ya en el buque hay algunos que lloran la muerte de sus parientes.

El Almirante Sergetov no tiene la culpa, solo fue una victima de las circunstancias.

¿Hubiera sido diferente si no hubiera sido de esa manera? ¿debió haber hecho algo? ¿un papel mas activo?

Nikolái esta funcionando con el mínimo de tiempo, solo a podido dormir cerca de dos horas. Sergetov a asignado a por lo menos tres equipos a patrullas de combate aéreo. El radar aun no esta operativo, por lo que aun han tenido que guiarse con las ordenes de los dos Cat's Eye que quedan.

El puente luce aceptable. Han retirado los cristales del suelo... al igual que la sangre. El CIC esta operativo con la mitad de sus sistemas. Tres reactores nucleares se encuentran en operación, y con las maquinas apoyadas en solo cinco de las ocho turbinas.

Los incendios afectaron muy poco la integridad de la nave, sobre todo debido a la rápida acción de los equipos contra incendio. Gracias a Dios, el cuarto de armas se encuentra intacto.

A media maquina, o sea, a poco menos de 14 nudos, el Ul'yanovsk navega en dirección noroeste. Aunque en realidad se encuentra trazando un gran circulo mientras se esperan las ordenes de la Spacy... o que Engel se recupere, lo primero que suceda.

Sergetov trata de continuar verificando, junto a los comandantes del departamento de mantenimiento e ingeniería.

"Almirante, infórmeme sobre lo que a pasado" - pide Engel, entrando en el puente.

"Gennadi, ni siquiera deberías estar levantado."

"Me rasguñe el hombro, no me abrí la cabeza."

"Tenemos varias patrullas de combate aéreo en los sectores 2 y 4. El cuartel general nos ha dicho que esperemos..."

"¿Y que se supone que debemos esperar?"

"Ordenes."

"Conozco esas ordenes, y por ellas han muerto miles. Creo que es hora de mostrar algo de iniciativa."

"¿A que te refieres?"

"¿Que hay de la localización de la fuerza enemiga?"

"No la tenemos."

"¿Por que? ¿Acaso lo de ayer fue en vano? Es maldito mal parido de Alekseyev debió seguirlos. Ahora estaríamos de regreso a casa" - dice recargando sus manos sobre la mesa central.

"Puede que no le interese todos los que murieron, pero no iba a arriesgar a nadie más" - Alekseyev se queda de pie detrás de él, en la puerta del puente.

"Siempre pasa. Les dan una orden y no la cumplen" - dice sin voltear a mirarle.

"Tenia que defender el buque" - arguye Alekseyev dando un paso hacia el..

"¡El buque se defiende solo, idiota!" - grita Engel a Alekseyev por sobre su hombro, para luego volverse a Sergetov. "Yuri Ivanovich, ahora hay que montar otra operación de reconocimiento."

"Petición denegada. La Spacy acaba de decirnos que nos mantengamos a la espera de nuevas ordenes" - dice Sergetov.

"Esto no puede estar pasando. Siempre atacan, y en lugar de seguirlos..." - Engel arguyo molesto, golpeando con la palma de las manos en el cristal luminado de la mesa.

"No te preocupas por la seguridad de los míos y por tu culpa murieron todos estos buenos hombre y mujeres. ¡Y ahora te molestas porque sus vidas no valían nada para ti!"

"Corrieron un riesgo, apostaron sus vidas y perdieron, ninguna muerte se justifica, pero estamos en guerra. Entiendo que no tenga hijos y no quiera defender lo que queda del mundo para ellos, pero a mi si me vale y haré lo que sea necesario para cumplir con eso."

"Pues te equivocas, tengo un hijo y entiendo..."

"Con que si. ¿Entonces usted y su mujercita quemada entienden?"

Eso fue suficiente. Engel no a terminado de hablar, cuando Alekseyev le empuja por el hombro, para luego agarrarlo por el cuello de la camisa y empujarlo contra el manparo.

"¡Alekseyev!" - llama el Almirante.

Nikolái suelta a Gennadi. Engel trata de controlarse, cuando siente un dolor intenso en su brazo que casi le llega a los huesos. Acomoda el cuello de su camisa para luego continuar hablando.

"Yuri, ¿Para cuando dice el cuartel general que tomaran una decisión?"

"Dicen que para las próximas horas."

Engel mira el reloj en la pared, son las 3.56 pm.

"Cuando nos den luz verde, ¿cuanto tiempo tomara armar los P-700?"

"Diez minutos en la preparación preliminar, dos o tres para configuración de vuelo. Mas rápido no podemos."

Engel se rasca la herida por encima del vendaje, pero deja de hacerlo cuando al solo tocarla, siente una fugaz punzada que le llega a la espalda.

"O sea, que como mínimo tenemos doce minutos para un ataque."

Engel despliega de golpe sobre la mesa un mapa de la zona. Con un compás mide la distancia entre el portaviones y algún lugar entre la selva.

"Otros doce... o mas minutos para llegar al objetivo. ¡Casi media hora!". - exclama luego de golpear la mesa con el compás en la mano. "Creo que seria prudente empezar la preparación preliminar de una vez."

"Eso se salta los procedimientos operativos de seguridad."

"¡¿Y que demonios importa?!"

"Señor, confirmar contacto de radar en dirección 248" - informa quedamente un oficial.

"¿En cuanto tiempo estarán aquí?" - pregunta el Almirante.

"Se estima que estarán sobre nosotros en cinco minutos, señor."

"Llamen a alerta de combate en el sector 2 y 4" - ordena Sergetov. "Que todos los escuadrones en la nave se preparen para despegar."

"Todos no. Que por alguna maldita vez alguien se dedique a ver de donde viene" - pide Engel.

"Gennadi, me vas a perdonar, pero no te voy a permitir que me hables así. Te pido un poco mas de respeto."

"Esta bien, discúlpame Yuri. Entonces yo mismo lo haré."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el hangar del portaviones, la actividad es frenética. El personal de vuelo esta trabajando lo mas rápido posible, asumiendo la difícil tarea de montar objetos letales en los aviones.

En un sector del hangar, unos seis aviones están siendo armados. Los equipos arman los paquetes de mísiles AMM-1 en todos ellos. Casi al terminar llega otro equipo de técnicos. Cuatro mísiles RMS son llevados en carretillas hasta debajo de dos aviones, elevados cuidadosamente por medio de un brazo cargador y amarrados en su sitio.

En ese momento llegan corriendo un seis pilotos, llevando cada uno un casco en mano.

"¿Que demonios es eso?" - pregunta Ramírez al ver los dos desgarbados mísiles colgando en cada ala de su Valkyrie.

"Vas a una misión de ataque" - contesta el jefe de línea mientras se quita del medio al salir uno de sus asistentes empujando la carretilla vacía.

"Pero... ni siquiera me han dicho nada. ¿Quien es el responsable?"

"Teniente, ustedes se vienen conmigo" - dice alguien a sus espaldas.

"¿Y quien demonios es usted?" - pregunta despectivamente la chica, sin impórtale mucho quien sea ese tipo.

"¡Soy el Mayor Engel y estoy al mando!". – anuncia mas molesto que nunca si se puede y con la misma energía que si hubiera sido una orden de Dios.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parece que todos los cazas Zentraedi en el Amazonas salieron a recibirles. Alekseyev no sabe quienes están cayendo mas rápido, si los suyos o los enemigos.

Aunque olvida eso y se cuida de no ser asesinado.

Arriba en el cielo, mira por el espejo como los Pods ponen rumbo hacia la costa y sin llamar a nadie, se lanza en picada para seguirles.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Engel en su Valkyrie esta siendo enganchado en la catapulta, luego de que el Valkyrie de Ramírez despegase.

De pronto el Mayor reacciona y gira la cabeza hacia su derecha.

Allí un punto rojo grisáceo aproximándose directamente hacia el, haciéndole ignorar al Valkyrie que acaba de despegar, y que es ametrallado por el Glaug que viene acercándose a toda velocidad, volviéndolo una bola de fuego. Por suerte los dos mísiles de reacción no estallan, cayendo en el mar con los restos del aparato.

"¡NO!"

En pánico Engel pasa instintivamente a modalidad Gerwalk, forcejeando por unos eternos segundos con el reten que aprisionaba la rueda delantera. Al soltarse, se quita de allí para evitar que lo maten.

El Glaug pasa volando sobre la cubierta, alejándose lo mas posible, para hacer un giro para regresar por el otro lado. Cuando se vuelve hacia el portaviones, dispara dos mísiles, antes de elevarse y evitar por poco la cubierta.

Los dos mísiles, con un segundo de diferencia entre uno y otro, hacen impacto, uno en la esquina de popa de la cubierta de vuelo, del lado de babor, y el otro vuela sobre la cubierta dando justo en la parte de proa, en el lado mas angulado de la proa en esquí donde terminan las catapultas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takeda cae y se golpea contra una de las consolas de radar. Desde el suelo ve una pared de llamas, luego llegan a ella gritos y el estruendo de una explosión. El mamparo posterior del CIC ya no existe. El único pensamiento de Hikari es el de huir. Empieza a ir hacia la puerta de la escalera, pero al abrirla, se encuentra con mas fuego, y en el suelo, justo delante de la escalera destrozada, ve un cuerpo decapitado...

Tambalearte corre horrorizada de regreso al CIC, hacia la puerta estanca del fondo para luego correr hacia estribor. Los sistemas contra incendio empiezan a funcionar, mojando todo con una lluvia de agua salada.

Por fin sale a la pasarela de la cubierta de vuelo. Uno de los marinos apunta una manguera justo hacia ella, casi haciéndole caer por la borda.

"¡Fuego en el CIC!" - logra jadear la Capitán.

"¡Donde no hay!" - grita el marinero.

Takeda cae de rodillas sobre la cubierta. Mira hacia arriba, para ver el cielo lleno de trazas de humo negro. A la vez que que un par de siniestras nubes se elevan del buque.

"¡Quítese de allí, imbécil!" - le grita uno de los hombres que combaten el fuego.

Otras personas salen de la pasarela.

"Hikari, ¿estas bien?"

Es Orlov, con la camisa desgarrada y el pecho ensangrentado por un par de heridas, siendo llevado en brazos por dos asistentes de cubierta, que están ayudando a sacar a los heridos.

"Si."

Sin decir mas, Hikari sube torpemente de un salto a la cubierta de vuelo. La cubierta esta llena de espuma contra incendio y resbaladiza. Hikari cae varias veces en su carrera por llegar a la torre, llegando al puente en menos de un minuto.

"¿Donde esta el Almirante?" - pregunta el oficial ejecutivo, el Capitán de Navío Schöeder, tan pronto entra ella al puente.

"No lo sé, hay muchos incendios allí abajo... muchos heridos y muertos" - responde sin aliento.

"Uno de los mísiles golpeo muy cerca de ustedes."

Todos se sobresaltan al escuchar un rugido en el cielo. Takeda corre hacia la ventana.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Glaug viene de regreso, quizás con la intención de destruir directamente la inmensa torre del portaviones.

"¡Kamjin!" - murmura Engel.

Sin pensarlo, tira de la palanca para alcanzarlo. Dispara directamente sobre la cabina del Glaug. Los disparos que le alcanzan en ángulo y rebotan en la caperuza, pero el impacto es suficiente para hacerle caer sobre la cubierta a la altura de las catapultas, rebotando varias veces a lo largo de ella, para enredarse en los cables de apontaje.

Engel dispara de nuevo, pero sus tiros solo golpean la cubierta. En ese momento, los pocos Pod que quedan deben de haber recibido una señal de retirada, ya que pasan del ataque al repliegue. Los que logran desembarazarse del combate ponen rumbo rápidamente hacia la costa.

En la cubierta, el Glaug trata de romper los cables, mientras Engel se aproxima. Al ultimo momento, cuando Engel esta por caer sobre él en modalidad Gerwalk, el Glaug se suelta, haciendo que el Mayor caiga inútilmente sobre el buque.

El Glaug se lanza a toda velocidad, evitando al caza de Engel, que sigue detrás de el, disparando. Esquiva los disparos, mientras desciende para volar casi a ras de las olas. Vuela bajo, maniobrando con la esperanza de hacer estrellar a su perseguidor.

Engel dispara cortas ráfagas, fallándolas todas. Justo en ese instante, la silueta blanca del Valkyrie de Alekseyev aparece ante su vista. Se mete en el camino entre él y Kamjin.

"¡Alekseyev!" - exclama Engel, soltando el gatillo justo cuando la mira pasa de amarillo a verde.

"Lo siento Mayor, déjemelo a mi."

"¡Cállese y quítese de mi camino! ¡Y usted Teniente, no se pierda que la voy a necesitar!" - exclama Engel a Alekseyev y Ramírez, quien va detrás.

El Glaug se lanza en una curva cerrada, mientras Alekseyev continua detrás. Pero Engel se concentra en el Valkyrie del Comandante, sin dejar de tenerlo en la mira.

"Comandante, Mayor... Blietkrieg 23, se les recomienda que regresen" - escucha Alekseyev en su radio.

No responde, tratando de acelerar, acercándose mas a su presa, con solo 11 balas en su cañón no quiere fallar...

"Escuchó Alekseyev, regrese" - chilla Engel.

Esta a punto de acercarse lo suficiente...

"Quítese de mi camino, o si no..."

"¿O si no que? ¿Me dispararas igual que a Polina?" - estalla el Comándate.

Engel se queda callado, tratando de seguir el paso a los dos.

"No te basta habernos hecho sufrir, sino que lo harás de nuevo ¿Verdad?"

Por un momento, Engel se ve en la cabina de ese Su-27, apuntando a otro avión igual al suyo. En un giro tan vertiginoso, que los mismos bordes de su visión se ven borrosos, pero teniendo todo detalle del centro. Una ráfaga de disparos golpea el otro Su-27, arrancándole parte del ala y haciéndole caer del cielo envuelto en llamas...

"Si es necesario lo haré..."

Alekseyev aprieta con fuerza la palanca de gases, mordiéndose los labios hasta sangrar.

"Así que, Mayor... todo es realmente cierto, ¿verdad? respóndame."

Ramírez viene justo detrás de los otros dos Valkyries, y escucha nada mas por la radio cuando ve que Engel lanza una corta ráfaga, que casi golpea por poco al caza de su Comandante. En un segundo, El Glaug que viene delante, cae de golpe en picada, volteándose y disparando contra sus perseguidores.

Alekseyev recibe varios tiros en un ala, mientras él de Engel solo desciende, esquivando los disparos, pero que Ramírez no puede evitar, y los recibe todos. Con la costa a la vista, la desafortunada chica tira de la palanca de expulsión, saliendo disparada de la cabina.

Mientras cae en paracaídas, ve como los tres se elevan para quedar por encima de las montañas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El incendio en el Ul'yanovsk a quedado casi extinto. Debido a la dotación de Valkyries del buque, no es necesario llevar millones de litros de combustible, reduciéndose al máximo del necesario para los pocos aviones convencionales embarcados. Pero aun así, el material inflamable, sobre todo en la cubierta media, se incendia.

La nave se encuentra marchando en rumbo general norte, a los veinte nudos que le permiten sus maquinas.

"¿Tenemos alguna comunicación?" - pregunta el oficial ejecutivo Schöeder.

"Enviamos una señal de máxima prioridad al mando central, pero aun no han respondido" - responde un Teniente, a cargo del improvisado centro de control.

"¿Tiene noticias del Almirante?" - pregunta luego a otro oficial, este solo le responde meneando la cabeza.

"¿No podemos hacer nada?" - pregunta Takeda.

"El Vulcan ya a dado la vuelta y ya se encuentra navegando para acá, de todas formas, los escuadrones de apoyo estarán aquí en cualquier momento. Los otros portaviones están ocupados siguiendo a las fuerzas que se están replegando. Parece que su ultimo ataque fue una forma de cubrir una retirada aun mayor."

"¿Que quiere decir?"

"Nos acaban de comunicar que todos nuestros portaviones sufrieron varios ataques, el mando central de la Spacy debe de estar reunido para decidir que hacer."

"¿Que hará usted?"

"Voy a reorganizar el ala aérea, y esperar instrucciones. Es lo único que podemos hacer por el momento."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Glaug cae pesadamente, escondiéndose en medio de la selva. Se queda agazapado, con la esperanza de perder a su perseguidor. Sus cañones se han sobrecalentado, tiene que dejar que se enfríen para poder dar combate contra su enemigo.

Se vuelve para acurrucarse mas y poder apuntar hacia arriba, para disparar a los Valkyries apenas aparezcan. Al ver cruzar a uno, dispara, dándole en una de las alas, viendo como cae perdiéndose en la selva, pero sin explosión, por lo que deduce que no a muerto. Se posiciona para esperarlo.

Mientras continua esperando, es golpeado de lado por el Valkyrie de Engel, que surge como de la nada, aun con su ala humeante. El Glaug logra responder lanzando un golpe con uno de sus brazos. Engel levanta el fusil para dispararle, pero el Glaug alza su brazo y lo golpea, haciendo que su fusil se levante disparando. Sus disparos barren en un arco entre el cielo y contra la selva. Cuando lo equilibra los tiros se pierden entre los árboles y algunos dan contra el Glaug.

Este ultimo queda totalmente aturdido, tiempo que aprovecha Engel para lanzarse contra el.

"Al fin te tengo" - dice a la vez que da unos cuantos disparos mas a quemarropa en algunos lugares del Pod de combate.

En pocos minutos este se queda inmóvil. Frenético, el Valkyrie de Engel forcejea para levantar la cúpula del Glaug. Sin esfuerzo esta se levanta, revelando su ocupante...

... un Zentraedi con el rostro parcialmente opacado por el cristal de su casco. Se ve realmente indefenso, a pesar de vestir su fuerte traje de vuelo. Inmediatamente Engel se da cuenta. No es Kamjin. Nunca en su vida se tomara la molestia de averiguar que ese es el Tercer Oficial de las fuerzas de Kamjin, Gerao.

Lleno de ira por su equivocación, Engel gira el fusil para tomarlo por la culata y empieza a arremeter a golpes al Zentraedi. Con el primer golpe logra romperle el casco, mientras que con lo siguiente logra reducirle el cráneo en fragmentos.

Empuñando el ensangrentado fusil, pasa a modalidad Gerwalk para elevarse unos cuantos metros en el aire por encima de los árboles. Su radar muestra unos cuantos contactos lejanos, puede ver a los Pods de combate congregarse en un lugar. A localizado la base Zentraedi.

Empieza a volar en círculos para buscar a Alekseyev. Venia detrás de el y se había metido entre los árboles para buscar al Zentraedi. Apenas se levanta mas alto lo ve. Esta a unas decenas de metros del lugar donde dejo a Gerao, precisamente en el lugar al que se fueron sus balas perdidas...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos los Valkyries sobrevivientes se posan en la cubierta de vuelo en configuración Gerwalk. El Glaug de Gerao y después el Valkyrie de Engel arruinaron no solo los cables de apontaje, sino las catapultas y magullaron la pista de manera que los aterrizajes convencionales serian poco menos que imposibles.

Cuando llega el ultimo de los Valkyries, aparece el de Engel, posándose al lado de la torres. Apenas lo apaga, Engel salta de la cabina, corriendo hacia el puente.

"Necesitamos iniciar el ataque cuanto antes" - dice apenas entra entra.

"Me temo que eso será imposible" - dice Schöeder.

"Claro que si, tengo las coordenadas."

"Creo que debo explicarle Mayor..."

"No, no necesito explicaciones de que aun no tenemos ordenes del alto mando. Ello no están aquí y tenemos a todos los Zentraedi juntos en una sola canasta..."

"¡CÁLLESE!" - grita Schöeder, haciendo que Engel se quede callado. "El Almirante esta gravemente herido en la enfermería y el tiene las claves de lanzamiento. Los mísiles están armados y listos, pero hace falta sus claves para configurarlos. Además, el CIC esta totalmente destruido, y allí estaban los cuadros de mando de los mísiles."

"¡Maldita sea! ¿Donde esta Orlov?"

"En la enfermería, no podrá ayudar tampoco."

"Vi un impacto en la proa. Si lego a preguntar si podemos dispararlos y me dicen que no... lo golpeare."

"Los mísiles no sufrieron daño, la Comandante Kovaleskaya ya informo que están en excelentes condiciones."

"Bien, los vamos a disparar desde los silos."

"¿Como va a hacerlo?"

"Eso no le importa."

"Mayor, no puedo permitirle hacer esto, la Spacy..."

"En la Spacy son unos inútiles burócratas. Así que quédese aquí, defiende al buque mientras armo los mísiles. Sabe que es lo correcto, así que me voy."

Luego de decir esto, Engel sale del puente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la selva, todos los Pods Regult, cazas Gnerl y las demás armaduras de combate empezaron a ingresar por las plataformas de carga de la nave de Kamjin.

Algunos de los pilotos Zentraedi han venido de puntos tan lejanos al sur como el Mato Grosso del sur o la orillas del río Paraná.

Ordenadamente, los casi dos centenares de vehículos embarcan rápidamente en el buque de Kamjin, prácticamente el único que queda de su flota de ataque, y que ha sido completamente restaurada, luego de una lenta y torpe operación de reparación.

Kamjin se encuentra extasiado al ver que al fin lograra salir de este planeta. Se da cuenta de la perdida de Gerao al no llegar este con el grupo de ataque. No le importa mucho.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la sala de mísiles del Ul'yanovsk, los técnicos trabajan bajo presión. Kovaleskaya mira fijamente a Engel y otros dos técnicos reclinados contra el tubo de uno de los mísiles. Uno de ellos sostiene una lámpara de trabajo, que era poco mas que una bombilla eléctrica en un portalámparas metálico, protegida por una malla de alambre. En el tubo del misil hay una bastante gruesa portezuela con algunos pesados pestillos que llega a otra abierta en el propio cuerpo del misil.

"Quiero que los armen directamente y carguen las coordenadas en la computadora de orientación" - explica Engel, para luego apartarse del misil.

"¿Que estas haciendo? ¿Tratas de lanzarlos directamente?" - pregunta Kovaleskaya.

"Si, los seguros especiales. Podemos quitarlos para que el oficial de mísiles los arme directamente. Pero por una maldita razón va a tomar mucho tiempo."

"¿Estas seguro?" - pregunta bastante preocupada.

"Claro que si" - responde con una media sonrisa. "Que también armen los mísiles 1, 2 y 12."

"Esos tiene ojivas de 275..."

"Creo que no debo dar mas explicaciones, Haida."

"Si es una orden..."

"Si lo quieres, lo haré. Además quiero que alguien cierre esas esclusas" - dice, señalando las dos puertas que dan acceso a la sala.

"¿Por que?"

"Creo que eso a quedado claro."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Señor, tenemos comunicación del mano central" - informa un oficial.

"Imprímalo" - pide Schöeder.

"Es una señal de audio. Se lo pasare."

El Oficial Ejecutivo toma el auricular mas cercano.

"Capitán Schöeder al habla."

"Capitán, le habla el Almirante Gloval. Necesito hablar urgentemente con Sergetov."

"El Almirante se encuentra herido en la enfermería, señor. Me encuentro al mando ahora."

"Quiero que me pase entonces al Mayor Engel."

"Señor, el se encuentra en este momento preparando el P-700 para el lanzamiento."

"No, dígale que no lo haga. Que aborte la misión. Ahora... mejor comuníquemelo."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kovaleskaya es quien agarra el auricular del manparo.

"Gennadi, para ti" - dice tendiéndoselo.

"¿Si?"

"Mayor Engel, le habla el Almirante Gloval."

"En hora buena señor. Estoy preparando la ofensiva. Tengo localizados a Kamjin y disparare los P-700 como lo planeamos."

"Negativo, Mayor. Tenemos razones para suponer que despegan rumbo al espacio."

"¿Dejarlos escapar?"

"Necesitamos un gesto de buena fe. Podemos dejarle ir ahora. Los otros Zentraedis rebeldes sabrán que les dejamos una salida para una solución pacifica a esta guerra de guerrillas. Darles una posibilidad de salvación."

"Con el debido respeto señor, es una ingenuidad. Tenemos la oportunidad de acabar con Kamjin. Este es un caso donde las ordenes no pueden ni deben ser ejecutadas. Se lo que hay que hacer y lo haré."

"¿Va a desobedecer mis ordenes Gennadi?"

"No las desobedezco. Aunque debo ejecutarlas, no debo hacerlo, porque tengo la oportunidad."

"Pero hay que darles opciones."

"Ya no mas. Por culpa de esas instrucciones han muerto miles de personas, si no millones. Cuando nos reunimos las instrucciones fueron claras, y las ordenes fueron explicadas. ¿Acaso lo olvida?"

Gloval da un gruñido. Engel se esta comportando de la misma manera que los Almirantes de la Spacy...

"No me hable de esa manera Mayor."

"Me dio el mando de esta operación, y cuando el comandante esta al frente no tiene que acatar las ordenes del alto mando..."

"Gennadi, deje sus clases de filosofía militar. El eliminarlos de esa manera no va regresar a la vida a todos los muertos. Ni siquiera la Mayor Nikolayev."

"Lamento mucho que lo interprete de esa manera, Almirante."

"Se necesita un motivo mejor para matar. Yo lo se. Yo he matado, quizás de la misma manera que usted quiere hacerlo. Si usted quiere matar a Kamjin, se puede hacer. Pero no apruebo que los mate a todos solo para liquidar a ese bastardo."

"Esto es una real perdida de tiempo."

"Gennadi, Usted..."

Engel no escucha mas. Le da un fuerte tirón al cable del auricular, desprendiéndolo, para luego dejar caer el auricular contra el suelo.

"Este cable es de mala calidad... ¿Cuanto tiempo?" - pregunta Engel acercándose a Kovaleskaya.

"Dales unos minutos mas."

"No hay unos minutos mas. Tienen tres minutos."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Señor, con el debido respeto, eso es lo que pasa cuando envían a fanáticos" - dice el Capitán Schöeder, a manera de despedida.

"¿Y bien?"

"Y bien señorita, su amigo quiere hacer una pequeña fogata con unos cuantos buenos centenares de kilotones, sin pararse a cumplir las ordenes."

Hikari no tiene nada que decir, solo se queda mirando al Capitán.

"Tenemos que evitar que dispare los mísiles" - termina de decir, mientras llama a uno de los comandantes del departamento de armas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haida, quiero que quites el seguro del disparador táctico" - pide Engel, señalando un panel cerrado en una consola ante ellos.

"Estas desobedeciendo ordenes."

"Lo que estoy es perdiendo tiempo. No voy a tener ninguna consideración contigo si no lo haces..."

"Vas a matarme. Entonces lo que decía Nikolái era cierto."

"No me vengas con eso."

"¡Dios! ¡Y de seguro mataste a Nikolái!"

"No he matado a nadie. Solo quiero terminar esta guerra. Así que por favor..." - explica Engel, tomándola del un brazo para acercarla al panel.

"Si vas a hacer esto, entonces no voy a detenerte, pero quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo y que evado toda responsabilidad de lo que hagas."

"No me importa que la evadas. Al menos tengo la seguridad que ahora el trabajo será bien hecho."

La Comandante se acerca al panel, donde hay tres filas de doce luces y una ranura para insertar una llave debajo de cada una.

"Pon esto aquí" - dice Engel, dándole la llave de Sergetov.

Al hacerlo, las luces rojas empezaron a parpadear. Sobre la cubierta de vuelo, cuatro compuertas se abren dejando ver dentro de cada uno de los silos una pequeña cubierta de espuma plástica blanca que protege al misil de la humedad.

"Gracias Haida, ahora el disparador táctico."

Kovaleskaya se quedo mirando fijamente la pequeña cajita, asegurada por una cerradura de la cual, tiene la llave. Se sobresalta y se pone la mano sobre el pecho, cubriendo instintivamente la llave.

"No lo..."

Antes de que termine de hablar, Gennadi la hala del brazo, quitándole el mismo la llave. Abre la cajita, y con desesperación levanta la cubierta plástica transparente, dejando al descubierto un gran botón naranja.

"¿Mísiles listos?" - pregunta Engel al técnico.

"Listos."

"¿Aseguraron y comprobaron coordenadas?"

"Si... señor."

"¿Están bien cerradas las escotillas de inspección?"

"Si..."

"Fuego uno" - dice a la vez que pulsa el botón.

La sala de mísiles parece estremece cuando el P-700 del silo numero siete sale hacia arriba lanzado por una carga auxiliar de gas. Se eleva unos cuantos metros, y en una fracción de segundo, mientras se queda como suspendido por inercia en el aire, dos pequeñas alas se despliegan de sus costados, con el sonido de metal rozando contra metal. Cuando empieza a caer, su motor se enciende, y empieza a elevarse, colocándose en posición de vuelo horizontal, y empezar a seguir su programa de vuelo de evasión a baja altura...

"Fuego dos" - dice cuando vuelve a apretar el botón.

Pero esta vez no sucede nada.

"El numero dos no se ha disparado" - dice entre dientes Kovaleskaya.

"¿Porque?"

Pregunta Engel, segundos antes de que todas las luces de la sala de mísiles se apaguen, al igual que el panel delante de el. Las luces rojas de las lámparas se encienden bañándolo con una desagradable tonalidad alizarina.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El P-700 empieza a volar siguiendo el contorno del suelo. Sus sistemas de guía y evasión están activos, en previsión de un posible ataque. Al salir de la zona selvática, desciende para quedar volando cerca del fondo del valle.

Lejano a todo esto, Kamjin se encuentra en el puente de su nave, mirando con una ligera sonrisa como su nave a cobrado vida otra vez. Al fin las reparaciones finalizaron. No hay nada que pueda detenerlo ahora.

Cuando la energía recorre una vez mas los sistemas, la antes inservible nave recobra su estado operativo. Los oscuros pasillos se iluminan de nuevo, mientras los cientos de paneles y dispositivos palpitan de nuevo con energía. Los generadores superdimensiónales empiezan a girar, ganando cada vez mas impulso.

Fuera, la tierra se estremece liberando a la nave que surge violentamente de su prisión subterránea. Lentamente primero, y luego con mas velocidad, la nave se levanta del suelo, dejando caer las cientos de toneladas de tierra que se acumulo sobre ella...

Una vez mas, Kamjin se encuentra armado y dispuesto a llevar a cabo su venganza. Destruir al Macross.

La nave avanza a la mayor velocidad que puede desarrollar dentro de la atmósfera, ya que su poco aerodinámico perfil evita que vuela a mas de dos o tres veces la velocidad del sonido. Vuela siguiendo el valle, dejando atrás el cráter y varios cascos destartalados de naves.

El P-700 continua volando rápido y bajo, llegando hasta la zona especificada. Justo antes de llegar, se eleva bruscamente hasta varios cientos de metros, y después lanzarse en un picado pronunciado. A solo metros del suelo, mas de un centenar de señales eléctricas convergieron en el mismo sitio dentro de la ojiva de combate de 'solo' 50 kilotones, desencadenando procesos físicos tan complejos que pocas personas en la tierra conocen en su totalidad.

La detonación toma por sorpresa a los Zentraedis en la nave, pero a varios kilómetros de distancia, la onda de choque solo logra estremecer ligeramente la nave.

A plena potencia y volando a baja altura rumbo al mar, destruirá el Macross primero y entonces regresara al espacio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[Fin Capitulo 24  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	25. Chapter 25

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PARTE 25: VENDRÁN LLUVIAS SUAVES...**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya es suficientemente difícil convivir con otros seres humanos, pero la convivencia con seres que no son de esta tierra, y más aun, de este sistema planetario, ya es un choque demasiado grande, incluso para las mentes mejor preparadas, aunque a decir verdad, nadie esta preparado para eso.

Difícil de entender, realmente difícil. Los seres humanos son los seres superiores de su planeta por una única y exclusiva razón: ninguna otra criatura a podido realmente poner resistencia a su avance. Al comienzo el humano era un animal que estaba abocado a la extinción, sin ninguna esperanza de prosperar o sobrevivir, en un mundo de bestias mas poderosas. Con sus herramientas logro mas alcance y fuerza que muchos de sus contrincantes, y con el tiempo llego a ser superior a ellos.

Cuando aprendió a dominar las fuerzas de la naturaleza, se coronó como el máximo ser de su planeta. Desde las pequeñas serpientes hasta los inmensos mamut, ninguno pudo contra el avance de la tecnología humana. Y eso es lo que lo distingue del resto de los animales. El humano es él más valiente de todos los animales, porque los a vencido a todos... aunque también es el mas cruel de todos ellos.

La fragilidad de su cuerpo se compenso con medios ofensivos cada vez mas temibles. La lanza, el arco, el fusil, el cañón y finalmente las armas nucleares, le habían procurado armas de infinito alcance y casi infinita potencia. Con ellas el ser humano había conquistado su mundo, pero llegando a usarlas muchas veces contra si mismo. Los futuristas pregonaban que la guerra era la máxima actividad humana por excelencia, porque allí a la tecnología se le daba su mas basto alcance.

Pero ante el horror de ser a su vez dominado por otros seres, claramente superiores, el humano puso todo su corazón y su alma aplicarse en los avances en el campo de la destrucción. Si se les mostraba una fuerza igual o superior, el juego podía ser ganado.

En un radio de cinco kilómetros toda la selva esta completamente desolada. Es increíble, siempre que la chusma piensa en armas nucleares, considera las armas nucleares como mágicos instrumentos de destrucción. No es así. Esa arma no es nada mágico. Se trataba de un simple artefacto explosivo, aunque de gran tamaño. Gran parte del suelo selvático y los cacharros cruceros canibalizados quedaron totalmente destruidos, pero una gran cantidad de escombros fueron despedidos a decenas de kilómetros.

El suelo y los árboles, alrededor del punto de detonación, se pulverizaron en pedazos de tamaño molecular, quedando grandes focos de selva en llamas, que se empiezan a extinguir por la fuerte lluvia.

El Valkyrie de reconocimiento vuela a baja altura, tratando de evitar las nubes de polvo que se empiezan a expandir en el cielo ya oscurecido por la tormenta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takeda mira las imágenes de la cámara del Valkyrie en tiempo real. Casi sonríe cuando una de las imágenes muestra el cráter en su máxima expresión, pero se resiste, ante la seriedad - y gravedad - de lo ocurrido.

En una de las muchísimas salas del portaviones, lo que queda del estado mayor esta analizando los resultados de la operación. El Almirante Sergetov continua en enfermería, luego de una operación de emergencia. Al parecer se encuentra estable, pero le espera una larga recuperación.

"¿La operación fue exitosa?" - pregunta el Capitán Schöeder luego de que el Valkyrie saliera de la zona.

"Hay muchos fragmentos en la zona, parece que la bomba cayo encima o muy cerca del crucero de Kamjin" - responde Hikari mientras se frota los ojos. Ya tiene mas de un día sin dormir, y apenas a pasado una hora desde el ataque.

"Si esa es la confirmación, entonces regresaremos a puerto. Aunque todavía estamos trasfiriendo los heridos hacia el Vulcan."

"Seria lo mejor Capitán."

"Señor" - dice un joven oficial, un Teniente de Fragata, entrando por la puerta.

"¿Si, Teniente?"

"Encontraron al Comandante Alekseyev, lo traen para acá."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los helicópteros de rescate continuaban hasta finales de la tarde recuperando a los pilotos del mar. Ramírez no tuvo que esperar mas de una hora para ser encontrada flotando en su balsa de salvamento, a un par de kilómetros de la costa, en medio de la lluvia.

El helicóptero se suspende a unos cuantos metros sobre ella, mientras dejan caer el cable de la grúa de salvamento, que termina en un arnés con el que ella misma haba practicado tantas veces, y nunca espero utilizar. Luego de estar bien asegurada, le hace señas al para-jumper en la puerta y la levantan.

En el helicóptero Sea Sergeant habían un par de pilotos mas, ilesos pero mojados, que fueron recogidos del mar igual que ella. Se sienta en una de las butacas plegables en una de las paredes, mientras uno de los PJ se acerca para examinarla. No tiene ninguna herida, salvo algo de frío - por lo que la cubre con una manta - y el susto de lo que sucedió.

Inmediatamente su mente regresa a los eventos de hace unas horas, sobre todo al Teniente Comandante Alekseyev, cuyo Valkyrie no vio regresar, aunque puede haberlo pasado por alto en medio de su propio drama. Nota que el helicóptero no esta dirigiéndose al mar, sino a tierra firme, de seguro a continuar su labor de salvamento.

En la radio del helicóptero solo se capta la señal de la baliza de socorro de un Valkyrie, pero nada mas. Con cautela, y protegidos por dos cazas, el helicóptero hacer círculos sobre los árboles, en busca del Valkyrie.

Lo primero que encuentran son los restos de un Glaug, bastante estropeado. Mas allá, entre los árboles encuentran el Valkyrie. Asomada por la portezuela y temblando de frío, Ramírez reconoce las inconfundibles franjas azules y rojas en el fuselaje. Es el Valkyrie de Alekseyev, tirado en el suelo en configuración Battroid.

También conoce la línea de disparos que atraviesan el pecho del Valkyrie. Un par de ellos perforaron la cubierta metaliza que protege la cabina. Viendo esto, ni siquiera quiere imaginar lo que le habrá pasado al Comandante dentro de la cabina...

Luego de volar directamente desde allí, el helicóptero aterriza bajo las ultimas luces de la tarde. Todos en el aparato están mortalmente silenciosos, y no es para menos, luego de haber recuperado y transportado el cadáver del Comandante Alekseyev.

Ramírez ayuda a los PJ a sacar delicadamente la bolsa con el cuerpo, ante la vista de los oficiales y operadores de cubierta. Por mas injusto que fuera para los otros pilotos muertos, el cuerpo del Comandante tenia, de cierta manera, prioridad.

Tiene muchas mezclas de sentimientos. No conocía mucho al Comandante fuera del ámbito profesional, pero le tenia en alta estima junto a los otros pilotos. Y que se preocupaba mucho de los pilotos jóvenes como ella. Tiene los ojos enrojecidos, no solo por la tristeza, sino también por la rabia y no le era fácil contener las lagrimas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Engel esta acostado en el camastro de su camarote. No puede dormir, a pesar de todo lo que a pasado. Mira fijamente el techo, pensando en como habrán salido las cosas. Piensa en que su decisión fue la correcta, no importa lo que hayan dicho en el alto mando. Era un trabajo que debía hacerse, y el tomó la responsabilidad de hacerlo.

El alto mando lo forman oficiales burocratizados, que nunca han entrado en combate, quizás lo mas que hicieron fue sentarse cómodamente a escuchar los reportes de batalla. Saber sobre operaciones militares no es lo mismo que estar en las operaciones. Lo que mas le molesta es la ingenuidad de las personas comunes.

"¿Engel? ¿Gennadi, estás despierto?"

Engel no hace nada al escuchar la voz de Hikari, llamándole.

"Tengo algo que decirte..."

Ella toca la puerta antes de continuar...

"Gennadi, hay algo sobre lo que quiero hablarte..."

Engel no responde, solo continua mirando el techo.

"Esta bien, voy a entrar..."

Un poco renuente, Hikari agarra la manija de la puerta, girándola, algo sorprendida de que se abriera. Engel gira los ojos para verla entrar.

"¿Que tienes que decirme Hikki?"

"Varias cosas... al parecer las fuerzas de Kamjin fueron destruidas."

"¿Al parecer? ¿Lo confirmaron?"

"No estoy segura."

"¿Si o no?"

"No."

Gennadi no dice nada, volviendo a mirar al techo. En ese instante tocan la puerta, al abrirla, Takeda recibe al marino que trae la comida para el Mayor, quien ni siquiera se mueve cuando la colocan en la pequeña mesa. Engel no se mueve tampoco cuando Takeda se sienta en el borde del catre y se queda mirando detenidamente la puerta cerrada.

"Encontraron al Comandante Alekseyev" - murmura Takeda luego de unos momentos.

"Pues me alegro por él."

"Gennadi... él esta muerto."

"Igual me alegro por él."

"¿Como puedes decir eso?" - pregunta mas enojada que sorprendida.

"Fue tan fácil que ya lo dije. No lo conocía muy bien, por lo que no lo voy a echar de menos. Eh visto morir a demasiadas personas como para preocuparme por eso."

Takeda se levanta para agarrar el plato de comida de la mesa y volverse para dárselo.

"Será mejor que comas."

Impasible, Engel se sienta y toma la comida, y solo se queda mirándola durante unos momentos.

"Estuve hablando con la Teniente Ramírez, y me explico lo que paso allá arriba... y de lo que piensa que paso después."

"Me importa muy poco lo que diga esa niña. Estoy obstinado de esta maldita gente que se la pasa quejándose, sin hacer lo que les mandan y cambiando de idea a ultima hora. A veces me pregunto si valió la pena salvar lo que queda del mundo."

"Nos vamos dentro de media hora."

Engel no responde, ya esta atacando su comida. Después de dos días sin una comida normal y con toda la perdida de sangre de su herida, el cuerpo le pide comida a gritos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El crucero a tenido que hacer un gran rodeo dirigiéndose al mar. Volar sobre la tierra los expone a encontrarse de repente sobre algún grupo militar, como tantas veces le sucedió en el pasado. Y también que sobre el suelo seria muy difícil ocultar una nave de tal tamaño, mientras que en el mar, solo le bastara sumergirla bajo las olas.

"¿Es que no podemos ir mas rápido?" - pregunta Kamjin, mas allá de lo que puede conocerse como furioso.

Pero este rodeo le obliga a volar lento, casi en el limite de la velocidad máxima subsónica, ya que el poco aerodinámico cuerpo del crucero crearía tanta turbulencia a velocidad supersónica que le escucharían a cientos de kilómetros a la redonda. Si tuviera un mapa, Kamjin sabría que en este instante se encuentra mar adentro de la costa del lado pacifico de Colombia.

Calcula dos, a lo mas tres días en llegar. Pero no importa, siempre y cuando llegue sin ser visto y destruido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La sombra del miedo a caído sobre la población de Ciudad Macross. Pero aun no se ve clara la amenaza, y solo se puede considerar como la calma antes de la tormenta. Arriba, las nubes grises se empiezan perder en la distancia, llevándole la fría lluvia y la nieve. Justo encima de la ciudad, el cielo lentamente se abre, dejando ver algo del cielo azul oscuro.

El ambiente que le recibe es triste, a los lados del camino, la nieve es bastante espesa, y el frío le llega directamente a los huesos.

Tan pronto ha bajado del avión, es 'acompañado' hasta el Macross, y llevado, primero a la enfermería para un chequeo completo de su hombro, que se niega a cicatrizar y luego ante una junta de revisión, en una de las salas de sesiones de información de la fortaleza, donde están presentes un buen numero de oficiales de alto rango, sentados tras una larga mesa rectangular.

"En vista de las conclusiones de este informe, y de la narración que hemos escuchando en este momento, nuestro reporte oficial está incompleto, de acuerdo con los nuevos hechos me veo obligado a reconsiderar algunas cosas."

Engel esta sentado en el extremo de la mesa. Con el brazo sujeto en un cabestrillo y se ve como si no hubiera dormido mucho, y de hecho no a dormido nada. Durante su vuelo de casi diez horas lo único que hizo fue preparar su informe.

"Insubordinación ante oficiales superiores. Desobediencia de ordenes directas del alto mando. Realizar indebidamente acciones unilaterales. Violar el reglamento sobre utilización de armas estratégicas en combate" - empieza a enumerar uno de los oficiales.

"Señores. ¿Puedo hablar libremente?" - dice Engel, luego de unos momentos de silencio.

"Puede hacerlo, Mayor" - dice el Coronel Maistrov, presenta también, en representación del ausente Comodoro Gloval.

"Gracias, señor" - dice, para entonces continuar. "Si vamos a combatir al enemigo, debemos usar todas nuestras herramientas. Debemos ir más allá. Debemos hacer lo que nuestros enemigos no serían capaces de hacer. Es solo a través de la fuerza que podemos hacer que nuestros enemigos nos teman, y eso asegura nuestra propia supervivencia. Indecisos, esa es la manera que ha tomado la Spacy..."

"Mayor..."

"No déjeme terminar señor. La decisión de amor y paz no funciona con esa gente."

"No hace falta que le recuerde que los humanos y los Zentraedi estamos unidos, y que solo una minoría de los primeros quiere continuar la lucha. Aun no hemos calculado si esto afectara de alguna manera esto" - explica uno de los oficiales, con insignia de Brigadier General.

"¿Y qué?"

"Llevamos tiempo tratando de consolidar esa alianza."

"Claro... ¿Y cuándo podemos esperar algún progreso real?... Si me permite preguntar, General señor. No me dieron otra opción."

"Es desafortunado que sucediera esto" - dice Maistrov, al parecer no muy convencido de lo que dice.

"No lo es. Las ordenes fueron claras: recabar información sobre la ubicación, localizar y utilizar la fuerza necesaria para neutralizar al enemigo. Dos veces fallo la localización y por culpa de gente que no cumplí con sus ordenes, muchos soldados murieron. Igual que como paso en el pasado al suspenderse las persecuciones de los insurgentes..."

"Y estamos de acuerdo con eso. Lo hemos discutido previamente. Pero lo que hemos cuestionado es la manera que a tomado."

"Sí, señor. Personalmente no creo que debamos abandonar esa línea de acción" - sugiere Engel.

"Ya hemos hablado de eso. Estoy de acuerdo con usted, pero esas son las ordenes."

"Órdenes desacertadas, señor."

"Es cierto... Pero son órdenes y nos limitamos a cumplirlas. Las órdenes vienen del más alto nivel Mayor, y nuestro deber es cumplir con ellas. ¿A quedado claro?"

"Como el agua."

"Le dijeron que no disparara los mísiles, pero lo hizo..."

Vuelven a lo mismo, piensa Engel...

"Creemos que actuó correctamente, Mayor. Se le asigno esta tarea debido su experiencia previa y al conocimiento de esas herramientas, y a nuestro parecer, lo ha hecho admirablemente. Nos gustaría que tuviéramos mas oficiales como usted" - concluye el General.

Engel levanta la vista al escucharlos. Estaba seguro que mínimo le darían una baja deshonrosa o lo fusilaban. ¿Experiencia previa? se pregunta Engel. ¿Acaso ellos pudieron saber? ¿Que sucedió en la discusión previa?

En el pasillo, Claudia espera pacientemente, hasta que la reunión concluye, y uno por uno salen todos los asistentes. Engel es casi uno de los últimos en hacerlo, acercándose a su amiga, quien continua petrificada en un largo saludo a todo el mundo.

En lugar de saludar o hablar, Engel le da un fuerte abrazo con su brazo bueno.

"¿Como estas?" - pregunta ella, cuando el Mayor al fin la suelta.

"Bien" - responde distante.

"Pues no lo parece."

"Eso es lo de menos."

"Te mandaron a buscar. El Comodoro Gloval."

"Me lo esperaba, no estaba en la reunión. ¿Donde esta?"

"En el CIC. Te acompaño."

"No, no por favor. Llego solo. Gracias."

Engel se apresura para alcanzar el ascensor. Antes de hacerse la ilusión de subir solo, uno de los oficiales que estaba en la reunión mete la mano para evitar que la puerta se cierre.

"Palabras de consejo de un camarada, manténgase jugando de la forma en que lo hace" - dice en ruso el hombre luego de unos momentos.

"Gracias, Camarada."

"Oiga, en este momento, necesita toda la ayuda que pueda obtener."

"Debería haberlo mencionado antes."

"¡Oiga, lo salvamos, Mayor Engel! los rusos hemos tenido muy mala fama. ¿Por que cree que ninguno a llegado a altos puestos en la Spacy?"

"¿Y que tengo que ver con eso?"

"Solo un oficial de enlace que se retirara dentro de un par de años. Siga así y a lo mejor será el primer ruso en ocupar algún día la jefatura de la Spacy" - dice encogiéndose de hombros.

"No me haga reír. Entre mas alto suba, mas dura será la caída. Le tengo tanto miedo a las alturas que me mareo parado en una acera."

"Pero no olvide quienes son sus camarada. Para recordar en quien puede confiar."

"Eso de camaradas es para los comunistas y yo siempre odie a los comunistas" - dice Engel en el momento de abrirse las puertas del ascensor y empezar a salir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos años. Todo sigue igual que hace dos años, y todo tiene un aire surrealista debido a la oscuridad. Los pasillos siguen iluminados, aunque muchos siguen a oscuras debido a no estar utilizados. Con un ambiente distinto, llega a la familiar puerta del centro de información de combate del Macross, que se abre silenciosamente cuando pone la mano sobre el tablero.

"¿Si, quien es?" – pregunta el Comodoro Gloval, sentado en una de las sillas.

Allí todos los monitores están apagados, las sillas del CIC están vacías, solo el suave siseo del aire acondicionado y uno que otro murmullo de los sistemas hace presencia en la penumbra. Todo parece abandonado, mas que todos los que una vez estuvieron allí, recordando el sonido, las conversaciones, las luces, y todo aquello que le dio una vez vida a esta impresionante nave.

"Mayor Gennadi Engel reportándose como se le requirió. La Capitán LaSalle dijo que quería verme, señor."

"Adelante Gennadi" – dice, levantándose. "Mande a llamarle para hablar con usted."

"Dirá usted señor."

"Seguramente estará al tanto del Proyecto de Migración Estelar. Déjeme decirle que para dentro de un par de días estaremos dando a conocer al publico ese plan."

"Muy interesante señor."

"Y vaya que lo es. Si, _el mundo es valioso, y vale la pena luchar por él_" - dice Gloval, afincándose sobre una de las consola.

"La ultima parte Hemingway la dijo como pregunta."

"Nosotros sabemos la respuesta, Mayor. ¿Sabe? Nunca pensé que llegaría este momento de la historia, cuando finalmente la humanidad creciera y dejara atrás su cuna. Salir a buscar su hogar entre las estrellas."

"Jamás tuve esa duda."

"Claro, usted viene de una línea de tres generaciones dedicadas al espacio. Pero no me equivoco al creer que usted comprende mas que muchos el significado de todo esto, porque lo a experimentado con mucha mas intensidad..."

"Casi dolorosamente mas. Por eso se que la supervivencia de la humanidad depende de nosotros. No podríamos sobrevivir a un nuevo Apocalipsis como el que vivimos."

"Es así. Mientras hablamos, los Zentraedi y el Ejército de Vigilancia todavía están luchando, y podrían regresar a la Tierra. Y puede estar seguro que cuando regresen, ya no representaremos un obstáculo. Aun, nuestras armas mas sofisticada no serian nada en una lucha a esa escala. Destruirán la Tierra y regresaran tranquilamente al espacio. Por eso, quiero que la humanidad colonice tantos planetas como sea posible para que la civilización de la Tierra se extienda y este segura de no ser destruida."

Gloval hace una pausa, para encender su pipa y dar unos pasos mas allá de las consolas, quedando a espaldas de Engel, que no voltea a mirarle.

"A si es. Y mas con todo lo que hemos vivido. No solo aquí con el Macross, si no en todos estos años. A veces me es difícil creer que hubiera conocido jamás cualquier otra existencia que la del encerrado y pequeño mundo del Macross. Siento como si todos esos años de la Guerra de Unificación hubieran sido parte de otro mundo, de otra vida."

Engel no dice nada, solo se recarga sobre una de las consolas, sin mirar a Gloval, que ahora contempla el cielo a través del inmenso cristal, jugueteando con su pipa.

"En esos días, todos éramos enemigos, incluso usted y yo llegamos a serlo al quedar en bandos opuestos. Pero ahora somos aliados. Enemigos que se vuelven no solo aliados, sino amigos. Y es algo que quisiera que entender."

"No entiendo..."

"Claro que si lo entiende Gennadi. Solo quisiera pedirle que reconociera quienes son los enemigos, y quienes son los amigos. Su abuelo formaba parte sin proponérselo, de los más encarnizados enemigos de los rusos. Pero luego, fue reconocido como un amigo verdadero."

Gennadi se vuelve al Comodoro, sorprendiéndose al verlo contemplarle fijamente, en medio de la nube de humo de su pipa.

"Odia a los Zentraedi porque mataron a Nikolayev. Y no solo usted a perdido un ser querido, perdí a mi esposa durante la Guerra de Unificación, al igual que usted la suya después. Aun no puedo olvidarla y por eso se que usted no olvidara su propio drama. Pero ahora debemos aplicar todas nuestras energía a esos proyectos, la colonización y la defensa. Somos unos privilegiados que estamos aislados de lo que queda del mundo. La gente esta asustada y enferma, y los pocos recursos no alcanzan, a pesar de que apenas somos un par de millones. Trataremos de enviar la mayor cantidad posible de personas fuera, en colonias autosuficientes para aligerar la carga del mundo. Pero si llega el día de combatir, me gustaría lanzarles todo lo que tenga a mano..."

Gloval camina, para ir a sentarse de nuevo en la silla, y es cuando Engel nota unos papeles sobre la consola.

"Usted va a trabajar en otro departamento. Lo lamento, pero por un tiempo no se encargara del departamento de armas de reacción. Lo dirigirá el Capitán Orlov, que cuando salga del hospital será ascendido a Mayor."

"Al fin lo consideran para un ascenso" - dice Engel, sonriendo.

"Usted seguirá en el departamento de proyectos de defensa. Recibimos algunas recomendaciones."

"Ya me imagino."

"Me acaban de enviar esto, no creí conveniente enviarlo a la junta de revisión. Es el reporte del Capitán Schöeder sobre lo que paso ayer" - dice Gloval levantando uno de los fólder.

"Me imagino que me hablara del Comandante Alekseyev..."

"¿Fue realmente lo que paso?"

Engel se toma su tiempo para contestar, levantando la vista hacia el cielo, mirando como las ultimas luces de la tarde se desvanecen del otro lado del inmenso cristal. Por primera vez contempla detenidamente un atardecer, sintiendo una cierta nostalgia por el final de este día.

"No importa que repita lo que paso, todo dice que fui yo."

"¿Lo fue?"

"De cierta forma si."

"Le han informado ya a la familia."

"¿Me lo pregunta o me lo dice'"

"Se lo digo."

Engel siente como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estomago. Aunque después se siente estúpido, como cuando alguien quiere ocultar algo que en cualquier momento se descubrirá. De todas formas ya no tiene nada que decir de eso, solamente se levanta de la consola, con la intención de salir de allí.

"Señor" - dice a modo de despedida.

"A propósito Mayor" - dice Gloval.

Engel se detiene, mirando por sobre su hombro al Comodoro, en espera de su nuevo comentario.

"Felicitaciones."

Al oír esto, se voltea para interrogarle con la mirada.

"Por su hija, Mayor. No me diga que no ha..." - Gloval se interrumpe, al darse cuenta. Ahora es que se da cuenta de su error.

"Nadie me aviso nada."

"Vaya a visitarla Gennadi, tómese estos días para que este con su familia. Descanse que lo necesita."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siente que sus brazos y piernas le pesan toneladas. Su mente esta en otra parte cuando llega al hospital, sin siquiera hacer caso de la llovizna. Por alguna razón, esta vez, ese incipiente olor de hospital le sienta como relajante, pero casi soporífero.

Al llegar a la recepción se encuentra a Lilya, que se le acerca tranquilamente.

"¿Y que haces tu aquí?" - pregunta Engel dejando caer el bolso.

"Trabajo aquí. Te ves mojado y miserable. ¿No? " - dice ella, soltando una risita.

"Estoy demasiado cansado como para discutir contigo. ¿Y Marina?"

"Esta dormida, ayer fue un día difícil para ella. Fue muy difícil estar sola. No te preocupes, me encargue de todo. Y Nadeshiko se ha estado quedando con tu amiga Zentraedi..."

Con mucha desconfianza, Engel camina hacia el cuarto, encontrando, en medio de la penumbra a su esposa acostada en una cama.

"Marina" - la llama, como si no quisiera despertarla de verdad.

"Al fin llegarte" - dice ella, sin mucho animo.

Ella guarda silencio. Engel se lo esperaba, pero tampoco habla.

"Me alegro de ver que no llevas las cosas demasiado lejos" - dice ella por fin en tono sarcástico.

Engel piensa que se lo merece, tratando de buscar que decir mientras se le acerca.

"Lo siento, conejita. Tenia que terminar unas cosas..." – empieza a decir, acercándose para besarla, pero ella se aparta.

"Ya. Lo de siempre. No te preocupes tu, ya todo termino" - dice ella, con un tono que pasa de sarcasmo a la ira. "¡Maldita sea! ¡Me dijiste que estarías aquí!"

A Engel se le hace un nudo en el estomago. Se enfurece porque la había dejado sola...

"Todo antes de pensar en mi" - le reprocha exasperada. "No voy a discutir contigo ahora Gennadi. No me interesa el papel de esposa incordiante. Ya me lo se de otras veces."

Engel no sabe que decir. Los largos silencios de Marina se le meten en los oídos como chillidos estridentes.

"¿Como esta?" - pregunta.

"Ahora te interesa. Esta bien. Por cierto, se llama Yelena."

De nuevo se queda callada, mirando a su esposo bajar la vista.

"Al menos déjame dormir" - dice Marina.

"Conejita..."

"No, Gennadi. No. No me vengas ahora con esas."

El nudo que Engel tiene en el estomago se agranda por momentos. Nota por el tono de voz de Marina que no habrá mas discusión.

"Necesito respirar. No haríamos sino agravar las cosas."

Engel piensa decir algo mas, pero ¿que va a decir? ¿que no quiere estar solo en un momento como este? teniendo en cuenta la poca atención - y consideración - que le a dedicado, su necesidad parece egoísta, e injusta.

Cierra la puerta con cuidado, regresando a la sala de espera para dejarse caer en una silla, mirando fijamente los mosaicos del suelo, sin reparar siquiera en Lilya, que le contempla con curiosidad deteniendo se delante de el.

"Veo que no hace falta que alguien venga a hacerte la vida miserable. Te la haces tu solito."

"Me puedes hacer el favor de callarte Lara..."

"Recuerda que ese ya no es mi nombre."

Engel voltea para mirar su reloj, son las nueve de la noche. Hace solo un día que elimino a Kamjin... y Alekseyev. Pero en unos segundos se desentiende de sus recuerdos, desatendiendo los hechos mas recientes, desatendiendo todo lo que no tenga que ver con lo que esta pasándole.

Engel pasa bastante rato recargado del cristal de la guardería, viendo como una enfermera atiende a la pequeña Yelena, donde, por un tiempo, es el único bebe. Quería que le dejaran entrar, pero las enfermeras se lo negaron. Debe conformarse con mirarla, acurrucada bajo una manta, y su pequeña cabeza cubierta por un igualmente pequeño gorro que por sus bordes le deja ver algo de su escaso cabello, del mismo color del suyo.

Si tiene los ojos azules, se parecerá a su abuela, piensa. Al menos tendrá que avisarle que tiene una nieta. Solo ha hablado un par de veces con ella luego del final de la guerra. Como todos los cabecillas del gobierno, la ministra de la industria de defensa fue empujada, literalmente, hacia la instalación de reubicación en el refugio en la montaña Zhiguli.

Mira su reloj, un largo día de mas de treinta horas. Necesita dormir, pero todavía no. Se quedara un momento mas y acerca para mirarla mas de cerca. Al verla, siente como se le seca la garganta, y sus ojos se le nublan por las lagrimas. Se estruja los ojos, dándose cuenta que esta llorando.

"Mi turno termina en media hora, si quieres me esperas y caminamos un rato."

Lilya esta detrás, mirándole con curiosidad. Luego de hablar se aleja por el pasillo, pero se detenerse para mirarlo por encima del hombro.

"Otra cosa... Polina hablo hace rato, le contó que mataste a su esposo."

Engel aparta el rostro del cristal, se pasa la mano por la frente y deja escapar un hondo suspiro.

"Bueno Mayor, que pases una buena noche" - ella se despide para empezar a caminar de nuevo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orlov se entretiene mucho leyendo el diario. No hay nada nuevo en las noticias, salvo por enésima vez las informaciones sobre ataques rebeldes en algunas ciudades en Centroamérica. La sección de deportes es literalmente microscópica, sin nada de interés. La única pagina que parece aun existir es la de las caricaturas, los crucigramas y el horóscopo.

Nunca a podido abrir un periódico sin irse a esta sección, como si de alguna manera pensara que se puede cumplir lo que le dicen. Y ayuda mucho el que su signo sea el ultimo. La astrología tiene que ver con la relación de los astros en el momento del nacimiento de una persona el cual es único para cada uno, y entonces ¿Porque meten una sola predicción a todas las personas de un signo zodiacal sin importar su año de nacimiento?

"Levántate, zángano, y deja de hacerte el muerto"

Orlov baja el periódico, encontrándose con Gennadi, que entra como Pedro por su casa, trayendo abrazada una canasta de mimbre con una sola mano, mientras la otra, aun la tiene colgada del cabestrillo.

"¿Como estas?" - pregunta Engel, acercándose a la cama.

"Al menos ya no me estoy muriendo."

"Te traje esto" – dice poniendo las canastilla que a traído en la mesita al lado de la cama. "Quería traerte un ridículamente enorme y exagerado ramillete pero los doctores me dijeron que causaría una erupción de fiebre de heno en todo el piso por lo que lo cambie por esta canasta de frutas."

"Gracias, no debiste hacerlo."

"Tienes razón, no debí. Me he estado aguantando para no comerme esas manzanas por todo el camino. Cuéntame, ¿para cuando estarás aquí?" - pregunta mientras se sienta en un pequeño banco.

"El medico dice que tendré que estar aquí por lo menos un par de días mas."

"Bueno, muévete con eso, que te necesito."

"Tu no necesitas a nadie. ¿Y el brazo?" - pregunta Orlov, señalándole el brazo.

"Un rasguño que no quiere cicatrizar. Tengo una suerte con las heridas, siempre que me las hago tardan mucho en curarse... Otra cosa, por allí hable con tu novia"- explica Engel, quitándole el periódico de las manos a Orlov.

"No te preocupes, Tatiana ya vino a visitarme."

"No me refiero a esa, me refiero a la otra."

"¿¡Como que la otra!?"

"Me refiero a Zenia. Estaba hablando con mi mamá y ella me contó que Zenia esta trabajando en la Luna y la pude contactar."

"¿Y como le va allá arriba?"

"Me dice que un mes mas allá y se volverá loca. Aparte de eso, que le va bien, en la medida de lo posible, porque están a punto de terminar el trabajo con el SDF-2."

"Bien por ella. ¿Cuéntame, como esta Yelena?"

"Esta mañana pasé por allá, pero aun estaba dormida, y no quería despertarla, ni a Marina."

"Al menos tu hija esta bien, que es lo mas importante."

"Claro que si." - dice al mismo tiempo que se levante. "Me tengo que ir. Tengo otras cosas que hacer."

Se aleja hacia la puerta, al mismo tiempo que que vuelve a colocar la gorra y le da un ligero golpecito para acomodarla.

"Que te mejores" - dice mientras sale, con voz distante.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La luz del sol que se filtra por las aberturas en las nubes, bañándolas y formando esplendorosas franjas doradas y escarlatas sobre su superficie como de algodón. A lo lejos, se ve la silueta del Macross, en medio de esas hermosas luces de la mañana. Pero el Mayor Engel esta de pie, ignorando la belleza de la naturaleza desplegada ante el.

En lo alto, alineándose perfectamente con la pista, un avión de transporte VC-27 de fuselaje gris azulado se aproxima. Engel aguarda, solo entre los muchos, la llegada del avión que esta a punto de aterrizar, lleno de cadáveres. Pero hay uno que nunca lograra descargar de su conciencia.

Por primera vez desde que aguardaba la llegada de ese vuelo, repara en la belleza de aquel momento, en todo su esplendor. Es asombroso. Por un momento deja su mente en blanco y goza de la maravilla que se despliega ante sus ojos, dándose cuenta de la extraña mezcla de cielo nublado y los destellos del sol sobre las nubes. El mundo sigue allí con toda su imperfecta belleza. Sigue girando sobre su eje, y así seguirá, sin importar lo que hagan los humanos o Zentraedi, buenos, malos o indiferentes.

Pero ahora, muchos soldados vuelven a casa dentro de sendos ataúdes.

Siente mucho que murieran, pero de nada puede culparse ya que no fue su decisión que murieran.

Pero había enviado a uno en especial entre todos.

Jamás volverá a despertar sin haber soñado con el.

Nunca se lo perdonara.

Y nada puede justificarlo.

Pero tampoco puede cambiar nadie lo ocurrido.

El avión bañado por la luz dorada del amanecer, rueda ya por la pista. Unos hombres hacen señales con batutas para guiarlo hasta detenerse, y otros corren a bloquear las ruedas del tren de aterrizaje.

Se abre el portón de cola. Una banda de música, formada al pie de la pista para solemnizar la ocasión, empieza a tocar las notas de Bach. Asoma un féretro, el primero de muchos otros como sabe perfectamente. Uno por uno, los féretros son depositados en el frío asfalto de la pista con suma delicadeza.

Mientras observa ese proceso, el Mayor piensa en los acontecimientos de los últimos dos días. ¿Podría haber previsto lo ocurrido de haber hecho las cosas de otro modo? No acierta a ver que podría haber hecho. De nada sirve lamentarse, porque por mas que lamente sus muertes, aquellas personas no eran sus allegados.

Cuando hubieron depositado el ultimo ataúd en la pista, el Comodoro Gloval da la señal para empezar la ceremonia que se había organizado. Un redoble de tambor anuncia el comienzo de la ceremonia. Como si fuera una señal de Dios, en ese instante empieza una suave llovizna.

Junto al Mayor están los pocos familiares que tenían los difuntos, y desgraciadamente, muchos de los otros están ausentes, tocando al ejercito encargarse de su descanso final en el caso de los que no tiene a ninguno. De los que pueden asistir, se encuentra la Teniente Coronel Polina Bisyarina Alekseyeva, de pie del otro lado de la pista.

El accidente - no lo considera un asesinato, menos un crimen - había sido catalogado como eso, un accidente, sin dejarle repercusión alguna en su hoja de servicio. ¿Y que de las repercusiones psicológicas? ¿Que siente respecto a esto? Medita por unos momentos, mirando como su anterior comandante llora ante el ataúd de su esposo. Engel nunca había visto llorar a Polina. Ni siquiera cuando sufría en el hospital con sus quemaduras. Nunca se imaginaba que ella pudiera hacerlo.

Camina hacia ella, llevando entre sus manos la bandera plegada. No puede cambiar el pasado, pero solo puede entregarse al futuro.

Su conciencia le dice que tiene que sentir algo, y busca alguna emoción autentica. Después de considerarlo por varios segundos, no encuentra ninguna. No siente pena ni remordimiento. Alekseyev no significaba nada para el... pero si para Polina. ¿Que sentía por haber matado a Nikolái Alekseyev, dejar a su niño huérfano y a su esposa viuda?, la única respuesta que se le ocurre es: Nada.

Exactamente lo mismo que sintió al matar a la Zentraedi.

Y eso, mas que hacer que su conciencia le atormentara, le causa miedo.

¿Que pensaría Yelena si pudiera verle? ¿Que pensara su pequeña Yelena?

"¿Porque tenias que hacerme esto?"

Repite Polina, esta vez Gennadi logra escucharla sin saber que decir.

"¿Que te hice para que me hicieras esto?" - llora, cerrando los ojos y tomando a Gennadi de los hombros. "Así me agradeces todo lo que he hecho por ti."

Engel aparta la vista del rostro de la mujer, como un niño ante su madre. Se siente tan indefenso como uno, mientras Polina lo sacude.

"Si no fuera por mi no serias nadie. He tenido que soportar lo que me has hecho sufrir, pero esto no te lo perdono."

Para Engel no existen las personas a su alrededor. Pero todas ellas se han quedado en silencio. Incluso la suave lluvia parece haber desaparecido para el.

"¡Di algo!"

Rápidamente piensan que decir. Algo que tuviese sentido. Piensa en decir 'Perdóname', pero se da cuenta de cuán estúpido hubiese sonado. Polina lo empuja ligeramente para apartarse de él, sin tomar la bandera de sus manos. Polina continua mirándole unos segundo mas, y por fin Gennadi se vuelve por ultima vez para mirarla, pero ninguno dice nada. Ella no expresa ninguna emoción mas. El silencio es la emoción mas fuerte de todas.

Ella se aleja caminando, dejando a Engel sumido en sus ideas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fin Capitulo 25  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Notas / divagaciones del autor:

Y con este capitulo concluye... la "primera temporada" (2004) Pero aun están los siguientes capítulos de la "segunda temporada" (2006) Espero que aprecien el trabajo de investigación, porque he sido leal a uno de los primero consejos a la hora de escribir fanfics: Escribe sobre cosas que entiendas. Si no entiendes algo, tu historia no será atractiva. Espero que de verdad se note, y que les guste, porque lo escrito ya no se puede cambiar, y reconozco que hay metidas de pata y verdaderas estupideces.

Un abrazo para Mikhail Eduardovich, por todos sus charlas sobre la vida (civil y militar) en los tiempos de la Union Soviética. Martina Kaminski por sus comentarios y concejos. Jason W. Smith por el que considero el mejor fanfics de Robotech que se haya escrito: "Attention on Deck!"


	26. Chapter 26

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PARTE 26: EL REGRESO DEL AYER**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Mayor Engel continua con la bandera entre sus manos, y ni siquiera a dejado de mirarla cuando comienza a caer lentamente algunos copos de nieve mezclados con gotitas de lluvia. Es como si parte de la llovizna empezara a helarse en ese ambiente de tensión.

Polina pone sus dos manos sobre el féretro, como si esperara que de un momento a otro se agite la vida que a abandonado el cuerpo de su esposo.

Por primera vez en todo ese rato Engel es consciente en el dolor de su hombro. Incluso capta el sutil olor a sangre de su herida que se ha vuelto a abrir. Pero no le importa. Con lentitud deja la bandera doblada sobre el ataúd que contiene el cuerpo destrozado del Teniente Comandante Nikolái Yurievich Alekseyev. Polina la toma sin mirarle. Ya no dice nada, con su mirada perdida en algún lugar y su mente nublada por algún oscuro deseo que no puede materializar.

Seis de sus compañeros, incluyendo a la joven Teniente Ángela Ramírez levantan el féretro y lo suben a uno de los vehículos, que ira a otra pista para continuar su largo viaje a casa.

Siente las miradas de los pilotos como si fueran un peso físico, pero la única que no puede soportar es la de Polina, que a pesar de no mirarle, sabe que todos sus pensamientos están en él. Rodeados de varias personas, muchos compatriotas, que lo miran con rabia en sus ojos, no puede mas que empezar a sentirse culpable. Un sutil murmullo y sabe que comentan sobre él. ¿Cómo explicarles que fue un accidente? ¿Como explicarles que fue una equivocación lo que dijo allá arriba?

El vehículo con Alekseyev arranca mientras Gennadi lo sigue con la mirada. Polina no voltea a mirarle mientras el vehículo sale de la pista principal a la de servicio.

Lentamente la pista se va vaciando, dejándolo solo, sin nada mas que hacer. En total son 30 los fallecidos que llegaron en este vuelo. Otros mas aun esperan por llegar en otros vuelos. En pocos minutos la nieve empieza a acumularse en la pista mientras se deshace toda la banda de música.

Sinceramente no entiende porque ahora es que le afecta, pero en silencio se despide del Comodoro, y regresa a su casa.

Esta parece mas vacía que antes, sin una segunda y tercera persona para ocupar el espacio, las habitaciones parecen mas amplias. Engel pasa quince minutos dando vueltas, hasta que se queda sentado en la cama. Entonces comprende que estaba buscando a alguien que ya no esta allí.

Marina continua en el hospital, al parecer las complicaciones posparto fueron mas de las que ella misma esperaba. Hubiera ido al hospital, pero se vino directamente a casa. Ahora esta arrepentido de eso a pesar de todo lo que le haya dicho Polina.

Mientras camina por la casa, se pregunta si alguna vez podría dormir sin el temor de revivir aquellos horribles momentos.

Si Marina solo le escuchara... o si Sabina...o Yelena estuvieran aun aquí.

Ni siquiera tiene ánimos para vérselas con Nadeshiko. La pobre niña vio morir a sus padres, y ahora esta en medio de todo esto. Y ni siquiera la tiene aquí, la niña esta rodando de casa en casa, de la casa de Milia ayer, a la de Hikari hoy.

¿Habrá hecho lo correcto? Claro que si, pero aun no sabe porque se siente deprimido. Lo de Alekseyev fue un accidente. Pero quizás sea la sensación de pensar que los demás creen que no lo fue. Como si le importara por primera vez lo que piensan los demás.

«Realmente te preocupas demasiado acerca de lo que la gente piensa de ti. ¿Por qué debería preocuparme por los demás?»

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la nave solo se escucha el sonido del sistema ambiental. Aparte de eso todo es silencio.

Kamjin había sugerido, mas bien ordenado, que todos se mantuvieran en silencio y que no se encendieran mas luces que las necesarias para no tropezar en los pasillos. Era una exigencia extraña, y que ordeno así no mas, sin explicar. Y por supuesto nadie pidió explicación de su orden como no la pedían por cualquier otra.

Incluso Laplamiz no se molestaba en preguntarle, no fuera que la insultara. La nave tiene el mínimo de su personal para operarla, ya que el grueso de las tropas se encuentra en este momento en los hangares alistando sus naves para el ataque final.

El viaje a sido tan lento que parece que esta durando meses, aunque en realidad solo tienen dos días terrestres viajando. Laplamiz se inclina sobre la mesa donde se encuentra el mapa de ruta. Habían salido del mar hace unas horas, adentrándose por tierra hacia una larga cadena de montañas que se extienden al este de la zona de ciudad Macross.

Esta a punto de pedir un reporte, pero prefiere dejarlo pasar. A decir verdad no hay nada que pueda representar un problema y si lo es, lo atenderá cuando se lo reporten.

Mientras camina por el pasillo en penumbras, la antigua comandante de flota, que una vez dirigió cientos de cruceros en tantas batallas en las profundidades mas recónditas del espacio estelar, contempla como será su futuro.

Lleva su uniforme completo, algo rasgado en algunas partes, pero completo. Le inquieta todo este silencio, sino fuera porque podrían encontrarla, empezaría a hablar sola. Todo este tiempo sin librar una verdadera batalla lo ha invertido en pensar, a recordar. Una que otra batalla regresa a su mente. Cuando aun era una piloto e hizo su propio camino hacia el mando.

Recuerda mucho a Milia, a quien enseño a combatir, y que llego a superarla a su maestra. Se imaginaba a Milia ocupando su propio puesto, mientras ella se convertía en la suprema comandante. A Zariá, quien era un poco débil pero muy buena pensando y que se había ofrecido para esa misión suicida que a la final resultó un completo fracaso. Otras muchas también de las cuales, como su comandante, debía conocer sus cualidades.

Pero a pesar de que todas ellas son diferentes y cada una tiene su algo especial, todas tienen algo en común: todas la traicionaron. Desertaron cuando se les presentó al oportunidad de hacerlo. Prefirieron la vida cómoda de los Micrones. Ha pensado mucho en el concepto de la paz, pero se escapa de su comprensión.

Se supone que solo una fracción de los Micrones pertenecen a sus ejércitos, pero... ¿Que hace la mayor parte entonces? ¿Como se puede vivir sin luchar, sin la emoción de la batalla, sin conocer y entender la fuerza de las armas?

Sencillamente no lo imagina. Y la idea de todas las desertoras le saca de quicio infinitamente. Pero al mismo tiempo le frustra el hecho de que mas prácticamente todas sus fuerzas se le escaparan de las manos. Con cada idea que le llega, se enfurece mas, hasta que finalmente empieza a darle puñetazos a una caja de circuitos, abollándola con cada golpe.

Se sentí desilusionada con su vida, de ser la mas grande comandante, que dentro de algún tiempo estaría al mando de su propia flota importante para combatir al Ejercito de Vigilancia, combatiente de mil batallas ahora se encuentra aferrándose a vagas esperanzas en un mugriento rincón de la galaxia. Abandonada por sus propios soldados, teniendo que depender de Kamjin para continuar su existencia, lo único que le quedaba era dar un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte a los Micrones y después retroceder (la palabra huida le suena tan humillante que ni siquiera se permite pensarla) al espacio para reagrupar sus fuerzas y borrar toda vida en este planeta.

Finalmente se detiene al darse cuenta que es objeto de la mirada de Oigul, que al verse descubierto por la comandante, reanuda su marcha disimuladamente, preguntándose en voz baja cuan locos están sus comandantes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Buenas tardes, Gennadi."

El Comodoro Gloval esta sentado detrás de su amplio escritorio, dándole la espalda a un gran ventanal. Por alguna razón, le parece que esa oficina se ve diferente cada vez que la visita.

"Buenas tardes, señor. ¿Que puedo hacer por usted?" - pregunta Engel de una vez. No quiere sentarse para no pasar mas tiempo que el necesario.

"Tengo su nueva asignación, no será precisamente en el departamento de proyectos" - dice secamente Gloval.

"¿Donde?"

"Vera, el director de la división de armas del proyecto Megaroad cayo con una ulcera perforada. Lo hospitalizaron esta mañana. Si usted esta de acuerdo, quiero que se haga cargo" - el Comodoro mira fijamente a Engel. "Es suyo el puesto, si lo quiere. ¿Esta listo?"

"¿No es muy precipitado?"

"Tampoco es que se va a ir ya. No es un área critica, todavía falta mucho por arreglar allá arriba así que puede tomarse su tiempo para decidirlo."

"Si, siempre me dan tiempo para decidirlo y a la final acepto."

"Ahora es padre de familia y debe tomarse mas a peso todo esto. A propósito ¿como esta su hija?" - pregunta Gloval, levantando su pipa.

"La vi antes de venir. Pero todavía esta en cuidados, igual que Marina. Les darán de alta esta tarde" - miente, ya que Marina siquiera le dejo entrar en el cuarto.

"Espero sinceramente que se mejore."

"Gracias."

"¿Y su brazo?"

"No se si mejorando, aunque no se si se me curara. Siempre me estoy accidentando, tantas veces que ya he perdido la cuenta."

"No es muy cuidadoso Gennadi."

"Honestamente nunca lo he sido. Si uno es muy cuidadoso duda y no puede hacer su trabajo. Aunque debería saberlo si tiene mi expediente completo."

"Los papeles nunca lo dicen todo y siempre me a gustado averiguar las cosas por mi."

"Le agradezco mucho que me de ese trato tan especial. Pero le advierto que puede ser una perdida de tiempo."

"No debió estar esta mañana en la base..."

"Me llamaron y me dijeron que me presentara. Debieron decirme que Polina estaba allí."

"Entiendo que sus problemas con la Coronel Bisyarina van mas allá de lo que podemos manejar. Por lo que se lo culpa de su incapacidad."

"Puede que tenga razón, a lo mejor también tiene razón con el asunto de su esposo, con los pilotos muertos en el Pacifico."

"¡¿No habla en serio?!"

"Ya no se ni lo que digo. Tengo ya tanto tiempo en esto que..."

"No Gennadi, no ultimo que necesitamos es que nuestro mejor oficial se desmorone así."

"No creo que sea su mejor oficial. ¿No ascendieron en unos meses al chiquillo de Ichijo a Capitán? No soy el mejor, solo soy el mas útil. ¿sabe porque me mandaron a la Spacy? porque ya no podía dar mas de mi allá en mi país. Le agradezco mucho lo que hace por mi, en serio, pero creo que...

"Solo quiero que lo piense, tómese unos días para pensarlo."

"Comodoro yo..."

"No Mayor, solo tómese nos días, vaya con su hija y arregle sus asuntos, cuando crea que esta nuevamente listo para seguir..."

Gloval se interrumpe por un momento, como si esperara oír algo. Con una mirada de curiosidad, se levanta de su escritorio, conteniendo su respiración cuando, sin advertir, las sensaciones que siente parecen amplificadas exponencialmente. Entonces se vuelve a la ventana a sus espaldas...

"¿Señor?" - pregunta Engel.

No hace falta respuesta, ya que en ese preciso instante, se escuchan las alarmas de ataque, aquellas que ninguno de los dos había escuchado desde hace un par de años. Luego el teléfono en el escritorio repica, sobresaltando aun mas a los dos oficiales. Gloval a sentido tantas veces esta misma sensación que ya no debería sorprenderle.

"¿Puede repetirlo?" - pregunta Gloval luego de escuchar al teléfono.

"Tenemos un problema, tiene que venir al centro de control de inmediato" - contesta la voz de Claudia LaSalle.

"Al puente" - dice Gloval.

Muchos oficiales corren por el pasillo, en dirección a los elevadores. Engel y Gloval se lanzan por un tramo de escalera hasta los pisos inferiores.

En menos de un minuto alcanzan el puente. Era la primera vez que Engel llegaba a ese lugar, pero no lo piensa mucho, cuando al mirar a través de la ventana en burbuja, tiene la vista, en la distancia, de una grotesca forma que aparece desde las montañas, envuelto en las inconfundibles trazas de mísiles. Lo reconoce al instante como el crucero de las fotografías de reconocimiento en Brasil...

"Señor, reportan impactos múltiples en diferentes zonas de la ciudad" - informa Claudia al instante.

"¿La defensa aérea ya esta en acción?"

"Afirmativo."

"¿Que haremos?" - pregunta Engel apartando la vista de la ventana, al Comodoro en su silla de mando.

"Despegaremos" - exclama Gloval como sí tal.

"Despegaremos... aja... ¿¡solo eso!?"

"Eso solo, ¿que le parece? Vaya a ingeniería y coordine al personal disponible para hacerlo."

"Señor..." - estaba a punto de decir algo, pero decide salir.

Engel se lanza a correr por las escaleras, sin dejar de pensar en Marina y la pequeña Yelena. Puede que estén muertas y ese pensamiento le duele muchísimo, porque de nuevo las dejó solas. Pero tiene algo que hacer.

Ingeniería no esta muy lejos, en modalidad de combate, el puente queda muy cerca de ese compartimiento. A medio camino, la nave se estremece por un terrible golpe, empezando a escorarse pronunciadamente. Engel apenas alcanza a sujetarse del pasamanos para no caer, mientras el suelo bajo sus pies se inclina haciéndole resbalar y golpear la pared.

Afuera, la nave de Kamjin ha disparado su cañón principal hacia el Macross y dañando la parte de los compartimientos torso, casi destruyendo el centro de control secundario y matando a muchos allí. La nave empieza a retroceder por el impacto y caerse de espaldas en el lago, como una persona que recibe un fuerte puñetazo.

Un enjambre de Valkyrie se aproximan hacia el crucero, y en ese instante, aparecen, casi como de cada escotilla de la nave, cientos de Pod de todas las clases y tamaño, algunos chocan en su salida con alguno que otro Valkyrie desprevenido, destruyéndose mutuamente por el impacto. Mientras los VF-1 entran en combate, el crucero continua lenta pero inexorablemente su avance hacia el Macross.

En la sección de ingeniería, los grupos de técnicos trabajan lo mas rápido posible, encendiendo los equipos para activar la inmensa fortaleza. Engel esta como perdido cuando se encuentra con el ingeniero jefe, que esta impartiendo ordenes, sosteniendo un pañuelo contra una herida en su frente.

"Mayor, venga acá" - pide el ingeniero cuando Engel aparece. "Necesito que vaya y empiece el procedimiento de encendido de los reactores."

Engel se dirijo a ese lugar. Ya sabia como hacerlo, porque había pasado un tiempo trabajando precisamente en esa área. Apenas llega, se abalanza hacia el panel de encendido.

"¿Y usted quien es?" - pregunta un técnico.

"Cállese y ayúdeme con esto."

Entre los dos empiezan a mover interruptores y presionar botones...

Los marcadores circulares y de barra de colores se activan, al volver a la vida los fríos reactores del Macross y sacando al Mayor. Los sistemas antigravedad empiezan a girar hasta su velocidad critica. Toma el auricular a un lado.

"Puente, quien ingeniería, tenemos 100 de energía en los reactores."

"Entendido" - contesta del otro lado una voz femenina que no logra reconocer.

Gloval pretendía disparar el arma principal, pero eso ya no depende de él. Ahora solo es un adorno en el panel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El estar en la base le dio la oportunidad a Hikari Takeda de estar nuevamente en el aire. Aunque hubiera preferido no hacerlo. Pareciera que todos los cazas Zentraedi se reunieron para este ataque, claramente traídos por esa gran y única nave que se dirigía directamente hacia ella.

No sabe realmente cono sentirse, si eufórica o simplemente desilusionada de la vida. La nave que le habían mandado a destruir como misión hace una semana, ahora se encuentra aquí, haciendo lo que debería no haber estado haciendo.

Mientras jala con fuerza la palanca del Valkyrie para ganar altura, se pregunta que hubiera sucedido si Engel hubiera llegado unos minutos antes y hubiera vaciado la carga de mísiles contra la selva. De seguro los ecologistas no serian precisamente sus fanáticos mas queridos. Quizás hubiera evitado este momento en el tiempo.

Esquiva por poco un Pod que pasa tan fugazmente antes de ser barrido del cielo, que no lo identifica. En su ascenso, cuando en el HUD los tres blancos presenta buen tono, dispara tres mísiles contra ellos. Volaron una cuantas decenas de metros antes de encontrar blancos, desintegrando varios Pod Gnel, esos Pod tan maniobrables, pesadamente artillados, pero que estallan cuando una bala los roza.

Prefería no gastar todos sus mísiles de una vez, pasa a modalidad Gerwalk, y a esa velocidad, al presentar mas superficie, crea mas resistencia, e inevitablemente aparecen esas incomodas estelas de condensación, que fugazmente aumentan su tamaño visual al enemigo, atrayendo su atención. Pero eso es lo que Takeda quiere, y lo que obtiene. Cuando los dos Pod Regult giran sobre si mismos para enfrentarla, ella los barre a cada uno, con cortas ráfagas, inclusive antes de que logren voltearse por completo.

El tiempo parece correr mas lento cuando uno esta en combate, las cosas pasan como en cámara lenta, cuando jala el gatillo, las balas parecen tarda minutos en alcanzar sus blancos, pero estos parecen moverse a una increíble velocidad. Takeda procura no cambian mucho de modalidad, quedándose en Gerwalk, aunque con ello es mucho mas lenta, pero cayendo en una amplia espiral, es muy difícil de alcanzar los raudos Gnel, que necesitan todo el golfo de Alaska para virar o los lentos Regult a los que no les da tiempo voltear y disparar.

Le preocupa la nave, esta continua su lento avance hacia el Macross, y es lo que mas rápido se mueve en el cielo. Al acercarse, la onda de choque de la inmensa mole que literalmente esta cayendo hacia el Macross, causa tanta turbulencia que desequilibra a todo lo que vuela alrededor.

El ataque del enemigo es preciso y seguro, y las perdidas son tremendas. Nunca antes había visto una fuerza tan poderosa reunida, ni siquiera cuando habían atacado hace mas de dos años, el día en que murió la Mayor Nikolayev ... y pareciera en cuestión de minutos vendría un final, no muy bueno por cierto.

Cuando hace un giro para salir de la espirar observa hacia el lago, dándose cuenta que el Macross empieza a temblar, como si se esforzara dándose impulso, para luego elevarse lentamente, al mismo tiempo que los barriles de su inmenso cañón de reacción empiezan a bajar para colocarse en ángulo con la nave que se aproxima.

Antes que la radio cobre vida, Takeda pasa a modalidad Fighter y trata de alejarse lo antes posibles.

"A todos los grupos Valkyrie, dispérsense..." - No escucha mas cuando hay una súbita interferencia.

Con un relámpago de luz más brillante que el sol, la energía acumulada por el barril del cañón es liberada en un amplio rayo, que a pesar de su direccionabilidad, solo alcanza la nave por un costado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El resplandor sobresalta a Kamjin, que hace una mueca de contrariedad, mas sorprendido que asustado. Luego ve el haz de partículas que va derecho a su nave. Intenta evadirlo con un viraje, pero no logra evitarlo.

La explosión es aparatosa y las alarmas le indican que su nave esta totalmente destrozada. Pero esta a solo unos cientos de metros de su blanco.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nunca había estado abordo de la nave en un disparo dentro de la atmósfera de la tierra. La sacudida fue mucho mas fuerte al mismo tiempo que las luces se apagaron momentáneamente y la pantalla ante el mostró interferencia durante un segundo. Todo el mundo cree que los disparos de armas de partículas no tiene retroceso, paro las partículas tiene masa, y a veces mover muchas partículas crea fuerzas extrañas.

A cada lado del monitor hay unas asa que los técnicos de mantenimiento usan para sacar la pantalla cuando hay que repararla. Engel se da cuenta que lleva los últimos momentos agarrado de las asas como si temiera caerse. Las suelta y sacude sus brazos para reestablecer la circulación sanguínea, aunque advierte que el dorso de sus manos están blancos, helados y sin sangre.

Mientras se mira las manos, súbitamente escucha una susurrante voz que le pedía que corriera a alguna parte, cualquier otra parte menos aquí. El CIC esta cerca, pero teme llegar cuando todo haya terminado. Pero siente como si lo estuvieran llamado...

Ahora es que cae en cuenta que Kamjin hubiera muerto si hubiera disparado los mísiles cuando pudo, si no hubiera estado esperado ordenes del mando. Si no fuera por esos civiles del gobierno, no estaría en esto ahora, no habrían centenares o miles de Zentraedi de nuevo intentando matarlos. Ojala cayera uno sobre la casa de alguno de esos burócratas...

Como si fuera arrastrado, se levanta y hecha a correr hacia las escaleras.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Esto es morir?

Había enviado a muchos a la muerte, provocado la muerte de muchos mas, y ahora le toca a él mismo.

Detrás, el cadáver de Oigul se desliza inmundamente sobre su propio charco de sangre, siguiendo la inclinación del suelo de la nave, que ahora cae sin control hacia el lago. El Macross se hace cada vez mas grande en el visor.

El arma principal del Macross se desintegra, y la imponente nave empieza a caer. Por un momento parece que la enorme nave Microniana estuviera saliendo del curso de su crucero, que cae sin control en línea recta, algo inclinada e incendiándose debido al disparo del Macross.

Su nave cae un poco y trata de centrar el curso para dirigirlo directamente contra el Macross. Allí esta. Su Némesis. Selecciona el punto de impacto, en el mimos pecho de la nave. Eso será perfecto...

Sonríe cuando ve como, casi siguiendo sus deseos, el crucero se dirige con buen curso hacia su blanco. Para variar, es bueno ver que algo salga como lo había planeado, aunque para lograr que se haga tenga que morir.

En un segundo triunfal, toma la mano de Laplamiz, justo en el instante que su nave choca en el Macross y explota. Se siente catapultado por el impacto hacia adelante, pero toda su conciencia se desvanece antes que su cuerpo logre llegar hasta el panel de control en frente de ellos...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Mayor si tiene conciencia de la pared frente a el.

Afuera, las casi 80.000 toneladas que pesa el crucero colisiona contra la parte derecha del Macross. El aparato se desintegra al chocar. Al ser tan frágil como un ave con relación al Macross, aquel peso desprendiendo los soportes estructurales que unen al Daedalus del torso de la nave, y desgarrando gran parte de esa área. La mitad de la sección de ingeniería cae varios centenares de metros hacia el agua, inclusive el área del reactor.

El impacto inicial basta para que Engel, ignorante de haberse salvado por poco, cayera de rodillas y sintiera verdadero pánico. Escucha como se despedaza el enorme cristal que cubre el puente del Macross. Temblando se pone de pie, terminando de subir en la oscuridad los últimos tramos de la escalera. Los ruidos de metal retorciéndose llegan como si vinieran de todas partes. Empuja la puerta con fuerza, iluminándose por los destellos provenientes del gran ventanal, ahora roto en millones de fragmentos de cristal.

En la luz amarillenta del fuego en el exterior, ve que de nuevo la herida se a vuelto a abrir, dándose cuenta mas por el olor ferroso de su sangre que de esa mancha en su uniforme. Quiere saber que esta pasando, pero cada paso le cuesta mas que el anterior, mientras intenta regresar a las escaleras, pero todo esta a oscuras, la vieja nave ya no tiene energía ni siquiera para la iluminación.

Ahora todos los movimientos cesan, incluyendo los sonidos de metal, como si fuera una calma sobrenatural, aterradora. Puede que todo haya terminado, aunque puede ver que en el cielo mas allá del cristal como continua, aunque con menor intensidad y con clara superioridad humana, los combates aéreos.

Como si esperaran que todo se calmara, las luces de emergencia se encienden con luz amarillenta y una de ellas vacila y parpadea un poco antes de encenderse definitivamente. Pero se queda observando un rato mas la ventana, hasta que todo queda en verdadero silencio. Camina al nivel mas alto de consolas, teniendo una vista de la ciudad. Puede ver con alivio que el lado oeste se encuentra intacto.

Es extraño, si esta era la batalla final, no logro participar, solo se quedo parado allí mirando. Posiblemente Kamjin esta muerto y eso le alegra mucho. Cierra los ojos un momento antes de acomodar de nuevo su uniforme, manchándose la mano ligeramente con su propia sangre.

En medio de la tenue luz logra alcanzar el Puente, encontrando a las oficiales y al propio Comodoro Gloval, tirados en el suelo. El no había sido el único que pensó en llegar a ese lugar, ya que junto a el ya se encontraban varias personas auxiliando a los heridos. A quien primero reviso fue a Kim Kabirov que sigue sentada en su silla, aunque había golpeado con fuerza su panel y sangraba copiosamente. Luego de dejarla en manos de un enfermero, se dirigió a ver al Comodoro, quien esta tendido en el suelo, en los brazos de Misa Hayase, quien al parecer es la única ilesa en todo el lugar.

"Comodoro..." - dice Engel arrodillándose a su lado.

"Engel. Es a quien menos me esperaba."

"Vamos señor, tiene que ser fuerte, ya ganamos esta batalla."

"¿Lo hicimos?" - pregunta Gloval tomándole la mano a Misa.

"Si señor, la nave mayor esta destruida y nuestras fuerzas ya están acabando con las naves de combate" - dice Misa, limpiando con un pañuelo una herida en la frente de Gloval.

Los enfermeros toman el relevo de los dos oficiales superiores, estabilizando al Comodoro.

"Se recuperara señor" - dice Misa apartándose de Gloval, limpiándose las lagrimas en sus ojos.

"Estará bien Mayor" - dice Engel haciendo espacio para que sacaran a la inconsciente Claudia LaSalle.

"Si solo hubiéramos..." - Misa empieza a decir antes de detenerse.

La chica empieza a llorar desconsoladamente.

"No diga nada. Aquí el único culpable soy yo. Por no haber reaccionado a tiempo." - dice Engel, tomándola del brazo para sacarla del Puente.

"Solo siguió ordenes, Mayor" - objeta Misa, "Las ordenes son ordenes, incluso si se equivocan."

"Ese es nuestro problema Misa" - dice Engel, "Siempre estamos siguiendo las ordenes sin pensarlo."

Al parecer era un consuelo para ella saber que alguien de verdad seguía las ordenes, aunque las cuestionara. Para ella también era un consuelo poder cumplir ordenes. También Engel lo sentía.

Al ver que Misa parece perdida, la toa de los brazos y la sacude. "¡¡Misa reaccione!!"

"Si... estoy aquí" - el tono de Misa le sorprende, al notar lo cansada que suena su voz. Aunque en seguida recordó que los estados de shock y estrés agotan mas que los esfuerzos físicos mas extenuantes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La ciudad es un caos. Los restos incendiados del Macross, mas las marcas del combate en el cielo le dan un aspecto aterrador. La nube de humo del Macross es gris oscuro, elevándose en una espesa columna que empieza a ser arrastrada por los vientos, mientras que del lago sobresale una parte del crucero de Kamjin. Del cielo ya dejan de caer los Valkyrie y Pod que hasta ese momento estaban en combate.

Engel fue llevado a la enfermería. Su herida no cicatriza, y lo peor es que le pica y debe tener cuidado de no rascarse, porque se va a soltar los nuevos puntos.

Mientras lo cosen, su mente divaga, entre su vida en ese momento comparada con el pasado. Es extraño, cuando uno se siente bien tiene la ilusoria sensación de ser inmortal, que uno no puede morir. Aunque cuando a uno cae seriamente enfermo o herido estaba convencido -y aterrado- con la idea de que morirá.

Incluso había soñado con eso. Para Gennadi Engel la muerte tenia forma de un inmenso ángel negro con sus enormes alas extendidas y una enorme espada, listo para llevarle. A pesar de que sabe que ese sueño es producto del impacto de la primera mirada que le dio a un caza variable, no puede dejar de pensar que es una de las tres cosas que realmente le aterran.

En sus sueños moría y tenia la sensación de que estaba preparado para morir al ver ese inmenso ángel frente a la luz, pero que recodaba de súbito que no había hecho algo, una tontería realmente, como no haber cerrado la llave del agua, o que el domingo van a dar la película que tenia años sin ver y que ahora se perdería.

De todas formas, mientras recorre la ciudad, en camino a encontrar a su familia, su mente continua divagando en ese tipo de cosas, como si sus neuronas estuvieran borrachas, soltando palabras e imágenes sin sentidos. ¿Como es que este lado de la ciudad esta intacto y a sus espaldas es el infierno sobre la tierra?

Yelena, Marina, y hasta Lara -Lilya- se preocupaba por ellas. Realmente no sabe porque debe preocuparse por Lilya, aunque de alguna manera gracias a ella obtuvo lo que tiene.

«Mejor no se lo digo. No sea que se crea la gran cosa» se dice a si mismo.

Hace demasiado frió, tanto que unos diminutos copos de nieve cae sobre todo, y pegándose a su cabello. Perdió los dos pares de anteojos, uno lo piso Sergetov en el portaviones y el otro par de repuesto, ahora descansa placidamente en el fondo del lago, luego de que los dejara sobre la consola del reactor, al salir corriendo.

Trata de alcanzar e cuarto de Marina en el hospital, en medio del mar de gente que ha llegado. Heridos, el olor a sangre y todo el personal medico corriendo de aquí para allá. Esta cansado, física y mentalmente. Durante una semana no ha dormido nada, solo una hora al día, si no menos.

Al entrar en la habitación Engel le sonríe sin pensarlo, pero el alma se le cae a los pies cuando se encuentra con lo ultimo que deseaba ver.

Con su borrosa vista mira detenidamente a la mujer que tiene en sus brazos a su hija. En un instante puede ver la ternura con que agita a la bebe, viendo un sentimiento verdadero radiar de esa mujer.

Polina cambia totalmente al verlo, pero aun abraza a la bebé como si fuera suya.

La imagen le parece tan imposible que quizás solo este soñando, pero al apartar la vista y regresarla, sigue mirando a Polina de pie ante él con su hija en brazos.

"Es una niña preciosa. Lastima que tenga a un padre como tu" - dice Polina.

Sus palabras lo sobresaltan. No por su contenido, sino porque su voz sonaba más insoportablemente serena que nunca.

"¡¡Pero es mi hija!!"

"También de Marina, por lo que lleva también mi sangre."

"¿Dónde esta ella?"

"Ella tomó la decisión correcta. Sabia que entendería después de todos estos años. Sigue siendo una niña que no entendía bien las cosas del mundo. Tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con un hombre como tu que solo la utilizaba. pero eso ya se acabo. Hoy mismo me las llevo, a ella y a Yelena" - dice mientras acaricia el pelo de la bebé.

"No le vayas a hacer nada..."

"¿Cómo podría hacerle algo? Ella no tiene la culpa del padre que le tocó tener. Yo la quiero mucho, como si fuera mi propia hija. Vivirá mucho mejor con nosotros"

"Estas soñando. Ella ni Marina se van a ir de aquí. Sencillamente no la dejare."

"¡Ya estoy cansada de que dirijas mi vida!" - dice la voz de Marina a sus espaldas.

"¡Yo no dirijo tu vida, tú lo haces, siempre lo has hecho, haces lo que se te da la gana, en lo personal y en él ejercito!"

"Porque al menos trato de vivir una vida normal no según las regulaciones de la Spacy, pero tú te encargas de recordarlo ¿no es así?"

"¡¡¡Pues si querías una vida normal te equivocaste al casarte conmigo!!! Siempre supiste que él ejercito era una parte importante de mi vida" - dice Engel sin pensarlo.

"Él ejercito es tu vida, hasta nuestro matrimonio esta regido por él. El trabajo consume nuestras vidas y es lo que ha debilitado nuestra relación, pasamos tanto tiempo juntos trabajando que no tenemos tiempo de extrañarnos y darnos cuenta de que es lo que amamos del otro, y peleamos porque llegamos al punto en que la presencia del otro nos molesta."

"¿Harás algo para ahorrarnos todos estos problemas?"

"Claro, si siempre soy quien trae los problemas, ¿hasta cuando vas a seguir con esto?"

"Estoy cansado de pelear."

"Pues parece que lo disfrutas."

"¡¿Eso crees?!" - grita Engel, sintiéndose profundamente dolido. "Siempre es lo mismo, ¿hasta cuando pelearemos por los mismos argumentos?"

¿Sabes hasta cuando?, hasta hoy, no todo gira en torno a ti."

¿Qué tratas de decir?" - dice Engel tomándola del brazo.

"¿Que siempre he sido yo la que ha presionado la relación para que avance y ya me canse" - dice Marina agotada y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? - pregunta Gennadi llenó de ira, sobre todo viendo a Polina salir tranquilamente por la puerta con su hija y con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

"Que estoy cansada, que no puedo más, que no puedo seguir llevando esta relación yo sola. Estoy cansada ya de estar tomando el lugar de una mujer muerta" - dice Marina soltándose del brazo de Gennadi.

"Tienes razón Marina, tú eres la que lleva la relación, tú fuiste la que nos metió en esto" - dice Gennadi resentido.

"Yo no hice nada incorrecto, eres el que no es capaz de verlo, aceptar las cosas y seguir adelante" - grita Marina, tomando su bolso y saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fin Capitulo 26  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas / divagaciones del autor:

Llegamos al final de la saga Macross, y exactamente a la mitad de este fanfic. Kamjin, a quien desgraciadamente no le dedique nada mas que unas cuantas líneas en todo el fics, destruye en parte al Macross. Una aclaratoria de Macross frente a Robotech, es que en Macross todos los tripulantes sobreviven. En un fututo próximo Gloval se retirara y dejara la jefatura de la U.N.Spacy a Britai; las chicas del puentes serán separadas (eso seria algo tan traumático para ellas que es un buen material para un fanfic) Misa y Hikaru se preparan a partir en el SDF-2, A propósito de este ultimo, en Robotech la construcción de la nave estaba de alguna forma siendo hecha justo al lado del SDF-1, pero en realidad (me refiero a Macross) se esta llevando a cabo en la superficie de la Luna.

En cuanto a Engel... no era intencional que su matrimonio fracasara. Haciendo una retrospectiva, creo que era un reflejo de una relación tipo Hikaru-Minmei, o sea, destinada a ser toda una basura (¿Porque será que nadie quiere a Minmei?).


	27. Chapter 27

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PARTE 27: VISITAS, PASEOS...**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilya agita su cabello.

La manera que lo hace es inconsciente, un reflejo, un tic nervioso, algo que su mente usa para recordarse algo. Para vivir una vida ajena debe recordarse donde comienza y termina el engaño.

Como enfermera a trabajado casi de manera incansable todos estos días, durmiendo muy poco y mal. Por eso él poder ir a su casa a descansar todo el día es una bendición.

Su apartamento es pequeño, como todos en el lado norte de ciudad Macross. Su dormitorio es muy pequeño, él más pequeño de los tres cuartos que componen su minúsculo apartamento. Su alcoba solo es una cama y un armario. Pero Lilya esta acostumbrada a estas limitaciones.

No tiene televisor, solo una vieja radio que llena el silencio con música. Lilya se deja caer en la cama, casi en posición fetal, aun con su uniforme de enfermera, arrugado por pasar todo el día y toda la noche anterior con él. Trata de mantener su mente en blanco, pero es imposible, demasiadas imágenes aparecen de la nada. Imágenes de angustia, desesperación y miedo. Cierra los puños con tanta fuerza que de uno de ellos empieza a escaparse un delgado hilo de sangre, manchando la sabana.

Lilya Andreyeva Litvak (o Larissa Alexandrova Kuznetsova, Lara, como antes se hacia llamar) es una mujer brillante a su manera. Y la máxima ironía es que se parece mucho a Gennadi Engel, a quien tanto detesta pero del que también sentía cariño. No, no lo quiere, solo se había encariñado con él.

Si bien es inteligente y astuta, le faltó la capacidad de alargar a tiempo la mano y tomar lo que necesitaba. Engel lo había hecho, mas de una vez, y esa era la diferencia entre ellos. Había llegado primero porque a Lilya le faltó el valor en ese momento y mas que todo porque él tomo las decisiones correctas y cuando llego el momento no tuvo miedo de perder la vida con tal de hacer lo que debía.

Esa era una de las razones por la que lo respetaba tanto aunque no lo reconociera, pero al verlo, se siente una fracasada, una persona que sabe mucho sobre muchas cosas pero que nunca pasara de ser una farsa.

"Soy una perdedora" - se dice a si misma, acurrucándose mas.

Le hace sentir miserable, pero quizás realmente él no tenía la culpa de su situación. La culpa la tenia ella por no dar todo lo mejor de si. Busco el camino fácil y ahora es una simple enfermera, una profesión que nunca deseó.

¿Cómo cambiaria su situación con Gennadi? ¿Su vida seria mucho mejor si él pasara a mejor vida? No, esa no es la solución. Él había tratado de matarla con sus propias manos una vez, pero después, cuando tuvo su vida en sus manos, con todo el poder para matarla, la dejo.

Trata de dejar de pensar en él, pero le es imposible, pero de igual forma cae en un pesado sueño.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían pasado escasos tres días desde el ataque de Kamjin, la ciudad esta destrozada, hay muchos civiles en los refugios esperando por ayuda. El consejo militar esta pasando por una crisis muy dura. Muchos militares de alto rango han perecido en el ataque, entre ellos todos los que habían sobrevivido la guerra espacial.

Es aterrador recorrer las calles, hay miles de heridos, refugiados, todo el campo militar esta devastado, la ciudad esta en ruinas. La nieve dificulta mucho las tareas de búsqueda y rescate. Aparentemente el susto del domingo aun esta presente para los afortunados que sobreviven en Ciudad Macross.

Se habilitaron varios hospitales provisionales para atender a todos los heridos, y se agilizaron las labores médicas para que los hospitales no perdieran su capacidad de atender a toda persona que se sintiera mal.

Estos últimos días han sido muy sombríos para el personal militar. La guerra de guerrillas contra los Zentraedi rebeldes continuara a pesar de la muerte de Kamjin, la posible amenaza de un ataque desde el espacio por parte de los Zentraedi o del Ejercito de Vigilancia. Cuando pensaba en el fin del mundo, siempre venia a su mente la imagen de huesos resecos sobre las arenas, entre los arbustos, en las casas, en las calles. Nunca le pasó por la cabeza, que unos pocos quedarían con vida, luchando para reconstruir el mundo.

Hikari Takeda había hablado sobre el fin del mundo con Engel mientras regresaban hace unos días de la misión en Brasil. Él le había contado su propia visión del Apocalipsis: una gran batalla en el cielo y la tierra, donde todos los bandos luchan unos contra otros, pero donde un pequeño grupo se salvaría para revivir una nueva tierra, con un nuevo sol y una nueva tierra. El Ragnarok, dijo, donde los dioses lucharían sin miedo porque era inevitable.

Esa fue la primera y única que Engel había hecho referencia a algo religioso. Jamás decía 'Dios mío' o 'gracias a Dios', aunque de vez en cuando apelaba al Destino y a sus designios. Pensó en que quizás sea porque era uno de esos muchos rusos ateos que llegaron a pensar que Dios era un invento de los regímenes capitalistas, pero Sergei le había contado que la madre de Engel creía en un Dios mas allá de la realidad.

Sergei le contó que Engel le dijo: ¿Cómo un Dios benevolente y que amaba a sus hijos deja que sufran?

A pesar de la situación no puede prescindir del importantísimo descanso que se le ofreció. Pero lo merecía luego de haber sufrido todo lo que paso en los últimos días. Tuvo que pasar mas de 6 horas seguidas en un excautivo interrogatorio donde tuvo que reconstruir lo sucedido en Brasil, desde la partida de ciudad Macross hasta su regreso.

A Sergei Orlov le dieron de alta esta mañana, luego de una semana hospitalizado.

"No me siento mejor que nunca, pero a juzgar con todo lo que paso, prefiero no quejarme" - dice Orlov, dejándose caer en el sofá de su casa.

"Mejor no te quejes."

"Tienes razón, ¿has visto a Gennadi estos últimos días?"

"Si, solo me dijo que quería que lo dejara solo." - murmura Takeda, sentándose al lado de Orlov.

"Lo entiendo. Puede que parezca una persona insensible, pero se le puede herir mucho. Solo no puedo imaginar cuan herido esta ahora que lo han apartado de su hija."

"No dejaba de hablar de Yelena y de todos los planes que tenia para ella. Como la quería..."

"Sé que es mi amigo, pero creo que parte de eso fue su culpa. El no amaba a Marina. Nunca dejo de pensar en Sabina."

Era la primera vez que alguien le mencionaba ese nombre directamente, solo había escuchado rumores antes. Estaba a punto de preguntar, pero prefiere no hacerlo.

Sergei vio los ojos de Hikari, y prefirió explicarle.

"Sabina fue la primera esposa de Gennadi. Se conocieron en el colegio, fueron novios de toda la vida hasta que al final se casaron. Gennadi estaba igual de emocionado porque también estaba apunto de ser padre."

"¿Que pasó con ella?"

Sergei suspira antes de seguir hablando. "Ella murió de cáncer unos meses antes de que llegaras. Fue muy duro para él, porque perdió al bebé y más adelante su salud empeoró, hasta que ella... se dio por vencida. Él siguió sufriendo por ella todos esos años, y que Marina llegara no ayudó en nada. Él no la amaba de verdad, solo se casó con ella para no estar solo, a lo mejor porque tenia miedo de morir y necesitaba un hombro sobre el cual llorar."

"Nunca dijo nada de eso."

"No quiso que habláramos sobre ella. Al principio pensé que quería olvidarla, pero después me di cuenta que lo hería demasiado como para pensar."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De nuevo al hospital.

Los hospitales le traen demasiados malos recuerdos, abrumando sus sentidos con todos esos olores, sensaciones y sonidos, que a lo largo de estos años a aprendió a odiar y temer.

Durante varios días seguidos apenas a logrado dormir unas cuantas horas, trabajando en cualquier cosa para mantener su mente ocupada.

La primera orden que se dio fue reunir a todos los pilotos y soldados que estuvieran en buenas condiciones para comenzar las labores de limpieza de la ciudad. Se comunicó con otras bases alrededor del mundo y en cuestión de horas había soldados por todas partes trabajando día y noche.

A pesar de proponérselo, no pudo hacer nada para evitar que Marina y Yelena se fueran.

Hacia tanto que no se sentía aterrado, indefenso y sobre todo solo...

Toca la puerta de la habitación.

"Pase."

Engel entra dando un silencioso saludo. Misa Hayase esta sentada en una silla cerca de la cabecera de la cama, aparentemente sumida en pensamientos de una interrumpida conversación...

"Me alegra mucho ver que se encuentra mejor" - dice Engel acercándose al lecho de Gloval.

"Lo mismo digo Gennadi."

Engel no parece en su mejor momento, aun que realmente nunca lo ha parecido, "¿y como se supone que debería estar luego de todas esas cosas que Dios le ha lanzado?" pensó Gloval.

"Debió tomarse esos días que le fije."

"No señor. Creo que lo menos que necesito ahora es sentarme en mi casa vacía. Polina no perdió tiempo, ni siquiera a terminado de arreglar el entierro de su esposo y ya esta adelantando el mi. Marina y esto también."

Gloval se siente incomodo, pocas veces se ha interesado por la vida personal de los que están bajo su mando, como esta interrumpida conversación con Misa sobre su situación con Hikaru Ichijo. Pero con Engel, y con los rusos en general, todos sus problemas son de naturaleza personal.

"A pesar de la ferocidad del ataque, no hubo tantas bajas como me imaginaba" - comenta Gloval tratando de evadirse.

"Escuche 1400, sin contar bajas civiles."

El Comodoro Bruno Gloval acomoda en su cama. Aun le duelen las piernas.

"No quiero imaginar que hubiera sucedido si Kamjin hubiera decidido usar esa arma nuclear sobre la ciudad."

"Yo si."

"Mayor, muchos de los oficiales generales murieron en el ataque. Solo un puñado de oficiales están capacitados para dirigir lo que queda de la Spacy."

"¿Por eso quería verme, señor?"

"Si, Mayor. Usted es uno de los oficiales mas antiguos con experiencia en combate, y... lo necesitamos" - explica Misa, hablando por primera vez.

"Hay oficiales de mayor rango que podrían servir."

"Gennadi, esto no tiene que ver de rango, sino de experiencia. Misa ocupara mi puesto hasta... bueno, dependiendo de lo que depare el destino."

"Me siento cansado..."

"Misa, ¿nos permitirías un momento, por favor?"

Gloval espera a que la puerta se cierre para continuar."

"Creo entender como se siente..."

"No creo que pueda."

"Yo también soy un ser humano. Nosotros los Almirantes siempre somos considerados Dioses insensibles en la batalla, entes que mantienen la calma en medio del caos, invulnerables a las emociones. Yo sufro de la misma forma que todos los demás. Cuando mi esposa Miho murió pensé que el mundo acabó para mi. El pensar que usted a sufrido eso dos veces me parece algo mas allá de lo que puedo siquiera imaginar. Que lo aparten de su hija es lo mas terrible que le pueden hacer a un padre. Gennadi, no quiero que me malentienda, no pretendo comprarlo con palabras para que acepte. No me importa si sigue en el ejercito o se retira, solo quiero que sepa que sin importar lo que suceda, solo tiene que seguir adelante. u hija no esta muerta, solo esta en otro lugar. No le de la razón a Bisyarina, solo trate de hacer que su hija este orgullosa de usted cuando crezca... solo eso es lo que le pido."

"Me siento perdido con todo. No se... estoy conciente de todo lo que depende de mi, pero... mi hija, Polina me la quitó, Marina se fue de mi precisamente por esto, por ser tan buen oficial."

"No por ser tan buen oficial, es que esta demasiado aferrado a su pasado. Dos de las mujeres que tanto amaba están muertas, acéptelo, no van a volver a la vida. Y lo ultimo que necesitamos ahora es que nuestro mejor oficial se pegue un tiro en la cabeza."

"Por favor..."

"Por favor nada, Mayor. ¿Recuerda cuando me dijo que la vergüenza y los problemas personales se dejan debajo de la almohada?, recuérdelo ahora. Su mundo no se ha acabado. Ahora viene la parte donde lo trató de comprar: lo necesito para que ayude a Misa."

"¿Es una orden o un consejo?"

"Lo que le plazca creer, Gennadi" - dice Gloval con un tono de desdén. Él también esta cansado.

"Me encanta su sutileza en estos asuntos."

"Tendría un ascenso."

"A Teniente Coronel... no lo quiero. Soy de los anticuados que piensa que uno debe ser ascendido por meritos propios, no por ser un buen burócrata."

"Si lo dice por Ichijo..." - empieza a decir Gloval. Para nadie es un secreto la molestia de Engel ante el meteorico ascenso de Hikaru Ichijo. Engel cuando se molestaba siempre tenia que ponerse a hablar estupideces.

"No en particular, pero Ichijo es un piloto extraordinario. La Mayor Hayase también es una oficial destacada, así como Jenius... y su esposa. Si, lo reconozco, si me diera las insignias de Coronel se las quitaría de las manos y me las pondría yo mismo. Pero no es eso lo que quiero."

"¿Que es lo que quiere?" - pregunta Gloval, visiblemente molesto por los vendajes en su abdomen, sintiendo cada centímetro de las suturas de sus cirugías.

"Recupérese pronto. No he conocido a mejor líder que usted."

"Gennadi, tampoco he conocido a una persona como usted. Es el tipo de oficiales que necesitamos para echar para adelante al mundo, de esos que arriesga su vida una y otra vez y no piden nada a cambio."

"Bueno, no se engañe, tengo una lista."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilya despertó bruscamente. A través de las raídas cortinas, un pálido sol empieza a desaparecer en el horizonte.

«Estoy en mi cama. Después de todo, me siento libre» Estaba pensando en su sueño.

Una vez despierta, permanece inmóvil unos momentos, patrullando su mundo secreto y tratando de espantar de su mente sus malos pensamientos. Y al no conseguirlo, salta de la cama e impulsivamente, como hacia la mayoría de las cosas, se quita la ropa camino al baño para darse una ducha.

El agua helada le ayudaba a terminar de despertarse. Necesitaba despejar su mente y recobrar su fortaleza. Mientras temblaba de frío se da cuenta que apenas son las seis de la tarde. Claro, toda la noche en vela y luego dormir toda la tarde, pero su cuerpo ya se ha acostumbrado a dormir una cantidad fija de horas, sin importar a que hora se acueste ni cuanto tiempo pase despierta.

Polina le había pedido regresar, pero ella decidió quedarse, a lo mejor era lo correcto. Además, ya no tenia nada mas esperándole de regreso. Sus padres y hermanos habían muerto, en la guerra de unificación y durante la Lluvia de la Muerte Zentraedi. No tenia a nadie en el mundo. No tenia nada que la atara a su antigua vida, salvo Engel.

Durante todos estos meses a rondado por su cabeza la clara idea de matarlo. Él es el culpable de parte de su desgracia. Pero al contrario de Polina, ella había encontrado que había cabida para el perdón. ¿Pero, podría -y querría- perdonarlo?

Sigue siendo una mujer hermosa. Su alto cuerpo es de formas rotundas, con cintura esbelta y piernas fuertes. A pesar de recortar su cabello, sigue siendo abundante, volviéndose exuberante cuando lo descuidaba. Su rostro era sereno, inteligente, que para cualquiera que no la conociera dirían que representaba la frialdad en su corazón.

Luego de ducharse, regresa al dormitorio para vestirse. Con rápidos movimientos se cepilla el pelo, retorciéndolo y acomodándolo en una larga cola de caballo.

Se sobresalta cuando tocan a su puerta. Todos los días en los últimos cuatro años ha vivido con el terror de ser atrapada, ¿por quien? se sentía algo estúpida al pensar la respuesta. De todas formas sacó su pistola de su bolso.

"¿Quién es?"

"Yo..."

Reconocería esa voz donde fuera, y por alguna razón se siente mas tranquila.

"Nuevamente me vuelves a sorprender." - dice luego de abrir la puerta.

"No es ninguna sorpresa. Te he seguido todos los días hasta tu casa del hospital" - dice Engel, entrando como si la casa fuera de él.

"Oye, si quieres te invito a pasar."

Ya Engel estaba en la sala de estar, por no decir que ya había tomado asiento en una de las dos sillas de la mesa.

"¿Llegue en mal momento?"

"Si, en uno muy malo" - murmura Lara mientras sigue caminando hacia su dormitorio.

Engel la sigue con la mirada... hasta que ella se quita la toalla. Aparta la vista a otra parte de la casa.

"¿Que quieres?" - pregunta mientras se viste.

"Solo verte."

"Creo que te he mostrado suficiente."

"No me refería a eso."

"Lamento mucho lo de tu hija. No pensé que pasaría."

"¿Porque no te creo?"

"A lo mejor es porque no es verdad. Soy muy mal mentirosa."

Engel no le dice nada, solo sigue paseando la vista de la vacía casa. ningún adorno, ningún toque personal. Se estira para alcanzar la radio. Luego de pasar los canales se encuentra con una de las canciones de la única cantante que existe en el mundo.

"Odio esa voz. Me enferma" - dice Lara apareciendo ante él, vestida. "Quería descansar de esa nauseabunda voz al menos hoy. En el hospital la tiene como hilo musical todo el tiempo, como si estar oyendo las quejas de la gente no fuera suficiente tortura."

"Es una chica muy tierna" - comenta Engel casualmente.

"Claro, una chiquilla que buscó el camino fácil vendiéndose. En cambio una que se sacrifica en todo termina siendo una enfermera mal pagada."

"Bueno, todo esto es tu culpa, si hubieras tomado las decisiones correctas, nada de esto estuviera pasando."

"Pero no me arrepiento" - dice mientras prepara algo en la cocina.

"Pero creo que ya entiendes mejor las cosas. Si no, te hubieras ido con Polina tu también."

"¿Quieres un té?"

"Preferiría un café, no he tomado uno decente desde hace días."

"Me alegra que recuerdes aun mi café. Pero le hace daño al corazón, además de algunas cosas mas."

"Fumar también, pero he conocido a muchos que han muerto antes de que las uñas se les pongan amarillas" - dice Engel, reconfortado de que las suyas no se hayan manchado aun.

"Ese es un mal vicio, Gennya. Yelena era la que fumaba. Una caja o mas al día. Siempre fumando a pesar de que le dio un infarto mientras fumaba."

"Mi salud no es mi primera prioridad en estos días. Marina se fue y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo."

"Como me dijiste" - dice dándole la taza y sentándose en la otra silla, frente a él, "tu tienes la culpa por no haber tomado las decisiones correctas. Se fue sencillamente porque sigues viendo a Sabina en cada rincón donde pones la vista."

"¿Quién te crees para decirme eso?"

"Considérame una amiga."

Engel se ríe de esto.

"No te rías que es cierto. Trate de convencerte pero tu de necio terminaste matando a todo el mundo en ese submarino. Crees que soy culpable por lo de Makeyev."

"¡Eres culpable!"

"Ya me juzgaste. pero, ¿tu no estas en la misma situación con el esposo de Polina? Allí tu si jalaste el gatillo."

"No se cuantas veces he contado eso a tanta gente..."

"A mi no."

"¿Y eso que te importa? Solo fue un accidente... me golpearon, solté unos disparos y él estaba atravesado. Pero pareciera que eso ya ha pasado hace años y no días.

"¿Deseaste que pasara?" - pregunta ella, con una voz que es solo un susurro.

"Lo imaginaba. No tenia nada contra él. Para mi solo era el hombre con quien se casó Polina. Pero me sacó de quicio y creo que empecé a odiarlo... y dije cosas que no debí haber dicho."

"Tu problema es que dices lo que sientes cuando te molestas. Si te mordieras la lengua y tomaras decisiones correctas, vivirías en un mundo diferente."

"¿Cómo cual?"

"Si te hubieras quedado conmigo" - responde Lara con calma.

"No soportaría estar contigo. Te pareces demasiado a mi."

"No... tu has cambiado demasiado en estos cuatro años. No eres él hombre que conocía."

"Mejor así. Tendrás de nuevo que aprender a conocerme."

"Viniste aquí porque estas solo. Me halaga que me aceptes mas a mi que a Orlov o a esa japonesa. Si no te conociera lo primero que se me hubiera ocurrido es que venias a buscar esa revolcada que dejamos pendiente. No te rías que es verdad. Ahora te molesta esa herida verdad."

Engel deja de reírse cuando empieza a dolerle su herida. ¿Porque sigue sufriendo por ella?

"Déjame verla" - le ordena Lara con toda la frialdad de una enfermera que no admite peros.

Sin discutir, Engel se quita la chaqueta y la camisa. La herida no había sanada en estos días, y el dolor sigue siendo tan pulsante como el momento en que ese pedazo de cristal se empotró en su humanidad.

Lara le quita los adhesivos y las gasas. Una fea cicatriz ramificada en tres partes esta cerrada por casi veintiséis suturas, pero de unas costuras esta saliendo un delgado hilillo de sangres.

"¿Te dijeron que debes limpiarla todos los días? me imagino que ni siquiera estas tomando antibióticos" - dice mientras va a traer algo para limpiar su herida.

Lara se sienta frente a él, tan cerca que Engel puede percibir el olor de su champú. Huele igual, como si fuera su olor natural. Se pone tan cerca como para traerle recuerdos de otros tiempos.

"¿Porque tanta preocupación por mi?" - pregunta Engel tratando de ocultar su mirada.

"Me preocupo, si" - explica mientras empieza a limpiar la sangre.

"Nunca he tenido suerte, siempre me pasa algo. Es como si Dios intencionalmente me hiriera."

"Dios... pensé que no creías en el. Los cosmistas como tu solo sueñan con ser dioses."

"No se ya en que creer. Se suponía que no existían extraterrestres, y de un día para otro hay mas extraterrestres en la Tierra que gente. Pensaba que faltaba mucho para el fin del mundo, y de repente se acaba. Imaginaba que solo eras un esqueleto en la cabina de tu avión en alguna parte del mar, y de repente estas aquí."

"¿Piensas que Dios, o mejor dicho, el destino, te tiene algo preparado mas adelante?"

"A lo mejor, pero parece que para eso tengo que ser la victima favorita de un Dios particularmente cruel."

Lara solo se concentra en curar la herida de Gennadi, trabajando en silencio.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" - pregunta de repente Engel en un tono de suplica.

"¿A que se refiere... Mayor?"

"Sabes a que me refiero."

"Tuve mis razones y creo que ya las dije" - responde y los recuerdos regresan para torturarla. "¿Y las tuyas?"

"Estoy aquí porque soy útil para todos. Si no, hubiese dejado de existir... como tu."

"Tus razones son estúpidas, Gennadi."

"¿Eso crees?"

"Si, conozco la verdad."

"¿Que verdad?"

"Lo que percibes como la verdad solo es un sueño."

"¿Cuál es?" - inquiere Engel, buscando por primera vez la mirada de Lara.

"¡Je!... Hay fuerzas que están mas allá de la realidad" - dice riendo y terminando su trabajo. "Fuerzas invisibles que tejen la tela de la realidad, como si fuéramos el sueño de otros, y si se despiertan... ¿nos apagaremos como velas?"

"¿Qué tratas de decir?"

"Nada. Tal vez mi mente solo divaga. Hay mas entre el cielo y la tierra de lo que sueña la filosofía" - Lara hace una pasa, mientras termina de cambiar le pequeña sutura suelta. "¿Hace cuanto tiempo nos conocemos? ¿Diez años?" - pregunta Lara suspirando.

"Quizás."

"Para muchos es poco tiempo, para otros es una eternidad. Es solo la manera como se vive la vida. Para mí han sido largos estos últimos años pero a la final, cuando se llega a este punto de la vida, se ve como que eso a perteneció a otra vida diferente a la propia. La universidad y los años en el ejercito, meses de huida... aquí contigo pareciera que eso no existió, que todo fue un sueño, a veces una pesadilla. Si muero en este instante, ¿Seré recordada? Tu si lo serás." - dice cerrando sus ojos.

"Has hablado mas que en años completos."

"Será porque estoy encontrando de nuevo un sentido para existir, a veces me pregunto si realmente existo, sino seré de verdad la fantasía de una mente perturbada, si ya cumplí mi deber para con el universo y acabare en la nada."

"Tus dudas existenciales, aunque también he sentido lo mismo."

"Tu hija era el optimismo por la vida te hacia levantarte todas las mañanas... ahora es por obligación."

Engel sencillamente no tiene palabras para exponer lo que siente por ella. Siente resentimiento y lastima, una ligera tristeza por su situación, que de alguna manera se paree mucho a la suya propia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hacia rato que se había despertado, quieta escuchando su corazón. Aun esta bastante oscuro, pero le da igual. Igual no puede dormir mucho. Nunca había pasado mas allá de las cuatro horas.

No tiene ánimos de levantarse. Solo quiere quedarse allí, tratando de encontrar algo para motivarse e iniciar su día. Solo hay dos cosas, y son suficientes para reconfortarle y darle deseos de vivir.

Los números brillantes del reloj dicen que son las 4:45 AM. Pero vuelve la vista al techo. En la penumbra apenas puede ver la lámpara en el techo. Intenta abrir y cerrar su mano varias veces, reconfortándose al saber que volvería a usarla, al menos un día más. Extraño. Puede sentir como se mueve pero no puede sentirla. Si alguien le toca la mano, no puede sentirla. Lo mismo con casi un cuarto de su cuerpo. A veces se quedaba quieta, como ahora, tratando de sentir algo.

Nada.

Se había acostumbrado a dormir sola. Pero había sido cuando sabia perfectamente donde estaba Nikolái. Tenia la esperanza de que volviera de sus misiones. Siempre volvía. Siempre llegaba y la envolvía en sus brazos. Siempre lo hacia.

Lo había conocido durante la guerra, un Teniente de la Naval. Arrogante y con un contador de testosterona con un tope que rozaba el techo como todos los tipos de esa fuerza armada. No había sido precisamente amor a primera vista. Pero no podía dejar de pensar que ese tipo realmente le había gustado. Por supuesto ella no iba a decirlo a la primera. Debía ganársela, y al final ella cayo ante él, luego de no poca resistencia, encontrándose detrás de la fachada de hombre viril a uno sensible e interesado no solo en recibir sino en compartir.

Polina nunca pensó que un hombre volviera a darle algo así, había perdido la esperanza en los hombres, pero Nikolái le había devuelto esa esperanza.

Entonces vino el incidente en Arzamas. Al verse lisiada y totalmente destruida como persona espero que simplemente se alejara de ella. Pero no lo hizo, y ella sabia que nada tenia que ver la lastima. Verdaderamente la amaba. La amaba tanto que ante sus ojos seguía siendo una mujer hermosa y completa.

Ella le decía a Nikolái que las heridas le causaban dolor, constante, persistente. No hubo una noche en que no se despertara llorando por su dolor, ni noche en que él no se preocupara de ella. No importaba que tan cansado se encontrara, siempre la estrechaba entre sus brazos, reconfortándola y dándole seguridad. Incluso había tomado cursos de enfermería para ayudarla. Y muchas veces se sintió culpable al tener que dejarla a cumplir con sus deberes castrenses.

Su vida matrimonial estaba jalonada por prolongadas ausencias y gozosos regresos, que hacían su amor aun más precioso de lo que podía haber sido.

Habían recurrido a muchos tratamientos médicos. Era un milagro que estuviera viva. Los doctores dijeron que sufriría problemas del corazón. Era un milagro mayor que ella hubiera podido llevar un embarazo a término. Había sufrido mucho, pero al final había vivido, ella y su hijo Nikita.

Nikolái la había cuidado. Ella no se sentía incomoda de ser dependiente de él. No le importaba y se sentía agradecida. Era un hombre que no le importaba decirle a sus amigos que debía irse temprano a cuidar a su esposa y a su hijo, que había rechazado un ascenso a Comandante por pasar mas tiempo con su familia. Por eso ella puso todo de su parte para salir adelante para que él pudiera continuar.

"Mantente en guardia y asegurarte de no ser asesinado. Es una orden" recuerda haberle dicho Polina hacia unos días.

"Sabes que lo haré mi Coronel. Por favor, cuídate tu y Niki, que aun me quedan dos meses por delante."

"Siempre lo hago. Tráeme algo de por allá. Cuídate y pórtate bien cariño."

"Dale un beso a Niki de mi parte. Adiós Polia."

Ahora Kolia esta muerto, a manos del mismo hombre que le había hecho esto. El mismo que por no poder tenerla había intentado matarla. Un hombre que busco a Marina como una sustituta cuando no pudo tenerla a ella. El mismo que al morir su esposa volvió a Marina como si fuera una... cosa para llenar el espacio vacío. No le sorprendería que el mismo haya matado a Sabina. Y Yelena. Dios, Yelena también. Al no poder tenerla le hizo lo mismo que a ella.

Polina le había pedido a Yelena que se apartara de él. Pero Lena le dije que no era tan mala persona.

"Las apariencias engañan" - le dijo Polina.

"No. He pasado mucho tiempo con él como para conocer muchas cosas sobre él" - respondió Yelena.

"Yo también. Nueve años y mira lo que me paso."

"Sé que no lo vas a perdonar, fuera su culpa o no. Si fuera tu intentaría comprenderlo y escucharlo. Pero no soy tú y no creo que lo que diga cambie las cosas. Pero quiero que sepas que nada de lo que tu me digas hará que cambie lo que siento por él."

"¿Que es lo que sientes por él?"

"Respeto, mucho respeto. Espero que no estés insinuando nada mas allá de eso."

"No he sido yo la que lo dijo."

"No."

Polina al no poder cambiar su punto de vista, trato de apelar a su posición allí. Le dijo que nunca seria apreciada, y que la prueba de ello era que le habían dado el mando de las alas aéreas al tal Focker, pasando por encima de ella al ser mujer. Lena solo se contentaba con ser útil y no importante.

"Te arrepentías de todo eso Yelena."

Lastima que no haya vivido para arrepentirse, pensó Polina. Una mujer tan hermosa tener que terminar así. Tampoco se lo perdonaría. No había nada que pudiera perdonarle.

Gennadi Engel le había quitado a las dos personas a las que ella mas había amado. Le da lastima Marina, tener que vivir con un hombre del que no conoce nada. No sabia lo que había hecho en el pasado, incluso ni siquiera sabia que antes estuvo casado y que ella solamente es el nuevo adorno para llenar el vacío. Un hombre al que solo una cadena de eventos lo mantiene con vida. Cosas fuera del control de Polina. La decisión de Ivanov de creerlo útil, el corazón blando de Lara, incluso la misma ingenuidad de Marina.

Un malagradecido que solo la uso. Ella lo había encontrado y le había mostrado el camino que debía recorrer. Le había dado literalmente alas y lo había guiado en cada cosa que él necesitó. Ella le enseñó a seguir ordenes y a tener confianza. Lo había instruido tan bien que le había confiado su propia vida muchas veces. Pero eso no era todo lo que querría. La quería también a ella, que se entregara completamente no solo en alma sino en cuerpo para él. Fue tan egoísta que no acepto un amable no y al ver que no podía ser para él, no seria para nadie más.

Como no podía tenerla busco a Marina para ver si se sentía igual. Eso era, un reemplazo. Marina era su reemplazo, como luego lo fue Yelena y la propia Sabina. Sin estas, volvió con Marina. ¿Que hubiera pasara cuando se cansara de ella?

Al menos Marina ya asimiló todo y entendió el tipo de hombre que es Gennadi, aquí donde hay gente que la aprecia realmente.

Lo único bueno que pudo sacar de él fue a su preciosa hija. Yelena, el nombre no puede ser más apropiado. Una bebé tan hermosa que lo único que pudo hace fue estrecharla en sus brazos. Le hizo pensar en esa niña que tanto deseaba Nikolái. Marina estaba preocupada de que despreciara a la bebita solo por ser hija de Gennadi. Pero Yelena no tiene la culpa de ser hija de su padre. Con una buena educación y una familia que verdaderamente la ame será una gran chica, alejada de la vergüenza de su padre.

Le a traído una nueva luz a su vida, y solo deseaba abrazarla y tenerla cerca de ella. La criara como si fuera su hija, la alejaría de Gennadi y pondría sus esperanzas para el futuro en ella.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante el intenso bombardeo orbital, conocido por el resto de la historia de la humanidad como la Lluvia de la Muerte, el blanco continente de la Antártica fue ignorado en su mayor parte por la fuerza de bombardeo.

Sus capas de hielo continuarían cubriendo sus parajes hasta mucho después de que tanto humanos y Zentraedis dejaran de existir.

Desde hace años la presencia humana abandonó este lugar, concentrándose en latitudes más cercanas, incluso lanzándose al espacio. Pero la vida continua floreciendo en este lugar aparentemente estéril y hostil. Los pingüinos continúan sus migraciones desde tierra adentro hacia el mar, las aves aun lucha por poner sus huevos en cualquier parche de tierra que sobresalga del hielo.

Pero también hay otra clase de vida, ajena a la humanidad.

Marginado durante tanto tiempo, ahora tiene una oportunidad. Siempre en la oscuridad, siempre en segundo plano, tuvo que mantenerse al margen de todos esos comandantes incompetentes que llevaron a toda la flota al desastre.

Desde que llegó a la Tierra su única orden fue la de quedarse allí y esperar. Ha aprendido mucho de los humanos (dejó hace mucho de llamarlos Micrones) pero la más importante fue la de conocer al enemigo como a uno mismo.

Gracias a sus investigaciones, muchas de las operaciones en la Tierra tuvieron éxito, pero también muchas de sus ideas fueron rechazadas por ser un comandante de segunda clase.

Había luchado mil batallas, quedándose detrás de sus comandantes que se quedaban con la gloria. Ahora era él el único Zentraedi verdadero que quedaba en este lado de la galaxia. Pero esta atrapado en este planeta, sin posibilidades de rescate ni recibir ayuda de los restos de la flota.

Una situación desesperada.

Si hubiera sido Kamjin, hubiera terminado suicidándose de la desesperación; Si hubiera sido Britai, hubiera terminado rindiéndose; Si hubiera sido Bodolza, hubiera terminado castigando uno a uno a sus oficiales hasta quedar solo.

Pero el General Zarn no era ninguno de ellos. Su misión principal estaba terminada hacia mucho tiempo. La operación de repliegue fue un desastre. En lugar de ir a la Antártica a sacar a Zarn y a sus 400 soldados, Kamjin decidió atacar al Macross. Zarn podía entender el odio por esa nave, pero era mejor esperar y regresar con toda la flota.

La soledad le asaltó cuando supo la noticia. No era que estimara a Kamjin, por el contrario, se alegra que este muerto. Lo merecía.

Por alguna razón se siente reconfortado de caminar en medio del paraje desolado del continente de hielo. Le gusta este lugar, silencioso, salvo el ocasional susurro del viento.

El hielo es tan extenso y carente de color que se funde con el cielo de modo que solo reina el color blanco: infinito, eterno, horrible. El color blanco y un espantoso frió. A pesar de contar con la más moderna tecnología en equipos de protección contra ambientes extremos, él frió le llega directamente a cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo.

Las imponentes montañas transantártidas, tan prominentes cuando las sobrevolaron, solo parecen unas colinas en el horizonte norte. Espiando la vista al cielo, este sigue teniendo su extraña apariencia de sol en el horizonte y un azul oscuro en el cenit. Es una tierra extraña, diferente a los mundos que había visitado. Nunca lograría acostumbrarse a todo ese contraste.

Como todos los Zentraedis, su cuerpo envejece casi imperceptiblemente a partir del día en que salió de la cámara de clonación. Cuando un Zentraedi se microniza, se acelera el envejecimiento. Ese era el precio que debían pagar por querer ser humanos. Zarn ya no recuerda ese día, solo recuerda sus largos días de instrucción básica y su posterior educación para oficial. Según la definición humana, 'nació' sabiendo muchas cosas. A veces sentía que le asaltaban algunas preguntas, que podrían llamarse filosóficas. Preguntas sobre quien fue el Zarn original, como vivió su vida, y si es verdad que al tener su mismo material genético seria el mismo o estaba viviendo la vida de ese original.

Zarn es de estatura media Zentraedi, cabello negro y de característica mirada metálica, inteligente, muy preparado, solitario, alienado, y como todos los Zentraedis, no excesivamente imaginativo.

Sus 400 soldados y oficiales siguen esperando por su decisión. Había salido a caminar, como siempre lo hacia, para tratar de aclarar su mente. Cuando sus cinco mil trescientos golpean el hielo, sus pasos apenas se escuchan en el viento. Es el responsable del éxito o el fracaso de esta expedición, y ahora todos ponía sus esperanzas de vida o muerte en él. Hace unos días se sintió aliviado de no tener que decidir, pero ahora todo el peso esta sobre sus hombros.

Alma, oficial Zentraedi y segunda al mando prefirió continuar confinada en sus cuarteles en lugar de acompañarle, aguardando su decisión. Sus unidades habían sido desplazadas a este recóndito lugar con las mismas ordenes que las de él, y aun están allí bajo esa misma orden.

La vida de un Zentraedi esta regida por las ordenes. Sin ordenes nadie sabe que hacer y nace el caos. Sin ordenes todos harían los que les venia en gana. Todos, desde la General de mayor rango al soldado recién salido de las cámaras, tienen la seguridad de lo que hacen, y la única seguridad que tienen de que hacen lo correcto, es su creencia incondicional en una sólida cadena de mando.

El es la cabeza de esa cadena ahora. No hay nadie mas por encima de él. Puede considerarse con toda justicia como el comandante supremo de la 118ava Flota, y como tal su deber era reorganizar las fuerzas y continuar la ofensiva contra la Tierra, y de ser posible continuar la guerra en el espacio.

El General Zarn nunca había sido hombre de mentirse a si mismo, (otras cosas las podía ser, pero no esa en particular) y sabia muy bien cuando sentía miedo, y lo sentía en ese momento.

Levanta sus ojos grises directamente hacia el Sol, como si este le fuera a dar las respuestas.

Y es así, porque ahora tiene la respuesta y sabe con seguridad lo que debe hacer ahora.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fin Capitulo 27  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Notas / divagaciones del autor:

Es uno de mis capítulos reflexivos, buscando un 'porque' de algunas cosas. Polina y Gennadi son las victimas favoritas de un Dios particularmente malvado. Polina a sufrido mucho, física, mental y emocionalmente, mientras Gennadi involuntariamente se vuelve el ejecutor de su sufrimiento.

Con Kamjin muerto entra en escena otro general Zentraedi, quizás dispuesto a tomar su lugar, o eso espero. Me siento culpable por haberlo matado sin que hiciera nada mas que ser un extra, vamos a ver si logro hacer algo bueno con Zarn. Además, se nos viene encima uno de los periodos mas fuertes de la historia Macross: los Levantamientos Malcontentos.


	28. Chapter 28

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PARTE 28: LA ESENCIA DEL FUEGO**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las labores de reconstrucción de la ciudad se llevan a cabo a velocidad vertiginosa y sabrá Dios cuanto tiempo faltara para que la gente llegue a olvidar lo sucedido.

Kamjin esta muerto, Laplamiz también. Miles de Zentraedis renegados están muertos, heridos, prisioneros o sencillamente se cambiaron de bando. Para algunos oficiales 'humanistas' (no en el sentido de pensadores, sino que están con todo 100 humano) dicen que no se puede confiar en la lealtad de un grupo de gamberros que cambian de lealtad como de camisa.

Muchos Zentraedis quieren vivir genuinamente en paz y establecerse en la tranquila vida humana. Muchos han empezado a formar familiar propias, empezando a nacer mas niños entre humanos y Zentraedis. A pesar de que la micronizacion acorta sus vidas, creen que es poco precio por su felicidad.

Aunque muchos tiene ese deseo verdadero, otros sencillamente no pueden hacerlo. La vida humana entra en conflicto con sus 'creencias'. Si los Zentraedis tienen una religión, esta es la guerra; sus dioses son las armas que empuñan y el verdadero poder divino esta de la fuerza que estas pueden liberar. Exedor, quien continua en la Tierra como asesor para la Spacy, dice que, a pesar de encontrar oposición a su idea, la humanidad tiene ese mismo tipo de creencias.

El deber del Gobierno Unido, es no solo defender al planeta (contra Zentraedis sobrevivientes de la flota en la Tierra, disturbios civiles, fuerzas liberadas por Zentraedis buscando socavar cualquier pueblo humano, ciudad o nación, repeler asaltos del espacio de nuevas fuerzas Zentraedis, o incluso contra cualquier otra amenaza extraterrestre - como esos pequeños seres grises que aparentemente asaltaron la Tierra en el siglo XX) sino también ganarse los corazones y mentes de todos los Zentraedi.

La guerra es una de las lecciones más humillantes y dolorosas que hay; enseñó a los humanos que no son inmortales. La humanidad esta ahora muy cerca de la extinción, solamente unos miles sobrevivieron al ataque final de los Zentraedi.

Solo para repasar cifras, la población de 2010 era de cerca de 10 000 millones de personas antes del ataque, quedando solamente una media de dos millones de sobrevivientes, sobre todo en los emplazamientos "Gran Cañón" III y V (la Región Autónoma de Victoria en África y la Región Autónoma Brasileña respectivamente), en la base lunar Apollo, y en las colonias espaciales.

Determinado a asegurar que la humanidad nunca se acerque a la destrucción otra vez, el Gobierno Unido creo el plan de emigración estelar, en misiones de colonización de largo alcance para encontrar planetas habitables en la galaxia, asegurando que la humanidad no se limite a un solo planeta. La U.N.Spacy comenzó a llamar voluntarios civiles que tomaran parte en estos viajes históricos, y rápidamente fue abrumados por la solicitud de gente que estaba lista para arriesgarse y lanzarse a lo desconocido.

En este punto es que la Mayor Misa Hayase tiene un papel relevante.

El SDF-2 será la primera nave colonizadora de la humanidad. La construcción de la nave había comenzado en junio de 2010, utilizando el casco incompleto de la segunda superfortaleza dimensional, la cual fue abandonada en la Luna durante la guerra. Si todo sale según lo planeado el SDF-2 será finalizado en Julio, sin contar con serios inconvenientes en los mandos militares. Comandada por Misa, la nave partirá del Sistema Solar con un flota escolta de naves Zentraedi, dirigidos a la galaxia.

Después del asalto Zentraedi sobre la Tierra, la larga y ardua tarea de reconstruir la vida y la civilización comenzó. El 80 de la Tierra estaba totalmente diezmada. Toda Norteamericana, Alaska y los estados del oeste estaban arrasados. Con las excepciones de partes de Europa y Rusia, la región europea estaba aniquilado.

Aun ahora naciones como de Inglaterra, Francia y toda la cuenca del Mediterráneo, África del Norte son poco más que desiertos estériles. La mayoría de China y el resto de Asia comparten el mismo destino. Sólo las ruinas de las ciudades yacen como mudos testamentos de la civilización que alguna vez dominó este planeta.

Como uno podría imaginarse, el mundo estaba lleno de caos. El Gobierno de la Tierra Unida estaba destruido, así como los cuerpos de gobierno de muchas naciones. El Ejercito y los remanentes del gobierno mundial que sobrevivían representaban los únicos vestigios de ley y orden. Lo último que necesitaba una sociedad tan gravemente dañada era convertirse en una selva de cowboy, bandas de saqueadores y mafias, pero eso sucedió y aun continua. Por ello el Comodoro Gloval y su mando adjunto debían cada día tomar medidas tan duras como sean necesarias, pero sólo lo estrictamente necesario.

No se podía imaginarse el estado psicológico de los supervivientes, pero el pasar de una vida cómoda a la más absoluta soledad y desamparo era para volver a cualquiera loco o por lo menos para caer en la más honda de las depresiones, quizás hasta un estado de postración absoluto en espera de la muerte.

Los primeros años después del holocausto se invirtieron en la tarea de simple supervivencia. Enterrando y quemando (mas que todo lo ultimo) a los muertos, combatiendo enfermedades, construyendo o encontrando protección, restableciendo comunicaciones y transporte, produciendo o distribuyendo comida, defenderse contra saqueadores, bandidos y también contra algunos Zentraedis que a pesar de la muerte de sus líderes continuaban asechando desde los rincones del mundo, eran las cosas que ocuparían al mundo en los primeros años. El hambre y las enfermedades clamaron las vidas de miles. Miles mas mueren en guerras civiles y en actos de barbarie.

Recién en el año 2012, las personas habían llegado a tener un poco de conciencia de su mundo. Con este regreso a la -relativa- normalidad, se originaron nuevas ciudades, construidas con el propósito de crecer y prosperar. El Gobierno de la Tierra Unida había sido restablecido, pero con resultados menos satisfactorios. Muchas naciones rehúsan afiliarse de nuevo al gobierno mundial -encabezando a, adivinen, Rusia. Un puñado de facciones políticas y militares se han ido del nuevo gobierno para crear pequeñas, entidades políticas autoproclamadas y autogobernadas. Disturbios políticos y nuevos líderes agresivos han hecho del futuro del gobierno mundial uno muy oscuro.

Algunos han insinuado el total colapso del movimiento de unificación. En su lugar habría una clase de nueva colección de estados independientes, autosuficientes, vinculadas por tratados, alianzas, superioridad militar e industrial.

Eso inquietaba mucho a Misa. Luego de tantos años de guerra entre los propios seres humanos, tanta sangre derramada (que no debió serlo) para lograr la paz, para que se reinicie este tipo de conflictos. La única buena noticia (¿acaso era eso bueno?) es que luego de la destrucción a mano de la flota de Bodolza, pocos territorios verdaderamente industrializados aun existe.

La única nación verdaderamente importante que salió mas o menos ilesa, fue Rusia, que ha colaborado mucho con la U.N.Spacy. Gloval le había dicho que era por conveniencia, que estaban sumamente desesperados al entregarle los Valkyrie en su posesión y sobre todo darles todo sobre las investigaciones sobre armas de reacción.

Gloval se perturbaba y le confesaba que se pregunta si Dios perdonaría las medidas que había tomado. Esas medida a costado la vida de millones, y cada día mueren muchos de los soldados de la U.N.Spacy. Y había momentos cuando deseaba dejarlo todo.

Por otro lado, es cierto que un Capitán manda a marinero, pero un Almirante de portaviones no puede ir y tomar las funciones que Comodoro Gloval manejaba, y solo se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano los oficiales que podrían reemplazarlo.

Él Ejercito es muy parecido a una gran empresa, donde todos cumplen funciones especificas correspondido a sus cualidades. Misa Hayase cumplía las funciones de coordinadora de misiones con su rango de Teniente Comandante de la Spacy (rango de Mayor de la Fuerza Aérea y Ejercito) Hikaru Ichijo con su rango de Capitán de la Fuerza Aérea cumple funciones de jefe de grupos aéreos, o sea, es responsable de todos los escuadrones Valkyrie estacionado en varias bases de la Spacy.

El Teniente Max Jenius tiene una posición igual de responsable, ya que se encarga de los escuadrones estacionados en la base de Ciudad Macross. La Teniente Milia Falyna Jenius solo se contenta con ser una piloto eficiente, como en sus días en la flota de Laplamiz.

La Capitán Hikari Takeda sigue con su trabajo como oficial de tácticas e inteligencia, encargada de recoger y procesar información. El Mayor Sergei Orlov esta bajo el mando de un Teniente Coronel recién ascendido llamado Xavier Gómez, trabajando en el Departamento de Proyectos Avanzados de Defensa. Bajo las alas de estos oficiales se encuentran a su vez los encargados del proyectos de armamento el SDF-2, el Capitán Parker y la Teniente Zariá Dalkaan, quienes ahora trabajan en la Luna.

El Comandante Britai va y viene entre la Tierra, el Satélite Fabrica y el espacio profundo, encargándose en persona de los restos de su flota y de buscar los restos de la flota principal de Bodolza.

Gloval se mantiene recuperándose en el hospital. Fue quien resultó mas herido en el ataque final contra el Macross. Cuando vieron el crucero de Kamjin dirigirse directamente al Macross, Gloval ordenó retirada, pero ninguna de las oficiales se había movido, paralizadas. Las Tenientes Kim Kabirov, Shammy Milliome y Vanessa Laird tuvieron heridas leves que solo requirieron algunos días de hospitalización. La Mayor Claudia LaSalle también resultó ilesa en el ataque, salvo heridas, golpes y raspones.

Pero Misa vive el aquí y el ahora.

Marzo es el mes del segundo aniversario del armisticio de la guerra. Hay muchas heridas abiertas. Por ello se había pensado en preparar un acto conmemorativo.

"Señor, me parece bien que hayamos organizado algo" - dice Misa.

"Pienso lo mismo" - dice Gloval, apartando por un momento su vista de la ventana. "Dos años no es mucho tiempo, aun para muchas personas que se ven directamente afectada, y recuerda que en esta guerra no existe nadie que no se viera afectado."

"Es verdad." - murmura Misa mientras acomoda las flores que trajo para la habitación de Gloval.

"Te ves preocupada."

"La verdad... es que me preocupa mucho, esa mañana me llegaron muchos informes sobre lo que ha estado pasando en algunos lugares. Y lo peor es que muchos no tienen que ver con los Zentraedi. Los que pudieron irse de la Tierra lo hicieron, pero el problema ahora son los rebeldes humanos... aunque no los llamaría realmente rebeldes en el mejor de los casos."

"¿Que piensas hacer al respecto?"

"Por el momento lo mejor que se puede hacer es mantener la presencia militar en esos lugares."

"¿Pero...?"

"Me cuesta mucho conciliar todo esto, la flota, los oficiales, incluso tener que confrontarlos. Creo que esto no es para mí. Los Zentraedi... se han mostrado muy colaboradores. Aun necesitan nuestra ayuda, y en ningún caso podemos negársela. Lo que me preocupa es que algún día decidan que pueden..." - Misa se interrumpe, agitando la cabeza ante esas ideas.

"Por suerte ya no existe Kamjin ni ningún otro líder belicoso."

"Es verdad."

"Da miedo el solo pensarlo."

Siguieron hablando de nimiedades, hasta que Misa decide que es hora de regresar al improvisado cuartel general.

Cierra la puerta con cuidado, desvaneciendo la sonrisa con la que había despedido.

Del otro lado del pasillo esta Claudia, hablando con el doctor, quien le muestra una carpeta con informes médicos. Misa llega demasiado tarde para escuchar el final de la conversación, reuniéndose con Claudia. Solo la mira por un momento.

Esa es respuesta suficiente para todas sus preguntas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuatrocientos soldados, pero en ocasiones parece que estuviera absolutamente solo.

Camina lentamente por los pasillos, escuchando los murmullos del sistema de las instalaciones. Es consciente de que reparaba en cosas que la mayoría no. Después de todo este tiempo encerrado aquí, Zarn había establecido una simbiosis virtual con todas las maquinas. Al instante se percataba, aunque no siempre concientemente, de cualquier cambio en el ritmo normal de las operaciones. Para él, cada cosa tiene su propia voz distintiva.

El General Zarn piensa en la decisión que tomó, y las consecuencias.

En realidad son 384 soldados, esa es la extensión de sus fuerzas. Eso es casi la cuarta parte de la tripulación original. Lo único bueno es que aun tiene una cantidad importante de equipo, casi cinco Pod de combate por cada tripulante, incluyendo armamento, bombas y mísiles, prácticamente tres cuartos de todo el material que trajo consigo cuando llegó a la Tierra.

Soldados, eso es lo que necesita. El idiota de Kamjin se concentró en captar adeptos para llevar a cabo su plan de venganza en lugar de cumplir con su misión. Zarn esta agradecido de no haberle revelado la extensión verdadera de su arsenal.

Debe -y tiene- que enfrentarse con una fuerza superior, algo desaconsejable para cualquier fuerza. Pero se había encontrado antes en esa situación, y como en esas, encontró la solución. Una solución arriesgada, difícil, y que seria imposible si no fuera por la caprichosa indiscreción humana.

"¡Comandante presente!" - exclama uno de los oficiales mientras Zarn hace su aparición en la sala de mando.

Todos firmes y en orden como el primer día de la misión. Alertas y cumpliendo sus tareas, aunque no haya mucho que hacer. Muchos tomaron con cautela su decisión. Un breve vitoreo ante la idea de volver a la acción, pero solo eso.

"Quiero el reporte de hoy" - ordena a su tercer oficial.

El reporte no ha cambiado mucho con el de ayer, el del día anterior, ni el del que le antecedió, ni siquiera con el de los últimos días, meses o años. Zarn puede ser paciente, pero la paciencia tiene un limite. Es raro que su misión haya tenido un giro tan brusco, de ser el comandante de una misión expedicionaria, pasando a ser el comandante de batalla a ser ahora el encargado de un puesto de escucha que recoge información para una flota de la que ultimo componente dejó de existir hace años.

Al menos todo este tiempo espiando a la humanidad le ha sido útil en mas de una manera. Sabe cual fue el error capital de la flota: la falta de información y el subestimar a los humanos. Se supone que el primer deber de un comandante es la de conocer al enemigo tanto como a uno mismo. Él propio Zarn llegó a saber tanto sobre la Armada de Supervisión como para entenderlos. A diferencia de estos, los seres humanos son mucho más complejos, capaces de crear caos y desorientación en las mentes de los disciplinados Zentraedis. El general Zentraedi encuentra esa propiedad fascinante y digna de conocer.

Zarn esta convencido que la falta de dedicación de las tropas fue lo que las llevo a doblegarse. Él mismo ha escuchado miles de veces las canciones de Lynn Minmay, además de otras composiciones, pero aun no ha encontrado porque de su efecto. Solo lo encontró interesante, incluso antes de que entendiera el contenido de sus palabras. Quizás se deba a que se había encontrado ese mismo fenómeno antes en muchos mundos a lo largo de la galaxia, en mundos que ahora ya no existen.

Sí solo no...

"Comandante, las unidades avanzadas no reportan movimientos enemigos en las cercanías."

"¿Señales del espacio?" - pregunta inclinándose sobre la mesa-pantalla.

"Las orbitas continúan llenas de escombros pero eso no dificultaría las señales entrantes."

"Eso, o nadie a salido a limpiar la nieve de las antenas... Manténganse atentos a cualquier señal... ¿Qué hay del estado de los equipos que llevaremos?"

"Embarcados y listos para partir a su orden... Pero..."

"¿Pero...?"

"Las tropas, no hay suficientes tropas para una operación de ataque."

"Solo será una operación de búsqueda y destrucción, Ogai... daré el perfil de la misión tan pronto partamos." - sencillamente dice antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la sala.

"Aun tiene la esperanza de que alguien nos contacte después de tanto" - cuchichea un Zentraedi en su consola a su compañero de al lado.

"Si, entonces comenzara con otro ejercicio de combate..."

El golpe de una pesada mano sobre la consola calla el cuchicheo de los dos técnicos. El tercer oficial Ogai no les dice nada, pero su mirada es suficiente para intimidarlos. Ogai es bastante alto y fornido, mucho mas que ningún otro aquí presente. Al principio hubo una rivalidad por el mando entre él y Zarn, y la llegada de Alma no ayudó mucho, menos aun cuando Zarn la nombró segunda al mando.

Pero Ogai debía reconocer que Zarn tiene cualidades de líder, diferentes a los otros comandantes con los que había trabajado; valiente y no temerario, inteligente, sobre todo inteligente. Su único defecto quizás sea que no se sobrepone a las dudas y siempre confiar en la información de los espías. Aunque algo que le critican sus tropas -no abiertamente, por supuesto- es la exagerada cantidad de ejercicios de combate que lleva a cabo a cualquier hora del día y de la noche.

Los ejercicios son la única manera que tiene para mantener sus mentes alertas, y Zarn teme que a la hora del combate sus fuerzas hayan perdido su eficacia. Están los simuladores de combate, claro, pero no es lo mismo que en la realidad. Ejercicios demasiado realistas: en un ejercicio hace unos días resultaron heridos cuatro soldados, uno de gravedad, pero a pesar de eso no ordenó suspenderlo.

Zarn continua su paseo por los pasillos de su nave...

"¿Cuándo comenzaremos?"

La Comandante Alma... quien comparte el mando de esta desastrosas expedición junto con él. Esta de pie en la puerta justo delante de él. Con su cabello rojo y su piel terriblemente pálida resalta bastante con sus compañeras. A primera vista da un aspecto de fragilidad, casi como si se pudiera romper si se le tocara, pero es una oficial muy experimentada, una gran guerrera de mil batallas oculta detrás de una voz igualmente frágil...

"Lo he pensado y será él día que te dije" - dice Zarn con gravedad, como quien no quiere la cosa.

"¿Esta vez lo harás en serio?" - pregunta adelantándose unos pasos. Su uniforme púrpura esta tan perfecto como en el primer día.

"Muy en serio, Alma" - dice caminando a su lado y dejándola allí de pie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Su oficina es tan grande y tan fría nunca se ha sentido muy a gusto en ella, preferiría estar en el puente, pero son de las cosas que tiene que sacrificar. Esta sentada frente a su escritorio, y suponía que definitivamente se notaba que no estaba ahí, llevaba toda la mañana divagando sobre muchas cosas, sobre todo su relación con Hikaru, a pesar de todas sus confirmaciones de sus sentimientos durante los últimos meses, aún piensa en como las cosas se pudieron arreglar, pero que no fueron nada sencillas.

Misa revisaba cada uno de los eventos planeados para ese día, que incluyen competiciones deportivas, un foro publico, un par de discursos y una entrega de condecoraciones y placas. A Misa le parece algo muy chapucero, casi como una excusa para hacer algo. Pero se tiene que hacer algo, y algo es algo.

Se frota los ojos luego de todas estas horas de trabajo, y a pesar de que son las ocho de la mañana. Llego a eso de las cinco de la mañana, y lo único que había hecho era leer la gran montañas de reportes sobre el escritorio. No lo consideraba suyo. De echo continua considerando la oficina completa como la del Comodoro Gloval.

Esta aterrada con la cantidad de burocracia que debía afrontar los altos mandos día a día. Es una crisis detrás de otra. Hace unos días tuvo que luchar contra los tacaños de suministros ante los numerosos pedidos de las bases de la Spacy...

Por un momento recuerda a su propio padre trabajando hasta tarde en la casa, llevando y trayendo documentos. Pensaba que el trabajo de su padre era muy cómodo y seguro, sin tener que verse directamente con el enemigo. Pero ahora ella no estaba segura si prefería estar aquí o estar en medio de una batalla contra los Zentraedi.

Misa se permite recostarse de la cómoda silla de Gloval. piensa que luego de asistir a uno o dos eventos, regresaría aquí, cerraría la puerta y se echaría a dormir. seria mejor esconderse, pero le daba miedo la posibilidad de que la necesitaran. Ella es de esas personas que teme que las cosas dejen de funcionar si ella no estaba presente.

El timbre del teléfono la sobresalto, y da un brinco cuando el localizador en su bolsillo empieza a saltar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misa entra corriendo al cuarto de control de la base. La luz del sol matutino entra a raudales por las ventanas.

"¿Que pasa?" - pregunta apenas aparece en la sala.

"Mayor, acabamos de recibir un mensaje urgente de una estación avanzada. Informó de muchos bandidos con rumbo hacia aquí. Se acercan desde la dirección 1-7-6. Contaron setenta." - informa uno de los oficiales de radar.

Misa sintió que se le caía el alma al escuchar que los llamaban Bandidos, en lugar de la definición habitual para las aeronaves no identificadas, Zombis.

"Misa... defensa civil esta llevando a los civiles a los refugios." - informa Shammy.

"Que despeguen los grupos Valkyrie para interceptarlo. Lo ultimo que quiero es que lleguen a la ciudad, ¿esta claro?"

"Entendido." - Claudia toma la orden y se comunica con los pilotos. "Estamos en alerta general. Alerta general. Despeguen todos los grupos Valkyrie para interceptar enemigos en rumbo 1-7-6, altitud 3."

En las pistas, entre las sombras de la mañana los mecánicos de tierra retiran los pasadores de seguridad con sus banderillas rojas de las armas de los Valkyrie.

Desde la ventana, Misa podía ver como aparece Milia en la pisa, luchando todavía por ponerse su paracaídas antes de saltar dentro de la cabina de su Valkyrie rojo ajustándose las correas.

"Torre, aquí líder Skull, nos dispersamos. Despejen todas las pistas." - esa es la voz del Capitán Hikaru Ichijo, cuyo Valkyrie ya se encuentra rodando hacia la cabecera de la pista.

Misa toma el micrófono. "Entendido, líder Skull. Tiene libre todas las pistas. Dispersión, plan Alfa. ¡Adelante por ellos! Cambio y fuera."

Casi al unísono las cúpulas transparentes de los cazas empiezan a bajar, y el aullido de los motores se vuelve un rugido cuando las maquinas, por parejas, empiezan a rodar por la pista a máxima potencia para subir al cielo. En menos de un minuto mas de tres escuadrones están en el aire, y otros tantos se prepara para estarlo.

"¿Cómo hacemos esto?" - pregunta la voz de Max Jenius por la radio.

"En niveles, mi escuadrón por encima, el escuadrón Ghost a nivel y el tuyo a baja altura."

"Entendido." - dijo la voz del líder Ghost y de Max al mismo tiempo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A un par de cientos de kilómetros de la ciudad, una formación de Pod Gnerl se aproxima a la máxima velocidad que les permiten sus motores en la atmósfera. La mitad de ellos lleva su carga máxima de mísiles de largo alcance. Son en total sesenta y cinco Gnerl, con rumbo directo hacia Ciudad Macross, a una velocidad de setecientos nudos. Se habían acercado a baja altura para mantenerse por debajo del lóbulo de detección de los radares, pero una vez detectados, están ahora elevándose.

El perfil de la misión requería expresamente que fueran tomados por hostiles desde el primer momento.

Casi al mismo tiempo los Gnerl disparan sus mísiles, llenado el aire con las largas estelas de los cohete que empiezan alejarse, brillando en el sol de la mañana.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Los bandidos están regresándose después de lanzar los mísiles. Tenemos noventa o cien mísiles dirigidos a la ciudad. Detrás de ellos no hay nada. Repito, nada detrás de la fuerza de bombardeo." - confirma el oficial de radar.

"Continúan disparando, ahora tenemos mas de ciento cincuenta mísiles en camino." - informa Vanessa sobresaltada.

"Por lo menos no son nucleares" - murmura Claudia mientras se inclina contra el panel de comunicaciones.

"Nos están disparando como doscientos mísiles... no necesitan nucleares" - puntualiza Misa, mirando sobre el hombro de Vanessa.

El grupo Valkyrie se ha colocado detrás de los bombarderos, y empiezan a lanzar sus propios mísiles. Misa se concentra en el designado 00 del Valkyrie de Hikaru. Un segundo misil lanzado por él falla su blanco, pero aparece un tercero hacia el cual se orienta.

Los Zentraedi han planeado muy bien su operación. Están atacando dejando mucho espacio entre uno y otro bombardero, de modo que ningún Valkyrie aislado pudiera atacar a mas de uno o dos. Era casi como sí...

"¿Alguien se ha fijado en la forma de este ataque?" - pregunta Misa.

"¿Que quieres decir?" - pregunta Claudia.

"Pueden que estén tratando de alejar a nuestros aviones de combate."

"Un señuelo muy caro. ¿Piensas que pudieron lanzar sus mísiles desde mas lejos?"

"Sí."

"Van a empezar a caer" - dice Vanessa. El primer misil esta a punto de caerles encima, comenzando su picada final.

Misa presiona un botón para abrir el canal para comunicarse con los Valkyrie...

Antes de poder hacerlo, se encoge cuando aterriza el primero. Detona a veinte metros del suelo y sus efectos son horrendos. Explota exactamente sobre la avenida internacional, a doscientos metros de su posición, y sus fragmentos acribillan numerosos edificios. Misa se lanza al suelo, cuando algunos fragmentos atraviesan las ventanas de cristal. La explosión le ha producido un profundo estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo y llega a sentir repentinas nauseas hasta que su organismo empieza a normalizarse después de las agresivas sensaciones que había sufrido.

Otro misil cae mas lejos y luego, durante un minuto, los estampidos se mezclaron formando una serie irregular de ruidos atronadores que sobrecogen su atención.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el aire, Max tiene toda su atención en uno de los Pod que se agranda en la distancia. Están volando rápido y bajo, casi al máximo de su velocidad.

Apenas el grupo de Valkyrie llega a la cordillera, casi salidos de la nada aparecen decenas de armaduras de combate Queadlunn-Rau.

"¡Una embocada!" - escucha la voz de su esposa en la radio.

"Dispérsense..."

Apenas se estaba cumpliendo al orden de Hikaru, cuando el caza a su lado es alcanzado por varios mísiles, desintegrándolo.

En un parpadeo ya tiene a un Queadlunn-Rau pegado a su cola, disparándole con ganas.

"Estas mujeres no se vienen con cuento" - murmura Ichijo, para sí mismo, mientras se va de lado a lado tratando de evitar el ser asesinado con una furiosa Zentraedi.

Milia mira en todas direcciones, encontrándose con un Queadlunn negro que intenta darle caza. Un par de disparos perforan su ala izquierda, justo en el momento en que vira para evitarlo. Pierde velocidad para pasar a modalidad Gerwalk, dejando pasar a la armadura que instantáneamente se da la vuelta. Milia levanta el fusil y le dispara, pero como si respondiera a una señal, literalmente cae del cielo, esquivando hábilmente sus disparos. Es muy rápida, porque cuando se inclino para seguirla, ya estaba virando para colocarse a su lado. No puede mas que tratar de evitarlas. El Queadlunn se eleva a toda velocidad, evitando cualquier otro combate y concentrándose en ella.

Un par de mísiles se elevan en el cielo, directamente hacia su caza. Milia pasa a modalidad Fighter para ganar velocidad y evitar el par de mísiles. Luchando contra la enorme fuerza G que la presiona contra su asiento, hace un viraje cerrado perdiendo a los mísiles que fallan por poco. Un tercer misil se coloca detrás de ella, por lo que hace un fuerte viraje hacia arriba, encontrándose con un cuarto y quinto misil que están próximos a interceptarla. Pierde al tercero y al cuarto pero el quinto esta demasiado cerca...

De repente, su Valkyrie gira bruscamente hacia estribor, temblando violentamente. Cundo su caza zigzaguea por el aire, astillas de vidrio y acero se incrustaron en su cuerpo, rasgando su traje de vuelo y rebanando su piel. La tierra y el cielo empezaron a girar incontrolablemente, la fuerza G llega a ser insoportables.

"¡Me dieron!" - chilla Milia aun sin creerlo. En su vida anterior había puesto a pilotos humanos en la misma situación, sintiéndose satisfecha al verlos envueltos en un gran bola de fuego. Ahora le toca a ella. Jamás la habían derribado, pero ahora se encuentra del otro lado de la mira de un Queadlunn.

El aullido del viento le impide escuchar la voz de Max y Hikaru en sus audífonos. Decide que es momento para escapar de su avión. Le da un fuerte tirón a las anillas entre sus piernas, y en menos de un segundo se siente golpeada contra el respaldo de su asiento y es expulsada de su Valkyrie con mucha violencia.

Esta tan conmocionada que no recuerda haberse liberado del asiento, y ya se encuentra flotando lentamente hacia las montañas que se encuentran debajo.

Colgada de su paracaídas, esta totalmente indefensa. Su mala suerte no parece haber terminado ya que el Queadlunn empieza a volver su atención en ella. Primero la armadura de combate negra vuela lentamente para echarle una mirada, después se voltea y se dirige hacia ella para atacarla. Toma los arneses y empieza a liberar aire de su paracaídas para caer más rápido. Esta a casi trescientos metros sobre el suelo y suponiendo que lograra evadirlo, quizás alcance el suelo antes de que lograra dar un segundo disparo.

Las manos del Queadlunn brillaron a la distancia. Las ráfagas de los disparos pasaron a menos de medio metro de ella. Pasando a su lado rápidamente, deliberadamente se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia ella otra vez. Sabe que esta vez no fallara y empieza frenéticamente a sacar aire de su paracaídas. No es que pudiera evadirse, pero debía intentarlo. El suelo se acerca lentamente mientras la armadura se acerca.

El pensamiento de liberarse de su paracaídas y saltar los últimos cincuenta metros cruzó su mente -en su desesperación no parece tanta altura- y busca un charco, un montón de nieve, un arbusto, un conejo, lo que fuera que pudiera amortiguar su caída. No hay nada que le ayude. Las manos del Queadlunn-Rau destellan y Milia Falyna Jenius cierra sus ojos, sabiendo que hasta aquí llegaba.

El sonido de disparos llenan sus oídos, después los de las balas golpeando metal. Voltea para ver un Valkyrie pasar sobre su paracaídas, sus motores rugiendo en el frío aire. El Queadlunn cae dando vueltas, aturdida mas que herida, pero se aleja, y al menos eso es un alivio para ella.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misa ve como los cazas caen uno a uno en medio de la emboscada. Siente un vuelco en el corazón cuando ve que el Valkyrie de Milia desaparece de la pantalla.

"¡Nuevos contactos enemigos en la dirección 0-0-5!" - exclama Vanessa.

"Solo fue un señuelo..." - murmura el oficial de radar.

"Eso ya no importa..." - Misa se vuelve hacia Vanessa. "¿Puede regresar el grupo de Hikaru?"

"No..."

"¿Cuánto falta para que estén sobre nosotros?"

"Cinco minutos."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El General Zarn lideran dos escuadrones formados de tres Glaug, cinco armaduras Flemenmik y veinte Pod Gnerl cada uno. Una fuerza muy pequeña si la compara con las fuerzas de los humanos, pero si actúa con rapidez, posiblemente no sea necesario nada más. Su propia unidad es negra con franjas rojas en algunas partes del fuselaje.

Cuando su grupo llega a la ciudad se dirigen directamente hacia la base aérea, e inmediatamente se dispersan, para evitar ser blanco de las defensas antiaéreas. El propio Zarn esquiva ágilmente el fuego de un par de Destroids Defender que se encuentran cerca de la pista de aterrizaje.

El cielo sobre la base esta lleno de los disparos de las trazadoras de los Defender. A pesar del grueso calibre de las municiones, una bala golpea el fuselaje del Glaug de Zarn, prácticamente resbalando sobre la superficie curva de la cubierta roja de su mecha.

Sin miramientos dispara contra uno de los Destroid, que explota llevándose a su compañero en su bola de fuego.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misa mira por la ventana la escena, sintiéndose realmente indefensa cuando las armaduras de combate aterrizan alrededor, destruyendo uno a uno los Destroid que resguardan la base. Con una rapidez inaudita la base queda sin defensa alguna y la atención de los Zentraedi su vuelve hacia los edificios.

"¡¡Al refugio!!" - grita Claudia, mientras todos los operadores salen corriendo por las escaleras a los niveles subterráneos.

"Misa..." - Claudia jala a Misa del brazo, justo en el momento que una ráfaga de disparos golpea la parte alta del edificio donde se encuentran. Saliendo de su catalepsia, Misa sigue a Claudia, mientras partes del techo empiezan a caerse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Zentraedi y sus compinches acribillan los hangares, y los edificios de servicio, dejando intactos los edificios principales. Zarn deja de disparar, y todos sus compañeros a su señal le imitan. Llevando su Glaug caminando a lo largo de la destrozada pista de aterrizaje, se concentra en alcanzar el edificio principal de la base, el que luce más importante.

El rugido de los Valkyrie llenan el aire, mientras una ráfaga de disparos cortan el camino de Zarn hacia el edificio. De un salto su Glaug se eleva en el cielo, evitando por poco una ráfaga de mísiles.

Una de las armaduras de combate es alcanzada por un misil explotando a su lado, haciendo que su aparato pierda momentáneamente el control. Logra estabilizarse para encender sus propulsores y perder velocidad, pero no la suficiente para golpear aparatosamente el suelo. Para su suerte cae en la parte de tierra de la pista, rebotando un par de veces antes de elevarse de nuevo.

Apenas se eleva del suelo, es el blanco de los disparos de dos Valkyrie.

"Como se atreven..." - murmura mientras se da la vuelta para ponerse a nivel con los Valkyrie.

Uno de los Valkyrie hace un giro para tratar de evadirse del Zentraedi, pero no puede evitar los poderosos disparos de su cañón principal. Pero antes de poder evadirlo los disparos de otro fusil rebotan contra el grueso pellejo de su mecha. Luego de varios intentos, logra derribar a su atacante, solo para verse de nuevo en medio de los ataques de dos Valkyrie más.

"Repliéguense." - ordena mientras los Valkyrie empiezan a dispararle desde la distancia. "Alma, retrocede."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mas allá, sobre las montañas, los Queadlunn tienen una gran superioridad contra los VF. Uno de cada tres pilotos están abajo.

"Zarn, pero aquí estamos..." - empieza a decir la Zentraedi, mientras aparta su atención del Valkyrie que le había disparado.

"No discutas..."

Molesta, abandona la persecución con obediencia, y se dirige a toda velocidad hacia el punto de encuentro.

Cuando Max observa que las Zentraedi empiezan la retirada hacia el mar, su primer instinto es perseguirlas.

"Debemos regresar a la ciudad." - ordena Hikaru, conciente del objeto de la emboscada.

De mala gana debe desistir de la persecución, ahora enfrentándose al dilema de regresar inmediatamente a la ciudad o ir a revisar el sitio donde cayó su esposa.

"Hikaru, Milia..."

Ichijo siente la urgencia en la voz de su amigo. Él había sentido lo mismo cuando Misa quedó atrapada en el Gran Cañón al final de la guerra. Hay mas pilotos que fueron derribados, y se sentía egoísta al pensar solo en Milia...

"Max, creo que hay movimiento hostil en las montañas. Ve a investigar." - le ordena.

Sin perder tiempo, Max se lanza en picada hacia las montañas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Puede que no sea el Zentraedi más valiente que hay, pero tampoco es un cobarde, pero tampoco es tan estúpido como para arriesgarse a morir en esta operación, mucho menos el ser capturado.

"El grupo de la comandante Alma se dirige al punto de reunión." - informa Ogai.

"Nos toca a nosotros."

Presionados por sus perseguidores, Zarn y Ogai se dan la vuelta, y enfrentan directamente a los dos grupos de ataque Valkyrie, quienes no tienen tiempo de defenderse del ataque repentino de los Zentraedi.

Bajando en picada, los dos Glaug vuelan a solo unos cuantos metros del suelo, dirigiéndose rumbo al mar.

Entre las olas, aparecen los contornos de un trío de vehículos de desembarco, en los cuales se encuentran congregados los últimos Queadlunn y Pod Gnerl.

Luego de coordinar el repliegue (le cuesta decir la palabra retirada) Zarn es uno de los últimos en entran antes de que se cierren las puertas de embarque. Luego de eso, los tres vehículos se sumergen en el mar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Están muertos mas de 60 pilotos, con un numero de heridos aun por reportar, pero seguramente muy superior.

Por suerte tuvo tiempo de mandar a la población a los refugios, y gracias a eso todas las perdidas fueron materiales.

Buena parte de los edificios de Ciudad Macross están dañado o destruido, una cuarta cuartos de las defensas móviles de la ciudad -Destroids, Valkyrie, etc.- están aniquiladas, y miles de personas están sin hogar de nuevo.

Misa no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ¿porque ella?, no lo merecía, esto debería manejarlo alguien mas, personas que una y otra vez habían arriesgado su vida por la de otros... ¿qué estaba pasando?, se llevó la mano a la cabeza, apenas podía mantenerse en pie; todo estaba sucediendo terriblemente rápido.

Dos grandes ataques en un mes. Pero a pesar de ser un ataque con muchísimos menos efectivos que el anterior, tuvo un golpe psicológico mas fuerte. ¿Cómo podría ella reconstruir todo eso?, ella no era capaz de hacer ese trabajo, simplemente no podía.

Aun se siente confusa y mareada por el ataque. Es en este momento cuando ve lo que Gloval ha depositado en sus hombros; él sabía que ella sería capaz de sacar todo adelante, tenía que hacerlo por él, por sus subordinados, por toda la gente de la Tierra.

En la oscuridad de su habitación, recuerda solo retazos de las reuniones del día anterior. Recuerda como Exedor comenta que el objetivo de este ataque era el de eliminar a los oficiales del mando. Milia, quien se encontraba mas herida en lo más profundo de su orgullo que en su cuerpo, decía que era un movimiento estratégico tan simple y antiguo que no se le había ocurrido, y que solo lo llevaría a cabo un oficial muy experimentado o muy desesperado. El Capitána Takeda solo le preguntó el objeto de sus horas de interrogatorio sobre el ataque en Brasil.

Se deja caer en la cama y comienza a llorar, ya no da más, eran demasiadas las presiones que recaían sobre sus hombros y toda persona tiene un limite. Jamás pensó que llegaría a este punto, en el que ya no podría sostener por mas tiempo esta posición, sus años en la academia militar no la habían preparado bien para tomar el mando...

Cuatro semanas y ya empezaba a sentir el peso de tantas obligaciones.

Necesitaba un breve respiro... necesitaba sentirse de nuevo como Misa Hayase y no como la comandante en jefe designada que todos seguían y que todos requerían.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fin Capitulo 28  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Notas / divagaciones del autor:

¿Milia derribada? Hasta Roy Focker fue derribado una vez.


	29. Chapter 29

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PARTE 29: LÍNEAS**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias a su alto rango, uno de sus privilegios le permiten la posibilidad de procurarse una casa elegante como prerrequisito. Las técnicas de construcción han recorrido un largo camino a través de los años (casas grandes necesitan unos cuantos días para construirlas, las más pequeñas en horas) y como resultado, la mayoría de los miembros de alto nivel de Spacy tuvieron el privilegio de diseñar sus propias casas.

Su casa es bella. Tiene una maravillosa vista de las colinas por un lado, un floreciente bosque en el otro, y la Ciudad Macross justo enfrente. La vista de esta ultima es especialmente espectacular, particularmente en la noche, cuando las luces de la ciudad forman una pintura agradable para la vista. Pero su vista siempre queda fija en esa gran dama que se mantiene orgullosa, ahora mas que nunca mientras se realizan las labores de restauración de la ciudad.

El estar alejado de su puesto tanto tiempo le había dado a entender que no es indispensable, y que de vez en cuando le hacia falta un descanso. Decidió ponerse hacer algo relajante. Empezó por revivir su viejo pasatiempo por el modelismo a escala. Desde hacia tiempo tenia planeado terminar esa replica de un A-7E Corsair II. Desde que se lo regalaron lo tenia allí esperando a que tuviera el tiempo para ponerle las manos encima.

Podía pasar todo el día aquí, trabajando en darle forma a este antiguo avión, que en sus días fue símbolo de esperanza para los pelotones norteamericanos durante la Guerra de Vietnam. No podía ponerse a hacer algo sin fumar. Él medico le había dicho que se abstuviera de fumar o beber, pero ¿qué es la vida sin un buen vaso de Whisky y su humeante pipa?

Pero que relajante le parece el simple acto de retocar con un pincel delgado algunos puntos de pintura en el pequeño asiento eyector. Con delicadeza y en sus manos tiene ya una imagen muy fiel del asiento que salvó la vida de muchos pilotos, antes, ahora y siempre.

Tenia que mantener su mente distraída, aunque fuera solo por un instante, de todas esas cosa que han pasado en estas ultimas semanas. El ataque, la muerte de tantos jóvenes, la gran preocupación sobre lo que pasara ahora. Por supuesto que no esperaba que con la muerte de Kamjin se terminara esto. No lo esperaba porque el hecho de que ganaran la gran guerra no es el fin de todas las guerras. Ninguna guerra es la ultima, y siempre trae consigo ese doble sentido tan opuesto, que es que la guerra es un acto horrible que hay que evitar por cualquier medio; pero que cuando uno se encuentra en peligro, debe combatir...

Alguien golpea el cristal de la ventana. Ve un puño golpeando el cristal para llamar su atención. Después la mano desaparece y desde la parte de abajo del marco aparece media cabeza y un par de ojos azules que le miran con el ceño fruncido. Gloval se ríe al ver lo que Engel hace. Luego se levanta para abrirle la puerta.

"Hola Gennadi. Pase."

"Comodoro, ¿cómo esta?"

Gennadi Engel pasa adelante, mirando la maraña de virutas de plástico, papel y herramientas encima de la mesa.

"Se mantiene ocupado." - dice Engel.

Gloval se ríe. "Siéntese."

Engel trae una silla cerca de la mesa y se sienta.

"¿Quiere un poco de té?"

"Si no es mucha molestia."

"¿Y sus lentes Gennadi? ¿De contactos ahora?" - le pregunta mientras le sirve el té.

"Gracias. Al principio, pero me canse de quitarme y ponerme los ojos y por fin deje que me operaran."

"Hasta se ve mas joven sin ellos... ¿y su brazo?" - pregunta Gloval.

"Esta bien, pero creo que no podré jugar béisbol por un tiempo."

"Me alegra saberlo, ¿y lo demás?"

"Bueno... ahm... estoy de vacaciones."

"¿En uniforme?"

"Bueno, es que soy como Rei Ayanami: sencillamente no tengo nada mas que ponerme a parte de mis uniformes. Además no me siento cómodo sin ellos." - dice Engel.

"Debería de vez en cuando ser menos rígido consigo mismo. Recuerde que él ejercito no lo es todo en esta vida. Es bueno que se tome un descanso de todo eso de vez en cuando. Por eso no todo el mundo va a tener tanta paciencia con usted como yo." - dice Gloval regresando su atención a su modelo.

"Por eso estoy aquí, señor." - aclara Engel, al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa se extingue detrás de un suspiro.

"¿Han sido duros estos días?" - pregunta Gloval, también dejando de sonreír también.

"Oh no, todo está bien. Ah... la Spacy esta patas arriba. Bueno, lo mismo de siempre. Pilotos que tienen como dos años volando que ni siquiera han hecho entrenamiento en salvamento y ni saben porque vuelan sus aviones."

"¿Habla en serio?"

"Como siempre... me hubiera gustado encargarme del entrenamiento de ese manojo de vagos." - Engel hace una pausa mientras juguetea con una cuchilla X-Acto. "Al menos me ayudaría a tener la mente ocupada."

"Le llevará algún tiempo sobreponerse." - susurra Gloval.

"¿Se me nota tanto?"

"De lejos."

Gloval hace una pausa para encajar el pequeño asiento en su lugar en la cabina.

"Tiene miedo de perder a su hija. Usted viene de una pelea por la custodia con su esposa y su cuñada."

"Ellas dicen que soy un padre inapropiado, que estoy obsesionado, que mi trabajo significaba más para mí que mi hija. Lo que pasa es que... ellas tienen razón."

"Aunque no lo crea he estado en su situación antes, no con una hija sino con mi esposa. Fui comandante de submarino, y como sabe las misiones de estos buques duran meses, lo mismo cuando me dieron el mando del _Goddard_. Llego un punto en que Miho ya no soportaba mis ausencias y al final decidió dejarme. No sé todavía que me dolió mas, no tenerla cerca en esos momentos o reconocer que ella tenia razón, porque ella la tenia. Pero lo que de verdad me dolió fue que cuando murió yo estaba en una misión, y nunca tuve la oportunidad de decírselo."

Gloval hace una pausa, para termina de ajustar las piezas de su avión armable. Contempla su modelo al que aun le faltan las semialas plegables y las armas, los cristales de la cabina y el resto de las calcomanías. Lo pone sobre la mesa y toma su pipa del cenicero, recargándola de tabaco, encendiéndola y soltando una gran nube de humo.

"¿Polina... trata bien a su hija?" - pregunta luego de un largo silencio.

Engel se toma su tiempo para contestarle. "Si, quiere a Yelena cono si fuera su propia hija. Sé que es de verdad, pero a veces me pregunto si no lo hace solo para ganársela y ponerla contra mí."

"Siempre buscándole el peor lado a las cosas."

"No me culpe, soy un infeliz ruso paranoico y siempre me he preparado para lo peor."

"¿Que hay de Nadeshiko? Ella también es su hija."

"Es gracioso, porque ella me a mí y a Hikari sus padres. Si supiera lo que se siente tener un hijo... son como pedacitos de uno. Creía que los SV eran como mis hijos porque los había ayudado a ser, pero esto es diferente. Nadeshiko esta viviendo con Hikari, que la quiere como su hija. Esta grande y preciosa, y es feliz. Si Yelena es feliz, estaré muy contento por ella sin importar que no pueda estar conmigo. Moriría contento si estuviera absolutamente seguro que las dos son queridas y que nunca les faltara nada.

"Milia cambio mucho al tener a su hija, pero ella no tuvo que enfrentarse sola a los cambios. Claudia tuvo que enseñarle a cambiar pañales; Kim a bañarla y amamantarla; Shammy y Vanessa a cocinar; y Misa siempre estaba para animarla a no rendirse."

"¿Pero que hacia usted?"

"¿Yo? Usted sabe que el líder está meramente a cargo para delegar las tareas."

Esto le saca a Engel una carcajada que le contagia a Gloval.

"Pero hablando en serio, la vida no es justa la mayoría de las veces. Lo peor que puede hacer es echarse a morir. Como le dije antes, puede que este lejos de su hija, pero si demuestra de verdad lo valioso que es como ser humano, no importa lo que ella diga, su hija solo tendrá corazón para usted."

"¿De verdad lo cree?"

"¿Cuándo me he equivocado antes?"

Engel sonríe. "Es verdad. Sabe, es la primera vez que hablo de esto con alguien, ni siquiera con Sergei Orlov ni con Hikari..." - Engel hace una pausa, recordando a Lara, pero ella no cuenta. "Creo que era algo que me hacia falta."

"Es cierto Gennadi. Muchas veces no es bueno quedarse callado. Hay cosas que se deben decir, así como hay cosas que es mejor ni pensar. Pero siempre y cuando se tenga a alguien en quien confiar, cualquier cosa que se puede decir, sin importar que sea buena o mala. Se lo digo por experiencia."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No cumplió con su objetivo, pero el Comandante Zarn esta contento del resultado secundario de su ataque.

No había combatido a los humanos en persona, pero muchos de sus soldados vieron acción junto a Kamjin, incluida la Comandante Alma, y que tuvieron la suerte de regresar a su lado en lugar de morir junto a Kamjin o ser capturados. Ha escuchado que las cifras de prisioneros del ataque de Kamjin pasan de los 600. Carne de cañón, como los llamarían los humanos.

Se resistió al principio a mandar a sus soldados junto a ese idiota de Kamjin en el pasado, pero ahora agradecía que sus soldados hubieran tenido alguna experiencia contra sus adversarios, gracias a eso solo se perdieron treinta y siete de ciento cincuenta naves que utilizó para el ataque.

Todos se comportaron bien en combate, y lamenta muchísimo haber hecho que Alma regresara cuando tenia la superioridad, sobre todo al saber que había logrado derribar a la mítica Milia Falyna, quien aparentemente no es tan gran cosa como pensaba. Para sus Zentraedi ahora era el momento de esperar a ver cual será su siguiente curso de acción.

"Usted cuenta demasiado con lo que creen los Micrones, ¿y si nada pasa como lo imagina?" - comenta el General Zerl.

"Lo harán, se lo garantizó. Solo hay que organizarse."

Zerl solo responde con un gruñido de afirmación pero desilusionado de verse nuevamente en la espera.

"Cometí un error de intentar decapitar al mando precipitando este ataque, pero ya no hay remedio, continuaremos y venceremos. Tenemos algo que ellos no, y es el tiempo. Para ellos el tiempo es algo que no consideran, viven obsesionado con los plazos, hacer las cosas según un programa. El tiempo es gratis, con el tiempo nos fortaleceremos. Mientras los Micrones se debiliten corriendo de aquí para allá, nosotros ganaremos sin cansarnos, veremos como reaccionan. Daré una pausa para ver que harán, como reaccionaran. Organizaremos nuestra nueva base y esperaremos que la Comandante Delke nos envié el destacamento de Gnerl que necesitamos. Desde aquí podremos darles ese golpe que los derribara." - explica Zarn.

Zerl no se acostumbra a su forma de hablar, con frases llenas de pausas como si fuera imposible para él decir mas de diez palabras sin pausar. Su voz es demasiado calmada, casi no alza la voz como hacia Kamjin, lo que le da un vago parecido con el Comandante Britai...

"Necesito hablar con Alma. Se puede retirar."

Zerl se esfuma.

"¿Y?" - pregunta Alma al quedar a solas.

"Y..."

"¿Porque?"

"Hemos pasado demasiado tiempo aquí, escuchándolos, espiándolos. Temo que mis soldados en algún momento decidan que es mejor rendirse y vivir cómodamente que intentarlo y eso es algo que no me puedo permitir. Kamjin no lo pudo hacer porque era demasiado impulsivo y no pensaba en el futuro. Ese maldito idiota en vez de regresar al espacio decidió que era más conveniente destruir la Fortaleza. Lo logro, pero pudimos haber regresado, reunir a la flota y arrasar todo este planeta."

"¿Pero estas decidido a arrasarlo?"

"Los humanos son una amenaza, por supuesto. Pueden destruir en poco tiempo lo que somos los Zentraedi. Hemos estado en el universo durante miles de años..."

"Pero los humanos apenas ahora están lanzándose al universo y mira lo que han hecho. Ni siquiera los Protodeviln..."

"Los humanos tienen una cultura, algo que no tenemos. Ese es nuestro defecto. Pero no podemos rendirnos ante ellos. No los arrasare, los utilizare. Aprendí muchos de ellos, aprendimos como reparar nuestros equipos y pensar como ellos. La flota cayó porque no tenían una información básica de lo que fue es la Protocultura. Dejarse atrapar por el canto de una mujer, que estupidez, una ingenuidad."

"No puedes cambiarlo, solo eres una estrella mas en el cielo."

"Puedo cambiarlo, solo me tomara mas tiempo. La 118ava Flota Bodolza era todo lo que..." - Zarn hace una pausa. "Primero controlare este planeta. Segundo, saldré al espacio y encontrare a la flota, y tercero, nos enfrentaremos con él _Ejercito de Vigilancia_, los mismísimos Evil o cualquiera que se atraviese en nuestro camino. Esos son mis planes." - termina de explicar el Comandante para luego pasar a otras cosas más inmediatas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El General Zerl había pasado gran parte de su tiempo en la Tierra viviendo en el calor de la selva sudamericana. Se acostumbro a observar el sol sobre el cielo y sentir el calor en la humedad del aire. Pero por primera vez se encuentra temblando, y no precisamente de miedo.

Había visto esas manchas blancas desde el espacio cuando llego a la Tierra junto con la 7ma División Acorazada de Kamjin Kravshera. Pero al ver que solo cubría una pequeña parte del planeta, no se imagino nunca que estaría en esos sitios. Siente el frío colarse por el tejido de su traje térmico y pegarse directamente en sus huesos.

En el espacio hace frío, pero no de esta clase, donde una ráfaga de tiempo llega y pareciera clavarle mil agujas en la piel. Pero debía estar aquí, a pesar de estas penurias. Debía mostrar que al menos era fuerte. Mientras luchaba junto a Kamjin en ningún momento llego a pensar en quejarse. Ahora puede hacerlo sin esperar ser asesinado, pero no lo hace porque se mostraría débil ante el Comandante Zarn, quien parece haber sido hecho para vivir en este tipo de ambiente. Ni siquiera tiene puesto guantes mientras escarba en la nieve. Mucho menos esa mujer y su segundo comandante que le siguen de un lado a otro.

Ahora tiene una posición envidiable, porque ahora es el comandante de la 2da Fuerza de Combate, nombre que le a dado el comandante Zarn al conglomerado de batallones que lograron salir a sangre y fuego de la trampa de las fuerzas de la Tierra cuando atacaron el sitio donde se escondía Kamjin. Hay una tercera fuerza, que se encuentra en el envidiable clima del sudeste asiático. La 3era Fuerza de Combate esta compuesta íntegramente por lo que quedo de la flota de Laplamiz en la Tierra, comandadas por la Comandante Delke, quien luego de estar toda su vida siendo pisoteada por oficiales de mayor rango ahora se encuentra a cargo de esa fuerza. Por supuesto la fuerza insignia, la 1era Fuerza, la dirige el y su grupo mixto que esta estacionado en alguna parte de la Antártida.

Kamjin había reclutado a cerca de 10 000 Zentraedis, grandes y micronizados, para construir una fuerza de choque para aplastar a toda la humanidad. Pero su muerte causó que la fuerza Zentraedi se fragmentara en grupos individuales muchos mas pequeños. Los Zentraedis realizan ataques descoordinados, separados. Este irracional modo de operación independiente crea literalmente cien diferentes frentes de combate. Un pequeño grupo de 20 Battlepods podría atacar una pacifica granja a un kilómetro de distancia, otro grupo enfrenta una fabrica a 60 kilómetros al oeste de eso, mientras que a 1600 kilómetros de distancia una fuerza mayor de asalto ataca una base de la U.N.Spacy, de las cuales ninguna de estas acciones tiene la mas mínima conexión. Para la Spacy no hay ningún grupo u organización para observar, anticipar, o para coordinar una defensa, lo cual es una ventaja para las fuerzas de Zarn, que hasta el momento han sido discretas salvo el fracaso en Ciudad Macross.

Zarn cometió un grave error al tratar de decapitar a la Spacy y luego comenzar pensar (la palabra para Zerl era soñar) utilizar esa confusión para lanzar todo lo que tenían para acabar con las fuerzas de la Tierra. Zarn hablaba sobre algo llamado Pearl Harbor junto con una explicación que solo él mismo entendería.

El Comandante Zarn lo ha designado a operar desde una posición al norte de América, muy, muy al norte. Tan al norte que el sol, en esta época del año, se desplaza apenas rozando el horizonte sin llegar a ocultarse.

El cielo esta descubierto, con solo algunas nubes apareciendo desde el norte.

Un sitio perfecto, según el Comandante Zarn. Pero Zerl espera que sea cierto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desde arriba, a cinco mil metros de altura sobre los valles, el paisaje es majestuoso e igualmente extraño. Pero no es eso lo que esta en su mente.

El Teniente Fujiwara y sus dos hombres alas están en un largo vuelo desde una de las bases mas boreales de la Spacy, ubicada al oeste de Groenlandia. Si hubieran tomado la ruta polar, dirigiéndose en dirección hacia el polo norte, hubieran estado ya sobrevolando el norte del Yukón. Pero el aviso de un frente de tormenta les a obligado a sobrevolar un poco mas hacia el sur, internándose sobre el norte de Canadá y en una ruta mucho mas larga.

"Muchachos, miren hacia abajo." - dice el Teniente por la radio a sus compañeros.

"Nunca había pasado por aquí. Miren eso..." - dice uno de sus compañeros.

Justo debajo están los restos de decenas de cruceros Zentraedi. Durante la ultima batalla de la guerra el disparo del gran cañón había vaporizado cerca de un millón de cruceros con su único y espectacular disparo. Pero no todos habían sido vaporizados, muchos de ellos se precipitaron hacia la atmósfera, terminado en una franja de desechos espaciales de menos de 30 kilómetros de ancho y con una longitud que va desde el sur de la Isla Victoria hasta el norte del territorio de Québec.

En la base Zentraedi los soldados tratan de cumplir sus horarios. Con un sol que solo rosa el horizonte, los relojes han cumplido una función mas que decorativa. según el reloj son las horas nocturnas y parte de las tropas están durmiendo. Solamente los soldados de turno se encuentran en sus puestos, mas que todo de vigilancia.

Los soldados de guardia habían estado antes bajo las ordenes de Kamjin, por lo que se haban vuelto muy agresivos y dispuestos a tomar iniciativas para quedar bien con sus oficiales.

Tres Regult se elevan del valle, dejando largas estelas en el aire húmedo. Los pocos aerodinámicos "pollos caminantes" salen del valle con poca dificultad, prestos a interceptar a los Valkyries.

Llegando desde abajo y atrás, son invisibles para los pilotos humanos. Llevando sus radares apagados, no se dan cuenta de la proximidad de los aparatos hasta que...

Fujiwara es sacado de sus meditaciones por el insistente pitido de la alarma de mísiles.

"¡¡¡Rompan, rompan!!!" - ordena mientras tira de la palanca hacia un lado.

Antes de poder separarse, uno de los Valkyries es alcanzado directamente por uno de los mísiles, volviendo una bola de fuego.

"Teniente son tres." - dice el otro piloto mientras evade un par de mísiles.

"Me doy cuenta. Trata de distráelos."

"Virando para poder perder altura, el Teniente intenta poner algo de distancia entre los Regult. En raras ocasiones se había enfrentado a estos bichos, pero sabe que son poco maniobrables abaja altura. Tira de la palanca para enderezarse y poder cambiar de dirección, haciendo que uno de los Regult pase de largo mientras él trata de enfrentar al que viene mas atrás. Solo tiene su cañón, y deseaba con toda el alma haber tenido los mísiles.

Por un segundo tiene delante a uno de los Regult, y dispara una corta ráfaga con intención de darle, pero juraría que una sola le dio. El caso es que el Battlepod sigue volando y cambia de dirección para poder alcanzarle.

Su punto lo tiene un poco mejor, porque con una ráfaga de disparos logra dañar a otro y sacarlo del combate. Ve en todas direcciones y encuentra a su Teniente enfrentándose a dos Battlepods.

Fujiwara esta rodeado por los dos Zentraedis que no dejan de dispararle. Si al menos pudiera darles con unos cuantos disparos, lograría sacarlos de combate y tener tiempo de evadirlos.

Su punto se acerca y empieza a dispara, fallando todos sus disparos, y siendo objeto de los disparos del Regult mas cercano. Como un ave con un ala rota su Valkyrie se desploma del cielo en barrena, amenazando con estrellarse contra el fondo del valle.

El Teniente aprovecha la distracción y logra darle al Battlepod que derribó a su compañero. Solo queda con el otro. Levanta la nariz para enfrentarlo, pero una ráfaga de disparos golpea la cabina. Ve como los primeros dan en la nariz del avión y se aproximan hacia el cristal, destrozando el HUD, el panel de control y finalmente dándole en las piernas. Luego de eso, todo es oscuridad.

El otro piloto logra enderezar su avión, encontrándose con la vista del Valkyrie envuelto en llamas mientras cae y se estrella contra el suelo. En su caída había perdido su fusil, y solo tiene sus láser gemelos para defenderse pero que son inservibles para atacar. Con una rabia inmensa decide alejarse del sitio, aprovechando la sinuosidad del terreno para burlar al Regult que continua en vuelo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las fotografías son de muy buena calidad, a pesar de no tener la resolución que deseaba para ver detalles.

Como la cabeza de la Oficina de Investigaciones Especiales de la Fuerza Aérea (la división de Inteligencia) podía relegar esta labor a los suboficiales técnicos, pero desde el incidente del primero de Marzo, cualquier información entrante sobre movimientos de tropas Zentraedi, por mas insignifícate que fuera, atraen la atención de los altos mandos, sobre todo si involucra fuerzas en Norteamérica, donde se encuentra gran parte del creciente conglomerado industrial.

La Capitána Hikari Takeda pasea una a una las imágenes en la pantalla. Solo se ven montañas y parches de bosque en medio de extensos campos nevados. Desde arriba se ve espectacular, sobre todo porque son imágenes en colores. Con un juego de botones puede mover las imágenes hacia cualquier dirección y ampliarla o reducirla sin tener que quitar la vista de la imagen.

"¿Cómo sabe que es lo que busca?" - pregunta el Comodoro Gloval mientras juguetea con su pipa apagada. Es un área de no fumadores.

"Aquí es muy fácil, porque estamos viendo una zona apartada, donde cualquier cosa artificial esta fuera de lo común. Como sabe muy al norte los bombardeos orbitales fueron casi nulos, por lo que estas zonas continúan intactas. Vea aquí." - dice Takeda poniendo un dedo sobre la pantalla. "Este es un crucero Zentraedi estrellado. Muchos cayeron a tierra en esta zona del norte de Canadá. Vea esto, aquí siguen una línea este oeste y entre las montañas aun hay pilas de escombros de estos cruceros."

"Me imagino que esta zona estará bajo vigilancia."

"Si y no... muchos de esos cruceros se despedazaron cuando se estrellaron, pero otros cayeron casi intactos. Como sabe tenemos patrullas sobre esa área, pero es tan grande que es muy difícil tenerla toda cubierta, sobre todo porque no hay suficientes efectivos para mantener patrullas constantes. Por eso tuvimos que hacer la campaña del año pasado."

"Recuerdo la campaña de bombardeos. Le dimos a los cruceros que se veían más intactos."

"Si, los que más posibilidades tienen de contener equipo intacto, Battlepods, armas, bombas, cosas por el estilo."

Takeda hace una pausa, mientras examina la imagen de adelante hacia atrás y de arriba a bajo, para no perder ningún detalle.

"Cuando estaba en Japón me enseñaron a leer mapas de satélite, porque no había tiempo de confeccionar mapas a escala para todos los pilotos, que debían conocer el terreno al dedillo." - dice mientras se detiene en una parte de la imagen y la agranda. "¿Que le parece esto?" - le pregunta a Gloval.

Gloval se pone sus anteojos de lectura y observa la imagen. Al amplificarla se ve fixelada, pero se nota claramente una forma. "Parece una armadura de combate, si no me equivoco."

"Una armadura Queadlunn-Rau." - dice Milia, quien esta junto a ellos. "Volando rápido y bajo."

"¿Cómo sabe que es una?" - pregunta Hikari.

"La sombra, la forma desde arriba. Mire... el aparato es negro."

"No hay muchos reportes de Quad... armaduras de combate negras. Siempre son púrpuras o verdes."

"Es cierto." - dice Milia. "Muy pocas oficiales tienen permiso de personalizar sus unidades, todas son verdes, solo los grupos especiales tienen otros colores. Laplamiz volaba un Queadlunn púrpura, las mías eran rojas, una antigua colega mía, Chlore, eran doradas. El resto debían de ser verdes."

"¿Siempre vuelan en línea recta?"

"Las Queadlunn son rápidas, pero pierden maniobrabilidad en una atmósfera si van a mucha velocidad, y si vuela bajo no creo que puedan hacer giros muy bruscos."

Takeda agarra una regla y la pone sobre la pantalla, alineándola justo sobre el pequeño punto y sigue una línea recta. "Este conjunto de ruinas entre las montañas."

"Es cerca de donde la patrulla reporto ser atacada." - dice Gloval. "Si están allí pueden alcanzar cualquier punto de Norteamérica en menos de cuatro horas." - comenta Gloval.

Takeda amplifica la imagen, y entre un par de cascos destrozados se ven con claridad decenas de armaduras de combate y Battlepod Regult dispuestos en ordenadas líneas y columnas sobre la nieve, aparentemente recién llegadas que se preparan para entrar en alguno de los cruceros.

"Allí mismo están." - dice Takeda.

"Deben de haber varias decenas." - murmura Max quien se ha unido al grupo.

"Y podrían haber muchas más." - dice Gloval.

"¿Serán los mismos del ataque?" - pregunta Milia.

"Probablemente."

"Takeda, prepárese para dar un briefing informativo en quince minutos." - ordena Gloval.

"Sí señor."

"Claudia, contacta con el Coronel Doherty para que este aquí inmediatamente."

"A la orden." - dice Claudia y se prepara a salir.

"¿Cuantos oficiales tenemos con experiencia en combate ártico?" - pregunta Takeda.

"Realmente muy pocos, y ninguno de los pilotos ha volado mas arriba del circulo polar."

"Entenderá que no solo se trata de enviar una misión de combate y atacarlos."

"Si, lo entiendo perfectamente. Hay que preparar un teatro de operaciones completo..." - Gloval se detiene para pensar. "Tenemos poco tiempo si queremos tomarlos por sorpresa, por que quizás ellos ya deben suponer que estamos al tanto de sus movimientos."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si alguna vez Alma vio realmente molesto a su amado Comandante es en este instante. Zarn vocifera y nadie se atreve a replicar, aunque algunos oficiales bajo el mando de Zerl primero ven a su comandante antes de empezar a recoger todo para la evacuación.

¿Realmente Zarn esperaba que funcionara? Alma confía en su comandante, pero hay momentos en que dudaba un poco.

"General, la Comandante Delke acaba de informar que uno de los transportes ya se encuentra en camino para recogernos." - dice Alma.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tardara?"

"Medio día o un poco más."

"¡¡Todo esto es su culpa Zerl!! Sus fuerzas todavía piensan que están bajo el mando de Kamjin..." - exclama Zarn apuntándole con el arma en su mano.

"¡¡No me culpe...!!" - se defiende Zerl, sin inmutarse por la amenaza.

"... Piensan que estamos robando comida. ¡Estamos en guerra, y no quieren entender que existe una cadena de mando!"

"¿Que quería que hicieran?"

"¡¡¡Tragarse su maldita a agresividad y pensar en seguir los planes!!!"

Zerl no hace ningún otro comentario cuando los cuerpos de los tres pilotos son arrastrados en la nieve y puestos uno encima de otros en un hueco en la tierra congelada mas allá.

"Seremos descubiertos. Este sitio era seguro, podíamos entrar y salir por entre las montañas sin que pudieran encontrar este punto entre las cordilleras. Si hubiera pasado en un sitio mas alejado nunca buscarían aquí, pero a sus pilotos se les ocurrió derribarlos encima de nosotros, y allí es donde comenzaran la búsqueda."

Zarn se calma un poco. Mira las manchas de sangre en la nieve. Pero eso es ahora parte del pasado y el futuro trae consigo muchas mas muertes, posiblemente la suya propia.

"Haga algo útil: prepare a sus soldados para salir a lo que el transporte llegue. No quiero excusas y cualquier falta de disciplina la pagara con su vida."

"¡Sí General!"

Zarn lanza su arma al suelo, molesto por el giro de los acontecimientos. Tardo varios días transportar las tropas de una manera tan discreta, y ahora debe replegarse en solo horas. Quizás si se mueve con la suficiente rapidez posiblemente ya no se encuentre aquí en el caso de que la Spacy ataque.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Coronel Eugene Doherty es una persona paciente, pero las fotografías llegan de una manera desesperantemente lenta.

Le entregan las fotografías impresas. Como oficial de la vieja escuela, esta mas familiarizado con el papel y la única pantalla que tiene real importancia es el visor frontal de su Valkyrie.

Es una imagen parecida a la que le mostraron hace un rato. Una montaña y nieve por todos lados. Los cruceros Zentraedi amontonados a lo largo de un valle luego de haberse estrellado y rodado por las laderas.

"Bueno, parece que estos muchachos están preparándose para salir." - comenta Doherty señalando la parte donde se encuentran los Regult.

"¿Porque no se ha ido aun?" - pregunta Max Jenius.

"Me imagino que no habrán llegado volando. Los hubiéramos detectado saliendo del valle. No, a menos que hubieran llegado a pie, que lo dudo mucho. Por mar... si, deben de haber llegado por mar."

"En el ataque de hace unas semanas también habían llegado por mar. ¿Podría tratarse del mismo grupo?" - pregunta Gloval.

"Desde que murió Kamjin nos hemos enfrentado a unidades sueltas que no responden a un comandante... Por eso hemos tenido tanto éxito en cazarlos, porque no están coordinados y los atrapamos uno por uno."

"Podría ser solo uno de los ejércitos que formaban parte de Kamjin, solo que más grande." - comenta Milia.

"Pero se esta tomando muchas molestias, primero atacando la ciudad y luego instalándose aquí." - dice Doherty, destacando lo ultimo dándole unos golpecitos a la fotografía.

"Eso no importa por el momento. De todas de formas si los atrapamos les podemos preguntar." - dice Gloval. "¿Esta todo preparado para salir?"

"Si, pudimos reunir varios escuadrones y el portaviones Ceres se dio la vuelta para regresar al norte y apoyarnos. Pudimos reunir pilotos con entrenamiento ártico, pero me temo que dejan mucho que desear."

"Si, no hemos tenido necesidad de vernos implicados en algo así. Bien, De los últimos detalles y prepárense a salir cuando estén listos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con calma, Milia levanta su mano derecha. La estudia. La abre y cierra lentamente, varias veces, mirando como la luz aparece y desaparece entre las ranuras entre sus dedos. Estaba casi sana. Casi no había cicatrices. Nada que la hiciera recordar, al menos físicamente, lo que había pasado.

Milia Falyna, la piloto as de la flota de Laplamiz. Teniente Milia Falyna Jenius, una de las mejores pilotos de las fuerzas de la Spacy. Milia, la madre y esposa. Esos eran los papeles de su vida, A pesar de tener el cuerpo de una chica de 18 años, ella a vivido cada día de esos años, desde que salió de su cámara de clonación.

Los Zentraedis salen de su cámara de clonación con un cuerpo de 15 años, y con un conocimiento básico para vivir. El desarrollo es lento para un Zentraedi a tamaño 'natural', que envejece varias veces mas lento que un humano micron.

Desde que tomó su decisión de vivir con los humanos, a sentido cada uno de los cambios de los últimos dos años. A tenido que aprender tantas cosas desde entonces. Max a sido no solo su esposo, sino un gran maestro, y el apoyo de muchas personas también a sido útil. Al principio su orgullo le exigía hacer todo ella misma. Pero en el primer momento todo era confuso, no sabia que era cocinar... recuerda la vez en que por poco incendia su casa, pero Max siempre la comprendió y le enseño con infinita paciencia.

Cuando tuvo a Komilia sintió por primera vez miedo. Le daba miedo quedarse con ella sola. Le daba miedo hacer algo indebido que la dañara. Una vez Komilia empezó a llorar y no había nada que pudiera hacer para que dejara de hacerlo. La frustración fue suficiente para que se dejara caer en un rincón y empezara a llorar por su desesperación.

Con el tiempo a aprendido mucho más, lo suficiente para entender que debe y no hacer. Pone atención a cada cosa que le dicen e intenta pedir ayuda. Se pone a pensar en lo diferente que es ahora, sin su orgullo, la humildad llega a ser buena en momentos, sobre todo cuando debe tratar con otras personas, mas aun con las aquellas que tiene ideas equivocadas sobre los Zentraedi.

Pero había casos que le hacían regresar a sus viejos días. La gente que llegaba al punto de insultarla. Mas de una vez se contuvo de entrarle a puños a muchos, sobre todo a su vecino que le miraba... bueno, con una mirada que simplemente no le gustaba.

Lo ultimo había sido su derribo. Nunca la habían derribado. Max la había vencido en combate, pero no la había derribado. En sus innumerables batallas regresaba con un agujero en una que otra parte de su aparato, pero siempre regresaba y siempre eliminaba a quien se atrevía siquiera a atacarla. Pero ahora había sido derribada, su aparato destruido; herida, no de gravedad pero herida; e incluso se encontró por un momento indefensa ante una piloto Zentraedi con la clara intención de acabar con su frágil existencia. Recuerda que ella misma lo hubiera hecho, solo por diversión, saboreando con perverso placer lo que hacia.

Su cuerpo le sigue doliendo, pero esta nuevamente en condiciones de pilotar de nuevo. Desea estar volando cuando sus ex-amigas aparezcan.

Un ultimo beso a su hija, un ultimo abrazo. Cuando salía a una misión siempre tenia la seguridad de regresar, incluso planeaba de antemano lo que tenia que hacer luego de regresar de una misión. Pero ahora las cosas son diferentes. La conciencia de que podría morir es mas clara que nunca, casi al punto de hacerle imposible el pensar que puede haber un mañana. Es la misma sensación que sentían los pilotos humanos en la guerra, donde muchos combatían pensando que era la ultima batalla.

Mientras esperaba en la base para la hora del despegue, se permite escaparse al baño, y sin poder evitarlo empezar a vomitar. En cualquier otra persona seria producto de los nervios, pero en su caso es el síntoma de algo peor: miedo y terror. Esta aterrorizada de que pueda morir a manos de otra Zentraedi y que su hija quede sola en el mundo. Pero tiene que controlarse, si el miedo la domina de verdad van a matarla.

Cuando logra recuperar la compostura regresa a la sala de briefing, pero siendo aun seguida por ese miedo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fin Capitulo 29  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas / divagaciones del autor:

¿Milia con miedo? puede que este empezando a dudar de sus habilidades...

Zarn esta haciendo algo mas que solo hablar.


	30. Chapter 30

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PARTE 30: CRITERIOS ESTRATÉGICOS**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gennadi Engel esta solo. Abrumado por el trabajo, con tantas emergencias que afrontar, planes que hacer, analizar y encauzar, luego de tantas semanas por fin pudo aceptar porque su matrimonio se fue a pique.

Porque no amaba a su esposa.

Por eso su esposa lo había dejado.

A veces tenia la sensación de que su matrimonio solo fue un juego...

Y ya sabia que era lo que había hecho mal.

Nunca había aclarado sus sentimientos hacia la mujer con la que se había casado.

Es honesto consigo mismo, se casó con ella porque necesitaba una mujer con la cual acostarse por las noches y Marina estaba disponible.

Se siente avergonzado de haberla desilusionado. Ella estaba enamorada de él, como una niña. Había sido el primer hombre con el que ella se había acostado (honestamente Engel no creía que hubieran mujeres que fueran vírgenes después de los 16 años, ni siquiera su amada Sabina lo era) y por eso ella lo hacia responsable.

Marina tenia razón cuando le dijo que estaba obsesionado con una mujer muerta. Debía reconocer que era algo mórbido el seguir enamorado de mujeres muertas.

Sus sentimientos hacia Sabina no habían cambiado desde el momento en que la había conocido. O, mejor dicho, solo había cambiado para enriquecerse y hacerse más profundos. Cuanto más la conocía, mas la había amado, y más consciente era de que sufriría cuando ella ya no estuviera a su lado.

En todos esos años que estuvo casado, jamás había sentido mas que una atracción pasajera hacia las mujeres que se encontraba en su camino. Al igual que cualquier otro hombre, si veía una mujer bonita, su reacción era inmediata. Pero entre eso y la infidelidad mediaba un abismo que jamás había cruzado. Por más hermosas que fueran no eran Sabina. Había tenido suficientes experiencias sexuales como para distinguir entre la atracción pasajera y lo autentico. Pero hubo un momento que se encontró amando a alguien mas que a Sabina, y sabia que Sabina conoció perfectamente cuales eran sus sentimientos para con Yelena Nikolayev.

Si hubo un momento en que se encontró decidiendo entre dos mujeres, Sabina y Yelena, y ahora ninguna de las dos estaba con él, y tenia ahora que recordarse que ellas ya no están allí para él, y que debe concentrarse en el aquí y el ahora, y no pensar en el mas allá, dándose cuenta que era algo que debió haber hecho hace tiempo.

Regresa su atención al teléfono sobre el escritorio.

Cuando se empezó la reconstrucción del mundo se dieron prioridad a dos cosas por encima de todas: enterrar a los muertos y reestablecer las líneas de comunicación. Al principio se pensó en lanzar satélites de comunicaciones, pero la nebulosa de desechos alrededor de la Tierra dificulta mucho la operación de estos cachivaches a menos que estén en orbitas baja. Con un numero apropiado se puede cubrir buena parte del cielo, ya que cada uno solo se encuentra sobre el horizonte local por menos de una hora por orbita.

Las comunicaciones militares tienen prioridad por encima de todo, por lo que a Engel le es muy fácil levantar el teléfono y comunicarse con el centro de comunicaciones y que lo enlacen en una línea hasta la base militar de Dementiev y de allí a la casa de Polina.

Ya había repetido esta misma operación muchas veces, seguramente dándole alguna importancia a las jóvenes operadoras al tener que atender y manejar una comunicación que suponían era de la máxima prioridad militar.

"Coronel Bisyarina." - dice por fin la voz de Polina a medio mundo de distancia.

"Hola..."

"¿Que quieres?" - pregunta con un tono de irritación, reconociendo de inmediato su voz.

"Pásame a Marina."

Del otro lado de la línea, antes de que Polina le pasara el teléfono, Marina adivinó por la mirada de su hermana que era Gennadi. Solo su esposo era capaz de hacer que su hermana pusiera esa cara.

Desde que se había casado con él, Polina había enloquecido. Marina pensaba que seria feliz con él único hombre que la había hecho feliz.

Y se equivocó.

Amaba a Gennadi pero él no la amaba. Y había sido un sacrificio como le había dicho Polina. Pero era un hombre extraordinario, entregándose a lo que hacia. Pero se entregaba demasiado a todo menos a ella, lo que los alejaba poco a poco, insensiblemente.

Aunque hubiera renunciado a su propia carrera para adaptarse mejor al ritmo de su esposo, ella es una persona que sabia estar ocupada, y era inteligente. Pero cuando Marina estaba libre, renunciaba a sus propias actividades y aprovechaba ese tiempo para no alejarse de él. Deseaba estar con Gennadi, hablar con él y disfrutar de su compañía. Pero Gennadi había estado tan ocupado que, por mas preocupado que pareciera, apenas podía verlo. Solo podía verlo en plena noche, mirándolo dormir, después de llegar a casa tan agotado que apenas tenia aliento para darle las buenas noches. Marina sentía que su vida con él estaba vacía, falta de alicientes.

Era mas de lo que podía soportar. Y, durante el tiempo que llevaba en la casa de su hermana, había reflexionado, y se veía obligada a enfocar su vida por otro camino.

Polina esta a punto de colgar, pero su hermana menor le pide el teléfono, dándoselo de mala gana.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Cómo estas Marina?" - pregunta Gennadi con una voz muy baja.

"Me sorprende que hayas notado que no estoy en casa."

"Te juro que lo he notado. No estas junto a mí. Las extraño tanto..."

"¿Entrañarnos? Me sorprende que recordaras que tenias una hija. Si estuvieras tan interesado, no te hubiera tomado tanto llamarme."

Engel estaba seguro que Marina oía como apretaba los dientes. Se contiene de decirle todas las veces que ha llamado y la maldita perra de Polina le había tirado el teléfono.

"Tienes razón." - responde, calmado.

"Claro que la tengo."

"Pero eso no significa que no te quiera..."

Mentira, esa fue una mentira descarada. Tan obvia como si el mismo la hubiera confesado.

"No, Gennadi. No. No me vengas ahora con eso." - le contesta Marina, entreviendo la mentira en sus palabras.

"¿Cómo esta Lena?"

Marina le colgó.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muchos piensan que necesariamente el paisaje mas arriba del circulo polar debe ser necesariamente 'polar' con hielo por todos lados. En la zona de aterrizaje el clima de hecho es subpolar y con su suelo congelado y bosques de coníferas. Estando a principios de primavera, aun se encuentran dispersos en el terreno parches irregulares de nieve, junto a charcos y pantanos.

Es un tipo de terreno muy parecido al que había tenido Alaska antes de la lluvia de la muerte Zentraedi.

La zona donde se encuentran los Zentraedi esta mucho mas al norte, a 160 kilómetros para ser exactos, ya entrando en las regiones verdaderamente polares.

El Coronel Doherty había estado antes en operaciones árticas, precisamente en Alaska y durante la Guerra de Unificación en defensa de los cuarteles generales contra las incursiones de la Alianza Anti-UN.

Apenas a media hora de su llegada y ya se encuentra preparado un improvisado campo aéreo, con los Valkyries ocultos por redes de camuflaje. Con la versatilidad de los Valkyries para el aterrizaje vertical y su provisión de combustible nuclear, no hace falta labores de reabastecimiento. Todos los Valkyries están dispuestos algo separados unos de otros, ante la eventualidad de ser atacados desde el aire.

Con mas tiempo hubiera preparado una operación digna, pero no pueden dejar pasar la oportunidad de atacar una fuerza enemiga tan importante como esa, mucho menos si se sospecha que fueron ellos los que atacaron Ciudad Macross hace unas semanas. El Coronel Doherty esta dispuesto a tolerar el frío, pero no muchos de los jóvenes pilotos, que consideraban una mañana primaveral en Ciudad Macross como fría.

Pero eso no le evitaba ponerse una gruesa parca y abrochársela hasta el cuello, viéndose tentado a ponerse la capucha. Por alguna extraña razón los trajes presurizados de vuelo pueden aislarlo a uno del vacío del espacio, pero fallan al protegerlo a uno del frío o el calor en la Tierra.

Por encima de todo esto, lo único que no le gustaba era el camuflaje de los propios Valkyries. Muchos estaban personalizados por sus pilotos, pintados con colores agresivos y a veces estrafalarios. Unos los pintaban para que se vieran espectaculares en modalidad Battroid, por lo que cuando estaban en modo Fighter no lucían tan bien, y lo mismo en el caso contrario. Pero no podía protestar, incluso su propio Valkyrie rompe con las reglas al estar pintado con un color gris azulado, el esquema de baja visibilidad en vuelos de altura y sobre el mar, pero no para estar volando a baja altura sobre nieve.

"¡Coronel!" - un suboficial le llama y el Coronel cambia de dirección hacia el puesto de mando.

"¿Que pasa?" - pregunta tan pronto llega.

"Tendremos que adelantar los planes." - dice el Mayor Engel, a quien se le había confiado la logística de la operación.

"¿Porque razón, Mayor?"

"Hay un frente de tormenta formándose al norte y se esta moviendo hacia el oeste." - dice Takeda, quien ha venido con ellos como soporte de inteligencia. "Según dicen sigue rumbo fijo, pero como sabrá..."

"Si, yo también he tenido el mismo problema con los reportes meteorológicos. Nunca he conocido uno que sea bueno. ¿Que sugiere?"

"Seguir el plan. Sus Battlepods no son buenos en una tormenta, y no es que nuestros cazas puedan volar dentro de huracanes." - dice Engel.

"¿Cree que nos estén esperando?"

"No se. Si lo están en alerta desde hace horas, y deben estar agotado. No he visto muchos Zentraedis que estén apostados en sitios tan fríos y se acostumbren."

"Pero no quiere decir que no puedan. Para mi que también están esperando refuerzos, quizás un transporte para irse." - dice Doherty mostrándole la ultima fotografía tomada hace menos de una hora. "Puede que traigan refuerzos, y nosotros solo estamos como para entablar combate, y no vamos a ir contando con que esta gente sufra el _Síndrome Stormtrooper_ y se dejen matar como carne de cañón."

"Pero ahora no se ve a nadie allí."

"Pero si se hubieran ido los habríamos visto. Un trasporte de esos no puede volar supersónico y por muy rápido que volara, los satélites han pasado sobre ellos cada hora y saldrían en alguna foto." - explica Takeda.

"Están dentro de los cruceros." - exclama Engel.

"Si Mayor, están escondidos esperando a sus fuerzas de evacuación."

"Así de simple, ¿porque no se han movido entonces?"

"Porque creen que podríamos verlos. Y quizás no creen que los hemos descubierto. O quizás les dio sueño y se fueron a dormir."

"Si fuera usted esperaría a ver que pasa, si realmente llega un transporte. En el mejor de los casos podríamos quitarles su salida destruyendo sus transportes y obligarlos a rendirse. En el peor nos encontraríamos luchando contra mas Zentraedis dispuestos a morir luchando." - sugiere Engel.

"La Teniente Jenius me dijo exactamente lo mismo. Aunque ella también me sugirió intentar dejarles una salida para que no se vean en obligados ha luchar hasta el ultimo hombre."

"Milia solo intenta salvar las vidas de su gente."

"No la juzgue, porque yo también pienso lo mismo que ella."

"No estuvo con nosotros cuando atacamos a Kamjin en Brasil. Y el tipo en vez de irse al espacio como siempre estuvo diciendo, lo que hizo fue dársela de kamikaze y estrellarse contra el Macross."

"¿Cree que sea algún otro maniaco?" - dice Doherty mientras saca un paquete de cigarrillos. "¿Fuma?"

"Si, pero intento dejarlo." - responde, pero igual lo acepta. "¿Un Zentraedi tan loco como Kamjin?"

En ese momento aparecen Max y Milia Falyna Jenius. Max luce mucho mas aturdido que Milia ente el frío. Hasta ese momento Engel se sentía de buen humor, pero al ver a la Zentraedi deja de lado la media sonrisa que tenia. Aparentemente Milia también tiene la misma reacción hacia Engel.

"Ya los equipos están listos para partir, Coronel." - dice Milia, adelantándose a Max, quien se frotaba las manos enguantadas.

"Perfecto, ahora esperemos que los marineros del Ceres también estén listos."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había costado mucho limpiar y acomodar parte del interior del crucero para hacerlo habitable. Aunque aun falta instalarle un nuevo generador para hacer funcionar los equipos básicos, como la calefacción interior. Años de inactividad y de estar en este frío clima han congelado el interior, formándose escarcha sobre todo. En uno de los costados del casco hay un gran boquete por donde entran ráfagas de viento helado. No podía hacer nada al respecto. La elección de este crucero sobre cualquier otro es que es el único que cayó 'derecho' o sea con el suelo hacia abajo, a diferencia de otros que cayeron rodando y cayeron de costado o de cabeza o sencillamente en su reingreso cayeron de trompa y se clavaron en el terreno.

Esto es tan diferente a su base en el sur, donde el interior es relativamente cálido y donde hay luz.

Zarn no deja de pensar en lo perfecta de la ubicación. Las montañas los ocultan de las patrullas hasta cierta distancia. Si sus tropas partían de aquí volando a baja altura podían salir a varias decenas de kilómetros al oeste ocultando la ubicación de la base. Si se detectaba una incursión enemiga, podría ocultarse y no ser encontrados entre las decenas de cruceros estrellados...

Por un momento se pregunta si no estará precipitándose al dejar este enclave. Posiblemente no crean que nada grave pasa aquí. Puede que solo lo tomen como un ataque aislado como cualquiera de los cientos que ocurren en otras partes.

Pero sus tropas están ocultas, y las patrullas no han detectado ningún tipo de incursión en las cercanías. De todas formas las fuerzas de Zerl se encuentran en alerta, preparados para despegar si se detecta algún ataque.

Desde hace horas Zarn tiene sus ojos grises fijos en la radio portátil, esperando la breve comunicación de la 1ra Oficial Delke, para empezar el éxodo de todas las fuerzas hacia el punto de reunión. Si llegaba a tiempo, podrían despegar y escapar antes de que la Spacy pueda responder de cualquier forma.

Si hubiera estado con Kamjin, este hubiera tomado su actitud como un acto de cobardía, indigno para un verdadero guerrero. Pero de nada sirve perder la vida si se puede luchar después. ¿Cómo decía ese refrán humano? Quien huye vive para luchar otro día.

Esta tan preocupado que no ha comido ni bebido nada, mucho menos intentar descansar. Sus otros compañeros están dormidos. Alma esta dormida en una de las sillas del cuarto de control, con el pretexto de que solo descansa sus ojos.

Zarn deja su puesto de combate y empieza a pasearse alrededor de la oscura sala. Aparte de los dos, no hay mas nadie, salvo el aullido del viento arremolinándose en los pasillos. No hay mas sonidos, y por un momento, se queda contemplando a su compañera. Para ser una Zentraedi tiene la piel muy pálida, hecho que resalta su cabello rojizo.. no realmente rojo sino una excéntrica mezcla de rojo y algo de negro. Seis años y todavía le cuesta verla como parte del decorado, tal como Ogai, a quien a veces no puede diferenciar de las paredes.

Se pregunta como seria vivir con ella el resto de su vida en calma, sin sentir la incertidumbre del combate, sin preocuparse de enemigos quienes, a pesar de conocer, son una presencia amenazante.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El rugido de los motores de los Valkyries rompen la relativa calma de las montañas. Volando en formación, los dos escuadrones vuelan a máxima velocidad subsónica en el largo y sinuoso valle muy por debajo del nivel de las montañas.

El Teniente Max Jenius pone toda su concentración en la ruta mientras su Valkyrie salta al tener que volar a menos de 30 metros de altura.

Esta en la vanguardia, dirigiendo los escuadrones. En lo personal no le gusta mandar, lo suyo es solo actuar. Pero será por elección o azar, ahora es el responsable de este ataque. Pero esta aquí y no hay marcha atrás. Como dijo el Mayor: 'Apéguense al simple plan que preparamos. Lo más fácil es ir, acabar con los blancos y volver. Simple y directo.'

Bajo silencio de radio todos deben saber perfectamente su papel en la misión, hasta el ultimo instante.

Un punto de referencia, los primeros cruceros estrellados. La ansiedad de los últimos segundos de calma antes de la tempestad. Casi simultáneamente al oír el tono de la computadora, tira de la palanca y su Valkyrie se eleva como un rayo en el cielo, y en menos de un segundo la pesada bomba bajo su cabina se desprende y empezar a elevarse en el aire. Ahora una mas y una tercera esta en el aire, moviendo sus aletas para maniobrar hacia la imagen el blanco que fue grabada en sus memorias electrónica.

Por inercia las bombas se han elevado varios cientos de metros antes de empezar a caer. Les toma un par de segundos, eras en tiempos de computo, en encontrar una imagen idéntica a la memorizada, y como en las caricaturas, la primera que la ve le avisa a las demás donde es y todas se lanzan en picada hacia el mismo sitio.

El crucero aumenta de tamaño rápidamente, hasta que la bomba golpea contra el casco. La bomba debía penetrar rompiendo el casco de metal, estallando una milésima de segundo después en el interior, pero por la forma en que esta tendida la nave espacial, las bombas golpean con algo de ángulo y literalmente resbalan en la superficie antes de estallar en el exterior.

Las explosiones toman por sorpresa a todos los Zentraedis, muchos estaban durmiendo o descansando. En la sala de control, que se encuentra en la parte alta y delantera de la nave, las explosiones estremecen el suelo y las consolas con tal violencia que Zarn casi pierde el equilibrio, y Alma se despierta mientras cae al suelo.

"Estamos bajo ataque." - le dice Zarn a su compañera mientras toma la radio. "¿Zerl?"

El otro Zentraedi había estado durmiendo cuando cayeron las bombas. Luchaba para ponerse su traje de vuelo cuando recibe la llamada de su Comandante.

"Comandante... mis tropas están preparándose para partir."

"Debió estar listo desde hace mucho..."

Justo en ese momento una cuarta y quinta bomba estallan. Una de ellas logra romper el casco de la nave, entrando varios niveles dentro de la nave antes de explotar. La explosión es tan fuerte que Zarn siente una fuerte presión en los oídos incluso antes de escuchar el propio ruido de la bomba.

"¿¡Que espera para despegar!? ¡¡¡Muévase!!!" - le grita Zarn mientras toma la radio con una mano y a Alma con la otra y sale corriendo de la sala de control.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una enorme nube de humo sale del boquete abierto en el casco, mientras los Valkyries empiezan a alejarse para hacer una segunda pasada de ataque. Mientras se alejan para ganar altura, un nutrido grupo de Battlepods Regult despegan de la nave espacial, elevándose directamente hacia arriba.

Los Regult surgen un poco hacia delante y abajo de sus cazas, dándole la oportunidad a Max de verlos detalladamente mientras son iluminados por el sol de medianoche. Pensaba que al ver uno ya los había visto todos, porque los cientos de miles de Regult que había visto en su vida, todos están pintados con los mismos colores: blanco y azul y en ocasiones blanco y verde azulado. Pero estos que se acercan son grises y negros, y por alguna razón parecen completamente diferentes, a pesar de solo haber cambiado de colores.

A su señal los cazas rompen formación, dándose la vuelta para volver a enfilar hacia el crucero. A su señal, los 24 aviones de su grupo disparan grupos de micro mísiles, dirigiéndolos hacia el punto del crucero de donde están surgiendo los Regult antes de apartarse.

Arriba, las decenas de Regult que lograron salir antes del ataque se abalanzan contra los Valkyries, preparándose para la batalla numero cinco mil que se libra entre estos dos aparatos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dentro del crucero el fuerte rugido del aire arrastrado por las llamas no le permite escuchar nada. Pero aun así Zarn continua corriendo, uniéndosele varias decenas de soldados que al igual que el se dirigen hacia una de las varias bahías de despegue donde se encuentran los Battlepod.

Afuera, Zerl se encuentra disparando contra un Valkyrie desde su armadura Flemenmik de combate, tratando de darle con la pistola de rayos. Le es imposible acertarle al avión que se ladea de lado a lado. Pero desiste ante el corto alcance de su arma, que no pasa de los 100 metros.

El Valkyrie se encuentra en su camino un Regult, el cual despacha con soberbia rapidez con una ráfaga de su cañón. Explota formando una espesa nube negra a través de la cual pasa a toda velocidad. El propio Zerl se lanza tras el, atravesando la misma nube, estremeciéndose todo su vehículo ante la turbulencia un presente de la explosión y por algunos fragmentos que aun volaban alrededor.

El combate entre los enemigos se extiende desde las alturas hasta el fondo de los valles, pero inexorablemente los Valkyries están retrocediendo, tratando de ocultarse entre la sinuosidad del terreno. el Valkyrie tras el cual esta Zerl se lanza casi en picada hacia el terreno, volando tan bajo que parece tratar de seguir los contornos del suelo. El también lo hace, y ante el exagerado empuje de sus motores que necesita para mantenerse en el aire, la tierra bajo el, a menos de 20 metros, se agita y lanza piedras grandes y pequeñas junto a polvo del suelo congelado en todas direcciones.

Los Regult no pueden seguir el mismo camino tomado por los demás Valkyries, que vuelan al ras del suelo, lo que frustra a los pilotos Zentraedis. Ante la idea de verse objeto de las recriminaciones de sus oficiales superiores, quienes tienen la ventaja de volar en armaduras Glaug y Flemenmik con empuje suficiente para volar a baja altura.

Los Regult se lanzan a toda velocidad a gran altura, con intención de salir en una posición mas adelantada y estar en el camino de los Valkyries antes de que salgan del valle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El ataque a sido rápido, solo ha durado cerca de tres minutos, y sus fuerzas habían sido tomadas por sorpresa precisamente por la rapidez del ataque. Ahora una buena parte de las fuerzas de Zerl están heridas, muertas y destrozadas en los incendios de las bahías principales.

Incluso estando dentro puede sentir el olor del metal recalentado, el combustible quemándose y la carne quemada en el aire. No se puede hacer nada contra el fuego, los sistemas de extinción no están funcionando, y solo queda salvar lo que se pueda salvar antes de que se propague por el resto de la nave.

"Informe" - pide con urgencia Zarn mirando como la pared de llamas esta lamiendo su camino al exterior.

"Perdimos tres batallones completos con sus pilotos." - dice un oficial.

Tres batallones, un total de 75 Regult y 9 Glaug.

"¿Que nos queda?"

"Dos de batallón aquí, junto a los suyos y de la Comandante Alma."

Eso no es bueno. Tres batallones lograron partir, otros tres están esparcidos en pedazos y solamente quedan tres disponibles para combatir. 252 Battlepod perdidos, que esperaba utilizar junto a las fuerzas de Delke y de otras tres fuerzas mas que tenia planeado instalar aquí. Casi mil combatientes preparados para aplastar las fuerzas de invasión. Solo le quedan poco mas de 150, y mas de un centenar de soldados con armas de mano, porque ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de desplegar los sistemas antiaéreos, a pesar de estar preparados.

Típicos soldados Zentraedis, que se preparan solo si tienen un oficial espiándole por encima del hombro. Seguramente los encargados de las antiaéreas estaban dormidos o lloriqueando porque tenían frío...

"¡Llamen a Zerl! ¡Que regrese de inmediato!" - ordena, dándose cuenta de lo que esta pasando.

El oficial enciende el comunicador...

"No tengo contacto..." - dice, e inmediatamente la radio empieza a lanzar un chillido agudo muy distorsionado.

Justo en ese momento escucha un nuevo estruendo en el cielo. Y una nueva bomba, esta vez una incendiaria, cae certeramente en el mismo boquete que estaba mirando abrirse al exterior. Al estallar, la carga de napalm salta por todos lados, salpicando y pegándose contra todo lo que encuentra en su camino, Regult y soldados Zentraedis a descubierto, envolviéndolos en llamas. La explosión termina con los batallones que no habían tenido tiempo de evacuar al exterior, y ahora varios de sus soldados que estaban salvando lo que quedaba son presa de las llamas. Apenas tuvo tiempo junto a varios oficiales de salir antes de ser alcanzado por las llamas.

"Tenemos que llegar a nuestras naves. Ahora nos toca atacarlos de inmediato." - dice mientras se recarga de la puerta que acaba de cerrar.

"¿Atacarlos con qué?" - pregunta con un dejo de apatía uno de los oficiales de Zerl.

"¡Nosotros mismos, cobardes, pónganse sus armaduras y tomen sus fusiles, porque ustedes, y yo con ustedes, vamos a ir ahora a ese crucero y vamos a liquidarlos!"

"¡¡¡Todos afuera!!!" - grita Alma mientras toma la iniciativa y se pone a la cabeza del grupo de oficiales en dirección al exterior.

No debió haber dejado sus propios Battlepod en otro crucero. Pero se da cuenta que deben estar a salvo, porque todos los ataque es están concentrándose en esta nave.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zerl esta muy ocupado por su parte. También llegó a la misma conclusión de Zarn, pero ahora es demasiado tarde. Sus Regult habían llegado efectivamente al final del valle para interceptar a los Valkyries que escapaban, solo para encontrarse con una segunda fuerza de combate proveniente del sur.

Intentó comunicarse con Zarn, para pedir apoyo, pero se encontró que no tiene comunicación. Los Micrones están interfiriendo las comunicaciones. Ahora se encuentra luchando con una fuerza de combate comparable a la suya propia, y sigue pasando como ahora, ninguno de los integrantes de sus fuerzas regresara con vida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriba, Milia observa fascinada como la enorme nube de humo se eleva en el cielo, mientras el crucero es presa de las llamas. El Mayor Engel se había encargado personalmente de arrojarla, y Milia sintió escalofríos al presenciar al Mayor lanzar su Valkyrie en picada y sencillamente meter la bomba por el boquete con mortífera precisión. Algunos Zentraedis corren fuera de la nave, y siente algo de remordimiento al ver a algunos envueltos en llama y otros ayudando a algún herido.

Volando mas arriba y más hacia el oeste dos VEFR-1 de interferencia electrónica están interfiriendo con las comunicaciones Zentraedi, transmitiendo en sus frecuencias un molesto chillido de alta frecuencia. La idea era transmitirles música de Lynn Minmay, pero se prefirió que los Zentraedis estuvieran con las manos en los oídos y no flipados al escuchar la música, y existía lo posibilidad de que estas tropas no reaccionaran como se esperaba, como ya ha sucedido antes.

Milia mira hacia atrás y debajo de su ala. Para mirar al crucero que se quema. Del otro lado los demás cruceros continúan intactos. Un grupo de soldados corre hacia otro crucero, y no hacia el grupo de heridos...

De repente se encuentra rodeada de las ráfagas de la artillería antiaérea. No pudieron desplegarla la primera vez, pero se sabe que ahora preparándose para un posible segundo golpe, se estén desplegando estas armas. Por ello los VEFR-1 también están interfiriendo los radares.

Una ráfaga de triple-A pasa lo suficientemente cerca para escucharla, viendo el sitio donde se encuentra apostada una de las armas que dispara. Como si leyera su mente, un Valkyrie a su lado se lanza a toda velocidad hacia el objetivo, soltando un par de bombas de caída libre.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En tierra Zarn y su grupo tratan de llegar al otro crucero mientras escuchan los disparos de los Valkyries concentrándose ahora en algunos cruceros.

Escucha el silbido de las dos bombas rompiendo en el aire y un par de decenas de metros mas adelante observa como el par de armas golpean el suelo, empezando a rebotar varias veces como pelotas de playa. Instintivamente se lanza sobre Alma, cayendo los dos al suelo justo cuando explotan las bombas y lanzan fragmentos en todas direcciones.

Apenas los pedazos dejan de caer, se levanta, tirando de Alma como si fuera una muñeca y continua su marcha hacia la escotilla del crucero. Al entrar, se siente aliviado de que estén allí. Se vuelve, y mira a sus oficiales y soldados con sus ojos grises. Estaban los tres batallones completos, incluidas las 15 armaduras del escuadrón de Alma, cuyas pilotos ya están alistándose para salir.

Zarn esta sorprendentemente sereno, dadas las circunstancias. En cualquier momento podía caer una de esas espantosas bombas incendiarias y todos morirían de una manera horrible. Si hubiera sido Kamjin a estas alturas ya estaría dando gritos y amenazas de una muerte horrenda a todo el mundo si no se apresurara a subir a su vehículo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Líder Ángel a líder Rojo. Conteste."

"Aquí líder Rojo, adelante." - Contesta Milia, mientras continua orbitando por encima del campo enemigo, que sigue disparando, mirando en todas direcciones para buscar el Valkyrie blanco de Engel.

"Encárguese de apagar esa artillería. Yo me voy con los cruceros."

Distraídamente Milia voltea hacia el espejo derecho de su cabina y ve el Valkyrie de Engel y...

"¡¡¡Mayor, detrás de usted!!!" - Milia grita mientras su corazón casi se le sale del pecho al ver una enorme Glaug volando directamente detrás.

Engel salta por el grito de Milia, dándose cuenta que se encuentra siendo ahora objeto de disparos. Tira de la palanca, para esquivar a un Flemenmik que parecía salido de la nada.

Cuando vira ve hacia abajo y ve claramente que los Battlepod están saliendo de unos de los cruceros que aun no han sido atacados.

"Díaz, Johnson, vayan para allá y mátenlos." - ordena Engel, sin sutilezas.

Los dos pilotos, juntos a varios mas se lanzan para atacar el punto de despegue, que es un boquete en la nave, desde el cual están despegando con alarmante rapidez los Battlepods, enteramente armaduras de combate. Antes de poder soltar su bomba incendiaria, el Valkyrie del Cabo Díaz es desintegrado por el fuego de los Battlepod que aun no se han levantado del suelo.

Johnson había soltado su bomba y ahora solo le quedaban los mísiles híbridos AMM-1 y su cañón. Pasando entre el fuego defensivo, logra acertarle a dos Queadlunn que caminaban en tierra para despegar. Una de ellas cae acribillada al darle en la parte más blanda de su armadura y posiblemente a su piloto. La otra solo queda aturdida y cae de espaldas para volver a ponerse de pie.

Antes de alejarse logra darle con un misil a una que esta apenas elevándose, haciendo que gire hasta estrellarse encima del crucero.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mas arriba, Milia intenta alejarse para evitar ser derribada de nuevo. El piloto del Glaug esta esforzando su poco aerodinámico aparato, sacrificando la precisión para poder darle alcance. Es consciente de una segunda nave detrás de ella, una Queadlunn que se suma a su persecución. El llevar un llamativo Valkyrie rojo, sumado a su fama le hace un blanco fácil.

"¡Esa es Milia Falyna!" - dice Alma, reconociendo el Valkyrie. "Nadie mas puede ser tan exhibicionista como ella."

"A mi no me importa, solo ve y mátala." - dice Zarn, con su usual modo compresivo fuera de servicio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Engel sigue la misma estrategia, aprovechando la poca maniobrabilidad a baja altura de los Battlepod. Por desgracia el Zentraedi no quiere dejarlo ir, prefiriendo raspar que ceder un solo palmo.

"No puedo huir por siempre." - se dice Engel a sí mismo, tirando de la palanca para pasar de golpe a modalidad Gerwalk, perdiendo tanta velocidad que cae directamente hacia abajo, dejando al Flemenmik pasar sobre él. Logra ganar de nuevo el control a pocos metros del suelo, con suficiente tiempo para intentar devolver el ataque.

El Zentraedi es tomado por sorpresa por la brusquedad de la acción, y trata de evadirse mientras algunos disparos le dan de lleno, uno directamente en el pecho dañando su cañón principal. Al perder velocidad para cambiar de dirección, pierde también altura, y termina estrellándose contra el suelo, rebotando contra las piedras. No tiene tiempo para elevarse de nuevo, cuando Engel le dispara desde corta distancia, convirtiéndolo en una bola de fuego.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zarn siente como tiembla cada tornillo de su armadura, persiguiendo y derribando a otro Valkyrie que estaba cerca. En el valle el campo de batalla esta muy reducido, porque los Valkyries están volando por debajo del nivel de las cimas, arremolinándose entre las nubes de humo y las estelas de los cazas y Battlepods que han sido averiados y derribados.

Ninguna de las dos fuerzas parece tener la superioridad, porque parece que están en hay un Valkyrie por cada Battlepod. A visto caer pocos aparatos de ambos bandos, lo que demuestra que hay demasiados pilotos experimentados en esta batalla. Si no sucede algo espectacular y milagroso aquí no va a quedar nadie vivo.

Toda estrategia Zentraedi involucra luchar hasta el ultimo soldado. Es una estrategia muy contraproducente, porque siempre se esta luchando pensando en la ultima batalla, sin pensar en un propósito estratégico mas allá. Pero si quiere tener una ventaja mas adelante, de nada le sirve morir ahora.

Solo hay una orden que pude dar.

"¿Tenemos comunicación con Zerl?" - pregunta al segundo oficial de Zerl.

En tierra, el oficial marcha junto al resto de las tropas, intentando alejarse de los cruceros.

"No señor, los micrones continúan interfiriendo las comunicaciones a larga distancia." - respondió la voz distorsionada en la radio.

Zarn se golpea con furia su pierna mientras consigue la decisión para dar la orden. "Reúna a todos los soldados para marchar en los transportes de tropas y diríjanse al norte."

"¿Huiremos?"

"¡Si! ¡Huiremos, escaparemos, nos retiraremos! ¿Puedo ser mas claro?"

"Eso no es digno..."

"No me hable de dignidad, idiota. Usted es un oficial que nunca a estado en un verdadero combate. ¡¡¡Muévase!!! Esta ahora al mando de la retirada."

"¿Dejamos al General Zerl solo? Señor, tenemos también muchos heridos."

"Zerl sabe cuidarse. En cuanto a los heridos... no podemos llevarlos."

"¡No podemos abandonarlos! La mayoría de los soldados heridos son nuestros." - dice el oficial, refiriéndose a 'nuestros' como los soldados de la fuerza de Zerl. Increíblemente ningún soldado de Zarn se encuentra herido.

"Estamos en medio de la batalla, no podemos darnos el lujo de atenderlos. Ahora empiecen a marchar mientras contenemos al enemigo. ¡¡¡Y no quiero saber nada mas de usted, que estoy ocupado!!!"

"Comandante... el frente de tormenta esta cambiando de dirección y esta acercándose al punto de reunión."

"Mejor así, sus naves no pueden volar en una tormenta."

"Pero nosotros tampoco."

"No importa. Eso o morir aquí."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras que en el cielo continua en combate, varios transportes livianos de tropas Quel-Quallie salen de sus sitios entre los cruceros donde habían sido escondidos.

Adaptados solo para cargar personal, pueden llevar 30 soldados apiñados como sardinas, quienes embarcan a toda velocidad mientras los Battlepod defienden el repliegue de las tropas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fin Capitulo 30  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Notas / divagaciones del autor:

Otro combate frontal. esta vez la U.N.Spacy no se anda con sutileza y ataca con la fuerza miliar. Los Zentraedi no estaban preparados para algo asi, pero debieron haberlo esperado. Zarn no tiene mucha experiencia en combate, por lo que es de esperar que no saque ninguna ventaja de esto.


	31. Chapter 31

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PARTE 31: FUERZA MAYOR**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Queadlunn de Alma es bastante ágil para no poseer aerodinámica para volar a baja altura, recurriendo a la pura fuerza bruta de sus motores para desplazarse y mantenerse en el aire. el rugido de los motores trabajando a su máxima capacidad le dan una sensación de poder y placer que nada en esta vida le puede dar. Esta vez Milia Falyna no se le escapara.

La famosa piloto as de aces de las fuerzas de Laplamiz al lado de la cual había luchado en el pasado y quien la había humillado. Si no lo hubiera constatado por si misma nunca hubiera creído a Milia capaz de pasarse al enemigo. Habría esperado eso de mujeres de menor voluntad y poca dignidad, pero no de ella.

Alma piensa que Milia es hábil, pero ella lo es más.

Milia se lanza en picada hacia el terreno, entrando en un angosto valle, flanqueado por altos precipicios, mientras el Queadlunn la sigue como si estuviera atada a ella por una cuerda. Alma dispara, pero sus disparos dan contra las paredes rocosas. Milia serpentea de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo casi imposible que la otra Zentraedi le acierte.

Al ver que no puede escapar eternamente, Milia pasa a modalidad Gerwalk y su VF rojo pierde velocidad para que la Queadlunn pase de largo. Milia aterriza bruscamente en el fondo del valle, teniendo a la armadura de combate arriba y frente a ella. Dispara hacia arriba, fallando miserablemente los primeros disparos, pero mientras la otra Zentraedi se aproxima su puntería mejora y varios disparos bien colocados terminan por hacer que se estrelle entre los peñascos. Lanzándose de nuevo al aire, Milia se coloca encima de la Queadlunn, y descarga una nueva ráfaga de disparos, obligándola a ponerse a la defensiva.

El sonido del percusor del cañón golpeando un cartucho vacío, le avisa que no tiene municiones. Esta desarmada a parte de sus cañones láser, que no le serian de mucha utilidad contra esta armadura que conoce tan bien.

Elevándose para salir del valle gana cada vez velocidad para tratar de poner la mayor distancia entre las dos. en este momento no siente que sea humillante escapar, solo piensa que puede regresar por ella mas tarde. Abajo, Alma logra ponerse de pie, mirando hacia arriba hacia Milia que esta escapando. Viendo que no podrá darle alcance, dispara un misil detrás de otro, para completar una salva de mas de una decena que se elevan dejándola envuelta en una nube de humo.

Milia reacciona a la alarma del sistema de alerta regresando de nuevo para volar a baja altura y tratar de perder a los mísiles. Varios pasan casi rozando su ala mientras vuela para tratar de acercarse a la montaña. Al cruzar tras ella, varios mísiles no pueden seguirla y se estrellan contra el borde. Varios mísiles mas la sigue pero son engañados por el terreno y terminan estrellándose contra las empinadas laderas.

Ella conoce perfectamente como se comportan esos mísiles, y sabe que lo ultimo que podía hacer es ganarles en velocidad, porque su VF solo alcanza dos y media veces la velocidad del sonido máximo a nivel del suelo, mientras que esos mísiles pueden ir cómodamente a seis. Puede engañarlos para que la pierdan con el terreno, pero su guía infrarroja es otro asunto. Si logra mantenerse volando bajo y puede ocultarse tras una de las pequeñas colinas...

Hay una fuerte sacudida, y después el cielo y la tierra empiezan a cambiar de lugar rápidamente. Cada luz en sus paneles se enciende. Su Valkyrie empieza a girar sobre su eje mayor, siéndole difícil poder controlar sus movimientos, pasando a modalidad Gerwalk para intentar detener la velocidad de caída. Aun esta muy por encima del suelo como para intentar buscar un punto para aterrizar. Debajo esta el bosque y muchos mas allá las montañas.

Implacablemente Alma toma altura para caer desde arriba. Milia la observa hacer su looping a toda velocidad, regresando para acabarla. Por un momento estira la mano para tomar las anillas del asiento eyector, pero su mente recuerda la ultimas vez que lo hizo. Recuerda lo indefensa que se sintió en ese instante, y por primera vez había sentido miedo en combate. Ahora mismo siente el mismo miedo, y se horroriza ante la idea de darle una nueva oportunidad a su enemiga para matarla.

El bosque se aproxima a su encuentro, mientras las turbinas sobrecalentadas tratan de mantener al mínimo su velocidad de caída.

Alma se encentra ya cayendo hacia Milia, viendo claramente la inconfundible forma del Valkyrie rojo. Al fin la tiene, a la mayor piloto que los Zentraedi han tenido, la traidora que abandonó a los suyos. La computadora de combate esta mostrándole todos los datos de los movimientos de Milia y calcula el mejor momento para disparar, calibrando sus armas para disparar. Alma siente ya el placer de su triunfo...

El fuerte golpe es suficiente para aturdir a Alma. No puede asimilar lo que ha pasado, cuando se encuentra dando vueltas mientras cae hacia el bosque. Entonces reacciona dándose cuenta de lo que pasa: El otro Valkyrie la ha embestido con tal fuerza que ahora los dos aparatos caen hacia el bosque. Es demasiado tarde cuando logra reencender sus motores para equilibrarse y cae de golpe contra los árboles, terminado por estrellarse contra el suelo varios metros mas abajo.

Engel tiene mas suerte, porque realmente nunca pierde el equilibrio y se encuentra ya buscando por encima de los árboles y disparando contra la Zentraedi que solo trata ahora de esquivar los disparos. Con la armadura boca abajo, muchos de los disparos dan de lleno contra los motores gemelos sobre su espalda, y penetran la armadura y dañando sus motores. Al encenderlos, sencillamente sueltan un chorro de humo negro y su vehículo de combate ahora esta inutilizado para volar.

Sintiéndose desesperado ante el derribo de su compañera, Zarn se lanza contra Engel con la intención de envestirlo, pero no logra tomar por sorpresa al Mayor, quien logra esquivarlo, pasando a modalidad Fighter y elevándose, mientras Zarn le dispara mientras trata de darle en su ascenso.

Mas allá, casi llegando al bosque, el Valkyrie de Milia sencillamente se le sale de control. Duda en eyectarse, pero cambia de opinión al pensar que puede tener una oportunidad de salvarse por ese medio, su Valkyrie se desploma, obligándole a quitar su mano de la anilla y tomar la palanca. Las patas de su VF golpean la copa de los árboles, empezando a girar durante las ultimas decenas de metros hacia el suelo, golpeando contra todo en su camino, árboles, rocas, termina rodando por el suelo antes de quedar apoyado contra el grupo de árboles que pudieron resistir el peso de su aparato.

Engel ve como el Valkyrie de Milia se desploma a un par de kilómetros, pero vuelve su atención hacia el Glaug, que empieza a disparar con su enorme cañón frontal. El Zentraedi se le viene de frente, aparentemente dispuesto a estrellarse contra él como un kamikaze.

Zarn intenta centrarlo en su mira, pero su aparato brinca violentamente, por lo que dispara cuanto puede para darle con alguno de sus disparos. El Valkyrie se le viene encima, incluso puede ver la transparencia del cristal de la cabina y detrás a su piloto. Puede darle...

Engel le dispara con las ultimas balas que tiene, acertándole todas en diferentes partes de la armadura de combate. Pero él ultimo disparo del Zentraedi antes de precipitarse le da en una de sus alas, convirtiéndola en una masa de laminas que terminan desgarrándose y volando en todas direcciones. Una de esas es hacia la entrada de la turbina, donde una pieza entra y es triturada por las aspas del motor, desgarrando los alabes y haciendo estallar toda la parte frontal de la turbina.

Envuelto en una espesa nube de humo negro, Engel se da la vuelta, olvidándose del Glaug que a duras penas se mantiene en el aire, aunque para la rabia del Mayor, bastante completo y con capacidad de vuelo. Se enfila hacia las montañas al sur, intentando alejarse lo más posible de los enemigos. Apagando la turbina dañada, apenas tiene propulsión para mantenerse en el aire.

Pasa por encima del sitio donde se estalló Milia, observando su aparato en un claro entre los árboles. No hay mas nada que hacer, tira de la anilla de eyección, y en segundos se encuentra flotando lentamente sobre la copa de los árboles, mientras que el tercer avión de combate que le habían confiado se estrella mas allá, convirtiéndose en una bola de fuego.

Mientras cae mira en todas direcciones, sin observar ya al Glaug. Antes de tocar el suelo, se siente inquieto al caer tan cerca de la posición enemiga, aunque esta se encuentra del otro lado de las montañas. Llega a tierra suavemente e inmediatamente libera el arnés de su paracaídas. Un aterrizaje de pie perfecto como en su época de muchacho en el DOSSAF, y le trae tantos recuerdos. Con rapidez, aprovecha la cubierta de tela gigante y corre para protegerse debajo de unos árboles. Puede que no haya visto a nadie, pero un paracaídas blanco y rojo es visible desde mucha distancia. Enrolla su paracaídas en una bola y le pone unas cuantas piedras encima, toma su radio de supervivencia.

"Aquí líder Ángel. ¿Alguien me escucha?" - llama.

"Adelante Líder Ángel. Este es Ángel 5-14. Escuchándole fuerte y claro." - Era la voz del Teniente Millard Johnson.

Voltea hacia arriba a tiempo para ver su Valkyrie color cobre pasar rugiendo sobre las copas de los árboles a casi 300 nudos. Aparentemente le habían dado, por lo que no podía contar mucho con él.

"¡Millard! ¿Cómo están las cosas allá arriba?".

"Los Zentraedi se están replegando hacia el norte..."

"Bien, ahora has una llamada y ve a ver si pueden sacarme de aquí."

"Entendido. Ahm, Mayor..."

"Dime."

"El Valkyrie de la Teniente Jenius esta como a 300 metros al norte de usted."

Engel mira en esa dirección como si de verdad esperada verla. "Bien Millard, regresa a la base y diles lo que nos pasó."

"Cuente con eso." - dice el piloto para romper la orbita sobre los árboles y dirigirse hacia la base.

Ahora Engel tiene sus propios problemas. Saca su pistola HK USP y se asegura que este lista. Puede que un arma de 9 mm no parezca mucho frente a un enorme Zentraedi de 9 metros, pero un buen disparo a la cabeza es tan eficiente como uno de un fusil de 5.56mm en el pecho, aunque también podría servirle en el peor de los casos, ya que no quiere verse en el caso de ser prisionero de guerra; suficiente con todos los POW que había capturado Kamjin.

A pesar de ser un arma relativamente antigua, la prefiere sobre cualquier otra. Motivos sentimentales, ya que era el arma de mano de su amada Sabina, quien prefería las pistolas extranjeras sobre las propias armas soviéticas.

Mientras camina por el bosque encuentra un sutil parecido con los bosques de las afueras de San Petersburgo, solo que sin mucha nieve, donde hizo su primera practica de combate. El clásico entrenamiento de ganar la posición controlada por el enemigo. Apenas era un muchacho de 16 años, junto con sus amigos Sergei, Zenia y Sabina. Eran chicos que pensaban que su entrenamiento solo seria un paso en un camino que les llevaría hacia otras cosas.

Pero también le hace recordar una caminata mucho más distinta. Ese recorrido entre los árboles de la isla Mayan, donde le acompañaba un miedo mucho mayor al que esta sintiendo ahora, porque era casado por seres humanos iguales a él mismo.

No se escucha mas nada que el sonido de las ramas meciéndose en el viento. El silencio solo ayuda a tensar sus nervios, pero en minutos logra acortar la distancia hacia el punto de caída de Milia. Por un momento se pregunta que hace, porque ese Valkyrie rojo es como una invitación para que lo maten a uno. Quizás esa idea del que a los 'camisetas rojas' siempre son los que salen muertos no sea del todo un invento.

El lugar esta silencioso, ni siquiera el ruido de una hoja. Desde la dirección en la que se acerca, ve al Valkyrie con la panza frente a él, observando sus turbinas humeantes. Al parecer Milia las apagó antes de tocar tierra.

Con pistola en alto rodea por debajo de la nariz, para llegar a la cabina. Se siente algo estúpido por su actitud, si aparece un Zentraedi tendía 5 veces su estatura y con dificultad se escondería detrás del Valkyrie y mucho menos entre los árboles hasta cierta distancia.

El cristal de la cabina esta roto, y Engel se encuentra ya caminando encima de los cristales, sobresaltándose por el ruido de los más pequeños crujiendo bajo las suelas de sus botas.

Entonces percibe un olor bastante conocido para él.

Milia esta todavía atada al arnés de su asiento de eyección. Por la forma en que había caído su VF, el cuerpo de la Zentraedi esta de costado, con sus dos brazos caídos en esa dirección. Engel la mira detenidamente y se fija en una parte de del pantalón de su uniforme completamente empapada de sangre. La Zentraedi esta inconsciente.

Luego de mirarla unos momentos, se decide y guarda su arma. Se sube al marco de la cabina y le quita el casco. Sabe que debe moverla en su condición, pero si la deja allí se va a desangrar. Suelta sus arneses, dejándola libre. Pasa su mano por su cintura y la levanta sin ningún esfuerzo, sorprendido de que sea una mujer tan frágil y liviana.

Con cuidado la pone sobre el suelo.

Engel duda por un momento en lo que debe hacer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Queadlunn descansa sobre el suelo, aun boca abajo. Zarn aterriza a su lado, acercándose para darle un ligero empujón y voltear la armadura femenina para que quede tendida de espalda.

Incluso antes de que se enderece, Zarn salta fuera de su cabina y se acerca para auxiliarla.

Al abrir la cabina, se encuentra con Alma, desmayada y con el cristal de su casco roto. Le quita el casco, y parece más pálida que nunca. La golpea ligeramente en la mejilla, pero la mujer no reacciona. Empieza a sentir desasosiego porque no sabe que hacer en estos casos. Sabe que hacer en otros casos, pero no como tratar a un herido, mucho menos cuando es alguien como ella.

Libera primeros sus brazos de los mandos y después tira de su cuerpo esperando que sus pies no se atoren en los pedales. Pero sale fácilmente y con delicadeza la toma entre sus brazos y sube con ella a la cabina de su Glaug.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante el ataque la Spacy utilizó 100 aviones, siendo de ellos 96 VF-1 en todas sus variantes, 2 VFER-1 y dos ES-11D Cat's Eye. Una fuerza importante de 40 aviones vino del portaviones CVS-105 Ceres; 27 escuadrones se estacionaron en la base provisional al sur del campo de batalla y finalmente el resto de los aparatos realizaron un vuelo directo desde Alaska.

Luego de casi dos horas de combate, la base provisional se encuentra recibiendo los Valkyries que regresan de la misión. El Coronel Doherty no esta contando a los que regresan, pero se da cuenta que se han perdido casi un tercio de los aviones enviados. Una mala proporción para el primer ataque y pensar que ahora debe prepararse para un segundo ataque.

Los grupos de mantenimiento están corriendo por todos lados para revisar y apartar a los Valkyries mas dañados y reparar los que estén en condiciones más optimas para combatir.

Varios VC-33 se encuentran descargando con rapidez pero con seguridad varios mísiles AMM-1 embarcados en cajas de embalaje de seguridad. El Coronel se queda mirando como un grupo de armeros saca uno de su caja y entre cuatro reclutas levantan el misil y lo aseguran en el riel bajo el ala de un Valkyrie. Otros se encargan de una carretilla que lleva cuatro mísiles aire-tierra de 670 kg, los cuales quizás sean necesarios si deben atacar el transporte principal de tropas que se presume se encontrara con los Zentraedi.

"Cuando tengamos control aéreo vamos a empezar a lanzar los helicópteros de búsqueda y rescate. Uno de los pilotos ya tiene ubicado al Mayor, y a su esposa." - dice Doherty en voz alta para superar el rugido del Valkyrie recién armado que despegar y regresar a la zona de combate. Un poco mas allá un helicóptero de asalto AH-72 "Commanchero" se encuentra elevándose sobre sus cabezas y reuniéndose con otros dos de su misma especie y dirigirse al campo de batalla.

"Pero señor... tengo que buscar a Milia." - dice Max Jenius.

"Lo entiendo perfectamente, pero también es su deber tomar el mando ahora que el Mayor esta ausente."

"Pero..."

"Por el momento no puede. El Mayor ya tiene ubicada a su esposa, si necesita ayuda, él le dará la que necesite hasta que podamos rescatarlos."

"Siento mucho decirlo, pero no confió en dejar a mi mujer con él Mayor."

"No conozco al Mayor, pero conozco a la gente de su clase. Un soldado profesional, que ha estado toda su vida en él ejercito. Puede que sienta odio y resentimiento, pero no creo que sea un tipo que piense que va a tomar la justicia por su mano y que se la pase matando al que le caiga mal. No creo que cometa una estupidez."

"¡Si esta herida puede dejarla morir! No quiero que este con él."

"Por el momento es mejor que estén juntos."

"¡Necesito encontrar a mi esposa!" - insiste Max, exasperado y pateando el suelo.

"¡Su deber esta primero!" - exclama el Coronel. "La infantería estará aquí dentro de dos horas, y necesito a todos los pilotos para poder mantener el control del sitio. Ya tengo las manos llenas con los VF extras que pedí del Ceres solo para controlar a los prisioneros."

El Coronel le tiende un impreso que saca de su chaqueta.

"Hemos recibido el parte meteorológico de que la tormenta se mueve ahora hacia el sur y más rápido que antes, y quiero comenzar a organizar un segundo golpe antes de que no podamos volar por el clima, y sin él Mayor ahora usted es el responsable de dirigir el ataque."

Max se siente triste y a la vez enojado pero Doherty tiene razón, tiene que poner orden en el campo de batalla.

"Esta bien señor, iré y trataré de ganar la batalla, pero que le quede claro que lo hago por Milia."

Max se aleja dando grandes zancadas, apenas reparando en la Capitána Takeda, quien esta más tranquila al saber que Engel esta a salvo y que no le ha pasado nada. Pero aun esta preocupada porque haya caído tan al norte, muy cerca del frente enemigo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando abre los ojos, se da cuenta que esta viva. Intenta moverse, pero siente un dolor punzante en la pierna que le hace chillar.

"No se mueva. Tiene una herida en la pierna." - dice, o más bien ordena, la voz de Engel.

"¡¡¡Me duele muchísimo!!!" - dice Milia mientras algunas lagrimas se escapan de sus ojos.

"¿Es su primera herida?" - pregunta Engel mientras se arrodilla para examinar su pierna.

"Nunca me había pasado nada así antes. ¡Me duele!"

"Es bueno que le duela."

"¿Que tiene de bueno?"

"Pudiera ni siquiera moverla. No se queje, se supone que es una brava piloto Zentraedi."

Milia esta incomoda por su cercanía, ni siquiera quiere que la toque.

"No se preocupe. No voy a hacerle daño."

"Menos mal." - dice Milia algo aliviada.

"Mucho. Espero." - dice Engel mientras aprieta con fuerza el nudo de los vendajes que puso para parar la hemorragia de la pierna de Milia y sacándole otro chillido que trata de reprimir.

La vergüenza de su debilidad, mas su orgullo, la hacen tratar de rechazar la ayuda del Mayor, pero él termina su trabajo asegurando los vendajes.

Milia se queda con los ojos cerrados un momento. Acepta con calma, el hecho de que no puede levantarse sola. El orgullo y la vergüenza le impiden decir nada, y luego de un segundo mas, coloca su mano sobre la orilla del sito donde esta tendida para impulsarse. Al sentarse se da cuenta que se encuentra tendida en una especie de improvisada cama elevada, y que a sus espalda hay una especie de techo inclinado hecho con la tela de un paracaídas; además se encuentra cubierta por la manta térmica de supervivencia que tanto había insistido que trajeran todos, pero que muy pocos creyeron necesaria, incluso ella, pero que por suerte puso a ultima hora en su equipo de supervivencia.

"¿Que me pasó?" - pregunta sintiéndose mareada.

"Dejó que la volvieran a derribar. Esta perdiendo habilidad... y debió haberse lanzado en paracaídas."

"¿Usted me...?"

"Sí.."

"¿Porque?"

"¡No pregunte! ¿Sí? Estoy cansado, y lo ultimo que quiero es estar gastando mas energías en usted."

"¿Porque me ayuda si me odia? ¿Si soy una Zentraedi?"

"El que sea Zentraedi no tiene nada que ver... Me puede ser útil mas adelante." - insiste, improvisando esta ultima parte.

Milia lo piensa por un momento. ¿Cómo le puede ser útil en su condición?

"De todas maneras..." - Milia se detiene un momento para pensar lo que esta diciendo, pero al final se decide a decirlo, pero volviendo la cabeza para mirar en otra dirección. "Gracias."

Es curioso como él la hacia sentir. Débil... odia eso. Pero no completamente, tal vez ahí esta esa sensación de miedo que a veces la invadía al pensar en él.

"No me agradezca nada." - Engel la corta con su glacial tono marcial, al que ella ya se estaba acostumbrando. "Igual pude haberla dejado que se desangrara."

"Pero no lo hizo... y eso es lo que le agradezco."

Engel no le dice nada, solo se queda sentado sobre una piedra, escarbando distraídamente el suelo con la pequeña hacha del equipo de supervivencia.

Milia se siente tan avergonzada. Avergonzada de que él hubiera visto su debilidad. Avergonzada de no estar sola, avergonzada de pensar en que necesita de él.

"No es bueno que un niño crezca sin alguno de sus padres." - dice Engel de repente, como si hablara consigo mismo con una voz mas calmada.

"Cada vez que salgo en una misión con Max siempre temo que sea a él a quien le pase algo, nunca pienso en mi."

"La piloto as que no piensa que nadie puede derribarla. Creo que la derribó dos veces la misma compañera suya..."

"¡No lo diga!"

Engel se ríe. "No se preocupe, ahora su amiga esta en alguna parte alimentando gusanos."

"Pero lo derribaron a usted."

"No fui derribado... me lance en paracaídas.

Engel se queda callado otra vez, mirando hacia arriba cuando un distante sonido atraviesa la quietud del bosque.

"Sus compañeros huyen hacia el norte, lo más probable es que empiecen los rescates cuando tengan asegurada el área." - dice Engel. "Tiene suerte, una vez tuve que lanzarme en paracaídas en medio de un combate, pero mi paracaídas no se abrió, y estuve tres meses en el hospital y después seis meses sin poder volar."

Milia se siente curiosa, porque nunca habían cruzado mas de tres frases seguidas en las ultimas semanas. Mucho menos de hablar de cosas personales.

"¿Cree que tarden en rescatarnos?"

"Eso depende de cuantos están igual que nosotros. Recuerde que no somos los únicos en tierra ahora y deben de haber algunos de sus compañeros por allí."

"¿Cuánto puede tardar?"

"Por suerte ya saben donde estamos, un piloto nos localizó." - Engel revisa su bolsillo, reconfortado que su pequeña radio de localización este allí. "De cualquier forma pueden rastrearnos si nos toca movernos."

Milia se queda viendo el fuego que Engel ha encendido delante de ella. Amontonó varias ramas largas para hacer una fogata alargada, la cual la ha mantenido caliente.

"Pudo solo haberme puesto la manta encima." - dice sin mirar al Mayor.

"Vamos a pasar mucho tiempo aquí. Además, estoy acostumbrado a este clima. Nací en un sitio de la Tierra donde hace mucho frío. Cuando era un niño vivía en un sitio igual de frío, y ya de grande tuve mi primera practica de combate en la nieve."

"Solo he conocido el espacio. La flota siempre se desplazaba entre sistemas estelares y libraba batallas en el espacio exterior. Pero siempre me agradaba cuando llegábamos a un planeta. Y cuando llegue a la Tierra... creo que nunca había visto un sitio más hermoso en toda la galaxia."

De repente Engel tira la hacha contra uno de los troncos, quedándose clavada.

"Eso ya no podrá ser así. Tu y tus compañeros solo a traído caos y destrucción a mi mundo. Trajeron su guerra a mi planeta, mataron a casi todos los seres humanos en este mundo." - dice con el mismo tono de voz con que le había hablado al comienzo.

"No tengo la culpa de sus desgracias. Llegáramos o no los Zentraedi, igual la humanidad se hubieran autodestruido. Nosotros luchamos contra él _Ejercito de Vigilancia_ porque se interpone nuestra propia existencia. Los Zentraedi no luchábamos por religión ni por esclavizar a nadie." - dice Milia, levantando la voz para darle énfasis, pero extrañamente su voz no sale con la intensidad que quería, se siente cansada.

"¡Sí! Los humanos somos culpables por nuestras propias desgracias. Antes de que llegaran ya estábamos en un camino de autodestrucción. Ustedes solo precipitaron el proceso. Apenas nos enteramos de que venían y nos empezamos a matar entre nosotros. ¡¡Y listo!! El mundo se acabó. Sigo aquí luchando porque creo que tengo que hacer algo para evitar que lo que queda de la humanidad se monte otra vez en el camino de la autodestrucción."

"Pero usted insiste en eliminar a todo el que se atraviesa en su camino con armas nucleares..."

"Hace unos años estuve al mando de una operación contra una posición de la Alianza que debía ser destruida a toda costa." - empieza a decir Engel con algo de calma en su voz. "Debíamos hacer un bombardeo de precisión, pero si todos nuestros intentos fallaban, debíamos utilizar armas nucleares para acabarla. La destrucción de ese emplazamiento era tan importante y vital que la guerra se acorto literalmente en dos años. Por eso nunca dudo ni un momento en utilizarlas las veces que sea necesario."

"¿Porque usted?"

"¿Porque yo? Porque alguien tiene que asumir esa responsabilidad... ¡y cumplir con su deber! Porque todos estos niños no entienden que lo que esta en juego es la extinción de la humanidad. No entienden, la realidad."

"Max siempre piensa en eso también, no pasa un solo día en que no se preocupe de eso."

"Jenius es un piloto extraordinario, pero es aun un niño. Usted también lo es, porque tres años no son suficientes para entender un mundo que requiere años de entrenamiento."

"Se lo suficiente. Max no solo es mi esposo, ha sido mi maestro y me ha enseñado tantas cosas como para saber que hay algo mas que la guerra, que existe esperanza."

"Su esperanza no es la misma esperanza con la que sueñan sus compañeros en las ciudad, los rebeldes ni mucho menos los propios humanos. Hay tantas formas de esperanza como personas."

"¡Deje de decir eso!" - exclama Milia en un tomo de voz mas bajo que el que quería utilizar.

"¿¡Que!?"

"¡Ellos ya no son mis compañeros!"

Engel no le responde. Milia se resigna a este final de la conversación...

"A pesar de lo que piense... no quiero matar Zentraedis, me gustaría que se dedicaran a cualquier cosa, hay tantas cosas por hacer en el mundo. Estoy contento con todos los Zentraedis que han escogido vivir en paz, a tener hijos y a ser ciudadanos respetables. Pero están los que luchan, y si siguen insistiendo en pelar entonces tengo que hacerles frente. Si mi misión exige tener que matarlos, no solo a ellos, sino a humanos también, pues que malo para ellos. Quiero que me responda algo, usted, Milia Falyna la piloto as de las fuerzas Zentraedi, no Milia Falyna Jenius la madre y esposa, ¿se rendiría ante el enemigo?"

Milia lo piensa un momento, dándose cuenta que solo hay una respuesta a esa pregunta, tan predecible que sabe que Engel solo quiere que ella se lo diga.

"No, la Primera Oficial Milia Falyna jamás se rendiría sin luchar, y lucharía hasta morir."

"Eso es lo que piensan los soldados a quien combatiremos. Luchan por luchar y no porque tengan una causa para hacerlo."

"Las razones que teníamos era él _Ejercito de Vigilancia_..."

"Una guerra de medio millón de años y en la que no hay ningún progreso aparente. Solo piénsalo Milia: medio millón de años es un enorme abismo de tiempo. Cuando comenzaron la guerra los humanos aun estaban corriendo desnudos y colgándose de las ramas. Hace cien mil el humano empezó a evolucionar hasta lo que es hoy. ¿Que hubiera pasado si los Zentraedi hubieran llegado en ese momento? ¿Cuándo la humanidad no sabia nada ni de sí misma?"

Engel habla para sí mismo, ignorando por completo a Milia.

"Pareciera que el destino quiso que fuera en este momento cuando los humanos pudieran entender la tecnología. Como si todo esto estuviera planeado."

"Max me contó que los humanos creen en un ser superior, un Dios creador del universo y que él planeó todas las cosas."

"¿Max cree en Dios?"

"Siempre me dice que siempre hay algo más grande que nosotros mismos... pero si, dice que Dios siempre esta allí, aunque nunca responda."

"Le diré la respuesta uno de los grandes misterios del mundo: Dios no existe. Lo que ellos llaman Dios creador de la humanidad solo fueron... cosas de la evolución. El Dios de las religiones solo ha sido la excusa para esclavizar y aterrorizar a la gente. Conozco a muchos que dejaron él ejercito por miedo a que Dios los mandara al infierno por matar al enemigo. Claro que existe algo más grande que nosotros, pero esas solo son las fuerzas que crearon el universo y que lo mantienen. No es magia, son las mismas cosas que hacen volar los aviones y los hacen salir a ustedes de sus cámaras de clonación."

"No es como las demás personas." - dice Milia mirando mas allá hacia el bosque.

"Claro que no. Soy ruso, y además desde hace mucho he dejado de tratar de hacer que las demás personas me entiendan."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muchos de los soldados Zentraedis piensan estar ya en la tormenta, pero solo se trata de las primeras ráfagas de las ventiscas. Solo se han movido unas cuantas decenas de kilómetros mas al norte, pero pareciera que habían cruzado la galaxia. El terreno cambió completamente, encontrándose ahora sobre suelo totalmente cubierto de nieve, y debido a la falta de instalaciones, parte de las tropas deben estar dentro de los Battlepods, los apretados transportes ligeros de tropas y, los desafortunados, a descubierto.

Si la Comandante Delke no llega en las siguientes horas, Zarn tendrá que empezar ayudar a enterrar a los soldados que están empezando a congelarse. Ha sido la peor derrota, y todo por un estúpido error. Si sobrevive a esto... mejor solo debería pensar en sobrevivir a esto para pensar mas adelante.

Como cualquier oficial dispuesto a ganarse a sus tropas, el propio General recorre el improvisado campamento, asegurándose que la artillería y los Battlepods estén preparados para repeler un nuevo ataque. En los ojos de los soldados, a pesar su actitud férrea, veía miedo. Si alguna vez a sentido miedo es ahora. Estaba asustado tanto como ellos, pero Zarn no tiene tiempo ni derecho a tener miedo.

Esta la opción de rendirse, lanzar las armas al suelo y caminar con las manos en alto; o como hace los humanos, mostrar una bandera blanca... no, no podía hacerlo. No será prisionero, porque sabe que pasara el resto de sus días como prisionero de guerra, encerrado, porque sabe que nunca podría encajar en la cultura humana. Para él, ningún soldado que haya luchado por tantos años puede siquiera pensar en cambiar esa forma de vida.

Luego de dar vueltas por allí, regresa al sitio donde esta su Glaug. Puesto de espaldas al viento, su cubierta protege a Alma del frío. Sumado a su miedo de ser capturado, esta la preocupación por Alma. Ella no ha despertado desde que la rescató a pesar de no parecer tener ninguna herida. Intentó despertarla, pero no reaccionó. No podía hacer más nada que seguir preocupándose, porque los encargados del cuerpo medico por mala suerte formaban parte de la tropa de Zerl, y quizás todos estén muertos o hechos prisioneros.

Debe esperar al Delke para esto también.

Como si fuera un acto de fe, todas sus esperanzas están depositadas en ella.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Traer los tres batallones de 15 Destroid Spartan MBR-07-MK II cada uno recayó en la fuerza conjunta Zentraedi-Spacy. Un trasporte medio de tropas aterriza a cierta distancia en el valle, descargando los Destroid que en minutos alcanzan la posición del blanco.

Los Spartan no encontraron resistencia cuando llegaron al campo de batalla, y los Zentraedis que se reúnen allí son en su mayoría heridos, y algunos prisioneros bajo la custodia de los Valkyries que continúan revoloteando por los alrededores.

Doherty vuela en un helicóptero para evaluar los daños y el estado de los Zentraedi capturados. Hay muchos heridos, por lo que supone que los oficiales los abandonaron. Por alguna razón no le sorprende esta indiferencia hacia los soldados. Kamjin era conocido por llegar incluso a matar a sus propios soldados, no le sorprendería que tuviera discípulos suyos por allí.

Volando a baja altura abre la puerta del helicóptero para mirar mejor. Un fuerte olor le recibe. El olor del napalm quemándose. Por alguna razón recuerda esa línea de la película 'Apocalipsis Now' sobre el olor del napalm en la mañana...

Si lo pensaba concientemente, podía percibir el olor a carne quemada. Es espantoso, hubiera preferido que se hubieran utilizado bombas normales que estar friéndolos, incluso pensaba en utilizar las clásicas bombas de combustible aire. Pero había que pensar en la relación masa / destrucción, y las bombas incendiarias eran más efectivas contra los Battlepods que las bombas convencionales, mientras que las de combustible aire son efectivas contra tropas y vehículos de tierra.

Aun le horroriza la idea del Mayor Engel de soltar una nuclear y acabarlos de una vez. Por suerte el Comodoro Gloval es un hombre de sentido común y decidió un ataque convencional... pero aun tiene dos ingredientes para un ataque nuclear: tres ojivas tácticas en el campamento y alguien que esta dispuesto a usarlas.

Hiroshima, Nagasaki y Tsuchizaki durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial; el destructor _Tsiolkovsky_, las ciudades de Kryve Ozero y San Petersburgo durante la Guerra de Unificación; y Brasil hace solo nueve semanas. El Coronel Doherty no quería tener el dudoso honor de ser quien ordene una nueva matanza nuclear, a pesar de que el Mayor Engel ya ha tenido la distinción de tener dos de seis oportunidades de hacerlo.

Cuando aseguren el área y empiecen las labores de rescate, se lanzara hacia el norte. No le gustó usar tanta violencia en este primer ataque, porque ahora las fuerzas restantes pensaran que no hay mas opción aparte de la muerte. Pero ahora el objetivo a cambiado, si los reportes del transporte de tropas de rescate son ciertas, ese será el blanco, y debe hacer todo lo posible para destruirlo no dejarles medios de escape a los rebeldes.

"Regresemos." - ordena al piloto y luego de girar para evitar una de las columnas de humo se dirige a su campamento base.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siente mucho frío en sus piernas y brazos, no importa todo lo abrigada que se sienta.

No tiene idea del tiempo, ni siquiera es conciente si ha estado dormida.

Cierra los ojos por un momento, mientras un copo de nieve aparecido de la anda cae sobre su rostro.

Abre un poco los ojos y mira hacia el extraño cielo. En su cenit es de un color oscuro, parecido al de la noche más oscura, bajando la vista hacia el horizonte cambian gradualmente del negro, pasando por el azul en todas sus intensidades hasta un color blanco indefinido donde el sol parece querer juntarse con la tierra.

Se siente cansada a pesar de no estar haciendo nada.

Golpetea su pecho con sus dedos, sintiendo una extraña sensación en sus dedos, como si fueran de piedra, pero al frotarlos están tan suaves como siempre.

Quiere caminar, ponerse de pie y tratar de llegar a su casa.

Extrañaba su casa, su esposo y a su hija. Su pequeña Komilia. en la indecisión por encontrar un nombre le puso Komilia, que significa simplemente "pequeña Milia" en su lengua natal.

Su pequeña bebe debe estar extrañándola también, tan pequeña e inocente, sin idea de donde esta su madre ahora. No podía entender como había padres capaces de abandonar a sus hijos, si son las cosas más hermosas que hay.

No hay nada mas para ella que su bebe, si debía elegir entre Max y Komilia, no dudaría ni un segundo en quedarse con ella.

Tiene que llegar a su casa, antes de que se haga de noche.

Tiene que pasar por Komilia a la guardería...

No, a casa de Kim...

No, a casa de Marina...

No, esta en casa de Claudia...

No, la dejó con Zariá... pero Zariá esta trabajando en la Luna, ¿cómo llegó su hija hasta allá sola?

¿Dónde esta su hija? ¿Quién tiene a su bebé?

Se apoya en un brazo para sentarse, sin hacer caso del dolor en su pierna.

Tiene que llegar a casa y buscar a su hija.

Pone su pie bueno en el suelo, pero al tratar de poder el otro, el dolor es demasiado fuerte y cae al suelo.

No importa, si tiene que llegar a su casa arrastrándose, lo hará.

"¡Quédese quieta!" - dice Engel mientras se acerca para ayudarla.

"¡Deje me en paz! Tengo que llegar a mi casa."

"¡¿No se da cuenta lo que esta haciendo?!"

"¡Tengo que ver a mi hija! ¿Quién tiene a mi bebé?"

Engel trata de agarrarla, pero la mujer le lanza golpes sacando fuerzas de alguna parte.

"¡Usted no quiere que vuelva a ver a mi niña!" - dice Milia mientras comienza a llorar.

"Su hija esta bien." - dice cuando por fin logra sostenerle las manos.

"¡¡¡No!!! Usted es un hombre malvado, me va a matar y después va a matar a mi bebé."

"Quédese quieta. Esta desvariando."

Milia empieza a llorar como una niña, mascullando algunas palabras en Zentraedi y deja de forcejear, pero continua temblando. A pesar del frío tiene el rostro bañado en sudor. Ha perdido mucha sangre y el frío no esta ayudando mucho. La recuesta con cuidado, para revisar de nuevo su pierna, notando como la herida sigue sangrando y filtrando sangre entre los vendajes.

Mientras busca nuevas gasas en su botiquín, por primera vez Gennadi Engel se siente realmente preocupado por la vida de Milia Falyna Jenius.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[Fin Capitulo 31  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Notas / divagaciones del autor:

Camisetas rojas: los fans de Star Trek y que conozcan la serie original, sabrán que los tripulantes son las camisas rojas siempre son los primeros en morir. Y la cuestión a quedado ya como un cliché.

La idea de Engel cuidando una Milia herida originalmente era a la inversa, quizás pueda usar eso para mas adelante.


	32. Chapter 32

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PARTE 32: RESENTIMIENTOS**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Engel se siente bastante cansado. Hace ya una hora desde que Milia tuvo su 'ataque', pero ahora esta dormida. no han pasado muchas horas desde que pidió el rescate, pero se siente impaciente, a pesar de saber perfectamente que o pueden venir a rescatarlos hasta que limpien el espacio aéreo de enemigos. No se puede arriesgar la vida de cinco hombre por dos, y mucho menos tener 7 prisioneros en lugar de dos.

"Perdóneme Mayor."

La voz de Milia es como un susurro, incluso a Engel le pareció que tenia en ella cierto tono de... algo. Engel había recibido adiestramiento medico cuando entro en la fuerza aérea rusa, y actualizo sus conocimientos al unirse a la Spacy. Pero solo es conocimiento técnico, como poner inyecciones y primeros auxilios. Pero no llega a entender la sutileza del organismo, misma sutileza que hacia que la mujer delante de él pudiera estar a punto de arrancarle los ojos mientras le insultaba y momentos después estar temblorosa pidiendo disculpas.

"Solo descanse, en cualquier momento nos recogerán."

"Se que me voy a morir..."

"Nadie se muere por un rasguño. Se supone que es una fiera guerrera. No debería acobardarse por eso."

"No es a usted a quien le duele."

Milia se siente tan avergonzada que no quiere verlo a la cara. Siente esa vergüenza tan fuerte que incluso es mayor que el sentimiento de debilidad aun afecta todo su cuerpo. Mueve los dedos, pero estos responden como si pesaran toneladas. Aun no puede entender porque él no simplemente la abandona, sino que se esfuerza en ayudarla. Al principio tenia que reconocer que sintió miedo, pero ahora solo es confusión. Voltea la cabeza, y lo ve, mirándole fijamente con sus ojos azul brillante. Engel no parpadea, como si fuera alguna especie de... maquina.

"Me odia, ¿verdad?" - pregunta Milia.

"No siento cariño por usted."

"¿A sentido cariño por alguien?"

Engel no se esperaba esa pregunta, pero decide responderle.

"Mi esposa, mi hija."

"¿Porque la abandonó?"

"Ella me dejo a mi. Yo la amo, pero parece que ella no me ama tanto como pensaba. Max tiene mucha suerte de tener a alguien que lo ame tanto."

Se arrodilla a su lado, ahora parece inconsciente.

"Milia..."

Engel le pone una mano en la mejilla. Ella reacciona, aun adormilada, y pone su mano sobre la de él.

"Milia..."

"Mayor..." - susurra mientras le aprieta la mano.

"Estoy aquí Milia."

"Frío... tengo mucho frío."

"Lo sé. Tranquila. Ahora puedes dormir."

Milia cierra los ojos, mientras le sigue apretando la mano. Él se queda mirándola por un rato, pensando en lo extraño que es verla así, tan vulnerable. Esta mujer había sido la causante de tantas muertes, tanto sufrimiento. Ella había sido causante de la muerte de Yelena Nikolayev y Roy Focker.

Ahora esta aquí con ella, teniéndola completamente a su merced. Recuerda a la otra Zentraedi, como se sintió cuando... descargó toda su ira contra ella. Había fantaseado tantas veces en un momento como este, teniéndola para sencillamente matarla con sus propias manos, despedazarla y esparcir sus pedazos por el suelo.

Esto es suficiente para hacerle regresar a su mente ese deseo de venganza y ese odio a su corazón. Pone sus manos alrededor del cuello de Milia, y piensa en lo fácil que seria, lo rápido, poniendo algo de presión.

Pero una parte de su mente le decía que matándola no regresara a la vida a Lena y a Roy, y que se traería tantos problemas que probablemente terminaría muerto o completamente loco.

Ella abre los ojos. Engel no se había dado de cuenta que sus ojos son verdes, y que tiene algo que lo detiene en su intento de matarla. Aun adormilada, pero con esa lucidez que había recuperado. Sabe que es lo que él le intenta hacer, pero no se queja ni intenta defenderse, como si lo aceptara, solo levanta sus manos para volver a tomar sus manos.

Engel siempre había pensado que los Zentraedi tendrían la piel diferente a la de los humanos, pero Milia era tan parecida tanta mujeres humanas...

Milia hace ruidos entre gimiendo y gruñendo, como si estuviera luchando contra un dolor muy grande, o haciendo un gran esfuerzo ya que se esfuerza en apretar las manos de Engel, quien a soltado su cuello y solo tiene una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de la Zentraedi.

El rugido de un Valkyrie rompe el silencio entre los árboles. Luego un segundo aparato, mucho más cercano. Empezando a elevarse en volumen los golpes de hélices inconfundibles de un SH-85 'Sea Sergeant', volando a baja altura.

"Ángel 5-14 a Líder Ángel. ¿Cómo esta Mayor?" - escucha decir a su radio.

Engel toma la radio y se da cuenta que su boca esta tan seca como algodón. "Aquí líder Ángel... Estoy bien, pero Milia necesita que la saquen de aquí. No puedo ver nada de entre estos árboles, pero los escucho claramente. ¿Dónde está el helicóptero?"

"Le comunicare con ellos."

Hubo un minuto de silencio, hasta que la radio regresa a la vida con la voz del piloto del helicóptero de rescate.

"Aquí SAR 309. Tenemos su posición pero los árboles son muy densos en su ubicación, ¿puede moverse hacia el norte?"

"Negativo. La Teniente Falyna Jenius no esta como para hacer patinaje artístico." - dice Engel, en un tono bastante sarcástico.

"Entonces no se muevan de allí."

Engel deja la radio a un lado y se arrodilla al lado de Milia. La toca en la mejilla y siente su piel helada, y no precisamente por el frío.

"Ya vinieron a buscarnos."

Engel se levanta, pero Milia le agarra del brazo.

"No me deje sola, por favor."

"Vas a estar bien. Solo quédate tranquila." - le dice mientras le da una ligera palmadita en la mejilla.

Habían pensado en el asco que le producía el siquiera acercarse a un Zentraedi, por todo ese lavado de cerebro sobre el aspecto de los extraterrestres, y ese libro de ilustraciones de H. R Giger que le habían regalado. Pero mirándola aquí y ahora, se siente diferente. Milia Falyna Jenius se ve igual que una mujer; al tocarla, se siente igual a una mujer, e incluso tiene un olor indiscutiblemente humano.

El helicóptero continuo volando por encima de los árboles, alejándose hasta que encuentra un punto relativamente abierto entre los árboles a unos 50 metros de la posición del Mayor. Suspendido a 20 metros de altura el helicóptero empieza a bajar a un rescatista en rappel.

El para-jumper se acerca hacia ellos.

"¿Mayor Engel?"

"El mismo. Necesitamos sacarla."

"Déjeme revisarla. ¿Que me puede decir?"

"Tiene una herida muy fea en la pierna y perdió mucha sangre. No sé cuanta pero he hecho lo mejor que pude."

"Vamos a llevarla al claro. No puedo subirla por entre estos árboles." - dice el rescatista.

"Quédate tranquila, ya nos vamos." - le dice Engel a Milia.

El hombre se toma su tiempo para examinarla, ponerle un enésimo vendaje sobre la herida e intenta alzarla en sus brazos. Pero la Zentraedi no deja que la cargue.

"Déjeme a mí." - dice Engel mientras toma su lugar y la alza, sin tener ninguna negativa de la mujer.

"Vamos con cuidado." - dice el PJ mientras camina delante de Engel para evitar que tropiece.

El helicóptero esta dando vueltas alrededor del área, no quedándose en un mismo sitio mientras los dos Valkyries continúan patrullando el área inmediata. Aun no tiene completamente asegurada esta área.

Bajo las ordenes del rescatista el helicóptero empieza a bajar con la grúa una camilla color naranja.

"Recuéstela con cuidado." - le dice el rescatista a Engel.

Milia apenas se mueve cuando entre los dos la acomodan y la aseguran con correas.

"No me dejes sola..." - dice Milia con una voz que apenas escucha.

"No te preocupes, estaré detrás de ti."

Cediendo, la mujer se queda tranquila mientras empiezan a subirla. En pocos segundos el personal del helicóptero la reciben y la meten dentro el aparato, liberando la camilla y poniendo el arnés para subir a los dos hombres en tierra.

El rescatista y el Mayor son subidos juntos. Al Mayor lo jalan primero y luego a su salvador, y antes de que cierren la puerta el helicóptero ya se encuentra en movimiento. Uno de la tripulación le ofrece una manta térmica, y entonces se da cuenta de cuanto frío tiene.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una fuerte brisa ya esta barriendo el área del campamento, obligando a apuntalar las improvisadas tiendas de campaña. Las que están requiriendo mas protección son la de la enfermería y la de control. Si el viento comienza a golpearles con mas intensidad, deberán empezar la evacuación.

El viento ya es suficiente para hacer tambalear ligeramente con sus ráfagas más fuertes a los Valkyries, que cargados con todo su armamento, están puestos en configuración Gerwalk a la espera de al orden de despegar.

Max Tiene una sensación mayor de frío, pese a que la temperatura es la misma, y esa sensación desagradable en el fondo de su estomago no ayuda para hacerle entrar en calor. Su esposa fue derribada, por segunda vez. Esta preocupado, no por el hecho en si de ser derribada, sino que ella es la mejor piloto que había conocido, y le resulta imposible que hubiera una mejor que ella.

Los tres Sea Sergeant apenas se dan abasto para buscar y recuperar a los pilotos caídos. Con todo el control del trafico radial en la zona no puede enterarse realmente de la condición de su esposa, si ha sido rescatada o si ya ha muerto.

Trata de mantenerse pendiente de su trabajo, porque ahora debe cumplir las funciones del Mayor Engel y las suyas propias. Le corroía el alma pensar que Milia podría estar indefensa en sus garrar, posiblemente sufriendo hasta morir, y el miserable tendría una excusa que todos creerían, menos él. Había escuchado algo sobre lo que paso hace unas semanas en Brasil sobre como mató a un oficial superior, ¿pero porque no se le juzgaba?

Levanta la vista y observa como la figura del helicóptero aumenta de tamaño hasta que la silueta azulada llena gran parte del cielo. El batir de las hélices se vuelve casi atronador, pero en medio de su admiración, parece que solo causan un tenue susurro mientras muerden el aire. No le importa que el aire helado se abalancé a sus ojos, Max continua con la vista clavada en el aparato.

El helicóptero se posa con agilidad en el terreno, mientras un grupo de enfermeros se dirige hacia el aparato, un poco agachados ante la ráfaga de sus hélices. Max también corre hacia el aparato, sintiéndose aliviado de por fin tenerla cerca, pero angustiado de su posible estado.

Con cuidado bajan la camilla y entre varios la llevan hacia la tienda de la enfermería. Al verla por fin, siente que su alma se le cae a los pies. Nunca en su vida imagino ver a su Milia en un estado semejante. Se había alejado de ella solo unas horas y parecía una mujer diferente, incluso le cuesta aceptar que sea ella. Mientras camina al lado de la camilla alcanza a tomarle la mano. Sus dedos están helados, y sin ningún signo de vida, solo su aliento condensándose en la mascarilla transparente de oxigeno le da una idea de vida en su cuerpo.

Mansamente se detiene cuando una enfermera le impide el paso a la tienda de la enfermería. Por unos momentos se queda mirando desde afuera a través de la lona entreabierta, como el grupo medico le quita su traje de vuelo para atender sus heridas.

Siente una rabia profunda al ver así a Milia. Ella siempre había sido fuerte y hacia cualquier cosa para ocultar sus debilidades... pero ahora se veía tan vulnerable y débil...

Con esa rabia en su corazón se vuelve hacia el helicóptero, desde donde el Mayor Engel camina en dirección hacia la tienda de mando. Ese miserable no tiene ni un rasguño. Engel camina sin vacilar, sin ningún tipo de impunidad. Su estado es completamente distinto al de Milia.

Siente que algo en su interior se desgarra, y siente como la rabia del momento se convierte en un deseo de venganza.

Gennadi Engel le había hecho esto a su Milia.

Tan profundo es su deseo de hacerle pagar por lo que le hizo que sin pensarlo saca su pistola de su funda y empieza a caminar hacia Engel.

Se siente invisible mientras camina a través de los soldados que van de un lado a otro en preparación para el siguiente ataque, sin siquiera darle una segunda mirada.

Esta a solo unos metros, podría darle fácilmente, pero quiere ver su rostro, que sepa quien y porque lo hace. Pero Engel esta de espaldas. Levanta el arma para apuntarle; esta decidió a volarle la cabeza y mandar su alma, si es que tenia alguna, al mismísimo infierno...

Antes de que su dedo pusiera suficiente presión en el gatillo, una mano y después un cuerpo lo toman por sorpresa. No opone resistencia cuando el Teniente Juutilainen le quita el arma de las manos.

"¡Dios mío, Max! No hagas esto hermano." - le susurra Juutilainen mientras trata de empujarlo disimuladamente a otra parte. "Acuérdate de tu hija, y Milia todavía esta viva y te necesita."

Max nota como se le nubla la vista y sin contenerse empieza a llorar, recargándose en el hombro de su amigo. Juutilainen solo le da una palmada en el hombro, tratando de consolarlo.

Eddie Juutilainen conocía muy bien a Max, desde que ambos eran miembros del escuadrón Skull, como para saber como reaccionaria. De hecho cuando se entero que traían a Milia lo busco, y por suerte lo había encontrara antes de que cometiera una locura.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mayor... ¿esta herido?" - dice Doherty al ver a Engel.

Engel repara por primera vez que su traje de vuelo esta manchado con la sangre de Milia. Mucha sangre.

"Estoy bien... no es mi sangre." - dice, tratando de restarle importancia.

"Bien." - dice el Coronel, imaginando mil y un formas de como esa sangre llegó allí. "Tratamos de interrogar a los prisioneros. Aunque no lo crea atrapamos a un general, pero no dice mi pío."

"¿En verdad? Ahora se me están ocurriendo 6 ó 7 formas para hacerlo hablar."

"No sé si a Rusia llego alguna vez las noticias sobre algo llamado la _Convención de Ginebra_."

"Que sepa no se aplica a los extraterrestres."

"Igual Mayor, no voy a permitir que agregue a su hoja de servicio la tortura."

"¿No cree que seria justo sacrificar unas pocas vidas por muchísimas mas?"

"Gennadi..." - dice Takeda, tratando de evitar que comience una discusión.

"Me encanta su humanismo, Mayor. Recuérdeme recomendarlo para que le den el premio Nóbel." - dice Doherty.

"¿Cuantos hombres perdimos?" - Pregunta Engel, cambiando el tema.

"Unos diez, y veinte de la Naval."

"¿Que haremos ahora?"

"Lo que vamos a hacer es seguir su plan original: destruir sus transportes de escape. La tormenta estará sobre ellos poco antes de la una, y pretendo hacerlo antes de eso."

"¿Porque no nos vamos ya?"

"Mayor, primero debemos esperar la confirmación del transporte de tropas, además el Ceres acaba de cancelar sus operaciones de vuelo, ellos están más al norte y ya la tormenta no les permite volar. Si las cosas siguen como van tendrán que sumergirse para evitarla. Saldremos dentro de una hora y media, por el momento estoy equipando un escuadrón para lanzarse en un ataque contra los transportes."

"¡Son muy pocos!"

"Si, pero será un ataque contra las naves, y después regresaran a toda velocidad. Mi intención no es entablar combate esta vez."

"Puedo hacerlo más rápido... más fácil."

"No me gusta su tono de voz, Mayor. Y mi respuesta es no. Vamos a hacer un ataque convencional, y la ultima opción es solo para casos de extrema desesperación. Nuestra intención es que se rinda, no continuar con un genocidio."

"Coronel, por favor..."

"Haga el favor de quitarse ese traje." - dice Doherty dándole fin a la conversación. "¡Retírese!"

Engel no discute nada mas, y sale dando grandes zancadas hacia las tiendas de su escuadrón. Apenas ha entrado a su tienda, ya esta quitándose su traje manchado de sangre.

"¿Gennadi?" - pregunta Takeda, entrando también.

"¿Que quieres?"

"Hablarte."

"No quiero saber nada más."

Engel no parece molesto, solo se quita su traje con mucha tranquilidad y sin importarle que Hikari este allí. Se pone su uniforme normal de campo gris claro. Sin decir otra palabra se tira en el camastro.

"¿Te vas a quedar aquí acostado?" - pregunta Hikari.

"Es claro que Doherty no me necesita. Se puede terminar esto así." - dice Engel chasqueando los dedos.

"Sé que a ti no te interesa lo que digan los demás, pero esas cosas no ayudan a tu reputación."

"¿Que reputación? Creo haberla perdido hace mucho tiempo."

"Nadie quiere trabajar contigo por esas actitudes que tomas. Además, por allí andan diciendo que no estas en prisión solo porque eres el oficial mas condecorado del ejercito.

"También he escuchado esos chismes. Que si soy un héroe que si se quitaba la chaqueta todavía tenia medallas en la camisa; que soy un asesino que disparaba por la espalda; que me acuesto con la Capitán Ayumi Tahara, con la Mayor Asami Kanno, contigo, con las chicas del puente del Macross... aunque debo reconocer que le tengo unas ganas increíbles a Kim Kabirov... bien... una larga lista de chismes infundados, que seria astronómica si no fuera porque mi circulo de conocidos es tan reducida. Aquí el deporte nacional es averiguarle la vida a los demás. Si me pusiera a hacerles caso a todos esas habladurías me volvería loco; y hay gente que no sabe vivir mas que para cuidar su reputación."

"Me alegra que seas consciente de eso, pero si a ti no te importa, a mi sí." - dice Hikari sentándose a su lado.

"Tampoco me importa lo que pienses. Me voy a quedar aquí acostado hasta que nos vayamos." - dice Engel mientras entrelaza sus dedos tras su cabeza, dispuesto a quedarse allí. "Acuéstate aquí. ¡Con tal!, así justificamos los chismes y además ya hemos dormido juntos."

"Pero no en la misma cama." - a Takeda no le gusta el tono con el que le habla, por lo que se levanta y empieza a salir.

"Hikari" - dice llamando la atención de la mujer. "¿Podrías averiguar como esta la Teniente Jenius?"

"¿Te interesa?"

"Curiosidad."

"Me imagino que el esposo querrá agradecértelo."

"No quiero el agradecimiento de nadie. Lo único que hice fue traerla de regreso." - Engel explica a la defensiva. "Prefiero pensar que no hice mas nada. Solo averígualo."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los médicos le dijeron a Max que Milia había perdido mucha sangre, y que la ayuda del Mayor fue lo que la mantuvo con vida. Luego de 30 puntadas y una transfusión de plasma, Milia se encuentra estable, pero aun inconsciente.

El sistema inmunológico de los Zentraedi es mucho más resistente que el humano, por lo que ni siquiera a presentado signos de infección, pero la perdida de sangre la afecto mucho.

En cuanto a la sangre han tenido que administrarle plasma mientras encuentran a alguien en todo el campamento con el mismo grupo sanguíneo. Por desgracia él suyo es AB, (Milia tiene el equivalente a B) y él medico, diciendo que prefiere ir por lo seguro, porque nunca había tratado a un Zentraedi, y darle el mismo tipo sanguíneo. Increíblemente, a pesar de la gran cantidad de soldados aquí, solo hay una persona que tiene el mismo tipo sanguíneo que ella, a la cual no quiere ver ni siquiera en pintura.

Pero no importan los problemas, Max solo se sienta junto a su esposa. Toma su mano y la besa antes de ponerla contra su propia mejilla. Si todo sale bien la estarán sacando en el primer VC-33.

Takeda se queda parada en la puerta mirando la escena. Al verlos juntos en otras ocasiones, Milia lo trataba de una manera fría y distante, y Max siempre parecía tener menos carácter que ella. Se imaginaba que así debían ser también en la intimidad. Imaginaba que había sido solo un enamoramiento lo que los había unido, para casarse por intereses políticos. Había visto esos tipos de matrimonios, donde solo había enamoramiento al principio y no amor verdadero. Pero aquí Max parece un hombre muy enamorado, y muy en su corazón esperaba que Milia fuera igual.

Ella esta por retirarse, pero Max se voltea y la ve.

"¿Me buscaba, Capitán?" - pregunta Max.

"No... bueno, en realidad quería saber como sigue su esposa."

"No muy bien. Esta muy débil, perdió mucha sangre y es muy poco lo que pueden hacer aquí. Solo quiero que llegue rápido el transporte para que la lleven a un hospital."

"Si, a las once estarán llegando los VC. Si le digo que se como se siente es mentira, pero espero que su esposa se recupere de esto. Por usted y su hija."

"Gracias."

"El Mayor Engel..."

"No me hable de ese hombre, por favor." - interrumpe Max con una claro tono de rabia en sus palabras. "Es suficiente con esto. Si hubiera sido yo quien hubiera estado con ella, esto no le hubiera pasado."

"Engel no tiene la culpa de esto. Él la ayudó."

"Si, por interés, para que nadie dijera que fue su culpa. Yo no creo que una persona como él haga estas cosas por piedad o por compasión. La única razón por la que no esta muerta es porque no quería que lo acusaran también de esto, ¡y solo hizo lo mínimo para. ayudarla!"

"Usted no lo conoce tanto como yo." - dice Hikari, mintiendo porque no lo conocía tanto como para jurarlo.

"¿Que tan bien lo conoce?"

Hikari no le responde. Por alguna razón no puede mentirle.

"No trate de defenderlo, por favor señora." - Max se vuelve a su esposa, apartando algunos mechones de pelo sobre sus ojos. "Si el Coronel me necesita, dígale que estoy aquí.

"Se lo diré." - dice Hikari para salir de la enfermería.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las palabras de Max le habían dejado pensando...

¿Realmente conocía a Gennadi Engel?

Lo conoce desde hace años, cuando ella llego a la Isla de Ataria para unirse al escuadrón de la Mayor Nikolayev. En esos tiempos Engel parecía una persona triste, a la cual Nikolayev le subía el animo. Takeda siempre pensó que había algo entre Engel y Yelena, sobre todo la vez que los encontró abrazados. No fue hasta hace poco que Sergei le habló sobre la muerte de la primera esposa de Gennadi, Sabina.

Gennadi le había ordenado literalmente a todos no volver a mencionar a Sabina o lo que sucedió. Había sufrido mucho por la enfermedad y la muerte de su esposa.

Era una buena persona cuando estaba de buen humor; cuando estaban a solas a Gennadi le gustaba meterse con ella por los pequeños pechos que tiene, para inmediatamente decirle lo atractiva que son las japonesas; varias veces la había invitado a su cama y terminaba molesta con él; lo había visto dormir, y no precisamente porque hayan dormido juntos, cosa que nunca ha pasado. Si lo piensa bien solo conoce anécdotas de su vida. Que se había involucrado en un oscuro incidente donde dejo lisiada a la hermana de su segunda esposa; que había estado involucrado en una operación secreta en el pacifico donde se quedó con un Valkyrie muy modificado; que no creía en Dios.

No podía conocer verdaderamente sus sentimientos y pensamientos verdaderos. Hacia cosas que nunca pensó que fuera capaz, como haber matado a esa Zentraedi en Japón. Él la había matado con toda la intención, Hikari misma había contemplado como él había descargado toda su ira y frustración en contra de esa Zentraedi.

Aun no se aclarado lo que paso el Brasil, con el esposo de su cuñada, pero con todo lo que ha pasado, no es muy difícil para ella imaginarse que lo que le llevo a matar a Alekseyev fue lo mismo que le hizo matar a la Zentraedi...

Caminando aquí, en medio de la helada brisa lo imagina en medio del bosque, aprovechando la soledad y el aislamiento para hacerle cosas horribles a Milia...

El rescatista dijo que Engel había cuidado de ella y la había cobijado en un refugio improvisado. Si la iba a torturar, ¿porque se tomo tantas molestias en lugar de solo dejarla en el suelo helado? Los únicos que saben que pasó son Engel y Milia.

"¿Cómo esta?"

Hikari se sobresalta cuando Engel le pone la mano en el hombro.

"Pensé que ya estabas durmiendo."

"No puedo dormir pensando en todos los que van a morir aquí."

"Nadie es indispensable, menos tu. Deja que los demás hagan su trabajo."

"¿Cómo esta Milia?"

"Mal. La tienen que sacar en el primer avión que salga."

"¿Que te dijo?"

"Sigue inconsciente..." - responde, por alguna razón se siente incomoda bajo la mirada de Engel.

"Adelante Hikari, pregunta lo que todos aquí quieren preguntar y que es un secreto a voces." - inquiere en un tono glacial.

"¿Hiciste todo lo que pudiste para ayudarla?"

"Demasiado. Pero sabes que soy del tipo de personas de las que se piensa que si hacen algo, es por algún interés oculto." - Engel la toma de los hombros y acerca su rostro a solo unos centímetros del suyo. "Sabes que Milia es la que mas culpa tiene de muchas cosas. La muerte de tantos y todos lo han olvidado."

"Pero la ayudaste."

"No la ayude porque sintiera compasión por ella, ni mucho menos lo hice por mi mismo ni para evitar que me culparan de que muriera."

"¿Entonces?"

Engel se aparta de ella, volviéndose para no mirarla, y antes que ella pueda decir alguna palabra, se dirige con largos pasos hacia la tienda de mando, entrando como un torbellino hasta donde se encuentra Doherty.

"¿Y bien señor?" - pregunta Engel.

"Lamento decirle que la tormenta se nos puede adelantar y estar sobre los Zentraedi antes de lo que pensábamos. Puede que hasta nos haga un favor y acabe con ellos por nosotros."

"Pensé que quería que no murieran."

"Bueno, creo que esto es lo que podría llamarse un 'acto de Dios' en todos sus sentidos."

"Una excusa muy cómoda."

"No espera que termine así, ¿O me equívoco?"

"Esto no a terminado. Mas adelante volveremos a encontrarlo y a volver a combatirlos. Un circulo vicioso, donde alguno de nosotros va a tropezar y no nos vamos a volver a levantar."

"Tome." - dice Doherty tendiéndole una hoja de papel.

"¿Que es esto?"

"La lista de bajas. Esta otra tiene el numero de prisioneros Zentraedi y los equipos que hemos logrado reunir. Aparentemente tenían intenciones de reunir muchas cosas aquí, tuvimos mucha suerte en darles donde mas les duele."

"Quizás la próxima vez no tendríamos tanta. En Brasil no tuvimos suerte, murieron tres cuartos de los pilotos y no logramos nuestro objetivo. En estos casos no me gusta confiar solo en la suerte."

"Usted a tenido mucha Mayor, aunque no la quiera."

"¿Que me quiere decir?"

"Nada importante." - dice Doherty tomando mas papeles de al mesa. "Las nuevas ordenes es empezar a trasladar al personal no esencial, mantener el plan de ataque aire-aire y proteger el traslado de los prisioneros."

"¿Cuándo nos vamos?"

"La tormenta estará aquí en seis horas. Los VC estarán aquí en cualquier momento..." - justo en es momento se escuchan los motores de los VC-33 en el aire. "Bien, cuando las cosas son ciertas. Sacamos a los heridos y al personal menos indispensable."

"Es la primera vez que veo que una misión tan improvisada termina así." - dice Engel, sacudiéndose las manos. "Estoy desilusionado."

Doherty mira su reloj, son las 11.06 de la noche, aunque el sol aun continua en el cielo. "A las doce lanzaremos el ataque. Descanse un poco, todavía tengo que solucionar algunas cosas. Retírese."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afuera un par de VC-33 apagan sus turbinas VTOL, a la vez que se abren sus puertas de carga de cola. La mayoría de las tiendas de campañas fueron desmontadas, y el personal se encuentra alistándose para abandonar el campamento.

Los primeros en ser embarcados son los heridos. Increíblemente son muy pocos, reduciéndose solo al grupo de pilotos que fueron derribados o heridos durante el combate, un par del personal de tierra que resultaron herido en accidentes menores (él más destacable fue de un misil AMM que se soltó de su anclaje y le cayó en el pie a uno de los armeros).

Cuando se disipa el polvo helado levantado por los motores, el grupo medico sale cargando a Milia en una camilla, siendo seguida por Max, quien no se ha separado de ella. Siguió con ella hasta que la subieron con cuidado y la acomodan en el interior del avión. Hubiera deseado ir con ella, pero todavía tiene que terminar con su trabajo aquí. Habían momentos en que tenia que ponerse a elegir entre su trabajo y su familia, pero momentos como estos le hacían pensar en mandarlos al diablo y quedarse con su familia.

Mira hasta que los asistentes médicos y la tripulación la acomodaron para el viaje hasta Alaska. Se siente agradecido del cuidado con que la están tratando, evitando que se haga mas daño. Milia se sentiría avergonzada si supiera con que delicadeza la están tratando.

Se voltea para volver a su trabajo, pero se encuentra al Mayor Engel, de pie a un par de metros, contemplando a su esposa. Max Jenius siente como la sangre se le sube al cuello solo al verlo allí de pie, tranquilamente como si fuera inocente...

Sencillamente no puede contenerse y se le lanza encima.

"¡Hey!" - dice Engel, sorprendido.

Max le lanza un golpe, que Engel esquiva, pero un segundo golpe logra darle en el cuello. Si Engel no fuera tan robusto hubiera caído ante el golpe del muchacho, y antes de que Max pueda aprovecharse del momentáneo aturdimiento del otro hombre, Engel sencillamente le patea los pies y lo derriba.

Esto había durado unos segundos en los que ni el Teniente Juutilainen, ni Takeda ni nadie cerca de ellos había reaccionado.

"Si es su idea de un agradecimiento, espero que nunca nos peleemos."

"¡¿Agradecerle que maldito estúpido?! ¿Que le hiciera esto a mi esposa?"

"Teniente, recuerde que esta hablando con un oficial superior."

"¡Oficial superior a la mierda! Un hijo de puta es lo que es por querer matar a mi esposa."

"Si hubiera querido que muriera hubiera sido mas eficiente."

"Muy eficiente... No le bastaba con hacerle esto, sino que quería que sufriera..."

"En eso estamos de acuerdo." - dice Engel como si hubiera encontrado una idea. "Mire Max, tengo una pistola, puedo ir y pegarle un tiro para sacrificarla como a una perra atropellada para que no sufra. Nunca he soportado ver sufrir a los animales."

Absolutamente todos los que seguían con interés aquella discusión, que incluyen desde soldados rasos hasta oficiales, enmudecieron con ese último comentario del ruso.

Eso fue suficiente. Si Engel quería que Max estallara, lo había logrado. Max busca su arma, pero recuerda que la tiene Eddie, y al verse desarmado se le lanza encima a puño limpio. No piensa que probablemente no tenga oportunidad de ganarle a Engel, quien a pesar de ser de menor estatura, es de mas corpulencia.

Como para no darle excusa en la pelea, Max se quita los anteojos y los lanza a un lado, para empezar a lanzarle golpes a Engel.

Max le golpea con saña, y Engel no se queda corto porque, aunque trata de evitar que lo golpee al comienzo, finalmente cede ante sus instintos violentos y empieza a regresarle los puñetazos. Un golpe tras otro los dos hombres se pelean, y absolutamente nadie quiere acercarse, ante el temor de ser agredidos también y ante la curiosidad de conocer el resultado de esta pelea.

"¡Gennadi, por Dios!" - grita Hikari solo llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Indudablemente esta pelea se esta inclinando a favor de Engel, a pesar de que Max lo ataca con agresividad. Pero ninguno de los golpes del Mayor son suficientes para derribar al enfurecido joven, que parece enfurecerse mas con cada golpe que recibe.

Max, con la nariz sangrarte, logra derribar a Engel de un empujón, y sujetarlo contra el suelo. En ese momento es cuando Max se da cuenta que no va a poder contra él en una pelea pareja, y estira la mano para agarrar una piedra cercana y logra estrellársela en la cabeza.

Finalmente Juutilainen y otro por un lado y un par mas por el otro, deciden darle fin a esto.

"¡Déjenme!" - grita Max mientras forcejea para que lo suelten.

"Esta me la vas a pagar." - le jura Engel en un tono amenazante y siniestro viniendo de él, a la vez que se lleva la mano a la frente.

"¿Que? ¿Me va a matar como mato al ruso? ¿O es un cobarde que solo mata por la espalda y se mete con mujeres?"

"¡Cállate Max!" - dice Juutilainen mientras trata de arrastrar a Max fuera del alcance del Mayor.

"¡Maldito francecito hijo de puta! ¡Ven acá!" - le grita Engel, quien se mira la mano ensangrentada y forcejea contra los que lo tienen sujeto, quienes sencillamente no pueden con él y lo sueltan.

"¿Que? Muy valiente porque sabe que no me van a soltar." - le dice Max, riéndose de él.

"¡Suéltenlo!" - grita Engel amenazando a Juutilainen y a su otro compañero.

"¿Que diablos esta pasando aquí?" - ruge el Coronel Doherty haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo.

Todos quedan paralizados ante la imponente presencia del afroamericano de casi dos metros de altura, menos Engel, quien sigue caminando hacia Max con intenciones de agredirlo de nuevo. Pero Doherty da unos pasos y logra detenerlo agarrandolo por el hombro. Engel esta a punto de golpearlo para que lo suelte, pero el Coronel es mucho mas fuerte que él, y logra someterlo.

"¡Esto era lo único que me faltaba, Mayor! ¡Y usted también Teniente! ¡Que se pusieran a pelear como niños!"

"¡Déjenme que lo voy a matar!" - grita Max mientras lo siguen arrastrando hasta alejarlo de allí.

"Cállese Teniente, ya tiene suficientes problemas. ¡Y usted no se queda atrás Mayor!"

"Él empezó todo." - dice Engel limpiándose la sangre que cayó en su ojo.

"Él empezó todo." - Doherty repite burlándose de Engel e imitando su acento ruso. "Es una excusa demasiado infantil para usted..." - se voltea a ver a todos congregados allí, descuidando sus tareas. "¡¡¡Regresen a trabajar!!!"

Su grito es suficiente para que todos regresen inmediatamente sin volverse a dar una ultima mirada a la escena.

Doherty agarra a Engel por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo levanta del suelo. Engel resopla como un toro rabioso al verse tratado así por este gorila, pero trata de mantener la compostura y pararse derecho. Hikari se había mantenido apartada de todo, sin creer todavía todo lo que había pasado, entonces saca de uno de sus bolsillos un pañuelo y se acerca para limpiar la herida sangrante de Engel.

"¡¡¡Váyase de aquí Capitána!!!" - le ordena Doherty.

"Coronel yo..."

"¡¡¡Piérdase de mi vista!!!"

El Coronel espera que Takeda se aleje, y cuando esta satisfecho de que todos están en sus trabajos, agarra a Engel de nuevo por la chaqueta para apartarlo del camino de los soldados que suben al VC. Pero esta vez Engel forcejea con brusquedad para que lo suelte.

"¡¡Usted no es nadie para tratarme así!!" - dice cuando Doherty lo suelta.

"¡Soy el oficial al mando aquí, y si me provoca patearle el culo lo hago!"

"No quiero discutir con usted."

"Vamos a hablar ahora. ¿Se esta dando cuenta que le esta haciendo honor a su reputación?"

"¿Que reputación? Solo los maricas hijos de puta andan preocupándose por su reputación."

"Cuide su tono Mayor."

Engel sigue resoplando y chupandose los dientes, teniéndose que tragar la rabia que amenaza con salírsele como la sangre de su frente.

"Se lo que pasó aquí." - dice el Coronel.

"¡Usted no sabe nada!

"Claro que si. El Teniente le culpa por el estado de su esposa, discuten, se pelean como dos niños."

"Me alegra que tenga las cosas tan claras Coronel. Entonces no quisiera seguir discutiendo con usted." - Dice Engel retirándose.

"Espere un momento." - dice Doherty poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

"Quíteme las manos de encima."

"¿También va a pelear conmigo? Guarde su agresividad para el enemigo. Aquí no todos están en su contra."

"Entonces dejemos esto hasta aquí por el momento. O nos quedamos aquí hablando, o seguimos trabajando."

"Entonces váyase a que le cosan esa herida." - le ordena Doherty, cerrando el ultimo acto de este incidente, por el momento.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En alta mar la tempestad asota con fuerza las aguas.

El tan esperado transporte logística de tropas "Frandlar Tiluvo" sale finalmente del mar, empezando a elevarse hasta estar a unas cuantas decenas de metros de altura, para luego reiniciar su avance hacia la cercana costa.

El viento tiene suficiente intensidad para hacer estremecer el casco de la relativamente pequeña nave, pero esta sigue avanzando a la máxima velocidad que puede mientras sigue los contornos del terreno.

Moviéndose como un mítico platillo volador, la nave aumenta su velocidad para entrar en la zona de montañas mas allá de la costa y poner rumbo hacia el campamento tratando de ocultarse en las montañas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fin Capitulo 32  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Notas / divagaciones del autor:

Max Jenius es uno de mis personajes favoritos de la serie, y mas luego de verlo en Macross 7, y su pelea con Engel era una de las cosas en ellos que había pensado desde la boda de Max y Milia hace ya tantos años...

La pelea de Engel y Max es parecida a la que tuvieron Guld e Izamu en "Macross Plus"


	33. Chapter 33

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PARTE 33: TEMPESTAD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Engel no se siente avergonzado por la pelea, pero esta empezándole a afectar el ciclo diurno, porque su reloj de pulsera le dice que es medianoche, pero el sol por encima del horizonte le informa a su cerebro de que es de día, y Engel esta acostumbrado a que si hay sol no hay sueño.

La muerte de varios de los pilotos, y la posible de muchos mas, le afecta mas que nada. Es uno de estos casos en que se alegra que fueran solo conocidos y no amigos de verdad.

Cuando joven pensaba, como todos, que era inmortal. Pero su idea de la muerte cambio cuando estuvo a punto de morir, y mas aun cuando sintió mas de cerca la caricia de la muerte sobre su nuca cuando Sabina perdió la voluntad de vivir...

Después de todas estas cosas que han pasado, se da cuenta que era lo que sentía Sabina, no solo haber matado, sino verse en la mira de los demás al ser causante de la muerte de alguien que era su compañero de armas. Como ella, había matado por accidente, y también por odio.

Pero piensa que tiene la fuerza para enfrentar la realidad, pero teme tener que buscar la salida que ella tomó. Sabina había muerto en sus brazos, en su intento de escape de la realidad. No importaba que hiciera todo lo posible para ayudarla, se había ido.

Quizá fue eso lo que le hizo salvar a Milia, el intentar remediar de alguna forma una situación parecida...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Hikari le temblaban las manos. Hubiera esperado cualquier cosa de Gennadi, menos que se cayera a puñetazos con alguien, por algo absurdo. Pero no debe pensar en eso. Es la encargada de la división de inteligencia, y debe trabajar.

Es media noche y van a comenzar el tercer ataque. Los Zentraedi no se han quedado en la misma posición, sino que continúan hacia el oeste, tratando de poner tierra entre ellos y la Spacy.

La tienda de mando esta solo funcionando con el personal esencial. Todos los demás, que cuentan armeros, mecánicos y personal medico, ahora están en alguna parte a medio camino entre aquí y Alaska.

"Capitán, reporte del Cat's Eye." - dice unos de los suboficiales. "Detectó un contacto en dirección nornoroeste con rumbo hacia el norte de la posición enemiga."

"¿Puede ser la tormenta?" - pregunta el Coronel Doherty.

"Es un blanco puntual y mantiene rumbo y velocidad a baja altura. Hay interferencia por las montañas y la ventisca pero el rumbo es firme hacia la posición."

"El transporte de tropas." - comenta Takeda.

"Si." - dice el Coronel con un suspiro. "¿Que hay de la tormenta?... ¡¿Sargento?!"

"El frente sigue hacia ellos, y a su velocidad... diría que estará sobre ellos en menos de una hora."

"¿Y entonces?" - pregunta Takeda.

"Díganle a Jenius que prepare a sus hombres."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max esta de un humor de perros, pero se siente entusiasmado de poder hacer algo para enfocar su rabia. Su Valkyrie azul se encuentra ya equipado con una pesada bomba y la carga de mísiles.

No esta para hablar con nadie, respondiendo en silencio a los saludos. Se siente tan avergonzado que no quiere ver a nadie a los ojos. Solo secos comentarios mientras se ajusta el cinturón y el casco con el viento helado se cuela en la cabina. Solo una inclinación de cabeza cuando le indican que su aparato esta en condiciones de vuelo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Engel aparece en la tienda de mando, sin siquiera saludar y, en lugar de estar vestido con su traje de vuelo, algo reglamentario durante una alerta, se encuentra desenfadadamente vestido con su uniforme de campo.

"¿No se preparara para salir?" - le pregunta el Coronel.

"No. Me imagino que es suficiente con los que han salido."

Doherty solo gruñe.

"Los prisioneros... ¿Alguien se habrá tomado la molestia de preguntarles algo?"

"No dijeron nada." - dice Takeda.

"Nos ordenaron sacarlos de inmediato." - agrega Doherty. "No tenemos tiempo para eso. Además mande al Teniente Jenius al mando del ataque."

"No me dijeron nada." - señala Engel.

"Jenius y Juutilainen se encargaran del ataque y la defensa aérea." - dice Doherty para indicarle una de la pantalla de una laptop sobre la mesa. "Atacaran el transporte mientras esta en las montañas y después le exigiremos a los Zentraedi que se entreguen."

Doherty espera la respuesta de Engel sobre su plan, pero esta nunca llega. Engel simplemente se da la vuelta y sale.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En medio de las montañas el grupo Zentraedi se desplaza dando saltos entre vuelos cortos a baja velocidad y marchas a pie para evitar ser detectados.

El rugido de los Valkyries les sobresalta creyéndose descubiertos, pero los soldados siguen la orden de no atacar. Se quedan quietos cuando observan pasar los Valkyries sobre las montañas. Al no poseer colores que contrasten con el suelo las armaduras Zentraedi se confunde con el terreno, no mucho pero si lo necesario para no ser vistos por los pilotos a menos que supieran lo que buscaban

"Debemos..." - empieza a decir uno de sus pilotos.

"No. Sigan el plan. Delke podrá contenerlos mientras estamos aquí. Vamos."

A la orden del Zentraedi el batallón de Battlepods se aproxima hacia la ladera de la montaña, y se elevan hasta llegan hasta la cima, pero sin sobrepasar la montaña.

Cuando han aterrizado en la terraza rocosa, Zarn abre la cabina de su Glaug, siendo recibido por un clima mucho más calmado que el que sufre en su campamento. Salta de su cabina y escala a mano los últimos metros hasta la cumbre.

Desde su posición tiene una gran vista del valle boscoso, una montaña un poco mas alta a su derecha y un grupo de pequeñas colinas a su izquierda. Delante la hondonada y el bosque y entre el claro de los bosques observa por un momento el paisaje con la ayuda del equivalente Zentraedi de un par de binoculares.

Observa con atención los detalles del terreno, y entonces, muy alejado como para notarlo a simple vista, aparecen los confusos contornos del campamento enemigo, y con un poco mas de concentración, en el limite del aumento de su aparato observa las pequeñas figuras humanas caminando de un lado a otro.

Es su turno de jugar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El transporte Frandlar se mueve muy lentamente mientras sigue los contornos del terreno. Pero volando tan bajo le permite permanecer oculto de los radares de búsqueda de los Valkyries.

A varios kilómetros los propios Valkyries vuelan en formación abierta, a una distancia entre cada avión de unos quinientos metros. Max mira en todas direcciones que le permite su cabina, sin encontrar el transporte. Ha tenido que dividir su escuadrón en tres grupos, uno esta a gran altura para tratar de verlo, otro esta siguiendo la posible ruta de la nave Zentraedi, mientras otro esta cortando la línea de salida hacia el campamento Zentraedi.

"Max. Tengo un contacto al nordeste." - dice Juutilainen en la radio.

"¿De radar? ¿Dónde exactamente?"

"Entre las montañas... picos 2 y 8."

Max consulta el mapa en la pantalla derecha. Los Zentraedi están serpenteando entre las montañas, evitando ir en una ruta directa.

Eleva su VF a toda velocidad casi en vertical. En un minuto llega a los 6000 metros, para volver a volar en horizontal. Al nivelarse mira por encima de su hombro, y allí, casi oculto por una de las colinas, puede ver la figura verdosa del transporte.

"¡Al ataque muchachos!" - exclama cuando se lanza hacia la nave, uniéndosele el resto del escuadrón.

Cayendo en picada centra la cruz en su HUD unida a una línea que le muestra la trayectoria de la bomba. El transporte sigue con su rumbo y velocidad...

De repente el enorme portón lateral se abre con un estallido, surgen casi cinco decenas de Pods Gnel disparándoles. Inmediatamente Max suelta su bomba, pero sus otros dos compañeros de ala son barridos por los disparos.

Antes de nivelarse, ve que su bomba golpea en el borde del platillo volador, estallando en la superficie y escorando la nave, que golpea un lado de la montaña. La nave empieza a deslizarse por la montaña, arañando el suelo mientras parte de su fuselaje se despedaza ante los golpes de las piedras.

Los Gnel se lanzan como dardos, evitando ser alcanzados por los disparos de los Valkyries. Max dispara un par de mísiles y un Gnel apenas puede evitarlo para finalmente terminar siendo alcanzado por uno y luego por el otro.

Abajo, el platillo volador continua rodando antes de terminar reposando en el valle. Del portón del platillo volador estrellado sale un trío de armaduras Queadlunn, quienes en lugar de unirse al combate, se elevan a toda velocidad hacia el cielo, sobrepasando las montañas y dirigiéndose hacia el sur.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apenas aflorando en la superficie del agitado mar, una antena esta extendida, esperando la señal.

Al parecer la recibe, ya que dos nuevos transportes Frandlar Tiluvo salen del agua, y al contrario de su primer colega que ahora esta destruido en las montañas, se elevan rugiendo a toda velocidad, elevándose para luego acelerar a la máxima velocidad que permiten sus motores en la atmósfera terrestre.

El estampido de los dos inmensos vehículos al romper la barrera del sonido es tan estruendoso que rivaliza con los truenos de la tempestad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡Contactos desconocidos, rumbo 0-8-5, directo hacia el campamento enemigo!"

Doherty casi salta al escuchar el chillido del operador del radar, y rápidamente se le acerca.

"¡¿Dónde?!"

"Desde el mar. Esta moviéndose a... ¡Mierda! Están moviéndose a Mach 2."

"A esa velocidad estarán con los Zentraedi en menos de diez minutos." - dice Takeda.

"¡Que todo el mundo salga para allá!" - ordena el Coronel por el intercomunicador, haciendo saltar a todos los pilotos que estaban ya cerca de sus aparatos.

Doherty se voltea y encuentra a Engel caminado hacia el. "¿Que hace aquí? ¡Vaya a atacar a los Zentraedi!"

"Coronel, señor, las bombas..."

"¡¡¡VÁYASE!!!"

Ante el grito del Coronel, Engel corre hacia un Valkyrie. O seria mejor decir huye, porque Doherty dio un paso y le amenazó con su puño.

Si no le da el permiso, pues mala suerte. De todas formas una de las bombas esta instalada en uno de los Valkyries. Sin tiempo de ponerse un traje de vuelo, Engel corre debajo del aparato para quitar el seguro de la bomba, subirse a la cabina y ponerse el casco mientras enciende el aparato.

Apenas a empezado a cerrar el cristal, cuando voltea hacia su izquierda, y de repente se queda paralizado al ver un grupo de armaduras de combate Flemenmik y Queadlunn-Rau literalmente cayendo desde el cielo.

"¡Todo el mundo a cubierto!" - grita alguien mientras todos los soldados a descubierto corren en varias direcciones.

Engel y varios de los pilotos que aun no se han levantado del terreno levantan los fusiles de sus Valkyries, que descansan en modalidad Gerwalk, y empiezan a dispararle a los Zentraedi. Un grupo de Battlepods se separa del grupo principal, mientras que otro sigue directo y disparando, pero siendo a su vez alcanzados por el fuego de los Valkyries.

Entonces al fuego de los Valkyries se unen las pesadas ráfagas de los Destroid Defender ADR-04-MK X que se encontraban escondidos en diferentes partes del bosque que rodea el campamento.

Atrapados en la cortina de disparos, un par de Flemenmik caen acribillados, siendo rematados en tierra por los disparos de varios Valkyries, uno de los cuales perece al verse atacado por otro Flemenmik, que a su vez en barrido por el fuego cruzado de los Destroid.

Debido al fuego antiaéreo la mitad de los Valkyries se encuentran atrapados en tierra al no poder despegar se limitan a disparar hacia arriba.

"Cúbrame." - dice Engel al piloto mas cercano e intenta elevarse en el aire, solo para verse esquivando los disparos de un Glaug.

Ante los ataques del Zentraedi, el Mayor decide regreso al suelo, suspendiéndose a unos metros de altura.

"Doherty no vamos a poder despegar si la antiaérea nos bloquea." - llama Engel por la radio. "¡Que traten de alejarlos para que podamos salir!"

Respondiendo a su petición, las ráfagas de la antiaérea empiezan a centrarse en blancos específicos y a empujarlos hacia un lado, dejando un pequeño espacio para que los Valkyries se levante.

"¡Arriba, vamos!" - ordena Engel, a la vez que los últimos Valkyries se elevan del suelo.

Teniendo mas libertad de movimiento los Valkyries inmediatamente se encuentran enfrentándose a los Zentraedi.

Una ráfaga de antiaérea pasa casi rozando la cabina de su Valkyrie, e instintivamente empuja la palanca hacia el lado contrario.

"¡¡¡Maldita sea Doherty, dígale a los Destroid que dejen de dispararnos!!!" - grita Engel que se asustó al ver lo cerca que pasa una segunda ráfaga.

Los Zentraedi empiezan a replegarse, mientras otros intenta atacar el campamento, para ser golpeados por los disparos de los Destroid. Engel tiene un poco de dificultad al maniobrar, debido a los 250 kilos agregados de la bomba bajo el fuselaje. Esta tentado a desengancharla pero, aunque no estallara a menos que la arme desde la cabina, va a caer sobre el campamento y lo ultimo que quiere es que uno de los disparos le de.

Engel se eleva y se aproxima hacia los Zentraedis. Sin su traje anti-G siente todo el peso de sus maniobras. Una ráfaga de disparos se concentra en él, pasando a modalidad Fighter y evitando los disparos haciendo un medio rizo en ascenso.

Estando de cabeza, Engel logra ver a su atacante y se da cuenta que es un Glaug, y no cualquiera, sino el Glaug que lo había atacado ayer. Lo reconoce por los balazos que le había dado en la caperuza roja. Completando el rizo se lanza en picada justo hacia el Glaug, que solo levanta los brazos para empezar a disparar.

En el Glaug, Zarn mira como el Valkyrie se le viene encima, esquivando los disparos ladeándose de arriba abajo. Esa irritante manera de evadirse ya la había visto antes...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡Jenius, regrese de inmediato!" - pide la voz del Coronel Doherty en la radio.

"Tengo problemas aquí." - responde Max.

Los Pods suben y bajan como si estuvieran en una montaña rusa, haciendo pasadas de disparos contra los Valkyries, que disparan a diestra y siniestra contra los rápidos artefactos alienígenos.

Piensa que estos son buenos pilotos, y no los mediocres con los atolondrados con los que se habían encontrado antes. Están atacando según un plan: no dejarles moverse de su sitio. Claramente es parte del plan mayor para evitar que atacaran el verdadero blanco, que eran los verdaderos transportes de tropas que están ahora en el campamento.

Siente rabia al haber caído en la trampa, y ahora solo puede hacer lo posible para sacar a sus hombres de aquí y r egresar a la base.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los dos transportes apenas se han posado en el suelo cuando sus portones se abren y empiezan a subir las tropas.

La tormenta ya empieza en el área, con ráfagas tan fuertes que los Zentraedis más débiles les cuesta moverse. Con dificultad las tres Queadlunn verdes aterrizan. Una camina directamente hacia el grupo de Queadlunn negras que hacen su camino hacia el transporte.

"¡Comandante Alma!"

La ahora consciente Comandante va a pie, marchando con dificultad pero con firmeza, para no dar imagen de debilidad. Sin Zarn ahora es la comandante.

"¿Dónde esta el Comandante Zarn?"

"Cubriendo nuestro repliegue." - responde Alma, resistiéndose a pensar que esto es una retirada. "Ahora esta atacando la base microniana."

"¿Es que esta loco? Eso es suicida."

"Eso es precisamente lo que es." - responde, con una voz muy distante. "Terminemos de embarcar y esperaremos por él."

"Si no tenemos una señal después de que regrese el grupo señuelo, nos iremos sin él."

"Que así sea. El Comandante ordenó sacar a todos con todo el equipo." - dice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los Destroid Defender mantienen a los Battlepods lejos, incluso mas de la mitad de las aguerridas armadura de combate han caído del cielo. Pero también han caído la mitad de los Valkyries, por lo que la lucha sigue siendo pareja.

La ultima vez el Glaug se le había escapado. Pero Engel no le dejara irse por que lo matara o lo hará prisionero. Sin mísiles todo se reduce al cañón, pero tiene la preocupación de la bomba. La bomba no entorpece sus movimientos, pero a nadie en su sano juicio, ni siquiera él, le gusta estar cerca de una bomba atómica.

Pierde altura mientras vuela a la altura de los árboles. Puede soltarla, pero el Zentraedi detrás de él pareciera buscarle revancha.

Zarn no cree en las casualidades, si este era el mismo piloto que había herido a Alma, lo mataría. Pero debe reconocer que esta combatiendo muy bien... o quizás sea solo la poca experiencia que tiene Zarn combatiendo contra humanos experimentados lo que le da esta impresión.

Cada vez que hace un viraje, su Glaug pierde altura, mientras que el Valkyrie se mantiene en el mismo nivel. Esta poniéndole en dificultades, porque le es imposible colocarse detrás para poder dispararle. No hay remedio, deja de huir aleja lo suficiente para regresar y se lanza directamente hacia el Valkyrie.

Nuevamente los dos se dirigen de frente uno contra el otro, pero esta vez Engel es más rápido y varios de sus disparos dan certeramente en uno de los brazos del Glaug, que termina desprendiéndose.

"Zarn, las tropas ya están a salvo, regresar..." - escucha la agradable voz de Alma en la radio.

"El segundo grupo enemigo se esta acercando." - escucha una segunda voz, no tan agradable de uno de los pilotos.

"¡Retrocedan!" - ordena Zarn descuidando por un segundo el combate.

Ese segundo es suficiente para que Engel se le lance encima, y antes de que Zarn logre escaparse, la mano del Valkyrie lo agarra por una de las patas y lo lanza hacia tierra. Girando al caer, el Glaug golpea al Valkyrie y también cae. El impacto es suficiente para que la bomba nuclear se suelte del gancho y empiece a caer, perdiéndola de vista.

Zarn logra enderezarse y cae parado, pero el Valkyrie de Engel, sin control, le cae encima. Zarn suelta los controles y cae al suelo, pero Engel ni siquiera suelta sus controles, y pone su Valkyrie en pie, cargando contra el Glaug. Sin miramientos apunta el fusil directamente sobre la cabina, empezando a disparar, rasgando la caperuza roja. Apartando el fusil empieza a golpearla con los puños de su aparato.

La caperuza se abre, y en el proceso golpea con fuerza la nariz del Valkyrie hacia arriba. El golpe es tan violento que Engel pierde el casco, y Zarn sale de la cabina y aprovecha del aturdimiento del ruso para golpear la nariz del Valkyrie hacia abajo, haciendo que el aparato caída a tierra.

El Zentraedi descarga todo su peso para mantener al Valkyrie pegado del terreno, mientras con una mano le lanza un golpe al cristal de la cabina. El primer golpe apenas astilla el cristal, pero el segundo tiene mas suerte y los fragmentos de cristal saltan por todas partes, y Engel pone las manos para evitar herirse.

El Zentraedi estira la mano para alcanzarle, y Engel, le lanza el casco que rebota en la cara del Zentraedi. Zarn solo retrocede ligeramente. Engel saca su pistola y le dispara. El primer disparo rebota en el metal del casco del Zentraedi, pero otro tiene mejor puntería y golpea el cristal, debilitándolo lo suficiente para que un tercer y cuarto disparo lo rompan y entren respectivamente.

Zarn retrocede al sentir los cristales cortándole el rostro y una de las balas le roza la mejilla. Engel sigue disparando, trancando de darle en la cara, pero sus últimos disparos rebotan en el casco y en el hombro derecho del gigante. Engel esta tan eufórico que tarda en comprender que su arma ya no dispara, pero de todas formas el Zentraedi se a alejado y cae hacia atrás mientras se quita el casco. Engel mira por su fusil, que había perdido en la caída.

El fusil esta entre él y Zarn, los dos se lanza por él, pero Engel es mas rápido, apropiándose de él.

"Es una lastima." - dice Engel para si mismo mientras sonríe.

Zarn esta preparado para aceptar su destino, limpiándose el rostro y esperando que el micron lo acabara. En ese momento llega a notar la victoria en el rostro del enemigo. Tan pequeño, tan frágil, tan diferente pero tan parecido. Esta tan cerca que puede incluso ver el color azul brillante de sus ojos. En sus seis años en este planeta, nunca había encontrado a un humano parecido. En otras circunstancia le hubiera deseado conocerlo...

Engel es menos apasionado que Zarn, y mas practico, ya que se concentra solamente en darle un buen disparo para reventarle la cabeza como un melón.

Muy a su pesar, Zarn cierra los ojos, esperando que el micron termine su parte en la pelea.

Hay disparos, pero provienen del cielo. Un Flemenmik aparece lanzando una ráfaga entre Zarn y el Valkyrie de Engel. El polvo de las descargas ocultan de la vista de Zarn el Valkyrie, cuya silueta se eleva con rapidez.

El traje de combate aterriza a su lado, mientras Zarn trata de levantarse.

"Comandante, ¿esta bien?" - le pregunta el piloto.

Zarn solo tiene ojos para el Valkyrie que se aleja hacia el campamento enemigo. Esta tentado a correr hacia allí y acabarlo, pero su parte de la misión esta cumplida. Se recuerda a si mismo, con rabia, que debe apegarse a los planes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El VF-1 de Engel se aleja al campamento. Engel no ve rastros de mas Battlepods. Reduciendo la velocidad, se encuentra a otro Valkyrie.

"¡Hey! Mayor, ¿Cree que pueda regresar?" - pregunta el piloto del VF -una chica- quien examina los daños de su caza.

"Ah... sí... de alguna manera..." - dice Engel, sintiendo de repente un desagradable sentimiento de _deja vu_.

El campamento sufrió cierto daño, pero es su mayoría esta intacto.

Cuando Engel aterriza y pone pie en tierra, siente que sus piernas no pueden sostenerlo, pero igual trata de llegar corriendo a la tienda de mando. Al entrar se siente bastante molesto de encontrar allí a Max Jenius.

"El Teniente estaba explicando lo que sucedió..." - dice Doherty al verlo.

"Entonces habla." - dice Engel, queriendo tener el menor contacto con Max.

Max vacila un poco antes de comenzar a hablar. "Fue una trampa. El Transporte que fue al norte era un señuelo para alejarnos de los verdaderos que fueron a sacarlos..."

"¿Lo destruyeron?"

"Si, pero..."

"Nada de peros."

"¡¿Va a dejar que termine de hablar?!"

"¡Hable entonces!"

"Tuve que abortar la misión."

"¡¿Que?!"

"Perdí la mitad de mis hombres antes de poder regresar aquí. Mis mejores pilotos..."

¿Ha terminado ya o quiere que le de un pañuelo?

Por un momento, Max da la impresión de que iba a darle un puñetazo.

"Caímos en una trampa." - dice Max sintiendo que su puño cerrado esta temblando.

"¡Esa no es una razón, es una excusa!" - Exclama Engel.

"¡¡No estaba conmigo!!" - dice Max alzando la voz. "¿No se da cuenta que luchábamos en dos sitios?"

"Debiste ir por los Zentraedis entonces, así como vino para acá debiste ir a atacar a los transportes verdaderos."

"Yo le dije que regresara." - interviene Doherty.

"¡Fue una estupidez! Los Zentraedis huyeron por su culpa." - dice Engel alzando la voz.

"Derribaron a todo el escuadrón menos a usted y a otro piloto. Se alejaron, porque Jenius llego."

"¡No debían regresar, teníamos todo controlado aquí y no lo necesitaba!" - grita Engel señalando al suelo con un dedo.

"¿Controlar?" - Max se mofa con una voz muy calmada. "¡No controlaba nada! ¡Ni siquiera tiene control de su familia!"

Lo único que impidió que Engel se le fuera encima es que Doherty se interpone en su camino.

"¡Ya basta! Deje eso para después."

"¡No voy a dejar que este hijo de puta me ofenda!" - dice Engel tratando de empujar a Doherty.

"¡Solo digo lo que es cierto!" - aclara Max señalando al Mayor con el dedo.

"¿Que maldita verdad me vas a decir a mi si eres un enfermo que se revuelca con esa... asquerosa cosa extraterrestre."

"La única cosa asquerosa aquí es usted, maldito loco asesino..."

Al no poder alcanzar a Max con los puños, no lo piensa y mete la mano en su chaqueta...

"¿Que? ¿Me va a meter un tiro? ¡Aquí estoy pues!"

"¡Cállese Teniente! Sus asuntos los arreglaran después. Ahora usted y su gente se preparan para una misión de reconocimiento. Y usted Mayor, dígame donde esta la bomba."

"En el bosque."

"Sea mas claro Mayor, para usted serán juguetes, pero para mi no."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para Engel un piloto de verdad tiene que aprender a volar de todo. Él ha volado casi treinta tipos diferentes de aviones, que van desde el Sukhoi Su-29 en el que su madre le había enseñado a volar hasta la ultima versión modernizada del VF-1 Valkyrie; pasando por aviones como el acrobático a hélice Su-31; la versión espacial del Su-54, el Su-154; las familias del MiG-23, 27 y 29; el enorme transporte IL-76; incluyendo también helicópteros.

Muchos pilotos de aviones, sobre todo de caza, tienen una aversión contra los helicópteros, lo mismo en el caso contrario, así que es una rareza que un piloto vuele los dos tipos de aparatos. En realidad su entrenamiento de piloto no incluyó helicópteros, pero su Sabina fue quien le había enseñado, en los largos ratos de ocio que tenia durante sus días en Komsomolsk-na-Amure.

Por eso Engel respeta mucho a los pilotos de helicópteros, y acepta mansamente subir a uno al que no esta a los mandos.

Sobrevolando los árboles, guía al piloto del Sea Sergeant hasta el sitio donde cayó la bomba. Piensa que reconocería el sitio, pero pasan casi una hora dando vueltas hasta que por fin encuentran el sitio.

Ya eran pasada las tres de la madrugada cuando el helicóptero aterriza, bajando Engel junto aun grupo de soldados para ayudarle a buscar el aparato nuclear.

Engel no ha dormido desde que comenzó esta misión, y esta bastante cansado. Se sienta en el mismo sitio donde tuvo la pelea con el Zentraedi. Con un poco de atención encuentra los cristales de su cabina y del casco del Zentraedi. Se pone de pie cuando encuentra sangre entre las rocas. Incluso con el viento que sopla con fuerza moderada reconoce los rastros que salpicaron en la dura tierra. Interrumpida por el aparente fuego de los impulsores del Glaug al despegar, pero se nota que van en una dirección.

Sin avisar a nadie se interna entre los árboles, encontrando en minutos lo que buscaba. Mira hacia arriba y ve las ramas rotas por un objeto pesado pero de pequeño tamaño que había terminado cayendo entre los árboles.

Si el cansancio, los golpes y el combate no habían acabado con sus fuerzas, lo que hay aquí si lo hace.

Mejor dicho, lo que no estaba.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un VC-33 llegó a Ciudad Macross y aterrizó pasadas las seis de la tarde. Todos están cansados, tras un día que empezó mal y prometía terminar peor. Pero aun no había llegado el momento de descansar. Al entrar en el Cuartel General, encontraron todas las sillas giratorias de la sala de reuniones dispuestas en circulo.

"Bien, caballeros." - dice Gloval en cuanto estuviesen sentado. "No les felicitare por la operación. Causamos muchas bajas, capturamos parte del armamento y tomamos muchos prisioneros. Pero tuvimos muchas bajas. Lo que ahora nos interesa es ver que fue lo que hemos hecho mal." - tras esto, el Almirante enciende su pipa, empezando a fumar y terminando exhalando un par de chorros de humo por la nariz, como si fuera un verdadero dragón.

"Señor, el primer ataque cumplió su objetivo, pero no contamos con que utilizarían mas de un transporte de tropas. Inteligencia se equivocó suponiendo que usarían un transporte mas grande y no uno de esos pequeños que se supone que no podía maniobrar bajo el agua." - se queja el Coronel Doherty.

Takeda se sintió incomoda, pero no dice nada para defenderse.

"¿Eso hubiera sido una diferencia?" - pregunta Gloval.

"No señor." - responde Doherty con voz baja. "Ninguna."

"Nuestro error fue suponer que seria una sola nave bien defendida como en otras situaciones en lugar de varias pequeñas." - dice Takeda. "Los Zentraedi no tienen submarinos, usan sus naves grandes para eso, no podíamos suponer que usarían esos transportes de esa forma..."

"Eso ya no importa Capitána ¿Hubo alguna forma de que la fuerza de ataque pudiera ir directamente contra esos transportes? ¿Teniente?"

Max levanta la cabeza bruscamente y responde. "No señor. El Coronel nos llamó para defender el campamento. No teníamos mas bombas, perdí a varios de mis mejores hombre que llevaban las que quedaban y hubiera sido suicida tratar de derribar esos aparatos con solo nuestros mísiles, por no recordar que allí estaban casi todos sus Battlepods."

"Por eso ordene que el Mayor Engel fuera por los transportes. Pero ni siquiera pudo salir de la zona del campamento por el ataque sorpresa de un escuadrón de Battlepods." - explica Doherty. "Perdimos la totalidad del escuadrón menos a Engel y otro piloto."

"Mayor, ¿cree que hubiera podido mantener el combate si Max hubiera ido por los transportes?"

Engel mira por un momento a Max, y después a Doherty antes de contestar. "Solo quedaban tres o cuatro Battlepods cuando el Teniente llegó..."

"¿Si o no?" - hoy Gloval no esta en su modo mas comprensivo.

"¡Si! ¡Podía contra ellos pero escaparon antes de poder hacer mas!"

"¿Porque envió al Teniente en lugar del Mayor al ataque?"

"Necesitaba tener al Mayor en reserva en caso de tener que utilizar alguna de las armas pesadas."

Gloval sabe que el Coronel se refiere a las armas reflex. "¿Se necesitaron?"

"No, bastaban las FAE." - responde Doherty refiriéndose a las bombas de combustible-aire.

"¿Cree que bastarían?"

"Si las otras naves eran como la que atacó el Teniente, no hacia falta mas." - explica Doherty mirando a Engel.

"La Naval envió varios submarinos, pero pudieron escaparse también de ellos. _Solo_ nos queda el consuelo de haber eliminado esta base de avanzada." - dice Gloval dando énfasis en la palabra 'solo.' - dice Gloval. "¿Algún comentario?"

"Si hubiéramos tenido todas la unidades preparadas para este tipo de operaciones, hubiéramos tenido mejores resultados." - dice Doherty.

"Tiene razón, la mayoría de los pilotos solo son eso, pilotos, no tiene entrenamiento especializado. Tres meses solo alcanza para que sepan volar y apenas combatir. De todas formas ya se estaba considerando eso desde antes. ¿Algo mas?"

"Debemos seguir investigando, no podemos dejar esto así. ¿Era fuerzas aisladas o eran parte de algo mas? Hay que comenzar los interrogatorios a los prisioneros." - dice Takeda.

"Un trabajo mas para la Oficina de Investigaciones Especiales." - comenta Gloval, haciendo un recorrido con su vista a los presentes, luego mira el reloj. "Bien, espero mañana sus informes. Doherty, Engel, Jenius, Takeda... el resto puede retirarse."

Los oficiales que estuvieron en la operación salen sin perder tiempo.

Gloval los observa hasta que la puerta se cierra.

"Ahora Mayor, la bomba." - dice Gloval, encendiendo su pipa.

Engel empieza a hablar como si estuviera continuando algo largamente discutido. "No debíamos perder tiempo, el Coronel no me estaba dando el permiso para usarla, y era vital acabar con los transportes..."

"¡Usted actuó sin permiso y sin pensar en las consecuencias!" - dice Doherty, liberando la carga de rabia que había mantenido contenida durante la reunión.

"Eso ya no importa. Ahora, Mayor, quiero que me explique que contingencias hay ahora para el caso de la perdida de una de estas armas." - pide Gloval.

"Recordara que la ultima vez pudieron manipular el arma porque eran de un diseño primitivo..."

"¿La ultima vez?" - pregunta Doherty.

"Cuando estábamos en le Macross, perdimos una. Un par de espías Zentraedi pudieron desarmarla y configurarla para usarla y estuvieron a punto de destruir la nave."

"¿No me diga que también le robaron esa arma?" - pregunta Max con bastante sarcasmo en su voz.

Engel no le hace caso y continua hablando, "También se robaron otra que usaron contra nosotros en Brasil. Y según la Zentraedi que las modifico, había una tercera que se uso en una prueba y una cuarta que enviaron a su comandante."

Doherty da un suspiro. "O sea, que no solo las usa como si fueran fuegos artificiales, sino que las dejan por allí mal puestas y vienen los Zentraedi y se las roban, ¡maravilloso!"

"Esas armas que perdimos antes eran de modelo muy básico, las teníamos que construir rápido, y no tenían los seguros que tiene las de ahora. Esa que perdí tiene un armado electrónico y no mecánico, y precisamente esta construida para que no pueda ser manipulada desde el exterior."

"¿Me asegura que no pueden utilizarla?" - pregunta Gloval.

"Es mas fácil que terminen dañándola que hacerla funcionar. Esas bombas luego de ensambladas son encajonadas en silicón solo dejando por fuera las conexiones. Si intentan fundir, romper o cortar la cubierta pueden terminar dañándola."

"Ha dicho que lo pudieron hace antes, ¿que impide que lo haga ahora?" - pregunta Max, tratando de buscar algún fallo en el argumento de Engel.

"He sido claro, y creo que una explicación mas detallada no lo puede entender un niño que apenas sabe leer y escribir."

"¿Me esta diciendo ignorante?" - pregunta Max, molesto.

"Por favor, francesito, claro que eres un ignorante." - dice Engel riéndose de él.

"No me falte el respeto." - dice Max, sin ocultar el odio en sus palabras. "Si ser inteligente me hace como usted preferiría quedarme bruto e ignorante."

"Sus asuntos los resuelven de esa puerta para fuera." - dice Gloval sin paciencia. "Ahora, por el momento mantendremos este incidente cubierto, si admitimos que tenemos un arma perdida, va a cundir el pánico. Si ellos dan un ultimátum sobre que poseen una, lo vamos a negar."

"¿Que si una mañana desaparece una ciudad?" - dice Max, casi ahogándose en sus palabras.

"Tendríamos entonces un buen motivo para patearlos hasta la nebulosa mas cercana."

A ninguno de los presentes le gusto la manera en que dijo eso.

"¿Piensa que es mejor que lo hagan? Un maldito _casus bellis_. " - dice Doherty.

"Diga lo que quiera, pero si lo hacen hay que... aprovecharlo."

"Gente como usted le dan mal nombre a los oficiales como nosotros. No me extrañaría que un día de estos lo maten." - dice Max.

"¿Es una amenaza? Me molesta la gente hace insinuaciones y nunca dice lo que piensa, para ellos todo es un juego. A veces me pregunto porque tuve que ayudar a salvar a este maldito mundo."

"¿Que espera entonces para dejarlo? ¡¡Metase un tiro y su problema se acaba!!"

"¡¡¡Cállense los dos!!! este es un asunto muy serio. Jenius, puede ser procesado por los artículos 90, 114 y 117 del código militar, pero lo voy a dejar solo como una amonestación... y una restricción de sus deberes por una semana" - dice Gloval, perdiendo completamente la aptitud de gentileza que muestra la mayor parte del tiempo. "Engel, le recuerdo que a violado nada menos que..." - Gloval se toma su tiempo para ver una hoja en su mesa. "81, 91, 94, 108, 121, y... cualquiera que se me ocurra del 134."

"No se olvide del 119 que estoy seguro que aparecerá de repente." - dice Engel con sarcasmo. Podría citar el contenido de todos esos artículos de los que se le acusa, recordando los que ya trae arrastrando. Esta muy conciente de sus condiciones legales.

"No se pase de gracioso Mayor. Tiene suerte que no este armando una corte marcial ahora mismo para usted. Su caso lo voy a discutir mañana... y no lo voy a dejar solo como una amonestación."

"No queda mas nada que decir hasta mañana." - dice Engel levantándose y saliendo sin siquiera pedir permiso ni despedirse.

"¿Algo mas que necesite preguntarme, señor?" - pregunta Takeda.

"No Capitán. Puede retirarse." - le despide Gloval.

"¿Puedo retirare también señor?" - pregunta Doherty.

"Descansen y preparen sus informes para mañana en la tarde."

"Así será señor. Teniente, que su esposa se mejore."

"Gracias Coronel."

Cuando Takeda y Doherty se retiran, Max habla.

"Le da muchas concesiones." - dice, esperando como mínimo una corte marcial para el Mayor. "¡Es un asesino, trato de matar a Milia!"

"¿Ella se lo dijo?"

"No."

"Seria mejor darle el beneficio de la duda."

"No puedo." - dice Max levantándose y agitando las manos. "Él no va a perder ni una oportunidad de hacerle daño. ¿Que cosas le habrá hecho...?"

Max se recarga contra la ventana, mirando por un momento hacia las luces de la ciudad.

"Solo lo sabe Milia" - Gloval. "Se que no ha ido a verla. Tómese estos días y páselos con ella y su hija."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Vas por Nadeshiko?" - pregunta Engel a Hikari cuando llegan frente a su casa.

"Ya es tarde. Voy a dejar que duerma."

"Eres una madre tan considerada."

"No lo digas. Pero ya varios me han dicho: 'que bonita es tu hija, se aparece tanto a ti'."

"¿No has dicho quien es el padre?"

"Mejor entra, hace frío y tienes que descansar."

"¿Quieres acompañarme un momento?"

"Quisiera, pero estoy demasiado cansada. Descansa y mañana hablamos." - dice Hikari, agarrando su bolso de viaje.

Sin que Hikari pudiera evitarlo, Engel la toma de los hombros y la abraza. Se quedan de pie allí unos momentos, hasta que alguien detrás de ellos, tose disimuladamente. La japonesa se voltea, y se encuentra con una mujer vestida de enfermera que les da una gran sonrisa.

"Hola, Gennya. No me avisaste cuando venias, pero vengo y te encuentro." - dice Lara Kuznetsova, alias Lilya.

Engel se aparta de Hikari, quien da un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de él. Lara aprovecha el espacio para acercarse a Engel, abrazándose de su brazo.

"Gennya, no seas mal educado, preséntame a la señorita que viene contigo" - pregunta Lara.

"Hikari, ella es... Lilya Litvak". - dice Engel, tratando de no mirar a los ojos de Lara.

"Hikari Takeda." - dice estrechándole la mano. La mujer le da la suya, pero aun abrazándose a Engel con la otra.

"Él no me habla de sus amigos... y amigas."

"Nunca lo hace, lo de él es trabajo, trabajo y trabajo, en ese orden." - comenta Hikari.

"Siempre a sido así." - dice Lara acercándose mas a Engel.

Hikari se siente incomoda y fuera de lugar. "Tendrán mucho de que hablar. Nos vemos mañana... Mayor."

Takeda se da la vuelta y se va, sin volver la mirada.

"¿Que quieres? Estoy muy cansado." - dice Engel mientras abre la puerta.

"Una visita. No te he visto en días y pensé en venirte a ver. Creo que me haces falta."

"Yo no te hago falta."

Lara entra primero. "Me gusta. Muy de ti, nada de lujos."

Siendo un matrimonio, a la pareja Engel le tocó una casa relativamente grande, con un recibidor, una cocina-comedor, un espacioso baño, dos dormitorios, y una terminando en un pequeño cuarto que funciona como trastero, pero también como su oficina casera. La decoración y el mobiliario es muy básico, limitándose solo a lo mas necesario.

"No trato de impresionar a nadie."

Ella se voltea para mirarle, y por primera vez lo examina con luz brillante. "¿Que te paso? ¡Te peleaste!"

Engel le aparta la mano cuando le puso un dedo sobre la gasa de la frente.

"¿Crees que alguna vez salgas ileso de alguna misión? Eres casi voluntariamente propenso a los accidentes. Te caíste de una bicicleta, te lanzaste de un avión sin paracaídas, eres un imán para los cristales, te diste una vez con un martillo en el dedo, te rompiste dos dientes y la nariz jugando hockey...".

"Ya entendí, gatita."

"Humm, gatita, tiempo que no me decías así, ¿como le dices a la asiática?"

"Se llama Hikari, y es solo una amiga."

"Eso mismo dicen todos, 'amiga' resume muchas cosas, sobre todo con la que te acuestas de vez en cuando. ¿o para que mas la traías? No pensaba que te gustaran las mujeres así, flaca y con esos pechos tan pequeños. Pero eso no te detiene."

"Aunque te cueste creerlo, no todos los hombres estamos con mujeres solo para acostarnos con ellas."

"Lo sé. Eres un hombre muy idealista para esos." - dice cuando llega a la cocina y empieza a revisar la nevera. "¿Cómo te fue en la misión?"

"No te interesa."

"Este pueblo es muy pequeño, que no te sorprenda que te nombren en unos cuantos chismes."

"¿Que escuchaste?"

"Que mandaste a la Zentraedi... Milia, creo, al hospital."

Engel no responde, y ella continua revisando la casa.

"¿Disfrutaste maltratándola?" - pregunta ella luego de un minuto de silencio.

"Mas que a ti no."

"Eres tan lindo conmigo. Por allí te traje un regalo."

"No gracias..."

"Marina mandó una carta para ti. ¡Que boba! No puedo creer que haya mujeres así. Búscala en mi bolso."

No era necesario que se lo dijera, Engel ya estaba revisando el bolso cuando le decía lo de Milia. Contiene lo usual, o lo que suponía usual en el bolso de una mujer: lápiz de labios, pintura de uñas, papeles, un par de toallas femeninas, una caja de pastillas anticonceptivas (completas, pues la abrió y revisó), un localizador, dinero, la carta de Marina (en realidad es un sobre mediano de color blanco) y una pequeña pistola.

"¿La abriste?" - dice Engel.

"¿Que tipo de mujer crees que soy? ¡Claro que la abrí! Pero la deje de leer luego de tanta cursilería."

"¿Cómo es que tu tienes esto?"

"Nunca he confiado en los buzones. Me sorprende que no les pongan ni cerraduras, porque puede venir cualquier bella hija de vecino a revisarte las cartas. Por cierto, ¿quien es Ayumi Tahara?"

"Mañana voy a mandar a poner una portezuela para el correo." - dice impertérrito.

Engel revisa un juego de fotografías. Es su bebé. Siente algo en el fondo del estomago cuando la ve. Pequeña, vestida completamente de blanco. La bebé estaba mirando en otra dirección cuando le tomaron la foto. Se ve tan graciosa abriendo la boca sin dientes, y estirando los brazos como si esperara que la cargaran.

"Es idéntica a ti, pero es preciosa." - dice Lilya acercándose y mirando por encima del hombro de Engel.

"Si para esto viniste, muchas gracias."

"¿Me tienes que tratar mal? Hemos sido amigos desde hace tanto tiempo..."

"¿Que me dice que no sigues trabajando para al Alianza?"

"Estoy cansada ya de eso. Me gusta vivir aquí. Se come mejor. No has visto el resto del mundo. En Rusia las leyes son tan rígidas que existe la ejecución sumaria para los ladrones, sobre todo los de comida. Imagínate que nos harían con nuestros brillantes curriculum. ¡Nos arrancarían la piel con cortaúñas!"

"Nosotros es mucha gente."

"A mi por haberle hecho un favor a la Alianza, y sobre ti pesa un cargo por intento de asesinato, dos cargos de asesinato en segundo grado, insubordinación, intimidación y hasta agresión. No te han fusilado porque eres un oficial muy útil. Pero imagínate lo desamparada que me siento siendo solo una fracasada enfermera."

"¿Y que hay de tu novia Polina?"

"Polina me ama menos que a ti. No dudaría en venderme barata y hasta me daría ella misma un tiro en la nuca."

"¿Y que tengo que ver con eso?"

"¡Eres tan cruel conmigo!" - exclama con un falso tono de angustia. "¡Tan desamparada y sola en este mundo! ¡Somos compañeros y tenemos que estar juntos, como uno, para tener fuerza!"

Engel solo se ríe antes de contestar. "¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste practicando eso?"

"Lo pensé mientras venia para acá. De todas formas tu no me vas a abandonar."

"¿Porque?"

"Porque me necesitas. Esas japonesas deben ser muy buenas en la cama, pero no es lo que buscas."

Engel trata de ignorarla mientras lee. Si la ignora tal vez se vaya.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max entra con sigilo en la habitación de hospital. Milia esta fuera de peligro, y solo esta dormida. Viéndola dormir no puede evitar la tentación de acariciar su cabello, como tantas veces había hecho. Dormida se ve mas hermosa que nunca, incluso mas que cuando se conocieron.

Le da vergüenza pensar que la primera vez que la vio sus intenciones eran menos nobles, pensando en la manera de llevarla a la cama. Cuando se volvieron a encontrar en la sala de videojuegos, se había enamorado de verdad. Ese sentimiento no se había empañado al saber quien era, mas bien se reforzó, y tiene una intensidad que mantiene aun en este momento.

Max había quedado huérfano durante la guerra y tener a su propia familia ahora es algo que siente que debe agradecer al cielo. Tiene a Milia y su bebé, tiene un buen trabajo, y por si fuera poco tiene amigos maravillosos como Hikaru, Misa y Claudia. Un rumbo en su vida, una identidad como persona. Esas eran las cosas que Milia le había dado, la alegría de tener a alguien con quien hablar y tener una comprensión que va mas allá de las palabras. Max sabe que cualquier sentimiento o emoción de Milia son verdaderos, siendo a veces terriblemente francos y demasiado inocentes.

La idea de perderla no la puede aceptar. Que la derribaran antes había sido un duro golpe para su moral, pero que ahora fuera de nuevo derribada y quedara herida seria demasiado para ella.

Pero ahora su mente solo puede pensar en un culpable, alguien a quien culpar, vengarse...

Pero no puede hacer algo de lo que mas tarde se arrepienta. No puede dejar a su esposa y a su hija abandonadas. Hay otras maneras. La venganza no es la solución, y eso solo haría que se rebajara a su nivel.

No quiere despertarla, pero quiere estar a su lado cuando despierte, que lo primero que vea sea su rostro, y el sentimiento de que se encuentra a salvo. En la penumbra toma su mano y la acaricia. Su mano es cálida, como debe de ser.

Acaricia su mejilla y recuerda esos momentos que han compartido, como pregunta por cada cosa insignificante de la vida; cosas que para él son tan triviales. En sus recuerdos no puede olvidar también los malos entendidos, confusiones, discusiones y hasta peleas. Tampoco puede olvidar la desagradable parte donde otras personas, sobre todo quienes perdieron parientes y amigos en la guerra, la observaban, la insultaban.

Un día ella había decidido no salir de la casa. No tenia miedo a las personas, sino que tenia a lo que pudiera pasar si ella llegaba a dejarse llevar por sus instintos. Fue la primera vez en que la había visto temblar de miedo... no era miedo, terror; nunca había tenido miedo en ninguno de sus casi dieciocho años de vida, pero estaba aterrada de verse reflejada en sus ojos. Aunque ella no quisiera, él siempre trataba de protegerla, sobre todo en el ejército. Ella es muy buena piloto, la mejor, y que se ha ganado a pulso el respeto y admiración de muchos.

Con igual furtividad con la que había llegado, sale de la habitación. El choque de verse de nuevo a la luz le hace ver todo borroso, pero no puede dejar de notar la inconfundible figura de su amigo.

"¿Sigue durmiendo?" - pregunta Hikaru Ichijou.

Max suspira antes de afirmar con la cabeza.

"Mejor así. Estas hecho un desastre." - dice Hikaru mirando detenidamente los moretones en la cara de su amigo. "Ve a casa y descansa, mañana estarás mejor."

"No me voy a sentir bien si sigue aquí."

"Ella no se va a ninguna lado, y este es el mejor lugar donde puede estar. Piensa también en tu hija. Lo ultimo que necesita es que acabes peor. Solo ve como estas, ese no es el Max que conozco" - dice Hikaru tratando de arreglar un poco el uniforme de Max, que desaliñado.

Max hace su propio esfuerzo por lucir mejor, acomodándose el uniforme, y echando hacia atrás un par de mechones de su rebelde cabello.

"Te acompaño, es muy tarde para que estés solo." - Hikaru lo guía dándole una palmada en la espalda. "¿Has comido algo?"

"No."

"Vamos a comer."

"Es muy tarde."

"Nunca es tarde cuando hay hambre, y mas si se esta golpeado y cansado."

"¿Acaso alguien te ha golpeado? Y no pareces que trabajaras mucho."

Hikaru sonríe. Pasadas las diez los dos muchachos salen del hospital. Por un rato los dos caminan por las calles, sin rumbo fijo. Finalmente entran en un pequeño restaurante. La comida es buena y silenciosa, interrumpida por un ocasional comentario sobre la comida. Max come bastante a pesar de no pensar realmente en alimentarse.

"No quiero ir a mi casa." - dice Max.

"¿Porque?"

Max no le responde, pero Hikaru ya sabe la respuesta.

Hikaru no puede dejar de preguntar, "Eddie me contó lo que paso allá. Tu en verdad..."

Max responde con brusquedad. "Si, y no me hubiera arrepentido, y no creo poder contenerme si llego a tenerlo delante de mi. Milia ni siquiera a sufrido gripe, ni siquiera se sintió mareada cuando estuvo embarazada, y ahora estuvo a punto de morir..." - Max golpea su puño contra la mesa, volando un vaso, ya vacío, que Hikaru alcanza a tomar antes de que rodara al suelo.

"¿Has pensado que quizás hizo lo que pudo?"

"Él la desprecia. Siempre busca una excusa para... bueno... para perjudicarla. ¡Él se aprovechó de esto!" - dice casi llorando.

"Espera que se recupere, y pregúntale, y si lo hizo pueden pedir que se haga justicia. Que tomes venganza vas a terminar preso y ella se va a quedar sola con una bebé pequeña."

"¡Crees que no lo pienso! Que daría para tratar de ignorarlo. Pero no puedo. Solo Dios sabrá que le habrá hecho..."

"No pienses en eso. Piensa solo en darle gracias a Dios de que este bien. Pero ahora tu te vas a quedar en mi casa, mañana tendrás la mente mas despejada e iremos a verla al hospital, ¿si?"

"Claro..." - responde Max.

"Deja de preocuparte por ese tipo. ¿Con tal? Su mujer lo dejo y en su país no lo quieren ni en pintura. Puede que tenga todas las medallas del mundo y toda la educación que se te ocurra, pero al final tu eres mejor persona que él. Pero te apuesto que no maltrató a Milia... déjame terminar. Si la odiara de verdad no la hubiera ayudado o sencillamente hubiera hecho menos de lo que hizo."

"Lo veo casi todos los días cuando salgo de mi casa. Él tipo me mira como si el fuera un príncipe o algo así y yo un simple campesino. Y no me gusta como la mira a ella."

"¿Has pensado que esas no son miradas de odio?"

"'No querrás decir que...?"

"Envidia, Max. Envidia. Fíjate bien: tienes esposa e hija, y vives feliz; el esta solo. Pero no una envidia de que quiera destruirlos, mas bien se siente mal al ver a los demás felices y él esta sufriendo por lo que no tiene."

"¿Y como sabes?"

"Ancestrales poderes místicos... o quizás sea porque él se lo contó a Claudia, y Claudia se lo contó a Misa, y Misa me lo contó a mi."

Max se ríe, pero no de las palabras, sino por el tono en que las dice. A lo mejor solo necesita reírse un poco.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Engel no tiene animo para espantar a Larissa. Su táctica de ignorarla surtió efecto, pero no el que deseaba. La mujer ahora esta dormida. Hubiera preferido que se acostara en otra parte, pero había aprovechó que él había ido al baño, y como si esta fuera su casa, se había quitado la ropa, quedando solo con su camisa y se había metido en su cama.

Se olvida de ella, y como el sueño no le alcanza, se sienta a escribir su informe. Pretende hacer un resumen cronológico detallado hora a hora, sin siquiera omitir las veces que había ido al baño.

Desde que dejó su puesto en el departamento de armas, se ha dedicando a escribir manuales técnicos, por lo que pasa mucho tiempo aquí. La habitación es un caos controlado, teniendo muchos manuales apilados uno encima de otro. Varios modelos del VF-1 en distintas configuraciones están en una repisa, además de los modelos de presentación del VF-4 y VF-5.

Casi las cuatro de la mañana termina de escribir un informe de quince paginas, y se levanta para ir a la cocina. Se detiene ante la puerta de su propio dormitorio, donde la tenue luz exterior de la calle se filtra por las persianas.

Al mirarla recuerda todas las cosas que pasaron juntos. Recordando los buenos y malos momentos. Recordaba esos largos paseos en bicicleta; los malos momentos en que tenia que ocultar su relación de Sabina; los tiempos como pilotos en que volaron juntos. Pero lo mas fuerte era cuando estuvieron juntos en aquélla misión final, cuando se pudieron dar un tiempo para ellos mismo antes de que todo se volviera un caos.

Y le hacia recordar cuando le susurraba al oído para que nadie les escuchara, sintiendo que cada respiro rivalizaba en intensidad con la maquinaria que les estaba rodeando.

En la cocina calienta café, y de regreso ve que Lara se dado la vuelta. Siempre ha sido una mujer con la que es incomodo dormir.

Esta tan interesado en terminar su reporte, que no piensa en acostarse. Pasadas las cinco esta listo su informe, lo imprime, firma y pone en un sobre marrón. Cruzas sus brazos sobre el escritorio y recarga su cabeza con la intención de descansar los ojos unos minutos...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se esfuerza en abrir los ojos, pero sus párpados luchan como si tuvieran voluntad propia. Al no poder abrirlos, deja de intentarlo.

"Mi amor..."

Siente una mano sobre su brazo. Voltea con los ojos entre abiertos, pero solo es una silueta oscura sobre el fondo blanco. La voz es conocida, pero suena tan distante como si estuviera al final de un largo túnel.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" - escucha la voz de Max de nuevo.

"Cansada." - dice Milia muy decaída mientras intenta sentarse.

"¡No te muevas!" - le advierte Max. "Te va a doler si te arrancas esa intravenosa... y te va a doler más cuando te la vuelvan a poner."

Max le ayuda a Milia a ponerse en una posición cómoda y le acomoda las almohadas detrás de la espalda."

"¿Estás mejor?"

"Mucho mejor, gracias. "¿Qué pasó?" - pregunta sin poder recordar realmente que sucedió.

"¡¿No lo recuerdas?!"

"No."

Max esta un poco preocupado buscando las palabras. no es algo fácil de decir, mucho menos a una Zentraedi.

"Fuiste derribada... Pero vas a estar bien. Estaba tan preocupado que... discúlpame... solo es que... no me habría perdonado que te sucediera algo." - trata de explicar con voz entrecortada.

"No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien." - suspira Milia mientras se mantiene quieta en medio de la cama, mirándole.

"Eso... debería decirlo yo..." - balbucea Max, debatiéndose entre la pena y la alegría.

"Lo sé, solo quiero descansar." - dice Milia de esa forma tan... Zentraedi de decir las cosas, nada de delicadeza ni nada de brusquedad.

"Esta bien, no te molestare mas..."

"No digas eso, no me molestas."

"Claro que no." - dice tomándole la mano.

"¿Nuestra bebé?"

"Esta bien, las chicas la cuidan como si fuera de ellas."

Estira la mano para posarla en la mejilla de su marido. "Me alegra que este en buenas manos. Me odiaría si quedara desamparada."

Milia cierra sus ojos, la luz es demasiado molesta para su vista. Max se levanta para cerrar las persianas. El sol matutino esta filtrándose en la habitación.

"¿Porqué tengo tanto sueño?"

"Son los medicamentos, cariño... antibióticos, analgésicos, antinflamatorios... te recetaron una farmacia entera."

Max se queda callado por un rato, reuniendo el valor para hacer la pregunta que le ha torturada la noche.

"¿Que pasó?" - pregunta aun de pie ante la ventana y mira hacia fuera por las delgadas rendijas.

"No lo recuerdo." - responde Milia automáticamente.

"¿No lo recuerdas o no quieres recordarlo?"

"No entiendo porque me preguntas. Solo me derribaron, ¿o no?"

"Nena, no estas aquí solo por eso..." - Max se acerca una vez mas a ella, tomándole ambas manos. "Pero no importa. Estas aquí conmigo y eso es todo lo que importaba."

Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su delicado cuerpo, apretándola contra si con fuerza. Quiere sentirla cerca, para poder protegerla.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Engel abre los ojos y mira el reloj de su laptop. No había descansado los ojos unos minutos, sino que había dormido por mas de dos horas. Larissa se le acerca por detrás y le pone una mano en el hombro, y pasea sus dedos hasta llegar a su cuello. Engel se estremece con ese delicado toque que envía un escalofrió a través de su cuerpo.

Engel se endereza, y ella aprovecha para inclinarse, abrazarle y colocar su cabeza al lado de la suya, y frotando su mejilla contra la suya, apartándose para susurrarle algo en el oído.

Lara finalmente se aparta, y al voltearse, Engel se da cuenta que esta vestida con su uniforme de enfermera.

Engel no le dice nada, y tampoco hace nada cuando ella se inclina y le acaricia la mejilla por unos momentos antes de salir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[Fin Capitulo 33  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Notas / divagaciones del autor:

Es bastante obvio que Engel y Max no se agradan. El problema de Engel es que tiene una boca muy grande, y ese ha sido su problema, ayer, hoy y en el futuro. El encuentro de Zarn y Engel fue muy breve, pero es un atisbo para la siguiente "temporada" de este fanfic.

Por otra parte Engel volvió a perder otra bomba nuclear, se le esta haciendo costumbre, y no me sorprendería que en el futuro se me ocurra que Zarn se la "devuelva".


	34. Chapter 34

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PARTE 34: HIJOS DE LA PAZ**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Capitán Jack Parker, a pesar de ser de la Fuerza Aérea, toda su carrera la había pasado como aviador naval.

A los diecisiete años había finalizado la enseñanza media con buenas notas y una sola ambición: volar. Cuatro años en la universidad y se licenció en ingeniería. Sirvió en el Cuerpo de Adiestramiento de Oficiales de Reserva, y se incorporó a la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos. Llevó a cabo su entrenamiento en el T-33 y T-38, y al cabo de 11 meses, en la graduación, supo que se distinguió siendo el cuarto de cuarenta alumnos.

Los cinco primeros de la clase fueron enviados a la escuela de cazas de combate. Estuvo nueve meses adiestrándose en un verdadero caza: el F-14, para luego ser destinado a un verdadero escuadrón de combate, el VF-103 "Jolly Rogers" embarcado en el CVN-71 USS Theodore Roosevelt durante la Guerra de Unificación.

El escuadrón fue disuelto, pero un antiguo integrante del escuadrón decidió usar su emblema. No pudo volver a tomar el nombre al conformar el nuevo escuadrón, pero le dejaron conservar su emblema de calavera y huesos cruzados, que ahora era del escuadrón Skull.

Sonríe al pensar que ha sido el escuadrón al que primero le dan los nuevos aviones de cada época. En la Segunda Guerra Mundial fue el primero equipado con el F4U Corsair (cuando les dieron estos aviones el escuadrón aun no tenia nombre ni emblema por lo que adopto del Corsair -Corsario- el Jolly Roger o emblema de calavera y huesos cruzados), F6F Hellcats, FH-1 Phantoms, F-2H Banshee, F-14A Tomcat, VF-1A Valkyrie y el VF-4 Lightning III (también el VF-0 Phoenix, pero es secreto y él no lo sabe). Un escuadrón insigne, que había comenzado con aviones de hélice y llegado a la era de la propulsión nuclear.

Cuando dejó de pilotar, debido a un mal aterrizaje donde quedo herido en la espalda, se dedico al extremo mas afilado de la lanza: la nueva tecnología que había llegado del cielo. Había tomado la dirección del departamento de armas de reacción termonuclear (ahora por cuestión de relaciones publicas se llaman "armas reflex" porque 'nuclear' resulta ofensivo para muchos) del SDF-2, como segunda recomendación. Le dijeron que el primer candidato no aceptó el puesto, por lo que dudaba que fuera un buen destino, si el anterior había caído por una ulcera y el candidato le dijo que no al comandante en jefe de la U.N.Spacy. Pero sus temores eran infundados, porque era un puesto gratificante, con personal capacitado y dedicado, al que no se le tiene que presionar para que hiciera su trabajo.

Logró sacar el proyecto de armas, asistido por la Teniente Zariá Dalkaan. Ella le ayudó con el personal Zentraedi. Según el reglamento, Parker se encarga de todo el personal, pero se dio cuenta que es mejor tener a un Zentraedi como enlace con los equipos Zentraedi.

De hecho, la Teniente Dalkaan se acerca caminando por el pasillo, radiante en su uniforme púrpura claro con franjas verdes, los colores para las oficiales Zentraedi. Es una mujer radiante, incluso con cierta clase y elegancia que ha visto en contadas mujeres.

Es una mujer con unos inmensos ojos grises con los que cualquiera que no la conozca, inmediatamente sospecha de su origen en las estrellas. Siempre a sido ordenada, al armar y desarmar algún aparato jamás perdía un tornillo ni dejaba nada desordenado, y tomaba notas de lo que hacia, cosa que ella descubrió que los humanos llaman 'diario'. Si todo sale bien, para dentro de unas horas estará en la Tierra.

"Buenos días Zariá ¿Qué de nuevo?" - le pregunta Parker con una sonrisa.

"Nada nuevo." - contesta ella con una expresión inmutable.

"Eso esta bien, porque viene llegando el jefe mayor."

"Ya lo sabia."

"Menos mal, como que a esa gente le gusta darle sorpresas a los demás."

"No me lo digas a mi." - responde la Zentraedi, insegura si se podía tomar la libertad de tutearle mientras trabajaban. A veces se olvidaba de que ciertas cosas tiene su lugar sobretodo con el Capitán Parker.

"Por favor Zariá, revisa que todo este bien. Estamos terminando y no se vería bien que surgiera un problema a ultima hora."

"A la orden." - dice Zariá, para volverse y regresar.

Parker pasa la mano por el cristal de la ventana al exterior, para quitar algo de la condensación acumulada. El cristal esta frío, y del otro lado está el SDF-2, atacado directamente por los incesantes 200°C de la luz solar. Siente un sentimiento de nostalgia, había trabajado tanto, y ahora todo su trabajo esta por terminar. ¿Que hay que hacer ahora?

Se acondicionaron algunas áreas de la base para que trabajaran y vivieran Zentraedis a tamaño natural. Parker no logra aun asimilar el caminar por los pasillos, mientras pasa a su lado un Zentraedi que no baja de los 12 metros de altura. El mismo se consideraba alto, pero para las normas humanas con sus 1.94 mts de estatura.

Pero desecha todas esas ideas cuando por fin aparece, desde la rampa de acceso de la nave que lo trae desde la Tierra, el director del departamento de armas reflex de la U.N.Spacy.

"Bienvenido señor" - saluda Parker.

"Gracias Capitán" - replica el Mayor Sergei Orlov, saludándole marcialmente y luego estrechándole la mano. "Confió que todo este bien."

"Claro que si."

Parker esta impresionado por el saludo y el porte del Mayor. Se había formado una mala impresión de los rusos por lo que se decía de su antecesor, pero Orlov es diferente, con una amplia sonrisa a pesar de lucir cansado. No lo había conocido personalmente a pesar de tener que reportarse con regularidad.

"Bueno, si quiere podemos comenzar la inspección. Todos los demás están un poco ocupados por lo que supongo que me toca a mí mostrarle los alrededores."

"Me dijeron que estábamos adelantados con el programa de evaluación."

"Así es. A pesar del retrazo inicial con el equipo..."

"Sí pues. No estaba todavía en el cargo, pero fue porque el anterior director se pego en discusiones sobre que enviar aquí."

"Por suerte se solucionó." - dijo Parker, caminando por el andamio que da una gran vista del exterior.

"Y a tiempo. Apuesto que no sabia que se planea producir estos cacharros en masa, ¿he?" - inquiere Orlov, dándole un par de golpecitos al cristal con los nudillos.

"Ni lo imaginaba, con todo los dolores de cabeza que hemos tenido aquí, y la crisis en la Tierra, me sorprende que se invierta tanto en este proyecto."

"Puede que así sea, pero es un proyecto... como decirlo, salvavidas. Precisamente por los problemas de la Tierra es por lo que lo estamos haciendo. A lo mejor a los Zentraedi que huyeron se reúnen y se les ocurre acercarse por aquí para cobrarnos factura."

"Eso es verdad."

"Las próximas naves las construirán en el Satélite Fabrica. Aquí no se a decidido que hacer, pero pretenden mudar las plantas de fabricación de armas para acá, para tenerlas junto con la de los Valkyrie."

"¡Uf! Seria un alivio que se decidieran, mire que allí afuera no hay espacio para trabajar."

"Capitán, Mayor."

La Teniente Dalkaan, aparecida de la nada, saluda a los dos hombres.

"Mayor, creo que ya conoce a la Teniente Zariá Dalkaan Ella es mi oficial de enlace Zentraedi." - dice Parker.

"Encantado de conocerle, Teniente."

"Gracias señor." - agradece, siguiendo con lo que tiene entre manos. "Capitán, aquí tengo el reporte de operaciones."

Parker toma la carpeta que le tiende la Teniente, viendo que no queda mucho por hacer.

"Al paso que vamos para comienzo del mes que viene habremos terminado el trabajo" - comenta Parker, contento de pensar que podría entonces regresar a la Tierra.

"Me parece bien" - dice Orlov, para volverse a Zariá. "Creo que la conozco, pero no recuerdo de donde."

"No lo creo señor" - dice ella.

"Humm... no creo que sea por eso... aunque a decir verdad creo que si era por eso." - se detuvo Orlov. "Si, recuerdo que había pedido un puesto en el departamento de armas allá abajo, pero no la aceptaron."

Sergei sabe perfectamente quien es ella, incluso sabe de primera mano los detalles de la perdida 'accidental' de sus documentos de solicitud por parte de Gennadi. Zariá es una mujer inteligente, mucho mas si se piensa que es una Zentraedi que no tuvo educación gran parte de su vida.

"Su problema es que sabe lo suficiente para resultar peligrosa" había dicho Gennadi Engel.

Engel la odiaba, y Sergei sabe que era debido a que le ella chocaba con la imagen que se ha creado la gente del Zentraedi promedio: una idiota incapaz de asimilar poco mas que los conocimientos básicos; pero Zariá demostraba tener una inteligencia incluso superior a muchos humanos...

Una vez que el comando estuvo seguro de que la Zentraedi no les traicionaría, empezó su ascenso y su asignación a tareas acorde con sus capacidades. Durante todo este tiempo, se ha dedicado a explicar como funciona mucho del equipo y armamento Zentraedi.

"Pero al menos no me dejó llevar por los prejuicios del antiguo director" - termina diciendo Orlov. "Ahora tiene mas experiencia y en estos momentos es muy valiosa."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Milia se siente molesta consigo misma, porque la única culpable de haber quedado en ese estado es de ella misma por descuidarse.

Se había confiado, y no prestó atención en lo que estaba pasando. Se siente furiosa solo de pensarlo. Todos sus vuelos, no solo en el Valkyrie, no solo en los cielos. Todos esos vuelos donde siempre se había cuidado, nunca permitiendo que nadie se pudiera detrás de ella. Se descuidó y esta aquí, lamentándose y golpeando el costado de la cama con su puño.

Esta acostumbrada a ganar; ser derribada una vez fue algo que pudo atribuir a la mala suerte, pero por segunda vez fue por su culpa.

Milia se queda tendida mirando el techo. Se queda pensando en el rumbo que a tomado su vida y en lo mucho que ella a cambiado. Sus compañeras le han dicho que antes era arrogante, dedicada a construirse una feroz reputación. Se a vuelto una persona mas sensible, gracias a esa oleada de sentimientos que a experimentado. Muchos la hacen sentirse bien, otras veces siente que debe esconderse al sentirlos, de lo avergonzada que le hacían sentir.

"No teman preguntar si no saben" es una de las grandes herramientas que se les dio a los Zentraedi cuando decidieron vivir en la sociedad humana. Simple, pero que costo mucho utilizar dejando a un lado su orgullo. Recibir ayuda le golpeaba el ego que tanto se esmeró en fortalecer, pero supo que no duraría si continuaba tratando de deducir por si misma las reglas de la sociedad.

Con mucha debilidad se mueve para sentarse en el borde de la cama. Apoya en el suelo su pie bueno, y con cuidado apoya el otro. Al estar segura de no sentir dolor, se apoya sobre uno de sus pies y se impulsa para levantarse. Casi pierde el equilibrio pero logra estar sobre sus pies, sin hacerle caso al repentino dolor en su pierna herida. Se inclina hacia delante para afincarse de la mesa tocador.

"¡Milia!"

La voz de Max le sobresalta tanto que le hace perder su precario equilibrio y empieza a caer. Pero Max se acerca lo mas rápido que puede y la logra sostener.

Por unos momentos se quedan así, Milia con su cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Max. Pero de repente lo empuja. A pesar de su debilidad tiene la suficiente fuerza para separarse, haciendo que Max retroceda y ella termina cayendo sentada en el suelo.

"_¡No necesito tu ayuda!_" - gruñe Milia en Zentraedi, sin levantar sus ojos para mirarlo.

Max se acerca para levantarla, pero ella retrocede empujándose con un pie para alejarse y extendiendo una mano a la defensiva.

"Te dije que no necesito tu ayuda."

"¡¿Cómo me vas a decir que no necesitas ayuda?! ¡Mírate! ¡Ni siquiera has querido comer!" - le reclama Max, mirando el desayuno de Milia sobre el tocador y absteniéndose de agregar 'de nuevo' a su frase.

Max a tenido una semana difícil, primero con su suspensión de dos semanas de sus deberes de vuelo, luego el tener que encargarse de Milia y de Komilia. Lo primero y lo ultimo puede llevarlo fácilmente, sobre todo Komilia, ya que el "trío terrible" y Claudia le han ayudado. Pero con Milia ha sido terrible. Le ha costado para que tomara sus medicinas y no ha querido comer, sentándose horas y horas solo mirando las paredes.

Milia se había deprimido durante su embarazo y después de dar a luz, había tenido varias crisis producto de cuidar a Komilia y continuar lidiando con su ambivalencia de tener que seguir combatiendo contra sus hermanos Zentraedi. Ella siempre lo había afrontado con exotismo, diferente a esto, porque ahora prácticamente se ha dejado morir y eso le había dado mucho miedo a Max, hasta el punto de esconder cualquier cosa que Milia pudiera utilizar para... buscar una salida fácil.

"¡¡¡Solo ves lo que estas haciendo Milia!!!" - le reclama Max mientras se le acerca. "¡No podemos seguir así! ¿Me oyes?"

Milia no dice nada, solo voltea su cabeza hacia otra parte, como si se avergonzara. De nuevo Max intenta levantarla y esta vez no se resiste, aunque da un gruñido al sentir el dolor de su pierna. Max pasa un brazo bajo las rodillas y tras la espalda de Milia para cargara.

La pone con delicadeza sobre la cama. Milia solo se queda mirando hacia el otro lado, hacia la ventana al otro lado del cuarto.

Aparte de caminar por la casa lo único que ha hecho Milia a sido quedarse acostada casi todos los días en la cama. La herida de su pierna ha sanado bastante rápido, pero todavía siente algo de dolor, cosa que trata de ocultar, pero que el puede notar al verla gruñir y apretar los dientes cada vez que se levanta.

Se acuesta de lado, dándole la espalda a Max, que se acuesta a su lado, a la vez que empieza a acariciarle el cabello.

Se queda un rato hasta que se da cuenta de que se ha quedado dormida. Se levanta con cuidado, para ir a cerrar un poco las persianas, dejando la habitación en penumbras.

Max duda que pueda dejarla sola, pero no puede darse el lujo de no presentarse el jueves para volver a sus deberes de vuelo. Pero tiene que hacerlo, porque no se puede dar el lujo de perder su trabajo, porque el ejercito también es un trabajo, y perder el trabajo en estos tiempos es casi un crimen.

Pero un verdadero crimen es que Milia se encuentre en este estado tan miserable, y el culpable de esto solo fue castigado con una suspensión de dos semanas, ¡y ni siquiera es por esto!

Ya ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que ha tenido que detenerse para no ir a buscar a Engel y hacerle pagar por lo que hizo. Pero siempre piensa en Milia y en su pequeña bebé.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zariá ha pasado ya tantos meses encerrada en la base que pareciera que no existe un mundo diferente.

Igual que en la flota de Laplamiz.

Se a acostumbrado tanto a la vida humana que los días en la flota Zentraedi parecen pertenecer a otra vida, como si solo fueran imágenes que uno se hace de los relatos de otra persona. Milia Falyna Jenius le había contado que se sentía de la misma forma, a pesar de que la Zentraedi de ojos grises no a conocido ni la mitad de las cosas que Milia. Cronológicamente Zariá es mayor que Milia, pero no se había destacado tanto como piloto, pero que se había destacado mas como técnico, encargándose de equipos que Milia solo sabia utilizar, mas no como funcionaban.

Aunque el conocimiento básico de Zariá consistía en saber que unidades hacían que cosa, lo había extendido a que si algo no estaba bien, que era lo que posiblemente estaba fallando y solucionarlo, en lugar de cambiar todo un aparato. Todos recuerdan a Zariá sentada en el suelo, sucia de aceite y pensando en algo. Si había una falla, era quien posiblemente encontraba una solución, aunque no estuviera encargándose personalmente del equipo que fallaba.

En la sociedad Zentraedi, donde la gran mayoría solo sabia leer los datos de sus monitores, Zariá era ciertamente una de las mas inteligente. Por supuesto hay maneras de 'forzar' información directamente al cerebro, cosa que hizo Milia y los espías para que pudieran encajar en la sociedad humana, pero es un proceso traumático y que solo había hecho una sola vez. Por unos días antes y durante su misión Zariá tuvo dolores de cabeza. Aun se hace, en menor medida para que los Zentraedis aprendan lo básico del idioma humano. Pero Zariá tiene un don natural para aprender. Solo le hacia falta una explicación para saber como se hacían las cosas.

Pero Dalkaan no se siente especial, mucho menos elegida para algo como le había dicho Parker.

Apenas a pasado una fracción de su vida bajo un cielo iluminada por un sol. Encerrada entre paredes de metal de una nave o viajando por el frío vacío del espacio. ¿Que sabia verdaderamente del mundo al que llamaba ahora hogar? Muy poco. Piensa que el hecho de que muchos Zentraedis decidan abrazar la humanidad había sido la música de Lynn Minmay. En su caso no fue así, la había escuchado, y se había quedado parada en la calle escuchándola música en las calles, pero no había sido eso lo que la había hecho olvidar quien era.

Niños.

Un niño jugando con una pelota en el parque...

Una niña que le dedico una sonrisa mientras iba pasando a su lado con su madre...

Una pareja de esposos llevando a su hijo pequeño en brazos.

Incluso ahora aun le impresionan los niños, sobre todos los nuevos niños, nacidos entre humanos y Zentraedis. Es algo maravilloso que alguien que no había nacido de manera natural, pudiera al final dar al mundo una nueva vida.

Durante su misión en el Macross había pasado todo un día sentada en el parque, solo mirando pasar a las personas. Mirando como se sentían aislados de la guerra que había detrás de esas paredes de metal, viviendo sus vidas sin importarles que hacia el ejercito. No había podido dormir pensando en los seres humanos, tratando de entenderlos como entendía a una maquinaria. Era imposible. Siempre que en algo, trata de buscarle una comparación, compararlo con algo que ha visto o experimentado. ¿Cuándo había visto a un niño antes? ¿Cuándo entendería el porque los humanos actuaban como lo hacían?

No tenia respuestas, solo mas preguntas, ¿estaba contenta con lo que estaba haciendo? Lo que hace (o hacia) aquí es importante para muchos. Pero eso ha terminado, su trabajo esta completo. Se siente mal porque todo a terminado, porque había disfrutado el camino desde el comienzo hasta el final.

"¿En que piensas?"

La voz del Capitán Parker le hace volverse de la ventana, desde la cual veía la soledad de la superficie lunar.

"Cosas." - responde suspirando y quitando la mano del cristal.

"No me gusta que te vayas tan pronto." - dice Parker.

Zariá le da una pequeña sonrisa. "Ya me lo has dicho muchas veces. Pero no te preocupes que si haces las cosas bien, podremos encontrarnos otra vez en la Tierra."

Las voz de Zariá no tiene esa monotonía que siempre tiene cuando estaba de servicio, con una sonrisa y algo de emoción.

"Trasporte A-23R listo para el despegue en 15 minutos. Todo el personal a sus posiciones..." - anuncia una voz femenina en los altavoces de la bahía de despegue.

"Me tengo que ir, Capitán." - dice Zariá acomodando sobre su hombro la correa de su bolso de viaje. Se había rehusado a que Parker le ayudara, aun conservando mucho de su orgullo Zentraedi.

Ninguno dice nada cuando suben la escalerilla hasta la escotilla del trasbordador.

"Bueno, hasta aquí te acompaño." - dice Parker al llegar a la escotilla.

"Gracias por todo..."

"Por favor Zariá, todo te lo agradezco a ti. Cuídate allá abajo y aplica todo lo que has aprendido, ¿Si?"

"Lo voy a hacer, no te preocupes."

El estira la mano para tomar la de ella, en un gesto de despedida. Al ser ella de más baja estatura debe levantar algo la vista para mirarle a los ojos. Y así se quedan por unos momentos antes de soltarse.

"Adiós."

"Cuídate." - dice Parker en voz baja.

Zariá retrocede unos pasos para quedar del otro lado de la escotilla de acceso, mientras Parker se queda de pie mirándola, dedicándole un saludo marcial, el cual ella devuelve, mientras la escalerilla es retirada, alejando a Parker de ella. Zariá lo observa alejarse hasta que la escotilla empieza a cerrarse delante de ella.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru nota que Max no es el exquisito anfitrión de siempre, la preocupación por su esposa es mucho mas marcada que cualquier otra cosa en su personalidad. Por lo general su amigo y casi hermano es una persona de buen humor y de un carisma que puede sacar a cualquiera de una profunda depresión, cosa que había servido con él cuando Misa había abandonado el Macross y al pensar que la había perdido para siempre.

Pero ese candor de Max no funcionaba para si mismo, perdiendo parte de su vitalidad. Hikaru se siente mal porque ahora vive una gran felicidad con Misa, y piensa que es injusto que este feliz mientras su amigo se consume por esta desgracia. Por eso se había auto-impuesto para si mismo la tarea de ayudarles en todo lo que pudiera, incluso en venir aquí a acompañarlos. Misa, Kim, Vanessa, Shammy, Claudia y él mismo se han turnado para cuidar de sus buenos amigos. Le había pedido a Misa que le acompañara, pero ella, como siempre, tuvo que asistir a una reunión en la base.

Aunque en este instante no necesitaban de cuidados, porque Milia esta acostada, y Max esta ocupado preparando el almuerzo. Había decidido quedarse hasta después del almuerzo.

Esta leyendo el periódico, tratando de hacer caso omiso a los artículos donde nombren a Minmay -no quiere saber mas de ella, al menos por ahora.

El timbre de la puerta le sobresaltó.

"Yo voy." - dice Max apartándose de la cocina y quitándose su delantal..

Desde un incidente el año pasado, Max había instalado una mirilla en la puerta, de esas que son una especie de ojo de cristal en la puerta, que le dan a uno una visión de ojo de pez de todo del otro lado. Al asomarse ve a la persona que había estado esperando tanto.

"¡Hola Zariá!" - exclama Max al abrirle la puerta.

No se había preparado para el FUERTE abrazo que le da la Zentraedi, recordándole la fuerza que tienen estas mujeres, a pesar de su frágil apariencia.

"¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! ¿Cómo estas?" - dice Zariá soltándole.

"Bien en la medida de lo posible. Ya sabes como esta todo... Por favor pasa."

Ella lo sabia, de hecho habían hablado ya, cuando había llamado desde la Luna nada mas enterarse de lo sucedido -de hecho todo el asunto incluso apareció en las noticias. Max considera a Zariá como algo parecido a una hermana para Milia; prácticamente las dos se han conocido desde siempre. La Zentraedi entra, dejado caer su bolso de viaje sobre el sofá; apenas hace una hora que llego del espacio y ni siquiera ha ido a su propia casa.

"¿Y Milia como esta?"

"Acostada, no se querido levantar en días."

"Eso esta muy mal, ¡y debiste obligarla!"

"¡¿Obligar a Milia a algo?! Y yo que pensaba que la conocías."

En ese momento Hikaru hace acto de presencia en la sala.

"A propósito, te quiero presentar a un querido amigo mío. Es Hikaru Ichijo." - dice Max, tomándola delicadamente del brazo y señalando a Hikaru con la otra. "Hikaru, ella es de quien te hablaba, Zariá Dalkaan."

"Es un placer conocerle por fin, Capitán." - dice Zariá extendiéndole la mano.

"El placer... es mío." - dice Hikaru muy impresionado -y aturdido- por la belleza de la mujer mientras le toma la mano.

"Milia debe estar dormida, no se, no la he visto desde hace rato." - dice Max.

"Déjame acompañarte." - dice Zariá mientras sigue a Max por al pasillo de las habitaciones.

La puerta de la habitación principal esta entreabierta, y dentro la luz del sol apenas pasa por entre las persianas cerradas. Milia esta acostada del lado derecho anatómico de la cama, pero dando la espalda al borde de esta y mirando hacia la ventana del otro lado del cuarto.

"¿Milia?" - le llama Max como si no quisiera despertarla.

Milia ni reacciona, aparentemente dormida. Max esta a punto de acercarse para revisarla, pero Zariá le pone una mano en el hombro.

"Déjame con ella, ¿si?" - le dice a Max.

Esta vez Milia se levanta un poco y voltea su cabeza hacia la puerta.

"¿Zariá?" - pregunta Milia somnolienta.

"¿Ahora si reaccionas, no?" - dice Zariá.

"Las dejo entonces..." - dice Max en voz baja y saliendo de la habitación.

Pasa casi un minuto completo antes que una hable.

"Creí que estabas en el espacio." - dice Milia, mirando a Zariá por sobre su hombro.

"Terminaron mis tres meses de servicio y ahora tengo dos semanas libres..."

Zariá se quita la chaqueta de su uniforme y la deja en el respaldo de la silla. Milia la observa cuando se acerca a la ventana, y sin mucha consideración tira de los cordones para abrir las persianas completamente, dejando casi ciega a Milia con el fulgor de la luz exterior.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" - pregunta Zariá mientras se pasea por la habitación.

"Bien." - es la seca respuesta de Milia, que se endereza en la cama y se impulsa para recargar su espalda sobre las almohadas.

Zariá puede ver que su pierna izquierda esta envuelta en vendajes, y que Milia luce mucho mas delgada y pálida que de costumbre.

La recién llegada se sienta en la silla del tocador y mira algunas fotografías en una repisa sobre la cama.

"Tu hija se parece a ti" - dice Zariá tomando una de las fotos, donde están Milia, Max y Komilia.

"Eso dicen." - responde Milia. "Si supieras cuanto me a cambiado la vida. Espero que algún día tu también sientas lo que siento por ella."

"No tengo curiosidad de saberlo. Tengo cosas mas importantes por el momento."

"Te pone nerviosa ... ¿O te da miedo?"

"No me da miedo... he visto demasiadas cosas como para tener miedo."

"¿Y no hay nadie a quien le gustes?"

Zariá sonríes ligeramente antes de contestarle, pensado que si su amistad con Jack Parker tener algo que ver con el amor. "No lo sé."

Ese era uno de los problemas que siempre tiene Zariá, diferenciar las emociones. Le confunde mucho el concepto del amor, y esta convencida que no llegara a entenderlo. ¿Que es el amor? En las clases de educación cultural no le dieron una definición clara, pero le dijeron que no confundiera amistad con amor. Entiende lo que es la amistad, pero no el amor. Como con muchas veces en su vida, cuando algo le es desconocido, prefiere apartarse. Quien sabe, mas de una vez esa actitud le ha salvado la vida.

"Nunca cambiaras." - dice Milia.

"Prefiero no hacerlo. Pero tu si has cambiado y demasiado. Eres mas..."

"¡¿Humana?!" - le interrumpe Milia.

Zariá se masajea la garganta. De nuevo le duele y le hace toser. Esa fea herida en la garganta, que se le nota a pesar de las camisas de cuello alto del uniforme.

"Algo así. Pienso que entiendes mucho mas cosas que yo. Tienes una hija, y puede que yo nunca tenga una. Pero pienso que estaré mejor así." - responde Zariá con poco animo.

"No lo preguntaba para deprimirte."

"No estoy deprimida, solo pienso en voz alta. Ahora cuéntame lo que pasó. ¿Cuándo volverás a volar?"

Milia de repente cambia la vista a otra parte del cuarto, como si esa pregunta la avergonzara, porque estaba temiendo que la hiciera, a pesar de saber que era inevitable.

"¡Esa no es una respuesta Milia!" - exclama Zariá, verdaderamente molesta por la actitud de Milia. "me dices cobarde y no te estas dando cuenta de lo que estas haciendo."

"Solo necesito tiempo..."

"¡Tu eres Milia Falyna! ¡No necesitas tiempo para nada!" - Zariá se levanta de la silla y se acerca a la cama, pero Milia no se inmuta.

"No Milia Falyna. Soy Milia Falyna Jenius..."

"... Yo no puedo entender que es lo que te pasa."

"La gente pide mucho de mi..."

"Te has ganado esa fama concientemente, ¿o me equivoco? Me imagino que ser Milia es muy difícil, pero eres quien eres. ¿Tienes vergüenza por haber sido derribada?"

Zariá lentamente desabotona su camisa y descubre la larga y fea cicatriz de color rojizo que comienza justo encima de su pecho izquierdo, pasando por su cuello y terminando casi detrás de su oreja izquierda. Si hubiera recibido tratamientos y cirugía de la Tierra, ahora ni siquiera tendría la cicatriz, como ha pasado con su herida de bala en la espalda que ya es solo un mal recuerdo.

"Creo que la mía es peor que la tuya. La primera vez que atacamos el Macross, ¿te recuerdas? Cuando estábamos combatiendo sobre el mar. Estaba en la batalla y había ganado, pero el otro piloto dejo mi Queadluun demasiado dañada. Estaba herida y mi sangre salía a borbotones. Gill se acercó para ayudarme. Cuando me llevó a la nave estaba muriéndome. Me recupere, pero quede incapacitada para volar por este dolor que siempre me viene al pecho y que a veces no me deja respirar." - Zariá hace una pausa para poner su mano sobre su pecho. "Pedí hacer cualquier otra cosa, para no caer en la mediocridad, deje de volar, pero quería seguir en contacto con eso. No me importo mucho, porque tenia que fijarme una meta, buena o mala. Mala para los demás, pero buena para mi. Tu estas cayendo en la mediocridad, quedándote aquí a morirte cuando sabes que te puedes recuperar. Yo no me deje morir y no lo hago, así que no debes hacerlo tu."

"¡¡¡Tu no pasaste por lo que yo!!!" - contesta Milia con brusquedad.

"¿Que? ¿Derribada y herida hasta casi morir? ¿Que tu orgullo quedara herido por eso? ¿Cuál crees que era mi meta después? Destruir al Macross, era mi motivación para seguir viviendo. Viéndolo hoy era una meta muy mala, y cuando vi todo lo que la vida me podía ofrecer me di cuenta de mi error y lo quise enmendar. Tu tienes tu propia motivación para vivir, tienes mucho mas de lo que tendré alguna vez. No lo pierdas solo por esto... levántate de la cama y empieza a caminar."

Milia se queda pensando en las palabras de su amiga. Zariá no era muy dada a hablar mucho, pero ha dicho demasiado de muchas cosas, y todas son verdades. ¿Que seria de su hija si no se recupera? ¿Que seria de Max?

Con animo se sienta para levantarse. Se toma un momento para mirar a Zariá. Siempre a encontrado inquietante los ojos grises de su amiga. Intenta levantarse con mucha rapidez, casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

"Dije que te levantaras y caminaras, pero no inmediatamente." - le regaña Zariá mientras se acerca para ayudarla.

Milia la aparta con una mano, dando unos pocos pasos. La pierna le duele, pero es un dolor que puede tolerar sin molestias. Tambaleándose llega al pasillo, y de allí a la habitación de su hija, donde ella esta esperando en su cuna, con los brazos extendidos para que la cargue. Milia siente algo en su estomago al verla, tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan parecida a ella misma. Komilia no sabe que es lo que tiene su madre, solo quiere que la cargue y le de su cariño. Milia la alza, mientras la bebé se agita como siempre hace cuando esta contenta. Cerrando sus ojos la acerca hacia ella y la abraza con fuerza, pero con cuidado, mientras la escucha reír porque su madre la esta abrazando.

Zariá no puede ver su rostro, por lo cual la otra Zentraedi se permite derramar algunas lagrimas. Lagrimas de todos esos sentimientos mezclados que siente. No es alegría, alivio o tristeza, algo que lo mezcla todo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gill Zapisviet es la prueba de que la clonación en masa tiene a veces consecuencias notables. No es que tenga una malformación terriblemente desfigurante, porque genética y físicamente esta bien, salvo el detalle de tener un ojo de color azul claro y otro de color marrón. Le habían dicho que usara lentes de contacto de colores para ocultarlo, pero ha vivido su vida con eso y en lugar de molestarse prefiere pensar en eso como en su marca distintiva.

Es una chica bastante joven. Con mas o menos veinte años y de mediana estatura, cabello negro que le cubre parte del rostro. Aunque si se miraba cuidadosamente se veía un trazo de verde profundo en el negro de su cabello. Diferente a sus compañeras su piel es algo oscura, color canela podría decirse.

Como muchas de las antiguas pilotos Queadluun, había decidido mantenerse en el ejercito, a pesar de que no cumple funciones de vuelo. De hecho ahora es oficial de operaciones de Inteligencia Militar.

También como muchas Zentraedi, había encontrado a alguien con quien compartir sus sentimientos. Desde hace solo cuatro meses esta casada con Ray McKenzie, un Capitán de la Fuerza Aérea que había conocido durante un curso de adiestramiento de protocolo de comunicaciones a finales del año pasado. Había sido una de las pocas personas que no le había importado que fuera una Zentraedi, y la había tratado con amabilidad.

Como dirían, una cosa llevó a la otra y ahora Gill tiene tres meses de embarazo, lo cual le tiene feliz y nerviosa. Como Zentraedi, sabe que será una niña y que muy probablemente se parezca a ella.

Antes del ataque de Kamjin, y el posterior ataque en marzo, las organizaciones militares estuvieron muy centralizadas, por lo que decidió, en caso de un nuevo ataque, dispersar todas las organizaciones en diferentes puntos dentro y fuera de la ciudad. La Fuerza Aérea, la Spacy, la Naval, el Ejercito tiene localidades diferentes al igual que muchas dependencias asociadas, como el Departamento de Proyectos Avanzados de Defensa y la Oficina de Investigaciones Especiales.

Gill trabaja para esta ultima como analista de información de Zentraedi. Cualquier consulta que se haga sobre los métodos de combate de las fuerzas Zentraedi, ella y sus colegas son los encargados de dar una respuesta. Es uno de los pocos grupos compuestos casi enteramente de Zentraedis que trabajan para las fuerzas de la Tierra.

En este puesto tiene acceso a mucha información, sobre todo la que se encuentra en la enorme base de datos de la nave de Britai. Su trabajo ahora básicamente consiste en ordenar toda esa información para que sea de utilidad. Se siente contenta de poder trabajar aquí, porque encuentra cosas nuevas cada día, y no cosas menores, sino prácticamente cosas que para ellas son como revelaciones sobre el universo, literalmente. Las bitácoras que a la larga se convierten en documentos históricos para armar un cronograma de la larga historia Zentraedi. Es una suerte que las computadoras de las naves capitales Zentraedis estaban programadas para sincronizarse cada cantidad de tiempo y mantener sus bases de datos actualizadas.

A veces se volvía una tarea aburrida, porque encontraba de nuevo cosas que ya había leído, y no podía saltarlas porque posiblemente contuvieran informaciones importantes escritas entre líneas...

Como sucedió exactamente esa tarde del martes 8 de mayo de 2012.

Por enésima vez estaba leyendo sobre la expedición de Britai, sobre una orden de Bodolza hace 13 años. Gill hubiera querido que hubiera transcripciones como lo hacen las computadoras terrestres, donde se sabe que se dijo y cuando. Las computadoras solo dan resúmenes de las conversaciones, probablemente para ahorrar espacio al tener que almacenar miles de millones de datos al día. La información no tenia anda que ver con Britai, pero fue guardada en el mismo archivo, pero con fecha de hace solo seis años donde se habla de una comunicación que luego fue borrada en casi su totalidad de la base de datos y en la que solo queda la respuesta del propio Bodolza: simplemente continuar observando.

Gill no le hubiera dado importancia si no hubiera sido porque había un nombre conocido en el informe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las necesidades de una guardería surgieron después de la guerra, cuando los pilotos y personal militar comenzaron a tener familia.

Muchas de las encargadas de cuidar a los niños (aquí las llaman "madres cuidadoras") son jóvenes que irradiaban cariño y entusiasmo por su trabajo. No vestía un uniforme normal, sino una falda amplia y larga de tonos pastel y un largo delantal de trabajo encima de su vestimenta. Las paredes de la guardería estaban decoradas con motivos infantiles: Hello Kitty, Doraemon, y otros. Pero también habían fotografías y dibujos de aviones, Valkyries, Destroids, puestos ahí por padres orgullosos quienes quieren ver a sus hijos volar a su lado.

Muchos bebes son los hijos de oficiales y personal civil que trabaja en el cuartel general. Lo sorprendente es que hay muchos hijos de Zentraedis con humanos, los hijos de la paz, como escucho una vez que los llamaban. Este es uno de los lugares donde la diferencia entre Zentraedis y humanos parece desaparecer.

Después de haber pasado tantos días junto a su hija, se siente mal de venir a dejarla ahora en la guardería, a pesar de saber que la deja en las mejores manos en las que puede estar. Le cuesta mucho dejar a su pequeña hija en los brazos de la joven de la guardería, acurrucando a su hija antes de soltarla. Solo su orgullo Zentraedi le impide llorar al dejarla, cruzando por su mente la horrenda idea de que posiblemente mas nunca se vuelva a ver. Cada vez que había salido en una misión nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de no regresar. Para ella la idea de morir en combate era algo que nunca había pasado por su mente.

Antes de irse definitivamente, Milia se queda apoyada en el marco de la perta, observando por un momento a su hija, que ya esta reunida con los otros niños. Los niños juegan con tranquilidad, incluso ve a hijos de oficiales que día a día están peleándose entre si por cosas que al final del día no tiene sentido. Los niños solo juegan y se hacen amigos, mientras sus padres pelean y se vuelven enemigos. Siempre se estremece a recordar las palabras de alguien, que decía que no solo hay que matar al enemigo, sino también a sus familias y a sus hijos.

Zariá tiene toda la razón: ha cambiado mucho. Si hubiera sido en su anterior vida, como oficial Zentraedi, ese comentario hubiera sido como cualquier sonido en el ambiente. Pero ahora el simple hecho de decir algo parecido la llena de rabia. Es una suerte que no recordara quien había dicho eso, porque le haría tragarse sus palabras.

La guardería es bastante grande, literalmente un enjambre de salas múltiples llenas de niños. Camina lentamente mirando de puerta en puerta, viendo a los niños en lo suyo: jugando. A ellos no les importa, al menos a su edad, lo que pasa en el mundo. Ninguno de ellos esta preocupado por los ataques Zentraedi en Sudamérica, ni se interesan en saber que pasó con los Zentraedis hacinados en las tres grandes zonas de control en Asia, África y Sudamérica; ninguno de ellos puede aun entender porque aun hay seres humanos que se niegan a unirse al Gobierno de la Tierra Unida. ellos sencillamente no saben, y ella al saberlo le hace sentir que lleva una carga demasiado pesada.

De repente siente algo de angustia al pensar que cualquiera de esos niños del otro lado de las puertas para dentro de unas horas no tenga un padre ni una madre que los abrace por la noche. Y eso le hace sentirse responsable, porque parte del problema son los propios Zentraedis que no han querido vivir en paz.

parada ante una de las puertas abiertas, Milia nota inmediatamente al Mayor Engel, que esta arrodillado junto a una de las mesas, rodeado de varios niños. Lo había visto varias veces aquí, trayendo o llevándose a su... ¿hija? Nadeshiko, pero no le había prestado atención. Da unos pasos en el interior de la sala, sin llamar la atención de las madres cuidadoras que están arreglando a los niños para su día. Milia se acerca lo suficiente para espiar por encima de su hombro y ver lo que esta haciendo.

Los niños hablan -o gritan- dándole sugerencia a Engel de lo que quieren ver en el dibujo. Engel esta guiándole la mano a Nadeshiko mientras le enseña a dibujar.

"Se ven muy bien." - dice la maestra Yuki arrodillada a su lado.

Engel no parece percatarse de la presencia de Milia tan cerca, o no le importa, porque solo se dedica a continuar con su tarea hablándole a la niña mientras la deja termina el dibujo por si sola.

"Y eso que apenas estoy comenzando." - dice Engel.

Milia esta mirando los dibujos que están acomodados desordenadamente en la mesa.

"No son unas obras de arte pero quedan bien." - aclara Engel mientras toma otra hoja de papel y empieza a hacer otro dibujo.

El dibujo es de un par de gatos, pero con unas colas largas y los bigotes igualmente largos. La idea de una pareja de gatos llega a la mente de Milia cuando ve un lazo en una de las orejas de uno de los felinos dándole una definición de genero.

Milia se endereza y acomoda su falda, notando que Engel ni siquiera a volteado a verle.

"Teniente." - dice Engel deteniéndola de irse. "Quédese allí."

Las palabras parecen una orden, sobre todo por el tono de severidad con las que las había pronunciado. Pero si uno lo pensaba bien, al mirarlo en ese instante, no pareciera que hubiera sido él quien las pronunciara.

Engel esta abrazando con un brazo a Nadeshiko a la vez que le da un beso en la mejilla, mientras con la otra mano esta alborotándole el cabello, uno por uno, a los niños y niñas que le rodean. Parece estar a gusto con los niños, y estos igual de contentos de estar con él.

"Siempre que viene a traer a su niña se queda un rato con ellos." - le dice la joven Yuki a Milia, que solo esta parada mirando al Mayor despedirse de los niños.

Para ella es extraño verlo así, sonriendo con los niños, jugueteado con ellos. No parece el Gennadi Engel que casi le dispara con el fusil de su Valkyrie, ni el Engel que le decía un par de palabras al cruzarse en los pasillos, pero si ve algo de ese Engel que le había salvado la vida en el bosque.

Luego de despedirse de todos, por fin el Mayor se levanta del suelo alfombrado.

"Nos vemos mas tarde." - dice Engel dándole un beso en ambas mejillas a la joven encargada de la guardería.

Por primera vez Engel mira a la Zentraedi a la cara.

"¿Que quiere?" - pregunta Milia con un tono brusco, intentando ocultar el temblor en su voz.

Engel la mira de los pies a la cabeza. Ella lleva su uniforme. Pareciera una mujer diferente, incluso frágil, pero no tanto como cuando la rescató en el bosque y luego cuando la fue a visitar en el hospital.

"Tenia tiempo que no la veía. Solo quiero saber como esta, si le duele algo."

"Este reposo fue innecesario, me siento mucho mejor." - dice mientras recuerda el fuerte dolor que siente cuando hace mucho frío. "Solo fue una herida menor."

Engel le da una corta risita antes de hablar. "A mi no me pareció que fuera un rasguño. Aun que lo único que le falto para el drama era que llorara."

"No me parece gracioso." - dice Milia con seriedad, y con algo de molestia por la risa del Mayor.

Engel se acerca a la puerta principal de la guardería y la abre. Como un gesto automático se hace a un lado para darle paso a Milia. Por un momento los dos se quedan mirándose sin moverse. Milia preguntándose por el hecho de que él este tratándola con amabilidad, y Engel pensando en el porque esta dándole esa amabilidad si es una cosa Zentraedi. Entonces los dos se mueven al mismo tiempo, Engel para salir y dejarla, y Milia también.

Pero se detienen.

Ninguno de los dos esta convencido de que hacer, y la situación se repite dos veces mas. Al verse objeto de las miradas de un par de padres que están afuera, Engel empieza a ver lo embarazoso de la situación.

"Usted primero Teniente." - dice Engel encontrando de repente interesante un punto en el techo para mirar.

Incluso al recibir la orden, Milia duda unos segundos en salir, pero finalmente lo hace cuando Engel frunce el ceño.

La mañana es fría y cubierta de nubes grises en el cielo. El clima en este lugar del mundo varia muy rápido en pocas horas, en la mañana puede haber sol radiante, pero al mediodía puede caer una fuerte lluvia. Este día amenaza con lluvia, para lo que Milia no se ha preparado.

"Lamento mucho que Maximilian se hubiera peleado con usted."

Engel se le queda mirando a los ojos, por primera vez dándose cuenta que los ojos de _Milia, la As de las Fuerzas Zentraedi_ son de color verde claro. Se toma su tiempo para contestar, acomodando la correa de su maletín que cuelga de su hombro.

"No es de las personas que se disculpe." - comenta Engel todavía mirándole a los ojos. "¿Esa disculpa es de parte de Max o solo suya?"

Milia se queda callada mientras se queda mirando la pequeña estrella dorada colgada en el pecho del Mayor, solo para no mirarle a los ojos. Encuentra insoportable su mirada fija.

"No me perdonara, aunque le dijera la verdad." - Engel se inclina un poco para susurrarle, "¿Se lo dijo?"

Un par de gotas de lluvia caen sobre los hombros del uniforme de Engel, quien es indiferente al hecho de que Milia no le esta mirando.

"No habría ninguna diferencia." - dice ella apretando los puños como si su declaración le doliera mas que cualquier herida.

"Eso no importa... unas palabras no lograran disipar esa mala imagen que tengo." - dice Engel dando por terminada su conversación.

Milia solo ve que Engel se aleja, justo cuando comienza a llover de verdad. Milia nunca ha entendido porque hay gente que le tiene miedo a la lluvia, si solo es agua que cae del cielo. ve a muchos correr para buscar refugio en cualquier parte, mientras ella misma se queda parada. Engel es mucho mas precavido y saca de su maletín un paraguas que inmediatamente abre.

Milia regresa a mirar a Engel, que a ganado algunos metros mientras ella miraba su alrededor.

"Se ha ganado esa fama... concientemente, ¿no?" - expone, dándose cuenta que son mas o menos las mismas palabras que le dijo Zariá a ella misma. "Igual que yo... solo iguales en eso. ¡No se queje entonces!"

Engel deja de caminar, y se voltea para acercarse hasta Milia. Ella retrocede un paso mientras se le acerca, Pero ve o estúpido que seria... ¿escapar? No, no es eso...

Milia esta empapada, con su largo cabello pegándosele en la cara.

"Le necesita mas que yo." - le dice Engel estirando la mano para darle su paraguas.

Ella solo se queda mirándole, mientras el vuelve a ofrecérselo. Apenas ella lo toma, Engel lo suelta, como si no quisiera ni siquiera tocarla. Cuando esta a punto de decirle algo, al menos de agradecerle su gesto, en el ya esta caminando hacia el jeep militar en el que vino. No corre, solo da grandes pasos hasta el vehículo, entrar en el cómo si no estuviera mojándose y empezar a arrancar. No sin antes darle una ultima y fugaz mirada a la Zentraedi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fin Capitulo 34  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Notas / divagaciones del autor:

Quería dedicarle aunque sea un pedazo a los viejos personajes, ya que a lo largo de esta historia casi no he tratado a los personajes originales mas que como secundarios en la trama, salvo Gloval.


	35. Chapter 35

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PARTE 35: COMO EN LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Su Valkyrie responde suavemente a cada movimiento de sus manos. Al volar no piensa en que mueve los alerones, solo piensa en que si mueve la palanca de cierta forma y presiona los pedales de cierta manera, el avión iría en cierta dirección. Al volar piensa que el avión es una extensión de su propio cuerpo, moviéndolo como si se moviera su propio cuerpo, haciendo que responda como quiere.

El poder en los motores de su Valkyrie era el poder de su propio cuerpo. Podía sentir la velocidad y la aceleración haciendo que su corazón lata con fuerza. El rugido de los motores hace más excitante la experiencia, sobrepasando los sonidos de su frágil cuerpo con la del aparato que responde al movimiento de la punta de sus dedos.

Volando entre las montañas podía sentir cada irregularidad del terreno al pasar a escasos metros del suelo. Un pequeño bamboleo a la derecha cuando la turbulencia del aire sobre una irregularidad le alcanza. Literalmente puede sentir el terreno solo al sentir esos bamboleos sobre el suelo. Esta segura que si cierra los ojos podía volar sobre cualquier parte del terreno.

Mira por el espejo retrovisor y ve al Valkyrie rojo acercándose hasta colocarse a su lado. Mira a su lado para ver a su compañera saludarle con una mano.

Empuja al tope la palanca de potencia que empuña en su mano izquierda, aumentando su velocidad, rebasando fácilmente la barrera del sonido, levantando polvo y piedras del suelo ante su paso. La aceleración la mantiene pegada de su asiento, y es una sensación que le gusta.

Con una velocidad de balanceo de 450 grados por segundo (puede hacer un rizo sobre su eje en menos de un segundo) cualquier movimiento de sus manos debe ser breve y decidido.

En menos de un parpadeo los dos Valkyrie esta por fuera del valle. Mirando al retrovisor puede ver como las montañas se reducen hasta convertirse en colinas y disolverse con el terreno. Solo entonces tira con fuerza de la palanca hacia atrás, levantando la nariz del Valkyrie hacia el cielo. Aplicando toda la potencia y dejando una larga estela mientras continua acelerando.

En solo unos momentos las dos pilotos Zentraedi se acercan a la parte baja de las nubes, zambulléndose entre ellas perdiendo la visibilidad, viendo como algunas gotas de vapor se condensan contra el cristal de la cabina.

Súbitamente el sol matutino les ilumina al salir rugiendo sobre la parte alta de las nubes, aun ascendiendo con la nariz apuntando hacia las estrellas como un par de cohetes.

La vibración inicial se reduce hasta reducirse a nada. Lentamente los sonidos del exterior se van apagando reduciéndose al sonido y vibración transmitido a lo largo del fuselaje.

El cielo azul pasa a un azul más oscuro hasta que de repente se vuelve negro, y solo unos momentos después aparecen unas estrellas, hasta que todo el cielo aparece pintado de estrellas y un sol muy brillante.

Súbitamente los motores dejan de dar empuje, a pesar de estar a máxima potencia. Disparando los reactores de orientación espacial de las alas y la nariz logra mantener el equilibrio en el vacío de la alta atmósfera. El Valkyrie rojo esta alejado solo unas decenas de metros, girando con las mismas maniobras apuntando aun la nariz hacia las estrellas. Sin resistencia del aire los dos Valkyries giran sobre sus ejes como si bailaran ballet en el borde del cielo.

Por algunos segundos la Zentraedi siente como su cuerpo pierde aparentemente su peso, aunque la sensación es que se encuentra ligeramente empujada hacia arriba de la cabina quedando retenida por el cinturón del asiento. Puede ver la curvatura del planeta cuando empieza a caer, mirando como la tierra se extiende hasta fundirse con el mar, y perderse este en un océano de nubes. El ángulo del sol de la mañana le permite ver con claridad la diferencia entre el día y la noche sobre la tierra.

Los dos Valkyries se acercan uno al otro, cayendo pero con sus narices apuntando al espacio exterior. Milia dispara los motores laterales para acercarse lo más posible y quedar casi a su lado. Con una muestra de su habilidad le da la vuelta a su maquina, quedando _de cabeza_ y empezando a moverse hasta quedar justo _encima_ de Zariá. Al mirar sobre su cabeza observa a Milia a solo un par de metros, mirándole también y agitando su mano para saludarla. Solo fueron unos segundos, pero para Zariá ese movimiento pareció durar horas. Entonces Milia continua su movimiento lateral hacia la izquierda, quedando alejada otra vez, lo suficiente para hacer un medio rizo y quedar derecha otra vez.

Luego de caer varios cientos de metros, primero una y luego la otra Zentraedi, disparan brevemente los motores principales en modo espacial para maniobrar sus Valkyries y orientarlos en dirección de vuelo mientras empiezan su caída de regreso a la Tierra.

El vuelo de regreso a la Tierra es tranquilo, dejándose caer mientras planean con celeridad hasta alcanzar unos pocos miles de metros de altura, solo entonces sus motores vuelven a la vida para impulsarlas con rapidez en el mar de aire que había abandonado hace solo unos momentos.

Al romper la capa de nubes observan los contornos de Ciudad Macross acercándose en el horizonte, con el imponente SDF-1 Macross alzándose desde el mismo centro del lago Macross. Al acercarse mas puede ver las enormes grúas que están en las labores de reconstrucción del imponente coloso. Puede ver el sitio al lado de la construcción, que dentro de poco será un parque, pero que por el momento esta destinado a ser el "estacionamiento" de los materiales que se usaran para ensamblar las dos plataformas ARMD, que serán traídas colgando de un crucero liviano Zentraedi, que reemplazaran a los perdidos portaviones Prometheus y Daedalus.

Al mirar hacia el este ve la enorme masa del SDF-2 en el mismo borde de la ciudad. La enorme nave se parece mucho al Macross, solo que mayor. En lugar de los colores azules del Macross, el SDF-2 Megaroad lleva color rojo Se construyo una pista de aterrizaje ex profeso en el sitio para la llegada de los vuelos con las miles de personas que dentro de unos meses tomaran parte del vuelo de esta nave hacia las estrellas.

Las dos pilotos giran en espiral sobre la ciudad, que se ve muy pequeña desde su posición, pero que tiene todo lo que han amado y deseado, de diferente manera cada una de ellas. Hacia el sur esta su destino, la Base Aérea Roy Focker, directamente al sur de la ciudad. Es inconfundible con su forma trapezoidal, que desde recientemente luce el "anexo" como le llaman a la pequeña pista aérea construida como parte del centro de entrenamiento de pilotos y personal técnico.

Los dos Valkyries se alinean con la pista y reducen la velocidad mientras descienden, siguiendo las innecesarias instrucciones de la torre de control. Apuntando directamente hacia la línea rayada que señala la cabecera de la pista, sacan al unísono el tren de aterrizaje. Al tocar el concreto del suelo esperan hasta que la rueda delantera baje y toque el suelo para encender el empuje inverso del motor al mismo tiempo y reducir su velocidad en tierra. En poco tiempo reducen su velocidad al mínimo, exactamente a la mitad de la pista, solo manteniendo el empuje necesario para recorrer la pista de servicio 2 y recorrer el trecho hasta los hangares, detenerse ante el personal de tierra.

"Lo hiciste bien." - dice Milia luego de haber bajado de la cabina de su Valkyrie rojo.

"¿Esperabas menos de mí?" - dice Zariá con algo de indiferencia en su voz al quitarse el casco y sacudir su cabeza.

A Milia aun le duele un poco la pierna, a pesar de haber pasado dos meses desde su accidente. Zariá había aprendido a manejar el Valkyrie en muy poco tiempo, a pesar de no haber volado un Queadlunn en muchísimos años.

Las dos Zentraedis se alejan de sus aviones, algo aturdidas por el corto pero intenso vuelo. Milia lleva su uniforme de vuelo blanco y rojo mientras Zariá lleva un uniforme blanco con verde oscuro. Milia le pasa su casco al suboficial mecánico para alejarse junto a Zariá. Los encargados del mantenimiento de los aviones empiezan la revisión, seguramente para no encontrar ningún problema en estos aparatos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La Base de la U.N.Spacy Roy Focker es el hogar de cinco escuadrones operativos de combate, SVF-17 "Halcones Reales" SVF-300 "Skull", SVF-500 "Ángel", VF-5 "Ghost" y VF-35 "Apollo", llegando a un total de 60 Valkyries. Además, se encuentra el 31avo escuadrón AWAC de reconocimiento, formado de dos EC-33B. Adicionalmente hay seis transportes de personal VC-33 y 4 cuatro aviones de carga VC-27. La base consta de una larga pista de 2400 mts de longitud que puede ser usada para el despegue y aterrizaje de todas las clases naves que utilice la Spacy.

A finales de abril se finalizó una segunda pista, de 1200 mts, anexa a la base y destinada a ser el hogar del 27avo Grupo de Entrenamiento de Combate que consta de dos escuadrones, Austral y Boreal, conformando un grupo de 24 VF-1, sumando 4 aviones del _Stab_ de mando para tener 28 aparatos estacionados. Realmente solo hay 18 Valkyries operativos, 4 que se mantiene en reserva y 6 no operativos que están allí para el entrenamiento técnico. El grupo lo completan dos helicópteros Sikorsky 304 Cargo Sergeant (versión del Sea Sergeant para el Ejercito y Fuerza Aérea) dos aviones VC-33 de carga y apoyo, y dos helicópteros de ataque AH-72 Commanchero.

Este lado de la base es el hogar de los jóvenes (y no tan jóvenes) que se encuentran en entrenamiento para piloto de combate. Además de pilotos, en la base también se encuentra en entrenamiento suboficiales técnico encargado del buen funcionamiento de los Valkyries. De hecho la gente ve a los pilotos, pero detrás de ellos están estos hombres y mujeres que hacen que su entrenamiento tenga sentido, y sin ellos, el piloto solo seria un estorbo en la pista.

Por avión están destinadas cinco personas: el piloto, que es el jefe de servicio, un suboficial armero responsable del armamento del avión, un suboficial mecánico y dos soldados encargados de dar apoyo técnico.

Cada cinco semanas deberían llegar grupos de 24 aviadores aprendices para ver clases teóricas, quienes pasaran luego al entrenamiento aéreo y luego a los escuadrones operativos de combate. En total se encuentran cerca de 120 aprendices, y casi mil personas trabajando en la base, incluyendo personal civil que vive en la ciudad -a escasos 5 km de distancia- y viene a trabajar aquí todos los días.

Existen otras bases dedicadas al entrenamiento, nueve en realidad, que se empezaron a construir a mediados de 2011 bajo el mismo diseño cuando se vio que se necesitaba un sitio dedicado al entrenamiento en vez de hacer un entrenamiento de 9 semanas poniendo aprendices directamente en escuadrones de entrenamiento, impuesto durante la guerra no era nada realista. En eso tiempos se les enseñaba lo básico en 5 semanas sobre como pilotar sus aparatos, generalidades del combate aéreo y luego terminar las siguientes 4 semanas en escuadrones operativos de entrenamiento, literalmente entrenándose bajo fuego enemigo.

Esa táctica funcionaba muy bien durante los desesperados días de la guerra, pero ahora debían incluirse mas generalidades, como el vuelo atmosférico, técnicas de combate y formación. Aunque realmente no ha sido un gran cambio, ya que se aumentó de 9 a 16 semanas.

Al Mayor Engel no le gusta el plan de 16 semanas para formar un piloto desde cero. Eso era ridículo, y recordó que un verdadero piloto se formaba en 50 semanas, y en verdaderos momentos de guerra (refiriéndose a la Guerra de Unificación) se sacaba un piloto cada 24 semanas. Casi el 20 de los pilotos con el entrenamiento establecido por la Spacy morían. Solo estadísticas, porque vio casos en que 8 de cada diez no regresaban de su primera misión, y a veces ninguno. A esos chicos solo se les enseñaba a saludar, cumplir un par de ordenes, volar y el significado de las lucecitas en los paneles.

De nada sirve tener pilotos disponibles si al poco tiempo los van a matar. Incluso había llegado a hablar con algunos pilotos ya graduados, y se horrorizó porque ninguno sabía nada de supervivencia. Él cuando estaba en la academia hizo 38 saltos en paracaídas incluyendo de noche, había hecho un curso de supervivencia y primeros auxilios. Son chicos que creen que nunca les van derribar, pero cuando las vean negras se ponen a rezar, como si Dios hubiera hecho el entrenamiento.

Desde el incidente en Brasil, el alto mano le prohibió volver a volar su SV-51 después de la insinuación por parte de los rusos de que se lo devolviera. Engel prefiere prenderle fuego al avión (de preferencia delante de los propios ojos de los rusos) que devolverlo. Primero, el avión esta fuertemente modificado y los rusos lo pueden utilizar para hacerse los suyos, ya que a la final ellos lo hicieron, cosa que no pueden hacer con el Valkyrie, del cual toda copia ha sido de mala calidad. Segundo, ese avión es suyo, y por eso se procuró encontrarle un lugar lo más cercano posible, poniéndolo en el hangar-almacén en la base de entrenamiento. Si Hikaru Ichijo podía tener guardado su FanLiner en la base, él también podía hacerlo.

El SV-51 fue un proyecto de tres compañías: Sukhoi, Israel Aircraft Industries y Dornier. Al contrario del VF-1 Valkyrie, el SV-51 se diseñó teniendo en mente el combate cuando los diseñadores pusieron sus lápices en el tablero de dibujo. Esto lo hizo un caza muy práctico y con mayor estabilidad en combate que el VF-1. El caza ofrecía una maniobrabilidad mayor que el VF-1 -ayudado por la retracción y extensión de sus alas principales- aunque tenia un alcance muy limitado al ser impulsado por motores convencionales. El SV-51 era totalmente transformable y al contrario del VF-1 tenia capacidad VTOL sin necesitar de transformarse en modo Gerwalk. Para compensar su corto alcance se planeó llevarlos al área de operaciones y lanzarlos desde portaaviones submarinos especialmente modificados, el Auerstadt y el Politovskiy. Lanzados a profundidad de periscopio (aproximadamente 30 mts), los SV-51 usaban su diseño de ala plegable para ser lo bastante compactos para encajar en los silos de lanzamiento.

El proyecto se inicia con el nombre código "Samoliót Variátsiya" -de allí el SV- el 13 de septiembre de 2005. Por razones similares a las del VF-X, los diseñadores de Sukhoi decidieron modificar una estructura ya existente en lugar de construir un nuevo diseño desde el principio. Escogieron el Su-27 para empezar e instalaron los motores y electrónica más avanzadas que Rusia podía obtener. El nuevo caza variable fue llamado SV-51. Desgraciadamente para los rusos, muy poco de la electrónica e interfaz hombre-maquina era comparable a la del VF-X. Como resultados, el SV-51 estaba retrasado en ambas áreas. El primer vuelo de prueba del SV-51 fue el 17 de junio de 2007, sólo 3 meses después que del equipo de Stonewell-Bellcom. Aunque el avión fue considerado un éxito, el costo de cada avión demostró ser demasiado y el proyecto se paralizó, aunque la cancelación vino por el incidente el Pacifico.

A pesar de haber sido diseñado por tres compañías de países miembros del Gobierno de las Naciones Unidas el SV-51 fue usado en combate por la Alianza Anti-ONU en el Océano Pacífico Sur en febrero de 2008.

En total se construyeron 38 SV-51, de ellos uno era el prototipo de pruebas, dos fueron destruidos en pruebas de vuelo, 12 fueron destruidos en combate en el Pacifico Sur, 11 se perdieron al hundirse el Politovskiy, 9 se destruyeron en la tierra durante la Lluvia Zentraedi de la Muerte, los dos últimos que se construyeron se encuentran aun operativos en Rusia y uno se encuentra en manos del Mayor Gennadi Engel.

Para su presente trabajo le asignaron su propio VF-1 para que volara e inmediatamente lo pintó de su patrón preferido: camuflaje de dos tonos de cian, el mismo que había tenido el primer caza que voló y su SV-51. Durante la guerra contra los Zentraedi nunca llego a pintar el Valkyrie donde voló, conformándose con uno blanco y luego uno de color negro. Pero ahora su hermoso avión es como le gusta, incluso poner en un costado del fuselaje un visible 192 bajo el emblema Zentraedi, simbolizando los 192 derribos confirmados contra los Zentraedi -12 de ellos fueron en las operaciones en Brasil y Canadá. A su lado colocó un 51 bajo la cruz simbólica de la Alianza por sus victorias en la Guerra de Unificación. Irónicamente esta la silueta de 3 navajas cruzadas, muestra de los 3 SV-51 que derribo durante la operación de la isla Mayan.

Le daba un poco de vergüenza al pensar lo mal que ha tratado a cada maquina que le dan. En toda su carrera a volado hasta destruir 2 Su-27, 1 SV-51, 1 VF-0D, 1 VF-0A, 1 VF-1J y 1 VF-1S. Por lo menos no se los cobran.

Pero ahora no esta volando un Valkyrie. Esta a los mandos de un AH-72 Commanchero. El helicóptero es un biplaza, quedando el piloto en el asiento trasero, mientras el oficial de armas esta en el frente. Pero Engel vuela solo, tratando de dominar los controles. Es bastante complicado volar con el visor monocular, que le proyecta a su ojo derecho una imagen de una cámara montada en la parte delantera, mientras que con el ojo izquierdo debe mirar los instrumentos de la cabina. Las cosas se complican mas porque la cámara se mueve de acuerdo a como él mueva la cabeza. Debe pensar como si el helicóptero fuera la totalidad de su cuerpo, como si fuera solo una conciencia que abarca toda la maquina. Así funcionaba todo mejor. La IA del helicóptero lo apoya en muchas cosas, pero igualmente debía poner de su parte para poder manejar al Commanchero.

Sentía una clase de simbiosis que lo convertía en un cyborg, cuya vitalidad era regida por microcircuitos, sensores y ondas electromagnéticas. Era una sensación interesante que sentía al volar cualquier aeronave, porque la mecánica de la nave constituiría una prótesis, una extensión tecnológica de sí mismo, con poderes tanto en la tierra como en el cielo.

Las montañas al sur de la base son un buen escenario para las practicas, y más allá, en la llanura desértica, se encuentran varios polígonos de tiro. Desechos de Battlepod, cruceros y armaduras de combate destinadas a ser blanco de toda clase de armas.

El armamento del Commanchero es espantosamente eficaz con una ametralladora de 12.7 mm para el uso anti-personal, un cañón de 32 mm que podía apuntar al mover la cabeza, y tiene seis soportes bajo las alas para una carga normal de 24 proyectiles anti-tanque, o 16 proyectiles AT y 72 cohetes no guiados. A pesar de no poseer tecnología altamente avanzada como el Valkyrie, el Commanchero ha sido uno de los pocos vehículos de vieja tecnología que pudieron enfrentarse con los Battlepod Zentraedi (inclusive llego a acreditarse un par de Queadlunn-Rau) y que había podido regresar para contarlo.

Esto es tan bueno como volar un Valkyrie, y lo que más le emocionaba era el rugido de la hélice de 5 palas al morder el aire haciendo un sonido muy particular. Era uno de esos sonidos que le llegaban directamente al corazón, no de manera sentimental sino de una manera física al sentir la vibración del motor por resonancia directamente en el pecho, un sonido fuerte que le hacia que se le acelerara el pulso. Simplemente no lo podía explicar, solo estaba allí para darle vida a esa simbiosis. La aceleración y el rugido, hacían de la experiencia más excitante...

Pero al regresar a la base, posarse en la pista y apagar el motor, todas esas sensaciones mueren. El sentimiento de separación total le asalta cuando entrega el aparato al jefe de mantenimiento, saludando marcialmente luego de bajar de la cabina. Ahora es solamente un simple y frágil ser humano desamparado ante las fuerzas de la humanidad y la naturaleza.

En este vuelo no se había puesto el traje de piloto, simplemente se había puesto el paracaídas y subió a la cabina. A propósito, el Commanchero lleva asientos eyectores, disparándose luego de que las aspas de la hélice son expulsadas con explosivos.

"¿Que tal le fue, Mayor?" - pregunta su adjunto, el Capitán Haziel Pozniak, que esta parado junto a un jeep.

Pozniak es un hombre alto y delgado con facciones que no parecen a las que uno esperaría de un originario del medio oriente. Su abuelo era polaco y que había sido destinado a trabajar como obrero esclavizado en el complejo de Mittelwerk en la construcción de los cohetes V-2, y luego en la gigantesca instalación subterránea de Jonastal S III donde se trabajaban en las terribles "Armas Milagrosas" de los nazis. Su abuelo había decidido trabajar para sobrevivir, porque quería ver a Alemania destruida, cosa que pudo llegar a ver. Al acabar la Segunda Guerra Mundial se fue a vivir al nuevo estado de Israel. Haziel fue uno de los muchos que crecieron escuchando las historias sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial, al igual que Engel, solo que desde el otro lado de las alambradas sin que ninguno de los dos lo sepa.

A Engel le había caído bien, cosa rara ya que Engel no es muy sociable. Pozniak habla y habla, mientras Engel solo hacia uno que otro comentario, cosa que incomodaría a cualquiera, menos a Pozniak.

"Bien, debería hacerlo también. Es difícil pero vale la pena."

"No me hice piloto para volar helicóptero. La maniobrabilidad es buena, pero todo esta en la velocidad." - señala Pozniak dándole una palmada en el hombro a Engel.

"Bueno, si lo dice..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephanie "Steffi" O'Grady de repente empezó a pensar si realmente esto fue una buena idea. Lo que sentía se parecía al remordimiento. ¿Había tomado la opción correcta¿Realmente deseaba esto después de todo? Pero se da cuenta que había considerado ya muchas opciones, y esta era una de las mejores.

Se toma un momento para mirar a su compañera Kikyo Otsuka, corriendo a su lado y tan cansada como ella, respirando pesadamente. Steffi no se había dado cuenta del espacio entre los dientes frontales de la japonesa, lo que le hacia parecer mas joven de los 18 años que tiene. Apenas son unas niñas, pero habían pasado cosas parecidas para terminar aquí.

En otras circunstancias Steffi seria otra adolescente mas que estaría asistiendo a la escuela secundaria, pero lo que ha pasado en los últimos dos años ha sido suficiente para hacer que su vida, que había transcurrida de manera tan normal en su natal Dana Point, la llevara a estar finalmente aquí. En Ciudad Macross todo es bonito, pero afuera las cosas son muy diferentes. Esta sola en el mundo, porque sus padres murieron durante el ataque Zentraedi. Apenas se enteró de las posibilidades aquí no dudo ni un segundo en hacer todo lo posible para llegar aquí. Al ver en la milicia una fuente segura de empleo tampoco dudo en formar parte de esto.

¿Porque escogió ser piloto? Posiblemente no llegue a serlo. Parte del 'contrato' es que los que no puedan pasar el curso queden en la sección técnica, algo que se le da muy bien, ya que su padre le había enseñado algo, para ayudarle en su ya difícil vida. Puede que haya aprendido a reparar motores desde los 12 años y era una ventaja que tenia frente a los demás del curso.

El entrenamiento pre-vuelo empezó el día en que llegaron. Durante la primera semana la dedicaron a exámenes médicos (donde le sacaron muestras de cada fluido corporal que podía producir), al adoctrinamiento en el protocolo militar. La segunda semana y las siguientes fueron un poco mas fuerte, ya que los introdujeron en la teoría del vuelo, porque volaban los aviones, instrumentos, todo resumido como una introducción alo que vendrá. Tenían un horario de 12 horas al día. Las clases, entrenamiento, y pruebas llenaban su día. Mucho tiempo los pasaban en las computadoras haciendo exámenes o vuelos en simuladores. Por la noche debían estudiar y prepararse las clases del día.

Fue una sorpresa que en el entrenamiento les dieran un curso sobre armas de fuego. Nunca en su vida había estado ni cerca de un arma de fuego, ni hablar de empuñarla y dispararla.

Le había gustado el curso de primeros auxilios, y lo irónico era que el Capitán McKenzie era el mismo que les había enseñado como matar con armas y luego les enseñaba como atender a los heridos.

Lo único que no cambiaba desde que llego era el comienzo del día. El diario entrenamiento comienza a las 07.30 con una carrera de 40 minutos. A lo largo de cuatro semanas aquí cada vez se cansaba menos, pero cada vez las carreras se hacían más intensas al recorrer de 3 a 8 kilómetros en los mismos 40 minutos Steffi no puede mas, y aunque la cuelgue se va a detiene por aire.

"¡Es todo por hoy!" - exclama Fukui deteniéndose, al igual que el cansado grupo.

Steffi esta como para arrodillarse y darle gracias a Dios. Pero no tiene tiempo de disfrutarlo, porque solo tiene 20 minutos para ir a asearse y luego ir a las clases.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡Buenos días señor!" - le saluda su asistente cuando Engel llega a su despacho. "Señores." - La Sargento también saluda a los dos oficiales que le acompañan.

"Buenos días Janine." - le devuelve el saludo, llamándola por su primer nombre.

La Sargento Janine Fischer es una chica pelirroja de solo 18 años que había sido asignada como la asistente de Engel hace ya un mes. Al comienzo había tenido mucho miedo cada vez que Engel aparecía por la puerta, por sus formas tan formales, estrictas y lo que se decía de él. Pero al trabajar con él se ha dado cuenta que es amable, considerado, interesado -pero no como para pensar que esta _interesado_ en ella.

Desde que tomo el mando del escuadrón de entrenamiento, a Engel le gusta vestir el nuevo uniforme de faena color azul-gris. Es el uniforme más simple de los que debe lucir los oficiales de la U.N.Spacy (a saber: Gala, Servicio, Traje de Vuelo, Campo y Faena), y, por tanto, el mas cómodo de todos. El único toque distintivo es su pequeña estrella dorada colgada en la parte alta del lado izquierdo de su pecho. No lo hace por vanidad, pero al ser el único oficial ruso en toda la U.N.Spacy en haberla ganado en combate.

A Engel le gusta la austeridad, teniendo una oficina tan simple que no parece acorde al cargo. A diferencia de otros oficiales, había puesto su escritorio de lado a la ventana, primero así para poder ver la actividad que hay en la pista, y también porque la puerta esta en la pared a la derecha de la ventana, y el escritorio debe ir siempre mirando hacia la puerta.

Un sofá de tres puestos, tres sillas, un estante-librero de tres niveles y nada más. Tampoco es que fuera un espacio muy grande y a Engel no le gusta que haya muchas cosas en su espacio.

Los Capitanes Pozniak Y McKenzie ya han tomado asiento frente y algo alejados del escritorio de Engel, lo bastante grande como para servir de mesa de conferencia.

Haziel Pozniak es instructor en sistemas aéreos. Es quien tiene la responsabilidad de enseñarle a los jóvenes todo lo que deben saber sobre la teoría del vuelo.

Ray McKenzie es medico cirujano de vuelo. Experto en técnicas de supervivencia y combate armado. Con cabello color trigo, cara redonda y un poco relleno. McKenzie es estadounidense de origen ingles que había entrado a los 16 años en la academia de la Fuerza Aérea en Colorado Springs, graduándose en 4 años con el rango de Teniente Segundo. Justo al graduarse estudia medicina, convirtiéndose en medico hacia solo dos años obteniendo el titulo de cirujano justo antes del ataque Zentraedi a la Tierra, por lo que tuvo que ejercer su profesión en los momentos mas desesperados de la historia.

Como Pozniak le había caído bien a Engel, McKenzie le caía... no se podría decir que mal ni tampoco podía decir que le desagradaba, simplemente se sentía... incomodo porque estaba casado con una Zentraedi. Engel no había tocado el tema y trataba de evitarlo, pero McKenzie notaba el desagrado por lo que había decidido que su esposa no le visitara, a pesar de que trabaja en el cuartel general en la pista "vieja" de la base.

A McKenzie no le agradaba Engel, pero se mantenía fiel al lema de la Academia de la USAF: _integridad primero, deber antes que uno mismo, y excelencia en todo lo que se hace_, por lo que siempre trata de mantener su contacto limitado de una manera profesional.

Pozniak y McKenzie habían tenido la responsabilidad del entrenamiento de todos los aspirantes a pilotos, así cómo tener el mando de cada uno de los dos escuadrones de entrenamiento. Los requisitos son diferentes a los establecidos durante la guerra, cuando lo importante era enseñarles a volar y combatir para cubrir las bajas. Ahora hay que entrenarlos bien, sencillamente porque tiene el tiempo y los recursos.

No era la primera vez que Engel tenia en sus manos el futuro y bienestar de tantas personas.

Y no le gustaba tener ese tipo de cosas en sus manos.

Durante su tiempo como comandante del grupo no había tenido contacto directo con los aprendices. Solo los había visto correr todas las mañanas por el perímetro de la base, hacer practica de disparo en el polígono, incluso en las practicas de primeros auxilios y corriendo hacia los aviones para los saltos en paracaídas. Pero había leído cada uno de los informes. Cada uno de ellos había venido por alguna razón, sobre todo porque no tenían otro lugar a donde ir. Porque ser militar no es solo un trabajo, es una vocación, y había visto que muchos de estos chicos tienen espíritu para esto.

Engel esta tan distraído que no escucha el timbre del intercomunicador.

"¡¿Señor?!" - le dice Pozniak. "¿Se siente bien?"

"¡¿Uh?! Ah... si estoy bien, solo..." - Engel parece un poco confundido, como si de repente estuviera despertando, oprime el botón para hablar "¿Querías algo?"

"Si, señor. Los Tenientes ya están aquí."

"Bueno, hazlos pasar." - dice Engel mirando el reloj y sonriendo. Están llegando un par de minutos antes.

Los cuatro Tenientes (Tres tenientes y _una_ Teniente) que llegan son los subordinados de Pozniak y McKenzie, lideres de escuadras y que tiene bajo su mando a dos Tenientes Segundos cada uno, los cuales a su vez tiene el mando las secciones Azul, Rojo, Ámbar y Verde de cada escuadrón, con tres aprendices cada una.

Cuando empezaron las clases a cada integrante del escuadrón se le asignó una señal de llamada, bien sea del escuadrón Austral o Boreal, para que todo el mundo sepa cual es su lugar dentro de la cadena de mando. Engel tiene la señal de llamada "Aurora", mientras Pozniak es "Líder Austral" y McKenzie es "Líder Boreal". Así era mejor, ya que al momento de correr todos saben a donde ir.

La Teniente ocupa la silla restante y los tres ocupan el sofá. A Engel y a los otros oficiales les gustaba la informalidad de esta disposición, dándoles mas libertad para expresarse sin la presión e incomodidad psicológica de la sala de reuniones.

Quien no esta presente es el Teniente Coronel Xavier Gómez, el oficial inmediatamente superior de Engel y oficial comandante de la base de entrenamiento. A veces parecía que era Engel quien mandaba, porque Gómez es un oficial más político que militar, limitándose a estar mas en contacto con el alto mando que con sus subordinados inmediatos, al contrario de Engel que conoce aunque sea de vista a cada uno el personal de la base, y no ha habido un centímetro de las instalaciones que no haya recorrido.

El entrenamiento de pre-vuelo terminaría mañana, y ese mismo día se publicara la lista de los que continuaran para el entrenamiento aéreo primario. La reunión empezó a las 09.30, y a mediodía los oficiales salieron de la oficina. Los aprendices estaban al tanto de la reunión, debido a la ausencia de algunos en las clases y los hangares. Cada uno tenia en mente la idea de que seria elegido y también de que desaprobaría. Y tendrían que vivir con esa incertidumbre hasta mañana.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hemos mantenido vigilancia sobre tres de las cuatro zonas mayores de concentración Zentraedi, las Zonas de Control Zentraedi, en el Bosque Lluvioso del Amazona, Bosque Lluvioso del Congo, el Desierto Siberiano. El Cuadrante de Indochina es el que ha quedado por fuera."

La Teniente Kandinsky, oficial de inteligencia naval, da énfasis en su declaración señalando las zonas en un enorme mapamundi detrás de ella. Esta vestida con el uniforme blanco de servicio, que hace que su cabello rojizo oscuro retocado por una extraña serie de mechones blancos parezca más llamativo.

"Los Zentraedis se han aprovechado de la falta de vigilancia de parte de los gobiernos locales para hacer suyo esos territorios." - continua Kandinsky. "Nos habíamos concentrado en vigilar Brasil porque allí estaba Kamjin y sus soldados. África ha quedado descuidada... los rusos han podido mantener a raya a los Zentraedi en Siberia, pero el sudeste asiático es la peor parte."

"Almirante, hay mas de diez mil Zentraedis allí. Puede que más porque no hemos podido hacer ningún reconocimiento." - dice el oficial superior de Kandinsky, el Teniente Comandante Reinhard.

"Señor, los servicios de inteligencia y reconocimiento no están trabajando juntos. Si la Fuerza Aérea y la Naval se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, el ataque contra la base de Kamjin hubiera funcionado. Si la Fuerza Aérea hubiera pasado información de satélite a la Naval, nunca hubieran perdido a los Zentraedi en Canadá. Nadie tiene la culpa..." - dice Kandinsky, mirando a la Capitána Takeda. "... pero que la Fuerza Aérea y la Naval tengan sus propios servicios de inteligencia que no trabajan en colaboración puede que traiga competencia y perdida de información."

Del otro lado de la mesa esta sentada la Capitán Hikari Takeda, Directora de la Oficina de Investigaciones Especiales de la Fuerza Aérea. Takeda es piloto de la Fuerza Aérea, pero que ahora vive una vida relativamente más tranquila al encargarse del análisis de inteligencia militar. Era una mujer inexpresiva, como todos los japoneses. A su lado esta su colega la Sargento Gill Zapisviet, una Zentraedi que ha trabajado desde hace tiempo en la U.N.Spacy en análisis de información Zentraedi.

Hay otros militares reunidos, como la Mayor Misa Hayase y el Capitán Hikaru Ichijo, los Tenientes Milia Falyna Jenius y Max Jenius, el Coronel Maistrov y su staff de la Spacy.

"Si me permiten dar una sugerencia..." - interviene Exedore, quien por lo general solo es un oyente de este tipo de reuniones. "...Que se organice una oficina donde trabajen todos, donde llegue la información de todas parte y se distribuya a todos por igual. No sirve solo que se den información entre ellos, tienen que trabajar juntos."

"El Comandante Reinhard y la Capitána Takeda lo pueden hacer. Un enlace entre la Fuerza Aérea y la Naval." - dice Gloval antes de encender su pipa.

"Por mí esta bien." - dice Reinhard, secándose las manos con un pañuelo.

"Entonces no hay mas nada que discutir por hoy." - dice Gloval dando por terminada la reunión.

Todos los oficiales empiezan a levantarse para salir. La Teniente Kandinsky se toma u tiempo para meter todos sus papeles en su maletín, mientras Reinhard solo le observa, como si temiera que la muchacha olvidara algo.

"Comandante Reinhard... Capitána Takeda, si pudieran quedarse unos minutos."

En la sala solo quedan el Almirante Gloval, los dos oficiales de inteligencia, Misa y Exedore.

"¿Algún progreso con lo de la bomba?" - pregunta Gloval.

Increíblemente la noticia de la perdida de la bomba se ha mantenido en secreto dentro de las propias fuerzas armadas, quedando entre un puñado de oficiales os cuales debían saberlo. Entre ellos esta una pequeña sección de la inteligencia militar, encargada del reconocimiento de satélite y vigilancia electrónica.

"No hemos tenido suerte." - dice Takeda.

"Tenemos la firma electrónica de las comunicaciones Zentraedi durante el ataque, pero no se ha podido dar con ellas, como si no quisieran delatar su localización al comunicarse." - explica Exedore.

"La pista que encontró Gill no nos ha conducido a mucho, la base de dato Zentraedi no da mas referencias. Y lo hemos hecho tres veces y nada." - explica a su vez Takeda.

"Odio los misterios. Si solo tuviéramos su localización podríamos... lanzar un ataque preventivo." - dice Reinhard, refiriéndose tácitamente al plan que se tenia: A lo que se tenga su localización se lanzara un pesado bombardeo orbital. Aun no estaba claro si será un bombardeo convencional o con armas de reacción.

"Es triste que nos dediquemos a pensar la manera de matar a quines no están siguiendo nuestra causa. ¿Seria correcto dejarlos en paz si no nos atacaran?"

"Pero lo hacen." - dice Reinhard.

El Almirante Gloval mira por un momento al oficial naval. El Teniente Comandante Reinhard (o Capitán de Corbeta de acuerdo a la Naval) es un hombre delgado de piel oscura, no tanto como para decir que es negro. Cabello y ojos negro ocultos tras un par de anteojos redondos teñidos de azul oscuros. No parece un hombre con mucho carácter, a pesar de ostentar el puesto de oficial de Inteligencia Naval. Reinhard había pasado sus primeros años sirviendo a bordo de submarinos, llegando a ser el mas joven comandante al mando de un submarino un año antes de la llegada de los Zentraedi. Simplemente es de esas personas cuya carácter esta directamente conectado con su trabajo.

"Tiene que haber otra solución. Pero hemos probado todas las salidas diplomáticas que nos quedaban. Si no tenemos la fuerza militar suficiente tendríamos que recurrir a una escalada que no quiero pensar..." - comenta Gloval.

"Señor, los rusos dijeron que si no los apoyábamos, se separarían del Gobierno Unido, y temo que para solucionar su problema con los Zentraedi puedan recurrir a utilizar armas de reacción. No pueden fabricarlas ya pero aun tiene unas cuantas en sus almacenes. El Mayor Engel estima que deben tener entre 60 ó 80. Y no hablo de que usaran tres o dos, les lanzaran bombas hasta que no quede ningún Zentraedi en el territorio." - dice Takeda. "Lucharan por Siberia como lo hicieron una vez contra los chinos. No tiene mas remedio. Lo recursos naturales que tiene allí son la mejor salida del país para el futuro. Les hacemos ver que los dejamos abandonados con ese problema, y se verán acorralados y se defenderán del único modo que pueden hacerlo. Se provocara una carnicería que hará que los Zentraedis pierdan la confianza en nosotros y puede que terminen destruyendo lo poco que queda del mundo."

"Lo que me sorprende es que no lo hayan hecho." - comenta Reinhard con sarcasmo, no le agradaban los rusos.

Hikari se molesta por el comentario y levanta la voz. "Por la misma razón por la que los Zentraedi no han utilizado la que tiene: o no quieren perder las que tienen, o tienen un plan para utilizarlas."

"Si los rusos quisiera..."

"Imaginaba que estos problemas serian cosa del pasado," - dice Gloval interrumpiendo, viendo a donde iría el comentario."... que todos los que sobreviviéramos a esto seriamos gente que aprendería la lección, de que deberíamos vivir en unidad para salir adelante... pero parece que me he equivocado. Ahora el mundo esta dividido en siete estados independientes de nosotros, y puede que mas estén planeando hacerlo." - dice Gloval mientras continua con la pipa en la boca.

El Almirante se queda en una pose pensativa por unos momentos, mientras el humo de la pipa se eleva para disolverse en el aire.

"Quiero que tengan la oficina de enlace lista para _ayer_ quiero que revisen cada centímetro del planeta y que nadie hable por radio sin que lo sepamos. Me reportaran directamente. La oficina estará en este mismo edificio." - ordena Gloval con esa voz que utiliza cuando quiere las cosas de inmediato.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Cómo te fue?" - pregunta Larissa desde la puerta de la cocina.

Engel no le contesta inmediatamente, solo termina de colgar su impermeable de la percha al lado de la puerta.

En este nuevo mundo las lluvias parecen seguir un patrón. Siempre llueve de noche y de día hay cielo despejado. Nunca se ha molestado en averiguar la razón; solo es una de esas cosas que sencillamente son así.

En cuanto a Larissa... a veces se pregunta si fue buena idea darle las llaves de su casa. Luego de la partida de Marina, necesitaba... compañía. No era el tipo de compañía que muchos pensarían, solo se sentaban a hablar... o Lara hablaba ya que era ella quien decía de todo y nada. Aunque es su casa, Engel solo va a ella a dormir, cambiarse de ropa para regresar a la base. Al menos Lara aun no le ha pedido venirse a vivir aquí.

"Como siempre..."

"No eres muy comunicativo, te pregunto para que me respondas."

"¿Y que quieres que te diga? Que te cuente todo lo que hago en el día... ni con Marina me ponía ha hablar..."

"¡Y por eso te dejó!" - dice Lara en un tono de voz mas alto del que quería. "Acuérdate que no soy Marina."

"¡Por favor! Estoy un poquito cansado para sentarme contigo a discutir."

Engel la deja en la cocina y se va a su estudio. Allí las luces están encendidas y la TV también, con el DVD conectado. Ni le hace caso a la película mientras se sienta en su silla y saca el laptop del maletín.

Desde que Marina se fue había traído todo para esta habitación, TV, DVD, incluso el teléfono principal con la contestadora (hay otro teléfono en el dormitorio). La luz de la contestadora esta parpadeando, así que hay algún mensaje.

"¿No habrás escuchado los mensajes?" - pregunta Engel levantando la voz para que Lara le escuche.

"¡No!" - contesta. "Desde que borre los otros la otra vez no he vuelto a meterme con ese aparato."

Gennadi pulsa el botón de la contestadora y continua después sacando su laptop y encendiéndola sobre la mesa.

"_Se ha comunicado a la casa de Gennadi Engel, si tiene algún mensaje para mí, déjelo después de la señal._"

A lo que suena la señal en la grabación, Lara aparece trayendo dos tazas de té, dándole una a Gennadi.

"_11.12 am_" - anuncia la voz electrónica de la contestadora para luego pasar a la voz humana grabada.

"_Privet sin..._"

Gennadi da un respingo al escuchar la voz femenina hablando en ruso. No le sorprende que le hablara en ruso, porque es el idioma que ha estado usando con Lara. Se sorprende porque es la voz de su madre.

"_Hola hijo... espero que estés bien. ¿Hace cuanto? Tres años Gennya. Hemos estado demasiado ocupados para vernos, pero no se si hubiera la posibilidad de que... vinieras a visitarme. Marina me contó que te ascendieron a Mayor, eso esta bien. Si sigues así serás el primer General en la familia... quiero decirte algo, pero no quisiera que fuera por teléfono... estoy bien, pero... me gustaría verte otra vez. No me gusta estar hablándole a una maquina. ¿Sabes que tu prima americana esta bien y quiere visitarnos?, hable con ella hace unos días, y me gustaría que vinieras, para reunirnos como lo que queda de la familia... Marina me trajo a Yelena y se nota que la hiciste tu solo, porque no sacó nada de ella. Sabes a donde llamarme. Ojala pudieras venir la otra semana, porque Bridget va a venir el lunes. Cuídate hijo, y espero que nos veamos. Por favor cuídate._"

"_No tiene mas mensajes_"

"No sabia que tenias una prima americana." - es lo que se le ocurre decir a Lara, parada detrás de él.

"¡¿Ves?!" - exclama Gennadi recargándose en su silla. "No me conoces tanto como pensabas."

"Eso hace esto mas interesante." - dice mientras pasa sus dedos entre el cabello de Gennadi. "¿Y como es la gringa?"

"Hace años que no la veo. Fue antes de venir a Ataria... y no te voy a decir mas nada."

"Yo ya no tengo familia. Sabes que murieron en la guerra." - su tono de voz es algo trise, como si de verdad le doliera. "Mis hermanas y mi padre. De todas formas no estaba muy apegada a mi familia... a veces los veía como una molestia que debía soportar, pero me dolió mucho cuando los perdí."

Lara se acerca mas, inclinándose para abrasarlo por el cuello. Gennadi no pareciera inmutarse al tener el peso del su cuerpo contra su espalda. Esta tan cerca que puede percibir el calor de su cuerpo. Es algo agradable, no lo puede negar, el tenerla así de cerca, abrazándole, tocándole...

"Cómo en los viejos tiempos... ¿no? Me acuerdo cuando pasábamos días haciendo solo esto." - dice ella dándose a vuelta para quedar de frente. "¿Qué si empezamos otra vez? Todavía tenemos toda la vida por delante."

"Ya ni siquiera eres la mujer que conocí. Me engañaste y me usaste para..."

"Puede que estuviera equivocada, y que te haya engañado. Pero te sigo queriendo."

Lara se sienta en su regazo, abrazándolo de nuevo. Gennadi también la abraza, poniéndola mas cerca de si.

"¿Y tu¿Me sigues queriendo?"

"No me acuerdo que hayamos terminado nunca."

"¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que hicimos el amor?" - pregunta Lara, como si tal cosa.

"¡¿Cómo me preguntas eso?!... No me acuerdo, solo recuerdo cosas importantes."

"¡Mentiroso!" - le regaña dándole un golpecito en el hombro con la mano cerrada. "¿Cómo lo puedes olvidar?"

"¡¿Y entonces¿Tu crees que solo me la paso pensando en ti?"

"¿De verdad lo olvidaste?" - pregunta Lara, con voz triste.

Gennadi suspira al pensar en eso.

"Si te acuerdas, mira como te pusiste todo nostálgico. Bueno, yo también, fueron buenos tiempos."

"No lo fueron... la ultima vez fue... un poco incomodo."

Lara empieza a reírse al recodarlo. "Si, me acuerdo que saltabas a cada ruido, pensando que nos podían encontrar, y yo te decía que si alguien nos encontrara que entonces aplaudiera."

Gennadi se levanta, haciendo que ella también se levante y lo suelte.

"¿Hubiera sido diferente?" - pregunta Lara con un tono de voz mas serio. "¿Hubiera funcionado?"

"Estaba Sabina, y no iba a dejarla por ti. Además, luego de lo de la Alianza..."

Lara lo interrumpe poniendo un dedo sobre sus propios labios. "Eso ya fue el pasado. ¿Que ganas en seguir pensando en eso?"

"No entiendes que..."

"Si, que la amabas demasiado. Ya todos conocemos esa historia. Además, no me vengas con escrúpulos, porque también te acostabas con Yelena... ¿A que no sabias que se lo dijo a Polina? Con razón Polina te odia tanto. ¡Bueno!, Pero háblame del presente y del futuro. Marina te va a pedir el divorcio, tenlo por seguro.

"Tu crees saber demasiado."

"Se lo suficiente para decirte la verdad. ¡Je¿Acaso te he mentido? Ni siquiera en los peores momentos. Creo que puedo decirte que te he sido fiel."

"Lo dices como si tuviéramos algo."

"Bien, algo es algo¿no? Además, estamos solos, esta lloviendo y no pretendo irme a mi casa." - explica ella en un tono meloso.

"Pero tú algo es nada para mí."

Lara se acerca mas, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

"Sabina ya no es mas que polvo, igual que Yelena..."

Gennadi la toma por las muñecas y la aparta de sí, haciendo que Lara casi caiga al suelo.

Espera alguna reacción violenta, y esta preparado. No le importa que sea una 'delicada dama', nunca lo ha pensado y menos ahora. Ella se le acerca. No dice nada, pero tiene los ojos de una gata, parece una fiera, no por su cara de agresividad sino por el semblante apacible que lleva. Gennadi espera el ataque.

Lara salta con la agilidad de una gata. Por la brusquedad de la envestida Gennadi queda recostado contra la pared, con Lara recostada encima. Queda sin aire al sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

Ella lo mira, pero él no aparta la vista. Ella lentamente acerca su cabeza y junta sus labios con los suyos. Aunque sorprendido, Gennadi se perdió en la sensación y pronto esta regresando el beso. Primero fue un toque, luego un beso de verdad. Luego de unos segundos pudo sentir la cálida lengua de Lara acariciando la suya. Un sabor cálido y agradable que hacia mucho tiempo que había probado pero parecía que solo había sido ayer la ultima vez.

Gennadi termina de caer al suelo, sentado con la espalda contra la pared, y Lara se rueda para quedar sentada a su lado.

"Esto es lo que quería de ti, estúpido." - le susurra Lara luego de darle otro beso.

Ese susurro es suficiente, los ojos entrecerrados de Lara son una llamada muy fuerte.

"Estamos demasiado viejos para jugarnos como niños." - dice él sonriendo, a pesar de no querer hacerlo, como si lo que hubiera pasado fuera algo muy divertido.

"No estoy jugando, pero dime que no te gusta." - dice sonriendo para luego darle otro beso. "Se honesto."

Engel no lo quiere decir porque sabe que ella tiene razón, porque no le gusta reconocer que otros tienen la razón, y porque deseaba esto. Por eso la vuelve a besar, porque la deseaba. La deseaba tanto que le dolía pensarlo.

Ella se da la vuelta y se resbala sobre Gennadi para sentarse sobre las caderas de él para continuar besándole mientras le abraza por el cuello con fuerza, como si temiera que se alejara. Sus labios se comprimían cada vez con más fuerza y solo se separaban lo suficiente para recuperar el aliento. Luego de un rato Gennadi abandona sus labios y busca su cuello, moviendo sus manos para desabrochar la camisa de su uniforme de enfermera, haciendo que la respiración de Lara se agita cuando se la quita.

Con una mano Gennadi acaricia su cuello, haciéndole cerrar los ojos. Solo la toca con la punta de los dedos, haciéndole sentir un ligero escalofrió cuando se deslizan lentamente por su piel.

Luego de lo que parece una eternidad ella se levanta tomándole de la mano. Gennadi movió sus labios para decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra ella le hace callar colocando un dedo sobre sus propios labios, un gesto muy de ella, para luego darle un apasionado beso. Ella siente que sus brazos la envuelven y comienzan a descender lentamente por su espalda; las manos de Lara, ligeramente aturdidas por la impresión, se mueven en dirección a la espalda de Gennadi.

Ella se separa y se sienta sobre el escritorio. Él se acerca para besarla cada vez con más fuerza. Entonces él abandona sus labios y busca su cuello, sus manos se movieron por dentro de la camisa de su uniforme de enfermera, haciendo que la respiración de Lara sea más agitada cuando se la quita. Le quita la blusa y el sostén, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

La excitación se apodera rápidamente de los dos. Gennadi la toma del tobillo y comienza a subir muy lentamente, ejerciendo más presión conforme va subiendo, ella se muerde el labio al tiempo que él llega a su muslo, y su mano continua para buscar debajo de su falda para hacerle comprobar que iba a tomarla ahí mismo.

Larissa se mueve ligeramente para facilitarle la tarea de subirle la falda, mientras él la levanta con ambas manos hasta que queda enrollada en su cintura.

Gennadi sonríe, esta tan ansioso como ella, que quería tenerlo dentro en ese mismo instante.

El la toma de los hombros y la empuja bruscamente hacia atrás mientras la besa. Ella cierra los ojos, poniendo sus manos en la espalda de Gennadi. Ella se estaba muriendo de deseo, y abrió los ojos...

No puede reprimir un gemido mientras le penetraba. La sensación es desquiciante, a juzgar por la expresión del rostro de Gennadi, lo esta disfrutando, cosa que la hace sonreír. Ella siente como su cuerpo se va resbalando, como rechina su piel contra la superficie de la mesa.

Se muerde el labio para no gemir, no quiera darle ese placer. No podía contenerse más, la excitación es demasiada como para no gemir. Él empieza a proferir ligeros sonidos, su rostro denota su estado, no puede pensar en nada mas que en el cuerpo de Lara debajo del suyo. Trata de controlarse pero sabe que no resistirá demasiado.

Ella quiere que esto dure tanto como sea posible. Las piernas de Lara se enlazan alrededor de la cintura de él y él la toma con ambas manos para empujarla mas hacia él. Lo siente tan dentro de ella. Ella no puede contenerse y comienza a gemir cada vez que él empuja su cuerpo contra el suyo. El se excita él escucharla. Lo adivina por su rostro y porque continua su acción con mucha más intensidad.

Su cuerpo está a punto de estallar, sus senos se mueven al compás de su cuerpo. El los toca suave, fuerte, a ella le gusta.

La sensación de tenerse el uno al otro así después de tanto tiempo es lo único que cabe en sus mentes. El empuja más rápido, y ella lo empuja mas hacia su cuerpo.

Lara abre los ojos y lo ve. Su cabello esta algo desordenado, y se pegaba a su rostro debido al sudor, y sus ojos, de un tono azul que algunos llegarían a confundir con algo de púrpura, la miran con infinito deseo.

Ella esta perdiendo sus fuerzas y se abandona al placer. Aferra sus manos a los hombros de Gennadi. Él le aprieta los pezones, la penetra con mas fuerza, la mira gesticular, convulsionarse, gemir, escucha como sus gemidos se van haciendo mas y más intensos, tanto que tal vez lo escuchen desde a calle.

Mientras Gennadi sigue empujando con fuerza, observa el rostro de Lara, sus ojos cerrados. Ahora el cuerpo de Lara se pone flojo un momento y se comienza a tensar de nuevo. Sus senos, antes tan hinchados y firmes, están suaves de nuevo. El los toca y aprieta con cautela.

Entonces la intensidad del acto se hace más densa y el clímax inminente, y en un intento de ahogar un grito de placer, la mujer se aferra con uñas a la espalda de él, mordiéndole el hombro cuando siente una descarga eléctrica viajar por todo su cuerpo.

Ahora es él quien está a punto de tener un orgasmo. Empiezas a empujar con todas sus fuerzas, sus manos la aprietan como si la mujer se le fuera a caer, no deja de empujar y sus gemidos se van haciendo más intensos, su cuerpo se mueve tan rápido contra el de ella.

Y ya está.

Gennadi se puso rígido cuando sintió su cuerpo estremecerse. El estremecimiento fluía a través de su cuerpo hacia Lara.

Los dos son invadidos por los espasmos del placer, agitados, sudorosos, tratando de recuperar la razón que en algún momento del amor y la pasión había decidido huir.

Por minutos, ninguno de los dos habla mientras se quedan abrazaban.

Finalmente, Lara rompe el silencio. "Como en los viejos tiempos..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una mesa estaban las insignias, pulcramente alineadas al milímetro una a lado de la otra, como si hubieran usado una regla para medirlas. Steffi trataba de contarlas para saber cuantos quedarían, pero hay tantas -o más bien se sentía tan nerviosa- que cada vez que contaba se equivocaba y no llegaba a diez.

No es un acto tan elaborado ni concurrido. Los que tenían algún familiar lo trajeron, y a la final en el salón del centro social habían como 60 personas, incluyendo a los aprendices, ahora Cabos.

Steffi solo había usado su uniforme un par de veces, por lo que se siente fuera de lugar al estar presentándose con el uniforme de servicio completo. Había ayudado a Kikyo a acomodarse el suyo, quedando las dos impecables.

Las dos se sentaron juntas, mas que todo porque no tiene a ningún familiar o conocido para compartir en este momento.

Al principio el hecho de que todos hubieran aprobado le pareció un milagro, o un chiste. Se había quedado un rato frente al tablero de anuncios mirando su nombre, como si esperada que se borrara por efecto de su mirada, como las letras que no ve en sueños. Pero era cierto, su nombre estaba allí en un documento firmado por el propio comandante de la base.

Uno a uno es llamado al frente, donde el Mayor Engel como comándate del grupo de entrenamiento, le entrega la insignia de aprendiz. Cada cual esperaba ser llamado y dar el paso al frente. Ella misma sentía miedo de escucharlo y no.

"Stephanie Callie O'Grady."

Ese era su nombre¿verdad que si? Incluso duda que lo fuera. Pero era verdad, ese era su nombre y no necesitaban que lo volvieran a decir, así que empieza a caminar hacia los oficiales. Se cuadra y saluda a los oficiales.

"Felicitaciones. ¿Ves que no era tan difícil?" - dice Engel mientras le entrega su insignia de Cabo.

Engel le saluda y luego da la mano. Steffi se siente algo intimidada, pero le da la suya, que Engel aprieta con suavidad.

"Lo difícil va a venir después, así que espero que sigas con la misma dedicación que he visto hasta aquí." - le dice Engel dándole una sonrisa mientras su asistente pelirroja, a su izquierda, toma una fotografía.

¿Lo habrá hecho así de bien como para que le hiciera ese comentario? Lo único que había hecho fue hacer lo que se le decía de la forma en que le indicaron que debía hacerlo. No. Seguramente a cada uno de los aprendices le dice lo mismo, debería preguntarle a las chicas a ver si era así.

Eso no importa, lo que le importa de verdad es que ya se subió de verdad en el tren que le llevara a ser piloto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fin Capitulo 35  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Notas / divagaciones del autor:

Ájala un oficial como Engel hubiera leido mis reportes medicos cuando estuve en la Escuela de Aviación Militar.

Tengo ya un esquema de toda la historia de aquí en adelante bastante clara, solo faltan los detalles. No deberia hablar de otros fics, pero me vino la idea para un nuevo/viejo fic (en realidad un flashback de una parte perdida de "En la Tormenta") algo que inconcientemente deje pasar y que no es tarde para aprovechar. Ademas de estar escribiendo un segundo fanfic pero de otra serie (Battlestar Galactica, si quieren saberlo).


	36. Chapter 36

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PARTE 36: FAMILIA**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En las regiones septentrionales, especialmente hacia el norte de Moscú, son frecuentes los cielos constantemente cubiertos, particularmente durante el invierno, fenómeno que los rusos han denominado _pasmurno_, que podría traducirse como 'tiempo triste y gris'. Pero este día es diferente, con un sol radiante, algo bajo en el horizonte. Por alguna razón el clima se parece mucho al de Ciudad Macross.

San Petersburgo había sido reconstruida dos veces en los últimos años, primero al ser destruida parcialmente por una bomba nuclear durante la Guerra de Unificación y al ser tocada, aunque ligeramente, por el bombardeo Zentraedi. La ciudad ya no tiene el esplendor que la convirtió en patrimonio de la humanidad. Colocada en un punto estratégico entre el gran territorio ruso y Europa, se convirtió en el enclave propicio para la nueva capital.

A pesar de las diferencias y el paso de los años puede sentir un sentido de familiaridad mientras camina por las calles. Por eso había decidió caminar, aunque significara una caminata de una hora.

Necesitaba pensar.

Desde hace tantos años no había estado en estas calles, pero pareciera que solo había sido ayer la ultima vez que había recorrido el camino a su casa.

El área residencial tiene un parecido con aquella donde vive en Ciudad Macross: calles con un patrón en cuadricula, aunque en este caso están rodeadas por cercas metal o muros de ladrillo. Las calles están vacías salvo por el ocasional paso de un auto o personas caminando por las aceras.

Hay soledad en este lugar, aunque de vez en cuando se escapa una conversación o el grito de niños jugando tras los muros. Se recuerda a sí mismo cuando niño y jugaba en el patio de su casa, corriendo de un lado a otro mientras jugaba con sus mascotas, pasando las tardes en compañía de alguna de las muchas niñeras que le cuidaban cuando su madre estaba en el trabajo. Recuerda cuando jugaba con Sergei y Zenia tras esos mismos muros.

Engel llega por fin a la calle que lleva a su casa, que esta tal como la recordaba, pero pintada de un color diferente.

Tiene tantos recuerdos de este lugar, incluso los olores son iguales, cosa que le hace recordar esos momentos como si hubieran sido ayer. La cerradura eléctrica de la reja se activa con un zumbido muy audible, por lo que no tiene problemas al entrar, ya que puede ver una cámara de seguridad en medio de las hojas del manzano del patio.

"Gennadi..." - le dice una voz de mujer a modo de saludo.

Al mirar observa a la hermosa mujer que le recibe desde la puerta de la casa.

Bridget Gabrielle Engel esta vestida con una falda azul claro estrecha que le llega por debajo de la rodilla, indudablemente parte de un conjunto con chaqueta del mismo color. En el momento no lleva la chaqueta, llevando solo una blusa blanca que sentaba muy bien para resaltar su largo cabello negro, recogido en una bonita cola de caballo que serpentea en el aire cada vez que mueve su cabeza. La marca distintiva de los Engel, esos ojos azules brillante, está allí presentes.

"Hola Gabi..." - es lo único que puede decir.

Cuatro años es mucho tiempo, pero su prima Bridget esta tan hermosa como la ultima vez que se vieron.

Ella se le acerca y le toma la mano, aprovechando para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

"Tanto tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?" - pregunta Bridget, tomándole ambas manos y llevándolo a la casa.

"Gennya..." - le llama ahora la voz de Natalia, quien viene desde una de las habitaciones.

La señora Engel no parece ser afectada por el paso de los años. Es una mujer relativamente joven con sus 54 años, una señora elegante y de una voz suave. Hasta hace poco su cabello había sido oscuro, pero luego de sobrellevar algunas crisis nerviosas, el desmoronamiento del gobierno y el fin del mundo, no puede ocultar los mechones totalmente blancos que se enlazan en su cabellera.

Natalia no dice nada mas, solo le da un fuerte abrazo a su hijo, mientras este solo frota sus manos sobre la espalda de su mamá.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El patio que rodea la casa es lo suficientemente grande y espacioso para caminar y dar la vuelta a la casa. Este era el pequeño mundo en él que nació y vio sus primeros años.

Bridget y Gennadi caminan uno al lado del otro, cada cual hablaba de su pasado. La ultima vez que se habían visto fue hace unos años, en 2008, cuando la familia Engel se reunió por ultima vez. Allí habían ido Jonathan Paul y su hija Bridget. Gennadi se acuerda de la cena donde Jonathan bromeaba sobre que a él le tocaba ahora mantener el apellido de la familia, a lo que Gennadi respondió con una sonrisa apretando la mano de Sabina, que estaba sentada a su lado.

Se conocían desde muchos años atrás. Él podía decir con propiedad que Bridget era la primera mujer de la que se había enamorado, incluso había aprendido algo de ingles para hablarle. No era correcto que se enamorada de su propia prima (en realidad es su sobrina-prima) pero ella le había causado algo que no había sentido nunca. Había sido un solo beso a escondidas que no había llegado a mas, pero era el primero y es el que más recordara. Había experimentado el cometido final de esas sensaciones con una chica llamada Yulia, y deseaba que pudiera hacerlo con Bridget. Pudiera ser que Bridget fuera mas madura que él (o mas cobarde), ya que fue capaz de decir que no en el ultimo momento.

"Me gustaba correr en bicicleta todo esto." - dice Gennadi señalando el perímetro del patio. "Allí estaba el _corral_'. Le decimos así porque tenia una cerca y ponía a los conejos que tenia."

"¿Te gustan los animales?" - pregunta Bridget, interesada.

"Tenia primero unos patos, pero de alguna parte salieron ratas y les comieron las cabezas. Tuve varios perros aquí también. Uno me acuerdo me mordió aquí..." - Engel le señala el pulgar de la mano derecha, donde se puede ver una pequeña cicatriz en forma de media luna. "Le estaba dando una galleta y de repente me tira un mordisco. Estaba, ¡¡ahhh!!, llorando y sangrando..."

Engel gesticulaba mientras explicaba, y Bridget se ríe ante la narración. Gennadi se siente cómodo con ella, a diferencia de otras personas que ha conocido, es muy alegre, y Gennadi no teme que diga algo en contra de lo que esta diciendo.

"Jugaba aquí... me gustaba imaginar que había mas gente conmigo. También me ponía a jugar con soldados de juguete aquí precisamente." -dice señalando una de lomita escalonada al lado del _corral_. "Ponía un ejercito aquí, y otro acá. Era muy melodramático, porque mis soldados gritaban ¡¡oh amigo!!, cada vez que a alguno le daban. Los ponía a pelear hasta que se mataban, y al final quedaban solo dos que se mataban al mismo tiempo. Tu me podías ver arrastrándome también con los soldados... y como aquí en esos tiempos no había crecido césped y quedaba todo sucio después."

Gennadi se sienta en la lomita, que no llega a la altura de sus rodillas. Bridget se arrodilla justo donde Gennadi señalaba su puesto de combate.

"No te cansabas de jugar con ellos."

"Creo que nunca me canse. Los organizaba tanto como si fueran operaciones de verdad. Y después, cuando terminaba, me ponía a organizar todos los muñecos por formas, color y los ponía en fila junto con los tanquecitos. Que raro que me gustara tanto los tanques, y ahora que soy oficial ni me he acercado a uno en toda mi carrera."

"Yo también estuve sola, pero lo mío eran los barcos. Me ponía a jugar en la bañera con los modelos que mi papá tenia en su estudio en la casa. Claro que no eran juguetes, y te imaginaras como se ponía mi papá cada vez que encontraba mojados sus barcos a escala. Pero creo que me gustaban los barcos porque siempre estábamos moviendo entre bases navales y vea gente emocionada por ellos, y se me contagio. Pero por eso no tenia tiempo de hacer amigos, por lo que siempre estaba sola."

"Te entiendo..." - dice Gennadi mientras recoge una hoja del suelo. "Sabina tenia el mismo problema. Su padre era un General que era asignado por lo menos una vez al año y ella no tenia vida fuera de los conocidos temporales. Por eso se quiso a hacer independiente cuando pudo, y se unió al ejercito. Eso es raro, pero elegía entre seguir su vida con su padre o ser independiente en el ejercito."

"Espero que no te moleste que te lo diga, pero tu mamá me contó lo que le pasó a Sabina... Lamento mucho lo que le pasó."

"No hay cuidado... creo haberlo superado. La perdí hace años, sufría de cáncer." - explica Gennadi levantando la hoja para examinarla frente a la luz del sol. "Me duele decirlo pero fue misericordioso que no hubiera sufrido tanto como esperábamos. Habíamos sido novios por años antes de casarlos. ¡Imagínate! Si he visto gente que a los seis meses ya son enemigos. Claro, no pasamos todo ese tiempo juntos. La guerra, nuestras asignaciones, creo que no era el momento propicio para que una relación se fortaleciera y madurara, pero no nos olvidamos, y nos habíamos prometidos estar juntos luego de terminar la guerra. Vivimos buenos momentos y creo que eso es lo que debo recordar. No las noches en el hospital y los días de preocupación. Solo recordar esos días en la playa, y los momentos en que estábamos juntos. Tu la conociste, ella tenia todo lo que me gustaba en una mujer..."

"Por eso estabas tan enamorado..." - comenta Bridget, como una psicóloga con un paciente.

Gennadi sonríe, como si frente a sus ojos tuviera a Sabina. "Si. Y creo que no volveré a encontrar a ninguna mujer como ella..."

"Pero te volviste a casar."

La sonrisa soñadora de Gennadi se desvanece. "No sé si decir que fue un error. Marina había sido una novia pasajera. Me da vergüenza, pero solo la quería para... bueno, tu sabes que."

"Honestamente no la culpo si decidió... terminar la relación. No te molestes pero hay muchos hombres que tratan así a las mujeres, y luego se lavan las manos, como quien dice."

"Por eso no quiero dejarlo así. Tenemos una hija..."

"Podrás ser una basura de esposo, pero espero que seas un buen padre."

"¡Hmmm! Gracias por tratar de subirme la autoestima, pero no de ese modo."

"Me vas a decir eso a mi, si te conozco."

"¿Y tu? Cuéntame como te ha ido."

"He vivido tranquila. Ya te conté que en la guerra le desgracie la vida a 20 pilotos y destruí 300 objetivos de tierra. Después me mandaron a Annapolis dando clases de psicología."

"Me hubiera gustado tener una profesora como tu... ¿Ahora que haces?"

"Ahora trabajo como analista de inteligencia en Alemania."

"Tengo una amiga que es analista también y se la pasa leyendo y mirando fotos."

"Yo hago lo mismo. En Alemania todo es aburrido. Allí solo tenemos que preocuparnos por las revueltas y uno que otro idiota de la Alianza. Me hubiera gustado irme a Ciudad Macross... Al menos allá es donde esta la acción."

"Ni que fuera el frente de combate. No se, a lo mejor uso mi influencia para que te vayas para allá."

"No si, ahora me dirás que vas a jugar golf los fines de semana con el comandante en jefe."

"No... solo lo visito a su casa de vez en cuando... Pero mejor no hablemos de trabajo..." - sugiere Gennadi. "... háblame de ti, ¿no quieres molestarme diciéndome sobre tus novios?"

"¿De mis novios?" - pregunta Bridget echándose hacia atrás para quedar tendida en el suelo. "Mi vida amorosa ha sido muy aburrida, a parte de un par de Comandantes... Porque si alguien quiere todo esto tiene que tener rango de Comandante para arriba."

"¿Nada serio?"

"¿Me vas a decir que todas tus relaciones fueron serias?"

"Cierto, pero las mujeres no deberían... tu sabes Gabi..."

"¿Tener sexo con otros hombres? Los hombres siempre se molestan si una mujer se acuesta con otros hombres, pero los hombres si tiene derecho a acostarse con cuanta mujer se les atraviesa. Pero tampoco es que voy a correr a la cama con el primero que me guste, si fuera así me hubiera acostado ya con decenas de hombres..."

"Hablemos de otra cosa."

"¿No que querías que te molestara contándote de mis novios? Mejor, porque no solo te molestas, sino que te vas a poner histérico."

Engel también se acuesta en el suelo, mirando las nubes en el cielo. El césped en su espalda esta fresco, y el descansar su cuerpo sobre ella le hace sentirse increíblemente relajado. Se siente tranquilo al hablar con Bridget sobre tantas cosas, aunque este ultimo tema le sacara un poco de quicio. Recuerda cuando pasaba horas hablando con Sabina de tantas cosas, cuando una conversación les llevaba a otra hasta que no recordaban que estaban hablando al principio. Con Marina nunca había podido tener una conversación de este tipo. Larissa si es una mujer conversadora, pero no siente que con ella pueda tener la confianza para hablarle sobre muchas cosas. Pero es con esta mujer que no había visto en tantos años con quien se siente cómodo. ¿Por qué?

"Voy a ir a ver a Marina." - dice luego de un rato.

"¿Y porque no fuiste antes?" - pregunta Bridget mientras se rueda para quedar acostada sobre su estomago y justo al lado de Gennadi.

"No me quiero encontrar con la hermana de Marina."

"Tienes la idea de que si vas te la vas a encontrar, ¿acaso ella no trabaja?"

"Tienes razón." - dice Gennadi mientras se sienta. "Pero hoy no será."

"No esta en tus planes de hoy. ¿Nunca haces nada sin un plan? Eres de esas personas que se fija horarios hasta para ir al baño. Seguro te levantas a la misma hora, te vistes y llegas a tu trabajo a la misma hora. Me imagino que si te retrazan aunque sea un minuto te molestas. No seria raro que algunos de tus subordinados te comparen con un reloj suizo."

"Así las cosas me salen mejor." - afirma mientras recuerda a Janine diciéndole que podía sincronizar su reloj con su hora de llegada.

"Porque un día de estos pruebas llegado tarde al trabajo, o simplemente haciendo cosas que se salen de tus planes. Cambia del lado de la calle por el que caminas. Ve a visitar a un vecino, agarra un día y levántate a mediodía. No creas que el mundo se volverá a acabar si no llegar a tu trabajo al minuto..."

Gennadi la mira detenidamente mientras le habla. Bridget se ve hermosísima con esa blusa blanca y esa falda que se ajusta muy bien a su figura. No es que tenga la figura de una supermodelo, pero hay algo allí muy atrayente, y seguramente no es el primero en notarlo. Le provocaba estirar la mano y acariciarle la espalda...

"... Lo que necesitas es que tengas a alguien que de vez en cuando te arruine los planes." - continua ella.

"¿Te ofreces?"

Bridget sonríe mientras se arrodilla para luego levantarse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con el rango de Coronel, su pensión de por vida por ser herida en combate, mas la herencia familiar, Polina Bisyarina podía darse el lujo de tener una gran casa. Pero a los ojos de Engel no parece solo una casa, sino una fortaleza. Los muros de ladrillo eran mas altos, solo permitiendo ver la segunda planta de la casa. Puede ver una discreta cámara de vigilancia que cabeceaba de lado a lado lentamente en la parte alta del muro, pero que de pronto se había detenido apuntándole directamente. Es el tipo de cosas que le causa escalofrió, el verse observado por alguien... o algo de es manera tan anónima.

La soledad de las calles a pleno día le inquieta de nuevo, pero el silencio se rompe mansamente por el canto ocasional de algún pájaro oculto entre los árboles en los patios o el paso en alguna calle de un auto o alguna voz que se escapa de alguno de los patios.

Cuando la cerradura eléctrica de la puerta se abre Engel salta, cosa que de seguro nota su anónimo observador.

El patio es muy bonito, un pequeño jardín a la izquierda, un espacio de césped a la derecha y en medio un camino de ladrillo rojos que separa unos 5 metros la puerta principal de la entrada de la casa pintada de azul. La idea de tocar la puerta le pareció estúpida, pero solo le pareció estúpida luego de hacerlo, y se dio la libertad de girar la perilla de la puerta y encontrarla abierta.

Esperaba que la casa de una mujer como Polina fuera de un aspecto muy regio, con poca luz en el interior, pero es un lugar muy bonito, muy iluminado y espacioso.

Marina esta sentada en un sofá frente a él. Vestida de una manera tan casual como nunca la había visto.

"Este es el ultimo sitio donde esperaba verte." - dice ella levantándose, lentamente, como si se sintiera fastidiada.

"¿Cómo estas?"

"Y tienes suerte que mi hermana no este."

"No te he visto desde hace meses, pero te sigues viendo tan bien como siempre."

"Polina quiere hacer un proceso contra ti. Ella ya te juzgó y solo esta buscando como castigarte..."

Engel la silencia dándole un fuerte abrazo al que ella corresponde lentamente poniendo sus brazos sobre la espalda de Gennadi.

"¿Para que vienes si ya no me sigues queriendo?" - dice ella sin apartarse de él.

"No puedes decir que no te sigo queriendo..."

"Lo único que nos sigue uniendo es nuestra bebe." - Marina se aparta de Gennadi, retrocediendo para mirarle a los ojos. "Te sigo queriendo pero..."

"Perdóname Marina... tienes razón... estuve buscando en ti algo que no me podías dar."

"Se que nunca me quisiste... tu corazón siempre estuvo con Sabina. La amabas tanto que no la vas a poder olvidar. Le hablabas cuando dormías... no te diste cuenta pero a vez que hacíamos el amor me llamabas Sabina. Se honesto, no me querías..."

"... Han pasado tantos años, pero ella sigue sendo un recuerdo muy vivido, casi como si hubiera sido hace unos instantes; no se... es extraños, pero algo tan intenso jamás se olvida y a la vez se deja pasar tan pronto; todo con la intención de que no lastime... pero me da lastima, al menos eso quiero creer, que terminó, que es algo pasado... pero no termina hasta que yo lo decida."

Gennadi se voltea, incapaz de seguir mirándola después de decirle eso. Pero sigue hablando.

"... Siempre acecha mis sueños; su silueta se me acerca... sintiendo cerca su caricia, escuchando sus murmullos... su aliento... La culpa fue mía por haberte buscado... por haber querido algo que tu no me podías dar..."

A estas alturas algunas lagrimas estaban escapando de los ojos de Marina, quien no decía nada.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato. Intentando encontrar la voluntad de crear una realidad inmediata. Gennadi esta parado con los puños cerrados, mientras Marina solo esta limpiándose las lagrimas con la manga de su camisa.

"¿Lena esta... dormida?" - pregunta Gennadi, como si estuviera avergonzado de romper el silencio.

Marina tarda en contestar, como si no lo hubiera escuchado. "No... a tu hija no le gusta dormir de día, otra cosa que sacó de ti."

Gennadi sigue a Marina hacia la planta alta de la casa. Se siente como un intruso en algún lugar prohibido. Piensa que Polina debe de subir y bajar estas escaleras todos los días. Siente un escalofrío al ver colgado una gran fotografía enmarcada de Polina junto a su esposo y su pequeño hijo.

Se detiene para mirarla, viendo por primera vez en muchos años esa sonrisa de Polina. Nikolái lleva a su hijo en brazos, mientras ella estira la mano para ponerla sobre el hombro de su esposo. Él lleva su uniforme se servicio mientras ella esta vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco, como nunca la había visto vestida.

"No se si debería odiarte por seguir enamorado de mi hermana."

Gennadi estira la mano para tocar la fotografía. "Lo que mas me duele es que me odia. No fue mi culpa lo que le pasó ni por la muerte de su esposo. ¿Que puedo hacer para convencerla? ¡Ni siquiera tu me crees!"

"Haces cosas que hace que la gente piense que puedas hacer esas cosas. Te quiero mucho, y creo que no eres capaz de esas cosas. Eres capaz de otras cosas, pero no creo que le hicieras esto a Polina a propósito."

La habitación de Lena es bastante grande, y solo esta ocupada por un gran closet, una cama, una cuna y unas sillas. El viento entra suavemente por la ventana abierta, agitando con algo de pereza las cortinas translucidas.

Lena esta acostada en una cuna bastante grande para su tamaño. Cuando Marina la levanta, la pequeña bebe empieza a retorcerse, contenta de que su madre la cargara. Teniéndola en brazos, Marina tiene esa misma sonrisa de su hermana, cerrando un poco los ojos, lo que le hace a él mismo sonreír.

"Mira beba, tu papá te vino a visitar." - dice Marina mientras la volta para que vea a su padre.

Con cinco meses, Yelena Engel ya no es la frágil bebé que Engel había visto en el hospital. Su cabello es mas largo, sus ojos parecen tan brillantes como el sol y tiene una sonrisa contagiosa. Marina se la da para que la cargue, y Gennadi por un momento duda, como si temiera que se rompiera en sus manos.

Unos minutos después los tres están en la cocina, donde Marina esta preparando el alimento para la bebé.

Gennadi esta jugueteando con su hija, abriendo la boca formando una exagerada sonrisa que hace que Lena sonría y se sacuda como si estuviera emocionada. Gennadi le hace cosquillas y la bebé estira las manos para agarrarle las suyas. Él le ofrece un dedo para que lo agarre, y ella lo agarra y lo aprieta con fuerza.

"¿Sigues trabajando con proyectos avanzados?" - pregunta Marina.

Gennadi levanta la cabeza, estaba verdaderamente concentrado en su hija. "No. Ahora trabajo con los cuerpos de entrenamiento. Hay muchos Valkyries y pocos pilotos."

"¿Te gusta?"

"Puedo volar. Eso es lo que me gusta."

"Sabes que mi rango es honorario, entre a la Fuerza Aérea solo para justificar mi trabajo. La única vez que subo a un aviones es como pasajero, y, además, me mareo."

"¡Je! Polina me había dicho que solo te enlistaron y te pusieron el uniforme, pero que no estabas hecha para la guerra. Somos diferentes en eso. Yo he hecho eso toda mi vida, y puede que pase los siguientes 30 años siendo militar."

"Polina dice que ella no leude tener otro trabajo, que ha hecho esto desde que era una muchacha."

"Me acuerdo cuando ella me contó como empezó. Tu padre no quería que ella entrara a la vida militar, quería que fuera maestra o algo así." - dice Gennadi sonriéndole a su hija. "Pero ella quería ser piloto, y a los 16 aun era demasiado joven para que la aceptaran y se le ocurrió empezar el entrenamiento de paracaidista. Me dijo que tu papá se puso como un dragón cuando encontró un cuchillo de paracaidista en su bolso, junto con los libros del colegio; pero después vio que no podía hacer nada y la ayudó."

"400 saltos en un año... le decía que estaba loca, y solo me sacaba la lengua y me torcía los ojos." - se ríe Marina.

Marina se acerca para tomar a Lena de los brazos de Gennadi, para darle su biberón.

"¿Cómo Polina la...?"

Las sonrisas que los dos tenían hasta el momento se borran.

"¿Crees que la maltrata porque es tu hija?" - pregunta Marina con brusquedad, para luego suavizarse un poco. "La quiere mucho. Dice que no le importa que sea tu hija, que no tiene la culpa de lo que le has hecho."

"¿No que creías que no había sido a propósito?"

"A propósito o no, la has hecho sufrir mucho. Es mi hermana mayor, y siempre ha querido ser mas fuerte que Valentina y yo. Quiere seguir siendo fuerte, por nosotras y por su hijo."

"Es lo que siempre me ha gustado de ella..."

"Contéstame algo... ¿es verdad que solo te acostaste conmigo porque Polina te rechazó?"

La pregunta no llevaba nada de rencor ni rechazo, mas bien era resignación y algo de curiosidad. Gennadi no contesta, solo se queda mirando la mesa.

Marina tiene su respuesta de ese silencio. "Nos casamos por error. Debiste haber aclarado tu corazón de tus recuerdos de Sabina antes de venir conmigo. Solo te digo algo, lo nuestro no puede funcionar otra vez, no importa lo que hagas. No voy a dejar pasar mas tiempo para decírtelo..."

Marina aprieta a su hija contra su pecho, haciendo silencio por un momento.

"Este matrimonio no funciona. Mejor cada uno se va por su lado y tratemos de hacernos una vida para cada uno. Si no fuiste feliz conmigo, ¡perfecto! Búscate a alguien que si lo haga. Quizá en el futuro yo encuentra a alguien que me quiera... o quizás me quede sola, porque nadie dice que sea obligatorio vivir con un hombre."

"Quisiera que no le pusieras un padrastro. Si no quieres que volvamos, esta bien, pero no quiero que me niegues a mi hija."

Marina estira su mano por encima de la mesa, para ponerla sobre la de Gennadi. "Nada dice que no podemos seguir siendo amigos. Puedes venir cuando quieras..."

"¿Y Polina?"

"Es verdad, pero nos podemos ver en casa de tu mamá."

"Es muy difícil para mi venir de Ciudad Macross... tengo mi trabajo..."

"¿Que te ofrecen allá que no puedes tener aquí? Ahí solo eres el Mayor Engel, el ruso que se unió a la Spacy. Aquí puedes ser mucho mas..."

Gennadi le interrumpe con algo de brusquedad. "Espero que no te molestes pero aquí esta Polina, aquí solo soy el hijo de Natalia Engel y el nieto de Alexander Engel. Hay otras cosas, mi trabajo, la gente que he conocido..."

"Por eso no podemos estar juntos. Sacas tu trabajo en cada conversación. Regrésate entonces, yo ya tengo una vida aquí, y estoy contenta."

"¡Marina, ya llegue!" - exclama Polina nada mas abrir la puerta.

Cuando escucharon abrirse la puerta, los dos sienten como si los hubieran atrapado haciendo algo malo.

La voz de Polina suena muy, muy alegre, y aunque no le viera Gennadi se imagina que incluso viene bailando, lo cual es cierto. Polina traer tintineando las llaves en una mano y el bolso en la otra. Escucha como sus zapatos rozan el suelo en un improvisado baile mientras camina. Incluso Gennadi puede escuchar como habla Nikita, contándole a una tercera persona sobre algo que no puede escuchar con claridad.

Polina aparece por la puerta, todavía bailando, y le toma unos segundos darse cuenta de la presencia de Gennadi, y se queda como petrificada con los brazos levantados a los costados, como si le hubieran apagado la música. Tras ella entra una joven chica en uniforme que trae al pequeño Nikita tomado de la mano.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi casa?!" - pregunta Polina, conservando la calma.

"Vino a verme. Todavía tiene derecho a ver a su hija..." - contesta Marina adelantándose a Gennadi.

"¡No te pregunte a ti!"

"Se que no debo estar aquí... pero no podía pararme en la calle a llamar a Marina para que saliera."

"¡¡¡Te vas!!!"

"Pero... quiero hablar algo contigo..."

"No tengo nada que hablar contigo."

Sin decir nada Marina se pone de pie con Lena en brazos, dándole una mirada a la asistente de Polina para que se fuera con ella.

"¿Y bien?" - pregunta Polina, apretando los dientes.

"Seria... estúpido que te volviera a pedir que me perdonaras... pero..."

Gennadi se pone de pie cuando Polina se le acerca, temiendo que le hiciera algo.

Polina se desabotona la camisa, y desgarrándose el sostén de un tirón, mostrándole su pecho desnudo.

"¿Recuerdas? ¿Queriendo que todo este bien para ti? Haciendo que yo terminara así."

A pesar de haber pasado tantos años, las cicatrices siguen siendo iguales de terribles que en el primer momento. A Gennadi Engel muy pocas cosas le estremece como lo hace el recuerdo de esas heridas.

"Y después huyendo diciéndote a ti mismo que no fue tu culpa."

Gennadi desvía la mirada a otra parte. No tiene el valor de dirigirle la mirada a esta mujer que tanto ha hecho sufrir.

"¡Cómo no me tuviste intentaste matarme esa vez!"

Quiere decir algo, pero no encuentra ninguna palabra que sea apropiada para el momento.

"¡Y como Nikolái si me tuvo, lo mataste!

Polina le da una fuerte bofetada, rasguñándole profundamente la mejilla con sus uñas.

"¡No voy perdonarte! ¡Quiero que desaparezcas de nuestras vidas!"

"Desaparecería de TU vida... si estuviera seguro que Yelena vivirá bien."

"¡¡¡No hace falta que te asegure nada!!! Yelena es una bebé, es la hija de mi hermana y no va a tener nada más que ver contigo. ¡¡¡No voy a dejar que la vuelvas a ver!!!"

"No puedes negarme que vea a mi hija."

"Marina dejo de ser tu esposa cuando dejaste de hacerle caso. Dime, ¿la amabas o solo la tenias para tener a una mujer para acostarte?"

De nuevo Engel no contesta. Polina tiene ese efecto sobre él: Intimidarlo hasta el punto de siquiera poder defenderse.

"Eres incapaz de amar a alguien de verdad..."

"¿Quieres la verdad? Solo he amado a tres mujeres en mi vida..."

"Y a todas terminas haciéndole daño..."

"No es verdad... No puedes saber lo que siento."

"¡Me has quitado al único hombre que me ha amado de verdad! ¡Sin importarle nada!, A diferencia de ti, que solo me querías en tu cama."

"¡Te sigo queriendo sin que me importara nada tampoco!"

Polina se le lanza encima, agarrandole por el cuello de la camisa.

"¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¿QUE QUIERES PARA QUE ME DEJES ME PAZ?" - grita haciéndole retroceder algunos pasos.

Apretando mas fuerte, le clava las uñas en el cuello, haciendo que instintivamente Gennadi la trate de empujar para que le suelte.

"¡Déjala!"

La asistente de Polina había tenido al pequeño Nikita agarrado para que no se acercara, mientras ella y Marina escuchaban la conversación desde el pasillo. En un descuido el niño se había soltado y corrió hacia su madre, en un intento por defenderla.

Antes de que Polina soltara a Gennadi y agarrara a su hijo, este se lanza hacia Gennadi y le da un mordisco en la pierna. Sin poder evitarlo Gennadi empuja al niño con fuerza, haciéndole caer al suelo y hacerle llorar.

Antes de poder reaccionar ante lo que había hecho, Polina le lanza una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas, que más que golpearlo lo que hace es arañarle con sus uñas. Engel retrocede, y antes de poder alejarse mas se encuentra recibiendo golpes de parte de la mujer. La mujer lo golpea con ambos puños en el pecho, pero sus manos son tan débiles que no puede hacerle ningún daño, y sintiéndose frustrada empieza a llorar y cae de rodillas al lado de su hijo, que solo esta de pie llorando con todas sus fuerzas. Como si se olvidara de Gennadi, la mujer abraza a su pequeño hijo.

"Esto es todo lo que le puedes traer a Polina." - dice Marina, que había dejado a Lena con la asistente. "Por favor, vete."

Marina le toma del brazo para llevarlo hasta a la puerta. Lo saca de la casa, empujándolo para que se apresure.

"¿Crees que nos volvamos a ver?"

"Vamos a dejar las cosas como están. Que vinieras aquí fue un error, ¡todo fue un error!, Y creo que no deberíamos vernos... por un tiempo."

"Quisiera al menos despedirme de Lena."

"Ya no... y sabes porque."

"Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, llámame."

Gennadi se queda mirando por un momento la puerta abierta. Escucha a Polina llorando y los gritos de Nikita. Los susurros de la asistente de Polina que juguetea con Lena.

"¿Crees que lo nuestro nunca hubiera funcionado? Dime." - pregunta luego de un momento.

"No, cariño, no."

Gennadi sintió algo en el pecho al escucharla. Nunca le había llamado cariño antes.

"No, no puedo pensar siquiera en eso. Antes preferiría quedarme sola. Quiero decir..." - Marina se detiene al no encontrar las palabras.

"Te entiendo, soy un fracaso."

"Creo que... eres un fracaso como esposo, pero quiero que seas un buen padre... Tienes que comprender. Todo lo que ha pasado, no puedo dejar a Polina... todo lo que le has hecho. No llores. No sabes cuanto siento todo esto... pero así fueron las cosas."

Marina se acerca y le de un beso en los labios. Es apenas un toque, pero dura mas de un minuto antes de que ella se aparte, limpiando las lagrimas en sus ojos.

"Eso fue por lo buenos tiempos. Ojala pudiéramos volverlos a vivir. No sabes cuanto me duele que todo esto nos haya terminado así."

Ella aparta su vista de él. A Gennadi le duele mucho todo esto. No se trata simplemente de que sus vidas estuvieran juntas solo por compromiso, sino porque sus vidas están afectando a la de los demás. Le dolía mucho más por Polina. Todo era culpa de los errores. Si él no hubiera caído ante sus instintos, si solo hubiera esperado...

Siempre se ha dejado llevar por sus impulsos. Había matado a la persona que había amado a Polina por encima de todo. Por su culpa una mujer esta condenada a llorar a su esposo muerto y un niño a crecer sin un padre.

No podía negar que había matado. Había disparado contra otros pilotos, y casi nunca había visto caer un paracaídas. Esos hombres tenían una familia, una esposa que los lloraría y e hijos que nunca volverán a ver a su padre...

Nunca se había detenido a pensar en eso. Solo veía el avión, se le acercaba y ¡¡Boom!!, el avión caía y era un derribo que quedaba grabado en el video de la cabina. El hecho de que los Zentraedis no tuvieran ninguna familia debería minimizar esa idea, pero en este caso es el sufrimiento que había causado, a pesar de que algunos, a su juicio, lo mereciera. había golpeado hasta la muerte a una Zentraedi por el simple hecho de robar comida. Ella solo estaba intentando escapar, y que había tenido la mala suerte de encontrárselo a él en su camino. El lugarteniente Kamjin tuvo la misma suerte de encontrarlo en su camino.

Nikolái Alekseyev fue otra de sus victimas, y la que nunca lo dejara de acosar en sus sueños. No le agradaba, ni por su actitud ni por ser el esposo de Polina, pero no merecía morir. Nadie merece morir, menos él. Durante la investigación le había dado un juego de fotografías del cuerpo de Alekseyev. Tres disparos de su ráfaga le habían alcanzado, pero fueron lo suficiente para destrozar su humanidad en pedazos. Apenas se podía reconocer una pierna, medio torso y la mitad del cráneo. La imagen que le acompañara siempre es una fotografía en primer plano de su rostro, con su cabeza destrozada por un disparo que apenas le rozó, con u boca abierta quizás eternizando un grito de dolor...

Por lo general es un hombre racional, pero cada noche siente miedo de la oscuridad, pensando que desde cualquier rincón oscuro le aparecerá el cuerpo destrozado de Alekseyev, con la plena intención de vengarse.

"Mejor vete..." - le ordena Marina, casi empujándolo para que se alejara de la puerta.

Y tiene una genuina preocupación. Conocerá ella a su hermana, quien en mas de una ocasión había jurado matarlo si solo lo volvía a ver. Y el hecho de que Polina hiciera... ciertas cosas le asustaba mucho.

Gennadi no se hace rogar, aunque preferiría que Polina saliera y de verdad cumpliera su amenaza. Pero quizás sol ole cree un nuevo problema.

Es extraño pero no se había dado cuenta que estaba lloviendo, y el estar empapado le hace sentirse más miserable.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como le gustaría tener una maquina del tiempo y retroceder para evitar algunas cosas. No haberse puesto a meterle un gancho de ropa en el tomacorriente cuando tenia 5 años; no haber pretendido engañar a la maestra con una falsa firma de su mamá ni esconder los horrendos exámenes que no había pasado bajo la cama cuando tenia diez; no haber derribado a Polina; haber estado allí con Yelena Nikolayev cuando la mataron; no haber matado a Nikolái.

A su alrededor los demás corrían bajo la lluvia para buscar refugio o llegar rápido a su destino. Él solo camina como si tal cosa, atrayendo de vez en cuando la mirada. Ninguno de ellos sabe quien es y las cosas que había hecho.

Él era un héroe de guerra que había luchado en el cielo, en la tierra y en el camino a las estrellas. Su país le había honrado tres veces con la máxima condecoración que le puede dar a sus hijos, y el máximo gobierno mundial le había dado toda su confianza. Es uno de los pocos que conocen la horrenda verdad mas allá del tiempo, incluso hasta los mismo orígenes de la humanidad. Incluso algún día los libros de historia hablaran sobre él y las cosas que había hecho. Irremediablemente su nombre estará rodando en las mentes por los siglos que vendrán...

Podía ser recordado como uno de los que contribuyeron a que de nuevo los hijos de la Tierra volvieran a levantarse y salir hacia las estrellas.

Pero ni siquiera podía estar cerca de su propia hija. Mucho menos mirar a la cara a la persona a la que tiene que agradecer el mostrarle el camino que debía recorrer.

Si pudiera regresar en el tiempo no seria para cortar la luz cuando el pequeño metiera el gancho en el tomacorriente, ni mucho menos darse las respuestas de los exámenes...

Pero no puede viajar en el tiempo, y lo que esta hecho no lo puede cambiar. Al final si lo hiciera él lo seguiría recordando. Y ese era la mayor tortura de todas.

No es tan tarde, pero el cielo cargado de nubes hace que el ambiente sea oscuro y gris. Al llegar a la casa todas las luces están encendidas.

"Gennadi, ¿cómo..." - Bridget se acerca, pero se interrumpe al verlo. ¿Qué te pasó?"

Engel suspira antes de hablar. "Lo que merecía..."

"Tu mamá no ha llegado todavía... ven acá."

Bridget lo lleva a la cocina, y le hace sentarse. En un momento sale y regresa con algo del baño. Gennadi se queja un poco cuando le pasa un paño en la mejilla.

Los rasguños siguen sangrando.

"¿Fue Marina?" - pregunta Bridget con mucha seriedad, mientras sigue limpiándole la mejilla y luego el cuello donde hay otros arañazos.

"No. Fue Polina. Te dije que no debí haber ido. No necesitaba decirme que me odiaba, porque se le veía en los ojos."

Bridget no hace ningún comentario, solo termina de limpiarle la mejilla y ponerle una gasa para cubrirle los arañados.

"Ve y quítate esa ropa. ¿Quieres que tu mamá te vea así? Lo ultimo que ella merece es que estés así."

Bridget se inclina un poco para mirarle a los ojos, pero Gennadi aparta la visa a otra parte.

"¡Mírame!" - le dice la chica mientras le toma la barbilla y le mueve la cabeza para que la vea. "Solo ve y cámbiate. Nos vemos después."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante la cena luego de que regresara Natalia, ninguno hizo comentario sobre la visita a casa de Polina. Gennadi había tratado de justificar sus heridas -ocultas por las gasas- con que se había caído en la lluvia, cosa que Bridget corroboraba, pero que aparentemente no convenció a Natalia, pero ella no hizo ningún comentario.

Se fueron a dormir temprano.

A Gennadi le gustaba el hipnótico sonido de la lluvia sobre el tejado de la casa. Le gustaba acostarse en la cama y ponerse la almohada sobre la cabeza, sintiendo la vibración de la lluvia.

No había podido dormir mucho, y solo daba vueltas en la cama, porque nada haría levantado a las 3.30 de la mañana cuando todos se levantan a las 7.00. Trataba de apartar muchas ideas de su cabeza, y pensar en otras cosas. Durante unos minutos se entretuvo pensando en como estaría Pozniak con el entrenamiento aéreo básico. De seguro ya les habría explicado lo básico del Valkyrie y los habría llevado a los hangares. No era un pensamiento fijo, porque luego pensó en Hikari, y en la idea de que debería estar un poco amargada al estar ahora trabajando con los de la Naval.

Pero a pesar de las horrendas sensaciones que ha vivido aquí no se siente mal. Por el contrario, el relativo silencio de este sitio le hace sentirse más tranquilo. Esta era su antigua habitación, en algún lugar de la casa están sus últimos juguetes, que había abandonado cuando decido jugar de verdad el juego de la guerra. Aparte de eso no hay nada de su pasado. Sus libros y cuadernos de la escuela hace mucho que se fueron a la basura.

Se siente mas descansado si solo se queda aquí sin dormir. El frío es algo agradable, porque le obliga a estar arropado al completo. Por alguna razón casi nunca duerme arropado, simplemente se tira encima del pecho una almohada y ya esta.

Es algo muy tranquilo el ambiente, tanto que incluso algunas de sus angustias se disipan. Incluso sus terrores dan paso a ensoñaciones muy placenteras.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hoy les quiero mostrar algo." - anuncia Natalia durante el desayuno.

Los tres están sentados en la mesa de la cocina. Bridget se había encargado de prepararlo, y también de ir a levantar a Gennadi, que se había quedado dormido, y lo había encontrado totalmente arropado y con la almohada sobre la cabeza.

"¿Y que será?" - pregunta Gennadi entre bocado.

"Después se los muestro. Cuéntame Gennya, no me has dicho nada de cómo te va en Ciudad Macross."

"Nada del otro mundo... ahora trabajo en el entrenamiento de pilotos, me dieron el mando de 2 escuadrones."

"Espero que los trates bien, tu te molestas por nada y lo ultimo que deben tener esos chicos en un oficial que les amenace a cada rato." - dice Bridget.

El resto del desayuno siguió con las historias de Gennadi, sobre partes de la guerra, y mas que todo respondiendo preguntas sobre los Zentraedi. Gennadi se da cuenta que se había acostumbrado a verlos todos los días desde hace dos años que le parece ya natural su existencia, pero no para otras personas de este mundo.

Incluso ya habían terminado de comer y Gennadi seguía contándole cosas. Pero luego no le hizo mucha gracia que después le tocara lavar los platos.

Al terminar se va a la biblioteca donde están Natalia y Bridget.

"Había estado por mandarte esto... pero pensé que era mejor dártelo en persona."

En un rincón de la biblioteca hay una caja tipo baúl con ruedas, de buen tamaño.

"¿Que es?" - pregunta Gennadi mientras abre la caja.

"Tu abuelo hubiera querido que tú lo tuvieras."

Gennadi empieza a sacar el contenido. Justo encima hay varios gruesos sobres. Al abrir con cuidado el primero encuentra fotografías. La primera en su mano es de su abuelo, muy joven, de la década de los 60 tomando de la mano a una Natalia de 5 o 6 años. No era la primera vez que Engel había visto esta fotografía, revisando mas encuentra muchas mas, y se da cuenta que los álbumes de la familia habían sido vaciados y metidos en esos sobres. Mas abajo esta una caja con una tapa de cristal, conteniendo las condecoraciones de su abuelo, tanto de su tiempo en la Luftwaffe como en su vida en Rusia. Es extraño, las había visto tantas veces, pero aquí parecen grandes, y más brillantes.

Aquí también están las fotografías mas viejas, de su bisabuelo Karl Friedrich, y también su inevitable colección de medallas tan impresionante como las de Alexander pero que están guardadas en una rustica caja de madera.

Luego vienen unos cuadernos, los diarios de su abuelo Alex. Y finalmente en el fondo varias docenas de DVD, rotulados por fecha y contenido, llenos con lo que su abuelo había pasado al computador los últimos años de su vida. Prácticamente toda la herencia en imágenes y documentos de su familia (al menos de la parte alemana-rusa) se encuentran en esa caja de 20 kilos ante él.

Bridget esta revisando aun las fotos, mirando una a una esas imágenes que nunca había visto. Había compartido muy poco con sus familiares rusos, y solo conocía la historia por lo que se contaba. Cuando le habían contado que sus bisabuelos habían formado parte de la maquinaria nazi de guerra se había sentido repugnada, pero con el tiempo se había dado cuenta que era una parte de su herencia, y que debía sentirse orgullosa de su bisabuelo y no de lo que había formado parte, ya que Alexander había sido piloto, y uno muy bueno ya que tenia aquí las condecoraciones como prueba.

Ella es nieta del primer hijo de Alexander. Erwin Adolf Engel había nacido en 1940, y sus padres habían decidido mandarlo fuera de Alemania, vía España, hacia los Estados Unidos con la familia de la abuela materna cuando la guerra empezó a cambiar de dirección. Erwin "Rommel" Engel, como prefería que le dijeran, tuvo una infancia normal y tranquila para luego unirse a la US Navy a los 18 años llegando a ser piloto naval. En 1961 nace su hijo Jonathan Paul Engel, quien es el padre de Bridget.

A pesar de que las dos familias vivían en lados opuestos del mundo (Estados Unidos y la Unión Soviética, nada menos) nunca dejaron de estar en contacto, sobre todo después de los años 60', cuando Alexander Engel había vuelto a tener su nombre después de años de estar ocultando su nombre en la URSS.

La familia Engel estaba predeterminada a seguir la vida militar. Los Engel de Alemania se dedicaron a la aviación casi desde el mismo momento en que se invento el avión de combate, cuando Karl Friedrich Ritter von Engel voló 48 misiones de combate durante la primera guerra mundial, derribando a 16 aviones aliados, llegando a ser General durante la Segunda Guerra. Alexander Engel fue él mas 'técnico', siendo piloto de combate en el grupo de caza JG-26, conocido por los Aliados como los "Chicos de Abbeville". Alex Engel luego trabajo en Peenemünde en el desarrollo del Me162 y V-2, y después en el mas ambicioso proyecto de "Armas Milagrosas" de Alemania, el V-4.

Karla Engel fue la esposa de Alexander, y que se había unido a las Allgemeine-SS, la rama no combatiente de las SS. Estaba interesada en la magia y la hechicería. Pudiera ser un interés con un funcionamiento estúpido a la vista de los más escépticos pero así como Alexander trabajo en la URSS en el desarrollo de cohetes y armas nucleares, Karla trabajo para la KGB en guerra psicológica y medios parapsicológicos.

En Alemania hubo en la misma época varios Engel, homónimos que no tenían ninguna relación con ellos: General Gerhard Engel, ayuda de campo de Adolf Hitler al comienzo de la guerra; Capitán Walter Engel, que se había dedicado a misiones de reconocimiento, bombardeo y caza nocturno que solo había derribado 10 aviones enemigos... en una semana (los últimos 8 en solo 3 días); Capitán Rudolf Engel, un hombre más teórico que había trabajado en Gronendorf sobre la versión tripulada del V-2 para misiones Kamikaze; _Wachmeister_ Heinrich Engel, quien fue soldado del Wehrmacht en el frente oriental.

Los Engel de Estados Unidos siguieron la carrera Naval. Aun en la Naval, los Engel estaban predestinados a vivir en los cielos. En alemán la palabra "Engel" significa "Ángel", puede que eso explique todo.

Por otro lado la familia Engel no ha sido muy prolífica, ya que siempre ha sido una familia de un solo hijo. La única excepción a sido Alexander, que tuvo a Erwin y luego a Natalia. También estaba Gennadi, quien lamentablemente perdió a su primer hijo debido a la enfermedad de Sabina, y que tiene a Yelena.

Hasta la Segunda Guerra Mundial el apellido familiar tenia el _Ritter von_, un titulo nobiliario alemán equivalente al _Sir_ ingles o titulo de Caballero. Pero luego de la rendición de Alemania, y debido al aborrecimiento ruso hacia los títulos, Alexander se queda con el Engel, aunque el mismo había prescindido de él durante la guerra. A Bridget le encantaba pensar que era una _Lady_ y que tenia algo de sangre de la realeza.

En medio de las fotos esta el álbum de la boda de Gennadi. Él estaba vestido con el uniforme azul oscuro de la fuerza aérea rusa, con corbata y todo. Sabina lleva un hermoso vestido de novia totalmente blanco. En lugar de un velo tenia una pañoleta atada en el cabello, como si fuera una corona de tela. Sabina había sido una mujer hermosísima, pero a veces era algo tosca, quizás por su vida militar. La había conocido brevemente, pero le fue suficiente para ver el hechizo que había entre Gennadi y Sabina.

Bridget las esta poniendo en el suelo, a la vez que Gennadi las agarra para mirarlas. Hacia tiempo que no las miraba. Las reproducciones que el tiene están guardadas en alguna gaveta, olvidadas para no traerles recuerdos.

Natalia esta suspirando al ver cada fotografía que sale de la caja. No esta fascinada como Gennadi y Bridget, cosa que Gennadi no deja pasar.

"Hay algo que no nos quieres decir." - aventura Gennadi. "No estamos aquí solo para una reunión familiar."

Natalia mira de nuevo las fotos sobre el suelo, contemplando casi un siglo del pasado familiar. Vacila un poco antes de contestar. Mira por un momento a Gennadi y a Bridget.

"Me diagnosticaron cáncer... glioblastoma me dijeron." - Natalia baja la mirada y da un suspiro antes de continuar. "Me dieron solo tres meses."

Engel esta por decir algo, pero las palabras parecen que se le atoran en la garganta.

"¡¿Porque no nos dijo?!" - pregunta Bridget, mas sorprendida que indignada.

"Me lo dijeron hace un tiempo... debí de haberles dicho, pero perdiste a tu padre no hace mucho... y por lo que tuviste que pasar tu Gennadi, con Sabina... en algún momento tenia que decirles."

"¿Y ahora?" - pregunta Gennadi.

"¿Y ahora que? Creo que solo me queda vivir lo que me queda."

"¿Que hay de los tratamientos? ¡No debe dejarse morir!" - dice Bridget.

"Estoy en tratamiento, pero creo que solo estoy retrazando lo inevitable. Si supero esto, ¿cómo va a ser mi calidad de vida? Voy a vivir atada a una silla de ruedas o quizá algo peor. No estoy ansiosa de morir, pero piensa solo como voy a vivir."

"¡¡¡Sabina pensaba lo mismo, y ve lo que hizo!!!" - dice molesto Gennadi levantándose.

"No te diré que lo que hizo estaba justificado, pero la entiendo. Lo hizo porque tenia miedo de su futuro, tenia miedo de la carga que seria para ti. Yo no soy una carga para nadie. Tu ya tienes tu vida hecha por ti mismo y ya no dependes de mí. A mi no me queda mas nada por hacer..."

"Hablas como si solo vivieras para un fin."

"A lo mejor así es. Tu abuelo me enseñó que todo tiene una razón de ser, que todo parece seguir un plan. Los humanos solo estamos aquí para continuar con el acto de la creación, y ya hice mi parte en ese plan. Te toca a ti seguir con lo que debas hacer."

"Mamá, no te puedo obligar a seguir viviendo, pero es cruel que te lo hagas..."

"¿Que pensaría si solo me diera un infarto en este instante, sin tener un aviso de que moriría? ¿Seria lo mismo? Solo que yo tengo fecha. Las vidas de ustedes dos han sido peligrosas, volando misiones de combate, ¿creen que no me aterraba la idea de que un día me dijeran que los habían matado? He llevado una vida honrada, y estoy contenta de haber criado al mejor de los hijos que una mujer a podido tener. He visto a mi nieta, y esa es la mayor alegría que he tenido."

"¡Pero mamá..."

"¿Pero mamá, que? Aquí no hay nada que discutir. Además, ¿qué quieres discutir? Que viva unos cuantos meses mas no hace la diferencia. Lo que quiero es que sean unos momentos los que me queden. Por ahora estoy poniendo algunas cosas en orden en el trabajo. Voy a seguir en el gabinete de gobierno hasta cuando pueda, me quiero asegurar que este país quede en buenas manos, a pesar de todo lo que esta pasando."

"¿Cuánto tiempo te queda?"

"Te dije que tres meses."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila sabiendo que te vas a morir?" - pregunta Gennadi mas calmado, pero algo nervioso por la noticia.

"Estoy preocupada , si. No he oído de nadie que este preparado a morirse, ni siquiera los que se suicidan deben de aceptar su muerte mientras se mueren. Lo que me tiene triste es que no nos volvamos a ver después." - Natalia se limpia unas lagrimas que escapan de sus ojos, pero antes de seguir hablando empieza a llorar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El resto de la tarde es muy triste y sombrío. Si había algo de vida en este lugar, fue espantado por las noticias de la mañana. Bridget que había sido el alma de alguna forma de este lugar los últimos días, se encuentra tan decaída como los demás. Ella había perdido a su padre durante el bombardeo Zentraedi, cuando se hundió el portaviones que estaba a su mando, el CVS-104 Neptune. Esa vez se había enterado de su muerte una semana después, mientras ella se encontraba oculta como la gran mayoría de los militares en los bunker contra ataques nucleares. Allí había muerto su familia inmediata, por lo que trato de contactar a sus otros parientes, cosa que le había tomado tiempo. Ahora que los tenia de nuevo, uno de ellos esta a punto de morirse, no inmediatamente, pero de una manera mas inminente que cualquier muerte en combate.

Bridget solo podía sentarse a... ¿a que? ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Nada, sencillamente nada. Esperaba que la llamada fuera para reunir a lo que quedaba de la familia, pero no para anunciar una muerte.

Solo había pedido un permiso de 5 días, los cuales acaban mañana. Para el viernes debe presentarse de nuevo para continuar su vida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gennadi terminaba de arreglar su equipaje. Solo había empacado mudas de ropa para una semana, todas empacadas en una mochila. Se siente triste de irse, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. La idea de quedarse es demasiado fuerte, pero tiene compromisos que no puede eludir. Si no regresa a Ciudad Macross lo vendrán a buscar. Gloval había sido renuente a dejarlo ir. La muerte de Alekseyev esta aun muy renuente, e incluso la investigación sigue abierta. Su madre le había dicho que no debería quedarse, que regresara y continuara con su vida.

¿Cómo podía despedirse de su mamá, sabiendo que podría morir?

Gennadi solo le da un abrazo a su mamá y un beso en la mejilla.

Por alguna razón piensa que no la volverá a ver.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fin Capitulo 35  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Notas / divagaciones del autor:

Siempre había querido hablar de la familia Engel, sobre todo porque mucho de lo que he escrito, Macross y otros fics, así como algunas historias originales, giran en torno a esa familia... y la familia Parker

Por otra parte, este este capitulo concluye la "segunda temporada" (2006) Espero que me manden uno que otro Review, opinen por favor para ver como voy, diciéndome lo que les gusto, lo que no les gusto, para decirme que es una maravilla o una verdadera basura. Si son buenas las criticas estaré feliz, si son malas me molestare muchísimo, pero ¿que se le voy a hacer?


	37. Chapter 37

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PARTE 37: ESTE ESPACIO ENTRE NOSOTROS**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El recorrido desde _su_ base (consideraba la base anexa como suya) tardaba solo un par de minutos. Lo único que no le gusta de la disposición de la base es que debe atravesar la pista principal. Hay un carril para el paso de vehículos, pero le crispaba los nervios porque es también la vía de paso para las aeronaves que se preparan para despegar y aterrizar.

La pista tiene 2400 mts de longitud, y la aeronave mas pesada solo utiliza mil para despegar. Los aviones grandes atraviesan la vía 2, que esta en el medio de la pista, para ir a la pista y despegar, mientras que los VF utilizan la vía 2 después de aterrizar y regresar a los hangares. Significaba que la pista siempre era usada por la mitad, lo cual no se había previsto cuando la base fue construida. La torre de control queda en la cabecera de la pista, y en los últimos días se ha empezado la construcción de una segunda torre mas hacia el otro extremo de la pista. Ese es el tipo de cosas que solo la experiencia puede sacar a la luz.

Igual era con el entrenamiento. A pesar de contar con poco tiempo para instruir a los pilotos, los chicos lo hacen bien. Lo único que le incomoda es que no se ha involucrado mucho. Cuando tuvo que ir a Rusia, sus chicos (ya los consideraba también suyos) pasaron impecablemente las clases básicas sobre los sistemas del Valkyrie, pasando con sobresaliente en el examen teórico y practico de los sistemas. Pozniak y McKenzie lo hacen de maravilla, sobre todo si solo están siguiendo el cronograma que había diseñado.

Por lo general no hay mucho transito entre las dos bases, y Engel había aprovechado para lanzarse a la máxima velocidad permitida. Hubo una vez que le tenia miedo a los autos que corrían a mucha velocidad, pero al igual que los aviones, si tiene el control el miedo desaparece. Lo mismo pasaba con su miedo a las alturas, le daba miedo asomarse por la ventana de un 3 piso, pero si estaba a los mandos de un avión a 41 900 mts, era como si estuviera parado en una acera.

Los costes de las uñas de Polina han tardado mucho en cicatrizar, como si su piel fuera muy propensa a no sanar rápidamente. Tiene las heridas cubiertas por una gasa, que hace ver como si la cosa fuera más grave, pero no puede andar por allí mostrando lo que claramente son marcas de uñas de mujer. De vez en cuando le picaba, y lo único que puede hacer es frotarse con delicadeza, o se le seguirán abriendo las heridas. Por eso cada cierto tiempo esta llevándose la mano a la cara, frotándola lentamente, mientras mira a la persona que le habla.

"Es muy importante, Gennadi. Tenemos 360 Valkyries en toda la fuerza que manejamos sin contar los nuevos que estamos produciendo en las fabricas, y solo 189 pilotos calificados. Ya vera que necesitamos eso de urgencia. No nos podemos dar el lujo de quedarnos rezagados si se presenta una emergencia. En el Satélite Fabrica la fabricación de cruceros no comenzara hasta final de verano, y no quisiera verme en la situación de que no tengamos ni siquiera una nave espacial respetable para defendernos en caso de un ataque orbital. Britai no podría manejarlo solo, recuerde que solo tiene una escuadra de naves, y un ataque a gran escala seria suficiente para borrarnos a todos del universo." – explica Gloval, para luego encender su pipa. "Ni siquiera tenemos el tiempo para organizar una verdadera academia, y todos los soldados que hemos calificado después de la guerra han sido suboficiales y personal enlistado. Los únicos oficiales en activo son los que sobrevivieron a la guerra los que han sido ascendidos de suboficiales por meritos."

"Pero de nada sirve tener producción en serie de pilotos si después los matan en masa. No solo hay que enseñarles a volar en 16 semanas, hay que enseñarlos a ser mejores pilotos. Hace 12 años me gradué, y aun sigo aprendiendo." – dice Engel quitándose la mano de la mejilla herida.

"¿Quiere que hayan curso de recalificación?"

"Me esta entendiendo, Bruno." – afirma Engel.

"¿Esa recalificación se podría hacer en su base?"

"Sí, en parte. Tenemos espacio para otro escuadrón residente, pero seria mejor..."

"Ampliar la base aérea no es posible ahora. Recuerde todo el alboroto que hicieron los civiles cuando empezamos a construir su base. Además que no podemos darnos el lujo de hacer un gasto como ese en estos momentos."

"Si no buscaran una razón para quejarse no serian civiles."

"Bueno, creo que en este caso están en su derecho. Nuestros niveles de recursos disponibles para estas cosas son escasos, pero no críticos. Espérese un tiempo y puede que hasta le construyamos una nueva base para su academia."

"Con cancha y todo si no es mucha molestia."

"No se preocupe, tendrá una de cuatro pistas de asfalto, un hangar como para meter un portaviones, piscina olímpica, campo de baseball, una cancha de _Quidditch_ y hasta un dragón colacuerno húngaro como la mascota de la base... pero todo pagado de su bolsillo."

"Entonces que sea con pista de tierra y un hangar de laminas de cinc para amontonar los VF uno encima de otro, los cadetes dormirán en tiendas de campaña que ellos mismos tienen que traer y un perro callejero, para que me salga mas barato.

"Después hablamos de eso. Si no tenemos mas nada que decir... ¿Misa?"

"Por mí esta bien." – dice Misa quien solo había estado escuchando y riéndose al imaginar a Engel paseando el dragón por las calles con un collar como si fuera un perro.

"Entonces nos reunimos la semana que viene." – dice Gloval.

Los dos oficiales esperan que Misa se ponga de pie para levantarse. Engel recoge sus papeles y los guarda en su maletín. Saluda a Gloval, quien se adelanta para darle un saludo marcial y un apretón de manos. Misa saluda a Global, mientras Engel se encamina a la puerta...

"Gennadi..."

La voz de Misa le hace detenerse. No es común romper el protocolo... al menos el que ellos se han impuesto.

"Sí, Misa."

La joven oficial saca la mano del bolsillo bajo de su chaqueta, y la extiende mostrándole una tarjeta blanca adornada con un par de ángeles cómicamente dibujados en la portada.

"Quiero invitarlo... a mi boda." – dice Misa en un tono de voz vacilante que Engel nunca había escuchado.

"¿En serio? Quiero decir... gracias...bueno..."

Misa sonríe al ver a Engel vacilar.

"No estoy acostumbrado a que me inviten a nada." – explica Engel mientras tantea la invitación como si quisiera cerciorarse que es verdadera. "¡Felicidades!"

Engel se le acerca y le da un ceremonioso abrazo ruso seguido de un beso en la mejilla izquierda, otro en la mejilla derecha y uno de regreso a la mejilla izquierda.

Misa se sorprende mucho, porque solo esperaba de él solo un apretón de manos y tal vez una sonrisa.

"No conozco mucho a ese afortunado de Ichijo, pero si lo ha elegido a él, es que debe tener algo especial que no tiene los demás."

"Algo único, eso se lo puedo asegurar."

"Cuénteme que se necesita para tener a una mujer como usted."

"No se lo voy a decir."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo había encontrado en medio de una pila de chatarra, junto a partes de otros aviones y automóviles. Toda esa chatarra estaba preparándose para su selección para reprocesamiento. En estos tiempos todo se recicla, incluyendo los propios vehículos Zentraedi destruidos. Luego de seleccionados, procesados y fundidos se pueden utilizar para cualquier otra función.

Como personal del Departamento de Proyectos de Defensa, una de sus prioridades había sido la de encargarse de las plantas de reprocesamiento de materiales.

Había sido a mediados de diciembre del año pasado que lo había encontrado, oculto por una ligera capa de nieve. Era un viejo pero muy bien conservado Long EZ. El aparato no tenia motor ni la cúpula de plexiglás de la cabina ni los asientos, ni tampoco algunos de sus instrumentos, pero el de control por varillas si se encuentra en su lugar, completo y en perfecto estado.

Un aparato muy liviano con sus 400 kilos que fácilmente ocupan poco espacio en el hangar donde esta guardado, junto a su SV-51, que ha permanecido de hangar en hangar desde que lo voló de verdad durante la batalla de Brasil. No ha tenido tiempo de ocuparse de el, aun conservando en sus alas los agujeros de los disparos.

Le tentaba deshacerse de el, pero le trae muchos recuerdos, buenos y malos, pero que valían la pena recordar. Ha estado con él desde hace ya tantos años. Recuerda cuando sentó a Sabina en la cabina para mostrarle como funcionaba. Sabina había sido una piloto frustrada, que no continuo en la escuela de vuelo a su lado por tener problemas en la columna, pero que al menos había logrado volar helicópteros y ser una oficial destacada de infantería.

La cubierta de su SV es de material compuesto menos resistente que la de un Valkyrie (tenia que reconocer que en Rusia _nada_ llega a tener la misma calidad que lo hecho en occidente) pero compensaba eso con una cubierta más gruesa. Había modificado un Gunpod GPU-11 para poder utilizarlo, ya que el original GSH-371 por alguna razón se ha negado a funcionar correctamente. Había disfrutado en su soledad cuando lo había restaurado durante su estancia en el Macross, pero ahora duda que puede siquiera realizar de nuevo esa tarea. Puede que lo deje así como esta, quizá en un futuro lo haga de nuevo.

Pero ahora sus esfuerzos están en el pequeño Long EZ que ha consumido sus fines de semana.

El pequeño Long EZ ahora tiene una apariencia mas digna con cristal nuevo, montado sobre sus propias ruedas y luciendo su gran y nueva hélice de tres palas conectada a un nuevo motor.

La tecnología de transporte a avanzado mucho, y en los años posteriores a la reconstrucción se han implementado tecnologías que antes por razones de conveniencia económica para las empresas petroleras y automovilísticas no se habían ni siquiera investigado. Los autos que corren por las calles son impulsados por motores eléctricos. Los reactores termonucleares proporcionan la suficiente fuerza eléctrica a bajo costo como para mantener estos vehículos con el mínimo de gasto económico y de recursos naturales. Las baterías que utilizan estos vehículos acumulan energía equivalente a varias veces su peso en gasolina.

Los militares, el mayor consumidor de combustible en el pasado, ahora son él mas bajo consumidor. Los Valkyrie literalmente vuelan calentando aire para impulsarse debido a sus motores de reactor que tardan 5 años en agotar su combustible (de hecho no se ha presentado el caso de ningún vehículo que haya tenido que reabastecerse de combustible nuclear), mientras que los vehículos de tierra (tanques, vehículos blindados, Destroids) igualmente utilizan baterías y motores eléctricos.

Para Engel nunca es problema conseguir piezas para aviones. Recoge lo que supuestamente era defectuoso y lo repara, aunque de vez en cuando hay algún suboficial que quiere estar de buenas con los oficiales y le da una mano con eso, como en este caso, donde pudo encontrar un motor de 280 hp y dos pares de baterías. El resto lo haría el mismo.

Mas bien arreglarlo es por pasatiempo que por una necesidad real de volarlo, tener algo mas que hacer que él ejercito. Algunos oficiales tienen otros pasatiempos en sus días libres. Pozniak y su esposa se dedican al programa de la granja de repoblación de animales, mientras McKenzie y la Zentraedi con la que se casó hacen trabajo social. Pero Engel no es del tipo que dedique mas de su tiempo al servicio a otras personas.

Hay gente que cada minuto en su trabajo es una agonía, solo esperando que llegue la hora de salida para volar a sus casas. Personas que trabajan casi por obligación, que no disfrutan su trabajo. A la gente le gusta el dinero, pero no les gusta trabajar, como si el dinero y el trabajo fueran dos cosas distintas. Para Engel su trabajo realmente es su vida, porque todos sus amigos y conocidos están en él ejercito. Toda su vida gira en torno a ese mundo, por lo que le es difícil concebir una vida fuera de el. Trabaja en cosas para las cuales a estudiado y se ha entrenado. Algunos le dirían que sigue en la milicia por el amor a las armas y a la utilización. A decir verdad a él no le interesa es volar y la tecnología que involucra.

Su abuelo Alexander le había inculcado el amor por el vuelo narrándole sus vivencias durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Su abuelo era muy descriptivo cuando hacia sus narraciones, imitando a la perfección los movimientos y sonidos de la batalla. Lograba hacer ver todo tan emocionante, hacer ver todo con ese realismo que incluso podía ver en su imaginación los detalles. Pero Alex Engel solo hacia ver el lado hermoso del vuelo, ocultándoles el miedo, la angustia, sentimientos, esas cosas que a veces no se veían en las fotografías.

Fotografías... a Alexander le había gustado fotografiar. Cuando estuvo trabajando en Rechlin en 1942 había ayudado a la sección fotográfica, destinado a grabar las pruebas de los aviones experimentales que se probaban en esa base.

Pero también su abuelo se había dedicado a fotografía cosas vivas. La cosa más viva que había fotografiado en Rechlin había sido Hanna Reitsch. Había sido una mujer maravillosa, sobresaliendo por sus habilidades en una época, y sobre todo un sistema político, donde una mujer solo debe vivir encerrada en su casa criando hijos. Doctora en medicina pero que había desviado su interés a ser piloto. Fue la mejor de todos, una mujer valiente que llego a volar todos los prototipos de cuanto aparato volador fue construido por Alemania.

Alexander se había enamorado de ella por esas cualidades especiales, sus dotes fuera de lo común en su condición de mujer, porque era una mujer de apariencia frágil, con 1.50 mts y 50 kilos, que podía dominar esos enormes y poderosos aparatos con la punta de sus dedos. Una mujer delgada, de maneras suaves y voluntad de hierro. Por desgracia el amor no fue reciproco en su caso...

En retrospectiva, Gennadi se da cuanta que también ha admirado esas cualidades en una mujer.

Gennadi había entrado en él ejercito para poder volar. Y lo ha hecho bien, siendo uno de los mejores. Él ejercito llenaba su vida, y no se cansaba porque podía hacer cosas que sabe hacer, demostrando que podía hacerlo bien. Engel es muy egoísta en ese aspecto, porque no volaba para defender a la población civil, lo hacia para sí mismo.

Lily (por alguna razón a empezado a llamar Lily a Larissa) esta como una niña mirando el SV. Lo mira en cada detalle, sorprendida que fuera el mismo aparato que había visto desaparecer en el horizonte hace ya 4 años. Lo examina con el ojo clínico de un piloto antes del vuelo, moviendo los alerones, golpeando uno que otro panel, metiendo los dedos por los orificios de bala. Lily había volado este aparato mucho antes que él supiera de sus existencia, pero el destino la había llevado por un camino en el que le impedía volar de nuevo.

"¿Y todavía vuela?" – pregunta ella, aun mirando el cristal, ahora transparente, de la cabina.

"Si, pero me prohibieron que lo volviera a volar."

"Si, me contaste que Polina te la quiere quitar."

Lily tantea un pequeño panel en el fuselaje cerca del marco de la cabina, y al girarlo con rapidez se suelta y sale una escalerilla plegable que llega al suelo. Con una agilidad que había creído haber olvidado y sin importarle llevar falda, la mujer sube la escalerilla y se deja caer sobre el asiento. Se queda un rato mirando los instrumentos, muchos de ellos reemplazados por equivalentes occidentales, y que se nota que prácticamente forzaron para que entraran en sus sitios. El asiento estaba un poco adelantado, incluso después de tantos años lo puede notar, para darle cabida a un segundo asiento del mismo modelo. Se lo había podido adaptar porque el asiento trasero no lleva ningún instrumento delante, y había un espacio de un metro detrás del asiento original.

Le gusta este detalle.

Engel se sube a la escalerilla y se queda apoyado del marco, examinando lo que hace Lily.

"No se te ocurra encenderlo." – le advierte Gennadi, viendo que Lily agarra la tablilla de procedimientos. "De todas formas no he recargado la batería."

"No lo quería hacer. Dudo que aun pueda levantarlo como debe ser, y quisiera ahorrarme la vergüenza."

"¿Que se siente no volar en tantos años?"

"Como si estuviera paralítica." – contesta mientras se estira para acariciar el cristal del HUD (reemplazado también por la versión estándar del Valkyrie).

Lily se estira hacia Gennadi y le da un beso.

"¿Cuándo me llevas a volar?" – susurra Lilya apartándose un poco.

"Cuando termine el avión."

"¿Por qué no me metes en tu cuerpo de entrenamiento? Así justificas tenerme aquí y saco mi licencia de piloto. Imagínate la escena, eres tan buen instructor como el mejor que le enseñas a una enfermera a volar un Valkyrie. Puede que hasta te asciendan. Para que después no digas que no te ayudo en nada.

Engel solo se ríe al escucharla y por iniciativa propia le da otro beso.

"¿Estas enamorado de mí?"

"No, solo me gusta aprovecharme de las mujeres fáciles."

"Eres un degenerado." – dice regañándole, pero dándole otro beso. "Inmoral pervertido. Te denunciare por haber abusado de mí..."

"¿Y que harás para detenerme? Eres solo una enfermera y yo un militar condecorado con años de carrera. ¿A quien le van a creer?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El salón del club de oficiales es lo suficientemente espacioso para muchas actividades, bailes, conferencias, y en este caso una boda. Con una buena iluminación natural por la luz que entra por en inmenso ventanal ocupaba una pared entera.

Fácil hay unas 100 personas reunidas. Militares, civiles, gente de la prensa. Misa había decidido que solo invitaría a gente que realmente se interesara por su boda y no para estar simplemente allí.

Los fotógrafos son muy discretos, hasta que encienden sus cámaras con flash, casi dejando ciega a la victima de turno.

El salón es tan espacioso que hay un espacio en el frente y adelante, mirando hacia la tarima, donde están alineadas las sillas de los invitados. Las mesas redondas con manteles amarillos están en el perímetro, sin estorbarse unas con otras.

El primero en llegar es el novio con la madrina, o sea un nervioso Hikaru Ichijo acompañado de una muy bonita Milia Fallyna Jenius, quien no deja de acomodarle el cuello del traje. Hikaru usa un traje negro muy apropiado para la ocasión, mientras que Milia lleva un vestido blanco y verde claro muy bonito.

Entonces llega la novia del brazo del Almirante Gloval. El Almirante lleva su chaquetilla de gala color púrpura oscuro con todas las cintas de sus condecoraciones.

Misa Hayase se ve radiante con su vestido blanco. Su largo cabello castaño esta cubierto por una gran y ondeante pañoleta. La falda del vestido, a pesar de llegar hasta los pies e ir barriendo allá por donde pasa, deja entrever sus tobillos al caminar, cubiertos por unas medias blancas, y rematados en unos exageradamente incómodos pero preciosos zapatos blancos de tacón.

La ceremonia es oficiada por un Capellán de la Naval vestido con su impecable uniforme blanco de gala.

"Estimados amigos, nos hemos reunido aquí para ser testigos de los votos nupciales que Hikaru y Misa harán ante Dios este día. Este es un momento especial que vivirá para siempre en los corazones de los que estamos aquí reunidos. Dios instituyó el matrimonio en el principio: Y dijo Dios, no es bueno que el hombre esté sólo; le haré ayuda idónea para él. Entonces Dios hizo caer sueño profundo sobre Adán, y mientras dormía, tomó una de sus costillas, y cerró la carne en su lugar. Y de la costilla que Dios tomó del hombre, hizo una mujer, y la trajo al hombre. Dijo entonces Adán: Esto es ahora hueso de mis huesos y carne de mi carne. Por tanto, dejará el hombre a su padre y a su madre, y se unirá a su mujer, y serán una sola carne. Es mi oración que los presentes que ya han contraído matrimonio sean recordados los votos que hicieron en un día. Quizá el evento de hoy haga más fuertes los lazos de amor entre ustedes. Creo que esto sería el más hermoso regalo que la boda de Hikaru y Misa podrán ofrecernos. No creo que haya alguien en esta congregación que trate de impedir la unión de estos jóvenes y siendo que el silencio que guarden para con esta pareja contribuirá a la felicidad de la misma, que su comentario sobre este hogar sea siempre para bien y edificación del mismo."

De hecho nadie hace ningún comentario, aparte de un par de toses secas y un número indeterminados de bostezos ahogados. El Capellán continua con la ceremonia.

"Ya que ustedes se han escogido como compañeros de vida, por favor tómense de la mano."

Lenta y delicadamente los novios se toman de la mano.

"Hikaru, ¿Recibes a ésta mujer como tu esposa para amar, honrar y cuidarla en enfermedad o en perfecta salud, en pobreza o en riqueza y dejando a todas las demás? ¿Prometes ser sólo para ella todos los días de tu vida? ¿Sí o No?"

"Sí."

"Misa, ¿Recibes a éste hombre como tu esposo para amar, honrar y cuidarlo en enfermedad o en perfecta salud, en pobreza o en riqueza, dejando a todos los demás? ¿Prometes ser sólo para él todos los días de tu vida? ¿Sí o No?"

"Sí, por supuesto que sí."

"Amigos... son ustedes un brillante ejemplo para todos nosotros. No hay nada mejor que tipifica el amor de una persona por otra como un anillo. El anillo es bello, no tiene fin porque es redondo, porque el amor tampoco tiene final. Con éste anillo se dicen el uno al otro: yo le amo, y quiero expresar mi amor, dándole este anillo. Su matrimonio será una unión de devoción y amor... y así como este anillo debe perdurar... así perdurará el lazo que los une a ustedes dos. Hikaru, repite después de mí: Este anillo es símbolo de mi amor."

"Este anillo es símbolo de mi amor." – dice Hikaru, algo nervioso.

"Pon el anillo en el dedo de Misa y repite después de mí: recibo a Misa como mi legítima esposa, para tener y cuidar por el resto de mi vida, en lo mejor o peor, en la riqueza y la pobreza, en salud y enfermedad, para amar y proteger hasta que la muerte nos separe, de acuerdo a las ordenanzas de Dios, te prometo mi fidelidad..."

Tal cual Hikaru lo hace, poniendo el anillo lentamente en el dedo de Misa.

"Ustedes han aceptado estos anillos como señal de su amor y como recordatorio de su pacto con Dios."

Los presentes mantienen sus mentes en diferentes partes del espacio y el tiempo. Engel recuerda su boda con Sabina, que siempre a sentido más cercana en el tiempo que su esposa con Marina. Lara se arrima mas contra Engel, apretando mas su abrazo, pensando como se sentiría si vistiera el traje de novia.

"Por el poder conferido en mí les declaro esposo y esposa. Hikaru, puedes besarla."

Cuando Hikaru besa a Misa, el salón se llena de un coro de voces y risas. Los padrinos y damas de honor aplauden sin hacer demasiado alboroto, al igual que gran parte de los invitados a la ceremonia.

Eso pone punto final a la larga y angustiante historia del noviazgo Hayase-Ichijo. A Engel no le interesaba para nada la historia, pero le entretenía. Le hacia mucha gracia, pero se daba cuenta que si estuviera en el lugar de los novios, al verse en el foco de los chismes, se molestaría mas allá de lo que puede llamarse furioso.

"Damas y caballeros, es para mi un gran placer presentarles al Señor y la Señora Ichijo."

Misa Hayase, la ahora señora Ichijo, esta radiante como nunca antes, con una sonrisa como la del sol. Ichijo esta igual de contento, y seguramente mucho más. La famosa e inalcanzable reina del hielo se casa con el joven piloto Ichijo. Seguramente Focker debe de estar sonriéndole con orgullo a su 'hermano menor' porque al fin ha alcanzado la felicidad.

Tardan alrededor de una hora en acabar con todas las obligaciones siguientes. Las fotos con los amigos, la procesión de felicitaciones, tanto sinceras como de compromiso, mas fotos, mas felicitaciones, y hasta que por fin comienza la cena para celebrar el acontecimiento... ¿mas fotos?

Engel hace tiempo que no a asistido a una fiesta, así que pretende aprovecharla. Mientras todos parecen querer beberse todo el licor que queda sobre la Tierra, él solo bebe whisky con mucha agua. No es que no beba, pero lo ultimo que quiere es cometer alguna estupidez y mucho menos terminar diciendo algo de lo que pueda avergonzarse en los siglos venideros.

Como la mayoría de los oficiales, Engel se a puesto su uniforme de gala, en su caso azul oscuro con franjas rojas adornado con el doble cordón dorado que cuelga del lado derecho, agregando las cintas de todas sus condecoraciones destacando su Estrella Dorada. Por supuesto que siempre la lleva puesta, pero hoy pareciera brillar mas que de costumbre.

Lily vino con un bonito conjunto de chaqueta y falda de color rosa. Engel pensaba que el que se vistiera de ese color le parecía muy infantil (siempre ha pensado que solo los niños pequeños se les viste de rosa y azul) pero cuando se lo había probado le quedaba muy bien. De hecho Engel esta con ella en su mesa. Hikari había compartido mesa con ellos, pero había preferido irse de allí tan pronto le fue posible.

Una enérgica mano se posa en su hombro izquierdo. Se voltea en esa dirección, solo para no encontrar a nadie, pero a su derecha, esta el Almirante Gloval.

"¿Disfrutando la fiesta Gennadi?"

"Donde haya comida gratis me va a encontrar." - dice Engel continuando con su pedazo del exageradamente enorme pastel.

"No he tenido tiempo de ver como le va academia." - comenta Gloval.

"Solo escuela de vuelo. No va tan mal, solo que..."

"No sea maleducado Gennadi. Presénteme a la señorita."

"Ah... si... ella es Lily Litvak." – se la presenta Engel con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, que nota Gloval.

"¿Cómo la aviadora? Encantado de conocerla. Bruno Gloval." – dice tomando la mano de Lily y dándole un ligero beso muy europeo.

"El placer es mío. Gennya me habla mucho de su trabajo, pero nada en detalle."

"No me extraña. No es una persona que se desviva diciendo nada en detalle."

"Si, el solo actúa a veces sin dar muchas explicaciones." – dice Lily riendo.

"Por eso se mente en tantos problemas y tengo que aparecer para salvarlo."

"No hablen como si no estuviera aquí."

"Lo siento Mayor. Pero de todas formas quería hablar con usted... si la señorita nos permite."

"No se preocupen, si los señores quieren que les deje a solas..." – dice Lily tomando su plato con pastel y caminando hacia Takeda. No sin antes darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Gennadi.

"¡No diga nada Bruno!" – exclama Engel.

"Yo no iba a decir nada." – dice inocentemente el acusado mientras se sienta. "Pero creo que esto le ayuda, ¿o me equivoco?"

"No se, creo que..."

"Recuerde que no vivimos en una isla. Aquí todos saben sobre los demás. Y que ella haya atrapado el ramo en vuelo ya lo saca del anonimato."

Si, de una veintena de mujeres apretujadas para atrapar el ramo que lanzó Misa, Lily tuvo la suerte de haberlo atrapado de un salto, prácticamente a centímetros de las manos a la Teniente Kandinsky y aprovechando para caerle encima a Hikari.

"¿Quería saber sobre mi vida persona o hablarme de algo importante?" – protesta Engel, incomodo por recordar la humillación publica de que Lily no solo le mostrara el ramo que había capturado sino que le cayera literalmente por la espalda colgándosele del cuello como una niña.

"Las dos cosas. Soy un viejo con poca vida social y no puedo vivir tranquilo sin enterarme sobre los demás. Pero aparte de eso quería comentarle sobre algo que me dijeron, sobre lo que habíamos hablado la otra vez... y creo necesitar algo mas fuerte." – dice Gloval sirviéndose de la botella de Engel.

_Sobre lo que habíamos hablado la otra vez_ se ha convertido en el nombre clave sobre el incomodísimo tema de los Zentraedis de Canadá y la bomba perdida.

"¿Tenia que escoger este momento?"

"Britai me dijo que Exedor podía tener una pista de quienes son."

"Otros Zentraedis rebeldes. Algún comandante que cree poder reunir tantos Zentraedis como Kamjin."

"En cierta forma si... y no."

"¿Me he perdido de algo?"

"Gennadi, por el momento las únicas naves con sistemas de salto hiperespacial operativo están en nuestro poder, una nave Zentraedi no puede hacer un salto atmosférico por dos razones: energía e imprecisión en los cálculos. Si una nave hace un salto atmosférico se expone a errores enormes de navegación además de sobrecargas en el sistema de salto. A nosotros nos pasó. Nuestros dispositivos de salto se desvanecieron por el exceso de energía que consumieron. Le explico esto Gennadi, es porque lo que buscan la mayoría de los Zentraedis rebeldes son naves que les permitan salir al espacio y de allí hacer un salto a donde sea. En tierra cayeron decenas de miles de naves, algunas operativas, pero que no pueden levantarse para volver al espacio, y ningún Zentraedi se ha desesperado lo suficiente para hacer un salto en la atmósfera."

"Así que el problema es de la energía. Solo necesitan una nave con energía para salir al espacio y saltar." – dice Engel sacando conclusiones simples. Puede que su whisky no estuviera muy fuerte, pero el medio vacío ha hecho que el cuarto se estremezca ligeramente.

"Correcto. Irónicamente las naves gastan mas elevando sus millones de toneladas del suelo que haciendo saltos hiperespaciales. La mayoría de las naves que han caído a tierra son cruceros, y esos no se diseñaron para entrar y salir de una atmósfera, a pesar de poder hacerlo. Si salen al espacio se quedaran allí al gastar mucha de su energía liberándose de la gravedad de la Tierra. Por eso le pedí a la gente de Britai que estudiara eso, saber los datos técnicos sobre las naves. Ellos saben como operarlas, pero no como funcionan."

"Creí que el departamento de investigación de defensa ya lo había hecho."

"Con los armamentos, no con las naves. Es mas fácil disparar un misil y ver como actúa, no con una nave."

"Y el punto es..."

"Por el momento estamos ocupadísimos con el proyecto Megaroad, y hemos dejado pasar muchas cosas por mucho tiempo. Lo único que se ha mantenido trabajando sin descanso es el departamento de Inteligencia. El Comandante Reinhard y la Capitána Takeda me manda bastante información sobre los Zentraedis, sobre todo en Asia y Sudamérica."

"Sigo sin entender..."

"Necesito a alguien que se siente a escuchar y preguntar sobre lo que sepan."

"Nunca he sido buen interrogador."

"No son interrogatorios. Serán entrevistas, hará preguntas y ellos le darán respuestas, y le harán preguntas y usted responderá."

"¿Por qué yo?... Y si me dice _¿Porque no?_..."

"¿Si le digo que es porque le tengo confianza, que me diría?"

"Que es maravilloso. A si no me esforzare tanto en mi implacable ascenso al Generalato. A propósito, ¿van en serio con eso de unificar la cadena de rangos? Porque me sentía raro que de Coronel pasaran a Almirante, y yo quiero ser General."

"No creo que siga. Nos quedamos con las equivalencia. Así que seré General de División y usted Teniente Comandante."

"Seguro la sugerencia la dio algún civil. Esa gente no puede vivir sin querer que las cosas le sean mas fáciles."

"Gennadi, ellos son como son. Y usted ya lo dijo: _Si no buscaran una razón para quejarse no serian civiles._"

"¿Entonces cuando empiezo con los indiscriminados arrestos y las torturas? Me encargo en persona de cada una de las Meltran. De preferencia quiero hacerlo primero con Milia." – dice Engel mirando a la aludida con su vestido verde por encima del hombro de Gloval. "Creo saber la manera perfecta y la medida exacta para coaccionarla."

"Espero que sea una broma. Me dicen que los _Gulag_ en su país están recibiendo mas huéspedes que nunca, sobre todo los que tienen invitación del alto mando."

"Claro que es una broma, Señor. Amo a Milia incluso mas que su propio esposo, y tengo corazón suficiente para amar a cada Meltran de la galaxia."

"Bueno hablemos en serio. Organice a su gente en la academia para que tenga tiempo para los Zentraedi. Y de preferencia no comience con Milia o voy a empezar a pensar mal de usted."

"Lo haré para seguir ganándome su confianza. Pero no me gusta. No me gustan los Zentraedi. ¿Se a puesto a pensar con seriedad que son extraterrestres? Milia puede parecer humana, incluso su sangre huele como la de un ser humano y sentirse como una. Hace 10 años si me hubieran dicho que eran así no les hubiera creído... incluso hace tres años."

"Sabe... cuando cayó el Macross a la Tierra era comandante de submarino. Fui un de los primeros en llegar al sitio apenas unos días después del incidente."

"Esa historia ya me la sé..."

"Claro. Pocos vieron la isla recién después del impacto, con las nubes de polvo. Fui uno de los primeros en darme cuenta que era una nave extraterrestre. ¿Se imagina como me sentí? Desde que tengo memoria había oído hablar de los Ovnis y los extraterrestres, de los reportes de prensa de extraterrestres empeñados en contactar gente en puebles remotos en lugar de aterrizar en el jardín de la Casa Blanca o en mitad de la Plaza Roja. Estaba allí, pero aunque lo veía no lo podía creer, incluso cuando fui la segunda vez con el equipo de investigación todavía me costaba mucho."

"Yelena era parte del equipo Ruso, y Focker de americano."

"Aja. Pero cuando me convencí me mostraron los cadáveres, y el equipo militar. Creo que esas fue una de las cosas que mas me marco, y me decidieron a aprender sobre todo esto, bueno, y al final me dieron el mando de la nave reconstruida. El mismo día que anuncian mi mando pensé en lo irónico que era que yo fuera el primero en verla y de sus el primero en comandarla."

"Me imagino que fue algo muy fuerte."

"Tan fuerte que incluso sabia que algo pasaría el mismo día del lanzamiento."

"Lo que estaba era nervioso y al ataque pensó que era eso."

"No sé.. tal vez. ¿Qué sintió cuando descubrió todo esto?"

"Solo me imaginaba seres babosos y de tentáculos. En su defecto los veía pequeños y grises. Es que me gustaba ver _Expediente X_ Y créame que aun los veo así. La otra vez me esperaba que Milia se volviera... algo cuando se le dañara el caparazón."

En otra parte del salón, Hikari Takeda se da cuenta que ha ido a tantas bodas que ha perdido la cuenta y se pregunta si la próxima a la que asista seria la suya. Pero le parece improbable, porque la vida de soltera es algo a lo que le ha tomado mucho cariño, y el matrimonio supone una gran responsabilidad, que se sumaria ya a las que tiene que cargar.

Si la gracia del matrimonio es la maternidad, ya es feliz con Nadeshiko. La niña le llama solo Hikari, y ella tiene el confuso cargo de tía, madre y tutora. Comparte la custodia con Engel, lo que da la idea equivocada a muchos de que ella y Engel son una pareja.

Ella había hablado mucho con Sergei, que le había explicado muchos detalles en la vida de Gennadi. Incluso se había atrevido a averiguar sobre Sabina Yakunina. Gennadi Engel no es el hombre que adore a una mujer sumisa y hogareña, porque Sabina también había pertenecido al ejercito, y había servido con las fuerzas especiales rusas; era piloto de helicóptero. Encontró una foto y era una mujer muy, pero muy bonita. Hikari sabia que si quisiera, no podría competir con eso. Pero no es el hombre con el que compartiría su vida, solo que sea un buen amigo.

"Perdón por lo de hace rato..." – se disculpa Lily a llegar a su lado.

"No te preocupes." – murmura Hikari, no deseosa de entablar conversación con ella.

"¿Desde cuando conoces a Gennadi?"

"Como cuatro años."

A Hikari no le gustaba esa mujer. Le mira con un aire de superioridad, como si se creyera mucho mas que ella. Cuando esta abrazada del brazo de Gennadi se comporta de una manera, pero suelta es otra. Hikari no puede creer que él este con esta mujer. A lo mejor es muy buena en la cama, algo que seguramente Gennadi necesita, sobre todo después de que su esposa se fuera, porque Gennadi también es un ser humano, sobre todo un hombre, y necesita de esas cosas.

"Gennadi es un buen hombre, ¿no? Pero muy complicado a veces."

"No lo sé. Solo somos amigos."

"Me lo imagino... él y yo también fuimos _amigos_ por mucho tiempo."

Suficiente. "Si lo que quieres saber si entre él y yo hubo algo... No. Ni me he acostado con él ni lo quiero hacer. Sí esta contigo, perfecto. Disfrútalo"

Luego de decir eso, se da cuenta que había perdido la paciencia. Tanto tiempo con occidentales le ha hecho olvidar una de las reglas básicas de su cultura: no molestarse en publico. Pero se sorprende mas es no solo haberle contestado así, sino el simple hecho de haberse molestado. Y también esta el hecho de haber hablado un poco alto, lo suficiente para que unas cuantas personas le hubieran escuchado.

"Si eres tan amable... Lilya." – dice Hikari, haciendo que por fin la molesta mujer se quitara de allí.

"Fuiste a molestar a Hikari." – le recrimina Gennadi cuando Lily regresa a la mesa.

"Nada mas quería saber." – dice ella antes de levantar el vaso de whisky que Engel había estado bebiendo. "Le pusiste demasiada agua."

"No soy un alcohólico como tu."

"No importa cariño." – dice ella bebiendo más. "No quieres ir a bailar con la novia."

"Prometí que nunca en mi vida volvería a hacer cola para algo."

"Me vas a negar que ella no se ve bonita en ese vestido." – comenta Lily señalando mientras levanta el vaso.

Gennadi se queda callado mientras voltea para ver a Misa. De hecho se ve preciosa, sobre todo porque su vestido le recuerda mucho al que había usado Sabina en su boda.

"¿Por qué no te casaste conmigo?" – pregunta Lily.

"No te amaba."

"Sí... Claaaaro" – exclama ella poniendo con algo de brusquedad el vaso en la mesa. "Tenias a Sabina. Pero eso no te impedía verte conmigo cuando estudiábamos... ¿estudiar? Me estudiabas a fondo cuando podías, ¿no?" – comenta estirando la mano para tomarle la suya.

Ella le estira los dedos, acariciando precisamente los dos dedos que le faltan en la mano. Realmente no perdió los dedos, sino que se le había cortado a la mitad de la altura.

"Podemos comenzar otra vez. Ya tenemos la aprobación publica." – para remarcarlo pone su mano sobre el ramo en la mesa.

"Estoy demasiado ocupado para esto. Viste como se destrozo mi matrimonio con Marina."

"Pero no soy Marina." – dice acercando su silla mas cerca de la de Gennadi.

"Dejemos eso así, ¿quieres?"

"Esta bien." – dice ella luego de volver a beber y volteándose a mirar a Max bailando con Misa. "No vas a negarme que me vería bien con un vestido parecido. Dicen que a la tercera es la vencida, y creo que merecemos tener esa oportunidad."

"No. Tuve suficiente de matrimonio para mucho tiempo."

"O sea, nada en serio, todo se reduce a tener una mujer para acostarte por las noches y nada más."

"¿Me preguntas o me lo dices?"

"¿Ves porque Marina te dejo? Porque ella te dejó, ¿no?."

"Esa rata de Polina..."

"¡No la insultes! Sin ella no seriamos lo que somos."

"Tú la seguirás queriendo pero yo..."

"¿Y tu no? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieras quedado con Polina?"

"Polina hubiera dejado de cumplir años hace mucho."

"Jeje... Yelena también, no lo olvides."

"Yelena estaba mas en forma y se veía mas joven que Polina. Estaba mejor que tu."

"Sí..."

"¿Y si vamos a bailar?" – propone Engel levantándose, algo torpe por el whisky.

"Vamos." – contesta Lily levantándose.

Las sillas frente a la tarima desaparecieron hace rato, para convertir el espacio en una pista de baile. Misa y Hikaru están bailando casi en el centro, rodeados de otras parejas que bailaban, a las que se suma Gennadi y Lily.

Si había algo que odiar del Mayor Engel era que hubiera dejado a su esposa y que ahora estuviera con otra. Si amaba a alguien debía seguir con ese alguien hasta el final, no saltar de aquí para allá buscando lo que más le guste...

_Max, si tu me llegaras a haces algo parecido te corto en pedacitos._ piensa Milia, mirando a Engel bailando a unos cuantos metros.

Hikari esta bailando con un Sargento amigo suyo, pero mirando de vez en cuando hacia Gennadi, algo oculto por la presencia del Comandante Reinhard y la Teniente Kandinsky que bailan demasiado juntos para ser solo colegas.

Engel no tiene lo que se podría llamar verdaderos amigos en la milicia. Algunos son colegar y otros simples conocidos. Sergei cae en la categoría de casi hermano, y Haziel Pozniak seria un buen colega. Misa es igualmente una colega, y Claudia una buena amiga. Hikari es la amiga con muchos derechos y Gloval seria un colega de mucha confianza. El caso es que entre los aquí reunidos, pocos tiene la confianza de hacerle algún comentario amistoso sobre lo que a pasado en la fiesta. Claudia le diría que es bueno que haya encontrado a alguien para llenar el vacío de su corazón; Sergei le diría que espera que esa si le alegre la vida; Gloval no dijo nada, pero parecía contento que Engel no pareciera seguir traumatizado por su primera esposa y por la Mayor Nikolayev.

La música es suave y de ritmo lento pero muy contagiosa y Lily cierra los ojos mientras apoya su mejilla sobre el hombro de Gennadi, mirando por turno a las otras parejas mientras se giran al ritmo de la música.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fin Capitulo 37  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Notas / divagaciones del autor:

La boda de Misa y Hikaru... nunca he asistido a una, y solo he sido invitado a dos... desafortunadamente por mujeres que habían sido mis novias.

La cancha de _Quidditch_ y el dragón colacuerno húngaro son de un famoso libro... no soy fanático del pequeño mago, pero había querido incluir el detalle, sobre todos para los que han visto las películas.


	38. Chapter 38

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** PARTE 38: EN OBSERVACION...**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los simuladores siguen siendo meras cajas que imitan ser cabinas de un avión. Pero es tan realista que lo único que hace falta es la sensación de aceleración y movimiento para dar la ilusión real del vuelo, ya que los gráficos y los sonidos dan la sensación de realidad.

Aun esta en fase de diseño un nuevo modelo, donde la cabina esta en un extremo de un brazo que gira dentro de una cámara centrifuga, donde el cabeceo y balanceo de la cabina en ese brazo se une al giro el brazo para dar la ilusión de aceleración y fuerza G.

Pero ese es el futuro.

El presente los lleva a la sala de simuladores donde hay varios colocados de forma regular. Sus cabinas son accesibles subiendo una escalerilla removible, que incluso da la ilusión de estar abordando un avión de verdad.

Engel se acomoda en la cabina, y a pesar de no necesitarlo se abrocha el cinturón de seguridad. Para no perder la costumbre. Empuja la palanca para descender hasta unos 200 metros de altura. Los Pods están espaciados una decena de metros entre ellos, y Engel se aproxima rápido y por debajo.

La misión de simulador es simple... para los que han combatido antes. Un vuelo de intercepción, en solitario, contra un grupo de 5 Battlepod. La aproximación es desde las 6 del enemigo.

Apenas tiene buen tono dispara un misil al del medio y este cae incluso antes de que todo el resto del grupo reaccione al ataque. Los demás empiezan a girar a la derecha, seguidos de Engel. Otro no tarda en caer por un segundo misil, seguido de un tercero que venia de frente con intenciones de atacar. La explosión es tan cercana que el Pod llameante pasa por encima del Valkyrie, haciendo que Engel se encoja a pesar de no ser ningún peligro autentico.

Otro Pod de frente que no sobrevive al caer por un cuarto misil.

Él ultimo si es algo difícil, porque esta decidido a no morir. Con giros y piruetas el Battlepod intenta evitar toda persecución, pero Engel se coloca a su lado, y perdiendo un poco la velocidad hace un medio giro y queda de costado, disparándole con un misil.

Engel no usa el cañón a pesar de ser un tiro fácil. Tiene que dar el ejemplo ya que esa es la primera causa de muerte de los pilotos. Siempre comienzan por desperdiciar sus balas. 600 balas parecen mucho, pero disparando en ráfagas de 600 balas por minuto (10 balas por segundo) no duran para un combate que podría durar horas.

Engel se nivela, pero le toma unos segundos comprender que el Pod no esta muerto, sino que se eleva para buscarle. Lo siguiente es una verdadera pelea de perros, pero el Valkyrie hace un giro mas cerrado, y le dispara al Pod cuando este aun no había salido de la curva.

La pantalla frontal le indica que disparó 7 mísiles y todos dieron en sus blancos, 100. Todos el combate le tomo 2 minutos 3 segundos.

"Nada mal Mayor, nada mal." - dice Pozniak haciendo un exagerado aplauso.

"Pero dejemos que la _estrella de combate Zentraedi_ nos deslumbre con sus habilidades." - dice Engel al bajar de la cabina.

Milia le da una breve mirada, y no dice nada al tono de ironía de Engel. Sube a la cabina con rapidez.

A Milia la habían asignado a la sección de entrenamiento hace unas semanas, justo cuando los aprendices iniciaron el curso de combate. Antes había estado en los cursos como invitada (mejor dicho _enviada_) pero ahora esta era su asignación por algún tiempo.

Milia despega como siempre lo hace, de manera acelerada y muy impetuosa. A 100 metros de la formación, se da cuenta que no son Battlepod sino Queadlunn-Rau, que empiezan a reaccionar a su presencia, y una de ellas cae derribado cuando un misil le da de lleno. Milia va muy rápido, casi tanto como para virar con libertad. Dispara otro misil, pero las Queadlunn logran esquivarlo con gran habilidad.

Demasiada habilidad...

Milia pasa de largo y las Queadlunn no pueden darle alcance. Hace un giro a la derecha, y apunta con otro misil contra otro de ellos, pero al pulsar el botón, se da cuenta que el radar empieza a fallar, por lo que su misil al perder su blanco pasa de largo.

Sin radar no podrá apuntarle a las Queadlunn para darle con los mísiles, por lo que tendrá que usar los infrarrojos, poco precisos contra una Queadlunn. Intenta un disparo contra uno, y el misil le alcanza por poco, explotando en el aire. Hay otro a la izquierda, e intenta el mismo juego, pero el misil lo pierde.

Los mísiles infrarrojos son engañados por la estela de calor de los motores de las Queadlunn, así que les es difícil darle al tener que maniobrar para alcanzar su blanco. Eso ya lo sabia.

Pasa el botón a los mísiles de radar. Sin radar no los puede guiar, pero...

Apenas tiene una Queadlunn en la mira, justo delante de su ventana, dispara. Inmediatamente la voz de la computadora le dice que no hay blanco, pero le misil sigue en línea recta y le da a la Queadlunn.

Milia serpentea en el aire, e inconscientemente se mueve en su asiento como si físicamente lo afectara la aceleración. Maniobra para ponerse detrás de la Queadlunn, despachándolo con el disparo de otro misil, que apenas recorre unos 40 metros antes de golpear. La Queadlunn sobreviviente, a su espalda y a la derecha dispara una ráfaga que pasa sobre la cabina. Milia empuja la palanca en esa dirección, viendo que la Queadlunn esta descendiendo. Por unos segundos apunta al aparato, pero esta perdiendo altura, y girando para perderla. Milia se acerca lo más posible, y echándolo a la suerte dispara su octavo misil, que por un momento casi falla, pero que da en el blanco cuando la Queadlunn intenta girar de nuevo, atravesándose en medio.

Al nivelar el VF se acomoda en su asiento, mientras el registro le da un estimado de su eficiencia: 8 mísiles, 6 aciertos, eficiencia del 75, tiempo 2 minutos 31 segundos.

No es justo, el vuelo de Engel no tuvo problemas, pero ella...

"Eso demuestra muchas cosas." - anuncia Engel aparentemente indiferente mientras mira una tablilla de nota. "Que esa sea la primera lección de hoy."

Milia esta por bajarse de la cabina, pero vuelve a sentarse al escucharlo.

"Lo haré otra vez." - dice mientras vuelve a configurar los controles.

"En el combate no hay segundas oportunidades. Y lo sabes bien."

"No le pido un favor." - dice con brusquedad.

No le gusta que le este tuteando.

Engel sonríe pero no dice nada, le hace una seña con la quijada al operador del simulador, para volver a reiniciar el sistema.

Misma formación, esta vez Milia se va con toda la potencia y arma el cañón.

Milia a lo mejor no es consciente de que se muerde el labio inferior, pero eso no le deja escapar ningún sonido durante el siguiente minuto, específicamente 1 minuto 8 segundos exactos, que le toma destruir los 5 Pods con 51 disparos.

Todos se quedan mirando a Engel, que mira a su vez a su tablilla de notas. Solo levanta la cabeza al verse observado.

"Bueno... Milia es una pistolera... pero la idea es gastar primero los mísiles..."

"Aja... Ahora hágalo usted." - dice Pozniak a quien la explicación le estaba sonando a excusa.

Y lo siguiente que se veía era la pantalla del simulador de Engel marcando 1 minuto 38 segundos y los 69 disparos. Nada mal pensando que nadie había después en ese día (ni Pozniak, ni McKenzie, ni hablar de los cadetes) bajaran de los dos minutos, pero esa no era la idea del "ejercicio".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8 Valkyries vuelan en formación. Mirándolos mas de cerca se puede ver que se disponen en dos equipos de tres y una pareja. Los VF-1A están pintado de blanco, y los VF-1J de color cobre. Dos VF-1S se encuentra justo delante de la formación, uno pintado de azul oscuro y otro de un rojo brillante.

"Aquí Líder Boreal Azul. Cambio." - se escucha la voz del Teniente Max Jenius en los altavoces de la sala de control.

"Adelante Líder Boreal Azul. ¿Cómo va todo allá?" - pregunta Hikaru Ichijo desde una consola en la torre de control.

"Aburrido."

"Pues enséñales como se hace para divertirles el día entonces."

"Enterado y gracias, jefe." - dice Max cortando su conversación con la torre de control. "Bien. Ahora espero que lo hagan bien, solo hagan lo que aprendieron y saldrán librados."

"Enemigos a 0-3-4, 31 kilómetros." - indica Milia que vuela un poco mas alto para echar una mirada con su radar. "Vuelan muy bajo y sus señales se confunden entre si."

"Entonces vamos para allá." – dice Max con tranquilidad.

Max empuja la palanca hacia la derecha, para lanzar su Valkyrie en esa dirección y un poco hacia abajo. Siente que la palanca esta un poco dura cuando la movió. Para tantearla vuelve a tirar ligeramente, viendo que ahora si responde. Podía ser algo en sistema hidráulico, hará que lo revisen al regresar. El resto de los Valkyries le siguen uno por uno para mantener la formación mientras viran.

"No creo que mande a todos sus cazas en un solo grupo..."

"Nos dividimos entonces. Boreal B se quedara aquí como defensa, Boreal C vendrá con nosotros para interceptar al grupo entrante." – ordena Max sin esperar que su esposa complete su idea.

"Enterado." – contestan los lideres de grupos.

En la sala de situaciones de la base se encuentran muchos oficiales, y los demás aprendices. Ante ellos esta una pantalla que les muestra la situación real dela misión. Ellos ven lo que los controladores no, ni mucho menos los pilotos de ambos bandos.

Como norma para este ejercicio ningún aparato debe llevar encendido el radar mas de lo necesario porque delataría su presencia a los atacantes (a pesar de que si llevan encendidos sus transponders para localizarlos en el mapa) y deben seguir las a veces vagas instrucciones de la torre de control, donde un grupo de operadores vigilan los movimientos de los aparatos. Este no es solo un ejercicio para los pilotos, sino también para los propios controladores, algunos aprendices también, y también para los oficiales que están observando el ejercicio.

Los Valkyries se mueven a baja altura, para evadir al radar de los asaltantes.

"Tengo otro grupo enemigo a 0-7-9, distancia de 7 kilómetros." – indica el piloto mas rezagado del grupo.

"¡Estos son señuelos, regresemos!" – dice Max al escuchar el anuncio. Se lo había imaginado.

Estaban a solo 6 kilómetros de los Valkyries atacantes, y por la geometría del ataque el segundo grupo esta mas cerca del blanco que el segundo. Seguramente volaban tan bajo que eludieron el radar hasta el ultimo momento.

Boreal A y C se dirigieron al segundo grupo a toda velocidad, con la intención de atacarles con la mayor parte del grupo y después liberar a sus cazas para la defensa del objetivo, donde el equipo B se defenderías de los cazas del primer grupo, que serian pocos. Si la idea era dividir a su escuadrón, Engel estaba muy equivocado. Esta vez le enseñaría...

5 Valkyries se acercaron a toda velocidad al segundo grupo, Max sintió como si le hubieran golpeado en el estomago: solo es una pareja de Valkyries blancos.

"¿Dónde están los demás?"

La respuesta a su pregunta esta acercándose al objetivo el la forma de 6 Valkyries que se dividen en tres parejas para atacar a los 3 aparatos que defienden el blanco. Los aparatos habían estado volando en una formación tan cerrada y tan bajo que sus señales en le radar se confundían, lo mismo que el segundo grupo.

Max solo esta a un minuto del objetivo, pero a los Valkyries de Engel les toma menos de la tercera parte de ese tiempo "derribar" a los defensores del área.

Luego que el grupo es "destruido", 6 cazas atacantes quedan libres, y se alejan para sumar sus fuerzas a la pareja que había atraído a Max y que hasta el momento habían decidido evadirse.

Los 5 Valkyries se separan, incluyendo la pareja de Max y Milia.

Max mira hacia arriba y ve como se le acerca el VF azul grisáceo de Engel. Max empuja la palanca lanzándose en picada para evitar tener a Engel tan cerca. Engel también hace lo mismo, tratando de mantenerse cerca y aprieta el gatillo disparando. Max pisa con fuerza el pedal derecho y empujando la palanca hacia la derecha, haciendo que el Valkyrie empiece a girar sobre su eje.

Max pasa su VF a modo Gerwalk, y al hacerlo pierde un poco el control ante la brusca desaceleración, a pesar de que sus controles por alguna razón están tardando en responder. Engel sigue volando a toda velocidad pasando a su lado, por lo que los disparos de Max solo forman un amplio arco en el cielo. Engel tira de la palanca y al mismo tiempo pisa el pedal izquierdo, y su VF hace un rizo y un giro al mismo tiempo, invirtiendo su dirección regresando hacia Max, que perdió mucha velocidad en modo Gerwalk. Max apunta de nuevo para darle, y entonces Engel pasa un poco por debajo del nivel de vuelo de Max.

Cuando Max intenta empujar la palanca de control, esta parecía quedarse tiesa, como si se negara a ser empujada. Intenta otra vez y solo a la tercera puede hacer que responda, y entonces literalmente deja caer su Valkyrie mientras entra en barrena para buscar a Engel en el cielo. Engel pasa a modo Gerwalk y también empieza a caer. Max empieza a disparar, moviendo el brazo que lleva el fusil para barrer toda el área del cielo que pueda ocupar Engel.

Casi en el ultimo segundo el ruso tira de la palanca y pisa al mismo tiempo los dos pedales, levantando con brusquedad la nariz del aparato, al mismo tiempo que el brazo con el fusil se mueve de lado a lado, disparando en modo de ráfaga, barriendo un campo mas amplio.

Suspendido en el aire, y aun tratando de que sus controles respondan, Max es un blanco fácil ante tal cantidad de indiscriminados disparos, y una quinta parte de los disparos de Engel dan en el Valkyrie. Este se mueve, cuando su piloto reacciona como si le hubieran dado a él de verdad.

"¡Maldito hijo de...!" – grita Max al ver el cristal de su cabina empañado por la pintura roja de los disparos de Engel.

"Líder Boreal Azul derribado." – anuncia uno de los operadores, casi como para decirle a Engel que le dejara de disparar.

El anuncio es como un choque eléctrico para el resto de los integrantes del equipo, sobre todo para Milia, que había derribado a tres de los Valkyries del equipo Austral.

Ella se toma los ejercicios muy en serio, como si fueran combates de verdad, y la agresividad que descarga aquí era autentica, como las emociones que le acompañan en la lucha. No era un juego, la idea de ir a matar al Mayor Engel es muy fuerte y por eso se va con toda la potencia de su aparato olvidándose de los otros pilotos.

Ve al Valkyrie de Max que sigue siendo objeto de los disparos de Engel y no pierde el tiempo disparándole a este, y al ir tan rápido tiene poco tiempo para apuntarle, y las ráfagas de disparos parecen serpentear muy cerca del blanco sin darle. El Valkyrie del Mayor cae prácticamente antes de que Milia le alcance y entra en barrena al pasar a modalidad Fighter, cayendo en espiral al mismo tiempo que gana velocidad.

Milia se lanza sobre él, y de nuevo empieza a disparar, pero Engel logra elevarse de nuevo y se va directo hacia ella. Ella va en una ligera picada y él esta ascendiendo, pero en el ultimo momento Milia por alguna razón se aparta del camino, ni siquiera había intentado disparar mientras Engel lanza algunos disparos, que estaban muy lejos de acertar en Milia.

La agresividad que Milia había tenido unos segundos antes parece desvanecerse, y en lugar de atacar empieza a evadir los disparos de Engel, quien ahora esta detrás de ella.

Entonces...

"Boreal 2... tengo un problema..." – dice Milia en su tono frío de siempre, pero dejando ver algo de urgencia. Una alarma de su sistema hidráulico.

"¿Se declara en emergencia Boreal 2?" – pregunta un controlador.

"¡Si!" – dice precipitadamente Milia incluso antes de que el controlador terminara de hablar.

"Suspendemos el ejercicio entonces..." – dice McKenzie que salió de su trance al estar mirando tan fijamente los puntos en la pantalla.

Engel es muy obediente con esa orden, y deja de disparar, sobre todo porque apenas quedan 4 disparos en su fusil.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Estuve fuera de la base esta mañana, pero cuéntenme como les fue en el ejercicio." - pregunta Pozniak sentándose a la mesa.

"Estábamos ganando, pero tuvimos que suspender porque uno del escuadrón Boreal tuvo un problema con su avión y tuvo que regresar." - explica Kikyo.

"¿Quién se tuvo que ir?"

"La Teniente Jenius." - dice Steffi, quien solo esta bebiendo refresco, al contrario que sus compañeros.

"Lo que pasa es que le dio miedo que la derribara el Mayor." - dice Kikyo riendo mientras levanta su vaso.

"¿Tu crees que simuló esa falla para irse?" - pregunta otro compañero piloto, el Cabo Costes. "El Mayor le derribó al esposo lo derribó y supuestamente es un genio. Puede que Milia le asustara eso."

"A mi no me consta, pero le creo al Mayor cuando nos dijo que todo lo del mito de invencible de Milia es puro cuento."

"Deberías tener mas respeto que ella es una oficial y tu solo una recluta." - dice Pozniak, que bebe un refresco.

"No es falta de respeto, pero fue muy conveniente su avería, y si alguien me demuestra que lo de hoy fue de verdad ahora mismo me pongo un vestido chino y empiezo a cantar como Minmay encima de esta mesa." - dice Kikyo mientras le da con la mano abierta a la mesa.

"A mí también me da algo de miedo el Mayor, pero tampoco me pongo a inventar." - dice Costes. "Estas malinterpretando las cosas. A lo mejor Milia se levanto con el pie izquierdo, se le daño algo de verdad al Valkyrie y casualmente se encuentra con el Mayor."

"Dirás lo que quieras, pero a mí me late que por muy Zentraedi que sea, algo le dio miedo. A lo mejor es que el Mayor es mejor que ella."

"¿Y porque el Mayor no es tan famoso como ella? " - pregunta Steffi.

"Es que a la gente no le atraen los héroes, los ídolos es lo que les emociona."

"¿Que un ídolo es mejor que un héroe?" - pregunta el Cabo Kobayashi.

"¿Que es más interesante, la vida de Milia o la del Mayor?"

"Honestamente del Mayor no sé mucho... pero de Milia de verdad uno puede llegar a saber mucho."

"Es que el Mayor tiene un vida muy ordenada y aburrida para los demás. Es un tipo que sigue el protocolo; te dice que esto es así, así y así. Me imagino que así debe ser su vida. ¿O no Capitán?"

Pozniak solo se encoge de hombros, y Kikyo continua.

"Del Mayor ya uno sabe que es ruso, que peleo en la Guerra de Unificación, que nunca vuela un Valkyrie en modo Battroid, que no bebe, que aterriza y despega al milímetro, que es más puntual que un reloj suizo... En cambio Milia es una Zentraedi, más interesante porque es una extraterrestre y eso la pone bajo la vista de todos. Que es o que hace, como se comporta, que hace mal..."

"Ahora vas a sacar todo lo malo de Milia..." - dice Costes.

"No tengo nada contra Milia. Por el contrario, debería ser nuestra heroína, una mujer, salida de un frasco pero mujer al fin y al cabo. Las mujeres estamos mejor hechas para volar con menos peso excesivo, más resistente a las aceleraciones -¿quienes eran los primeros en desmayarse en la centrifuga?- y más eficientes; me imagino que por eso estaban todas juntas en flotas¿o no eran los mismos Zentraedis los que dice que las mujeres son mas fieras en combate? El único oficial que conozco que se a dado cuenta de esa verdad es el Mayor. Además el Mayor es valiente, es osado, es listo... él fue..."

"¿Estas enamorada Kikyo?" - pregunta Costes con un tono de seriedad que hace que los demás se rían.

"¡¿Y que tendría de malo si me gusta?! Es un hombre, y tiene todo lo que una mujer como yo necesita..." - Kikyo solo se da cuenta de lo que dijo después de decirlo.

"Cabo..." - le advierte Pozniak.

"Discúlpeme Capitán..." - se disculpa muy apenada. "... nada en serio... solo digo que me parece una persona interesante."

"Interesante es la forma de decir que te gusta."

"¡No, No! Me parece interesante... en verdad que..."

"Kikyo, Kikyo" - dice Costes interrumpiéndola. "Si yo te digo que eres una persona interesante y es porque no te voy a dejar pasar." - dice dándole a entender lo que quiere decir.

"¡¡¡No¡A ver¡A ver Costes! Que me parece una persona que..."

"No tienes salvación."

"¡La pobre idiota huyo!" - exclama Kikyo, para retomar el tema. "Vio como su marido se volvió un blanco fácil. El Mayor la asusto. Vio como se abalanzaba sobre ella y entro en pánico."

"Y tu con ganas que el Mayor también se te abalance encima..." – continua atacando Costes.

"Milia es buena piloto, con mucho coraje..." – dice Steffi.

"¿Le sobra coraje? Pero el coraje se le fue, aunque fuera buena piloto." – insiste Kikyo.

En la otra mesa, uno de los pilotos de Milia esta escuchando, pero no hace ningún comentario mientras vuelve a levantar la botella, mirando como sus colegas y rivales charlan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max entra al comedor de la base con muy poco respeto, acercándose con grandes pasos hasta la mesa donde esta Engel.

"Esto fue lo que se dañó en mi VF... y que casualidad, el mismo también estaba dañado en el de Milia"

Mientras dice eso pone de golpe sobre la mesa un par de placa de circuitos.

"Ahora dígale a su maldita chiquilla que deje de hablar cosas que no son sobre Milia."

Engel agarra una de las tarjetas y la gira entre sus dedos. Si no estaban realmente dañadas ahora si lo están luego de soberano golpe que les dio Max contra la mesa.

"Así que obligaste a tus chicos a encontrarlas."

"Usted no es mejor que yo. Lo de ayer solo fue suerte... No, no fue suerte, usted hizo esto. Además Milia no le tiene miedo..."

"Hablemos entre adultos, Max. ¿Que crees que le hice?"

Max no dice nada, a pesar de tener muchas cosas que decir.

"¡Habla pues¿La vi feo¿Le di un pellizco¿Abuse de ella¿La viole en ese bosque¿Que te dijo ella que le hice?" - al ver que Max no contesta continua. "¡¿Y porque coño no le preguntas¡¡¡En vez de estártela cogiendo todas las noches deberías preguntarle!!!"

Todos en el comedor voltean a verlos a los dos. Engel sentado tranquilamente ante su comida y Max con ambas manos apoyadas sobre la mesa.

El Mayor vuelve a poner la tarjeta sobre la mesa y sigue comiendo, ignorándolo. Su esfuerzo solo provoca que su plato de comida de repente desapareciera, cuando de un manotazo Max hace que la carne y puré de papas queden estampados contra la pared. Engel solo levanta la vista y pone su manos entrelazadas donde antes estaba su plato de comida.

Max se da cuenta que Engel tiene todas las de ganar al quedarse tranquilo. Él es quien quedara mal, y solo se da cuenta ahora.

"¿Algo mas, Teniente?"

"¡No, _señor_!"

"¿Entonces que haces que no te vas?"

Max se da la vuelta y se va. Engel se recarga de la silla y levanta la tarjeta para mirarla contra la luz del techo, sentándose un poco de lado para pasar un brazo por encima de la espalda de la silla. Una pose muy poco de él. Observa detenidamente hasta que da con el pequeño componente quemado. No sabe mucho de electrónica, y menos de computadoras, pero le intriga mucho como ese pequeño componente defectuoso podía afectar al poderoso sistema hidráulico de un Valkyrie.

De repente se da cuenta de las miradas del resto de los comensales, que vuelven los ojos a sus actividades cuando Engel los mira.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando no están en los simuladores, en vuelo o en las clases teóricas, pasaban parte de su tiempo en los hangares, junto a los técnicos, muchos de ellos también aprendices.

"¿Puedes venir un momento, Kikyo?"

Kikyo siente de repente un frío en las manos al escuchar al Mayor Engel.

El Mayor esta de pie al lado de la puerta, en su pose clásica, con una mano a la espalda como si escondiera algo y la otra mano al frente y levantada como si tuviera algo entre los dedos. Vestido con el uniforme de faena parece mucho mas grande de lo que realmente es.

La chica sigue al Mayor a un par de pasos, alejándose bastante de la puerta del hangar, con toda seguridad para evitar que le escuchen.

"Me dijeron lo que dijiste anoche." - dice Engel a un paso de detenerse. Siempre que Engel tutea a los aprendices es porque las cosas no están bien.

Kikyo se detiene un paso después, entendiendo perfectamente de lo que hablaba, lo que le hace sentir terriblemente apenada.

"No debes andar por allí diciendo lo que sientes o piensas, mucho menos de oficiales superiores."

"Lo lamento mucho, no quiero que se moleste, por favor. El Capitán Pozniak..."

"Haziel no me dijo nada. Recuerda que el comedor es un lugar publico."

"Señor... en verdad, no pensé al decir esas cosas, es que yo... usted..."

"Yo también pienso cosas parecidas sobre Milia."

"¿Usted...?"

"Milia es una oficial, sin importar que haya salido de un frasco. Ustedes los reclutas no deben andar ofendiendo a nadie. De palabras uno no vive, pero a veces uno tiene que tragárselas. No estoy de buenas con Max Jenius, y mucho menos me gusta encontrármelo molesto todo el tiempo."

"¿Era solo eso?" - murmura Kikyo en voz baja.

"¡Sí¿O es que hay algo mas?"

Kikyo siente como a pesar del frío le esta sudando la frente pero aguanta la tentación de pasarse la mano para secarse. Ni siquiera quiere moverse de lo avergonzada que se siente. Sobre todo porque estaba a punto de decir algo estúpido.

"Discúlpeme Mayor."

"Muy bien, Kikyo."

Engel empezando a caminar hacia el hangar, dejando a Kikyo mirando hacia la pista de aterrizaje.

"Eres muy buen piloto y trata de que estas cosas no vuelvan a pasar. No sea que empiecen a decir que eres la favorita del jefe porque te ando defendiendo." - dice Engel dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día que se escogió no podía ser mejor.

El sol se eleva en el cielo y hay pocas nubes rodeándole. La mañana es fresca, contrastando con el frío que a veces asota la ciudad en estas latitudes. Desde hace años la Tierra vive un largo verano, efecto secundario de los grandes incendios que asolaron la tierra luego del bombardeo Zentraedi de hace un par de años.

El clima siempre a variado entre torrenciales lluvias y un clima seco. Aunque el ultimo diciembre se produjera las primeras nevadas luego de la guerra.

Pero esta mañana parece haber sido hecha para cubrir un evento especial, como si el día fuera hecho a la medida en lugar de ser uno esperado para la ocasión.

Dentro del salón del club de oficiales están reunidos, demás de los miembros del consejo militar de la U.N.Spacy, hay representantes del nuevo Gobierno Unido y de las autoridades civiles de Ciudad Macross. Militares y personalidades están reunidos aquí, al igual que reporteros e incluso varias cámaras de televisión. En total hay casi un centenar de personas reunidas en la enorme sala.

En torno a la sala se encuentran colgando las banderas de la U.N.Spacy, del Gobierno Unido y de las diferentes ramas de las Fuerzas Armadas.

El Almirante Gloval se ve radiante con su uniforme de gala, llevando su chaquetilla color castaño oscuro con todas sus condecoraciones. Misa Hayase Ichijou lleva su uniforme blanco de la Spacy, el mismo color que llevan los oficiales de la Spacy y la Naval.

Junto a ellos están los del Ejercito, vestidos con uniforme color caqui, y mas allá los de la Fuerza Aérea, de azul, entre los que están Max y Milia Jenius, Zariá Dalkaan, Hikari Takeda y Sergei Orlov.

La ceremonia se planifico para las 9 de la mañana, sobre todo para tener la cobertura de los medios de noticia en un horario que sea accesible para todo publico. Algunos se dan perfecta cuenta que este es un acto de relaciones publicas, con objeto de promocionar a las Fuerza Aéreas (y alas Fuerzas Armadas en general) para conseguir mas voluntarios.

La ceremonia es abierta con un breve discurso del Almirante Gloval:

"A todos los que nos encontramos aquí hoy y todos aquellos distantes en todos los rincones de la Tierra y el espacio exterior. Los saludo en nombre de todos sus conciudadanos y todos los ciudadanos del mundo. Estamos a las puertas de otra nueva conquista, no una conquista bélica sino una conquista de nosotros mismos. Jamás volveremos a ser los mismos ya que estos tiempos, mas que ningún otro en la historia de la humanidad, ha hecho que todos los humanos se den cuenta que forman parte del planeta Tierra que es a su vez parte del sistema solar, es decir, parte del universo. Formamos parte de una especie pequeña, enérgica, capaz de mezquindades y capaz también de grandezas. Sabemos lo malos que podemos ser, pero ahora ustedes, todos aquellos que han trabajado para levantar de nuevo nuestra civilización, nos han demostrado lo maravillosos que podemos ser, a la altura que podemos llegar. Nos preparamos para cruzar la ultima y gran frontera y eso nos demostrara lo que somos, personas de diferentes colores, diferentes religiones, diferentes ideologías, y sin embargo, un solo pueblo. Ustedes son la verdad básica que hay en nosotros, ustedes son la realidad, jamás nos defraudaron, y les estaremos siempre agradecidos."

Al concluir su discurso, el centenar de personas reunidas estallaron en aplausos mientras se levantaban. Los aplausos duraron casi un minuto completo, y solo concluyen cuando Gloval levanta a mano para pedir silencio.

"Me gustaría que dedicáramos un minuto de silencio para todos aquellos que ya no están con nosotros. Esas personas que dieron sus vidas para que nuestro mundo, nuestra civilización continuara existiendo. También quiero que piensen en todos aquellos, humanos y zentraedis, que ahora se han unido para formar parte no solo de esa civilización que estuvo a punto de extinguirse sino que ahora trabajan para formar una nueva."

Todos se levanta, y durante un minuto no se escucha absolutamente nada. Cada una de las personas piensa en sus familiares perdidos, sus amigos, conocidos. Los zentraedis reunidos aquí también piensan en las cosas que habían pasado. Muchos sentían culpas, como Milia Fallyna Jenius, que durante mucho tiempo había tratado de olvidar las muertes que había causado, y tratando de evadir a todos aquellos que la seguían odiando.

El minuto de silencio parecía indefinido hasta que Gloval dio las gracias a Dios y empieza con su discurso de ascensos, cuando Claudia empieza a llamar por rango, apellido y nombre a los oficiales por ascender.

Misa se ve algo nerviosa al avanzar hacia la mesa, pero aun así sus pasos reflejan seguridad y decisión.

Gloval abre una de las varias cajas de terciopelo negro que están colocadas sobre una mesa cubierta con un mantel rojo sangre.

"Es para mi un honor y un privilegio otorgarle a la Mayor Misa Hayase Ichijou la Medalla de Servicio de la U.N.Spacy, la Medalla Macross... El alto mando de la U.N.Spacy y el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida han decidido otorgándole la Medalla Macross, por su por servicio meritorio en una asignación de gran responsabilidad y gran devoción al deber."

La Medalla de Servicio de la U.N.Spacy es una gran medalla dorada con el símbolo de Macross que colgaba de una cinta de bandas azul y blanca.

La Medalla de Servicio de la U.N.Spacy es la más alta condecoración que se le puede dar a un oficial. De hecho es la primera vez que se otorga esta condecoración, lo que indica el enorme nivel del trabajo de la Mayor Misa Hayase.

"Mayor Hayase". - dice Gloval, tomando otra de las cajitas de la mesa. "En nombre del alto mando del U.N.Spacy y del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida le otorgo el rango de Teniente Coronel. Rango que se a ganado no solo por su valor en combate sino también por su comportamiento ante momentos de crisis, al poder dirigir y sacar a buen destino las asignaciones que se le fueron dadas. Su rango se le es otorgado de acuerdo a las nuevas funciones que se le han otorgado, las cuales se esperan cumpla con la responsabilidad, habilidad y celeridad que ha demorado a lo largo de su carrera en las Fuerzas Unidas."

Ante un fondo lleno de aplausos, el Almirante Gloval le quita a Misa su antigua insignia de Mayor y le cuelga la de Teniente Coronel. Su equivalente en la Naval y la Spacy seria de pasar de Comandante a Capitán de Navío.

"Permítame en ser el primero en felicitarla por su nuevo rango, Teniente Coronel Hayase, por ser uno de los oficiales de mayor antigüedad bajo nuestro mando y por su excelente labor desempañada". - dice Gloval estrechándole la mano.

El resto de la hora se dedica a la repartición de mas ascensos y una que otra medalla. Con la partida del SDF-2 muchos oficiales se irían al espacio, lo que significaba que los que quedan subirán a los puestos que esos dejaran abandonados.

Los puestos vacantes que más preocupan son los de Misa Hayase y de Hikaru Ichijou. El puesto de Ichijou será cubierto merecidamente por Maximilian Jenius, quien ha sido condecorado mas no ascendido pero eso no le importa, incluso se hubiera conformado con solo estar allí.

El puesto de Misa es él más difícil de cubrir, mas que todo porque se necesitaba de alguien que tuviera experiencia en operaciones, de preferencia que hubiera visto el combate en directo. Pocos cumplían con esos requisitos, y solo un par tenia el curriculum para ese trabajo y sus nombres pedían a gritos ser ascendidos.

Pero por el momento el cargo quedara vacante.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"En la lista de ascensos figuran muchos militares muy reconocidos. Entre los cuales podemos encontrar, por supuesto, a la ahora Teniente Coronel Misa Ichijou y su esposo el también ascendido Mayor Hikaru Ichijou." - dice el comentarista. "El puesto vacante del Mayor Ichijou lo ocupara el Teniente Maximilian Jenius."

"Jenius es de la nueva generación de pilotos que ocuparon sus puestos de combate durante la Guerra Espacial. A pesar de su juventud es un hombre que se ha destacado no solo en la guerra sino en tiempos de paz."

"No podemos olvidar al..."

Gennadi Engel esta aun en su casa, incluso se había puesto su uniforme de gala con todas sus condecoraciones. Había pasado una hora completa puliendo las insignias de sus condecoraciones y la de rango... Pero prefirió no ir al ultimo minuto. Se había enterado que su nombre no esta en la lista de ascensos ni condecoraciones.

No era que ambicionara un ascenso o una medalla. Ya había ganado muchas. El asunto era que...

"_Deja de engañarte Gennya. Sabes que era lo que deseabas. _" – le dice una vocecilla en su cabeza, que curiosamente tenia la misma voz que su Sabina. Bueno, quizás sea porque ella le había dicho eso una vez.

La parte importante ya había terminado, y apaga la radio cuando empezaron a hablar los comentaristas.

Mayor Ichijou... si aun recuerda al muchacho sentado en su silla escuchando como Yelena les enseñaba las funciones de cada palanca de la cabina. Hikaru Ichijou en la primera promoción y Max Jenius en la cuarta... Engel había tardado 9 años en ascender a ese rango y este chico lo había hecho en 3...

Se quita la chaquetilla del uniforme de gala y vuelve a colocarse su estrella dorada en el pecho de su uniforme de servicio, justo debajo de sus insignias de rango.

Es Mayor por la sencilla razón de que Yelena había firmado la solicitud de ascenso. Ella iba a ser ascendida a Teniente Coronel y él a Mayor... pero ella murió una semana antes y solo lo ascendieron porque lo necesitaban en otro departamento. Ni una medalla, ni una palmadita en el hombro... no era lo que estaba buscando, pero no eso no impide que le de una patada a la silla y la haga estrellarse contra la puerta de la habitación.

Aun no era tarde para ir a ver a sus muchachos en la base.

Ellos si sabían apreciar su trabajo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sergei Orlov, condecorado con la medalla Titanium por su labor en el proyecto de armas, se da cuenta por primera vez que Engel no esta. Ni siquiera lo han nombrado en la lista de ascensos ni condecoraciones. Gennadi le dijo una vez que no ambicionaba las condecoraciones... y eso era mentira, porque todo el mundo le gusta coleccionarlas.

Orlov y Takeda ocupan una mesa, que también estaba reservada con dos sillas más, para Gennadi y su amiga Lilya, los cuales nunca llegaron.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En veinte minutos llega a la base, ya dominaba su jeep tan bien como a un caza, incluso lanzándose a toda velocidad por la vacía carretera. Antes sentía miedo de estar en un auto a alta velocidad, pero al tener control el miedo se había disipado, y ahora disfrutaba, e incluso sintiéndose frustrado por la limitada velocidad que este jeep desarrolla.

A pesar de que la oficialidad esta de fiesta, los suboficiales continúan con sus labores. Pozniak y McKenzie fueron también invitados a la ceremonia. Mientras camina bajo el sol de mediodía se le ocurre que si a algún renegado Zentraedi se le ocurre poner una bomba o simplemente lanzar un avión sobre el club de oficiales, tendría una muy buena posibilidad de convertirse en comandante en jefe de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, porque es el único oficial de alto rango que no esta en la ceremonia. No tendría problemas en poner orden en el caos de este mundo, y su nombre no solo estaría en los libros de historia como uno hijo del cuarto presidente ruso, ni como el idiota que dejo que un arma de reacción destruyera una ciudad; Podría ser el hombre que reconstruyo a la civilización de sus cenizas... no, aun queda Britai, tendría que estar bajo su mando.

La idea es tentadora. Pero en este momento no tiene tiempo de sacar un arma nuclear del deposito y llevársela en una carretilla hasta la puerta de la base, incluso aun tiene las llaves del deposito por lo que no seria difícil. Le parece cómico al imaginarse a si mismo llevando la bomba bajo el brazo, pulsando el botón del reloj de tiempo y salir corriendo como si hubiera puestos un inocente petardo bajo los pies de sus odiados maestros de escuela –la dulce venganza contra la maestra de 5to grado, pero que le valió una buena paliza de parte de su madre.

Alejando sus fantasías magnicidas sube los escalones hasta la torre de observación sur. Desde allí puede ver por encima de los hangares hasta la pista de aterrizaje. Del otro lado están las torres de observación central y norte, y mas allá la base del cuartel general. Con un par de binoculares observa a través del ventanal y del otro lado puede apenas reconocer algunos rostros. están mas o menos a un kilómetro de distancia, con un fusil de precisión podría volarle la cabeza a Gloval, pero no lo... oh, si, allí esta, con Misa, Hikaru y los Jenius. Se pusieron fáciles. Pero no tiene un fusil, y además estaba algo realmente importante sobre todas las cosas: el ventanal es de vidrio reforzado e inclinado, lo más probable fuera que una bala resbalara como un disparo de fusil contra un tanque, o que si logra pasar termine desviándose al pasar hacia adentro.

¿Qué pensaría Gloval si supiera que había planeado matarlo? Seguramente no lo invitaría mas a jugar ajedrez a su casa. Los Jenius están sentados mirando a la ventana. Con ellos no tendría ningún remordimiento. Se queda mirando a Milia. Le hubiera gustado haber aprendido a leer los labios, recordando la película "2001: Odisea del Espacio" donde el computador HAL 9000 descubre el plan para desconectarlo al leer los labios de sus compañeros humanos.

Se mueve un poco para buscar a ... allí esta. Con esa no se conformaría con meterle una bala en la cabeza. Era de esas que debía sufrir. Engel no tiene pensamientos muy nobles para la gente que le desagrada, y uno no podía tener peor desgracia que caerle mal a Engel, porque era la peor clase de enemigo. Porque no se molestaba ni enfadaba, sino que odiaba.

Se a cuenta que es una mujer muy bonita, y debe de serlo mucho mas si sonriera. No la había visto sonreír nunca. Como seria si él y ella...

¿Qué estaba pensando? Primero planeando matar a un centenar de personas; luego matar a Bruno Gloval, una de las personas que podía considerar como un amigo y ahora pensando que una rata Zentraedi se ve muy bonita si sonreía.

Durante una hora se queda allí arriba mirando hacia la base, con el secreto deseo que algo estallara y los volara a todos por los aires.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El clima ha sido impredecible en los últimos meses. La Lluvia de la Muerte había elevado la temperatura mundial promedio en 2 ºC. Pareciera no ser mucho, pero es lo suficiente para causar cambios drásticos a nivel mundial. Suficiente para hacer que el delicado y predecible equilibrio de las estaciones se fuera al infierno.

A pesar de que cuando se habla de Rusia se piensa en las estepas siberianas, Siberia es la parte mas despoblada de la nación. El 80 de la población del país vive en las pobladas ciudades al oeste, el lado europeo del país y solo el 20 vive en las despobladas estepas siberianas. A pesar de la creencia popular no toda Siberia esta cubierta de nieve, que solo se presenta al norte del país. Rusia es un país de temperaturas extremas, en un mismo lugar pueden haber temperaturas tan altas como 35 ºC y tan bajas como -48,9 ºC. Luego de la gran catástrofe global el clima en esta regio se hizo algo más benigno para la vida, y quizás ahora si exista la posibilidad de explotar la gran reserva mineral existente en Siberia, una mina de materiales que no había sido explotada antes debido a las dificultades que presentaba en el pasado.

Parte de la ultima gran guerra del siglo XX se debió precisamente a esas reservas minerales, cuando China lanzo la suicida invasión a Siberia para hacerse con gran parte de esas reservas minerales.

La Federación Rusa necesita ahora mas que nunca de esa reserva mineral si quiere seguir existiendo como nación, y ahora que más que nunca...

Pero hay algo que esta frustrando los planes...

La basta extensión de Siberia fue uno de los lugares donde cayeron muchos de las naves Zentraedis durante la ultima gran batalla por la Tierra.

En el cuarto de reuniones hay un enorme mesa-mapa del continente euroasiático donde están señalados los lugares donde se encuentran las naves estrelladas. Al oeste de los montes Urales todo esta _limpio_ mientras que todos los puntos rojos se encuentran al este. Desgraciadamente la zona _limpia_ solo representa la cuarta parte del territorio.

Rusia sufrió grandes pérdidas junto con el resto del mundo en manos de la flota Zentraedi. Aunque los rusos fueron también extremadamente afortunados, porque varias de sus ciudades principales sufrieron bajas menores. San Petersburgo, Moscú y los centros industriales en Nizhniy Novgorod estaban entre las afortunadas. Ucrania (el dolor de cabeza durante la Guerra de Unificación) y muchas de las republicas de la Comunidad de Estados Independientes están entre las aniquiladas.

La cúpula del Gobierno y el Ejército sobrevivió gracias a su muy practicada maniobra de retirada hacia los refugios en las montaña Zhiguli en los Urales, pero muchas de las industrias fueron vaporizadas. En ningún lugar del mundo la inanición clamó tantas vidas. La desesperación y el hambre conducía a la locura que serian la chispa de incontables disturbios en casi todas las ciudades principales. Aun así los rusos fueron capaces para reunir sus recursos y, con limitada ayuda de la U.N.Spacy, reconstruirse de las cenizas de la muerte.

Este ultimo es el delgado hilo que aun los mantiene unidos al nuevo gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

Es ese el motivo de las concesiones que se le dan a la UN en este país, y también el porque muchos de los militares visten el uniforme de la U.N.Spacy y forman parte de las fuerzas de pacificación. Aunque por el momento esto es una decisión política.

Pero para la Coronel Polina Bisyarina es demasiado. Le parece indigno que vendieran al país de esa manera. Sobre todo dejar que se llevaran lo que tenían en Sarova, ese sitio que tanto le a costado a ella misma. Durante varios meses se evaluó la viabilidad de volver a reiniciar la producción de armamento de reacción. Las armas nucleares quedaban descartadas luego de la firma de los tratados de desarme, y mas aun, por el costo del mantenimiento del arsenal disponible, que ahora se esta degradando lentamente en sus estantes. Las plantas de producción de uranio y plutonio de Kyshtym y en Tomsk fueron destruidas, y las industrias de extracción mineras de otros metales útiles ya no existen.

Personalmente se siente como una perra que tiene que ladrar por una galleta.

Lo único positivo que a caídos sobre su escritorio es que por fin a empezado la producción de cazas en las instalaciones en los montes Urales donde se están produciendo MiM-31 y Su-37. También le alegra que los chicos se unieran a las Fuerzas Armadas, que es lo que hace falta en estos momentos.

A pesar de haber oficiales con mas rango que ella, siempre han tomado las sugerencias que ella a dado. Aunque también se deba al poder político que ella misma a acumulado. Alguien a manera de chiste la había dicho que parecía mucho a los generales romanos cuando tenían algún éxito fuera de Roma. A ella también le pareció gracioso, aunque cuando estaba sentada aquí, sentada tomando decisiones sobre oficiales de mayor rango la cosa tenia su gusto.

Oh, si. Solo hay un obstáculo entre la independencia y la sumisión. Solo habían un par de personas que debían ser eliminadas...

Si eliminadas...

Su plan era matarlos...

Ya no habría juegos maquiavélicos, no mas sutilezas, no mas esperar a que las pesadas maquinarias de los gobiernos llegasen.

... la violencia tiene su lugar, al igual que la cirugía.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fin Capitulo 38  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Notas / divagaciones del autor:

Esta parte me habia bloqueado por semanas. Como si fuera un tapon, luego de liberarse ahora puede dejar que el resto fluya, y ahora eso es asi ya que peudo continar con la historia, que de por si ya eta planeada, aunque aun no tengo un final.


End file.
